Ocasiones imaginadas
by miauneko
Summary: [IorixKyo] [Yaoi] En South Town, Kyo busca al último heredero del clan Yagami; la persona que encuentra no es lo que esperaba. Escrito antes del lanzamiento del KOF XIV. Universo alternativo donde Iori y Kyo no se conocen.
1. Frente a un bar

Iori terminó de guardar su bajo, depositando el instrumento con cuidado en el fondo del estuche negro. Con lentitud, comenzó a enrollar el largo cable del instrumento, una rodilla apoyada en el polvoriento suelo del escenario. A su alrededor, iluminados por luces tenues, los otros miembros de la banda estaban en poses similares, guardando guitarras, desmontando la batería y llevando las piezas a la camioneta que esperaba por ellos fuera del bar.

El show de esa noche había acabado hacía unos minutos, y el público se había dispersado en ese pequeño sótano que funcionaba simultáneamente como bar y sala de conciertos, que ostentaba el poco inspirado nombre de _Soterrani_. No había demasiada gente porque la banda no era conocida, pero el rumor de las conversaciones mezclándose con la música electrónica que salía de los parlantes creaba una atmósfera agradable, adecuada para el lugar.

—Hey, Iori, gracias por la ayuda. Te debemos una —dijo el vocalista con una sonrisa amigable mientras pasaba por su lado, su bolso cruzado sobre el pecho. Hizo un gesto para despedirse de Iori con una palmada en el hombro, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y simplemente dijo adiós con la mano.

Iori se limitó responder con un leve asentimiento, que repitió una vez más cuando el baterista y el guitarrista se retiraron también, llevando consigo los instrumentos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros? Hay espacio de sobra —ofreció el guitarrista una última vez antes de dirigirse a la salida reservada para los músicos.

—No es necesario —dijo Iori sin alzar la vista.

—Está bien. Que te diviertas —sonrió el guitarrista, asumiendo equivocadamente que Iori planeaba quedarse en el bar a pasar un buen rato.

Iori no sabía sus nombres. Los había conocido aquella tarde, a través de un contacto en común. La banda necesitaba a un bajista de reemplazo que pudiera aprenderse las canciones del _setlist_ en un par de horas, y Iori no había tenido planes para aquella noche. Había aceptado por pasar el rato, a pesar de que la paga era mínima.

Aprenderse las canciones había resultado más simple que intentar recordar los rebuscados sobrenombres de los miembros de la banda.

El joven se puso de pie, el estuche del bajo colgando de un hombro. Algunas miradas curiosas se posaron en él —de mujeres, principalmente, aunque más de un chico lo observó con interés. Tener el cabello rojo y llevar una vestimenta recargada no era inusual en el circuito de bares de South Town, y tampoco se podía decir que su metro ochenta de estatura estuviera demasiado por encima del promedio, pero Iori no dejaba de atraer miradas dondequiera que fuese porque los estadounidenses simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a ver esa combinación tan particular en una persona de rasgos asiáticos.

O, como aseguraba Shun'ei, el DJ de _Soterrani_ , quizá las miradas se debían a que Iori tenía el aspecto de alguien que podía matarlos a todos con las manos desnudas, si lo provocaban lo suficiente.

Como invocado por sus pensamientos, mientras daba media vuelta para irse, Iori vio por el rabillo del ojo que dicho DJ hacía gestos desde su consola intentando llamar su atención.

Sabiendo que la estrategia más razonable era ignorarlo por completo, el pelirrojo se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de salida, mientras buscaba una cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo de su largo abrigo color vino.

El DJ se materializó de la nada ante él, cortándole el camino con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Su cabello teñido de verde estaba un poco revuelto, y los grandes auriculares que usaba mientras pinchaba discos colgaban un poco torcidos de su cuello.

—Tienes un fan —anunció el joven e, ignorando la mirada fastidiada del pelirrojo, alzó una mano y señaló de manera nada discreta hacia un punto específico del bar.

Iori no se volvió para mirar a dónde señalaba, pero por el rabillo del ojo percibió que se trataba de un joven. Dio un paso para seguir su camino, y Shun'ei retrocedió un paso, la sonrisa sin irse.

—Parece que el pobre ha tenido un mal día, podrías invitarle algo de beber —insistió el DJ, que era inmune a las miradas amenazantes de Iori porque, según decía, hacía mucho tiempo había hecho las paces con la idea de que un día tenía que morir, y le daba igual si era por vejez o por hacerle perder la paciencia al pelirrojo.

Iori dio otro paso y Shun'ei admitió que, considerando que detrás de él había una escalera empinada, seguir cediendo terreno paso a paso iba a resultar bastante incómodo, así que suspiró e hizo un exagerado gesto de resignación.

—Te advierto que si no vas donde ese chico, iré yo y le diré que te alcance en la puerta trasera —amenazó.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió Iori, avanzando un paso más, Shun'ei finalmente apartándose con un leve mohín.

El callejón al que desembocaba la puerta trasera del bar estaba húmedo y desierto. Aquel invierno había sido particularmente frío, pero el aire fresco de la calle fue bien recibido por el pelirrojo, en especial después de pasar tantas horas en el ambiente caliente y viciado del bar.

Sin apuro, sacó la arrugada y casi vacía cajetilla de cigarros y se llevó uno a los labios, prendiéndolo con un gastado encendedor plateado. Mientras daba las primeras caladas, se tomó un momento para acomodar la correa del estuche del bajo en su hombro, y luego, al mirar hacia la calle principal, se encontró gruñendo una maldición porque Shun'ei había cumplido su amenaza: una figura esperaba por él al final del callejón.

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, y aunque la iluminación de los faroles de la calle no era muy intensa, reconoció a la persona que Shun'ei le había señalado en el bar: un joven castaño de rasgos orientales, casi con certeza japonés, que lo observaba con interés, pero también con cierta cautela.

Iori echó a andar hacia la calle principal y, por ende, hacia el joven. Dentro del bar lo había ignorado para no darle alas a Shun'ei en su empeño de buscarle «compañía», pero no se oponía en absoluto a la idea de los _one night stand_. Los bares eran un gran lugar para encontrar gente dispuesta a pasar la noche con él y ser olvidada al día siguiente.

A medida que se acercaba, comprendió a qué se había referido Shun'ei con lo de «tener un mal día». El joven castaño se veía como si hubiese sufrido un leve accidente de tránsito, o estado en una pelea callejera. No tenía heridas graves que pudiera ver, pero había un rasguño en su mejilla y un corte aún fresco a la altura de la clavícula. La chaqueta blanca que llevaba estaba manchada como si se hubiese (¿lo hubieran?) revolcado en el suelo, y sus jeans oscuros estaban desgarrados a la altura de la rodilla derecha, dejando a la vista una magulladura considerable.

Iori no pudo evitar mirar su rostro detenidamente. Se encontró con los ojos castaños del joven fijos en él, y en ellos había una curiosa mezcla de determinación y recelo, esperanza e incertidumbre. La esperanza y la incertidumbre podía entenderlas (es decir, si realmente se trataba de un «fan», como Shun'ei aseguraba). Pero el recelo que veía en el rostro del castaño era un poco desproporcionado para la situación. El joven parecía estar esperando algún tipo de agresión sólo por haberse atrevido a abordarlo. Hasta tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, como si estuviera en guardia, aunque el resto de su postura pretendiera disimularlo.

Se observaron en silencio, pero ninguno habló, y Iori pasó delante del joven sin detenerse, decidiendo que esa noche no tenía ganas de lidiar con un japonés potencialmente problemático que no sabía mantener a raya, o al menos disimular, sus emociones.

No había terminado de alejarse ni tres pasos cuando oyó un: «Hey, espera. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?» en un perfecto japonés cuyas partículas bordeaban la descortesía, pero que, debido al suave, profundo tono con que hablaba el joven, no resultaban tan agresivas como hubiera podido esperarse.

Iori se volvió despacio. El joven mantenía su distancia y seguía en guardia, pero la determinación en su rostro se había acentuado.

—Me llamo Kyo —dijo el joven manteniéndole la mirada sin esfuerzo, y, tras un momento de duda, continuó—: Kyo Kusanagi.

Iori no permitió que su rostro expresara ninguna emoción al oír y reconocer el nombre del joven.

—¿Bien por ti? —respondió con sarcasmo cuando el silencio se alargó y el castaño no siguió hablando.

Fue casi gracioso ver que el joven no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Debía molestarse por la burla? ¿Dejarla pasar? ¿Responder con algo ofensivo?

Al final, el castaño se decidió por la opción más prudente. Sonrió con leve molestia, pero aliviado de haber recibido una respuesta. Y, lo que era mejor aún, en japonés.

—Estoy buscando a alguien —dijo Kyo, y, tras un titubeo, dio un paso hacia Iori—. Se apellida Yagami.

Una vez más, el rostro de Iori continuó impasible incluso al oír su propio apellido en labios del joven. No dijo nada, esperando que Kyo continuara hablando. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y fumó, mirando a Kyo con calculado desinterés, mientras el castaño lo recorría con la mirada también.

El nombre «Kusanagi» le había revelado muchas cosas sobre ese joven, a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía. Algunos recuerdos de su niñez que se había esforzado en olvidar vinieron a su mente; le pareció oír ecos de voces que le hablaban sobre la enemistad ancestral de los Kusanagi y los Yagami, y cómo él estaba destinado a matar al heredero enemigo, o morir en sus manos. Y poco a poco, alzándose por encima de todas las voces, oyó a su propio padre acusándolo de no ser digno de llevar el apellido Yagami y de ser una vergüenza para el nombre de la familia.

Iori exhaló una bocanada de humo, dominando sus pensamientos y extinguiéndolos sin esfuerzo, sabiendo que todo aquello estaba en el pasado y que había quedado atrás cuando había abandonado Japón, hacía años.

Vagamente, recordó que le habían enseñado a odiar la sola existencia del joven que tenía delante, pero descubrió que no era odio lo que sentía mientras lo miraba. Una creciente sensación de desagrado comenzaba a invadirlo, nada más. Eso, y una apagada rabia al recordar que el Kusanagi era capaz de invocar y controlar llamas de fuego a voluntad.

—... sé que fue visto en esta área de la ciudad —estaba diciendo Kyo en ese momento, sin haber notado la agitación interior que había embargado a Iori, ni el hecho de que lo había reconocido—. No tengo una descripción exacta, y ni siquiera he conseguido averiguar su nombre. Sé que su cabello es rojo y que debe tener alrededor de veintidós años. Pero, hasta el momento, tú eres el único pelirrojo japonés con el que me he cruzado y... tenía que preguntar.

Iori dio una calada a su cigarrillo mientras negaba lentamente. A través del humo, vio la expresión suspicaz y luego decepcionada de Kyo, pero ésta duró un par de segundos y luego su determinación estaba de vuelta. Iori tuvo la seguridad de que el joven era muy capaz de asegurarle que él era quien decía que no era, e insistirle hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. Eso, o anunciarle que no había creído su respuesta en absoluto.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Kyo no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Simplemente asintió para sí.

—Lástima —dijo el joven, mirando a su alrededor, a la calle desierta, como si ahí fuera a encontrar mágicamente al Yagami que buscaba—. Una última cosa y te dejaré en paz, ¿podría ver tu mano? —pidió.

Iori sostuvo el cigarrillo con los labios y, sin poder explicarse del todo por qué lo hacía, le ofreció su mano derecha al joven, conociendo perfectamente bien las intenciones del castaño: confirmar su identidad haciendo resonar sus energías. En teoría, si él era un Yagami, debía tener el poder de controlar un fuego de color púrpura, así como Kyo podía invocar llamas anaranjadas. La naturaleza común y a la vez disímil de sus llamas causaría una sensación imposible de disimular en el momento en que ocurriera un contacto físico entre ellos.

Estaba claro que Kyo sospechaba que, a pesar de su negativa, él era la persona que buscaba. Si algo bueno iba a salir de ese encuentro, era que disfrutaría de la decepción que Kyo estaba a punto de llevarse.

Cuando Kyo alzó sus manos, Iori vio que una de las mangas de su chaqueta estaba rasgada y quemada. En su brazo tenía una herida propia de una caída violenta sobre concreto.

—Me caí de la moto viniendo hacia aquí, nada grave —dijo Kyo al verlo mirar sus heridas.

Iori iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto, pero calló porque en ese momento las manos de Kyo se cerraron alrededor de la suya. Su piel era suave y se sentía cálida en el frío de la noche.

Kyo frunció el ceño cuando nada ocurrió. Su rostro adoptó una expresión cercana a la acusación, como si sus manos y la de Iori estuvieran sufriendo un mal funcionamiento.

Iori admiró la absoluta confusión de Kyo por unos segundos, preguntándose por qué el joven Kusanagi había estado tan seguro de que él era quien buscaba.

Y, de nuevo sin poder explicar su propio comportamiento, siguió fingiendo ignorancia y miró a Kyo interrogante.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, las palabras un poco arrastradas por seguir sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre los labios.

—Costumbre japonesa —dijo Kyo como excusa finalmente, dejando ir su mano. La sonrisa ligera que le dedicó no consiguió ocultar su enorme decepción.

— _Bullshit_ —dijo Iori.

Kyo buscó alguna frase en inglés con la cual responder a eso, pero luego decidió que era mejor no dejarse en ridículo ante ese desconocido con sus limitados conocimientos del idioma.

—Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo —dijo finalmente manteniendo su sonrisa forzada.

Iori no respondió.

—¿Te invito un trago por las molestias? —preguntó Kyo entonces abruptamente, y ante eso Iori sonrió con tal desdén, que Kyo sintió que ése había sido el peor intento de ligue en toda la historia de la humanidad.

* * *

Horas después, a solas en su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, Iori cavilaba, entre cigarrillos y latas de cerveza.

Estaba sentado en el suelo junto al ventanal de la sala, con las luces apagadas, pero iluminado por el resplandor de la ciudad y los letreros de neón ubicados en los edificios vecinos. A su lado, su computadora portátil mostraba un artículo dedicado a Kyo Kusanagi, celebrado participante del torneo de peleas internacional _The King of Fighters_.

Iori bajó la pantalla, habiendo visto suficiente.

Podía decir que ya sabía todo lo que había por saber sobre el joven: heredero del clan Kusanagi, luchador consumado, pésimo estudiante. Tenían la misma edad, y eso demostraba que, efectivamente, él y Kyo habían estado destinados a enfrentarse.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello con gesto impaciente, la misma mano que el Kusanagi había sostenido entre las suyas. Iori se encontró observando sus dedos, pareciéndole sentir un cosquilleo ahí donde Kyo había hecho presión. Producto de su imaginación, sin lugar a dudas. Kyo no había conseguido provocar una reacción entre sus energías simplemente porque él no llevaba el fuego de su familia en su sangre.

Era inconcebible que un Yagami naciera sin poder usar el fuego púrpura, pero, por razones que nadie había sabido explicar, eso era lo que había sucedido. En completa negación, su padre había pasado años intentando obligarlo a invocar el fuego por la fuerza, en vano. No importaba que le gritara o insultara o que recurriera a castigos físicos, Iori _sabía_ que el fuego jamás vendría a él.

Y mientras él se resignaba a esa realidad, la frustración de su padre no había hecho más que ir en aumento. El líder Yagami había llegado al extremo de mantenerlo oculto del resto del mundo y, en particular, del clan enemigo, porque, según sus palabras, su existencia era una vergüenza para el nombre Yagami.

Iori había cumplido los nueve años de edad sin jamás haber salido de la casa de su familia. Su madre había muerto al dar a luz, y su padre estaba tan obsesionado con obligarlo a despertar su poder, que había descuidado todos los otros aspectos de su vida.

Fueron los sirvientes los que se encargaron de criarlo. Fue por ellos que Iori se enteró de que no tenía más parientes porque todos los Yagami morían jóvenes debido al desgaste que el fuego púrpura provocaba en su organismo. La suerte que había corrido su madre, morir durante el parto, era también un acontecimiento muy común en esa familia, y, aunque no tenían pruebas tangibles, los sirvientes aseguraban que también se debía al poder antinatural que llevaban los Yagami en la sangre.

Ese poder acabó con la vida de su padre una noche, sin previo aviso. El último recuerdo que Iori tenía de él era su rostro pálido, sus labios manchados de rojo, y un charco de sangre oscura en el suelo de su habitación.

No había sentido nada al observarlo. Sólo se había preguntado con cierto alivio si eso significaba que ya nadie lo obligaría a intentar invocar al fuego púrpura nunca más.

Como no tenía parientes directos, Iori se había encontrado en manos del abogado de su padre, encargado de administrar la herencia de su familia hasta que Iori cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Empeñado en mantenerlo oculto para no darle la satisfacción a los Kusanagi de ver a su clan rival reducido a un último heredero sin poderes, su padre había dejado órdenes de enviarlo a una provincia remota de Japón, o a cualquier otro país, y de no permitirle regresar a su ciudad natal hasta que consiguiera despertar su poder o cumpliera veinte años, lo que ocurriera primero.

Cuando el abogado sugirió enviarlo a South Town, en Norteamérica, donde los Yagami aún mantenían algunos contactos, Iori no se opuso. Después de todo, no había nada que lo atara a Japón. Al contrario, había preferido irse del país para no tener que volver a pensar en su padre.

Ahora, después del encuentro con Kyo, Iori había comprendido hasta qué punto su padre se había esmerado por ocultar su existencia y evitarse la humillación. El joven Kusanagi sabía que aún había un heredero Yagami en el mundo, pero no conocía su nombre, a pesar de que Iori nunca se había molestado en cambiarlo.

Podía concluir con certeza que Kyo tampoco sabía que él no podía invocar el fuego púrpura.

Pensar eso lo llevó a repetirse la pregunta que no había dejado de hacerse desde que se separara del Kusanagi en la esquina del bar. ¿Por qué diablos Kyo estaba en South Town, buscándolo?

Iori inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyar su nuca contra la pared. Sabía que podría haberle hecho esa pregunta a Kyo directamente, y el joven habría dado una respuesta. Quizá no habría revelado toda la verdad, pero podría haberle dado una idea.

Había desperdiciado esa oportunidad, sin embargo, porque enterarse de la identidad del joven de forma tan sorpresiva no le había permitido pensar claro.

Había querido saber más de él con tanta intensidad como había querido alejarse, y la segunda opción había prevalecido.

¿Por qué...?

Iori rió para sí con un sonido seco.

Por el simple hecho de que Kyo, en esos segundos, había conseguido lo que los golpes y las palabras hirientes de su padre no habían logrado.

Kyo lo había hecho _desear_ tener el poder de los Yagami, para poder responderle: «sí, soy el que buscas».

No podía saber qué habría ocurrido después. No estaba seguro de si habría escuchado lo que Kyo tenía que decir, o si lo habría desafiado a una de esas peleas predestinadas de las que tanto le habían hablado durante su niñez.

¿O era Kyo quien venía a desafiarlo? ¿Cómo saberlo?

Negó para sí, sintiéndose frustrado. Buscó a tientas la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba en el suelo a su lado, pero la encontró vacía y la arrugó con molestia.

Se dedicó a mirar el paisaje por unos minutos, dejando que el malhumor pasara.

Después de meditarlo un poco, concluyó que el Kusanagi debía tener un motivo importante, si había cruzado el océano para buscarlo personalmente. Las heridas que había visto podían estar relacionadas con él o no. Él las había descartado en un primer momento como un accidente —en moto, según Kyo—, pero al pensarlo detenidamente, algunas eran marcas de una pelea donde el fuego, anaranjado u otro, se había visto involucrado.

Iori miró los edificios que se alzaban frente a la ventana, y la avenida que se extendía varios pisos más abajo.

Tal vez Kyo seguía en algún lugar de esa ciudad, con sus motivos y sus respuestas, buscándolo. ¿Debía intentar encontrarlo?

* * *

Kyo estaba de pie en un balcón, en la habitación del hotel que había elegido para pasar la noche, no muy lejos del bar donde había hablado con el músico pelirrojo que, para su desilusión, había resultado no ser quien buscaba.

«Iori», recordó. El pelirrojo no le había dado su nombre, pero Kyo lo había averiguado antes, al hablar con el DJ del bar. ¿Nombre real o artístico? Eso no lo sabía aún.

Con los brazos apoyados en la baranda, respiró profundamente el aire frío de la noche. Corría una fuerte brisa ahí, a casi doce pisos sobre la calle, pero la baja temperatura no lo molestaba, incluso a pesar de que llevaba sólo una ligera camiseta negra de mangas cortas y un holgado pantalón deportivo.

Su idea inicial había sido buscar un motel pequeño y discreto, un poco alejado, para poder pensar con calma en cómo proceder con la búsqueda del último heredero de los Yagami. Sin embargo, el cansancio que arrastraba desde hacía varios días lo había vencido unos minutos después de separarse de Iori frente al bar. Las fuerzas sólo le habían alcanzado para caminar algunas cuadras y entrar a un hotel que no se viera demasiado caro. (Resultó que en realidad se trataba de un hotel de cinco estrellas con decoración minimalista, que cargó en la tarjeta de crédito de su padre sin hacerse demasiados problemas).

Ahora, después de cenar algo y tomar una larga ducha, sentía que volvía a ser él mismo, poco a poco. Hasta la vista desde el balcón comenzaba a hacérsele agradable, cuando minutos antes le había parecido que esa ciudad era demasiado gris y demasiado grande.

Y pequeña, a la vez.

Pensar eso era una contradicción, pero no podía evitarlo. Llevaba ocho días averiguando el paradero de Yagami, sin éxito, yendo de un extremo a otro de South Town y sus islas aledañas, siguiendo rumores y trabajando en base a pistas que no eran cien por ciento seguras. Cuando creía que ya había recorrido todos los barrios y distritos, alguien le sugería que podía mirar en el vecindario que estaba «un poco más allá». Y, para tratarse de una península, ese «más allá» se extendía demasiado.

Irónicamente, el amplio territorio de la ciudad no había conseguido evitar que Ash Crimson lo encontrara a él.

Apretó los dientes al pensar en el rostro burlón de ese pecoso joven rubio que llevaba siguiéndole los pasos desde hacía meses. Crimson le había dejado sus intenciones claras desde el comienzo: estaba detrás de su poder. Quería el fuego de los Kusanagi para él, porque pretendía devolverle su condición de deidad a Yamata-no-Orochi, un poderoso ser que los Kusanagi, Yagami, y una tercera familia, los Kagura, habían atrapado y sellado hacía siglos.

Al preguntar por qué pretendía hacer eso, Ash había respondido que era porque le gustaba el caos. Esas habían sido sus palabras. Y las había dicho sonriendo.

Kyo lo había enfrentado sin problemas la primera vez que lo encontró en Kioto, y no lo había tomado demasiado en serio. La segunda vez, se había sorprendido del aumento en el poder de Ash, y había descubierto que el joven podía usar un tipo de energía que a simple vista podía confundirse con llamas de fuego verde.

Ash no había tenido reparos en comentarle que su dios ya se encontraba en ese mundo. Su venida no era algo que Kyo pudiera evitar. Lo único que faltaba era llevar a cabo el ritual para que el dios recuperara su poder, y para eso Ash necesitaba obtener el fuego de los Kusanagi, y también el de los Yagami. Sólo eso, había anunciado, porque el espejo sagrado que había estado bajo la protección de la tercera familia, y que era pieza esencial para el ritual, lo había obtenido hacía mucho tiempo.

Esa vez, Kyo había tenido que esforzarse un poco más al enfrentar al sonriente rubio, quien se retiró sólo cuando el fuego de Kyo le chamuscó la mitad de sus largos y lacios cabellos.

Kyo no había tardado en confirmar que Ash decía la verdad. La sacerdotisa guardiana del espejo sagrado había muerto meses atrás bajo circunstancias misteriosas, y su familia no había notado que la reliquia había sido reemplazada por una muy bien trabajada imitación.

Cuando Kyo le comunicó la situación al resto de su familia, todos se mostraron de acuerdo en que no podían permitir que Ash Crimson llevara a cabo su plan. Y cuando alguien preguntó si debían poner a los Yagami sobre aviso, los Kusanagi comentaron que poco se sabía de ellos desde que el líder Yagami muriera, más de diez años atrás.

Kyo recordaba que, cuando él era pequeño, le habían dicho que los Yagami tenían un hijo que sería su enemigo a muerte, que lo enfrentaría usando llamas púrpura obtenidas mediante un pacto con Yamata-no-Orochi (sí, justamente el dios que Ash Crimson pretendía traer de vuelta al mundo). Cuando los años pasaron y ningún Yagami apareció, Kyo hasta había llegado a pensar que era un personaje inventado por sus padres para que él se esforzara más al entrenar.

Sin embargo, el heredero Yagami resultó ser alguien muy real. Entre conversaciones e indagaciones que bordeaban lo ilegal, los Kusanagi encontraron personas que conocían a personas que podían tener, quizá, información sobre el joven. Después de algunas semanas, Kyo tenía tres claves: el apellido Yagami, el cabello rojo, y el nombre de una ciudad en Estados Unidos: South Town.

Tal vez debido a lo de estar «predestinados», los otros Kusanagi decidieron que Kyo era la persona más adecuada para encargarse de la búsqueda. Con eso pretendían matar dos pájaros de un tiro: encontrar al Yagami, y alejar a Kyo de la amenaza de Ash Crimson, porque no debían olvidar que Kyo también era su objetivo.

La estrategia de su familia había sido sólida... hasta esa mañana, en que Kyo se había estrellado contra la barrera de seguridad de una carretera, porque su moto se había encendido en fuego verde de un momento a otro. Alcanzó a saltar y rodar por el asfalto sin hacerse más que unos rasguños, preguntándose entre maldiciones cómo había hecho Ash para rastrearlo hasta esa ciudad en el otro lado del mar, pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más porque el rubio venía acompañado de dos desconocidos, y Kyo se había encontrado peleando por su vida (o quizá no a tal extremo, pero los compañeros de Ash ciertamente parecían querer matarlo, especialmente cuando uno de ellos estuvo a punto de abrirle el cuello con un _naipe_ ).

Era difícil tomar la ofensiva cuando tres personas lo atacaban simultáneamente, y, al final, había efectuado una retirada (estratégica, se decía a sí mismo) y hecho buen uso de los laberínticos recovecos de la ciudad, agradeciendo la semana que había pasado recorriéndola de extremo a extremo buscando al Yagami.

Tras esperar un tiempo prudente y limpiar un poco las heridas que le habían dejado la estrepitosa caída de la moto y la posterior pelea, Kyo apenas había andado algunos pasos cuando se encontró con unos afiches de un concierto pegados en la pared de una calle estrecha.

No era la primera vez que los veía, pero sí la primera vez que les prestaba atención. El afiche mostraba la foto de una banda cuyo nombre estaba escrito en una tipografía ilegible, y se componía mayormente de músicos con cabello de color estrafalario y un dudoso sentido de la moda. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue que uno de ellos tenía el cabello intensamente rojo, y, a pesar de que éste caía hacia adelante casi cubriéndole medio rostro, sus rasgos eran definitivamente japoneses.

Tomó nota del lugar de la presentación, un bar llamado _Soterrani_ , y, aunque la fecha del concierto ya había pasado y la siguiente presentación era dentro de algunos días, decidió ir ahí.

Tuvo que volver a cruzar la ciudad (cómo no), y luego esperar impaciente a que el bar abriera. Al preguntar sobre la banda del afiche, un empleado lo refirió al DJ que se encargaba de organizar las presentaciones en vivo del local, y Kyo se encontró hablando con un jovencito de cabello verde que sonreía divertido ante su mal inglés y su insistencia por saber más sobre el pelirrojo.

Fue así que Kyo se enteró de que el músico se llamaba Iori (el chico de pelo verde no sabía su apellido), que era un bajista, que tocaba en una banda llamada _Sviesulys_ , y que el DJ no podía darle su número telefónico, ni su dirección, ni ningún dato personal. Lo único que podía decirle era que _Sviesulys_ tenía programada una presentación para dentro de unos días.

«Pero... ¿por qué la urgencia?», había preguntado el DJ con sincera curiosidad.

Kyo había pensado cuidadosamente cómo responder a eso. No podía decir que necesitaba a Iori para evitar que un dios con afinidad hacia el caos destruyera medio planeta, pero su respuesta debía dejar claro que hablar con Yagami era de suma importancia.

Al final, en su limitado inglés, lo que salió fue algo como « _I need him_ » y, aunque Kyo estuvo seguro de que ésa _no_ era la frase correcta para el contexto de la pregunta, el otro joven, después de varios segundos de perplejidad, rió con ganas y alzó un dedo indicándole a Kyo que le diera un momento.

Kyo lo observó alejarse unos pasos y sacar su teléfono. La conversación fue rápida y corta y Kyo sólo captó palabras sueltas como _help_ , _bassist_ y _tonight_.

«Estás de suerte. La banda de esta noche necesitaba un bajista y no estaba seguro de si debía llamar a Iori, pero tomaré esto como una señal de que es lo correcto», había sonreído el joven, viéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo. «Por cierto, mi nombre es Shun'ei. Conseguiré que puedas hablar un momento con Iori. Tú sólo disfruta de la música y déjame el resto a mí».

Kyo se había dedicado a hacer tiempo entonces, paseando por calles, entrando a centros comerciales, esperando que anocheciera y que llegara la hora de la presentación, siempre mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Ash Crimson no fuera a aparecer. Aprovechó el tiempo para pensar en qué palabras debía usar para minimizar el riesgo de que Yagami decidiera incinerarlo apenas escuchara su nombre. Sí, durante esas horas, había estado seguro de que su búsqueda había llegado a su fin.

De vuelta a la realidad, en el balcón de ese hotel cinco estrellas, Kyo no pudo evitar reír para sí por lo ridículo que se debía haber visto. ¿Qué habría pensado el pelirrojo de él? ¿Que era un fan suyo y que estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué todo el asunto de que buscaba a alguien llamado Yagami había sido una excusa para poder tomarle la mano y luego invitarle un trago?

Aunque, viéndole el lado bueno al asunto, la situación no debía haber molestado demasiado a Iori, o nunca le habría tendido su mano cuando Kyo pidió verla. O tal vez sus fans solían ser raros y ya estaba acostumbrado.

Kyo miró sus dedos, recordando el contacto con la piel de Iori, la falta de reacción de parte del pelirrojo.

Había esperando con tantas ansias que él fuera Yagami, que no había podido disimular su decepción. Yagami era un completo desconocido, pero Kyo llevaba tantos días pensando en él, en encontrarlo, en advertirle sobre Ash Crimson, que no había podido evitar idealizarlo un poco, imaginando las distintas situaciones en que podría encontrarlo. En su mente, a veces peleaban, y otras veces solamente hablaban. Kyo quería preguntarle qué hacía en South Town, por qué nunca lo había buscado. Se veía a sí mismo respondiendo las preguntas que Yagami pudiera hacerle, y, a pesar de que se repetía que _no serían amigos_ , sino todo lo contrario, visualizar ese encuentro nunca era desagradable.

Y, para empeorar las cosas, después de esa noche, el Yagami de su imaginación tenía el rostro de Iori.

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic fue escrito antes del lanzamiento del KOF XIV. El Shun'ei que aparece aquí es una interpretación totalmente libre.

Última revisión: 09.08.2016


	2. En una calle

Cuando Kyo despertó la mañana siguiente, se quedó unos minutos recostado en la amplia cama de la habitación, mirando el techo en medio de sábanas y cobertores desordenados. No quería moverse. Podía sentir en todo su cuerpo las consecuencias de la caída del día anterior y, aunque le pesara, tuvo que aceptar que ésta había sido más grave de lo que él había querido admitir.

Suspiró, esperando no tener ningún hueso roto. Visitar un hospital extranjero era lo último que deseaba.

Mientras estaba ahí, juntando fuerzas para levantarse, pensó en la noche anterior. De inmediato el rostro de cierto pelirrojo vino a su mente. Esbozó una sonrisa leve al recordarlo. Con luz de día, la extraña conversación que habían tenido frente al bar ya no le parecía tan ridícula. Sin embargo, dejó ir ese recuerdo para centrarse en los temas que tenían prioridad.

Ash Crimson estaba en South Town. ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Lo estaba siguiendo? ¿O era que había venido a obtener el poder de Yagami, y el que se encontraran había sido una casualidad? Si era así, ¿eso significaba que con seguir su propia búsqueda, iba a guiar a Crimson hasta el heredero del clan de la luna?

Kyo suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con agobio. Fueran cuales fueran las intenciones de Ash, él no tenía muchas opciones. Era importante que encontrara a Yagami y le advirtiera lo que Ash pretendía hacer. Si Yagami se comportaba como una persona sensata, no tendrían problemas para enfrentar al rubio; juntos, de ser necesario.

Y si Yagami decidía que la rivalidad entre sus clanes prevalecía, y que prefería atacar a Kyo antes que a Ash...

—Por favor, que resulte ser una persona decente —murmuró Kyo para sí.

El joven castaño se tomó unos segundos más para disfrutar de poder estar tendido en la cama, haciendo nada. Sabía que lo más prudente era dejar esa habitación de hotel y ponerse en movimiento. Había pasado muchas horas ahí, y eso no resultaba conveniente si Ash Crimson lo estaba buscando activamente.

La noche anterior, después de registrarse y subir a la habitación, y de tomar una larga ducha y cenar, había evaluado su situación con calma. Sólo tenía consigo su celular, su identificación, una tarjeta de crédito y algo de dinero. La moto que había comprado al llegar a la ciudad debía estar en un depósito de chatarra, e intentar recuperarla sería una pérdida de tiempo. Su ropa, descubrió, estaba inutilizable, manchada de sangre, rota y quemada. El equipaje que había traído consigo de Japón se encontraba en su primer alojamiento: un motel en los alrededores del aeropuerto, lo suficientemente lejos de ahí para no resultar práctico ir por él.

Por fortuna, el hotel actual no tuvo reparos en proveerle de prendas genéricas para que pasara la noche, y el camarero que se las entregó —que se pasó un largo rato hablando sin parar dándole todo tipo de sugerencias turísticas hasta que por fin Kyo comprendió que estaba esperando una propina— le dio la gran idea de comprar lo que necesitara por Internet, que era lo que «todos los otros huéspedes hacían».

Kyo había usado la computadora portátil de la habitación y comprado algunas prendas, que llegarían por la mañana. Su celular había sonado poco después de que confirmara la orden y, al mirar, había visto un mensaje proveniente del teléfono de su padre, preguntándole qué diablos hacía gastando dinero en un hotel de cinco estrellas y comprando ropa en línea cuando debía estar buscando al Yagami.

Kyo había querido responder algo, pero no tenía nada que decir. No creía que a su padre le interesara saber que había conocido a un pelirrojo que no era un Yagami.

Al final, después de relajarse pasando unos minutos en el balcón admirando la vista, Kyo se había ido a la cama, llevando la computadora portátil consigo.

Buscó información sobre la banda de Iori, costándole varios intentos antes de conseguir escribir el nombre correctamente ( _Svensk..._ _Svesu..._ ¡ _Sviesulys_!), y miró algunos videos. Se sorprendió de que sonaran tan bien, y se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que la banda era bastante conocida en el país, tocando en auditorios y a veces en festivales, delante de miles de personas.

Las presentaciones en el bar _Soterrani_ que él había visto listadas en el afiche el día anterior eran parte de la celebración del aniversario de la banda. Las hacían en ese local diminuto porque era donde la banda había tocado por primera vez. Las entradas estaban agotadas desde hacía semanas.

Kyo había mirado videos hasta que el sueño lo había vencido.

Ahora, de mañana y con la mente un poco más despejada, Kyo se maldijo interiormente por perder el tiempo con los videos, cuando lo que debió haber estado haciendo era buscar información relacionada con Yagami en South Town.

Juntando fuerza de voluntad, contó hasta tres y se levantó. Lanzó una maldición cuando su hombro izquierdo y su espalda protestaron, pero, después de probar la movilidad de sus brazos y piernas, concluyó con alivio que buscar atención médica no iba a ser necesario.

Con un gesto lento y cuidadoso que habría resultado casi teatral de no haber sido porque en verdad _todo le dolía_ , estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el teléfono, y pidió que le enviaran el desayuno a la habitación. Tras tomar la orden, el operador le informó que en recepción tenían un envío para él, al parecer de una tienda de ropa, y que se lo estarían haciendo llegar en unos minutos. Kyo sonrió, complacido con la eficiencia de la tienda que había elegido, y aprovechó para preguntar si el hotel podía conseguirle algunos calmantes para el dolor y enviarlos a la habitación también. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, Kyo decidió que el dinero de su padre estaba muy bien gastado.

Tras cortar la llamada, Kyo presionó una tecla de la computadora para encenderla y luego procedió a cerrar las pestañas que se habían quedado abiertas con información sobre Iori. Una vez más se repitió que tenía que enfocarse en lo importante: encontrar a Yagami. Quizá indagar un poco por si había información sobre Ash Crimson en la red. O, como mínimo, sobre sus acompañantes, en particular el que atacaba usando una baraja de naipes con bordes afilados. Quizá se trataba de algún luchador conocido. Podía estudiar su estilo de pelea antes de volver a enfrentarlo para evitar recibir cortes una siguiente vez.

Estaba por cerrar la última pestaña, que mostraba una foto de estudio de _Sviesulys_ donde Iori ocupaba un discreto lugar en segundo plano, cuando algo llamó su atención. Parpadeó y luego se frotó los ojos por si cabía la posibilidad de que alucinaba porque aún estaba medio dormido. Agrandó la foto tanto como pudo sin que ésta se volviera una mancha amorfa de píxeles, y comprobó que _no_ alucinaba.

En la foto, colgando del cuello de Iori, había una maraña de cadenillas negras. Los dijes que pendían de ellas incluían un candado, la púa de una guitarra, algo que se veía como una daga en miniatura y algo que a simple vista parecía una argolla negra, pero que al mirarse detenidamente tomaba la forma de una delicada luna creciente.

—Hijo de... —murmuró Kyo, sintiendo que sus latidos se aceleraban, apresurándose a buscar más fotos.

Mientras miraba atentamente las imágenes, una parte racional de su mente le decía que debía calmarse, porque los colgantes con forma de luna eran un accesorio bastante común, y además no era el único que Iori llevaba. ¿No podía ser una coincidencia?

Sin embargo, otra parte de su mente consideraba esto una prueba de que él había tenido razón. Iori era a quien buscaba. No entendía cómo había podido ocultarle su energía, y no sabía por qué el pelirrojo le había mentido, pero eso no importaba en este momento, porque lo había _encontrado_. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro? Por el colgante. La luna creciente, el símbolo del clan Yagami.

Aquello era una constante entre los miembros de los clanes. De una forma u otra, los símbolos —la luna en el caso de los Yagami, un sol eclipsado en el de los Kusanagi— acababan vinculados a sus personas. Podía ser a través de un accesorio, un adorno, un discreto membrete en un documento. Usualmente eran símbolos llevados con orgullo. El mismo Kyo, a pesar de haberle repetido a su padre incontables veces que no le interesaba respetar las anticuadas tradiciones del clan al pie de la letra, tenía varias prendas con el sol de su familia bordado en hilo dorado, y las lucía con cierta arrogancia, porque sabía que bastaba con que un interlocutor informado le diera una mirada al símbolo para que captara un mensaje claro y específico: «Soy un Kusanagi, ¿estás seguro de que quieres meterte conmigo?»

Tener eso tan claro le permitía saber que con Iori debía suceder algo similar.

Impaciente al no encontrar más fotografías del pelirrojo llevando el colgante, Kyo abrió algunos videos de conciertos, su mirada fija en la pantalla, sintiéndose frustrado de que la mayoría de tomas se centraran en el vocalista y el guitarrista, y no en Iori.

Se sobresaltó cuando, junto con un golpe en la puerta, una voz le anunció que el servicio a la habitación había llegado.

Kyo bajó de la cama y fue a atender con pasos rápidos, ignorando el dolor que lo recorrió, queriendo volver lo antes posible a la computadora. Ya no era importante encontrar más fotos del colgante en cuestión. Ya tenía la prueba que necesitaba. Simplemente quería darse el gusto de confirmar, sin que quedara lugar a dudas, que él había tenido razón desde el comienzo.

* * *

Iori no esperaba volver a ver a Kyo tan pronto.

Pero ahí estaba, de pie detrás del grupo de fans que aguardaban en la puerta de la sala de ensayos para pedir fotos y autógrafos a _Sviesulys_. El Kusanagi tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios y se veía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. La cautela con que se le había acercado la noche anterior había desaparecido, y ahora sólo quedaba un confiado aire arrogante en sus ojos castaños.

Iori habría preferido abordar al joven directamente, averiguar al fin el porqué de su presencia en la ciudad, pero el grupo de fans no se lo permitió. Se encontró con una marea de brazos y manos que sujetaban libretas y objetos para firmar delante de su rostro, y varios pares de ojos que lo miraban con distintos niveles de admiración.

No le quedó más remedio que seguir el ejemplo de sus compañeros y colaborar con la firma de autógrafos por unos minutos, evitando entablar conversación con la muchedumbre, mirando de soslayo a Kyo y viendo que otro de los miembros de la banda le preguntaba si quería un autógrafo. El joven Kusanagi respondió algo en japonés y quedó sobreentendido que era Iori quien tendría que encargarse de él.

Sin embargo, Kyo tuvo que esperar su turno, el gentío moviéndose entre ellos, nuevos rostros apareciendo frente a Iori cuando éste sentía que ya había firmado todo lo que había que firmar, en ocasiones hasta dos veces. Mirando al Kusanagi por encima de los fans, notó que Kyo había invertido los colores de su traje; hoy la chaqueta era de cuero negro, la camiseta blanca, y los jeans de un desteñido celeste. No había rastros de sangre ni de quemaduras en su ropa, y tampoco parecía que el joven hubiera recibido más heridas desde la noche anterior.

Kyo aguardaba pacientemente, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Parecía divertirle ver a Iori a merced de sus fans, y acabó poniéndose en la fila, concluyendo que ésa sería la manera más rápida de llegar hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo.

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente.

—No pareces sorprendido de verme, es un poco decepcionante —dijo Kyo, aún con esa sonrisa burlona, aunque había un leve brillo molesto en sus ojos castaños—. O quizá sabías que volvería tarde o temprano, cuando descubriera que mentiste. ¿Fue divertido engañarme?

Los otros miembros de la banda los miraron curiosos, sin entender una palabra de lo que Kyo decía, pero notando su tono desafiante.

—Si has venido a repetir tu pregunta, mi respuesta no es muy diferente a la de ayer —respondió Iori en tono frío, mirando fijamente al Kusanagi.

—Pero no es la misma —señaló Kyo—. No puede serlo. —Y sin previo aviso, el joven sujetó la mano de Iori con fuerza.

Se hizo un silencio confuso a su alrededor, los fans mirando sin entender qué sucedía. Pero quien parecía más confundido era Kyo, porque de nuevo no estaba sintiendo la energía de Iori.

—No sé cómo haces eso, pero... —empezó a decir Kyo, y calló, cerrando un ojo por el dolor, porque, tras un diestro movimiento de muñeca de Iori, se encontró con que ahora era el pelirrojo quien lo sujetaba a él, haciendo cruel presión sobre el desgarro que tenía en el dorso de la mano.

De pronto, Kyo se encontró siendo arrastrado calle abajo, lejos de la multitud y de los miembros de la banda, sorprendido de la fuerza de Iori, quien caminaba a zancadas y tiraba de él sin ningún esfuerzo. Kyo opuso resistencia, pero no demasiada, porque él también prefería poder hablar con Iori a solas. Al mirar por sobre su hombro, vio que los otros músicos los miraban, pero no parecían preocupados. Kyo se preguntó si Iori tenía por costumbre arrastrar a sus fans así a menudo, porque no se le ocurría otra razón para la pasividad que mostraban sus compañeros.

Cruzaron una calle y doblaron por otra, desierta salvo por los automóviles aparcados a ambos lados.

—Oi... —empezó a protestar cuando Iori no dio señales de querer detenerse—. ¡Yagami! —insistió con tono más molesto, y con eso Iori se detuvo en seco, dejó ir su mano y se volvió.

Kyo sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba por reflejo ante la mirada que le dirigió Iori. Sólo podía ver su ojo derecho, el otro quedando oculto tras mechones de cabello rojo, pero la intensa molestia que embargaba a Iori era evidente. Sin poder evitarlo, el Kusanagi se preparó para esquivar un golpe, sentir el fuego púrpura, mientras se maldecía por haber llevado tan mal la situación.

Sin embargo, nada sucedió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —oyó que preguntaba Iori. Había una clara irritación en su grave voz, pero lo que más sorprendió a Kyo fue que esa molestia no se manifestara en un acto de violencia.

—Sólo hablar contigo —respondió Kyo tras un titubeo, sin bajar la guardia del todo—. El clan Kusanagi me encargó buscar al último heredero del clan Yagami —explicó con rapidez, suponiendo que lo primero que tenía que hacer era dejar claro que se trataba de un asunto «oficial» de sus familias.

—El clan Yagami ya no existe —dijo Iori con sorna, haciendo que Kyo ladeara su rostro sin entender.

Kyo iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido agudo que cortaba el aire.

En el tiempo que a su mente le tomó reconocer el sonido, su cuerpo ya se había apartado por instinto. Vio con alivio que Iori había hecho lo mismo.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Kyo un segundo después al sentir que la lesión en su hombro le producía un dolor agudo—. No podían elegir un peor momento.

En la acera, en particular en el lugar que ellos habían estado ocupando, había dos naipes clavados, sus bordes afilados reflejando el sol de medio día.

Notó que Iori miraba hacia un lado y, al imitarlo, vio a tres figuras familiares acercándose por la calle vacía. Kyo había tenido cuidado al dejar el hotel, vigilando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, mirando por sobre su hombro cada dos pasos, pero era evidente que sus precauciones no habían sido suficientes. Una de las figuras era Ash Crimson, rubio y sonriente, mirándolo de soslayo mientras inspeccionaba una de sus uñas cuidadosamente pintadas.

Nuevamente lo acompañaban los dos hombres que lo habían atacado en la carretera. Uno, sabía ahora, después de haber encontrado información sobre ellos en la red, era Oswald, un mercenario vestido de impecable traje negro que se especializaba en atacar lanzando naipes como si de cuchillos se trataran. El otro era Shen Woo, un joven de ascendencia china, con rubio cabello erizado y piel bronceada, que ese día vestía una camisa de un doloroso color fucsia y mangas cortas completamente desabotonada que dejaba ver su torso desnudo, como si estuvieran en pleno verano y no en invierno.

En ese momento, Shen flexionaba sus dedos, ajustándose los guantes negros que llevaba, los tatuajes en sus antebrazos contrastando claramente contra su piel. Sonreía entretenido, impaciente por una buena pelea.

Kyo dio unos pasos hacia ellos, encarándolos, cerrando un puño con fuerza y dejando que el fuego anaranjado se encendiera a modo de advertencia.

Shen Woo y Oswald aparentemente entendieron el mensaje, porque se detuvieron, pero Ash siguió caminando.

—Kusanagi escurridizo —sonrió el rubio sin mayor preámbulo—. Huir de nuevo no te servirá de nada. Podrías darme lo que pido y así nos evitaríamos todo... esto. —Ash movió una mano señalando el cielo, el espacio entre ellos, sus compañeros, la ciudad en general.

Pero no señaló a Iori, notó Kyo con sorpresa, y evitó mirar en dirección al pelirrojo, por si Ash, al igual que él, no podía sentir la energía del músico y no había reconocido que era un Yagami.

—No, lo siento, no te daré nada, y tampoco te dejaré tomarlo —dijo Kyo con burla, mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer. No había podido decirle a Iori por qué estaba ahí ni había alcanzado a advertirle sobre Crimson, pero podía suponer que con ese intercambio de palabras las intenciones del rubio debían haber quedado perfectamente claras para el Yagami. ¿Debían retirarse para que Ash no se enterara de que tenía a las dos piezas faltantes del ritual delante de él? ¿O debían enfrentar a Ash y acabar con su amenaza ahí, en ese instante?

No alcanzó a tomar una decisión, porque Ash hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y sus dos compañeros se lanzaron al ataque simultáneamente.

Kyo se preparó para recibirlos, sin tiempo para pensar en nada más. Shen y Oswald iban en línea recta hacia él mientras Ash corría hacia un lado para flanquearlo, sus ojos celestes iluminados con un brillo maniático. Kyo procuró seguir la trayectoria de Ash de reojo, sabiendo que de los tres él era quien podía considerarse más peligroso, pero tuvo que apartarse bruscamente porque vio las afiladas cartas de Oswald volando hacia él.

Las esquivó por un buen margen, pero durante ese momento de distracción Ash había llegado a su lado. Shen Woo también estaba ahí, su torso arqueado mientras tomaba impulso para golpearlo con el puño.

El joven chino no poseía habilidades especiales; usaba un demoledor estilo de boxeo que quizá habría sido entretenido de enfrentar bajo circunstancias normales en una pelea de uno contra uno, pero en ese momento, con Ash Crimson a centímetros de distancia, y con Oswald muy probablemente preparando otra andanada de naipes, Kyo sabía que bastaba un golpe de Shen para verse en serios aprietos, porque intentar bloquearlo lo dejaría completamente abierto a los ataques de los otros dos.

Priorizando, Kyo decidió enfocarse en Ash Crimson. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, dejando que el golpe de Shen Woo conectara contra su costado mientras él encaraba a Ash.

Sin embargo, lo que sintió fue apenas un roce inofensivo, y luego una ráfaga de aire pasó por su lado cuando Iori interrumpió el ataque de Shen con un rápido movimiento que hizo que éste saliera despedido hacia atrás varios metros. Kyo alcanzó a ver que Iori corría hacia Shen para continuar con ese ataque, y que Shen pasaba de sorprendido a sonriente y se ponía en guardia, viéndose ansioso por enfrentar a ese inesperado oponente.

No pudo mirarlos más porque la energía verde de Ash se encendió demasiado cerca de su rostro y tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, sintiendo que su fuego pedía salir, queriendo quemar al rubio.

Cuando Ash saltó hacia él para seguirlo, Kyo dejó que una llamarada de fuego se encendiera formando un amplio arco defensivo, odiando un poco el hecho de que no quería arriesgarse a recibir al rubio con un golpe debido al estado en que estaba su hombro. Una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra dos oponentes simultáneos estaba fuera de la cuestión.

Su fuego alcanzó a chamuscar el ceñido traje rojo que Ash llevaba.

—Eso no fue nada amable —dijo el rubio con un mohín tras esquivar el resto de las flamas, sus ojos celestes fijos en Kyo y luego bajando la mirada para evaluar la magnitud del daño en su ropa.

Oswald tomó la posta entonces, invadiendo el espacio personal de Kyo, una carta de su baraja sujeta entre sus dedos. El mercenario cortó de abajo hacia arriba, teniendo por objetivo el pecho de Kyo pero sólo alcanzando a rasgar su camiseta. Kyo contraatacó con un golpe envuelto en fuego, que no llegó a conectar porque Ash aprovechó la distracción para ponérsele detrás y asestarle un traicionero rodillazo contra la columna que lo hizo trastabillar hacia adelante, directamente hacia Oswald, que esperaba esta vez preparado para lanzar tres cartas con cada mano.

Kyo invocó a sus flamas para protegerse, incinerando los naipes mientras estos volaban por el aire. Maldijo para sí al sentir que uno escapaba su fuego y le provocaba un profundo corte en la pierna.

—Hoy estás muy a la defensiva, Kyo, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Ash cubriéndose los labios con una mano para ocultar una risilla—. Hasta podría decirse que tu amigo está peleando mejor —agregó, señalando con un dedo hacia la calle unos metros más allá, donde Iori y Shen Woo continuaban enfrentándose. En ese momento Iori lanzaba un golpe, su mano como una garra, que Shen intentó bloquear con su brazo. El resultado fue una salpicadura de sangre cuando los dedos del Yagami desgarraron su piel, a la altura de los tatuajes de su antebrazo.

Kyo no pudo apartar la mirada, sintiendo una extraña fascinación al ver a Iori pelar por primera vez. Podía notar claramente la diferencia de nivel entre el Yagami y Shen Woo. Shen tenía técnica, pero Iori había sido criado para esto. El pelirrojo no estaba probando a su oponente, no estaba buscando disfrutar de la pelea. Cada movimiento de Iori tenía el claro objetivo de lastimar.

Vio la sorpresa de Shen, la expresión placentera de Iori al mirar sus dedos manchados de sangre. Shen quiso golpear al pelirrojo con su brazo sano, pero bastó un simple gesto de Iori para desviar el golpe, y luego fue Iori quien atacó, dando un certero puñetazo en el estómago del joven y enviándolo contra uno de los autos que estaban aparcados en la calle.

La alarma del vehículo comenzó a sonar, aguda e insistente. Shen quedó apoyado contra la carrocería abollada, sin aliento.

—¿Oh? —sonrió Ash con ligereza, como si le pareciera muy interesante ver a su compañero derrotado con tanta facilidad. En seguida se volvió hacia Kyo. —Pensé que tendríamos tiempo de jugar un poco, pero creo que será mejor acabar con esto de una vez —fue todo lo que dijo, sus ojos celestes volviéndose despectivos, dando un paso hacia el Kusanagi y haciendo un gesto extraño con su mano derecha, como si pretendiera tomar algo del pecho de Kyo, a pesar de que aún había una distancia separándolos.

Kyo entrecerró los ojos ante la súbita y extraña sensación que lo embargó. Ash no lo estaba tocando, pero cuando sus dedos se cerraron en el aire, Kyo sintió como si éstos hicieran presión dentro de él. Y cuando Ash, su puño cerrado con fuerza, hizo un gesto de tirar, Kyo sintió que algo en su interior, algo invisible e indefinido, comenzaba a desgarrarse, paralizándolo.

Ash no había sido capaz de hacer eso durante sus peleas anteriores. Era la segunda vez que el rubio aparecía con un nuevo truco bajo la manga. Primero había sido su energía verde, y ahora esto. Y _esto_ , sabía Kyo, era grave. Ash Crimson estaba intentando arrebatarle su poder, y ni siquiera necesitaba que hubiera contacto físico entre ellos. ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido una habilidad así?

Ash sonrió al ver que el Kusanagi estaba inmovilizado por la sorpresa. Cerró su puño con más fuerza, disfrutando el momento. Sentía el cosquilleo del poder de los Kusanagi pasando entre sus dedos, aunque éste no fuera visible aún, y parecía que había bastado aquel contacto —o no-contacto— para que sus sentidos se agudizaran. Por sobre la insistente alarma del vehículo en el que un semiinconsciente Shen Woo seguía apoyado, podía oír la respiración agitada de Kyo, los pasos del pelirrojo acercándose, Oswald a su espalda, aguardando en silencio, impaciente. Los colores de los edificios y vehículos que los rodeaban cobraron más nitidez, y Ash se encontró mirando fascinado cómo en los irises castaños de Kyo parecía haber filamentos dorados brillando cada vez con mayor intensidad, como si de fuego se tratara.

Y de pronto Ash gritó, su mano aflojándose, porque el fuego ya no estaba sólo dentro de los ojos del joven. El fuego se había concentrado no alrededor de Kyo sino de _él_ , y formaba una columna de llamas escarlata que se alzaban hacia el cielo, aprisionándolo, sin permitirle moverse, expandiéndose en todas direcciones, resquebrajando el pavimento bajo sus pies, quemando su traje, su cabello, su _piel_.

Mientras hacía un intento desesperado para protegerse usando su energía verde, Ash vio que Oswald se apartaba prudentemente del camino del fuego y que el pelirrojo se detenía en seco a unos pasos de distancia. Vio que Kyo seguía de pie ante él, su rostro inexpresivo, sus manos cerradas con fuerza, sin apartar la vista, observándolo arder. El brillo dorado estaba en todas partes ahora, en sus ojos castaños, rodeando su cuerpo, ramificándose en el aire. La mirada del Kusanagi se endureció súbitamente, y adivinó lo que Kyo pretendía hacer: concentrar toda aquella energía en un punto, y luego dejarla estallar, para que él acabara hecho mil pedazos.

«Como si te lo fuera a permitir», pensó con rabia, invocando a su dios y rogando por ayuda, ya fuera el poder para resistir ese ataque, o una manera de salir de ahí.

De inmediato, Ash sintió que una fría luz azul lo rodeaba, y con ella desaparecieron el calor y el dolor provocados por el fuego. Cerró los ojos elevando un agradecimiento a Orochi, y luego lo invadió una risa irreprimible; era histérica y colérica en partes iguales, pero acabó siendo malévola y casi entretenida.

Había perdido ese enfrentamiento, pero ahora conocía la magnitud del poder de los Kusanagi. Ahora entendía por qué Orochi estaba interesado en ese joven castaño que a simple vista parecía un humano insignificante.

Ahora sabía que pronto todo ese poder sería suyo.

* * *

La explosión ocurrió unas milésimas de segundo demasiado tarde. Kyo alcanzó a ver cómo Ash desaparecía súbitamente rodeado de una luz azul a pesar de estar atrapado en la columna de fuego que él había invocado. Maldijo para sí, dejando que las llamas se apagaran, llevándose una mano al pecho, pero esta vez no por la desagradable sensación que Ash le había dejado, sino porque su corazón latía demasiado deprisa, por haberse excedido en su invocación del fuego escarlata.

Quiso respirar profundamente, pero no lo consiguió. Al contrario, la opresión en su pecho no hizo más que aumentar. El mundo ante él se oscureció. Intentó resistir, porque todavía había enemigos cerca, pero su organismo estaba empeñado en hacerle saber que había una razón por la que los Kusanagi eran conocidos por usar fuego _anaranjado_ , no escarlata.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso fuera a conseguir que la opresión pasara, y cuando los volvió a abrir, vio con cierto alivio que Oswald no le estaba prestando atención. El mercenario no parecía tener interés en él ahora que Ash Crimson ya no estaba. Se había alejado y caminaba en dirección a Shen Woo.

Kyo volvió a cerrar los ojos. Había un sonido sumamente molesto en el aire, y tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que la alarma del vehículo contra el que Iori había golpeado a Shen aún estaba sonando. Detrás de ese sonido insistente le pareció oír el eco de unas sirenas.

—... irnos —oyó vagamente.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos una vez más, pero los párpados le pesaban. El pecho le dolía tanto que se preguntó si estaría sufriendo un ataque al corazón. Quizá no había sido buena idea utilizar su poder al máximo justamente mientras Ash Crimson estaba intentando robarle dicho poder.

—Kyo —dijo la voz de Iori con un dejo de impaciencia y Kyo se dio cuenta de que Iori estaba a su lado. Las sirenas debían estar más cerca de lo que había pensado, porque apenas conseguía oír al pelirrojo. Le pareció ver las luces intermitentes de las patrullas policiales al final de la calle.

Cuando Kyo no respondió ni se movió de donde estaba, Iori gruñó algo entre dientes y sujetó al Kusanagi por un brazo, obligándole a pasarlo por detrás de sus hombros para poder irse de ahí antes de que la policía llegara. El Kusanagi protestó ligeramente, un quejido escapando de sus labios al ver que Iori no tenía consideración con su hombro lastimado, pero se dejó hacer. ¿Qué otra opción quedaba? Estaba demasiado ocupado usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse consciente.

Mientras echaban a andar con algo de esfuerzo, Iori notó que en los ojos de Kyo aún se podía ver rastros de un brillo dorado.

* * *

Última revisión: 2016.05.30


	3. En un apartamento

A pesar del dolor en su pecho, Kyo estaba en movimiento aún, apoyado en Iori y dejando que el joven pelirrojo asumiera el control de la situación. No sabía a dónde lo llevaba, pero procuraba seguirle el paso, sintiendo las piernas cada vez más torpes y pesadas. Su pierna derecha, en particular, se negaba a sostener su peso debido al corte que había recibido, y Kyo alcanzaba a ver que una mancha de sangre estaba extendiéndose por la pernera de su pantalón.

Al obligarse a mirar a su alrededor para ver dónde se encontraban, se dio cuenta de que reconocía el lugar. Estaban de vuelta en el edificio de la sala de ensayos, pero caminaban por la acera posterior, en dirección al estacionamiento subterráneo. La fachada trasera le era familiar porque por la mañana había hecho un reconocimiento del área antes de decidir que lo mejor era esperar a Iori en la puerta delantera, junto con el grupo de fans.

Le parecía que aquello había sucedido años atrás. Y también sentía como si llevara kilómetros caminando con su brazo apoyado en los hombros de Iori, a pesar de saber que apenas debían haber recorrido un par de cuadras. Cada paso que daba le hacía sentir que su corazón iba a estallar, y los metros que aún los separaban de la puerta del estacionamiento le parecieron insalvables.

A pesar de eso, se obligó a seguir avanzando. Hubo un momento en que cerró los ojos con la fuerte impresión de que su corazón estaba bombeando aire en vez de sangre, y por un segundo estuvo seguro de que su cuerpo ya no daba más y que finalmente se desmayaría. Pensó que caería al suelo, pero Iori no se lo permitió.

—Falta poco —oyó que decía el pelirrojo sosteniéndolo más firmemente, su voz quizá un poco severa, pero a la vez tranquilizadora.

Kyo asintió, nuevamente dejándose llevar, apoyándose en Iori cuando la suave pendiente del parking demostró ser demasiado esfuerzo para su pierna lastimada.

Iori lo llevó por un sendero descendente pasando junto a filas de automóviles estacionados. El eco de sus pasos reverberaba en el aire y se mezclaba con el sonido de los vehículos que circulaban por el amplio sótano.

El aire cargado de gases de escape no ayudó a que Kyo pudiera respirar con mayor facilidad, pero al menos lo que Iori dijo resultó ser cierto. No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a un GT-R deportivo de color gris oscuro cuya puerta Iori abrió sin dejar de sujetar al Kusanagi.

Kyo se deslizó en el asiento de cuero sin protestar ni hacer preguntas. Fue sólo cuando Iori cerró la puerta y rodeó el vehículo para ir a sentarse detrás del volante que Kyo se cuestionó el estar dentro de ese espacio tan reducido junto con un Yagami.

Sin embargo, en vez de preocuparse por eso, Kyo notó que lo invadía una profunda sensación de resignada calma. Sus brazos y piernas se hicieron pesados, y se dio cuenta de que su ritmo cardiaco por fin estaba normalizándose. Los latidos alocados de hacía unos segundos eran ahora una cadencia indolora que se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta. Sintió como si se hundiera poco a poco en el asiento mientras lo invadía un profundo sopor y giró su rostro hacia Iori, quien no había encendido el vehículo y parecía estar reflexionando sobre qué hacer.

—Iori —dijo Kyo en voz baja, sonriendo un poco burlón cuando Iori lo miró—. Creo que me voy a desmayar. Lo siento —murmuró, y su pesar sonó sincero.

Iori vio cómo, tras decir esas palabras, la mirada de Kyo se desenfocaba y la sonrisa se borraba de sus labios. La cabeza del joven cayó hacia adelante, sus mechones castaños cubriendo sus ojos.

Se quedó observándolo, teniendo que reconocer que el joven había aguantado bastante. Durante el corto trayecto hasta el estacionamiento, más de una vez Iori había sentido el cuerpo del joven completamente laxo a su lado, como si Kyo estuviera entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia.

Tras un instante de duda, acercó su mano a los labios de Kyo para comprobar que estuviera respirando. Dejó que su aliento le rozara la piel un momento más del necesario, y luego tiró del cinturón de seguridad y lo cruzó sobre el pecho del joven.

Siguió mirándolo, viéndose ligeramente sorprendido de sus propias acciones. ¿Significaba eso que planeaba llevar a Kyo a algún lugar? No lo había decidido, no de forma consciente, al menos. Inicialmente, todo lo que había buscado era alejar a Kyo del lugar de la pelea. La policía podía haber acudido porque alguien había reportado una inofensiva pelea callejera, o porque algún testigo había visto fuego y explosiones. Y era de conocimiento general que en ese país las explosiones significaban actos terroristas hasta que se probara lo contrario. Él no había tenido razón para ayudar al Kusanagi, pero tampoco para dejarlo en manos de la policía.

Iori cruzó los brazos sobre el volante, pensando.

Podía esperar ahí a que las patrullas se fueran. Eso le daría tiempo a Kyo para despertar. La molestia de verse descubierto como un Yagami ya había pasado, y todo lo que quedaba era cierta curiosidad por saber lo que el joven tenía que decir.

Su mirada volvió a posarse en Kyo. Era extraño que esa persona que hacía unos minutos había hecho tan impresionante demostración de poder estuviera ahora completamente a su merced.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a los tres hombres que habían atacado a Kyo. Bajo circunstancias normales, tal vez no habría desaprobado un ataque de tres contra uno. Después de todo, una ventaja numérica no era más que una forma eficiente de lograr un objetivo. Las probabilidades de éxito aumentaban. Si había una meta concreta, una pelea no tenía por qué ser justa u honorable.

Sin embargo, ésta distaba de ser una «circunstancia normal». Un Kusanagi estaba involucrado. Kyo Kusanagi. La persona que él debía haber desafiado y vencido en un enfrentamiento donde nadie más habría tenido el derecho de participar. Una victoria sobre Kyo, mano a mano y sin la intervención de terceros, habría sido motivo de orgullo. Por eso, al ver a esos tres atacando al joven al mismo tiempo le había dejado en claro que ninguno estaba a la altura de Kyo, y que eran conscientes de ello.

Ver que Kyo pretendía ocuparse de los tres atacantes como si éstos fueran dignos de su atención había hecho hervir su sangre de forma irracional. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo. Había sucumbido al impulso de lanzarse contra alguno de ellos, cualquiera. El rubio de piel bronceada había sido el que estaba más cerca, y se había ocupado de él sin esfuerzo, comprobando que no merecía enfrentarse a Kyo.

En ese momento, por instinto, Iori miró por el espejo retrovisor del auto, frunciendo el ceño. En seguida encendió el vehículo, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad. Salió en reversa con más velocidad de la necesaria y los neumáticos chirriaron contra el asfalto. Unos segundos después dejaba el estacionamiento subterráneo y aceleraba por calles secundarias.

Había alcanzado a ver a alguien acechando en las sombras del estacionamiento; una persona delgada vestida completamente de negro. No le cabía duda de que se trataba del hombre que había peleado con Kyo. Los habían dejado vivos a los tres, después de todo, y nada les impedía volver a intentar atacar al Kusanagi, particularmente si sabían que no estaba en condiciones de defenderse.

Condujo un largo rato sin rumbo definido para asegurarse de que no lo estuvieran siguiendo. Enfiló hacia el puerto y luego hacía la bahía, yendo a lo largo del camino paralelo al mar por varios minutos antes de dar una vuelta en U y retornar. Llegó a considerar tomar el puente para ir hasta East Island, pero luego se dijo que era suficiente. ¿Estaba conduciendo en círculos porque quería perder a un posible perseguidor, o porque no sabía qué diablos hacer con Kyo?

Miró de soslayo al joven aún dormido. La herida en su pierna ya no sangraba, pero requería atención. Todo él parecía necesitar un lugar donde poder descansar por unas horas, sin correr el peligro de ser atacado.

Iori tomó una decisión entonces, y esperó no tener que arrepentirse.

* * *

Kyo despertó con un sobresalto, incorporándose y encontrándose con que estaba sentado sobre una cama de dos plazas en una habitación que no conocía.

Se puso alerta de inmediato, obligando a su mente a aclararse. Recordaba que había estado peleando contra Ash Crimson y sus compañeros... y luego todo se volvía confuso. Ash intentando arrebatarle su poder, fuego escarlata, dolor.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, concentrándose. Había peleado contra Ash... había usado demasiado poder...

Iori había estado ahí.

Su último recuerdo nítido era un auto deportivo, un GT-R gris de dos puertas, y el haber pensando absurdamente que Iori hacía bien al preferir un vehículo de marca japonesa.

Bajó de la cama con lentitud, sintiendo un malestar generalizado e incomodidad con cada movimiento que hacía.

Pronto descubrió a qué se debía. Su hombro izquierdo había sido vendado con tal fuerza que casi no podía mover el brazo. Y en su pierna derecha sentía un vendaje haciendo una presión exageradamente dolorosa que le recordó de golpe el corte que había recibido durante el mediodía, mientras se enfrentaba a Oswald y a Ash Crimson y... Y no a Shen Woo, porque era Iori quien se había hecho cargo de él.

Kyo echó una rápida mirada al resto de la habitación antes de probar dar un paso. Era un poco estrecha, apenas una habitación para invitados, pero saltaba a la vista que se trataba de un lugar lujoso. La luz tenue que la iluminaba provenía de una lámpara sobre el velador, y, a través de la ventana que estaba tras la cabecera de la cama, podía ver que ya había anochecido; la ciudad se extendía ante él, una miríada de puntos de luz titilando en el horizonte.

Las paredes eran blancas, a juego con el suelo de fino porcelanato, y al pie de la cama, sobre una alfombra negra de pelo cortado, Kyo encontró un banquillo blanco rectangular. En él, cuidadosamente alineados, se encontraban su cartera, su teléfono móvil y los calmantes que le había conseguido el personal del hotel. La ropa que había llevado por la mañana también estaba ahí, con los pantalones ensangrentados dentro de una bolsa transparente, para que no mancharan el impecable mobiliario.

Kyo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en cómo su ropa había llegado a ese banquillo y todo lo que eso implicaba. Tampoco quiso pensar en que _alguien_ había atendido sus heridas mientras él dormía y le había puesto las prendas limpias que ahora llevaba: una camiseta negra que le iba un poco grande, y holgados pantalones de algodón.

Tomó su celular y le echó una mirada. Tenía llamadas perdidas y mensajes exigiendo novedades. Negó para sí, sin ganas de responder, y guardó el aparato en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sin que sus pies descalzos hicieran ruido a pesar de que cojeaba notoriamente, Kyo se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con cautela. Atisbó por la ranura antes de abrirla por completo, y, tras comprobar que estaba en un lugar aparentemente seguro, salió a una amplia sala de estar que se encontraba vacía y a oscuras, sus contados muebles y abundantes espacios negativos resaltando su atractivo principal: un ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared y que dejaba ver altos edificios, una multitud de letreros de neón, y la ciudad extendiéndose más allá.

A pesar de que ninguna luz estaba encendida, la iluminación del exterior permitía que Kyo viera un sillón blanco situado de cara al paisaje del ventanal. Una mesa de centro estaba colocada sobre la alfombra gris extendida en medio de la sala. También había un televisor de pantalla plana montado en la pared pero, además de la cómoda de madera blanca bajo él, no había más mobiliario. La única señal de vida en aquella sala era un cenicero de cristal sobre la mesa, que contenía algunas colillas de cigarro.

Kyo se asomó por otras puertas que desembocaban en la sala, pero no encontró nada interesante; una era un armario empotrado, vacío, otra un pasillo que llevaba hacia la cocina-comedor, y una tercera, cerrada con llave, consistía de un panel de grueso vidrio pavonado a través del cual alcanzaba a ver una escalera que llevaba al piso superior.

Siguió andando, sorprendiéndose de lo grande que era ese apartamento. La decoración exudaba lujo y elegancia. Las superficies de los suelos y muebles, los acabados de las paredes y zócalos, y hasta los picaportes de las puertas, estaban perfectamente pulidos e impecables. La paleta de colores negro-blanco-gris se mantenía en todo el lugar, dándole un aire impersonal que le hizo pensar que no encontraría a nadie viviendo, realmente _viviendo_ , ahí.

Sin embargo, tras dar algunos pasos más sobre el frío porcelanato, creyó oír un sonido rítmico y repetitivo viniendo de un largo pasadizo que llevaba hacia el interior del lugar. Fue hacia él despacio, sin encender las luces y procurando no hacer ruido.

Había una puerta entreabierta al final del pasillo. Al llegar a ella, no necesitó empujarla para ver que dentro había un pequeño estudio de grabación. En cada cara de la sala se alineaban muebles con consolas negras llenas de deslizadores y luces indicadoras parpadeantes. Había un teclado dispuesto en una mesa y altavoces montados en las paredes. Los muros estaban cubiertos con material de aislamiento acústico.

El sonido que Kyo había oído era el rítmico pulsar de una púa contra las cuerdas de un bajo.

Quien tocaba el bajo era Iori, sentado de espaldas a la puerta sobre un banquillo de poca altura. Llevaba puestos unos grandes auriculares negros y no había notado la presencia del Kusanagi. Su espalda estaba ligeramente encorvada sobre el instrumento, sus anchos hombros marcándose contra la tela blanca de la delgada camisa que llevaba.

Kyo lo observó un largo rato, inmóvil en la puerta. Recordó lo que había pasado después de la pelea contra Ash, la manera en que Iori lo había ayudado a retirarse del lugar. Había estado en el auto con él, y luego todo se había oscurecido...

Entrecerró sus ojos, esforzándose por alcanzar un evasivo recuerdo, teniendo la certeza de que había recuperado la consciencia brevemente en algún momento, y que algo importante había pasado. Algo que hacía que ahora pudiera mirar al pelirrojo sin sentir tanta desconfianza.

¿Qué era?

Ah... Sí. Él había despertado una vez antes, cuando se ponía el sol. Recordaba las paredes blancas teñidas de anaranjado de la habitación de invitados. Iori había estado ahí, sentado en el borde de la cama y guardando unos vendajes en un pequeño botiquín transparente. Al darse cuenta de que estaba consciente, el pelirrojo lo había mirado sin que su rostro expresara nada, pero parecía haber leído fácilmente la expresión del rostro de Kyo, porque tomó un vaso de agua que estaba sobre el velador y lo acercó a sus labios en silencio, con su mano libre ayudando a Kyo a levantar un poco la cabeza.

Kyo había bebido ávidamente, sin ser capaz de formular palabras o pensamientos coherentes, y luego se había dejado caer sobre la almohada.

«Puedes descansar un poco más. Estás a salvo», había dicho Iori en voz baja, y Kyo solamente había cerrado los ojos y se había vuelto a dormir.

Kyo bajó la mirada, confundido al recordar lo amable que había sido el pelirrojo. Pero, ¿no había deseado que Yagami fuera una persona decente? ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto que su deseo pareciera ser una realidad?

Se pasó unos segundos más mirando a Iori. El pelirrojo estaba completamente concentrado en la música, y el hecho de que estuviera de espaldas a la puerta, con la guardia baja, le decía a Kyo que tal vez Iori también esperaba que él fuera una persona decente. Y él lo era, claro que sí, por eso decidió que no quería interrumpir lo que Iori estaba haciendo y volvió despacio a la sala, para esperar ahí.

Tomó asiento en el sillón, de cara hacia la ventana. Observó su mano derecha un instante y dejó que el fuego anaranjado brotara de sus dedos. No sintió nada en particular. Las flamas ardían dócilmente, sin costarle esfuerzo. Sin embargo, cuando quiso hacerlas arder con más fuerza y tornarlas escarlata, sintió que su corazón se contraía.

Apagó el fuego y puso su mano contra su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Su ritmo cardiaco no se había acelerado, pero la punzada había sido muy clara. Aquello no estaba bien.

Siempre había sabido que no debía abusar del fuego escarlata, pero su cuerpo nunca había reaccionado de aquella manera. Ash Crimson debía haberle hecho _algo_ aquella mañana, incluso a pesar de que fracasó en su intento de robar su poder.

¿Qué quedaba ahora? ¿Evitar a Ash a toda costa? Kyo no tenía ganas de volver a ponerse al alcance del rubio. No quería que la sensación de algo desgarrándose en su interior se repitiera, y luego descubrir que tampoco era capaz de invocar al fuego anaranjado.

—A salvo, ¿eh? —murmuró, recordando las palabras de Iori, y sonrió. Quizá no estaban _completamente_ a salvo, pero sí más seguros, porque ahora estaban juntos y eso les daba una ventaja sobre Ash.

* * *

Si se concentraba, desde la sala Kyo alcanzaba a escuchar las melodías que Iori estaba tocando en el estudio. Llegaban a él como un eco bajo, en ocasiones apenas una vibración que podía percibir en el suelo y los muebles.

No pudo evitar relajarse con el sonido, y miró el paisaje de la ciudad a través del ventanal. Las luces de los autos que transitaban en la distancia, al combinarse con las discretas y rítmicas pulsaciones del bajo, resultaban casi hipnóticas, serpenteando por caminos que no alcanzaba a ver, y desvaneciéndose de súbito como tragadas por la oscuridad.

Su cuerpo había ido hundiéndose en el sillón de la sala y ahora se encontraba recostado en el ángulo del respaldo y el reposabrazos, en una posición cómoda y perfecta que hacía que no sintiera ninguna de sus heridas.

Estaba a gusto, y la sensación era bienvenida después de días cruzando la ciudad de un lado a otro con creciente frustración. A pesar de que aún no había hablado con Iori, la parte principal de su misión ya estaba cumplida: lo había encontrado. Y no sólo eso, había conseguido lastimar a Ash Crimson. Lo había hecho huir. No retirarse, como en ocasiones anteriores, sino huir como un cobarde. Había alcanzado a sentir cómo el fuego escarlata quemaba la piel del joven rubio, y nada le habría gustado más que a Ash le tomara un buen tiempo recuperarse.

Sin embargo, no se hacía ilusiones. Durante sus primeros enfrentamientos, antes de que empezara a tomar a Ash en serio, le había quemado su lacio cabello sólo por hacerle una demostración de su fuego. A los pocos días, Ash había vuelto a aparecerse con su cabello intacto. Eso significaba que tenía algún tipo de habilidad regeneradora, o que su dios podía curarlo.

Kyo ahora se inclinaba más a lo segundo, especialmente después de ver cómo Ash había desaparecido aquella mañana, cuando él había estado seguro de tenerlo atrapado dentro de una prisión de fuego escarlata.

Una corazonada le decía que el nivel de poder innato de Ash no era alto, pero el rubio definitivamente tenía acceso a ciertas habilidades, de seguro otorgadas por Orochi. La manera gradual en que iba haciendo uso de ellas le hacía sospechar que el dios estaba ganando fuerzas con cada día que transcurría.

Después de todo, durante su primer encuentro, Ash no había representado una amenaza. Luego había aparecido siendo capaz de usar energía verde en sus ataques, y ahora poseía esa desagradable capacidad de arrebatarle su poder con tan sólo un gesto de su mano.

Si ése era el poder de Orochi actualmente, cuando todo lo que había conseguido era el espejo sagrado... ¿cómo sería cuando obtuviera su fuego? ¿O el de Yagami? ¿Qué no sería capaz de hacer?

Kyo salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que el bajo había dejado de sonar.

No se movió de la posición en que estaba cuando vio a Iori aparecer con pasos silenciosos en la sala unos segundos después. Lo observó en el reflejo del vidrio, sintiendo el contradictorio impulso de querer dirigirle la palabra y a la vez pasar desapercibido. Se decidió por guardar silencio, solamente observando. Iori se veía tranquilo también, y estaba vestido como él, con ropas holgadas para estar en casa, las mangas de su camisa blanca cuidadosamente dobladas dejando sus antebrazos expuestos, los botones del pecho sin abrochar.

Kyo tuvo un ligero sobresalto cuando Iori se volvió hacia el ventanal y el reflejo de su mirada se cruzó con la suya. Ambos eran perfectamente visibles a la luz de los letreros de neón, que los bañaban en tonos rojos, verdes y celestes.

Iori no dijo nada. Kyo lo vio desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, y volver al cabo de un momento, una cerveza en una mano y en la otra una botella de agua que le ofreció en silencio.

Kyo recibió el agua por reflejo, por primera vez dándose cuenta de lo sediento que estaba, pero sus ojos castaños siguieron el movimiento de la mucho más apetecible botella de cerveza que Iori se estaba llevando a los labios. Estaba a punto de protestar por el mal trato que Iori daba a sus invitados (¿sólo le daba _agua_?, ¿habiendo _cerveza_?), pero se encontró con un iris rojo mirándolo fijamente, como desafiándolo a cometer la imprudencia de pedir alcohol después de haberse pasado la tarde desmayado.

—Gracias —murmuró Kyo un poco de mala gana, tragándose su protesta y bebiendo el agua, ignorando el hecho de que tenía tanta sed que prácticamente vació la botella de un solo trago.

Iori lo miró un segundo y luego se acercó al ventanal, quedándose de pie ahí.

Kyo se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba esperando que él hablara primero, y no supo por dónde empezar.

De nuevo sintió ganas de pedir una cerveza. Podía no ser una idea sensata, pero un poco de alcohol en la sangre para relajarse nunca estaba de más.

No estaba seguro de qué le ocurría ni por qué estaba dudando. Lo único que sabía era que, en todas las ocasiones en que había imaginado su encuentro con Yagami, esta situación no había estado presente. Yagami no lo ayudaba, Yagami no lo llevaba a su apartamento y le vendaba sus heridas. No le invitaba algo de beber, y definitivamente no se quedaba de pie en un silencio apacible esperando que él hablara.

—No tengo toda la noche —dijo Iori de pronto, un dejo de fastidio en su voz profunda, haciendo que Kyo tachara mentalmente lo que acababa de pensar sobre silencios apacibles.

El Kusanagi se puso de pie entonces, o lo intentó. Quería hablar frente a frente con Iori; no le gustaba tener que alzar la mirada hacia él y ver a Iori mirándolo desde lo alto con desprecio.

Su pierna lastimada, sin embargo, tenía otros planes, y cuando ésta cedió bajo su peso y Kyo se encontró con que caía de vuelta al sillón con un leve bote muy poco digno, se preparó inconscientemente para que su buen humor de aquella noche quedara arruinado por una burla del pelirrojo.

Pero no hubo ninguna burla. Sólo una mirada curiosa de parte de Iori.

Kyo se sintió muy confundido al darse cuenta de que el Yagami que había imaginado era totalmente distinto al real.

Y Iori debía pensar algo similar sobre él, porque tampoco parecía tener claro cómo debía tratarlo. Era más fácil mostrar amabilidad cuando él estaba inconsciente, en particular porque no lanzaba miradas desafiantes, que era lo que Kyo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de no entender del todo a Kyo, Iori podía ponerse fácilmente en su situación y concluir que el Kusanagi y su tonto orgullo exigían una conversación bajo condiciones de «igualdad», donde ambos estaban de pie, o ambos estaban sentados. Lo entendía porque él habría buscado lo mismo.

Kyo vio que Iori iba por el cenicero que estaba en la mesilla de centro, y luego volvía al ventanal, sentándose en el suelo justo frente a él, sin importarle en absoluto quedar unos centímetros por debajo de su línea visual. Al contrario, se veía cómodo y a gusto, su espalda completamente apoyada contra el vidrio y sus largas piernas flexionadas en el espacio que los separaba.

Dejando la botella de cerveza en el suelo, el pelirrojo sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó uno con los labios antes de alcanzarle la caja a Kyo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Lo prendió con su viejo mechero, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, había extendido su brazo hacia el Kusanagi para ofrecérselo, justo en el momento en que un destello anaranjado brotaba de los dedos del joven castaño y brillaba intenso en la poca luz de la sala.

Iori frunció el ceño ante aquel desliz. Cerró su puño con fuerza alrededor del encendedor y dio una profunda calada, consciente de que Kyo lo miraba con fijeza. Se había hecho la idea de que el Kusanagi iba a saber la verdad sobre él, pero eso no hacía que aquella situación fuera fácil de aceptar.

Kyo se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, su mirada intensa. La noche en que había conocido a Iori fuera del bar, no había pensado nada al verlo usar un mechero para encender un cigarro. Hasta era una buena idea, en cierto modo, porque la gente normal no reaccionaba bien al ver fuego brotando de la nada.

Tampoco había sospechado nada, al menos no de manera consciente, cuando Iori se había enfrentado a Shen Woo usando sólo golpes de sus manos desnudas. Tenía sentido que Iori prescindiera de usar el fuego púrpura, así Ash tardaría más tiempo en reconocer que él era el heredero de los Yagami.

Pero ahora, en la privacidad del departamento, donde tales precauciones eran innecesarias, Kyo sintió que algo no estaba bien. Y el semblante molesto de Iori no hizo más que confirmárselo.

Tras vacilar un momento, Kyo posó gentilmente su mano en la rodilla de Iori, mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos, alivio recorriéndolo al ver que Iori le permitía el gesto. Sintió la textura de la tela del pantalón, y el calor de la piel del pelirrojo bajo ella, pero la sensación propia de la presencia del fuego continuaba ausente. Retiró su mano despacio, viendo que Iori lo seguía con la mirada.

Iori vio cómo los ojos castaños de Kyo se llenaban de incredulidad y por un breve instante creyó que el castaño había _comprendido_ , sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones, simplemente atando cabos con la poca pero crucial información que Iori le había dado. Su energía no reaccionaba, había declarado que no era un Yagami, que su clan no existía... ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Tal vez lo suficientemente difícil, porque Kyo sacó la conclusión equivocada, y lo siguiente que Iori supo fue que las facciones del castaño se habían endurecido expresando una rabia de la que no lo había creído capaz.

—Fue Ash Crimson, ¿verdad? —exigió saber Kyo, su voz subiendo de tono, inclinándose hacia él demandando una respuesta, pero sin darle tiempo a contestar—. Llegué demasiado tarde y ese _bastardo.._. Lo voy a hacer PAGAR. Encontraré la manera de hacerle lo mismo que él nos hace a nosotros. La averiguaré y luego haré que ese maldito no vuelva a intentar robar el poder de los clanes en lo que le quede de vida...

—Kyo.

—Mi familia de seguro sabrá algo. Tantos años de historia ancestral, es imposible que Orochi tenga la ventaja...

Sujetando su cigarrillo medio olvidado con dos dedos, Kyo hizo un gesto para sacar su celular del bolsillo, planeando llamar de inmediato para pedir información a su clan.

Fue el turno de Iori de inclinarse hacia adelante para poder tocar ligeramente la pierna de Kyo, atrayendo su atención.

Kyo se quedó a medio marcar y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos aún brillantes de rabia.

—No fue él. No fue Ash Crimson —dijo Iori, su voz sonando muy calmada en contraste con la diatriba del Kusanagi, y Iori se encontró sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro del joven, que pasó de la rabia a la confusión y luego a lo que no podía describirse como otra cosa que preocupación. Era extraño saber que las emociones que veía en el Kusanagi eran por él, un desconocido.

—No... No entiendo —dijo Kyo.

Iori se apartó, volviendo a apoyarse en la ventana, fumando y mirando a Kyo a través del humo. Los letreros de neón parpadeaban rítmicamente. Celeste, verde, rojo. En los ojos de Kyo hubo destello escarlata. Producto de las luces, sin duda.

—Te dije que no era quien buscabas —dijo Iori quedamente y vio cómo Kyo negaba con la cabeza, empezando a comprender, pero negándose a creerlo.

—Pero eres un Yagami, el _heredero_ del clan Yagami —insistió Kyo.

—Es sólo un nombre. Eso que buscas, una rivalidad entre clanes, fuego púrpura; eso no lo vas a encontrar aquí.

Kyo bajó la vista. Lo que Iori decía era impensable. Y aún así... las pruebas habían sido claras; su energía nunca había reaccionado a la suya, el contacto con Iori se sentía como tocar a una persona común y corriente. Él había asumido que Iori tendría razones personales para ocultar su poder y evitar que alguien pudiera reconocerlo... pero...

¿Un Yagami sin fuego...?

—¿Cómo es posible?, ¿cómo ocurrió? —preguntó Kyo en voz baja, sin saber por qué no podía dirigir su mirada hacia Iori, optando por mirar la brasa de su cigarrillo, que se iba consumiendo lentamente entre sus dedos.

—Nací así —respondió Iori, extrañado ante la reacción del castaño. Evitaba mirarlo, y parecía tan perturbado como si él le acabara de anunciar que le faltaba un brazo o una pierna—. ¿Qué estoy viendo, Kusanagi? ¿Es lástima? —preguntó a continuación, su tono burlón, pero su voz aún sonando queda en la tranquilidad del apartamento.

—No es eso —murmuró Kyo, frunciendo el ceño, costándole un poco mirar a Iori a los ojos, pero finalmente haciéndolo—. Desde que tengo memoria, mi incentivo al entrenar siempre fue el no permitir que el heredero de los Yagami me venciera. Que _tú_ me vencieras. —Kyo hizo una pausa, midiendo sus palabras, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarle a Iori que, por un momento, sí había sido lástima lo que había sentido—. Usualmente nos imaginaba enfrentándonos. Me había hecho una idea... Es... extraño saber que no va a ser así.

—¿Quién lo dice?

Kyo no esperaba esa respuesta. Se quedó mirando fijamente al otro joven. La postura del pelirrojo no era desafiante, pero su mirada era firme y su tono serio.

—Dices que te entrenaron para que yo no te venciera —siguió Iori, y Kyo asintió—. Mi entrenamiento consistió en asegurar que podría matarte, fuego o no —señaló, aún hablando con total naturalidad.

Kyo sonrió levemente ante eso, como si la idea de que Iori quisiera matarlo le tranquilizara. No conseguía imaginar cómo había sido la vida del pelirrojo sin poder usar las llamas púrpura, pero era un alivio ver que no parecía muy afectado por eso. Se relajó un poco.

—¿Ese entrenamiento fue como el mío y también se empeñaron en hacer que me odiaras? —preguntó el Kusanagi con tono ligero, casi bromista, y no pudo evitar una risa baja al ver a Iori asentir para luego decir:

—Aún trabajo en ello.

—Esa parte también me está costando un poco —admitió Kyo.

Le pareció que el pelirrojo sonreía muy levemente antes de tomar un trago de lo que quedaba de su cerveza, pero luego vio que Iori se quedaba silencioso y pensativo, su mirada puesta en la botella marrón que sostenía. No consiguió leer su expresión. ¿Era resignación?

—Por cierto, gracias —dijo Kyo, sacando a Iori de sus pensamientos—. Podrías haberme abandonado en la calle esta mañana y no lo hiciste. Te lo agradezco.

Iori asintió como toda respuesta.

—Y gracias por darme una mano con Shen —siguió Kyo.

—No te veías muy convencido de poder con los tres —señaló Iori y Kyo alcanzó a captar un muy leve desdén en su voz.

—Ash viene ahora con DOS compañeros porque no tuve problemas en vencerlo a él varias veces antes —indicó, sin entender por qué diablos se había puesto a la defensiva y le daba explicaciones a un Yagami, pero sin poder quedarse callado—. Además pude con dos oponentes estando lesionado —insistió Kyo con su mejor voz arrogante.

—Ah —fue todo lo que dijo Iori, y a pesar de que su rostro estaba serio, Kyo estaba seguro de que podía ver un brillo de burla en su mirada.

—Soy muy bueno —aseguró Kyo.

—¿Cuando no estás cayéndote de motos y quedándote dormido por ocho horas después de pelear, quieres decir? —preguntó Iori en lo que era abiertamente una burla ahora.

—Ah... No... Eso fue... —intentó protestar Kyo, las palabras fallándole, soltando luego un bufido fastidiado—. Ese argumento no es justo, Yagami —gruñó, pero la molestia no duró mucho, porque vio que los hombros de Iori se sacudían con una risa baja, el pelirrojo cubriéndose el rostro con una mano un momento, negando para sí.

Cuando Iori lo volvió a mirar, Kyo sintió un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda ante la intensidad de sus irises rojos.

—Sé que eres bueno —dijo Iori con un tono tranquilo que nada tenía que ver con burlas esta vez—. Eres mi oponente, después de todo. No esperaba menos.

Kyo no supo cómo reaccionar ante el cumplido. Porque era eso, ¿no? Yagami le había hecho un cumplido y no dejaba de mirarlo con una expresión que él no conseguía definir.

Iori vio que, en vez de responder, el Kusanagi optaba por dirigir la vista hacia la ventana, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Él continuó observándolo en la poca luz, apreciando sus finos rasgos, el cabello castaño no demasiado largo, los ojos del mismo color fijos en un punto lejos de ahí, los delgados labios que en ese momento expresaban un leve fastidio que Iori sabía era falso.

Las dos veces que se habían encontrado, Kyo se había visto muy seguro de sí mismo. Aquella mañana, al verlo afuera de la sala de ensayos, su aire arrogante le había provocado una sincera molestia que no se había preocupado en ocultar. Pero ahora, después de hablar un poco, y de tener la oportunidad de observar al joven largamente, Iori había alcanzado a entrever que había algo _más_. Kyo simplemente no era la persona que su padre había dicho que sería. Había probado odiarlo, pero no lo había conseguido. El que su apellido fuera Kusanagi no era razón suficiente para eso.

Había cuidado del joven mientras estaba inconsciente, y le había parecido algo normal de hacer. Si hubiese encontrado a un desconocido medio desmayado en la calle quizá lo habría llevado a un hospital, pero de ninguna manera lo habría llevado a su departamento, y, sin embargo, con Kyo la decisión se había sentido correcta.

Hacía unos minutos, cuando finalmente le había revelado a Kyo que no podía invocar el fuego púrpura, la rabia y humillación que había esperando sentir al ver que el Kusanagi ahora _sabía_ , no habían llegado. Incluso cuando Kyo lo miró con una obvia lástima que luego procuró ocultar para no ofenderlo, él no había sentido tanta molestia como había aparentado. Más bien, había querido saber el porqué de la empatía que el castaño mostraba.

Si dos días atrás no se conocían... ¿por qué ambos estaban actuando de esa manera?

No encontraba una respuesta, y no podía evitar sentirse intrigado.

* * *

Última revisión: 2016.05.30


	4. En su apartamento

Iori se levantó para ir por otra cerveza, Kyo lo siguió con la mirada.

—Yo también quiero una —le recordó en son de broma, sin sorprenderse cuando no recibió respuesta.

A solas en la sala, Kyo vio que Iori había dejado su encendedor junto al cenicero. Se quedó observándolo fijamente, dándose cuenta de que aún no podía creer por completo lo que Iori le había revelado. Iori era un Yagami que no podía usar fuego... Es decir... ¿era una persona común y corriente? Sabía pelear, y decía que lo habían entrenado, igual que a él, pero...

Negando para sí, Kyo se inclinó hacia adelante intentando alcanzar el encendedor. Al ver que estaba demasiado lejos, se deslizó del sillón hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, manteniendo sus piernas levemente flexionadas ante él para no tirar de su herida. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del pequeño objeto plateado y lo examinó con curiosidad. Se veía viejo y gastado, la superficie opaca y con algunas melladuras. ¿Cuál sería su historia?

Levantó la tapa, mirando el mecanismo y accionándolo con algo de torpeza, porque muy pocas veces en su vida había tenido necesidad de usar un mechero. Una tímida llama se encendió, mitad azul, mitad anaranjada.

—¿También te caes de sillones? —oyó que preguntaba Iori a su espalda cuando lo vio sentado en el suelo.

—No es gracioso, Yagami —aseguró Kyo con un ligero fastidio. Había mencionado la caída de la moto porque en su momento le pareció una excusa inofensiva, pero aparentemente con esa simple frase se había dejado como un inepto ante los ojos de Iori.

El pelirrojo volvió a tomar su lugar de espaldas al ventanal, y Kyo se quedó donde estaba, separado de él por unos centímetros. Esa posición era más cómoda para hablar, sin que uno de ellos tuviera que alzar la mirada.

Kyo miró las manos de Iori, pero éste no había cedido a su petición de alcohol. Sin embargo, parecía haberse apiadado un poco de él, y, en vez de una simple botella de agua, en esta ocasión le entregó una bebida rehidratante transparente. Kyo la aceptó sin protestar, aunque mirando la cerveza de Iori de reojo.

El alcohol, obviamente, debía ir acompañado de más tabaco, y cuando Iori buscó la cajetilla para sacar otro cigarro, Kyo se dio cuenta de que él aún tenía el encendedor plateado en la mano.

Vio que el otro joven se llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios y se inclinaba hacia él. Hubo un momento incómodo en que no supo si debía devolver el pequeño objeto u ofrecerle fuego, _su_ fuego, a Iori.

Al final, se decidió por usar el mechero y acercar la débil llama hacia Iori. Se sintió sumamente extraño al hacerlo, pero decidió que era lo mejor. No quería encender sus flamas anaranjadas y que Iori pensara que se estaba burlando de él. No le había parecido que ésa sería su reacción —es decir, Iori se había mostrado bastante indiferente al revelar que no podía usar el fuego púrpura—, pero era mejor ir a lo seguro.

Yagami no dio señales de haber considerado extraño que Kyo le ofreciera ese fuego «artificial». Dejó que la llama acariciara la punta del cigarrillo y luego aspiró largamente. Antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para apoyarse contra el ventanal, le quitó el encendedor a Kyo con un gesto más bien brusco, y lo dejó en el suelo otra vez, lejos del alcance del castaño.

Kyo no supo si aquello había molestado a Iori. Bajó la mirada un momento, centrándose en abrir la bebida.

—Puedes preguntar —dijo Iori con voz queda tras exhalar el humo, sus ojos rojos fijos en Kyo.

Kyo sonrió y negó.

—¿Qué hay por saber? —respondió, restándole importancia al tema como, al parecer, hacía Iori.

Por supuesto, eran varias las preguntas que se contuvo de hacer a Iori, comenzando por cómo estaba tan seguro de que no podía acceder al fuego. Era una pregunta absurda, porque el fuego simplemente se _manifestaba_ , pero seguía siendo más fácil formularla que aceptar que Iori no tenía aquel poder. A eso seguía la interrogante de si había alguna «cura», algún ritual u objeto místico que pudiera ayudarle a canalizar su energía hasta hacerla arder...

—Más bien... —dijo Kyo, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos y alzando su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, su rostro adoptando una expresión más seria—. Queda el asunto de cómo afecta esto los planes de Ash.

Mientras Iori fumaba, Kyo le contó lo que sabía de Ash Crimson; la forma en que había aparecido un día diciendo que quería traer de vuelta a Orochi y que para eso necesitaba su fuego. Iori estaba al tanto de la historia de los clanes, y por su rostro pasó una sombra de molestia cuando Kyo le dijo que Ash tenía el espejo sagrado en su poder.

Kyo explicó todo lo que había averiguado sobre los compañeros del rubio. Iori se mostró de acuerdo en que Oswald en particular era quien se hacía más problemático con sus ataques a distancia, y aseguró que Shen Woo no daría problemas a menos que se tratara de un ataque simultáneo entre los tres.

El castaño asintió, había visto cómo Iori atacaba a Shen hasta hacer brotar sangre sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado. Recordó cómo Iori había mirado la sangre que manchaba sus dedos con una extraña expresión complacida.

Se contuvo de mirar las manos del pelirrojo y siguió hablando. Detalló que era posible que Ash estuviera adquiriendo poder gradualmente, y comentó que sospechaba que Orochi se hacía más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo.

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que Ash no te reconoció durante la pelea esta mañana —dijo Kyo—. Y aún si llegara a enterarse de que eres un Yagami, no le serviría de mucho...

Kyo se detuvo en seco al ver que los ojos de Iori se entrecerraban ligeramente ante esa frase. No había querido decirla así, y en verdad se había oído mal. No supo cómo retractarse. Estaba seguro de que empeoraría las cosas si pedía disculpas por su descuido.

Esperó que Iori lo insultara.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no dijo nada. Aguardaba a que él prosiguiera.

Y, tras un leve suspiro de alivio, Kyo lo hizo, contándole cómo su clan había decidido que lo mejor era advertir a Iori sobre lo que Ash pretendía hacer, cómo lo habían subido a un avión en dirección a Estados Unidos, y cómo él había pasado días intentando dar con su paradero hasta que, por fin, lo había encontrado.

Y no terminó ahí. Hizo hincapié en que había sido capaz de ver a través de su mentira y reconocerlo como un Yagami (y Kyo no sonó exageradamente satisfecho consigo mismo al decir esa última parte, claro que no).

Iori guardó silencio cuando Kyo acabó su relato. Sin embargo, vio que el Kusanagi lo miraba con fijeza expectante, sus ojos castaños brillantes y entretenidos, esperando algo de él. Iori intentó leer su expresión, pero no tenía idea de qué pasaba por la mente del joven en ese momento.

—¿No vas a preguntarme cómo supe que _sí_ eras un Yagami? —preguntó Kyo con impaciencia.

—No —ofreció Iori con sorna y se admitió a sí mismo que ver la expresión frustrada que puso el castaño fue casi entretenido.

Kyo se contuvo de mover su pierna para golpear la de Iori.

—El colgante —explicó Kyo de todos modos y sintió una enorme decepción al ver que el rostro del pelirrojo se mantenía invariable—. Con forma de luna creciente. El símbolo de tu clan. En la foto de tu banda.

Iori ladeó muy ligeramente su rostro, intentando saber de qué diablos estaba hablando el Kusanagi.

Kyo terminó de perder la paciencia y sacó su celular. Se tomó unos segundos para buscar imágenes de _Sviesulys_ , y cuando encontró la foto donde Iori llevaba el collar de varias cadenas y dijes, agrandó la imagen y volvió la pequeña pantalla hacia el joven pelirrojo, mirándolo con fijeza, atento a cualquier sutil reacción.

No hubo ninguna. Iori miró la pantalla y luego alzó la vista hacia él.

—Kyo —dijo Iori, y su tono fue tan condescendiente que Kyo no pudo evitar tensarse por reflejo—. Es sólo un accesorio —explicó el pelirrojo—. Para la sesión de fotos.

Hubo un segundo de completo silencio.

—Pero es el símbolo de tu familia —insistió Kyo sonando ofendido, aunque, por el dejo derrotado que se filtró en su voz, estaba claro que ya había caído en la cuenta de que su conclusión estaba errada.

—Si hubiera notado que uno de los colgantes era una luna, lo habría arrancado, de eso puedes estar seguro —dijo Iori—. Pero mis prioridades ese día eran otras, no le presté atención.

Kyo dejó caer la cabeza dramáticamente hasta apoyar la frente contra sus rodillas . Había estado tan orgulloso de su deducción y de que ésta fuera _acertada_...

—¿En verdad crees que llevaría el símbolo del clan Yagami? —preguntó Iori.

—Es tu familia —murmuró Kyo sin alzar la cabeza.

—Una familia que se avergonzaba de mi existencia —dijo Iori con voz seca, y Kyo alzó el rostro, sorprendido.

Iori parecía molesto consigo mismo por haber hablado de más.

Kyo guardó silencio, sabiendo que no había nada que él pudiera decir ante eso. Ofrecer palabras de consuelo era impensable.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Iori se levantó. Kyo no se movió de donde estaba.

En el reflejo de la ventana, vio que el pelirrojo iba a la cocina, llevando la botella vacía de cerveza. Se oyeron algunos ruidos de cosas siendo movidas con brusquedad, y a continuación el sonido de la botella estrellándose contra algo y quebrándose en pedazos.

—¿Yagami? —preguntó Kyo, sobresaltado, levantándose con esfuerzo.

Iori salió de la cocina sin decir nada y se dirigió a la puerta de vidrio pavonado que antes Kyo había encontrado con pestillo. Hubo un suave chasquido y ésta se abrió. Kyo apenas alcanzó a ver las escaleras que llevaban al piso en la planta superior cuando la puerta ya se cerraba tras el pelirrojo.

—¿Iori? —llamó Kyo en voz más alta, sin estar seguro de qué estaba pasando.

Iori se detuvo en seco, como reaccionando ante el sonido de su voz. Respiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud.

—Puedes pasar la noche aquí —dijo Iori, volviéndose a medias, Kyo apenas consiguiendo ver su rostro semioculto bajo el cabello rojo—. Continuemos esta conversación mañana.

Kyo asintió, un poco confundido, pero Iori ya había cerrado la puerta y desaparecido escaleras arriba.

* * *

Más dormido que despierto, Kyo vio una figura ante las puertas del armario de la habitación de invitados. Su cerebro se sentía como lleno de algodón y sólo procuró hacer una verificación básica en pos de su supervivencia: ¿la figura era rubia, o rubia bronceada, o vestía de negro?, ¿hacía movimientos amenazantes en su dirección?

No.

Entonces no era ninguno de los enemigos con que se había topado y podía seguir durmiendo.

Dejó que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse.

Por precaución, entreabrió los párpados unos segundos después, y confirmó que sí había alguien en la habitación, enfundado en una larga gabardina color vino, de pie cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Cerca de él. Demasiado cerca de él.

Se incorporó con brusquedad, su corazón acelerado por el sobresalto.

Iori lo miró con perfecta calma, inclinado sobre el velador.

—Es temprano, puedes seguir durmiendo —dijo como si no pasara nada, volviendo su atención a los objetos que dejaba en la mesilla junto a la lámpara.

Kyo sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar, y esta vez la sensación no tenía nada que ver con invocar al fuego escarlata. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es? —consiguió preguntar con voz ronca, por el sueño y también por la molestia de aquel brusco despertar.

—Las seis —dijo Iori, irguiéndose y mirándolo—. Hay café en la cocina —ofreció burlón porque Kyo seguía frotándose los ojos sin poder terminar de reaccionar.

—¿Quién diablos se levanta a las seis de la mañana? —gruñó Kyo.

—Está claro que tú no —comentó Iori.

Kyo murmuró algo ininteligible, y luego prestó atención a lo que Iori había dejado en la mesilla; su cerebro adormilado tenía problemas para dar sentido a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Llaves del departamento —señaló el pelirrojo con un dedo—. Vendajes. Mi número de teléfono.

Kyo contuvo un bostezo.

—¿Por qué?

—Debo ir a ensayar —dijo el pelirrojo, yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

La mente de Kyo se aclaró de súbito. Era de esperarse que Iori no cambiara su rutina diaria sólo porque él estaba ahí, pero no quería que Iori se expusiera al peligro innecesariamente.

—¿Es prudente...? Ash Crimson podría... —protestó.

Iori se volvió hacia él, una mano en el picaporte.

—Tú lo dijiste anoche, no le soy de utilidad. No gana nada intentando atacarme. Quien debe tener cuidado eres tú.

Kyo no pudo decir nada más porque Iori ya había salido de ahí. Un poco después escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse y cerrarse.

Kyo se dejó caer contra el colchón, recordando el abrupto final de la conversación de la noche anterior. Iori había estado molesto, pero esa molestia no había estado dirigida hacia él. Y ahora el Yagami se había mostrado amable de nuevo, dejándolo en su departamento, en posesión de las llaves, en completa libertad para husmear a su antojo.

Extendió su mano, buscando su celular y la tarjeta con el teléfono de Iori. No le sorprendió que la tarjeta fuera minimalista en extremo. Sólo el nombre de Iori y un teléfono en letras negras sobre un fondo gris. No decía nada más.

Ingresó el número en su teléfono, ignorando las notificaciones que le advertían que la batería casi se había descargado. No sabía si al pelirrojo le servía de algo tener su número, pero le envió un mensaje de todos modos. Como no supo qué escribir, sólo puso un京, el _kanji_ de su nombre.

A los pocos minutos se levantó y cojeó hacia la cocina en busca del café prometido.

Bastó dar una mirada al inmaculado lugar para concluir que Iori no lo usaba para preparar comida. No había una mancha de grasa en ninguna de las superficies, y Kyo se encontró pensando que era como mirar la cocina de un catálogo, tan impersonal como el resto del departamento. No le decía nada sobre Iori.

Rozó con una mano la pesada mesa de comedor de vidrio ahumado y luego pasó junto a la barra americana de granito oscuro. Las superficies vacías y sin adornos no daban muestras de haber sido utilizadas. Kyo supuso que la gente acaudalada podía darse el lujo de tener departamentos con enormes ambientes que no cumplían ningún propósito.

Sobre una de las encimeras vio la cafetera que Iori había mencionado y se pasó un buen rato buscando una taza en las alacenas. La vajilla era evidentemente costosa. Eso tampoco lo había imaginado. ¿Qué tan acomodado era Iori? Porque vivía como si tuviera mucho dinero. A diferencia de él, que no podía pagar una noche en un hotel decente sin que su padre le pidiera explicaciones y lo acusara de estar despilfarrando el dinero de la familia.

Cuando encontró una taza y el café finalmente estuvo servido, Kyo fue a investigar la nevera. No se sorprendió de encontrar sólo botellas y latas de cerveza, y ni rastros de algo comestible que pudiera llamarse desayuno salvo algunas frutas olvidadas en el cajón inferior.

Exploró un poco más, abriendo puertas de alacenas y cajones, sólo para encontrar que la mayoría estaban vacíos.

Tuvo que contentarse con robar una manzana y hacer notas mentales de todo lo que tenía que decirle a Iori sobre cómo alimentar a sus invitados.

Sentado a solas desayunando en esa enorme cocina, Kyo se permitió una sonrisa. En realidad, Iori no lo hacía tan mal. Eso de que vendara sus heridas había sido inesperado. El que se hubiera tomado el tiempo de dejarle las llaves y su número de teléfono, sin necesidad de que Kyo lo pidiera, había sido un gesto muy agradable también.

El que le dijera que estaba a salvo en su apartamento... En el hogar de un _Yagami_...

—Maldito Iori... —gruñó, la sonrisa sin terminar de irse.

Acabó el café pronto y luego volvió a la habitación a tomar una ducha. Se llevó otra sorpresa al ver que en el armario Iori había dejado toallas y ropa limpia. Eran prendas básicas, fáciles de combinar unas con otras; no nuevas, pero tampoco excesivamente gastadas.

Kyo se quedó sin saber qué pensar, una mano sobre la suave tela de aquellas prendas. ¿Iori estaba siendo amable por alguna razón? ¿O ésa era su forma de ser?

Y él mismo, ¿estaba teniendo consideraciones hacia el pelirrojo que no habría tenido bajo otras circunstancias? Quizá. Había evitado usar su fuego para no molestarlo, ¿no? Y procuraba tener cuidado al hablar del tema. No siempre tenía éxito, la conversación de anoche lo había demostrado, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo.

Al fin y al cabo, no buscaba enemistarse con él. Era agradable saber que tenía a Iori de su lado.

* * *

Tras tomar la ducha, Kyo sintió que perdía media mañana batallando con los vendajes, que se negaban a quedarse en su lugar. Optó por abandonarlos sobre la cama y se vistió rápidamente, viendo que la ropa que Iori había dejado le quedaba bastante bien.

Probó ponerse de pie. Bajo la protección de las vendas, la herida en su pierna había dejado de sangrar por completo y comenzado a cicatrizar, pero ahora Kyo sintió con claridad que el corte amenazaba con volver a abrirse.

Bufando con fastidio, miró los vendajes. Él no era bueno para eso, nunca lo había sido. Le parecía más práctico no moverse demasiado durante el día para dejar que la herida sanara. Podía quedarse en la cama (dormir un poco más sonaba tentador) o ir a ver algo de televisión a la sala. Después de todo, no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer salvo esperar que Yagami volviera.

Aunque, ¿en verdad esperar a Iori era necesario? Al no tener el poder de su familia, Iori estaba a salvo de Ash Crimson, pero a la vez no poseía ninguna habilidad que pudiera hacerlo «útil» en una futura pelea.

De inmediato, Kyo se sintió culpable al pensar eso. No obstante, su razonamiento tenía lógica, por mucho que le pesara. Mientras buscaba a Yagami por toda la ciudad, la idea de que ambos se enfrentarían a Orochi juntos había sido una posibilidad, pero ahora la situación era distinta.

Si iba a enfrentar a alguien como Ash, que tenía el poder de Orochi de su lado, no podía llevar a Iori consigo, porque con eso sólo conseguiría hacer que el joven corriera un riesgo innecesario.

Y, además, Iori no le había ofrecido su «ayuda» en ningún momento.

Permitirle pasar la noche en su departamento era muy distinto a ofrecerle arriesgar su vida por una causa que no era suya.

Un suave sonido proveniente de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al mirar la pantalla, vio que el dispositivo le anunciaba que la batería estaba a punto de agotarse.

Con un suspiro, Kyo se dirigió a la puerta, suponiendo que en el estudio de Iori encontraría algún cargador para el teléfono. Caminó despacio, maldiciendo cada vez que su pierna se negaba a sostener su peso como era debido, y fue gracias a la lentitud de sus pasos que, al pasar por la sala, se dio cuenta de que la puerta que llevaba a la planta superior no estaba cerrada del todo. Rió para sí. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Después de la conversación que habían tenido, Iori ya lo consideraba una persona confiable a la que no era necesario cerrarle puertas con llave?

Sintiéndose un poco animado por ese gesto, continuó por el pasillo hasta el estudio y entró despacio. Estaba tal como lo había visto la noche anterior, con la única diferencia de que las consolas se encontraban apagadas y el bajo de Iori estaba dispuesto en un soporte metálico junto a la pared.

Curioso, se inclinó hacia el instrumento para mirarlo de cerca. El logo de _Rickenbacker_ ocupaba el espacio entre las clavijas plateadas y el mástil estaba desgastado a causa de tanto uso. El cuerpo del bajo era de color rojo oscuro y blanco, y Kyo no pudo resistir la tentación de pasar sus dedos sobre las gruesas cuerdas metálicas, mientras evocaba la imagen de Iori la noche anterior, sentado tocando de espaldas a él.

Se sobresaltó cuando, una vez más, su celular lanzó un quejido.

Recordando por qué estaba ahí, Kyo miró a su alrededor, pero todos los cables que vio tenían sólo terminaciones para audio. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensando. Si Iori tenía un celular, significaba que debía haber un cargador en algún lugar de ese departamento. Quizá...

De vuelta en la sala y sintiendo sólo la más vaga de las culpabilidades por estar invadiendo la propiedad privada del pelirrojo, Kyo abrió la puerta de vidrio que llevaba al piso superior y miró escaleras arriba. Después de cinco escalones de pulido granito negro, éstas se curvaban hacia la derecha y no alcanzaba a ver más.

Tras mirar cauteloso por sobre su hombro a pesar de saber que no había nadie con él en el apartamento, Kyo inició el ascenso, sujetándose de las barandas laterales con firmeza para no poner peso en su pierna herida.

Con cada peldaño, comenzó a cuestionarse el significado de la puerta sin seguro. Podía tomarse como una muestra de confianza, pero de ninguna manera una invitación. ¿A quién le gustaba tener a un desconocido fisgoneando por la casa? Tal vez Iori pensaba que él sabría comportarse y no subiría. O quizá _sabía_ que subiría y sólo estaba comprobando el tipo de persona que Kyo era. De lo contrario, habría dejado la puerta asegurada o le habría prohibido subir (aunque, la verdad, no se imaginaba a Iori haciendo lo segundo).

Como fuera, si Iori descubría que había ido a la planta superior, él no planeaba negarlo. La necesidad que lo empujaba era genuina y mundana: debía cargar su teléfono y llamar a su padre, porque casi se habían cumplido veinticuatro horas desde su última comunicación, y no quería que los Kusanagi enviaran a alguien a buscarlo pensando que estaba en problemas. No era su culpa que Iori no contara con una línea fija en su apartamento, o al menos no una que él hubiera podido ver.

Una vez arriba, Kyo se tomó un segundo para procesar lo que veía. Estaba en una planta del mismo tamaño que el piso inferior, pero sin muros que delimitaran los espacios. No había ningún tipo de división. Ante él se extendía un piso abierto donde podía reconocer un dormitorio, una sala de estar, una _kitchenette_ y hasta un pequeño gimnasio personal.

Comprendió que, efectivamente, nadie vivía en el piso inferior y que lo más probable era que el tiempo que Iori permanecía ahí, lo pasaba dentro del estudio de grabación. Cuando había pensado que la decoración era muy impersonal, se había debido a eso.

El pálido sol de aquella mañana invernal entraba por los ventanales y creaba un ambiente acogedor, remarcando aún más el contraste entre ambos pisos. Aquí, Kyo pudo ver que en la parte que hacía de alcoba había una guitarra acústica apoyada en la pared junto a la cama, y el velador estaba cubierto por una pila de revistas que, al aproximarse a examinarlas, resultaron ser de bandas musicales y colecciones de acordes.

La combinación acromática de las paredes y el suelo se mantenía, pero al menos había algunas manchas de color rompiendo la monotonía. El cobertor de la cama era de un rojo vino muy oscuro, y los sillones de la sala de suave color arena.

Kyo paseó por el lugar, olvidando por un momento que no debía estar ahí. Disfrutó de los pequeños detalles que le permitían hacerse una mejor idea de la forma de ser del pelirrojo, como una revista sobre autos costosos que encontró entre los libros de acordes y que le hizo sonreír. En el suelo junto a la guitarra, unos desperdigados papeles garabateados con apresuradas partituras le hicieron imaginar a Iori sentado en el borde de la cama, componiendo melodías con la guitarra acústica hasta altas horas de la noche.

Al pasar junto al área que hacía de gimnasio, no pudo contenerse y le dio un satisfactorio golpe a la bolsa de arena que colgaba del techo. El equipo para ejercitarse no era mucho, apenas un banco de pesas y una jaula de barras, pero el amplio espacio libre alrededor le dio a entender que Iori lo usaba para entrenar su técnica de pelea también.

Junto al gimnasio encontró la única área cerrada del piso, que antes no había notado porque era fácil confundirla con la continuación de la pared. Al asomarse por la puerta, se encontró en un cuarto de baño de amplias proporciones, que llamó su atención porque tampoco tenía divisiones, ni siquiera para la ducha, que estaba instalada en una pared y dejaba caer el agua directamente en el suelo de baldosas.

Kyo supuso que alguna imperceptible inclinación del suelo evitaba que el agua fuera por donde no debía, pero no terminó de entender cómo hacía Iori para no acabar salpicándolo todo cada vez.

Cerró la puerta con firmeza, alejándose del baño mientras se decía que no había imaginado al Yagami tomando una ducha, claro que no.

La sala de estar, con sus sillones y la mesilla de centro que tenía por único adorno un cenicero de cristal, no le ofreció nueva información sobre el pelirrojo. El mueble bar que estaba a un lado resultó ser más interesante.

Kyo se encontró mirando una variada colección de licores y vasos con distintas formas para beber cada uno. Sonrió para sí al ver que había una botella de sake, y sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, hasta el momento, no había visto ninguna decoración japonesa en todo el departamento. Se preguntó si, así como hacía con su familia, Iori no le guardaba aprecio al Japón en general.

Aquello lo hizo pensar. El japonés con que Iori hablaba era perfecto, pero tenía una curiosa tendencia a sonar anticuado. ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en América? Si era así, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin visitar Japón?

El lamento de su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón le recordó, una vez más, por qué estaba ahí, y Kyo se apartó del mueble bar, dirigiéndose al área que hacía las veces de despacho. Un escritorio de grueso vidrio blanco estaba ubicado frente a una ventana desde donde se podía apreciar el paisaje matutino, y ahí, ¡finalmente!, encontró varios cables que salían de un tomacorriente. Buscó uno que coincidiera con la entrada de su teléfono y, al conectarlo, el pequeño aparato pareció agradecerle con un sonido de alivio, de inmediato cambiando su luz roja moribunda por el parpadeante verde de la esperanza.

Kyo se sentó ante el escritorio y curioseó sus cajones, dando tiempo a que el teléfono cargara un poco, pero no encontró gran cosa. Lo único interesante era una laptop negra ante él.

Levantó la tapa con cuidadosa lentitud, como si pudiera tratarse de una trampa que le estallaría en el rostro, y, cuando nada ocurrió, presionó una tecla al azar.

—No sé qué esperaba —murmuró al encontrarse cara a cara con un pequeño cuadro de diálogo que le pedía una contraseña.

Volvió su atención al teléfono y, sin muchas ganas, lo tomó y marcó el número de su padre. En Japón era de noche ya. Quizá su familia estaría terminando de cenar.

«Kyo», oyó en la línea, y forzó una sonrisa procurando ignorar la facilidad que tenía Saisyu Kusanagi para hacer que su nombre, pese a ser tan corto, sonara como un regaño.

—Padre —saludó, con exagerada animación.

«¿Encontraste a Yagami?». Ésa era la pregunta con que Saisyu empezaba cada conversación, y que siempre llevaba un implícito «seguramente no, porque mi hijo es un inútil».

— _Hai, hai_ —dijo Kyo, aún forzando su sonrisa para que ésta se filtrara en su voz.

El silencio del otro lado le indicó que su padre no había esperado esa respuesta.

—Encontré a Yagami. Y te gustará saber que Ash Crimson está en South Town y que ha conseguido una manera de absorber mi poder sin siquiera necesitar tocarme.

«Maldito hijo de perra».

Kyo no pudo más que mostrarse de acuerdo con eso.

«¿Pero está bajo control?»

—Claro que está bajo control, ¿por quién me tomas? —gruñó Kyo—. Podrías ser útil y averiguar alguna manera de contrarrestar ese poder. No es agradable estar en desventaja.

«Preguntaré en la familia», dijo Saisyu con tono grave. «¿Cuál es la situación con Yagami?».

—Hablamos. Lo puse al tanto de los planes de Ash. No hemos acordado nada aún, pero... creo que estará de nuestro lado.

«¿Averiguaste la razón por la que el heredero de los Yagami vive en esa ciudad de mala muerte?», preguntó Saisyu, con sorna ahora.

Kyo sujetó el teléfono con más fuerza.

—La escena musical en South Town parece interesante —respondió burlón.

«¿Qué?».

—No tengo más que decir por el momento. Te llamaré cuando haya novedades.

«Me pondré en contacto con Kei. Si Ash Crimson está en la ciudad, no estará de más contar con otro par de ojos».

A Kyo el involucrar a más personas le pareció innecesario, pero no tenía ganas de discutir.

—Como quieras.

«Ten cuidado con Yagami», agregó su padre. «Aunque acepte estar de nuestro lado esta vez, nunca bajes la guardia ante él. Sabes que los Yagami no son de confiar».

Kyo no consiguió conciliar esas palabras con la forma de ser de Iori, pero no dijo nada.

«Y deja de gastar dinero como si estuvieras de vacaciones».

—Necesitaba un lugar donde _dormir_ —terció Kyo de inmediato.

«Duerme en un lugar más barato. Como si no fuera suficiente con el gasto de la motocicleta...».

Kyo se abstuvo de comentar, porque su padre aún no se enteraba de que aquella «inversión», que contaba con la aprobación oficial de la familia, era ahora una pila de chatarra.

«En fin, buen trabajo encontrando a Yagami», dijo Saisyu con un suspiro, y la inesperada felicitación hizo que Kyo recordara que su padre era un viejo tonto, pero no necesariamente una mala persona. Si había alguien en quien confiaba lo suficiente para intentar averiguar por qué Iori no podía usar su fuego, era él.

—Padre... —empezó, pero no consiguió formular la frase completa. Se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar sobre Iori ni contarle lo que Iori le había confiado. Sintió molestia al imaginar que luego todo el clan Kusanagi se enteraría de que el heredero de los Yagami había nacido sin el poder de las flamas púrpura.

«¿Qué?», preguntó Saisyu cuando él no continuó.

—Nada —se apresuró a decir Kyo—. Te llamaré cuando tenga algo que reportar.

Después de cortar la comunicación, Kyo se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando hacia el techo. ¿Qué pretendía? Había ocultado información crucial a su padre porque se estaba sintiendo protector hacia Iori, a quien acababa de conocer. ¿Era prudente hacer eso?

—¿Por qué, Yagami? —se quejó, hablándole al vacío, y sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas al rememorar esa primera noche fuera del bar, cuando, al ver que Iori decía que no era un Yagami, su mente había decidido intentar sacar el mejor provecho de esa situación decepcionante, y le había llevado a soltar una invitación impulsiva que no había sido pensada con detenimiento. No olvidaba la expresión de Iori antes de que éste diera media vuelta y lo dejara de pie en medio de la calle sintiéndose como un idiota. Por un breve instante, había creído ver interés en aquellos ojos rojos, pero luego eso no había significado nada porque el interés se había tornado en desdén y Iori había acabado yéndose de todos modos.

Ahora no podía saber qué le había molestado más cuando se enteró de que Iori sí era un Yagami. El que le mintiera sobre su apellido, o que supiera que él era Kyo Kusanagi y que se divirtiera ignorando su invitación.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo que Iori había hecho por él, sentía que no podía reclamarle nada.

Con un profundo suspiro, Kyo vio que a su celular aún le quedaba una hora para terminar de cargar y, como aún era temprano, fue a sentarse en la cama de Iori mientras esperaba.

Hojeó las revistas que estaban en el velador, encontrando algunas entrevistas a _Sviesulys_ que dejó a medio leer al ver que Iori no respondía ninguna de las preguntas. Quien más hablaba era el baterista, un rubio llamado Rokku, que, para su sorpresa, resultó ser el líder de la banda. Al hacer memoria, recordó que había sido ese Rokku quien le preguntó si quería un autógrafo, confundiéndolo con un fan fuera del edificio de la sala de ensayos.

Miró las fotos del grupo detenidamente y concluyó que Iori estaba decidido a asumir un papel discreto dentro de la banda. En las fotos solía aparecer detrás de los otros músicos, evitando hacer poses exageradas como el resto.

Aún así, era imposible no prestarle atención, con ese cabello tan rojo como la sangre y el aire misterioso que lo rodeaba.

Kyo gruñó al darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato con sus pensamientos girando en torno a Iori.

Cerró los ojos, procurando pensar en otras cosas, como qué hacían sus amigos en Japón, o cómo se entretenía su novia en su ausencia (había olvidado responder a su mensaje, así que muy probablemente debía estar tramando la mejor forma de matarlo), y qué sería lo primero que haría cuando consiguiera acabar con la amenaza de Orochi. South Town no le agradaba, pero ya no tenía tantas ganas de irse como en los primeros días. ¿Quizá podría tomarse unas vacaciones?

Respiró hondo y sintió un vago aroma que le recordó al pelirrojo; sin embargo, en él percibía tenues notas de fuego y de sangre, y concluyó que sólo se trataba de su imaginación.

* * *

El ensayo había terminado, pero Iori seguía sacándole algunas melodías al bajo y Rokku lo miraba sentado aún detrás de la batería, haciendo girar una de las baquetas distraídamente entre sus dedos.

—Entonces —dijo Rokku.

Iori lo observó sin dejar de tocar. Rokku era un joven rubio, menor que él, con tendencia a no saber cuándo callarse y a emocionarse por tonterías. El público lo adoraba a pesar de que durante los conciertos solía quedar empequeñecido y apenas visible entre las partes y platillos de la batería.

El primer recuerdo que Iori tenía de él era su expresión extasiada por haber encontrado a otra persona que también tenía irises rojos.

En ese momento los ojos rojos de Rokku estaba fijos en él, expectantes.

—Ese chico japonés de ayer. ¿Te acostaste con él?

Por un largo rato sólo se oyeron las notas del bajo. En la banda, ninguno de los miembros tenía reparos en comentar sobre la vida sexual de los otros, estaban al tanto de los _one night stands_ de Iori, y se empeñaban en hacerle preguntas que nunca recibían respuesta.

El muchacho rubio accionó el pedal del bombo algunas veces, marcando el ritmo para Iori, pero lo dejó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Es extraño ver japoneses «de verdad» frecuentando esta parte de la ciudad. Bueno, aparte de ti, claro —insistió Rokku con una sonrisa—. Y ese chico estaba de buen ver. Mejor que los dos últimos, en mi opinión. Shun'ei nos contó que se llama Kyo ¿Y sabes qué le dijo Kyo cuando te buscaba? Que te _necesitaba_. ¿No es adorable?

Iori siguió tocando, como si no hubiera oído una palabra.

—Quieres que me calle, ¿verdad? —rió Rokku, levantándose y estirándose para relajar sus brazos después de aquella larga sesión en que habían ensayado todo el _setlist_ para la siguiente presentación, que tendría lugar dentro de un par de días en _Soterrani_. Rokku tomó una toalla que colgaba de uno de los parantes de los micrófonos y se secó el rubio cabello—. Ayer nos preocupamos cuando oímos esa explosión en la dirección que ustedes habían tomado. ¿Estaban cerca?

Iori le concedió una suave negación de cabeza a modo de respuesta.

—Bien, porque no te podemos perder antes del concierto —sonrió el joven, haciendo un guiño y dirigiéndose al otro ambiente, donde sus compañeros esperaban.

A solas, Iori cerró los ojos mientras continuaba pulsando las cuerdas, el sonido volviéndose impaciente y deteniéndose con brusquedad. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, en su rostro había una expresión molesta.

Dejó el instrumento en su estuche y se dirigió a sus compañeros, que lo miraron con leves sonrisas entretenidas, de seguro porque Rokku se había encargado de ponerlos al tanto sobre lo que él pensaba que había pasado con Kyo.

Iori no pretendía dar explicaciones sobre el Kusanagi, pero no podía tener a los miembros de su banda, y a Shun'ei, hablando con tanta ligereza sobre Kyo cuando Ash y sus compañeros debían estar intentando encontrarlo. Sabía que era poco probable que Ash Crimson diera con su apartamento, porque éste estaba registrado bajo un nombre ficticio que nada tenía que ver con él o la familia Yagami, pero no quería que sus compañeros terminaran involucrados en ese problema por estar hablando de más.

—El asunto con Kyo es complicado —dijo, optando por recurrir a medias verdades, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban sin dar crédito a lo que oían, de lo poco acostumbrados que estaban a que Iori compartiera información sobre sus asuntos personales—. No mencionen su nombre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Huyó de casa? —preguntó Rokku saltando felizmente a conclusiones erróneas y recordándole un poco al Kusanagi.

—¿Tiene problemas con la policía? —ofreció Alfred, el guitarrista de la banda, sus ojos castaños mirándolo con sincero interés.

El vocalista, Kohi, hizo su aporte entonces:

—¿Es un fugitivo que huyó de Japón y vino a Estados Unidos y te pidió ayuda porque lo persiguen las triadas?

Iori no corrigió ninguna de las hipótesis y tampoco se molestó en aclarar que las triadas eran chinas, no japonesas. Las ideas de sus compañeros, aunque erradas, servían para sus propósitos.

—Si alguien pregunta por Kyo estos días, no digan nada al respecto —dijo simplemente.

—¿Debemos avisarte si lo hacen? —preguntó Rokku.

Iori lo pensó un momento y asintió.

—¿Y si preguntan por ti? —inquirió Kohi, llevándose una mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo—. Después de todo, si se enteran de que estás ayudando a un fugitivo...

—Pueden decirles que yo los encontraré —dijo Iori, sus compañeros extrañándose ante el tono amenazante que captaron en su voz.

—Esto es emocionante —dijo Rokku, mirando a los otros músicos—. Debemos acordar un nombre clave para Ky...

Iori no escuchó más. Fue por su gabardina y a los pocos segundos tomaba el elevador que lo llevaría al parking. Había decidido dejar que los otros músicos se encargaran de lidiar con los fans reunidos frente a la puerta del edificio ese día. La cantidad de fans que estaban al tanto de que ellos ensayaban ahí se mantenía relativamente baja, pero Iori sabía que llegaría un día en que la situación se haría insostenible y tendrían que cambiar de sala de ensayos otra vez. Aunque, viendo el lado positivo, eran esos fans y la información que compartían en foros y redes sociales los que habían permitido que Kyo lo encontrara. No le cabía duda de que el Kusanagi jamás lo habría hallado si hubiese seguido buscando a un Yagami, pero encontrar a «Iori» de _Sviesulys_ era mucho más fácil.

No pudo evitar una risa de desprecio contra sí mismo al pensar que había sido delatado por un estúpido colgante que ni siquiera recordaba.

Al subir al GT-R, percibió el rastro del olor de la sangre de Kyo. A pesar de que había hecho limpiar el asiento del pasajero durante la tarde anterior, el aroma permanecía. Y, por algún motivo, no se le hacía un aroma desagradable.

Antes de encender el motor, hizo una breve llamada a Shun'ei. No necesitó entrar en detalles; bastó con decirle al DJ que dejara de hablar de Kyo, y que le informara si alguien iba a _Soterrani_ preguntando por el castaño. Shun'ei, percibiendo la seriedad de su voz, prometió que haría ambas cosas, y eso fue todo.

El trayecto de vuelta al departamento le tomó apenas unos minutos. Se repitió varias veces que la excesiva velocidad a la que recorrió las calles y avenidas nada tenía que ver con el Kusanagi.

* * *

En la habitación de invitados, Iori encontró la cama sin hacer y los largos vendajes olvidados entre las sábanas. La ropa que Kyo había usando durante la noche estaba tirada al descuido dentro del armario, cuyas puertas seguían entreabiertas.

En la cocina, Iori encontró la taza de café sin lavar. Frunció el ceño, comenzando a reconocer un par de patrones bien definidos en el comportamiento de Kyo; primero, no sabía cuidarse a sí mismo, y, segundo, el Kusanagi debía haber tenido gente sirviéndole toda su vida.

Recorrió el apartamento sólo para confirmar que Kyo no estaba en esa planta. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras preguntándose qué pasaría si subía a su habitación y el Kusanagi no estaba ahí tampoco. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que el joven se hubiese marchado.

La segunda opción lo hizo sentir algo desagradable. Se vio a sí mismo yendo tras Kyo, buscándolo por toda la ciudad como Kyo había hecho con él. Y, en su imaginación, la molestia que sentía hacia Kyo era muy intensa.

Negó para sí, comenzando a subir los peldaños, y pronto se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos de segundos atrás habían sido innecesarios.

El Kusanagi estaba acostado muy cómodo en su cama, sus ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza; se había posicionado para que los rayos del débil sol de invierno que entraban por la ventana cayeran justo sobre él. En sus oídos tenía puestos unos pequeños auriculares, y Iori vio que sobre su pecho descansaba el reproductor digital donde él guardaba los demos de _Sviesulys_. No necesitó mirar el velador para saber que Kyo había estado fisgoneando en los cajones.

En ese momento las piernas del joven colgaban por el borde de la cama y Kyo estaba marcando el compás de la música rítmicamente con el pie, dando suaves golpes contra el suelo. Estaba relajado y a gusto, y Iori se acercó despacio sin hacerle notar su presencia, echando una mirada al departamento por si algún objeto fuera de lugar hacía evidente que Kyo había pasado husmeando también por ahí.

La dotación de licores estaba intacta. Las revistas de música que mantenía en el velador ahora estaban repartidas sobre la cama. Los cables en su escritorio daban señales de haber sido manipulados, y pronto reconoció el teléfono de Kyo conectado en un extremo.

Volvió a mirar al Kusanagi. Sabía que aquella descarada intrusión debía molestarle. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier persona, ya la habría echado. Pero, si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona, no habría dejado la puerta sin asegurar. Sus motivos al hacerlo no habían estado claros. Ahora mismo tampoco podía decir qué había pretendido lograr.

Pasó un largo rato de pie observando a Kyo. El tiempo suficiente para ver que el joven sonreía cuando un pasaje en una canción le agradaba. Y también para notar que la herida en su pierna había sangrado un poco y dejado una mancha en los pantalones grises que el joven llevaba. Era de esperarse; después de todo, Kyo no sólo no había vendado la herida, sino que había subido un largo tramo de escaleras ignorando el hecho de que el corte era profundo y aún estaba demasiado fresco. ¿Qué pretendía teniendo tan poco cuidado? ¿Estar en desventaja la siguiente vez que tuviera que enfrentarse a Ash Crimson? ¿O acaso le gustaba estar cubierto de heridas? Porque al vendarlo la tarde anterior, Iori había visto cicatrices de viejas lesiones por toda su piel, demasiado numerosas para alguien que aseguraba ser muy bueno peleando.

Kyo se movió entonces, abriendo los ojos para tomar el reproductor de música y presionar un botón para repetir una canción. Se tardó medio segundo en notar que Iori estaba ahí, y cuando alzó la mirada y lo vio de pie ante él, de alguna manera consiguió mantener la calma. No hubo dramáticos sobresaltos ni exclamaciones de sorpresa. Concentrado en la música de _Sviesulys_ , había perdido la noción del tiempo; no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, salvo encarar a Iori.

Kyo se sacó los audífonos, apagando el reproductor e incorporándose de inmediato, quedando sentado en el borde del colchón.

—Iori, lo siento, yo... —intentó disculparse, comenzando a ponerse de pie, sabiendo bien que estaba en falta.

—No te levantes —fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo, cortándolo en seco.

Kyo obedeció, confuso, sin entender por qué Iori no estaba diciéndole que se fuera de ahí. Siguió al pelirrojo con la mirada cuando éste se quitó la gabardina y fue a colgarla en el armario. Vio que la camiseta que Iori llevaba no era como la ropa simple que utilizaba cuando estaba en casa; la tela gris estaba decorada con patrones oscuros, y se ceñía estrechamente a su torso, remarcando sus hombros anchos y su cintura angosta.

—Sólo quería cargar mi teléfono y... me distraje en el camino... —dijo Kyo, y, a pesar de que era la verdad, aquello le sonó a excusa patética.

—Está bien.

Kyo parpadeó.

—¿No estás molesto? —se aventuró a preguntar.

Iori no respondió, pero Kyo tuvo la impresión de que cerraba las puertas del armario con demasiada fuerza.

Al ver que Iori desaparecía dentro del cuarto de baño, Kyo se apresuró a guardar el reproductor de música en el cajón de donde lo había sacado, y dejó las revistas tal como las había encontrado sobre el velador. Ya se había puesto de pie para ir por su celular y salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, cuando Iori volvió a aparecer, llevando en sus manos un botiquín transparente que a Kyo se le hizo familiar.

—Siéntate —ordenó Iori, con la voz de alguien que espera ser obedecido.

Viendo que en verdad el pelirrojo no estaba molesto por haberlo encontrado ahí y que, al contrario, iba a atender sus heridas de nuevo, Kyo tomó asiento en una de las esquinas de la cama. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía cuando Iori se sentó detrás de él.

—Quítate la camiseta.

—El hombro ya está bien —se apresuró a decir Kyo, haciendo un movimiento circular con su brazo para demostrarlo, y sólo consiguiendo producirse una dolorosa punzada—. No es necesario vend... —Kyo calló cuando sintió los dedos de Iori examinando su hombro, aplicando una firme presión que hizo que el dolor se calmara un poco.

—La camiseta, Kyo —dijo Iori.

Kyo hizo lo que el Yagami pedía, pero no dejó de protestar.

—No pierdas tiempo con eso, de todos modos no pienso moverme mucho... —alcanzó a decir, antes de caer en el silencio de nuevo al sentir el contacto de aquellos dedos, tibios e increíblemente gentiles, esta vez sobre su piel, tanteando para comprobar que la inflamación hubiese disminuido.

Kyo apretó los dientes cuando Iori volvió a hacer presión. Y sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos del pelirrojo bajaron por su espalda, siguiendo la línea de su columna, como en una caricia, deteniéndose a la altura de su cintura.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Iori, sus dedos apoyados en una marca purpúrea que cubría toda la espalda baja de Kyo, causada por el rodillazo de Ash.

—No —murmuró Kyo, sin sentir dolor, sólo la punta de los dedos de Iori rozando su piel. Clavó la mirada en el suelo, siendo muy consciente de que su corazón había decidido comenzar a latir con más fuerza, por alguna razón.

Kyo contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que Iori recorría unas viejas cicatrices que se extendían en perfecta línea recta a lo largo de su espalda, a espacios regulares.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó Iori entonces.

Kyo suspiró, costándole encontrar las fuerzas para responder, de lo desagradable que había sido la experiencia que le había dejado aquellas cicatrices. Iori no insistió. Comenzó a vendarle el hombro con movimientos firmes y eficientes. De cuando en cuando, Kyo alcanzaba a sentir la respiración del joven cerca de su cuello.

—Hace algunos años una organización intentó encontrar la manera de inocular mi poder en otras personas —se encontró diciendo Kyo de pronto, su mirada aún fija en el suelo—. Eso requirió tenerme prisionero una temporada en un laboratorio mientras hacían... pruebas... Por eso las cicatrices. —Kyo se interrumpió porque no pudo evitar soltar un «ow» cuando Iori aplicó demasiada fuerza al vendaje.

—¿Permitiste que te tuvieran _prisionero_? —inquirió Iori, y hubo verdadera molestia en su voz, como si pensara que Kyo era idiota por dejarse atrapar.

A Kyo sólo le quedó sonreír con amargura.

—Perdón si te ofende que no sea inmune a los sedantes —dijo con sarcasmo.

Kyo se pasó una mano por el cuello, recordando el pinchazo de una aguja y cómo el mundo —la calle por la que andaba, la gente a su alrededor— se había vuelto brumoso a su alrededor y luego negrura absoluta. Horas, o días, después, había despertado en un lugar desconocido, rodeado de tubos y agujas que entraban a su organismo a través de incisiones hechas por todo su cuerpo.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Kyo no supo si era su imaginación, o si los movimientos de Iori estaban siendo un poco más bruscos. No se quejó. Se concentró en el ocasional roce de las manos de Iori contra su piel.

Su hombro pronto estuvo vendado y Kyo sintió una leve decepción cuando Iori se levantó de la cama, porque el contacto con el pelirrojo había sido agradable.

Pero Iori no se alejó. Sólo lo rodeó para sentarse en el suelo ante él y alzar la pernera de su pantalón, revelando el corte justo por encima de su rodilla, la piel cubierta de rastros de sangre seca.

—Al final los destruí —dijo Kyo con voz queda, y cuando Iori alzó la mirada hacia él le sonrió con falso orgullo—. A la organización, por completo. De su laboratorio sólo quedaron cenizas.

—¿Antes o después de que consiguieran lo que querían?

Kyo pensó su respuesta un momento. ¿Era una simple pregunta, o Yagami estaba sugiriendo que...?

—Los sujetos de pruebas no pudieron controlar el fuego y murieron. Sólo uno sobrevivió, porque estamos emparentados y su cuerpo no reaccionó tan mal.

Iori no dijo nada a eso, y Kyo lo observó mientras humedecía un trozo de algodón con desinfectante para luego limpiar el borde de la herida. Kyo aguantó el ardor, sin conseguir adivinar qué pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo.

—Si el método que usaron durante ese experimento hubiese sido conservado... Si hubiera manera de reproducirlo, ¿te... interesaría? —preguntó Kyo con cautela tras vacilar unos segundos, su voz baja, su mirada fija en el rostro de Iori.

Iori ni siquiera se tomó un momento para considerarlo; negó con firmeza, dejando el algodón ensangrentado a un lado.

—No quiero tu fuego —dijo con desprecio, buscando más vendajes.

—¿Pero querrías el tuyo?

Iori se quedó quieto al oír eso y entrecerró los ojos un poco fastidiado. Llevaba años sin pensar en el fuego púrpura, pero había bastado encontrarse a un Kusanagi una noche fuera de un bar para que eso cambiara por completo. Dejó que Kyo interpretara su silencio como le diera la gana.

Al terminar de vendar, Iori se levantó y fue a dejar el botiquín en el cuarto de baño. Kyo murmuró un «gracias» a la nada y aprovechó para volver a ponerse la camiseta e ir a buscar su celular. Encontró que había recibido más mensajes de su novia y, sintiéndose un poco culpable por estar pensando más en cierto Yagami que en ella, respondió con un corto texto y una carita feliz.

Cuando se volvió, Iori estaba en el mueble bar, sacando dos vasos de cristal. El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en los sillones, y Kyo asintió, yendo hacia él y dejándose caer en el sofá de tres cuerpos, aliviado al ver que Iori iba a permitirle quedarse ahí.

Kyo observó a Iori mientras éste miraba detenidamente las botellas del mueble. Reflexionó sobre lo difícil que se le hacía mantener una conversación con el pelirrojo. La frase más inofensiva podía ser tomada a mal. A pesar de que intentaba tener cuidado, hablar con Iori era como moverse por un campo minado; ya más de una vez había visto cómo los ojos de Iori se entrecerraban por culpa de una palabra mal dicha. Era cierto que cuando la molestia se manifestaba no duraba mucho, o era rápidamente controlada, pero, de todos modos, Kyo tenía la permanente impresión de que llegaría un momento en que haría que Iori perdiera la paciencia por completo, aunque no fuera de forma intencional.

Yagami no le preguntó qué quería tomar. Sacó una botella dorada de etiqueta azul, y sirvió dos dedos de whisky para cada uno y luego un poco más. Kyo sintió que el intenso aroma de la bebida llegaba hasta él mucho antes de que Iori le entregara uno de los vasos.

Se sorprendió cuando Iori se sentó a su lado, y no en los sillones libres.

Iori tomó un corto sorbo de la bebida y luego sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —dijo, mirando la pantalla, descuadrando a Kyo por completo con aquella pregunta, cuya trivialidad la hacía sonar fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, Kyo se recuperó con rapidez.

—¿ _Salmon shioyaki_? —ofreció, en lo que era una clara broma, porque suponía que la idea de Iori era pedir comida rápida y poco complicada.

Iori sólo asintió, ingresando algo en la pantalla del móvil y luego dejando el aparato sobre la mesilla de centro.

Kyo se le quedó mirando. Acto seguido, se llevó el vaso de licor a los labios y tomó un muy largo sorbo. El licor le quemó la garganta, pero lo necesitaba. Tenía que estar un poco menos sobrio para poder lidiar con Yagami, porque, aunque se sentía a gusto en su compañía, relajarse se le hacía imposible. Cuando sus acciones eran amables o consideradas, Iori lo confundía demasiado y no sabía qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor de la bebida invadiendo su interior. No tardó en notar que comenzaba a sentirse más tranquilo, e imaginó el alcohol pasando a su sangre a gran velocidad por estar bebiendo con el estómago vacío.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Iori encendía su infaltable cigarrillo.

Kyo miró la llama azul-anaranjada del mechero.

—Anoche dijiste que podía preguntar... —dijo Kyo tras un titubeo.

Iori asintió sin mirarlo, exhalando una bocanada de humo.

—¿Te... molesta? No tener fuego, quiero decir.

—Ya no —fue la respuesta.

—¿Has intentado...? —Kyo bajó la mirada un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Hasta el día de su muerte, mi padre usó todos los medios y métodos disponibles para intentar rectificar este «problema», y nada dio resultado —habló Iori cuando Kyo no supo cómo continuar—. Si estuviera vivo, habría mostrado mucho interés en ese ofrecimiento tuyo.

—¿Pero tú no?

—No quiero tu fuego —repitió Iori con lentitud.

—Si no se tratara de darte mi fuego, sino de usarlo como un catalizador para manifestar el tuyo... —Kyo calló cuando Iori le lanzó una mirada molesta—. Dijiste que podía preguntar —le recordó.

—Especular no es preguntar.

Kyo frunció el ceño ante eso y bebió un poco más de whisky.

—Parece que se te hace muy difícil —comentó Iori, mirándolo beber.

—¿Qué?

—Entender que no me interesa. Que no me considero un Yagami. Que no te mentí cuando dije que no era quien buscabas.

—Sí, pero... Lo eres, ¿no? —preguntó Kyo—. De lo contrario no estaríamos aquí. Además, permito que digas que quieres matarme porque eres el único que tiene derecho a eso —señaló, una sonrisa arrogante asomando a sus labios—. Porque eres el Yagami al que yo debo enfrentar.

Por un buen rato, Kyo se vio bastante satisfecho consigo mismo por haber presentado tan sólido argumento.

—Sería lamentable que tú fueras lo que me define como un Yagami —dijo Iori con desprecio.

Kyo no supo si debía tomarse eso como algo bueno o malo, pero las palabras de Iori lo hicieron sonreír.

* * *

Última revisión: 2016.06.20


	5. En una tarde

Por largo rato, ninguno de los dos habló.

Kyo creyó que la situación se haría incómoda, pero descubrió que, por el contrario, estar sentado junto a Iori haciendo nada era bastante agradable. Habían caído en ese tipo de silencios que se logran con el tiempo, cuando la presencia de la otra persona se hace tan familiar que ya no es necesario llenar el vacío con palabras. Por supuesto, Kyo sabía que un par de días no podían ser considerados suficiente tiempo, pero para eso estaba el alcohol, para ayudar con los pequeños detalles.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que lo embargaba. Intentó pensar en Ash Crimson y la amenaza del regreso de Orochi, pero descubrió que no conseguía sentir preocupación. Rió suavemente para sí.

Iori lo observó con cierta curiosidad y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el vaso que Kyo sostenía, donde aún quedaba media medida de whisky. El rostro del pelirrojo se mantuvo neutro, pero Kyo tuvo la seguridad de que interiormente debía estar burlándose de él por su baja tolerancia al alcohol.

Quiso decir algo en su defensa, como que había estado bebiendo a grandes sorbos y sin haber tomado un desayuno decente, en gran parte por culpa de Iori, pero calló porque oyó un ruido en la planta baja.

De inmediato, dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla, alerta.

—No es nada —dijo Iori entonces.

—Hay alguien abajo.

Iori asintió.

—Es el _concierge_.

—¿El...? —Kyo intentó repetir el término, pero se detuvo a tiempo, sin querer darle a Iori la oportunidad de burlarse de su mal inglés—. ¿Un sirviente?

Iori volvió a asentir. Kyo se calmó, diciéndose que tenía sentido. Alguien debía encargarse de mantener limpio el lugar, al fin y al cabo.

—Procura no mencionar mi apellido delante de él —indicó el pelirrojo cuando se oyeron pasos subiendo la escalera.

Fue el turno de Kyo de asentir, mientras veía a un hombre no demasiado joven aparecer. De corto cabello negro azabache y ojos color acero tras delicadas gafas sin marco, vestía un sobrio traje, el elegante lazo negro alrededor de su cuello contrastando contra una inmaculada camisa blanca. Tenía el aire de un empleado de hotel, y el término «sirviente» se hizo inadecuado. Kyo entendió por qué Iori había optado por llamarlo « _concierge_ ».

En sus manos, el hombre llevaba una bandeja con dos cajas de madera laqueada y un par de pequeños tazones oscuros cubiertos, decorados con diseños japoneses. Tras un saludo a Iori en inglés y un breve asentimiento de cabeza hacia Kyo, el hombre procedió a poner los contenidos de la bandeja en la mesilla ante ellos, distribuyendo con cuidado las cajas, las tazas, servilletas de tela y finalmente unos palillos de cerámica negra. Un leve aroma a comida llenó el ambiente.

Sin necesidad de que se lo indicaran, el hombre se acercó al mueble bar y tomó la botella de whisky que Iori había dejado ahí. En silencio, vertió una medida en el vaso de Iori y luego hizo un gesto interrogante hacia Kyo, quien se encontró asintiendo antes de alcanzar a pensar que quizá ya había bebido suficiente licor por esa tarde.

Tras una breve conversación con Iori, el hombre se retiró. Kyo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por entender el rápido inglés, pero, al final, sólo una palabra le quedó cien por ciento clara.

—¿Te llamó «Lori»? —preguntó Kyo con perplejidad apenas estuvieron a solas.

—«Laurie» —corrigió Iori de mala gana con un gruñido.

Kyo no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Intentó controlarse cuando Iori le lanzó una mirada de advertencia con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero no lo consiguió. Al contrario, sintió que al mirar a Iori las ganas de reír sólo empeoraban; estaba clarísimo que algún motivo debía tener para no poder cambiárselo, porque el pelirrojo compartía su opinión de que aquel nombre era ridículo.

—¿Si ése es tu nombre, qué apellido usas? —preguntó Kyo con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Debo llamarte «Lori» frente a extraños? —siguió—. «Laurie», perdón —rió con más ganas, y al segundo siguiente sintió, más que vio, el golpe que le lanzó el pelirrojo.

Consiguió esquivarlo por reflejo, echándose hacia atrás, pero alcanzando a sentir el aire desplazado por aquel súbito movimiento. No había sido un golpe que buscara hacerle daño, de eso estaba seguro, pero la intención sí había sido causarle dolor. Al menos el suficiente para que se callara. Una persona normal se habría conformado con darle un empujón, y un golpe parecía una reacción exagerada, pero, como se trataba de Yagami, esa reacción era acorde con lo que Kyo había imaginado y eso lo llenaba de una inexplicable satisfacción.

Se puso de pie, apartándose del sillón con pasos medio inestables, cojeando un poco. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, un claro aire amenazante rodeándolo. Kyo no dejó de sonreír, sus ojos castaños brillando entretenidos. Descubrió que se sentía _bien_ al estar provocando a Iori así, obteniendo como respuesta algo más que su extraña, amable pasividad. No sólo sentía satisfacción por poder cobrarse las burlas que el Yagami le había estado lanzando regularmente durante esos días, sino porque era placentero —si bien contradictorio— ver que Iori era capaz de mostrar dos actitudes tan opuestas, cuidándolo en un momento, queriendo golpearlo al otro.

—Despierto eres irritante —dijo Iori.

—Haz algo al respecto —lo retó Kyo, y cuando Iori avanzó, él retrocedió un paso para asumir su posición usual de pelea a modo de desafío.

Fue entonces que su pierna lastimada decidió que no iba a colaborar más, y Kyo sintió que ésta se doblaba bajo él, un lacerante dolor brotando desde el corte y haciéndole soltar una exclamación ahogada. Logró mantenerse de pie, pero se llevó ambas manos a la herida para ejercer presión, intentando hacer que el terrible dolor se detuviera.

—Maldita sea —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Había querido seguir, ver qué hacía Iori. Había conseguido molestarlo con aquella tonta burla, y, por un momento, Iori había dejado de lado el controlado dominio que tenía de sí mismo para mostrarle un aspecto de su personalidad que Kyo sólo había alcanzado a atisbar brevemente en alguna ocasión anterior. Se sorprendió de la irracional frustración que sintió al no poder continuar, al no poder ver _más_ de ese Iori.

Miró al pelirrojo. Iori lo observaba a unos pasos de distancia, habiéndose detenido en seco al ver que Kyo casi caía al suelo por insistir en actuar como si la herida en su pierna no existiera. Los ojos del Yagami estaban entrecerrados; ya no había amenaza en ellos, pero sí una furiosa impaciencia.

—¿En verdad eres tan idiota, Kusanagi? —preguntó Iori con tono bajo cuando Kyo no dijo nada—. ¿O es que este asunto con Ash Crimson no es tan grave como lo haces parecer?

Kyo se irguió despacio, confuso y un poco molesto por el tono con el que Iori le hablaba. No se movió de donde estaba. Sabía que no iba a poder caminar sin ayuda en un buen rato.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te tomas el trabajo de venir desde Japón, ¿y ahora quieres asegurarte de que Crimson tenga la ventaja? ¿Es por eso que te empeñas en no dejar que tus heridas sanen?

—Claro que no —protestó Kyo.

—Entonces _eres_ idiota, porque es la ventaja que le estás dando —concluyó Iori, acercándose un paso y sujetando a Kyo por un brazo. El castaño intentó desasirse, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer; al primer intento de alejarse sintió que perdía el equilibrio y que sólo conseguía mantenerse de pie porque Iori lo estaba sujetando—. Quieres pelear conmigo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Iori con sequedad, sus dedos clavándose con más fuerza en el brazo de Kyo para que se quedara quieto.

Kyo asintió, sus ojos brillando con rabia.

—Entonces al menos cuídate para eso.

El castaño cerró los puños con fuerza, sin poder creer que el Yagami lo estuviera reprendiendo. Buscó una respuesta adecuada, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Iori lo obligó a dar un paso de vuelta al sillón, cortando en seco lo que iba a decir. Kyo se odió a sí mismo cuando tuvo que apoyarse en el pelirrojo para no caer.

—Si esa herida se vuelve a abrir, te llevaré a un hospital y te dejaré ahí. Es lo que debería haber hecho desde un comienzo —amenazó Iori.

—No tienes que decírmelo. Y deja de ayudarme —gruñó Kyo, viendo que el sillón estaba cerca y deshaciéndose de Iori con un empujón. El pelirrojo lo dejó ir y, al inclinarse hacia el mueble, Kyo se dio cuenta de que en su molestia había calculado mal la distancia. En un descoordinado movimiento muy impropio en él, se encontró con que sus dedos no tocaban el sillón por un par de centímetros cuando quiso apoyarse en el reposabrazos. Se preparó para el golpe de la caída.

Sin embargo, todo lo que sintió fue que Iori lo sujetaba por la cintura, estabilizándolo sin problemas.

Kyo soltó una maldición, pero la humillación que lo embargó quedó rápidamente opacada por la sensación de las manos del pelirrojo, que aún no dejaban de sostenerlo. La presión que ejercían en su cintura era firme, la suficiente para evitar que volviera a caer, pero suave, a la vez, para que Kyo se liberara si quería.

Kyo no se apartó; su cuerpo parecía repentinamente paralizado. No podía verlo, pero sentía a Iori de pie a su espalda, tan inmóvil como él.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable? —preguntó Kyo con voz ronca, frustrado y molesto, pero sin querer moverse de ahí.

—¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

Kyo entreabrió los labios para responder, pero ninguna palabra salió.

—¿En verdad preferirías que intentara matarte todo el tiempo? —preguntó Iori, y Kyo se sorprendió de que su tono fuera sincero.

—No... —se encontró respondiendo, aún sin apartarse, notando cómo su molestia desaparecía poco a poco—. No —murmuró, suspirando, la tensión abandonando su cuerpo, haciéndolo inclinarse levemente hacia atrás con gesto cansado. No había esperado que el pelirrojo estuviera tan cerca de él, y contuvo la respiración cuando su espalda rozó el pecho de Iori. Se sorprendió cuando Iori no se apartó.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

Kyo bajó la mirada. Vio la comida olvidada sobre la mesilla, los vasos de licor.

Lo que acababa de suceder, y lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ¿se debía al alcohol? No se sentía particularmente ebrio. Al contrario, sus pensamientos eran lúcidos, y percibía cada detalle —las manos de Iori que habían resbalado de su cintura a su cadera, la profunda respiración del pelirrojo cerca de su oído— con clara intensidad.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo habían llegado de la molestia a... eso?

Confundido, no cedió a ninguno de los impulsos que cruzaron por su mente. No movió sus manos para ponerlas sobre las de Iori. No se atrevió a girarse para encarar al joven pelirrojo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir como estaban, separados por un espacio inexistente, esperando que algo ocurriera, pero sin atreverse a ser él quien tomara la iniciativa, porque no sabía qué estaba pasando, ni qué quería que pasara.

Sintió que las manos de Iori hacían más presión en su cadera, como si fuera a tirar de él, pero, después de unos segundos de estar así, Iori lo empujó con suavidad, guiándolo hacia el sillón para que se sentara. Kyo no tuvo otra opción que dejarse llevar, sin saber qué hacer con la decepción que estaba sintiendo, y alzó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo al ver que éste no se sentaba con él sino que, al contrario, daba un paso en dirección a las escaleras.

—Iori, no te vayas —pidió Kyo, seguro de que había arruinado algo entre ellos con sus provocaciones, incluso a pesar de que se habían sentido como lo correcto de hacer. Quiso disculparse, pero las palabras no salieron. No solía tener problemas con decir un «lo siento» bajo otras circunstancias, pero no quería arriesgarse a decirlo ahora y que eso no cambiara nada.

Iori se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo, su rostro levemente ladeado, su expresión imposible de leer. El pelirrojo hizo un gesto vago hacia la mesa.

—Come algo. No tardaré —dijo, su voz tan neutra como su semblante—. Cuando vuelva, hablaremos de esto.

Kyo quiso responder, pero Iori lo cortó con una leve negación de cabeza.

—En este momento no quiero escucharte, Kyo —dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos antes de darle la espalda.

Kyo lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista escaleras abajo.

* * *

Iori se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, llevándose una mano al cabello con gesto de hastío. Rió para sí con amargura, en silencio, sus hombros sacudiéndose, sin conseguir detenerse por largo rato porque la situación en la que se encontraba no podía ser más absurda.

El Kusanagi había conseguido hacerle perder la paciencia con algo tan inofensivo como una risa y un nombre. De un momento a otro, se había encontrado queriendo borrarle la sonrisa de la cara con un golpe. Su mente no se había detenido a pensar que Kyo sólo estaba haciendo una broma. No había pensado en sus heridas. En ese breve lapso, nada había importado, salvo ponerle las manos encima, hacer que sintiera dolor.

Pero Kyo no lo necesitaba para eso último, al parecer. Era muy capaz de lastimarse a sí mismo, obstinado como estaba en no tener cuidado con sus lesiones.

Sujetarlo por la cintura al verlo caer había sido un acto reflejo. Mantener sus manos sobre él en vez de dejarlo ir, no.

Había notado con claridad cómo Kyo se sorprendía, pero el Kusanagi tampoco se había apartado. Al contrario, su espalda había rozado contra su pecho, y luego Kyo se había apoyado un poco más, el calor de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo.

Y en ese momento, Iori había sentido dos impulsos, simultáneos, intensos y completamente opuestos. Por un lado, había querido rodear al joven con sus brazos para mantenerlo ahí, sentirlo aún más contra él. Por otro, se había imaginado cruzando su brazo sobre el cuello de Kyo, para atenazarlo en una llave, y hacer presión hasta sentirlo forcejear contra él mientras el oxígeno dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones. Era la primera vez que imaginaba esas situaciones con tanta claridad, y ambas ideas habían sido tentadoras, con cautivadoras implicancias.

No podía odiar a Kyo como su padre había pretendido enseñarle, pero acababa de descubrir que no necesitaba del odio para sentir placer al imaginar el cuerpo sin vida del joven frente a él.

El problema era que imaginarlo con vida, ante él, era igualmente placentero.

Ante la disyuntiva, sus acciones habían sido las mismas que tomó la primera noche que vio a Kyo frente al bar.

Aunque fuera por unos minutos, se había alejado, porque necesitaba estar lejos del Kusanagi para poder pensar. Era inquietante ver cómo la presencia del joven le hacía tan difícil formar pensamientos coherentes.

Obligándose a recuperar la compostura, Iori terminó de bajar los escalones.

Encontró a Hein, el _concierge_ , en la habitación de invitados, doblando cuidadosamente la ropa que antes había estado desperdigada. Si le extrañó ver a Iori ahí y no atendiendo a su invitado en el piso superior, no lo demostró.

—Haré lavar esto —dijo el hombre, mostrando la bolsa donde estaba la ropa ensangrentada de Kyo, sin inmutarse por el contenido.

Iori asintió, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta, mirando cómo el _concierge_ ponía la habitación en orden con rápida eficiencia, centrándose en él en un intento de distraer sus pensamientos.

—Cambia las sábanas —indicó Iori cuando Hein empezó a tender la cama—. Y lleva la ropa al piso de arriba.

Hubo un breve titubeo de parte del _concierge_ ante eso, porque se trataba de una variación a una rutina que seguía desde hacía años, y que consistía en renovar la ropa de cama sólo cuando las visitas del pelirrojo, que nunca duraban más de dos noches, se iban. No le había parecido que el joven castaño que estaba en el segundo piso fuera a retirarse tan pronto.

Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir porque no le correspondía hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Así como no había dicho nada ante lo extraño que era que su joven empleador hubiera llevado visitas al piso superior. En todos sus años de servicio, eso nunca había ocurrido.

—¿Debo traer desayuno para dos mañana? —fue lo que preguntó, su tono estrictamente profesional.

Hubo un asentimiento de parte de Iori.

—Bien, lo llevaré a tu habitación a la hora usual —dijo Hein—. ¿Alguna otra indicación?

—Consigue algo de ropa.

El _concierge_ hizo un gesto afirmativo, sin necesidad de preguntar para quién era la ropa, echándole una mirada a las prendas dobladas en el armario, eso bastándole para confirmar las medidas correctas para el castaño.

—Acabaré de ordenar aquí y luego subiré a retirar los platos —informó Hein mirando al pelirrojo—. ¿O es muy pronto? —quiso saber, porque el joven estaba ahí, con él, en vez de arriba comiendo, y había pasado muy poco tiempo para que ya hubiese terminado.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —dijo Iori.

Hein asintió.

—¿La limpieza de tu automóvil fue satisfactoria? —preguntó a continuación—. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, o si me dejaras llevarlo a un taller...

—No es necesario —dijo Iori, el aroma de la sangre de Kyo que aún impregnaba el interior del vehículo viniéndosele a la mente.

—Qué alivio —dijo Hein, aunque su expresión seria no cambió a una de alivio en ningún momento.

Iori dejó al hombre ahí. Se dirigió al ventanal de la sala, cuestionándose su propio comportamiento mientras observaba los rayos de sol filtrándose por entre las nubes del cielo gris aperlado. ¿De qué servía «alejarse» del Kusanagi si de todos modos iba a continuar pensando en él todo el tiempo? Podía subir a su auto y conducir hasta el extremo de la península, y no habría ninguna diferencia. ¿Tenía sentido estar ahí, evitando a Kyo en un plano físico, pero teniendo que lidiar con sus pensamientos, que estaban invadidos con la imagen del joven?

* * *

Kyo estaba tendido en el sillón cuan largo era, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

Intentaba distraerse pensando en cualquier otra cosa, pero todo lo que podía hacer era prestar atención al más mínimo ruido, esperando oír que Iori regresaba. Muy a lo lejos, le parecía percibir voces, pero no estaba seguro de que no se tratara de su imaginación.

No entendía su propio comportamiento. Estaba molesto por lo que había pasado con Iori, y la molestia era contra el pelirrojo y contra sí mismo en partes iguales.

Cuando Iori se había ido, el primer impulso que había sentido era el de incendiar la mesilla y todo lo que estaba en su superficie. Las delicadas cajas laqueadas parecían burlarse de él, porque simbolizaban esa extraña amabilidad con la que lo trataba el pelirrojo.

Le había costado controlarse, pero al final lo había conseguido. ¿Qué clase de persona habría sido si retribuía las acciones de Iori con fuego? ¿No bastaba con haber hecho que el pelirrojo se molestara con él?

Esto último le preocupaba profundamente. Iori estaba molesto, estaba claro. Kyo habría preferido que Iori lo insultara y lo echara de ahí. Con eso habría sabido lidiar. Podría haber lanzado insultos de vuelta, mofas, burlas. Pero Iori no lo había insultado. Al contrario, parecía estar decepcionado de él, y eso a Kyo le había afectado más de lo que cualquier insulto habría logrado.

Se había cruzado de brazos, maldiciéndose interiormente, y los minutos habían pasado y Iori no había vuelto. Poco a poco, Kyo se encontró pensando ya no en su propia molestia, sino en cómo podía solucionar esa situación. Sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de calmar a Iori cuando habían estado de pie, tan cerca uno del otro. Habría bastado con calmarse, volverse, _hablar_.

Imposiblemente frustrado, Kyo había dirigido su atención a lo que tenía delante. Sonrió con una leve burla hacia sí mismo al ver que debía haberse tranquilizado, porque ya no quería quemar la mesa. Era un comienzo, al menos.

Había bebido un poco de whisky, y luego había investigado la comida. Era lo que había pedido en son de broma, y el aspecto no había estado mal, pese a haber sido preparada en un país extranjero. El cuidado que habían puesto en la preparación era evidente. Eso lo había llevado a probarla, porque llevaba demasiadas horas sin alimentarse debidamente y su cuerpo pedía sustento casi con desesperación, pese a que él consideraba que era una muestra de debilidad ceder ante el hambre, en particular después de que Iori le indicara que comiera, lo cual lo llevaba a querer hacer exactamente lo opuesto.

Pero no tenía sentido rechazar la comida a modo de rabieta, lo sabía, y había acabado haciendo lo que el pelirrojo le había indicado. No lo disfrutó, y no recordaba una ocasión anterior donde cada bocado hubiera sido tan difícil de tragar, pero al final había acabado. Había vaciado el vaso de whisky también, y luego se había echado en el sillón a esperar.

Le pareció que pasaban horas, pero cada vez que entreabría los párpados para atisbar a su alrededor, el piso seguía iluminado por el débil sol de invierno. Las manchas de sol en las paredes avanzaban con lentitud. Ni siquiera el amodorramiento causado por el alcohol le ayudó con eso.

Irónicamente, cuando por fin oyó pasos subiendo, no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que quedarse muy quieto, simulando dormir.

Por largo rato, se dedicó a escuchar los movimientos a su alrededor. Sin embargo, los pasos nunca se acercaron a él.

Al mirar disimuladamente, vio que no se trataba de Iori, sino del hombre que les había traído la comida. Estaba de pie ante el armario, en el área del dormitorio, y guardaba algunas prendas que Kyo reconoció como las que Iori había dejado aquella mañana en la habitación de invitados.

Mortificado, Kyo se preguntó si eso significaba que Iori había decidido que ya no lo quería más ahí. Pero, ¿acaso podía culparlo? Yagami no tenía ninguna obligación hacia él. Ahora que se conocían un poco más, si consideraba su presencia tan exasperante, Iori bien podía decidir que no era su deber cuidarlo, ni mucho menos soportarlo, y estaba en su derecho de ordenarle que se fuera.

Apenas ese pensamiento cobró forma, Kyo descubrió alarmado que _no_ quería irse de ahí. No por el peligro que eso implicaba, sino porque sentía que ni siquiera había empezado a vislumbrar la verdadera forma de ser de Yagami. Tenía la seguridad de que había algo más, y no podía explicarse por qué, pero quería averiguar todo lo que hubiera por saber sobre Iori. No podía irse, no _quería_ irse, hasta haberlo conseguido.

Rió para sí porque no sabía de qué otro modo reaccionar a sus propios pensamientos. ¿En qué momento Iori había comenzado a hacérsele tan cautivante?

El sonido de las puertas del armario cerrándose le hizo recordar que no estaba solo, y se encontró con que el _concierge_ lo miraba con cierta curiosidad desde la distancia. Pensó que le diría algo, pero el hombre solamente hizo un leve asentimiento en su dirección y se retiró.

Kyo suspiró al estar solo nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos volvieran a enfocarse en Iori. ¿Qué excusa podía usar para quedarse un tiempo más ahí? ¿Qué pasaría si se negaba a irse?

De nuevo los minutos se le hicieron eternos, y debió adormilarse en algún momento, porque cuando volvió en sí, oyó pasos muy cerca de él. Era el ruido de esos pasos lo que lo había despertado, y no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que esta vez sí se trataba del pelirrojo. No podía decir cómo lo sabía. No había un aura púrpura que percibir, pero era como si la presencia de Iori fuera suficiente para alterar sutilmente la energía del lugar.

Kyo continuó donde estaba, haciéndose el dormido, queriendo saber qué hacía Iori cuando pensaba que él no estaba consciente, teniendo que admitirse a sí mismo que la afirmación de Iori sobre lo irritante que era al estar despierto lo había afectado un poco.

Así, oyó cómo Iori se acercaba a la sala y se tomaba unos minutos para despejar la mesilla, llevándose los recipientes de comida hacia la _kitchenette_. No le pareció oír que Iori se tomara un tiempo para comer. Sin mucha ceremonia, todo fue a parar al lavaplatos.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue al pelirrojo volver a la mesilla, tomar su vaso aún lleno de licor y dirigirse a su escritorio. No tardó en notar el olor a humo de cigarrillo, y, después, el sonido de las teclas de la computadora portátil. No se atrevió a espiar qué hacía Iori en la computadora, pero calculó que media hora pasaba antes de que Iori volviera hacia los sillones y se sentara en uno frente a él, del otro lado de la mesilla.

Otro cigarrillo fue encendido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas hacerte el dormido? —preguntó Iori de pronto.

Kyo se sobresaltó, pero consiguió controlarse y seguir quieto, su respiración regular, sus ojos cerrados. Más minutos pasaron. El Kusanagi no percibía ningún sonido, salvo el de la brasa del cigarrillo cada vez que Iori daba una calada. Llegó a pensar que habían caído en una especie de juego para ver quién aguantaba más en completa inmovilidad y en silencio, y casi creía su sospecha confirmada cuando oyó que Iori se movía.

Le costó mantener el ritmo de su respiración cuando Iori se sentó a su lado, en el borde mismo del sillón, tan cerca de él que su espalda le rozaba la cadera. Kyo sintió que quedaba atrapado entre Iori y el respaldo del mueble.

Aun así, se empecinó en no abrir los ojos.

Tampoco los abrió cuando la mano de Iori se posó en su pecho, los dedos extendidos, ejerciendo una suave presión, como si buscara sentir su respiración o los latidos de su corazón.

—Sé exactamente cómo te ves cuando duermes —anunció Iori con tono neutro, sin apartar su mano—. Por si has olvidado las ocho horas que pasaste inconsciente ayer. —El pelirrojo hizo una pausa, y su mano se deslizó al cuello de Kyo, sus dedos posándose en el punto donde podía sentir su pulso con mayor claridad, Kyo siendo muy consciente de que el ritmo cada vez más rápido de su corazón lo estaba traicionando—. Pero ¿por qué sé con completa seguridad que no duermes? —preguntó Iori, su voz bajando de tono—: Porque cuando estás verdaderamente dormido no siento ganas de golpearte —concluyó con sarcasmo y Kyo abrió los ojos por fin, clavándolos en los rojos del Yagami, el ceño fruncido y viéndose confundido porque... ¿aquello había sido una... broma? Mezclada con algo de verdad, pero el tono de Iori no había sido molesto, había sido sarcástico, y eso era lo último que Kyo había esperado oír.

Quiso responder algo, pero el Kusanagi cayó en la cuenta entonces de la posición en que se encontraban, con él acostado en el sillón y Iori sentado a su lado, vuelto hacia él, mirándolo desde arriba con esa expresión que Kyo aún no aprendía a descifrar. La mano de Iori aún estaba en su cuello, pero el pelirrojo la movió con lentitud hasta que la punta de sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla.

La reacción de Kyo fue alzar una mano y sujetar la muñeca de Iori para detenerlo, mientras sentía que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Iori no forcejeó ni intentó liberarse; se quedó quieto, sus ojos rojos mirando tranquilos en los de Kyo.

—Tú me buscaste —dijo Iori con voz queda—. Actúas como si no te gustara lo que encontraste. Y, sin embargo, sigues aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kyo?

Kyo negó.

—No es eso —respondió en un murmullo, apartando la mirada un momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos y luego volviendo a mirar a Iori a los ojos—. Es lo contrario.

Iori esperó que continuara. La mano de Kyo en su muñeca hacía una dolorosa presión, pero el Kusanagi no parecía consciente de eso.

—Por alguna razón, te estás conteniendo de ser... tú. Puedo verlo —dijo Kyo con lentitud, sin apartar la mirada.

—No me conoces. No puedes saber eso.

Kyo volvió a negar.

—Puedo _verlo_ —repitió, remarcando las palabras—. Quizá no es intencional. Quizá llevas tanto tiempo viviendo así que no te das cuenta.

Iori entrecerró los ojos, y Kyo sonrió débilmente.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó, dejando ir la muñeca de Iori, dándole a entender que, si sus palabras le molestaban, era libre de reaccionar como quisiera, que no tenía necesidad de contenerse—. No soy parte de las personas que te conocen con un nombre falso. No quiero que seas amable cuando no tienes que serlo.

Kyo sintió que, como toda respuesta, Iori movía su mano y la posaba en su mejilla, terminando de hacer el gesto que él había interrumpido al sujetarlo momentos atrás. Entreabrió los labios, desconcertado, un escalofrío recorriéndolo ante aquel contacto, pero lo dejó seguir, posando su mano sobre la de Iori cuando éste acunó su mejilla con suavidad.

—¿Estoy siendo amable? —preguntó Iori—. ¿O estoy siendo yo?

Kyo no alcanzó a responder, porque después de esas palabras Iori hizo una leve caricia, y Kyo inclinó su rostro hacia ella, sin poder evitarlo, sin detenerse a pensar.

* * *

Última revisión: 2016.05.31


	6. Aún la tarde

No había sido intención de Iori que las cosas tomaran ese curso.

La caricia en la mejilla de Kyo había sido, en parte, una provocación. Una manera de hacerle callar. Era él diciéndole al Kusanagi: «Y si es esto lo que recibes, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?».

Pero Iori descubrió que no quería interrumpir la caricia. No con Kyo entregándose de esa manera, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sus ojos castaños empañados con una mezcla de confusión y algo que fácilmente podía tomarse como anhelo que le recordaba a la noche en que Kyo lo había abordado fuera del bar.

No apartó su mano mientras miraba el rostro del joven, siendo cada vez más consciente de los dedos de Kyo, que aún estaban sobre los suyos. ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Restringir sus movimientos o evitar que la caricia acabara? Iori no lo pudo decidir y buscó la respuesta en el semblante del joven, intentando a la vez comprender su comportamiento. Kyo insistía en que no quería un trato amable, remarcaba que debían enfrentarse, se veía satisfecho cuando la conversación giraba en torno a una futura pelea donde Iori intentaría matarlo... Pero, ¿entonces por qué Kyo se mostraba tan receptivo a una caricia suya?, ¿de otro hombre, específicamente? ¿Era consciente de lo que estaba dando a entender?

Iori recordó lo que había leído sobre Kyo al buscar información unas noches atrás. Su perfil en la página web del torneo de peleas hacía mención de una novia, pero el joven que tenía ante él no le daba la impresión de ser alguien que tuviera una relación seria con una mujer. No se lo había parecido en ningún momento. Las cosas se complicaban porque la falta de iniciativa en Kyo hacía difícil deducir lo que el joven quería. Se dejaba tocar, pero no correspondía los gestos. ¿Qué significaba eso entonces? ¿Estaba interesado o no? ¿Tenía experiencia?

Iori no tenía por costumbre tomar por la fuerza. Nunca había sido necesario. Sus ocasionales parejas de una noche se entregaban a él voluntariamente, y, si había un momento en que Iori debía imponerse, era usualmente al anunciarles que la noche había acabado y que debían irse, porque no había nada más.

Pero nunca se había cruzado con alguien como Kyo, que parecía tener un conflicto entre lo que anhelaba y lo que se atrevía a hacer. La actitud del castaño le hacía querer comprobar qué tan lejos le permitiría llegar, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a darse cuenta de que la más leve resistencia de parte de Kyo lo iba a enfurecer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo sin alzar la voz, repitiendo la pregunta que Kyo había evadido minutos atrás.

Kyo respiró profundamente por entre sus labios, sus ojos castaños encontrando su mirada. El Kusanagi parecía estar librando una batalla interna consigo mismo, sus rasgos tensos mientras intentaba dar con una respuesta. Iori esperó. Su mano aún estaba en la mejilla de Kyo, la calidez del joven contra sus dedos. Con suavidad, Iori rozó el rasguño que todavía se podía ver sobre aquella blanca piel y que ya había comenzado a sanar.

Kyo no protestó, no pidió que se detuviera; se limitó a observarlo, y lentamente su expresión abrumada dio paso a una leve, tranquila extrañeza.

—Quiero conocerte mejor —fue la respuesta del Kusanagi, calmada, sin un rastro de agresividad.

Iori cesó la caricia entonces, y vio un asomo de decepción en los ojos de Kyo, que fue rápidamente disimulada por el castaño.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó Iori, un claro ofrecimiento en su voz.

Iori no dejó de observar detenidamente el rostro del Kusanagi. Sintió una extraña satisfacción al ver que su pregunta, hecha con un marcado tono sugerente, no incomodaba al joven. No hubo disgusto ni sonrojos; la mirada de Kyo continuó sosteniendo la suya, honesta en su indecisión.

—No lo sé —admitió el Kusanagi despacio.

Iori se permitió una sombra de sonrisa, haciendo un último roce muy cerca de los labios de Kyo antes de apartar su mano, notando el estremecimiento que recorría al joven.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Iori ante eso, porque las palabras del castaño decían una cosa, pero su manera de actuar contaba una historia muy distinta. Él, por su parte, se encontró extrañando el contacto con la piel de Kyo al segundo siguiente.

Kyo no respondió. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos en un gesto de pesadumbre, como si hubiese vuelto abruptamente a la realidad apenas los dedos de Iori dejaron de tocar su mejilla.

Iori oyó que Kyo respiraba profundamente y exhalaba despacio, calmándose.

—¿Podrías apartarte? —quiso saber Kyo, con un dejo de impaciencia, sus ojos aún ocultos bajo sus manos.

—No —fue la respuesta de Iori, sabiendo que Kyo lo preguntaba porque aún había un punto de contacto entre sus cuerpos: la parte baja de la espalda de Iori contra la cadera de Kyo.

El joven Kusanagi podría haberle ordenado explícitamente que se apartara, pero no lo hizo, y Iori no se movió de donde estaba.

Observó a Kyo un momento más. Con medio rostro cubierto, todo lo que podía ver eran sus labios entreabiertos, que en ese instante murmuraban una maldición. Iori sintió el impulso de tocarlos, sentir su suave textura bajo sus dedos, pero, apenas pensó eso, en su mente vio una repentina imagen de aquellos mismos labios salpicados de sangre.

Apartó la mirada con brusquedad, pero la imagen permaneció. Con ella vinieron detalles, aportados gradualmente por su imaginación: él podía ser el causante de aquella sangre, y, si se esforzaba un poco más, podría ver el cuerpo de Kyo yaciendo vencido en el suelo.

Al pensar eso, lo embargó una sensación que sólo podía describir como placentera.

Despacio, miró su mano derecha, la que había utilizado para tocar al joven. Ver que sus dedos estaban limpios y no cubiertos de sangre lo hizo volver en sí. La imagen de Kyo sangrando derrotado se desvaneció, y sólo quedó la del joven que estaba acostado en el sillón, a su lado.

Iori no quiso pensar más en lo seductora que comenzaba a hacérsele la idea de Kyo siendo lastimado por él. Cerró sus manos en puños cuando esa idea se entremezcló con la posibilidad de no darle tiempo a Kyo a decidirse y simplemente tomarlo por la fuerza.

Si Kyo no hubiera conseguido provocarlo al burlarse de su nombre ficticio, quizá esa idea nunca habría llegado a tomar forma. Pero había bastado ese breve instante en que Iori se había visto haciéndole daño al Kusanagi para despertar algo en él. Y, por mucho que había intentado mantener a raya el extraño placer que eso le había provocado, empeñarse en ignorar esa idea sólo parecía fortalecerla.

Ahora mismo, la sentía como una sombra difusa que se mantenía siempre a su espalda, alejada y fuera de su vista. Mientras él no estaba mirándola, la sombra —las ganas de lastimar a Kyo— se acercaba sigilosamente e iba cerrando el espacio que los separaba, volviéndose cada vez más densa, más nítida. ¿Llegarían esas ansias a sobrepasar el impulso que lo llevaba a cuidar del joven y esconderlo de sus enemigos?

Iori negó para sí, sin querer ceder tan fácilmente a ese tentador deseo.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de hablar sobre Crimson —dijo abruptamente, obligándose a pronunciar aquellas palabras a modo de distracción, para que los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza se disiparan y se centraran en el problema que tenían entre manos.

Kyo se descubrió el rostro al oír el tono serio que impregnaba la voz de Iori y aceptó la oportunidad que el joven pelirrojo le ofrecía para ignorar lo que había sucedido (la casi pelea, la caricia, todo) y cambiar de tema.

Kyo hizo un movimiento para incorporarse y quedar sentado, pero Iori negó con la cabeza, empujándolo por su hombro sano para que se recostara de nuevo.

—Deja que tu cuerpo se recupere —medio ordenó, provocando que Kyo parpadeara ante la amabilidad que oyó de nuevo en su voz.

El Kusanagi obedeció, sin embargo, y Iori dejó su mano en el hombro de Kyo unos segundos más de los necesarios antes de apartarla. Por la expresión que vio en el rostro de Kyo, supo que al joven le gustaban esos breves contactos tanto como a él le agradaba hacerlos, pero ninguno hizo mención de ello en voz alta.

—Bien —dijo Kyo, mirando el techo un momento, haciendo como si el leve toque en su hombro no hubiera ocurrido, ordenando sus ideas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y viéndose aliviado de poder centrarse en un tema en el que sí sabía desenvolverse—. ¿Qué haremos?

Kyo se dio cuenta de que había hablado en plural. Iori no lo corrigió.

—Más bien, ¿cómo lo mataremos? —señaló Iori con voz inexpresiva. A su sugerencia siguió un silencio atónito de parte de Kyo. —Desapruebas esa opción —dedujo Iori con sarcasmo, mirando al castaño a los ojos—. ¿Querrías hacerlo recapacitar en una pelea honorable? —preguntó con burla.

—No esperaba una propuesta tan directa a cometer asesinato, es todo —replicó Kyo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—No es un concepto que te resulte ajeno, si es verdad lo que dijiste sobre destruir ese lugar donde experimentaron en ti.

Kyo desvió la mirada, sin querer recordar el laboratorio consumido en llamas, o los gritos de los científicos y algunos inocentes sujetos de pruebas que habían quedado atrapados dentro. Por sobre todo, no quería recordar cómo, horas después, al mirar las ruinas humeantes, no había sentido pesar por ninguna de las vidas que había tomado. El placer de su venganza satisfecha había sido demasiado intenso para sentir nada más.

—Eso es distinto —murmuró.

—¿Debes esperar a que te hagan daño para poder tomar acción? —preguntó Iori, la desaprobación en su voz haciendo que Kyo se volviera hacia él—. Hay demasiado en riesgo para tomar esto como si fuera un juego. ¿Cuál sería una razón válida para justificar matarlo? Si se llevara tu poder, o si consiguiera que Orochi volviera a este mundo, ¿lo considerarías entonces?

Kyo no respondió. En vez de eso, dijo en voz baja:

—No pareces tener reparos ante la idea de ir a matar a alguien a sangre fría.

Hubo un resoplido desdeñoso de parte de Iori.

—No hay necesidad de «ir» a matarlo. Es él quien ha venido a South Town a morir.

Los ojos de Kyo se abrieron un poco más ante esas palabras.

Iori lo miró.

—¿No estás de acuerdo? —preguntó, en sus ojos aún un aire de burla, porque no había esperado que Kyo se mostrara aprensivo ante la sugerencia de matar a Crimson.

Sin embargo, Kyo negó con la cabeza sin vacilar.

—Esa manera de decirlo. Sonaste muy tú —dijo el castaño, su rostro viéndose casi contento.

—De qué otra manera esperas que suene —gruñó Iori.

Kyo no respondió, pero en sus labios quedó una sombra de sonrisa satisfecha.

—Plan A, matar a Ash antes de que pueda hacer nada —dijo Kyo, retomando la conversación, diciéndose que no importaba una muerte más en su haber si era por un bien mayor, como evitarle al mundo el tener que lidiar con un antiguo dios—. No debemos darle tiempo a intentar obtener mi fuego. Me pregunto a qué distancia debe estar para que ese poder funcione.

—¿Has pensando en dispararle? —preguntó Iori al ver que Kyo estaba pensando en términos de una innecesaria pelea cuerpo a cuerpo donde iba a estar en desventaja.

—Disp... ¿Con un arma, quieres decir? —tartamudeó Kyo, viéndose ofuscado ante el enfoque práctico que el pelirrojo le estaba dando a la situación—. Si Ash es el enviado de un _dios_ , no creo que...

—¿Lo has intentado?

—No, pero...

—¿Usar un arma es un recurso despreciable que va en contra de las costumbres ancestrales de tu clan? —dijo Iori, adivinando lo que Kyo iba a decir, porque su propio padre había tenido una postura similar.

Kyo se quedó pensativo, considerando aquella opción.

—Quizá funcionaría —dijo finalmente, sin sonar muy convencido porque su experiencia se limitaba a dagas y espadas japonesas—. ¿Cuánto sabes de armas?

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Tienes alguna aquí? —preguntó Kyo.

Iori negó.

—No es difícil conseguir una —dijo.

Ante esa simple afirmación, Kyo recordó en qué país se encontraban.

Intentó imaginarse disparándole a Ash y acabando con la amenaza de Orochi con un simple trozo de metal. La escena le pareció absurda y no pudo evitar reír, pasándose una mano por el cabello con desasosiego.

—Sólo _hablar_ de esto hace que se sienta incorrecto, ¿no crees? ¿Usar armas? ¿Contra un dios y sus enviados? —se quejó, riendo aún. Iori no pareció verle la gracia.

—No tienes por qué intentar solucionar todo con tu poder —dijo el pelirrojo.

—No dirías eso si te hubiesen criado como a mí —replicó Kyo, y al instante siguiente se mordió los labios.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no molestaron a Iori esta vez.

—Si así fuera, Ash Crimson sería la última de tus preocupaciones —declaró el pelirrojo y la respuesta de Kyo fue verse complacido ante lo que las palabras de Iori sugerían.

—La verdad... Me alegra que estemos en el mismo bando por el momento —dijo Kyo con sinceridad, mirando a Iori a los ojos.

—Aunque no suenes convencido con mi idea —señaló Iori con tono sarcástico, Kyo apresurándose a buscar una manera de explicar por qué pensaba que un disparo no sería efectivo contra Ash, pero calmándose al ver que el pelirrojo no estaba exigiéndole que argumentara su punto de vista—. ¿Qué estrategia sugieres? —preguntó Iori entonces.

La respuesta de Kyo fue automática:

—Hacerlo arder, convertirlo en cenizas.

—¿No volverías a intentar atraparlo? —preguntó Iori.

Kyo negó.

—Esta vez sería más rápido. Lo haría arder hasta que desaparezca. No le daría tiempo a escapar.

Iori asintió,

—¿Qué tan lejos puedes hacer arder tu fuego?

El Kusanagi pensó su respuesta por unos segundos.

—Quinientos metros —dijo con cautela—. Quizá más —agregó en voz baja—. A mayor la distancia, se hace más difícil controlarlo, pero sé que podría. Es sólo...

Kyo calló, sin saber por qué le daba explicaciones a Iori en vez de limitarse a responder la pregunta.

—Te hace daño —concluyó Iori por él.

—Oh, no, lo que viste fue por culpa de Ash —se apresuró a decir Kyo, sin gustarle que Iori tomara eso como una muestra de debilidad de su parte—. Usualmente cansa, pero no es tan grave. No es normal que duela. Y nunca antes me había desmayado.

Iori aceptó su respuesta.

—Bastará con mantener a Crimson ocupado lo suficiente, evitar darle la oportunidad de atacarte —dijo el pelirrojo.

Kyo asintió con gesto seguro, pero luego dudó. ¿Debía comentarle a Iori sobre la punzada que sentía en su pecho cuando intentaba hacer que sus flamas se tornaran escarlata?

Al final, optó por no decir nada. Esperaba que en unos días esa situación se rectificara, que de alguna manera «sanara», como el resto de sus heridas.

—Cuando llegue el momento, no dudes en tomar la ofensiva —indicó Iori.

—No tienes que decírmelo —gruñó Kyo.

—Céntrate en Crimson y yo me encargaré de los otros dos.

Kyo negó, sin gustarle del todo la idea. Iori notó su disconformidad.

—Acabar con Crimson no debería tomarte mucho tiempo —explicó Iori, y, pese a que no lo dijo a modo de burla, Kyo sintió que ese «debería» implicaba que Iori no confiaba del todo en su capacidad para lidiar efectivamente con Ash. De lo contrario, habría usado una expresión más concreta, que no dejara abierta la posibilidad de que no lo conseguiría—. Con su líder derrotado, lo más probable es que vuelvan a retirarse, como ya hicieron una vez. No darán problemas.

—Está bien —murmuró Kyo un poco ofendido de que Iori no mostrara una completa fe en él. Sin embargo, tras deliberar un poco, concluyó que Iori tenía razón: él no tomaba medidas extremas a menos que su enemigo le hiciera algo. Se habría ahorrado muchos inconvenientes si hubiera pensando en destruir a Ash la primera vez que lo vio. Ash había tenido que empezar a robarle su poder para que él finalmente reaccionara—. Lo que daría por haber tenido tu consejo antes —suspiró, mirando a Iori—. Es como dijiste. Pensé que con darle una lección, o varias, Ash escarmentaría.

—Te hace falta sentido común —señaló Iori con tono irrefutable.

Kyo rió de mala gana, sin negarlo. Se abstuvo de decir que, si tuviera sentido común, no estaría acostado con él tan cerca, ni habría dejado que lo tocara como había hecho minutos atrás.

—Hey, Iori... —dijo después de titubear unos segundos—. ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió buscarme?

El pelirrojo lo observó un momento, el cambio de tema tomándolo desprevenido, y luego negó, despacio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Kyo, viéndose decepcionado.

—Tenía apenas diez años cuando abandoné Japón —dijo Iori—. Sin un padre que me recordara tu existencia cada día, debo admitir que te olvidé bastante rápido. —Iori vio cómo aquellas simples, sinceras palabras, afectaban a Kyo más de lo que había esperado—. Eras sólo un nombre, ¿por qué debía hacer el esfuerzo de buscarte? —quiso saber.

—Porque _debías_ —murmuró Kyo por lo bajo, sin gustarle nada eso de ser olvidado con tanta facilidad.

—Confórmate con que al menos reconociera tu nombre más de diez años después —sugirió el pelirrojo, sin acabar de entender por qué Kyo reaccionaba así.

Kyo le dirigió una mirada de falsa molestia al oírlo.

—Yo sí te busqué —dijo con amargura—, por un tiempo. Si es que se puede llamar «búsqueda» a interrogar a todos mis parientes sobre un Yagami cuyo nombre nadie conocía. La falta de información me hacía pensar que eras un personaje imaginario. Hubo una época en que hasta me ofendió que no aparecieras. Pensaba si acaso no me considerabas un oponente digno.

—Simplemente no te consideraba —acotó Iori con tono burlón. Kyo entrecerró los ojos y antes de saber lo que hacía, le había dado un leve empujón al pelirrojo.

—Te lo mereces —aseguró Kyo con aire resuelto cuando Iori lo miró de forma nada agradable, y luego disimuló un suspiro de alivio cuando su empujón no pasó a mayores—. Hasta fui a la casa de tu familia, buscándote —continuó Kyo—. El lugar estaba abandonado, la puerta trabada. Trepé el muro y... —Kyo se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que estaba admitiendo haber invadido propiedad privada ante el dueño de dicha propiedad—. No estabas ahí —concluyó.

—Veo que tienes por hábito husmear en casas ajenas.

—Eso no es verdad —repuso Kyo—. Bueno, sólo las... tuyas, quizá —admitió por lo bajo.

Kyo tuvo la impresión de que aquello le hacía gracia a Iori, a pesar de que el pelirrojo volvía a estar inexpresivo.

—¿Piensas volver a Japón? —preguntó Kyo después de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Para qué?

Kyo se contuvo de recordarle que debía _buscarlo_ cuando él volviera a casa, y en vez de eso optó por un:

—¿Visitar? ¿Ir de gira con tu banda?

Iori no negó ni respondió afirmativamente. Se quedó pensativo. Kyo sintió la necesidad de llenar el silencio y siguió hablando.

—Son muy buenos —dijo, recordando las pistas que había oído mientras esperaba que Iori volviera del ensayo—. Tal vez cuando todo esto termine vaya a verte tocar en algún concierto. Hay uno esta semana, ¿verdad?

—Dentro de dos días —asintió Iori, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y observando a Kyo.

—No creo que sea muy prudente que yo vaya a ése —suspiró Kyo, estirándose un poco y luego cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, viéndose relajado ahora que la conversación giraba en torno a temas más inofensivos—. ¿Crees que Ash intente algo durante la presentación? Después de todo, te vio conmigo...

—No ganaría nada.

—¿Habrá seguridad en ese evento? —quiso saber Kyo, y ante el asentimiento de Iori, agregó—: ¿Podrías pedir que la seguridad sea más estricta? Por precaución.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Nada. Todo. —Kyo rió, sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir no tenía sentido—. Sé que Ash está lastimado. Sentí cómo ardía; las quemaduras debieron ser graves. No creo que vaya a intentar hacer algo tan pronto, porque debería necesitar un tiempo para recuperarse. Pero, al mismo tiempo, está tan cerca de alcanzar su objetivo que no lo imagino descansando. No creo que Orochi se lo vaya a permitir. —Kyo hizo una pausa y miró al pelirrojo con expresión seria—: Ash te vio conmigo, no hace falta investigar demasiado para averiguar que perteneces a una banda que ensaya en ese barrio por las mañanas. No le costaría nada buscarte para conseguir información sobre mi paradero.

—Que lo intente —gruñó Iori.

—Oh, de seguro lo hará, eso es lo que me inquieta —dijo Kyo—. ¿No podrían...? —Kyo dejó la frase en el aire, sabiendo que pedir que Iori y su banda cambiaran su rutina era pedir demasiado.

—¿Suspender los ensayos? ¿La presentación? —preguntó Iori un poco secamente.

—Sólo era una idea —se defendió Kyo—. Tal vez estoy siendo paranoico. —Y luego agregó más bajo, sonando un poco avergonzado—: No quiero que Ash intente hacerte daño.

—No ganará nada atacándome a mí. Eres el único que piensa que tengo algo de relevancia en este asunto —repitió Iori remarcando las palabras—. Y, por si aún no te das cuenta, me estás subestimando.

—No lo hago —aseguró Kyo frunciendo el ceño.

—«No quieres que intenten hacerme daño» —dijo Iori con sorna—. O tal vez no me subestimas. Sólo me estás rebajando a tu nivel.

—Yagami... —gruñó Kyo, comenzando a fastidiarse al ver cómo eran recibidas sus buenas intenciones.

—Es ofensivo que pienses que acabaré golpeado y magullado como tú —señaló Iori.

—Así acabarás si sigues provocándome —prometió Kyo con una sonrisa tensa, pero el efecto arrogante de su voz se perdió un poco al seguir acostado en una postura claramente relajada. Iori rió entre dientes. Cuando Kyo bromeaba, tendía a sonar como un fanfarrón, pero Iori no olvidaba que se trataba de un joven que podía hacerlo arder con tan sólo una mirada, si así lo quería—. Ah, ¿te parece gracioso? —preguntó Kyo con una falsa molestia, un brillo entretenido en sus ojos al ver la reacción de Iori ante su actitud engreída.

Iori no alcanzó a responder porque se oyó el timbre de un teléfono. Por costumbre miró el suyo, que estaba en la mesilla, su pantalla apagada.

—Es el mío —dijo Kyo, buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, su expresión volviéndose seria, porque era de madrugada en Japón y nadie solía llamar a esa hora a menos que se tratara de algún asunto urgente. Frunció el ceño al ver que la llamada provenía de Yuki, su novia. Se llevó el aparato al oído con algo de aprensión.

Iori se levantó para ir a buscar la cajetilla de cigarros que había dejado en su escritorio, y al volver a sentarse junto al joven vio que Kyo estaba teniendo una conversación con una mujer. Alcanzaba a oír la femenina voz aguda brotando del auricular del teléfono y, a pesar de que no reconocía las palabras, por las respuestas de Kyo supo que cuando volviera a Japón le esperaba una visita a una nueva cafetería que habían abierto en...

Iori dejó de prestar atención, sacando un cigarro y tomándolo con los labios. No llegó a encenderlo porque, aún ocupado con la llamada, Kyo dejó escapar una risa que Iori no le había oído antes: abierta, alegre, y sumamente falsa.

Observó al joven, que se había cubierto los ojos con un brazo y sonreía mientras hablaba. Ahora le contaba a su interlocutora que ya había encontrado a «ese maldito Yagami», que se había cruzado con Ash Crimson también, y que todo estaba bien. No entró en detalles sobre lo que había sucedido en realidad, y hábilmente cambió de tema para comenzar a hablar sobre la comida que había probado aquella tarde, un plato japonés que había estado increíblemente bien preparado etcétera. Iori se preguntó cómo del otro lado no se daban cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo con tan sólo escuchar el forzado entusiasmo que le ponía a su voz.

La llamada continuó por algunos minutos. Iori pudo haber aprovechado el tiempo para hacer algo más productivo, pero no se movió de su lugar. Continuó escuchando a ese Kyo, tan falso que casi se le antojaba desconocido, desagradable. En un comienzo, tuvo la seguridad de que la llamada provenía de la novia que había visto listada en la información de su perfil, pero, conforme la conversación avanzaba, notó una curiosa falta de afecto en la voz del Kusanagi. Eso lo hizo pensar que quizá sólo se trataba de un pariente, pero pronto descartó la idea al calcular la hora que era en Japón. ¿Quién sino una novia llamaría a Kyo a las tres de la madrugada para hablar sobre cafeterías?

Kyo rió de nuevo, usando otra vez su risa artificial mientras le aseguraba a la mujer que sí, estaba bien, y que pronto volvería a casa. Durante largo rato, Iori sólo oyó el rumor de la voz de la chica; las palabras seguían siendo ininteligibles, pero su tono era determinado y exigente. Cuando calló, Kyo le deseó las buenas noches y prometió esforzarse más en responder los mensajes que ella enviaba. Lo dijo con sentimiento, pero de alguna manera Iori supo que pronunciaba aquellas palabras sólo porque era lo que esperaban de él. En retrospectiva, gran parte de la llamada le había dado esa impresión. El contraste con el joven que había conocido en esos pocos días era discordante hasta el punto de molestarle.

—Siento que tuvieras que oír eso —dijo Kyo al cortar la llamada, mirándolo y teniendo la decencia de mostrarse un poco avergonzado—. Sabes cómo es —sonrió, restándole importancia—. O tal vez no. En ese caso, eres afortunado.

Iori no respondió, y Kyo se giró un poco para dejar el teléfono en la mesilla junto al del joven, la pantalla hacia abajo, como dando a entender que no habría más llamadas de ese tipo.

Cansado de estar echado, Kyo se incorporó hasta sentarse, estirando sus brazos y moviendo un poco sus piernas para desperezarse. Al probar flexionarlas, vio con alivio que la herida ya había dejado de doler.

Al levantar la vista hacia Iori, decidió que le debía una explicación al pelirrojo, porque éste lo estaba mirando de manera extraña, y Kyo no podía culparlo; al atender la llamada, había mentido descaradamente, tergiversando un poco los hechos y ocultando mucha información. Tenía razones válidas para actuar así, pero Iori no las sabía, y era comprensible que su actitud le extrañara.

—Era mi prometida —se encontró diciendo, preguntándose qué era lo que lo empujaba a justificarse ante Iori tan seguido y por qué le importaba tanto lo que Iori pensara de él—. Le preocupa que haya venido a buscarte. Verás, pertenece a la familia Kushinada. Está al tanto de todo lo que pasó entre nuestros clanes...

Kyo calló, dándose cuenta de lo incorrecto que se sentía estar hablando sobre Yuki con un Yagami.

—Tu novia desciende de las mujeres que se ofrecían en sacrificio a Orochi —dijo Iori lentamente ante su silencio, transmitiendo un claro desdén en su voz, porque resultaba casi absurdo que, de entre todas las personas, Kyo había elegido como pareja a una que estaba claramente ligada al sangriento pasado de su clan y a la tradición familiar. —¿Nunca te detuviste a pensar que quizá era una mala idea? —preguntó Iori a continuación, con verdadera curiosidad.

—No fue mi decisión —murmuró Kyo, viéndose cada vez más incómodo a medida que la conversación continuaba—. Nuestras familias lo acordaron antes de que naciéramos.

Iori arqueó ligeramente las cejas. Esa respuesta era lo último que había esperado del Kyo que él conocía, pero era muy acorde con la personalidad falsa del joven. Aquello le molestó, pero las actitudes del castaño se le hicieron más comprensibles ahora que este detalle había salido a la luz. Comprendió que ésa era la razón tras la ausencia de afecto que había percibido al oírlo hablar con su mujer, y también entendió por qué Kyo no lo había rechazado a él de raíz, a pesar de ya tener un compromiso.

—¿En qué época vives, Kyo? —preguntó con desprecio—. Librarte de un matrimonio arreglado no debería ser difícil.

Kyo ignoró la desaprobación que oía en la voz del pelirrojo.

—No es algo que nos guste, lo acepto —se encontró diciendo, justificándose, _de nuevo_ , ante Iori—. Pero es una situación que se puede sobrellevar. Llegamos al acuerdo de que estar comprometidos no impide que podamos prob... —Kyo se interrumpió repentinamente, mirando a Iori con el entrecejo fruncido, viéndose fastidiado—. ¿Por qué diablos te estoy contando esto? —preguntó, su voz seca, como si Iori tuviera la culpa de todo.

Iori se encogió de hombros.

—No me interesa cómo sea la relación con esa mujer tuya —admitió—, pero al menos esto explica por qué ella no puede ver a través de tu falsedad y por qué tú no puedes aceptar un gesto amable como sincero.

—¿De qué hablas? —exigió saber Kyo, sin entender a qué se refería Iori.

—Le presentas una personalidad considerada y amable, _fingida_ , con la excusa de que no quieres preocuparla —señaló el pelirrojo despectivo, mirando un momento el cigarrillo sin encender que tenía entre sus dedos antes de volver a fijar su vista en Kyo—. Y porque mostré cierta consideración hacia ti cuando necesitabas ayuda, asumiste que soy tan falso como tú, llegando a tener el descaro de exigirme ser más auténtico.

Kyo se quedó de una pieza.

—No, no es eso —aseguró, negando con firmeza, sabiendo que se podía entender así, aunque ésa no hubiese sido su intención en ningún momento.

La respuesta de Iori fue una mirada desdeñosa.

—Dije que no estabas siendo completamente tú, que quiero conocerte mejor —murmuró Kyo con voz queda—. Hay una diferencia.

A eso siguió un largo silencio que a Kyo se le hizo opresivo.

—No he sido falso contigo —dijo Kyo aún en un murmullo, necesitando que el pelirrojo entendiera.

El Kusanagi se encontró con la mirada de Iori fija en él. Le sorprendió cómo en apenas dos días aquellos irises rojos se le habían hecho tan familiares. Ahora podía percibir los sutiles cambios que ocurrían en ellos. Sintió que se calmaba al mirar a Iori y ver que, a pesar de la dureza en su mirada, el joven no estaba molesto.

—No lo has sido —aceptó Iori después de una larga pausa—. ¿Por qué?

Kyo apartó la mirada brevemente. Cuando volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Iori estaba girado hacia él de tal forma que sus rostros quedaban frente a frente, sus ojos casi al mismo nivel.

—No tengo nada que esconder —respondió Kyo por fin, una débil sonrisa asomando a sus labios—. Que te agrade o que me odies; no importa. Si llegas a conocerme bien, quizá quieras enfrentarme, matarme o ayudarme —señaló—. Incluso si prefieres ignorarme, sólo tendré que volver a buscarte. El resultado será el mismo: acabarás estando cerca de mí. Nada de lo que diga o haga cambiará eso.

El tono con que Kyo habló fue sincero, su mirada se mantuvo tranquila. Estaba claro que decir aquello en voz alta le había sacado un peso de encima. Sin embargo, Iori se dio cuenta de que había algo más. No era sólo esa última afirmación por la que Kyo se veía en paz, sino la conversación que acababan de tener, los planes que habían compartido, lo que habían aprendido el uno del otro. No todo había sido agradable, pero el joven Kusanagi tenía razón: eso no importaba realmente, por eso ambos seguían ahí.

* * *

Notas:

He recibido fanarts de «Ocasiones imaginadas» :D. Pero FFnet odia los links externos, así que sólo me queda invitarlos a que los vean en nuestro grupo de Facebook DarkCrimson Networks :D.


	7. Hacia la noche

Ash Crimson estaba sentado con gesto indolente en el borde de la cama adoselada de una lujosa habitación de hotel. Sus ojos celestes miraban con fastidio la quemadura aún visible en el dorso de su mano que seguía por su antebrazo y se perdía bajo las holgadas mangas de la ligera camisa roja que vestía. En algunas partes, la tela estaba manchada con la humedad sanguinolenta que no dejaba de brotar de su piel lastimada.

Sus piernas estaban descubiertas y mirarlas también le producía fastidio; el ardor de su piel enrojecida no dejaba de recordarle al Kusanagi y el fuego escarlata que había usado para intentar atraparlo. Ese fuego que a esas alturas ya debería haber estado en _su_ poder.

Ash quiso cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, pero un estremecimiento de dolor le recordó que eso no sería posible hasta dentro de unas horas, cuando Orochi terminara de curarlo.

—'Tch.

Tuvo que conformarse con extender la larga camisa sobre sus muslos, alisando la tela y frunciendo el ceño al ver que el diseño de la pintura de sus uñas también había sido afectado por el calor. Suspiró hastiado, pasándose una mano por el rubio cabello y soltando una maldición porque los mechones aún no habían recuperado su largo natural, la textura de las puntas sintiéndose áspera y chamuscada.

Volvió a observar su mano. Si prestaba atención, alcanzaba a ver diminutos hilos azules que destellaban por una milésima de segundo en el tejido quemado, curando y regenerando, produciéndole un cosquilleo familiar. Cada vez que el Kusanagi había conseguido lastimarlo, por superficial que fuera la herida, esa energía se había manifestado sin necesidad de que Ash lo pidiera; era su dios velando por él.

El Kusanagi lo había herido demasiadas veces, lo admitía. Incluso llegó un momento en que Ash temió que Orochi perdiera la paciencia con él, negándole aquel poder regenerativo, pero su dios había sido paciente. No sólo lo curó, sino que le otorgó más habilidades, dentro de los límites de sus actuales capacidades. De nada le servía a Orochi tener un sirviente incapacitado por aquellas lesiones, después de todo, aunque secretamente a Ash le habría gustado que aquel poder regenerativo funcionara un poco más rápido.

Repetidas veces, Ash había buscado a Kyo, seguro de que obtendría una victoria, sólo para encontrarse con que el Kusanagi igualaba sus nuevas habilidades con increíble facilidad. Había sido humillante enterarse así de que el castaño se conformaba con aplicar la ley del mínimo esfuerzo, como si no lo considerara merecedor de nada más.

Priorizando el no defraudar a su dios, Ash había contratado los servicios de Shen Woo y Oswald, diciéndose que jugar limpio no importaba. Fue una decisión acertada. Trabajar con Oswald le proporcionó una amplia red de contactos que lo puso sobre alerta apenas el Kusanagi salió de Japón. Tener compañeros hizo más fácil encontrar y rastrear al Kusanagi en South Town. Y fue placentero ver cómo, después del ataque sorpresa en la carretera, por fin Kyo había tenido que retirarse en vez de pelear.

En su último enfrentamiento, Shen y Oswald habían cumplido su objetivo de mantener al Kusanagi ocupado mientras él buscaba el mejor momento para usar la más reciente habilidad que le había otorgado Orochi. Había sido sólo la inesperada participación del pelirrojo que acompañaba a Kyo lo que había tornado las situación a favor del castaño. Si Kyo no hubiera recibido aquella ayuda, el resultado de esa pelea habría sido muy distinto.

Sin embargo, pese a que había tenido que retirarse, Ash había visto el verdadero poder del Kusanagi. Por unos breves segundos lo había tenido en sus manos, intenso y pulsante, fundiéndose con sus sentidos; y luego lo había sentido a su alrededor, el fuego escarlata rodeándolo y ardiendo violento y salvaje, queriendo destruirlo.

Ash alzó la vista cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y sus compañeros entraron. Aquel era otro aspecto positivo de haberlos contratado: ellos podían encargarse de continuar la búsqueda mientras él se recuperaba de las quemaduras.

—¿Qué averiguaron? —preguntó Ash con voz plácida, sin moverse y sin molestarse en cubrirse. Oswald le dirigió una breve mirada a través de los cristales rojizos de sus gafas y luego apartó la vista, yendo a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Shen Woo no se vio afectado en lo más mínimo por lo ligero de sus ropas y le dedicó una sonrisa confiada. Se veía bastante animado pese a su triste desempeño en el enfrentamiento con el pelirrojo. Ni siquiera los vendajes que lo cubrían parecían desmoralizarlo. Horas atrás Ash incluso lo había oído mencionar que ansiaba enfrentarse al pelirrojo de nuevo.

—Buscar al dueño del automóvil fue infructuoso —respondió Oswald desde el sillón, sin volverse hacia Ash—. Está registrado a nombre de alguien que lleva muerto varias décadas. La dirección que aparece en el archivo hace referencia a una propiedad abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Ash hizo un mohín.

—A mí me fue mejor —dijo Shen Woo, inclinado sobre el minibar de la habitación, eligiendo una cerveza antes de volverse hacia Ash, su sonrisa confiada sin desaparecer—. El pelirrojo se llama Iori, es músico. Es un nombre artístico, por cierto, y por más que pregunté, nadie conocía su nombre real. Él y su banda graban o ensayan cada mañana en un estudio de la zona donde lo vimos por última vez. Esto está confirmado porque algunos seguidores de la banda documentan los lugares y horarios de sus ensayos para poder reunirse a pedir autógrafos. —Shen tomó un sorbo de la cerveza, viéndose satisfecho—. Esos fans se esmeran bastante en conseguir información. Se siente bien cuando otros hacen la mitad del trabajo por ti —comentó.

Ash no se veía impresionado. Habría preferido que sus compañeros trajeran noticias del paradero del Kusanagi, no datos sobre un músico que podía o no tener información sobre Kyo y que, después de la pelea del día anterior, de seguro se mostraría reacio a contarles nada.

—Mañana hablaremos con este «Iori» —dijo Oswald ante el silencio de Ash.

El rubio hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano.

—No es necesario, me encargaré yo —dijo Ash, su voz cargada de tedio—. Ustedes no saben tratar con gente. Acabarían peleando.

—Mientras nos dé la información que queremos, ¿qué importa pelear un poco? —preguntó Shen, sin poder ocultar las ganas que tenía de devolverle algunos golpes al músico.

Ash lo miró con desdén pero apartó la mirada pronto, porque esa tarde el joven chino llevaba una camiseta fucsia adornada con dragones dorados y el color le lastimaba los ojos.

—¿Para qué pelear cuando se le puede convencer? —preguntó Ash, bajando la vista hacia sus uñas maltratadas.

—¿Cómo lo vas a convencer? —quiso saber Shen.

—Pues a golpes no —respondió Ash con su sonrisa plácida—. Todas las personas quieren algo. Es cuestión de preguntarle qué quiere a cambio, y luego ofrecérselo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que entregará a su amigo tan fácilmente? —preguntó Shen Woo.

Ash parpadeó y luego soltó una risita.

—¿«Amigo»? —repitió cubriéndose los labios, divertido—. Es por eso que deben dejarme la parte de pensar a mí —señaló el rubio—. Cuando los encontramos _no_ estaban siendo amistosos, ¿no lo notaron? —Ante las miradas en blanco que le dirigieron Oswald y Shen Woo, Ash suspiró—. Veo que no.

Shen Woo se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea. Si tu plan no funciona o si ese tal Iori no tiene información sobre él, será cuestión de volver a buscar a Kusanagi por la ciudad. Ya dimos con él dos veces, no creo que haya problema con encontrarlo una tercera vez, contemos con la ayuda de su no-amigo o no.

—Hmm. —Ash entrecerró los ojos y se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo. —Ahora que el Kusanagi sabe que estamos tras él, si tiene algo de cerebro, será más cuidadoso. Y si está malherido, no hará ningún movimiento por unos días. Debe estar escondiéndose en algún lugar, y la última persona que sabemos tuvo contacto con él fue ese pelirrojo.

—Kusanagi no fue admitido en ningún hospital, pese a que su estado parecía ser grave. Las chances de que el músico lo ayudó son altas —comentó Oswald, quien había visto cómo el pelirrojo se llevaba a un Kyo inconsciente en su vehículo.

Shen alzó sus manos.

—Está bien. Si prefieren usar un método diplomático no me opongo —dijo.

—Con este método te golpearán menos —señaló Ash, su voz afable.

Shen rió.

—Es justo por eso que tu plan no me atrae —recalcó, inmune a los comentarios mordaces de Ash.

—¿Qué hay de tus heridas? —intervino Oswald, dirigiéndose a Ash pero sin mirarlo para no tener que cruzarse con el panorama de sus largas piernas desnudas.

—Mañana estarán mucho mejor, y _no pienso pelear_ —respondió Ash, haciendo hincapié en la segunda parte, porque sus compañeros no querían entender que sólo planeaba hablar con el pelirrojo.

—¿Y qué tal si él decide que prefiere golpearte antes que escucharte? —preguntó Oswald.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—¿Porque te vio atacar a su no-amigo? —señaló Shen.

Ash lo pensó un momento y luego soltó una risita despectiva. Alzó su mano y dejó que una pequeña llama de energía verde se encendiera.

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué podría hacerme? —sonrió.

* * *

—De nada te servirá resistirte —estaba diciendo Kyo con una expresión casi traviesa en su rostro—. No podrás huir de mí. Si conseguí encontrarte una vez, podré hacerlo de nuevo —aseguró—. No importa si te mudas de país o de continente. Te volveré a encontrar. No permitiré que te alejes.

Iori recibió de buen grado la «amenaza» del Kusanagi, permitiéndose una corta risa desdeñosa antes de decir:

—No tendrás que volver a buscarme.

Kyo parpadeó ante eso y sonrió, complacido.

—Te tomaré la palabra, ten cuidado de no decepcionarme —ordenó con tono arrogante, pero al segundo siguiente rió para sí, divertido, y alzó su mirada hacia Iori sintiéndose aliviado. Había revelado más de lo que pretendía, contándole al pelirrojo sobre temas que ni siquiera había discutido con sus amigos más cercanos. Y se sentía _bien_ , como si ahora fuera capaz de hablar con Iori sobre cualquier cosa; desde temas complicados como la historia de sus familias, hasta otros tan mundanos como por qué Iori llevaba tanto rato con un cigarrillo sin encender entre sus dedos—. Oye, ¿qué haces con eso? —preguntó con curiosidad, señalando la mano de Iori.

El pelirrojo observó sus dedos como si éstos le fueran ajenos. Había olvidado por completo el cigarrillo porque toda su atención había estado puesta en Kyo. Sin responder a la pregunta, buscó el encendedor en la mesilla y luego en sus bolsillos, sin encontrarlo. Al volverse hacia el escritorio en el extremo opuesto del departamento, le pareció ver que lo había dejado ahí, pero descubrió que no tenía ganas de alejarse del joven para ir por él. Miró el cigarrillo un momento, luego miró a Kyo, quien debió leer algo en su expresión porque se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, guardando su distancia.

—Dame fuego —pidió Iori con voz neutra, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios.

—¿... Qué? —fue todo lo que consiguió decir Kyo, viéndose confuso y luego incómodo. Iori ladeó su rostro, intrigado ante esa reacción.

—Anoche encendiste un cigarrillo con tu fuego, se concluye que es un uso válido para tu poder —le recordó con sarcasmo, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que eso había ocurrido antes de que él le revelara a Kyo que no podía invocar al fuego púrpura, y también antes de que el joven le ofreciera aquel poder para intentar despertar el suyo—. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

Kyo estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Sólo... pensé que te molestaba verlo —admitió en voz baja, mirando sus manos un momento.

—¿No has pensado que podría molestarme aunque _no_ lo esté viendo? —preguntó Iori burlón, fastidiándole un poco que Kyo hubiera creído necesario mostrarle esa consideración, pero al final restándole importancia.

Kyo sonrió con algo de pesar, sin saber si debía tomarse las palabras del pelirrojo como una verdad disfrazada, o solamente como una burla. Se encontró alzando su mano de todos modos, acercando la punta de su dedo índice al extremo del cigarrillo, una suave y dócil llama anaranjada encendiéndose.

—Ése no —dijo Iori, y Kyo se detuvo en seco, tomándole un segundo entero ver que Yagami no estaba bromeando—. Tu otro fuego —pidió Iori. Cuando él no reaccionó, el pelirrojo agregó—: Muéstrame —y su voz, de por sí profunda, fue extrañamente baja. Para Kyo, fue como si Iori le pidiera que compartiera con él algo más personal, más privado, y le pareció extraño que el pelirrojo hiciera esa diferencia entre el fuego anaranjado y el escarlata, porque para él ambos eran simplemente fuego, uno más intenso que el otro, nada más. Aquello lo hizo darse cuenta de cómo debía haber sido la vida de Iori, tan distinta de la suya.

Kyo ocultó la leve tristeza que lo embargó al pensar eso y se apresuró a asentir, visualizando el punto en el aire donde quería que se encendiera una pequeña flama escarlata.

Mientras tanto, Iori observó el rostro del Kusanagi a su gusto, viendo cómo éste quedaba inexpresivo debido a la concentración que requería invocar a ese «otro» fuego. Se centró en los ojos de Kyo, que observaban un punto neutro entre ellos. El color castaño de sus irises era uniforme y hasta habría podido decirse que resultaba poco atractivo de lo común que era, pero Iori sabía que detrás de aquel color había un brillo dorado esperando arder, como una brasa dormida que se enciende ante la más ligera brisa.

Y eso fue lo que vio segundos después, delicados filamentos dorados brillando en los ojos de Kyo antes de que una lengua de fuego rojo como la sangre se encendiera casi delante de su rostro.

Iori se inclinó hasta que la punta del cigarrillo tocó la pequeña flama, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de los del Kusanagi. Vio que Kyo le sonreía levemente mientras él daba una calada, el fuego ardiendo sin esfuerzo suspendido en el aire.

Iori miró la pequeña flama. Se veía inofensiva, como su dueño. Kyo actuaba como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero ahora que Iori lo tenía delante, sentía lo distinto que era de un fuego común. Aquella flama escarlata estaba invitándolo, llamándolo...

Se encontró alzando una mano hacia ella, sus dedos quedando a unos centímetros antes de detenerse debido al dolor que provocaba en su piel, pese a que no había ocurrido un contacto aún. El fuego lo llamaba y a la vez lo repelía, sin permitirle acercarse más. Era una sensación extraña.

—¿Iori? —murmuró Kyo al ver lo que hacía.

Iori volvió su atención hacia el joven una vez más, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque vio cómo Kyo se encogía de pronto, víctima de un profundo dolor, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, el fuego desapareciendo súbitamente mientras un quejido escapaba de sus labios.

—Kyo —dijo Iori, posando una mano en el brazo del joven. Kyo no respondió por unos segundos, respirando con fuerza entre sus labios, pero puso su mano sobre la de Iori e hizo presión, indicándole en silencio que no pasaba nada. Iori frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que el Kusanagi aún no se había recuperado por completo del ataque de Ash Crimson y se lo había ocultado.

—Estoy bien... —dijo Kyo apenas el dolor se calmó, abriendo sus ojos y mostrándole una sonrisa adolorida pero sincera, su mano sin dejar de sujetar la de Iori, sus ojos aún manteniendo el brillo dorado. Al ver la molestia en el rostro de Iori, insistió—: No es nada. Esto es una gran mejoría, en comparación a como estaba ayer.

—Debiste decir algo —lo amonestó Iori con un gruñido, el enojo filtrándose en su voz ante lo que ahora le parecía una tontería: de su parte por haber pedido ver el fuego escarlata, y de parte de Kyo por haber aceptado.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora: estoy _mejor_ —repitió Kyo, viendo que ocultarle información al pelirrojo había resultado contraproducente—. La primera noche no pude siquiera invocarlo. Ahora he podido mantener el fuego encendido por unos segundos. Dentro de un par de días estaré completamente recuperado, ya lo verás.

La respuesta de Iori fue silencio desaprobador.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo Kyo con voz suave, ladeando su rostro hasta encontrar la mirada de Iori, sonriéndole levemente en son de paz—. Es como si Ash me hubiera dejado una herida que en unos días sanará, es todo. —Y, al ver que Iori seguía sin decir nada, agregó—: ¿No me crees?

Iori entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Qué otra opción queda salvo creerte? —gruñó con molestia—. Eres el que tiene autoridad en el tema.

—Hasta los dioses aceptan eso, por eso me persiguen —asintió Kyo con firmeza, volviendo a verse entretenido, queriendo convencer a Iori de que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Un dios —corrigió el pelirrojo, resignándose y cediendo ante la negativa del joven a tratar ese asunto con seriedad.

—Un dios —concedió Kyo, y vio que Iori alzaba su mano y observaba sus dedos, la piel un poco enrojecida después de la breve cercanía al fuego escarlata—. ¿Te hice daño? —preguntó.

Iori negó.

—Fue como si no pudiera tocarlo —comentó el pelirrojo, mostrándole su mano a Kyo para que viera que no había ninguna herida, salvo la leve irritación de su piel.

Tras eso Iori se quedó pensativo, dedicándose a fumar unos segundos, mirando sus dedos de tanto en tanto, recordando cómo Ash Crimson no había podido atravesar el fuego de Kyo cuando éste lo había rodeado. Había quedado atrapado, como si las flamas formaran una muralla física a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasaría si usaras el fuego escarlata para defenderte? —preguntó Iori, volviéndose hacia Kyo, quien lo miró interrogante—. Si en vez de rodear a tu oponente con él lo usaras para protegerte a modo de barrera, ¿crees que Crimson podría hacerte algo desde la distancia?

Kyo reflexionó un momento.

—Es una buena idea —admitió, viéndose sorprendido—. No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes.

En la mirada burlona que le dirigió Iori, Kyo pudo leer algo sobre su falta de sentido común, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—Podría funcionar —dijo Kyo con un asentimiento—. Sólo lo podré confirmar cuando la ponga en práctica, pero creo... no, estoy casi seguro de que funcionará.

—Sería un problema menos, si no conseguimos acabar con Crimson lo suficientemente rápido.

—Espero que no sea necesario, pero... sí. Será un alivio ver que tengo una forma de contrarrestar... eso que hace —dijo Kyo, llevándose una mano distraídamente al pecho, donde había sentido el poder de Ash actuando—. Gracias por tu consejo —dijo con sinceridad.

Iori sólo asintió como toda respuesta y en los minutos siguientes Kyo se dedicó a disfrutar de la agradable sensación que le producía el tener al pelirrojo de su lado. El que estuvieran destinados a ser rivales había pasado a un segundo plano. Ahora tenían una causa en común y un objetivo claro. Kyo nunca había dependido de nadie antes, pero no se le hacía difícil aceptar la ayuda de Iori. Saber que esta vez no estaría solo era una situación nueva para él; le agradaba.

Cuando rió para sí y Iori se giró levemente hacia él, Kyo cayó en la cuenta de que llevaban un largo tiempo sentados así, tan cerca, la presencia del pelirrojo haciendo que aquel amplio sillón se sintiera estrecho. La distancia que los separaba era tan corta que Kyo podía ver detalles en los ojos de Iori que no había notado antes, como la manera en que la pigmentación roja de sus irises se oscurecía alrededor de las pupilas, recordándole al intenso color de sus propias flamas escarlata.

Kyo se encontró sin poder dejar de mirar al Yagami y, tras un titubeo, alzó su mano para apartar con suavidad los largos mechones rojos que siempre le cubrían medio rostro. No supo explicar de dónde venía ese impulso; todo lo que sabía era que estaban muy cerca, que Iori no había vuelto a tocarlo después de que él asegurara que estaba bien, y que su cuerpo echaba de menos esos breves contactos entre ellos.

Su gesto fue lento, dándole tiempo a Iori de apartarse o detenerlo, pero éste no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Kyo admiró las facciones del joven ahora que no estaban medio ocultas, pasando de sus ojos a sus finas y marcadas cejas, bajando hasta sus delgados labios, que formaban una línea un tanto severa —pero no desaprobadora— ante su tentativo gesto.

Volviendo a mirar los ojos rojos del joven, Kyo frunció el ceño al ver una tenue cicatriz vertical que cruzaba el ojo izquierdo de Iori de arriba abajo, y que había estado disimulada por su cabello hasta ese momento. Era una línea que empezaba bajo su ceja y acababa casi a la altura de su pómulo, tan suave que Kyo sabía que no la habría notado si no hubiera estado tan cerca del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —se encontró preguntando, encontrando el valor para rozar la mejilla de Iori con su pulgar a la altura de la tenue marca, mientras dejaba ir su cabello rojo y éste volvía a caer a su lugar, ocultando la cicatriz y rozándole suavemente el dorso de la mano.

Por unos segundos, Iori no respondió, deliberando sobre cuánta información debía compartir con Kyo. Sabía que no era prudente ser completamente sincero con el Kusanagi, ni con nadie en general, pero el roce de la mano de Kyo en su mejilla se había convertido en una caricia, un reflejo perfecto de la que minutos atrás él le había hecho al joven, y su capacidad para pensar con claridad se había visto afectada por aquella inesperada sensación.

—Entrenamiento. O quizá castigo. Fue hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué te importa? —se encontró murmurando contra su voluntad, su voz teñida de indiferencia, su mirada fija en los ojos castaños de Kyo, viendo cómo por éstos pasaba un destello de molestia.

—Importa —declaró Kyo con firmeza, y Iori se preguntó qué buscaba Kyo al enfatizar su punto inclinándose hacia él, acariciándole la mejilla de esa manera—. Todo esto es una consecuencia de lo que sucedió durante tu infancia, por supuesto que import...

Las palabras de Kyo quedaron interrumpidas cuando Iori se inclinó hacia adelante hasta cerrar el poco espacio que los separaba, rozando los labios del joven con los suyos, haciéndolo callar.

Fue tan sólo un breve roce, pero Iori sintió cómo la caricia se detenía. Al apartarse unos centímetros, vio que el joven Kusanagi lo miraba con sorpresa, inmóvil, como paralizado, pero en sus ojos Iori reconoció esa sombra de anhelo que ya había visto antes. Bajó su mirada hacia los labios entreabiertos de Kyo, notando que el joven estaba conteniendo la respiración, pero no se movió. Volvió a clavar su mirada en el Kusanagi, esperando, no, _obligándolo_ a que se decidiera. El contacto de los dedos del joven en su mejilla se desvaneció, y Iori comenzó a pensar que tal vez el Kusanagi no estaba listo aún cuando sintió la mano de Kyo bajando a su pecho, cerrándose con fuerza en su camiseta para tirar de él. Kyo no necesitó decir nada, con ese gesto dejó claro que el conflicto que se desarrollaba en su interior dejaba de existir por unos segundos, y para Iori eso bastó.

Empujó a Kyo hacia atrás, obligándolo a recostarse, notando con agrado que Kyo se dejaba hacer pero no liberaba su camiseta y tiraba a su vez, trayéndolo consigo, manteniéndolo cerca, sus ojos castaños sin apartarse, sus labios entreabriéndose al sentirse atrapado cuando Iori se inclinó sobre él.

Iori tomó aquellos labios entre los suyos, sintiendo un último resquicio de duda de parte del joven antes de que Kyo se entregara al beso y lo correspondiera con una inesperada, ansiosa brusquedad que casi igualaba a la suya. Iori sintió que la sangre le golpeaba las sienes ante el deseo de dominar al joven, y se encontró ahondando el beso sin poder controlarse, invadiendo la boca de Kyo con su lengua y sintiendo que un estremecimiento de placer lo recorría al oír un gemido ahogado de parte del joven.

En el fondo de su mente, se preguntó por qué no había hecho eso antes, por qué no había traído a Kyo a casa la primera vez que lo vio fuera del bar. Esa noche, sus motivos para no hacerlo habían tenido sentido; pero ahora no podía dar con una razón válida porque sus pensamientos estaban volviéndose erráticos a medida que el beso continuaba y descubría que Kyo era mucho más exigente de lo que había imaginado.

No había esperado aquello, esa exigencia, la pasión del joven al corresponderle. Antes lo había visto entregarse a sus caricias, pero también dudar; había visto el anhelo en sus ojos, seguido de una marcada reticencia a tomar la iniciativa. Había pensado que, al besarlo, Kyo solamente se dejaría hacer, pero se había equivocado. Era como si el joven hubiese cruzado una línea y ahora, sabiendo que no había marcha atrás, ya no le importara perderse del todo.

Era una sorpresa ver eso. Una placentera, excitante sorpresa.

Gruñó en el beso cuando, como demostrándole que estaba en lo correcto, las manos de Kyo dejaron ir su ropa, deslizándose por su cintura hasta el punto donde acababa su camiseta gris, y luego pasando por debajo de la tela, los dedos del Kusanagi acariciando tentativamente su piel, Iori notando la clara satisfacción del castaño cuando aquel contacto lo hizo estremecer.

Respondió a su atrevimiento rompiendo el beso, sintiendo satisfacción al oír el sonido de protesta que hizo Kyo, al segundo siguiente hundiendo su rostro en el ángulo del cuello del joven, probando el sabor de su piel, notando lo caliente que estaba, besando ahí y sintiendo un escalofrío cuando Kyo reaccionó arqueando la espalda con un leve gemido de placer.

Sólo hubo un momento en que Iori se apartó, obligándose a mirar por unos segundos el rostro de Kyo. No supo a quién atormentaba más con esa corta interrupción, si a Kyo o a sí mismo, y la pregunta que iba a hacer no llegó a salir de sus labios, porque los ojos castaños de Kyo le dijeron todo lo que quería saber, sus irises mostrando un brillo que no había visto antes: un claro, inconfundible deseo.

Que el Kusanagi le pidiera, u ordenara, que no se detuviera, y el que Kyo acompañara esas palabras con un rudo beso, hizo que Iori sintiera de nuevo intensas ganas de mostrarle quién era el que tenía el control. Sabiendo que Kyo estaba dispuesto, esta vez no se contuvo, permitiendo que sus pensamientos se nublaran y dejándose llevar, correspondiendo el beso y luego yendo un poco más allá, bajando por el cuello de Kyo, tirando de su camiseta y casi arrancándosela cuando ésta se interpuso en su camino, oyendo el eco de la risa de Kyo a lo lejos, ligeramente nerviosa, expectante.

Debió darse cuenta de que no estaba pensando en lo que hacía cuando el vendaje que cubría el hombro lastimado de Kyo sufrió la misma suerte que la camiseta, reuniéndose con ella en el suelo, al pie del sillón, pero Kyo no protestó por eso, y Iori simplemente continuó, lamiendo el corte que antes había visto en su clavícula, acariciando con sus labios los marcados músculos del joven, bajando despacio hasta su vientre y llegando hasta el borde mismo de la cintura de sus pantalones, deteniéndose ahí, disfrutando del estremecimiento que recorrió a Kyo, el jadeo de anticipación que escapó de sus labios, el gruñido molesto que siguió cuando él fue cruel y decidió hacerlo esperar.

A ratos, cuando su mente se aclaraba lo suficiente para pensar, Iori se preguntaba cómo habría sido si hubiese traído a Kyo al departamento para pasar con él sólo una noche. ¿Lo habría besado como lo hacía? ¿El sabor de los labios del joven se habría sentido igual? Sus encuentros siempre se limitaban al sexo; dar y tomar lo suficiente para que ambas partes quedaran saciadas y satisfechas. Con Kyo era distinto, cada roce y cada beso buscaban causar una reacción en el joven. Cada caricia que se detenía súbitamente buscaba hacerlo desear más, y también frustrarlo, empujarlo a tomar la iniciativa por un momento, porque cuando el joven se ponía exigente había dos opciones: complacerlo en lo que pedía o negárselo, y ambas resultaban igual de excitantes, como cuando Iori había lamido y besado el bajo vientre de Kyo, sin pasar de ahí por un largo, largo rato, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de lo caliente que estaba la piel en esa zona, alzando la mirada de sus ojos rojos hacia el rostro del joven, para encontrarse con que éste lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y le lanzaba un insulto por entre sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración agitada y su voz ronca.

¿Qué tan distinto habría sido si hubiera hecho eso sin conocerlo? ¿Habría habido insultos provocándolo, excitándolo, o sólo los convencionales pedidos de «más» repetidos hasta que la palabra se convertía en un trivial ruido de fondo?

¿Lo habría complacido sin perder tiempo, como hacía ahora, tirando y deslizando los pantalones del joven hasta retirarlos del todo, o lo habría ignorado para poseerlo cuando mejor le pareciera?

Se preguntaba muchas cosas, pero algo que sí sabía era que su cuerpo no habría reaccionado como lo estaba haciendo al ver al joven, a _Kyo Kusanagi_ , completamente desnudo y excitado ante él. No se habría inclinado para tomar aquella excitación entre sus labios, queriendo conocer el sabor del joven. Ésa no era su costumbre. Antes habría hecho que el joven lo tomara a _él_ , pero ahora no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Su cuerpo había actuado por voluntad propia, y cuando empezó a lamer en el lugar _preciso_ , cuando Kyo gimió y arqueó su espalda y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo que seguía al de sus labios, supo que había sido lo correcto de hacer.

No le tomó demasiado llevar a Kyo hasta el límite, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, rozando con sus labios los puntos que sabía sensibles, llevándose con su lengua las pequeñas gotas saladas que iban brotando de Kyo, y finalmente apartándose cuando sintió que el joven se tensaba con anticipación, los escalofríos recorriéndolo cada vez con mayor frecuencia, sin querer permitirle acabar.

Kyo siseó un insulto ante la brusca interrupción, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello ligeramente húmedo, sus ojos castaños empañados por el placer. Toda su piel estaba cubierta de una fina película de sudor, y Iori lo recorrió con la mirada mientras se limpiaba la humedad de los labios.

Kyo debía estar con la mente tan nublada como él, porque no pareció estar pensando con claridad cuando se levantó para quedar sentado y se inclinó hacia él, sujetando su camiseta gris y comenzando a tirar de ella sin miramientos. Iori se lo permitió, y la prenda fue a parar al suelo, junto con las de Kyo, quien se tomó tan sólo un segundo para admirar su torso desnudo antes de ir a besar la base de su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban su estómago, bajando por los marcados abdominales hasta comenzar a forcejear con la correa de sus pantalones.

No pasaron ni un par de segundos después de que éstos cayeran al suelo y Iori ya sentía la mano de Kyo cerrándose alrededor de su excitación, el joven sin dejar de besar su cuello, Iori odiando oír que un gruñido de sorpresa escapaba de su garganta, encontrándose brevemente con la mirada de Kyo antes de que el castaño cerrara sus ojos, concentrándose en lo que hacía.

En ese momento que tuvo para observarlo, con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho y retumbándole en los oídos, Iori no pudo evitar preguntarse si el Kusanagi ya había hecho eso antes, y con quién, porque sus movimientos no le parecían los de alguien inexperto. ¿Quería decir eso que todas las dudas que había visto antes en el joven no eran porque ambos eran hombres, sino porque él era un Yagami?

Apretó los dientes cuando sintió que Kyo se inclinaba para tomarlo entre sus labios, tal como él lo había hecho. Lo detuvo poniéndole las manos en los hombros, sin poder deshacerse de la idea de Kyo haciendo eso antes con alguien más. El Kusanagi se vio confuso, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque Iori prácticamente lo lanzó de vuelta al sillón, el joven cayendo de espaldas, Iori sobre él, poniendo todo su peso sobre Kyo.

Iori no fue consciente de cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas al interrogar a Kyo sobre aquella desenvoltura. No fue amable, y sintió unas intensas ganas de lastimar al joven si la respuesta no le satisfacía, que no hicieron más que aumentar su excitación, pero Kyo no se vio amedrentado por aquella súbita muestra de brusquedad. Sólo hubo una breve sombra de vergüenza al admitir que aquella era la primera vez que hacía algo con otro hombre, que fue rápidamente reemplazada por su usual sonrisa arrogante mientras señalaba que eso no quería decir que no supiera lo que debía hacer y acotaba que además aprendía rápido.

Aquella breve conversación fue dada por terminada cuando Kyo se movió ligeramente bajo él, sus entrepiernas rozándose, el Kusanagi soltando una maldición ante el escalofrío que lo recorrió ante el contacto y Iori apretando los dientes al darse cuenta de lo mal que lo ponía Kyo con cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Se encontró besándolo con fiereza al segundo siguiente, su peso aún sobre el joven, moviendo sus caderas contra las de Kyo haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran y gruñendo ante la sensación, la creciente necesidad de más, mordiendo los labios de Kyo al imaginarse cómo sería estar en el interior del joven. Kyo gimió algo, sin resistirse, y Iori sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, lamiendo la pequeña herida que le había hecho mientras pasaba una de sus manos por debajo de la espalda de Kyo, resiguiendo su columna y luego bajando un poco más, hasta que la punta de sus dedos rozaron su estrecha, caliente entrada.

Kyo se quedó inmóvil al sentirlo, tensándose sin poder evitarlo, Iori rompiendo el beso para mirarlo, sin apartar sus dedos, que comenzaban a acariciar lentamente, esperando que el joven se relajara. Si Kyo estaba teniendo reparos, no lo dijo. Sólo musitó un «sigue», muy bajo, y deslizó su mano derecha entre sus cuerpos, bajando hasta sus entrepiernas y sujetándolos a ambos, comenzando a acariciar, sus ojos entrecerrados clavados en los de Iori, atento a cualquier muestra de placer que pasara por el rostro del pelirrojo.

Iori dejó que Kyo hiciera, él encargándose de preparar al joven, teniendo que interrumpirse repetidas veces cuando el Kusanagi no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aceleraba el ritmo, Kyo murmurando un «se siente demasiado bien» como toda disculpa, y Iori conteniéndose de gruñirle que lo sabía, que quería tomarlo en ese instante y que Kyo no estaba haciendo más que complicarle las cosas.

Iori perdió la noción del tiempo poco después de eso. En un momento estaba preparando a Kyo, sintiendo lo estrecho que era, oyéndolo gemir cuando con un dedo empezó a forzar su entrada, obligándose a ir con cuidado cada vez que Kyo se tensaba por el inevitable dolor que eso le producía, y en el siguiente estaba conteniéndose de acabar en la mano del joven, sin saber cuántos minutos habían pasado, porque su dedo entraba y salía del joven con más facilidad ahora, arrancándole placenteros gemidos al Kusanagi, la tensión de su cuerpo desaparecida.

El atardecer lo encontró sentado en el sillón con Kyo arrodillado sobre él, el Kusanagi acariciándose con una mano, y acariciándolo a él con la otra, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar un jadeo cada vez que los dedos de Iori —dos, ahora— entraban y salían y ensanchaban un poco más el angosto pasaje, Iori respirando pesadamente, su mirada puesta en el rostro de Kyo como si no existiera nada más, pensando en que nunca se había tomado tanto tiempo con nadie, sólo teniendo claro que quería poseer al joven sabiendo que Kyo lo disfrutaría tanto como él, y que para eso debía asegurarse de hacerle el menor daño posible, aunque eso contradijera a los otros pensamientos que pasaban ocasionalmente por su cabeza, donde todo lo que quería era tomarlo de inmediato, sin importarle lastimarlo.

Oyó la voz de Kyo como un murmullo lejano, y a Iori le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sillón y cerrado los ojos. Kyo llevaba un buen rato moviendo su mano de arriba abajo a lo largo de su erección a un ritmo rápido, el mismo que seguía el joven al subir y bajar contra sus dedos, y había conseguido hacerlo perderse en el placer sin que él lo notara siquiera.

Escuchó las palabras del joven pidiéndole que lo tomara de una vez, y luego sintió los labios de Kyo cerca de su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo un momento, su aliento sintiéndose ardiente cuando repitió el pedido.

Iori vio que todo el cuerpo de Kyo estaba cubierto de sudor, sus músculos marcándose con cada movimiento que hacía, los mechones castaños pegados a su frente húmeda, enmarcando unos ojos que se veían oscuros en la cada vez más débil luz del lugar.

Kyo no necesitó repetir su pedido otra vez. Iori lo alzó por la cintura y lo obligó a acostarse de espaldas en el sillón, poniéndose entre sus piernas y manteniendo sus caderas en alto, un gemido y un gruñido confundiéndose cuando la excitación de Iori rozó la entrada del joven.

Iori intentó contenerse, ir con lentitud, pero sentir el cuerpo de Kyo cediendo a él lo hizo perder de vista el mundo. Que Kyo empujara contra él en el mismo momento en que él entraba no ayudó en nada, y un sonido bajo escapó de su garganta cuando sintió el estrecho calor del joven envolviéndolo. Casi al mismo tiempo oyó que Kyo contenía una exclamación de dolor, todo su cuerpo tensándose ante aquella invasión. El pelirrojo tomó la excitación de Kyo entre sus dedos para distraerlo del dolor, acariciando rítmicamente como Kyo había estado haciendo con él segundos atrás, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando ya no pudo reconocer si los gemidos que salían de los labios de Kyo eran de placer, de dolor, o de ambos.

Empezó a moverse, sin dejar de acariciar, observando el rostro del Kusanagi y cómo su respiración iba haciéndose cada vez más rápida, sus ojos casi cerrándose por completo. No bajó el ritmo de su mano, yendo más rápido incluso, llevando a Kyo hasta el límite junto con él, esta vez sin detenerse cuando vio que el joven estaba próximo al clímax, oyendo un suave gruñido de parte de Kyo antes de que la humedad del joven se esparciera entre ellos, notando cómo el placer lo recorría en oleadas, las contracciones de su orgasmo haciendo que su interior pareciera incluso más estrecho que antes y cortándole el aliento, un profundo estremecimiento recorriendo a Iori antes de que él también terminara dentro del joven, su placer acrecentándose al oír el sonido que hizo Kyo al sentir su tibia esencia llenándolo.

Alargó el momento tanto como pudo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para centrarse en las cada vez más débiles oleadas de placer, aún pareciéndole ver la expresión del rostro de Kyo incluso con los párpados cerrados. Respiró entre dientes cuando la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo se disolvió para dar paso a una absoluta, satisfecha calma.

Salió del joven despacio, dejándose caer medio sobre él, medio en el espacio libre del sillón, sintiendo la piel del Kusanagi tan caliente como la suya. Kyo respiraba agitadamente por entre sus labios entreabiertos, observándolo en silencio como si tuviera miedo de moverse y enfrentar lo que acababa de pasar, pero cuando el rostro de Iori estuvo cerca del suyo, Kyo alzó una mano para pasarla por entre los húmedos cabellos rojos, con lentitud.

Iori se quedó donde estaba. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, éste habría sido el momento en que él se habría apartado, para evitar cualquier innecesaria muestra de afecto que luego podría ser malinterpretada. Sin embargo, a Kyo le permitió jugar con su cabello e incluso tocar su rostro. El Kusanagi lo miraba como si lo viera por primera vez, pero poco a poco sus ojos castaños se ensombrecieron. Los últimos vestigios del éxtasis se habían desvanecido y todo lo que quedaba era el duro golpe de la realidad. Kyo no necesitó decir nada. Iori leyó en su expresión que empezaba a cuestionarse lo que acababa de pasar y que sus pensamientos no iban por un buen camino.

Besó a Kyo rudamente, buscando interrumpir tales pensamientos, tomando por sorpresa al joven, sintiendo sólo un breve segundo de duda de su parte antes de que éste lo correspondiera con la misma pasión que Iori había sentido antes. No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción cuando se apartó y Kyo hizo un sonido de protesta. Al ver esa reacción, Iori tuvo la seguridad de que no había de qué preocuparse. Kyo podía cuestionarse todo lo que quisiera, pero, al final, estaba claro qué era lo que deseaba.

—No pienses demasiado. Es sólo sexo —le sugirió, comenzando a levantarse despacio.

—¿Ahora lees la mente o qué? —dijo Kyo con un gruñido, pero pareciendo querer aferrarse a esa recomendación.

Iori no respondió, reunió su ropa y se puso de pie para cruzar el apartamento y dirigirse al baño.

Kyo vio que Iori se alejaba en la penumbra como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo común, viéndose perfectamente cómodo en su desnudez, y no pudo evitar recorrer la esbelta figura del joven con la mirada, sintiendo un agradable estremecimiento que lo recorrió por completo y se concentró en el área de su entrepierna.

Suspiró para sí con agobio, volviendo la vista hacia el techo y respirando profundamente. «No pienses demasiado», había dicho Iori, pero ¿era posible no pensar? Iori se veía muy familiarizado con ese tipo de situaciones —bastaba con ver su desenvoltura— pero Kyo no conseguía compartir esa comodidad. La decisión de permitir que todo eso pasara había sido tomada en una fracción de segundo; había sentido los labios de Iori en los suyos y el único pensamiento claro que quedó en su mente fue que quería más. No había alcanzado a considerar las consecuencias.

Un poco molesto consigo mismo, buscó sus pantalones en el suelo y se los puso. Descartó ponerse la camiseta de nuevo porque le parecía que en ese departamento hacía demasiado calor.

Volvió a tenderse en el sillón y se quedó acostado y quieto intentando poner en orden lo que sentía, mientras oía que dentro del baño el agua de la ducha comenzaba a correr. Tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo malo (con un _Yagami_ , por dios), pero ¿se arrepentía? Pensó en eso unos segundos y descubrió que no, no se arrepentía.

Solamente sentía la tranquila calma de alguien que se sabía condenado.


	8. Por un momento

Kyo mantuvo la vista clavada en el techo, mirando cómo éste quedaba envuelto en sombras a medida que el día acababa. Las ventanas de ese piso no eran tan amplias como las de la planta baja, y la luz que se filtraba del exterior resultaba insuficiente para iluminar tan extenso espacio. Pronto se encontró yaciendo en una quieta semioscuridad, donde todo lo que se oía era el agua que aún corría en el baño.

Se llevó una mano a los labios al sentir una ligera molestia, y dio un respingo cuando sus dedos rozaron una pequeña herida. Al tocarla con la punta de la lengua, percibió el sabor cobrizo de la sangre y también un débil rastro del sabor de Iori. Suspiró para sí con algo de pesadumbre, sin conseguir recordar el momento exacto en que había recibido esa herida. ¿Había sido cuando Iori le increpó el haber estado acostándose con otros?

Kyo sintió un leve escalofrío al recordar la voz de Iori cuando había hecho esa inesperada pregunta. ¿Por qué se había oído tan amenazante? Él había conseguido responder algo que satisfizo a Iori, sin entrar en detalles porque _no era el momento_ , pero ¿en verdad Yagami quería explicaciones al respecto? ¿Por qué le importaba?

Aunque... no era culpa de Iori, ¿no? El comportamiento de Kyo aquellos días habría confundido a cualquiera. Tal vez Iori había tomado su reticencia como una señal de que no estaba interesado en relaciones con personas de su mismo sexo, cuando eso no era del todo verdad. No podía culpar a Iori por eso. Él mismo no estaba orgulloso de cómo se había dado la situación.

Había sentido una inexplicable atracción hacia Iori desde el inicio, que no había hecho más que intensificarse conforme pasaban las horas. ¿Acaso no había intentando invitarle un trago en el bar la primera noche, cuando no sabía nada de él? Iori se había marchado, dejándolo en medio de la calle sintiéndose como un adolescente inexperimentado que no sabía ligar... pero no era así. _Tenía_ experiencia. Era sólo que ésta consistía en acercarse a otros hombres e iniciar conversaciones que podrían haber terminado en una noche de sexo si lo hubiese querido... y nunca lo había querido. Llegado el momento, interrumpía la conversación, soltaba una excusa y se iba, porque imaginarse tocando o besando a cualquiera de esos hombres, por encantadores o atractivos que fueran, le producía una sensación desagradable.

¿Por qué seguía invitándole copas a extraños afuera de bares, entonces? Porque sabía lo que era estar con mujeres y, por alguna razón, eso más que satisfacerlo le dejaba una sensación de vacío. Tenía la impresión de que aquello podía cambiar si probaba lo que era estar con un hombre, pero cada vez que había creído encontrar al desconocido correcto para hacer la prueba, el menor intento de contacto físico le había producido un profundo rechazo.

Aquella tarde, después de la llamada de Yuki, había estado a un paso de comentarle eso a Iori. Había mencionado el acuerdo que tenía con ella, y luego se había interrumpido. No había llegado a explicar que, aunque estaban comprometidos, Yuki y él habían decidido aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que sus familias fijaran la fecha para el matrimonio. Y con «aprovechar» se referían a tener tantas experiencias como pudieran, con las personas que quisieran.

El agobio que lo había embargado al darse cuenta de que el contacto con Iori no le desagradaba, sino que lo hacía ansiar sentir un poco más, se había debido en gran parte a que era _Iori_. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarse de él? Había intentado resistir, sabiendo que era una mala idea, una _pésima_ idea, involucrarse así con un Yagami, y para colmo uno que estaba destinado a ser su rival. Había querido conformarse con esporádicos contactos, con las manos de Iori vendándolo, pero Iori había tenido otros planes.

Ahora que podía pensar con calma, Kyo tenía la impresión de que Iori lo habría tomado en cualquier momento, inclusive la primera noche que había pasado en ese departamento, si él se hubiera mostrado dispuesto. Era obvio que Iori no se hacía tantos problemas como él. No le importaba que sus familias tuvieran una historia. Kyo sintió que lo envidiaba, porque Iori no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie por sus acciones.

Los pensamientos de Kyo se acercaron demasiado al tema que quería evitar a toda costa: lo que diría su familia si se llegaban a enterar de lo que había pasado.

De por sí, la relación casi amical que estaba desarrollando con el Yagami provocaría una desaprobación absoluta en su clan. Si alguien llegaba a sospechar o sugerir que eso había dado pie a algo más...

Kyo maldijo en voz alta, intentando convencerse de que no había modo de que los Kusanagi se enteraran de nada, porque él estaba en un país extranjero, lejos de Japón y de las personas que podían conocerlo, en un departamento de un alto edificio donde la única persona que lo había visto con Iori era un _concierge_ que ni siquiera sabía el verdadero nombre de su empleador.

Kyo se pasó las manos por el cabello, sintiéndolo húmedo aún, repitiéndose que no iba a pasar nada malo por lo que había hecho. Lo más grave con lo que tendría que lidiar sería su consciencia increpándole el haberse acostado con un miembro del clan rival. Eso era todo. Y ni siquiera dicha consciencia podría reprocharle el no haber _intentando_ resistir. Es más, nadie iba a tener derecho de reprocharle nada, porque hasta había cumplido su deber como Kusanagi y había desafiado a Iori a un enfrentamiento apenas tuvo la oportunidad. El que aún quedara por decidir cuándo se enfrentarían no le quitaban valor a ese compromiso.

Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al cuello, donde Iori lo había besado, y rozó la zona con sus dedos, pareciéndole sentir aún un leve cosquilleo. Había intentado resistir, se repitió, ¿pero cómo negarse a las caricias de Iori, que parecían venir en dosis pequeñas, siempre dejándolo con la necesidad de más?

Suspiró con fuerza y maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Por qué había tenido que tratarse de un _Yagami_ , de entre tantas otras personas?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y la luz del interior se esparció por el lugar. Kyo vio que Iori salía, cubierto apenas por una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura mientras con otra se secaba el cabello.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en medio de un paso al ver que el departamento estaba a oscuras y que él no se había movido del sillón. Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia los interruptores de la luz y activó uno de ellos.

Un cálido brillo amarillo brotó de los zócalos de las paredes en el área del dormitorio, bañando los muros y la cama con suaves haces de luz indirecta que no alcanzaban a iluminar todo el lugar y dejaban al resto del piso en una agradable penumbra. Kyo entrecerró los ojos, costándole un momento acostumbrarse a la iluminación. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y vio cómo Iori iba hacia la habitación sin encender ninguna luz más.

Como Iori no habló, Kyo también guardó silencio. Miró la espalda del pelirrojo mientras éste buscaba ropa en el armario, y sintió un poco de envidia al ver que Iori actuaba como si nada sucediera, casi como si él no estuviera ahí.

A él le sucedía lo contrario. La comodidad que había sentido en presencia de Iori apenas unas horas atrás se había desvanecido. Ahora le parecía que había un nudo en su estómago causado por una creciente necesidad de llenar el silencio diciendo algo. Tenía la fuerte impresión de que, de un momento a otro, Iori le diría que ya habían obtenido lo que podían darse el uno al otro y que debía irse.

Kyo recordó de golpe que había visto al _concierge_ regresando la ropa de la habitación de invitados al armario de ese piso, y que él había tomado eso como una señal de que la hospitalidad del pelirrojo había acabado. Quizá Iori no había mencionado nada todavía porque antes había querido acostarse con él (y Kyo lo comprendía, es decir, _algo_ tenía que obtener Iori a cambio de todas las molestias que se había tomado).

Siguieron en silencio mientras Iori se ponía una larga camisa blanca, sin importarle que la suave tela se humedeciera por las gotas de agua que aún caían de su cabello. Kyo continuó observando, viéndolo ponerse unos pantalones que alguna vez debieron ser negros, pero que por el desgaste eran ahora grises.

Kyo se tensó un poco cuando Iori se volvió hacia él a la distancia, sus ojos rojos indagadores.

El castaño no supo leer su mirada. Sentía que todo lo aprendido sobre Iori había quedado invalidado después de lo que habían hecho, que las cosas eran distintas. No tenía idea de qué esperar del pelirrojo ahora. Buscó desesperadamente algo que decir.

Sin embargo, Iori habló antes.

—Estás pensando demasiado —señaló el pelirrojo con tono indiscutible, sonando como si pensar fuera una mala costumbre que Kyo tenía—. ¿Vas a necesitar hablar de esto para calmarte?

La burla y el desdén con que pronunció aquellas palabras hicieron que Kyo se molestara un poco, pero alcanzó a darse cuenta de que Iori no estaba siendo cruel.

—No sé, eras tú el que parecía muy interesado en saber ciertas cosas sobre mí en un momento muy poco adecuado —consiguió responder con sarcasmo, la arrogancia tiñendo su voz con facilidad, haciéndolo sentir que tal vez las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como le había parecido.

Iori rió bajo.

—¿Sí? —fue todo lo que dijo, mientras echaba a andar hacia Kyo, sonriendo cuando el Kusanagi se apoyó con más fuerza contra el respaldo del sillón, sin lugar para mantenerse a distancia.

Iori llegó a él, Kyo teniendo que mirar hacia arriba, y luego el pelirrojo se inclinó sobre el castaño. Kyo se sobresaltó y ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar, pero el pelirrojo ya se había apartado con una sonrisa burlona, sosteniendo en su mano la caja de cigarrillos que había estado sobre la mesilla.

—Ve a asearte —le ordenó Iori sin más, mientras cruzaba el departamento para ir en busca del encendedor que había dejado en el escritorio.

Kyo parpadeó un par de veces con perplejidad sin saber qué estaba sintiendo después de esa inesperada cercanía. Yagami lo había hecho a modo de burla; él debía decir algo, recriminarle. ¿Por qué no lo estaba haciendo?

—¿Y luego qué? —se encontró preguntando, su voz burlona, pero internamente temiendo que ése fuera el momento en que Iori le indicara que debía irse. Ya no necesitaba de sus cuidados, después de todo. Ya le había dicho a Iori todo lo que había venido a decir. El que hubiesen decidido que iban a enfrentar a Ash juntos no implicaba que Iori tenía que aguantar su presencia ahí.

—¿De qué hablas? —fue la respuesta de Iori desde el escritorio, Kyo viendo una pequeña flama brillando anaranjada en la oscuridad antes de que el olor a humo llegara hasta él.

—La ropa que habías dejado en mi habitación, tu mayordomo la trajo de vuelta en la tarde —explicó Kyo. En la distancia, la pantalla de la computadora portátil de Iori se encendió.

—¿Y?

—Y eso sólo se puede entender como que ya no soy bienvenido aquí —concluyó Kyo con impaciencia, preguntándose si Iori se estaba haciendo el obtuso intencionalmente para exasperarlo, como si no tuviera suficiente con todo lo demás.

Hubo un silencio imposible de leer. Luego oyó un suspiro fastidiado de parte del pelirrojo.

—Dormirás aquí —oyó que decía Iori—. Subir y bajar escaleras no ayudará a que tu pierna sane.

Por segunda vez, Kyo se quedó perplejo, pensando en la molestia que había provocado en Iori cuando se burló de su nombre, en lo seguro que había estado de que había arruinado algo entre ellos. Iori había estado en todo su derecho de ordenarle que se fuera.

Pero... en vez de eso, ¿lo que había decidido horas atrás era que le permitiría quedarse y hasta había pensado en un detalle tan ínfimo como cambiar de lugar unas prendas para su comodidad? ¿O era que acababa de cambiar de opinión?

E, incluso si se trataba de una decisión reciente... ¿en verdad Iori estaba diciendo que podía quedarse con él en ese apartamento donde no había paredes ni privacidad?

¿Podía el comportamiento de Iori confundirlo _más_?

—Me pones nervioso cuando eres considerado —fue todo lo que pudo gruñir Kyo sin ocurrírsele una mejor respuesta, decidiendo ir a tomar una ducha para poder olvidarse de Iori y sus actitudes tan extrañas, al menos por unos minutos.

Se puso de pie con gesto resuelto y de inmediato lamentó esa decisión, una exclamación ahogada escapando de sus labios. No era su hombro esta vez, ni la herida en su pierna. Era una incomodidad recordándole todo lo que habían hecho.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —oyó la voz de Iori a lo lejos, burlona, cargada de falsa amabilidad.

—No es gracioso, Yagami —le aseguró, remarcando cada palabra con irritación, apretando los dientes y los puños y dirigiéndose hacia el baño, maldiciendo con cada costoso paso que dio.

* * *

Varios minutos después, Kyo abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó de pie en el umbral al encontrarse con que el departamento estaba vacío. La única luz seguía siendo la del área de la habitación. La computadora portátil estaba sobre la cama, su pantalla encendida, pero no había señales de Iori.

Se quedó un momento donde estaba, frotándose el cabello mojado enérgicamente con una toalla, sintiendo gotas de agua aún bajando por su espalda y sus piernas desnudas. La toalla que tenía alrededor de la cintura no era precisamente grande, y se estremeció debido a la diferencia de temperatura entre el caliente cuarto de baño y la habitación. Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar que apenas unos minutos atrás le había parecido que la temperatura del piso era demasiado elevada. Todo por culpa de Iori, por supuesto.

Negó para sí, dejando la toalla sobre sus hombros, y se dirigió a la habitación con pasos lentos y cuidadosos, alegrándose al ver que ya no cojeaba tanto, pero también sintiéndose un poco ridículo por no poder moverse con normalidad debido a esa otra molestia que no terminaba de irse.

Iba a ir al armario a buscar un poco de ropa, pero cayó en la cuenta de que había un par de prendas sobre el cobertor oscuro de la cama. Reconoció que eran las mismas que había usado la noche anterior para dormir. Se quedó observándolas con desconfianza por un par de segundos, sabiendo que Iori las había dejado ahí para él, y preguntándose por qué el pelirrojo se tomaba esas atenciones. Por qué _aún_ se tomaba esas atenciones, después de que él le dijera que no era necesario.

Se vistió rápidamente, echándole una mirada al corte en su pierna y decidiendo que ya no necesitaba vendarlo, porque el corte estaba limpio y, aunque había ardido como los mil demonios ante el contacto con el agua y el jabón, no había vuelto a sangrar.

Después de la ducha, Kyo se había tomado unos minutos para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una de las paredes del baño. A pesar del vapor y su superficie empañada, había podido ver que no ofrecía un muy buen aspecto, cubierto de magulladuras como estaba, además de todas sus antiguas cicatrices. El raspón en su mejilla estaba ahora acompañado por la pequeña herida que le había hecho Yagami en el labio. El corte en su pecho era una línea roja intensa, que por suerte no molestaba. El dorso de sus manos estaba arañado, su rodilla magullada, su pierna cortada, y su espalda aún oscurecida por el golpe que había recibido de Ash.

El contraste con la piel perfecta y blanca de Iori era demasiado marcado. Había alcanzado a ver que, además del corte casi imperceptible sobre su ojo izquierdo, Iori apenas tenía una o dos huellas de viejas quemaduras. No sabía si tomarse eso como que Iori no se había visto involucrado en suficientes peleas durante su vida, o si cabía la remota posibilidad de que fuera mejor luchador que él.

Rió para sus adentros al pensar eso, diciéndose que era imposible, pero sintiendo ansias por probarse pronto contra el pelirrojo y corroborarlo.

Le echó una mirada a la escalera en penumbra, considerando si debía bajar a ver si Iori estaba en el piso inferior. Luego recordó lo que éste había dicho sobre que debía cuidarse y no estar descendiendo escaleras, y se contentó con sentarse en la cama a esperar, acercando la laptop hacia sí para entretenerse con ella mientras tanto, asumiendo que, si Iori la había dejado desprotegida, era porque tenía permiso de usarla.

Había una pantalla abierta. Kyo no conocía la interfaz pero no le costó trabajo saber que se trataba de un programa de grabación. Podía ver el gráfico del sonido de un instrumento y sólo le tomó un segundo encontrar el botón de _play_ y hacerle clic. Era una pista de batería, nada más. Ningún otro instrumento acompañaba a los rítmicos golpes de los toms, el bombo y los platillos durante los casi tres minutos de duración. Kyo se preguntó si la desaparición de Iori tenía algo que ver con eso. Sospechó que el pelirrojo debía estar en su estudio y sintió una extraña calma al ver que Iori seguía dedicándose a sus asuntos personales a pesar de que él estaba ahí.

Empezó a revisar los contenidos de la computadora de la misma manera en que había husmeado en todo el departamento de Iori: con curiosidad y sólo una pizca de cargo de consciencia.

Vio muchos programas que no conocía, pero por los íconos era fácil adivinar que la mayoría servía para componer música. El navegador fue una decepción, porque tanto su historial como su índice de páginas favoritas estaban en blanco. Kyo había albergado una leve esperanza de que no fuera así.

El único programa que le dijo algo sobre los gustos de Iori fue el reproductor de música, que le mostró una larguísima lista de canciones de bandas que Kyo no conocía.

Eligió una al azar y la dejó correr, el sonido de guitarras eléctricas llenando el ambiente mientras él se entretenía entrando a leer noticias sobre lo que estaba pasando en Japón durante su ausencia.

Se aburrió pronto, sin conseguir concentrarse en lo que leía, y dejó la computadora a un lado, sin apagar la música.

Se acostó en la cama con un suspiro. Había pasado un día de ocio, casi sin moverse, y aún le parecía que podía cerrar los ojos y dormir por horas. No por cansancio ni como una secuela del ataque de Ash. Sólo sentía su cuerpo pesado, sus músculos relajados, y una apagada sensación en el fondo de su mente que le decía que mientras más pronto se durmiera, menos tiempo pasaría pensando en cómo debía tratar al pelirrojo de ahora en adelante. Dormir era olvidarse de todo. Llegada la mañana quizá las cosas volverían a la normalidad, su principal preocupación volvería a ser Ash, se ocuparían de él según lo que habían planeado, y luego él podría volver a Japón y… ¿a quién estaba engañando?

No iba a ganar nada ignorando la situación por unas horas. Su mente estaba inundada de dudas y de preguntas que no se atrevía a formular.

Cuando oyó el timbre de su celular casi agradeció en voz alta la interrupción. Fue por él a la mesilla de la sala y vio que su padre había cumplido su palabra y contactado a un pariente lejano de la familia Kusanagi que vivía en Estados Unidos para que ayudara con ese problema llamado Ash Crimson. La llamada provenía de él. El nombre que aparecía en la pantalla del celular era una simple «K'».

—Hola, Kei —saludó Kyo.

«¿Dónde estás?», fue la seca respuesta.

Fue en ese momento que Kyo se dio cuenta de que no sabía la dirección exacta del departamento de Iori, porque había estado inconsciente al llegar y no se había molestado en averiguar ni siquiera el nombre de la calle. Si lo hubiese tenido no se lo habría dado al joven del otro lado de la línea, pero se sorprendió un poco ante su descuido, su total desinterés por saber en dónde estaba. El paisaje que se veía desde las ventanas le decía que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, y había estado tan a gusto en ese lugar que aquella vaga información le había parecido suficiente.

—South Town aún. Aquí y allá —respondió con vaguedad.

«Llegaré mañana por la mañana», dijo el joven del otro lado, sonando bastante fastidiado por eso. «Saisyu me puso al tanto de lo que sucede. ¿Cómo van las cosas?».

—Bajo control. Es más, no tienes por qué venir.

Hubo una risa seca del otro lado.

«Claro que sí, es mi deber abandonar todo lo que hacía para servir a Kyo-sama. Tú sabes, lo usual».

Kyo suspiró.

—No tienes que venir —repitió despacio, sin saber cómo la presencia de un primo lejano que podía en cierta medida controlar el fuego anaranjado iba a ayudar. Al contrario, tener que lidiar con él iba a complicar las cosas. Y ni siquiera quería comenzar a pensar qué sucedería si Yagami y K' se encontraban.

«Saisyu sonaba más interesado en que lo mantuviera al tanto de _tus_ movimientos, que los de Ash Crimson. Mencionó que pasas días enteros sin llamarlo. Tu madre te da por muerto cada vez».

A pesar de que su voz fue áspera, Kyo oyó con claridad que a K' eso le hacía bastante gracia.

«Te llamaré cuando aterrice», continuó su primo. «Ten cuidado con Yagami», agregó, haciendo eco de las palabras que Kyo había oído de su padre. «Sería muy interesante que acabara barriendo el suelo con tu cara, pero eso no resultaría conveniente».

Kyo frunció el ceño a pesar de saber que la última frase había sido una broma. K' no había sido criado dentro de las tradiciones de la familia Kusanagi, pero había oído suficiente del clan Yagami para despreciarlos como haría un Kusanagi más.

—Estamos en tregua por el momento, hasta deshacernos de Ash —se encontró diciendo Kyo, esperando no haber sonado demasiado a la defensiva.

«¿Tregua?», repitió su primo, incrédulo. «¿Los Yagami conocen ese concepto?», preguntó burlón, pero no esperó respuesta y continuó: "Debo irme. Te llamaré mañana».

Kyo cortó la llamada sintiéndose extraño. ¿Ash Crimson? ¿Orochi? Qué importaban. En ese momento, todo lo que Kyo conseguía pensar era que aborrecía que Saisyu y K' mencionaran a «Yagami» con toda naturalidad, como si lo _conocieran_. Admitía que hasta hacía unos días él se había referido a Iori de la misma forma, con burla o con desdén, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y le sorprendía cuánto lo enfurecía oír a otros expresándose con desprecio sobre el pelirrojo, cuando _no sabían nada de él_.

Se quedó de una pieza al admitirse que comenzaba a albergar un sentimiento protector hacia Iori, y se maldijo interiormente. ¿Tanto había logrado el pelirrojo sólo con mostrarse amable, ponerse de su lado, unas pocas caricias y una tarde de...?

Kyo negó para sí, dejando de pensar en eso.

Ash Crimson. Tenía que centrarse en Ash Crimson.

Prefirió no sentarse en el sillón (ese sillón donde habían pasado _cosas_ ) y volvió a la cama, dejándose caer en ella y mirando el techo, la música de la lista de canciones de Iori aún sonando en la computadora portátil.

Se sentía aliviado de que Iori hubiera descartado la idea de intentar atacar a Ash con un arma. No había necesitado insistirle demasiado, porque sin duda Iori entendía por qué su familia consideraba poco honorable recurrir a ese tipo de opciones, pero Kyo comprendía que el pelirrojo no le diera la misma importancia que él a ese asunto. Si Iori hubiese tenido su fuego no habría dicho algo semejante. Aun así, a Kyo no le parecía que Iori hubiese hecho esa sugerencia porque se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a Ash, no. Mas bien, tenía la impresión de que Iori despreciaba en cierta medida su inclinación a cumplir las tradiciones, a pelear como lo dictaba el código de su familia.

Por fortuna, la idea de Iori de usar su fuego escarlata para protegerse de Ash había sido excelente. Podía pesarle admitirlo, pero Kyo sabía que, de no haber estado con Iori, esa idea jamás habría pasado por su cabeza. Si hubiese tenido que enfrentar a Ash solo, se habría lanzado al ataque, pensando que la única manera de vencerlo era tomando la ofensiva. Habría caído directamente en sus manos.

Kyo exhaló despacio, probando invocar su energía escarlata y permitiendo que ésta lo rodeara, concentrándose para que no quemara nada que no debiera (iba a ser gracioso si Iori subía y encontraba su cama hecha cenizas). Sintió un cosquilleo en su piel pero no permitió que las flamas llegaran a salir. Pudo contar hasta cincuenta antes de que la energía se desvaneciera, la ya familiar punzada de dolor arrancándole un siseo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, sujetando la tela de la camiseta con fuerza.

¿Qué diablos le había hecho Ash para dejarlo así?

Era cierto que nunca había conseguido dominar ese poder de forma satisfactoria. Invocar al fuego escarlata requería mucha concentración y esto causaba una considerable demora entre ordenarle que se encendiera y cuando éste se manifestaba. Y eso no era todo; si lo usaba extensivamente, los siguientes dos o tres días se sentía descompuesto y agotado. No al punto de quedarse «dormido» en medio de una pelea, por usar el término de Iori, pero sí sintiéndose lo suficientemente mal para saber que ese poder no se daba de forma natural en él.

Saisyu había intentando prohibirle usarlo, contándole de un Kusanagi que había despertado un poder similar, y que había acabado sufriendo algo parecido al disturbio de la sangre que afectaba a los Yagami. Kyo había respondido con su usual desinterés y arrogancia, y había continuado entrenándose para ver cuál era el límite de ese fuego. Había descubierto que podía hacer estallar objetos a la distancia, mientras éstos estuvieran dentro de su campo visual. Al escapar del laboratorio donde lo habían tenido prisionero años atrás, había comprobado que le tomaba poco más de un minuto convertir a un cuerpo humano en cenizas.

Sí, había experimentado bastante con ese fuego, y algo que había aprendido era que no solía producirle dolor.

Respiró profundo y volvió a intentarlo, la energía brillando dorada a su alrededor. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, mirando un punto específico en el cielo raso para concentrarse mientras contaba los segundos. Estaba preparado para la punzada en su pecho y consiguió ignorarla, contando el tiempo en voz alta, sonriendo satisfecho al llegar casi a los dos minutos, pero perdiendo el ritmo de su respiración cuando sintió que su corazón empezaba a golpear con más fuerza, las punzadas haciéndose más intensas con cada latido.

Se detuvo a los tres minutos, jadeando, el pecho doliéndole, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír ante el progreso. Le faltaba un poco más, quizá duplicar ese tiempo, para que la estrategia fuera útil contra Ash. Unos segundos no servían de nada, pero varios minutos sí. Y todavía debía intentar encender un fuego lo suficientemente rápido e intenso para incinerar a ese bastardo.

Se pasó una mano distraídamente por los labios y frunció el ceño al sentir que sus dedos se humedecían. Al mirar, vio que éstos estaban manchados de rojo.

Sentándose de golpe, tosió al sentir sangre en el fondo de su garganta y un hilo del tibio líquido saliendo de su nariz, las gotas cayendo en su regazo.

—Mierd... —alcanzó a decir, antes de volver a toser, la palma de su mano quedando salpicada de rojo. Miró las pequeñas gotas como si no comprendiera por qué estaban ahí, y vio cómo sus dedos se volvían borrosos, todo comenzando a oscurecerse a su alrededor. Antes de perder la consciencia, se preguntó por qué en vez de temer por su vida estaba pensando en la reacción de Iori, en lo molesto que iba a estar.

* * *

Iori pasó algunos minutos en el estudio, grabando una composición en el bajo que había acordado entregar ese día y que había olvidado por completo por culpa del Kusanagi. No le tomó mucho tiempo sacar una línea melódica para la pista de batería que Shun'ei le había enviado por correo, pero tuvo que repetir partes de la grabación tres veces porque sus pensamientos volvían al joven castaño y cómo éste conseguía que hiciera cosas que no acostumbraba.

Como perder el ritmo al tocar, por ejemplo.

Cuando finalmente consiguió que su bajo sonara bien de manera consistente, se tomó un momento para revisar la pista, comprobar que estuviera sincronizada con la batería. Le dedicó más tiempo del necesario, consciente de que lo hacía para negar su impaciencia por volver al piso superior. No tenía por qué estar sintiendo eso. Había tomado a Kyo, había obtenido lo que llevaba queriendo desde hacía horas. Se había sacado de encima las ganas de probar al joven; ahora podía limitarse a ayudarlo a pelear contra Ash Crimson, y, cuando ese asunto también estuviera zanjado, podría satisfacer aquel _otro_ deseo. El que lo hacía imaginar a Kyo siendo lastimado por él.

Envió la pista terminada por el correo de la laptop que tenía en el estudio, y metódicamente acomodó algunos cables y dejó su bajo en el soporte, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no tenía prisa por volver a la habitación.

Siguió repitiéndose eso mientras subía los escalones con calma, escuchando la música que salía de la computadora que había dejado para que Kyo se entretuviera. Unos segundos después, al acabar las escaleras, vio a Kyo acostado en la cama, tendido de lado, pareciendo dormir.

Su cerebro registró la sangre en sus manos y en sus labios medio segundo después.

Su primer impulso no fue ir hacia él. Sintió algo frío en su interior que lo hizo aminorar el paso, sus ojos recorriendo el piso e intentando escrutar las áreas que quedaban en penumbra, completamente seguro de que Ash Crimson había conseguido dar con el paradero de Kyo y que lo había atacado ahí, en _su_ departamento, y que eso había ocurrido por su culpa, por confiarse en que el Kusanagi estaría a salvo, por no haber planeado una manera de asegurar el lugar.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso no tenía sentido. Ash no tenía su nombre e, incluso si lo tuviera, no podría encontrarlo porque todas sus propiedades estaban registradas a nombre de terceros. Sabía que nadie lo había seguido mientras conducía de vuelta al departamento porque había estado muy pendiente de eso. Y ninguno de sus compañeros de _Sviesulys_ conocían su dirección.

Crimson no había estado ahí.

Continuó acercándose a la cama, sus pasos lentos, su rostro inexpresivo. Vio la mancha de sangre en el cobertor, el rojo casi imperceptible en la tela de color vino. Los labios de Kyo estaban entreabiertos. No alcanzaba a ver si el joven respiraba.

Aún así, no se apresuró a ir hacia él.

Cuando llegó junto a la cama se quedó observándolo, mirándolo desde lo alto, preguntándose por qué no estaba consiguiendo reaccionar. Todo lo que debía hacer era extender una mano, tocarle el hombro, quizá sacudirlo. Era tan simple, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Se respondió a sí mismo unos segundos después: porque sabía lo que era hacer ese gesto y que la otra persona estuviera sin vida. Él había visto una escena así antes, pero en aquella ocasión había sido el cuerpo de un adulto pelirrojo derrumbado sobre el tatami, su padre en medio de un charco de sangre en el suelo, sangre en sus pálidos labios, en sus manos, sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera.

Esa vez, no obtener una reacción había sido un alivio, porque significaba liberación.

Pero ahora…

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, evadiendo el momento un poco más al tomarse un segundo para bajar la pantalla de la computadora bruscamente, deteniendo el sonido de la música, dejando la habitación en completo silencio.

Miró al joven y luego lo tomó por los hombros, volviéndolo hacia él. Entre los Yagami, a causa del daño provocado por el fuego púrpura, toser sangre era sinónimo de una dolorosa agonía y una inevitable muerte y, a pesar de los años que había pasado negándose a sí mismo que era parte del clan de la luna, aquella asociación entre la sangre y la muerte aún estaba muy arraigada en su interior. Lo comprendió cuando lo embargó un intenso alivio al ver que el castaño respiraba, porque no había podido evitar pensar que el joven estaba muerto, por ilógico que resultara.

—Kyo —llamó, su voz exigente, sus ojos fijos en su rostro.

Ver la sangre en los labios del Kusanagi no le produjo una sensación placentera. El placer era sólo cuando las heridas las provocaba él. Odiaba cualquier daño que sufriera el joven, incluso el que Kyo se producía a sí mismo.

Esperó un poco y vio que los ojos de Kyo se entreabrían, su mirada perdida, pero sus irises aún mostrando un tenue brillo dorado que hizo que Iori comprendiera perfectamente qué era lo que había pasado, sin necesidad de explicaciones. Furioso, sujetó al joven con más fuerza, queriendo recriminarle el que fuera tan estúpido, olvidando que uno de sus hombros aún estaba lastimado, oyendo un quejido de parte de Kyo pero viendo que el dolor ayudaba a que su mirada se aclarara.

Vio que los labios de Kyo se movían sin que ningún sonido saliera, pero le pareció reconocer las sílabas de su nombre. Esperó, mirando a Kyo a los ojos a pesar de que el joven no lo miraba a él.

—Lo siento... —fue lo que dijo Kyo cuando pudo hablar, tomándole dos o tres intentos; su voz fue débil y las palabras salieron roncas, con esfuerzo. No pudo decir más, pero la expresión en su rostro era tan apesadumbrada que Iori decidió dejar sus insultos para después.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —gruñó, tomando una de las toallas que Kyo había usado para salir de la ducha y que había abandonado sobre la cama, acercándola a los labios del joven para limpiar la sangre.

Kyo no respondió, sus ojos aún perdidos en la nada, sus párpados cerrándose por largos segundos antes de entreabrirse de nuevo. Iori rememoró el enfrentamiento con Ash. La mañana de la pelea, él había ayudado a Kyo por reflejo. El estado del joven no le había preocupado en lo más mínimo. Solamente había buscado alejarlo del lugar.

Ahora era distinto. Sentía que la rabia lo llenaba porque cabía la posibilidad de que algo estuviera muy mal con el Kusanagi. Y era absurdo. ¿Kyo había conseguido hacer que se preocupara por él? ¿A tan poco tiempo de conocerlo?

Acabó de limpiar la sangre de los labios de Kyo y luego pasó a sus manos, frotando su piel con demasiada fuerza, tal vez, sin saber si ésta quedaba enrojecida por el maltrato o a causa de la sangre.

Kyo se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando ningún reclamo llegó.

—No te preocupes —dijo el Kusanagi con suavidad, costándole pronunciar las palabras, Iori preguntándose con molestia si era el turno de Kyo de leerle los pensamientos. ¿Qué había visto Kyo en su rostro para sentir que debía tranquilizarlo?

—Esas palabras resultan bastante ridículas viniendo de alguien que se está desangrando —murmuró con sorna, aunque ¿hacia quién?, eso no lo podía decir.

Kyo sonrió débilmente y luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No me… estoy desangrando —protestó, pese a que hablar le costaba evidente trabajo. Respiró profundamente antes de seguir. —Tranquilo —pidió de nuevo, y luego la sonrisa estaba de vuelta, a pesar de que el dolor estaba claro en su expresión—. Hey… al menos… mi pierna está bien —ofreció en un intento de broma, porque Iori no debía pasar por alto que había cumplido su promesa de tener cuidado con esa herida.

—Eres un idiota, Kusanagi —respondió Iori con profundo fastidio.

Kyo asintió levemente, sin fuerzas para protestar más, antes de apartar la mirada y cerrar los ojos. El cansancio y la oscuridad que habían estado esperando por él reclamaron su presencia y se entregó a ellos sin resistirse. Sonrió para sí cuando le pareció que deslizarse en la inconsciencia se sentía como una suave caricia de Iori en su mejilla.


	9. Ante la tentación

A pesar de que no había recibido una explicación de parte de Kyo, Iori comprendía.

Kyo había probado usar su fuego escarlata para tener una idea de qué sería capaz de hacer cuando estuviera frente a Ash Crimson. El joven no podía arriesgarse a que su poder le fallara en un momento tan crucial, y tampoco podía permitirse volver a desmayarse en presencia de un enemigo. Ahora al menos sabían que su cuerpo tenía un límite, y que su fuego podía llegar a hacerle daño.

Pero, ¿Kyo no podía esperar al menos un par de días para que su cuerpo estuviera recuperado y con suficientes fuerzas para ofrecer un buen desempeño? Si había descrito el problema como una herida que debía sanar, ¿qué idiotez era ésa de forzar sus heridas a volver a abrirse?

Sin embargo, a pesar de la molestia que le producía Kyo al no saber cuidarse, Iori dudaba. Si el joven Kusanagi hubiese esperado unos días antes de hacer la prueba, ¿algo habría cambiado? Quizá el resultado habría sido el mismo. Quizá no se trataba de algo similar a una herida, sino un daño permanente. Pero, ¿cómo podía saberlo si Kyo actuaba con tanta despreocupación?

En ese momento, el Kusanagi hacía que odiara profundamente el no conocer lo que era invocar el fuego. Le hubiera gustado tener al menos una vaga idea de lo que ocurría en el interior del joven cuando manifestaba su energía, para poder aconsejarle debidamente.

Resignado, Iori alzó a Kyo con cuidado, dejando que el joven inconsciente se apoyara contra su pecho mientras tiraba del cubrecama y de la primera sábana, que estaba manchada con sangre. Volvió a depositar a Kyo sobre el colchón, un suave gesto que ya se le hacía familiar, después de haber cuidado del castaño por varias horas, durante su primera tarde en el departamento.

Lo observó dormir por largo rato antes de ir al armario por una sábana limpia, para cubrirlo con ella.

Se sentó junto a Kyo, extendiendo una mano para apartar algunos mechones de cabello. ¿Cuántos días iba a durar esa situación? La recuperación de Kyo podía tomar semanas... o un par de minutos, si el joven despertaba y decidía que quería enfrentar a Ash _ya_. Él podía intentar disuadirlo, probar detenerlo, pero sabía que aún le faltaba ver un lado del joven que haría lo que le viniera en gana y que no cedería ante él, un aspecto de Kyo que aún no conocía: el Kyo que había destruido a los que habían experimentado con su poder, y que podía hablar de las pérdidas humanas de ese incidente sin que hubiera arrepentimiento en su voz.

Quería ver esa parte de Kyo, y al mismo tiempo no. A veces no estaba seguro de si Kyo era consciente de que podía acabar cualquier discusión con una llamarada de fuego, imponer su voluntad por la fuerza. Cuando Kyo hablaba de enfrentarse a él y su rostro se iluminaba ante la idea, ¿qué pretendía hacer? ¿No usar sus llamas para que la pelea fuera «justa»? Si usaba su truco de la prisión de fuego escarlata, todo terminaría en un segundo. Y si no usaba ese fuego, si no peleaba con todo su poder por deferencia hacia él, Iori sentía que no se lo iba a perdonar.

¿Pero qué podía hacer él para enfrentarse al poder del Kusanagi? Aunque le había dicho que con el entrenamiento que había recibido era capaz de vencerlo sin necesidad de usar fuego, ¿en verdad era así? Esa incertidumbre le desagradaba en extremo, pero no encontraba una salida satisfactoria. Obligar a Kyo a pelear con su nivel real llevaría a una derrota segura; ver al joven medir su poder para no hacerle tanto daño sería humillante.

Y aun así, _aun así_ , ansiaba esa pelea. Quería esa oportunidad de lastimarlo, de sentir sus golpes, su fuego, y su piel desgarrándose bajo sus dedos. Quería cubrir el cuerpo del joven de heridas que borrarían las cicatrices que otros le habían causado. Quería saber cuál sería la expresión del joven cuando viera que había sido derrotado.

Iori miró su mano derecha, concentrándose, recordando las palabras de su padre diciéndole lo que tenía que visualizar para poder encender el fuego púrpura. Energía, odio, rabia. Odio hacia los Kusanagi, el deseo de destruirlos por razones que ya no importaban...

Maldijo para sí al ver que nada cambiaba. Ninguna flama se encendió. Maldijo nuevamente al darse cuenta de que había intentado invocar el fuego púrpura de su familia después de casi una década de resignación. Sintió que lo invadía una intensa frustración y una helada, familiar rabia. Se preguntó qué habría dicho su padre si mataba a un Kusanagi mientras éste dormía. ¿Sería ésa una muerte válida, según los estándares de la familia Yagami?

Cerró los ojos, esperando que la rabia pasara. Oyó la pausada respiración de Kyo a su lado.

Se encontró mirando al joven castaño. No su rostro dormido, sino su cuello totalmente expuesto. Cuando lo rozó con la punta de sus dedos, sintió el calor de la piel del joven y recordó el sabor que había impregnado sus labios al besarlo ahí.

El primer impulso que sintió fue de rodear el cuello de Kyo con ambas manos y hacer presión hasta romperlo, pero en vez de eso se limitó a acariciar la suave, cálida piel, sonriendo para sí ante su fragilidad.

Oyó un débil sonido de protesta de parte de Kyo, pero el joven no despertó. Continuó durmiendo, sus labios entreabiertos, su expresión una de completa calma, porque él le había dicho que estaba a salvo ahí, _con él_ , y Kyo le había creído.

No se apartó, dejó su mano en el cuello del joven. Disfrutó de sentir el pulso de Kyo contra la palma de su mano.

Su tácita invitación a que Kyo permaneciera en la seguridad del apartamento hasta que se recuperara había sido bien recibida. Es más, el joven Kusanagi en ningún momento había mencionado que quería o debía marcharse, sino lo contrario: había parecido preocupado ante la posibilidad de tener que irse de ahí, no porque estaría expuesto a que Ash Crimson lo encontrara —a esas alturas Iori sabía bien que Kyo no pensaba en términos de su seguridad o bienestar— sino porque parecía no querer que aquella estadía acabara tan pronto.

Eso había tomado un poco por sorpresa a Iori, pero no lo había demostrado. Había permitido que su impaciencia ante la tendencia de Kyo de sacar las conclusiones equivocadas se impusiera, y le había respondido con un tono seco que, por algún extraño motivo, Kyo había confundido con amabilidad.

Kyo había entrado a la ducha después de eso y él se había quedado a solas, pensando en por qué Kyo se había visto tan seguro de que debía irse, deduciendo que la pregunta de Kyo sobre si lo iba a echar resultaba natural dentro de un contexto que le era muy familiar: Kyo no era ajeno a la dinámica de las parejas de una noche, donde las cosas solían acabar de forma bastante abrupta después del sexo. Él mismo había echado a más de alguno, sin darles tiempo a asearse siquiera, cuando éstos habían intentado arrancarle una promesa de volver a verse o sincerar unos «sentimientos» que supuestamente habían nacido a unas horas de conocerlo.

Se preguntó de cuántas personas habría tenido que deshacerse Kyo, cuántas malas experiencias habría tenido.

Si confiaba en la palabra del joven, sus parejas debían haber sido sólo mujeres, a pesar de que tenía una prometida de por medio. Eso le extrañó sólo por un segundo antes de recordar que Kyo se había acostado con él a minutos de mencionarle a su pareja. Reparos había tenido muchos, pero Iori estaba casi convencido de que su novia no había estado incluida en ellos.

Iori sintió que Kyo se agitaba un poco y vio con sorpresa que sus dedos se habían cerrado alrededor del cuello del joven. No hacía presión suficiente para interrumpir su respiración, pero sus uñas habían dejado marcas en su suave piel. Se obligó a relajarse. Rozó las marcas rojizas con una leve caricia, como si eso bastara para hacerlas desaparecer.

Sabía que Kyo no le había mentido al decirle que nunca había estado con un hombre antes. Su cuerpo se lo había confirmado, así como su inevitable expresión de dolor. Aquello le había producido una enorme satisfacción, pero ahora no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería más adelante. Cuando se separan, cuando Kyo volviera a Japón, ¿permitiría que alguien más lo tomara de ese modo?

La mano de Iori se cerró con fuerza ante ese pensamiento, sus uñas clavándose más profundo esta vez, sus ojos brillando con rabia al imaginar a otra persona viendo las mismas expresiones que él había producido en el rostro de Kyo, las caricias de Kyo estando dirigidas a alguien que no era él.

Iori nunca había sentido algo semejante. Acostarse con alguien no significaba nada. Era como una regla que se había impuesto: sus ocasionales parejas _no le importaban_. Las elegía entre personas a las que muy probablemente no volvería a ver. A veces ni siquiera intercambiaban nombres. Con Kyo debería haber sido igual. Él mismo se lo había dicho, era sólo sexo.

¿Por qué, entonces, lo invadía ese impulso tan intenso de hacerle daño a Kyo pese a saber que el joven no tenía ninguna obligación de serle «fiel»?

Unos dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca y Iori se encontró con los ojos castaños de Kyo entreabiertos. Aflojó la presión de inmediato, apartando su mano bruscamente, y esta vez en las pequeñas marcas en el cuello de Kyo brillaron diminutas gotas de sangre.

Kyo se llevó una mano al cuello, medio dormido.

—¿Iori? —murmuró, confuso, y Iori se preguntó si no se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado pasando, porque no había temor en su expresión, ni siquiera molestia—. ¿Qué...?

—Voy a matarte —susurró Iori sin dejarlo continuar.

El castaño parpadeó, ladeando su rostro ligeramente, una inexplicable sombra de sonrisa pasando por sus labios antes de que Kyo apartara la mano que tenía en el cuello y la extendiera hacia el rostro de Iori, sus dedos quedándose a unos centímetros de él, sin llegar a tocarlo.

Iori vio la sonrisa con que Kyo recibía sus palabras y no pudo evitar una risa baja en el fondo de su garganta ante esa respuesta que no tenía ningún sentido. Cerró los ojos, repentinamente harto de ver el rostro del castaño, y se inclinó hacia adelante, permitiendo que los dedos de Kyo lo alcanzaran, odiando la suavidad de la caricia, pensando que cumpliría su deber de matar a Kyo antes de que el joven pudiera tocar así a alguien más.

* * *

El cielo aún se veía oscuro a través de las ventanas, pero la débil iluminación grisácea dentro del departamento era propia de un amanecer invernal. Había movimiento en el piso, dos personas hablando en voz baja en el área de la cocina, un ligero aroma a café flotando en el ambiente.

Kyo no se movió, en parte porque sentía que una desagradable pesadez había invadido sus extremidades, y también porque no quería atraer la atención de los que hablaban, para poder observarlos en silencio desde la cama. Había estado soñando y el sueño le había dejado una sensación placentera, pese a que los detalles ya habían comenzado a hacerse difusos. Recordaba la voz de Iori diciéndole que iba a matarlo, y que su respuesta había sido una caricia, tranquila y feliz como sólo podía haberlo sido dentro de un sueño, donde sus acciones no estaban obligadas a tener sentido.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba despierto el sueño le parecía lejano, y se borraba poco a poco, dejando sólo la realidad.

El _concierge_ de Iori estaba ahí, preparando el desayuno con movimientos cuidadosos y medidos, su traje negro tan elegante y perfecto como el que le había visto el día anterior. Iori estaba con él y Kyo no alcanzaba a oír lo que estaba diciendo, pero el rumor de su voz sonaba imperativo. El _concierge_ asentía de cuando en cuando.

Unos minutos después, aparentemente satisfecho de que todas sus órdenes hubiesen sido entendidas a la perfección, Iori se dirigió hacia la cama. Kyo se incorporó entonces, sentándose y bostezando. En la cocina, el _concierge_ no se volvió hacia ellos, como si quisiera darles toda la privacidad posible en ese departamento sin paredes.

Kyo ocultó su sorpresa cuando Iori se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que el _concierge_ pudiera pensar de esa situación.

El pelirrojo debía llevar despierto un buen rato, porque no había rastros de sueño en su semblante. Se había cambiado y sus movimientos denotaban cierta prisa, como si no tuviera mucho tiempo que perder.

Kyo se limitó a mirar la ropa que Iori llevaba esa mañana, pasando la vista por sus pantalones blancos, la camisa granate de ancho cuello y la ceñida chaqueta negra demasiado corta que dejaba al descubierto una franja de piel en su cintura que Kyo no pudo evitar quedarse mirando por más tiempo del necesario.

Cuando alzó la vista, supo que Iori lo había visto mirando. Por un instante, Kyo tuvo la loca idea de que el pelirrojo había elegido ese atuendo con el propósito de provocarlo, pero la descartó pronto. No había razón para que Iori hiciera eso. El pelirrojo debía estar increpándole sobre su intento de usar el fuego escarlata la noche anterior, su falta de prudencia, su incapacidad para cuidar de sí mismo, no vistiéndose para él.

—Hein estará aquí hasta que yo vuelva —fue todo lo que dijo Iori cuando finalmente habló, haciendo un leve gesto hacia la cocina y el _concierge_.

Kyo se extrañó de que no le reclamara nada, pero respondió automáticamente:

—Me siento bien. No necesito una niñera.

—Claro que no.

El tono de Iori fue burlón. Kyo casi suspiró con alivio al ver que el pelirrojo no parecía estar molesto con él.

—¿Irás a ensayar? —adivinó Kyo y, aunque su voz fue desaprobadora, no insistió en sugerirle a Iori que postergara las actividades con su banda por precaución, porque esa conversación ya la habían tenido la tarde anterior y sabía cómo acababa.

—Después de lo de anoche, no estás en posición de pedirme que sea prudente —dijo Iori, mirándolo casi desafiante.

—Tú eres el que tiene sentido común, no debería necesitar pedírtelo —murmuró Kyo—. Sobre lo de anoche… Necesitaba probar —se encontró diciendo, sintiendo que le debía una explicación a Iori pese a que el pelirrojo no la estaba exigiendo—. Si hubiera sabido que me haría daño, no habría…

—No vuelvas a intentarlo, al menos por unos días.

Kyo suspiró ante la interrupción, viendo que a Iori no le interesaban sus excusas. Se limitó a asentir en silencio.

—No hay prisa —agregó Iori en voz más baja, y pareció querer agregar algo más, pero negó para sí, levantándose de la cama y alejándose de Kyo.

* * *

A Kyo no le había agradado lo de la «niñera», pero Iori había ignorado sus protestas porque, en gran parte, Kyo se lo había buscado.

Lo que no le había explicado al Kusanagi era que la presencia de Hein no era para vigilarlo a él —aunque le había ordenado al _concierge_ que lo llamara si veía que Kyo comenzaba a toser sangre— sino para que hubiese alguien cuidando el departamento en caso Ash Crimson decidiera aparecerse ahí, por implausible que eso fuera.

Iori condujo por las calles casi desiertas, más alerta que de costumbre, mirando continuamente por los espejos para asegurarse de que ningún vehículo lo estuviera siguiendo. Los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por las aceras no tenían aspecto de ser seguidores de Orochi, pero aun así los observó con sospecha. Cada cornisa de los edificios que se alzaban a ambos lados de la calzada le parecía un buen lugar para espiarlo; detrás de cada ventana podía haber alguien que luego le seguiría los pasos para poder encontrar a Kyo.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento del edificio donde ensayaban, miró los espacios vacíos y oscuros, por si alguien los usaba de escondite. Descendió del vehículo riendo para sí ante su absurdo comportamiento. ¿Qué lo estaba llevando a ser tan paranoico? ¿Era el haber encontrado a Kyo inconsciente la noche anterior y haber pensado que estaba muerto por su culpa? No tenía sentido.

Tomó el ascensor y al llegar a la sala de ensayos se encontró con que Rokku ya estaba ahí, ajustando los platillos de la batería. Esa mañana su cabello rubio tenía algunos mechones teñidos de azul, y apenas Iori entró, Rokku alzó la vista y lo miró expectante, esperando algún comentario sobre su nuevo _look_.

Ninguno llegó y Rokku hizo un mohín, sentándose en el taburete de la batería.

—Buenos días a ti también, Iori —dijo.

Iori no respondió, porque después de tanto tiempo tocando juntos, esas fórmulas de cortesía habían quedado olvidadas. Cuando los miembros de la banda se comportaban educadamente, solía ser a modo de broma. Rokku lo sabía bien y acabó riendo para sí en el silencio, mientras Iori iba por el bajo y pulsaba las cuerdas, girando algunas de las clavijas para afinarlas.

Rokku lo miraba fijamente.

—Hey, sobre lo que me pediste anoche... —dijo el joven, consiguiendo por fin que Iori lo mirara—. Hablé con los encargados de la seguridad de mañana. Tu petición les extrañó tanto como a mí, pero dijeron que no habrá problema con enviar a algunos guardias más. El perímetro que cerrarán alrededor del bar también será unos metros más grande, de esquina a esquina. ¿Es lo que querías?

Iori asintió, sin poder asegurar qué bien haría el tener más guardias durante un inofensivo concierto para menos de doscientas personas, salvo el darle tranquilidad a cierto Kusanagi.

—¿Qué esperas que pase? —preguntó Rokku sin quitarle la vista de encima, atento al más mínimo cambio en su semblante—. No me digas, ¿tienes un _stalker_ con tendencia a la violencia? ¿Es eso? —preguntó en una clara broma—. ¿Crees que estemos en peligro?

—Es sólo una precaución —dijo Iori con voz neutra, mirando a Rokku a los ojos, diciéndose que Kyo no le iba a contagiar más su paranoia. Ash Crimson no tenía por qué atacarlo a él, mucho menos a su banda. Había pedido que aumentaran la seguridad para que Kyo estuviera tranquilo, nada más.

La expresión de Rokku se convirtió en una de sospecha.

—¿Es porque _él_ va a venir? —preguntó el baterista, sonando súbitamente animado.

Iori entrecerró los ojos sin saber de qué diablos estaba hablando el rubio ni por qué había comenzado a emocionarse.

—Él... —repitió en tono bajo y lento, pese a saber que iba a arrepentirse de darle alas a Rokku y sus tonterías.

—El japonés guapo del que nos prohibiste hablar —soltó Rokku viéndose muy divertido—. Tendría sentido. Especialmente si Kohi tiene razón y lo persigue la mafia china.

Iori cerró los ojos y contuvo un suspiro hastiado. Le dio la espalda al baterista para dar la conversación por terminada, pero Rokku no captó el mensaje.

—¿Arriesgará su integridad física para verte tocar? Eso es... es... —siguió diciendo el rubio, sin poder evitar echarse a reír ante la romántica escena que estaba viendo en su imaginación.

—No vendrá —dijo Iori con voz neutra sin volverse, sin entender el porqué de la fijación de Rokku con Kyo. Nunca antes había insistido tanto sobre alguno de sus _one night stands_.

El baterista pareció decepcionado medio segundo y luego volvió a la carga.

—No te llegaste a acostar con él, ¿no? —preguntó sin rodeos, cruzándose de brazos como si eso estuviera muy mal—. Por eso hoy estás vestido así.

Iori siguió ignorándolo.

—Llevaba tiempo sin ver ese conjunto —sonrió Rokku, dirigiendo su mirada a la piel de la espalda de Iori que su corta camisa y chaqueta no alcanzaban a cubrir—. Si te ve vestido así, al final del día lo tendrás a tu merced. Porque _aún_ se están viendo, ¿no?

Rokku calló porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los otros dos miembros de la banda aparecieron. Alfred llevaba una bandeja con cuatro vasos de café, pero en vez de repartirlos se quedó mirando a Rokku y a Iori con curiosidad, sintiendo que habían interrumpido una conversación importante con su llegada.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kohi, también notando el ambiente extraño que había en la sala.

Rokku negó con la cabeza con aire inocente.

—Hablábamos de las medidas de seguridad de mañana, es todo —dijo.

Sus compañeros no entendieron por qué había una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, pero lo dejaron pasar, acostumbrados ya a la personalidad rara de su líder.

Durante el ensayo, Iori recordó por qué era capaz de ignorar las tonterías de Rokku en vez de abandonar _Sviesulys_ y buscarse una banda con miembros menos molestos. Una vez que el rubio empezaba a tocar, su personalidad cambiaba y era todo profesionalismo y técnica impecable. Lo importante era mantenerlo ocupado tocando tanto como fuera posible, sin darle oportunidad para iniciar una conversación.

Además, era agradable tocar con _Sviesulys_. Después de tanto tiempo, cada uno se sentía perfectamente a gusto con los otros; sabían qué esperar de sus compañeros al tocar, los ocasionales cambios o improvisaciones durante las canciones eran fáciles de seguir.

Entre soportar a estos compañeros y probar buscar otros, Iori prefería lo primero. No por nada estaban celebrando el aniversario de la banda. Hacían buena música cuando estaban juntos.

Ensayaron todo el _setlist_ del concierto, según lo acostumbrado, y luego se tomaron un momento para discutir las canciones que estaban preparando para el siguiente disco. Iori se encontró pensando en Kyo y en los demos que había escuchado sin permiso en su habitación. Parecía haber estado disfrutándolos bastante, y se preguntó qué opinaría Kyo de las versiones refinadas y acabadas, una vez que terminaran de grabar y mezclar. Eso lo llevó a pensar si Kyo aún estaría ahí cuando el nuevo disco estuviera finalizado. Al volver en sí, sus compañeros lo miraban, esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que él no había oído.

—Iori, ¿has dormido? —preguntó Alfred, el guitarrista, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, extrañado de que Iori estuviera tan distraído, porque eso no era usual en él—. Te ves cansado.

Iori respondió con una media verdad, negando levemente, sin entrar en detalles. No pensaba decirles que se había pasado la noche en un permanente duermevela vigilando a Kyo. El joven había tosido sangre un par de veces más, aunque no había llegado a ser tan grave, y Iori se había encargado de ofrecerle agua a intervalos regulares. En algún momento, se había acostado en el espacio libre junto al joven, y se había dedicado a mirarlo por largo rato antes de quedarse dormido, sólo para ser despertado por cada mínimo movimiento que hacía Kyo.

No había descansado, y al final se había levantado algunos minutos más temprano de lo usual, buscando algo con qué distraerse, lo que fuera, para sacarse a Kyo de la mente por un rato.

Había acabado poniendo orden en el habitación, llevándose el cubrecama y las sábanas manchadas con sangre para que luego Hein se ocupara de dejarlas en la lavandería. Se había llevado las toallas de Kyo al baño y no se había sorprendido de encontrar algunas prendas del joven lanzadas muy al descuido _sobre_ el cesto reservado para la ropa sucia en vez de _dentro_ de él.

Descubrir que no pensar en Kyo era imposible porque había huellas de la presencia del joven por todo el piso lo puso de ligero mal humor, pero cuando volvió a la cama y miró al castaño durmiendo apaciblemente sólo le quedó suspirar para sus adentros y admitir que su presencia no era desagradable.

—¿Iori?

Sus compañeros de banda lo estaban mirando fijamente. Iori se dio cuenta de que se había distraído pensando en Kyo _otra vez_.

—Si hubiera sabido, te habría traído un vaso con dos _shots_ de café —dijo Alfred con una sonrisa comprensiva, y luego le preguntó a los otros—: ¿Por qué no acabamos por hoy?

Rokku asintió cuando sus compañeros lo miraron.

—Sólo porque eres nuestro consentido —dijo el rubio, observando a Iori con expresión seria por un segundo completo antes de reír—. Ve a descansar. Y espero que _duermas_. No que te pongas a seducir gente en la calle con esa ropa que llevas.

Iori ignoró el comentario, sabiendo que el ensayo había acabado y que ahora venía la parte en que Rokku empezaba a hablar sin detenerse y que él quería evitar presenciar a toda costa. Sus compañeros ya empezaban a pedir una explicación por el comentario sobre su ropa.

Fue a dejar el bajo en su lugar, revisó su teléfono para asegurarse de que Hein no hubiese intentado comunicarse, se despidió de sus compañeros con un leve asentimiento y luego se dirigió al ascensor para salir de ahí, la voz de Rokku recordándole que la prueba de sonido del concierto empezaba a las ocho de la noche del día siguiente.

Era casi medio día y había considerablemente menos espacios vacíos en el parking. Iori miró entre los vehículos mientras se dirigía al GT-R, sin encontrar a nadie acechando en las sombras. Fue sólo cuando había llegado a su auto que una familiar figura vestida de rojo apareció, saliendo a su encuentro sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse.

Iori vio el cabello rubio sujeto con un cintillo negro, los helados ojos celestes y la sonrisa amigable cargada de malignidad de Ash Crimson. Vio la piel de las mejillas del joven aún cubiertas de rastros de quemaduras, pero casi habiendo terminado de sanar. A pesar del daño que Kyo había conseguido hacerle, la regeneración de las heridas de Crimson había sido más rápida de lo esperado.

Iori no necesitó pensar. Apenas acabó de reconocer a Ash Crimson ya estaba ante él, su mano yendo a desgarrar su delicado rostro sin darle tiempo a nada. Vio sorpresa en los ojos celestes de Ash, éste sólo atinando a cubrirse con sus brazos, recibiendo toda la fuerza del golpe de Iori en ellos y permitiendo que esa misma fuerza lo hiciera salir despedido hacia atrás, alejándolo del pelirrojo.

—No he venido a pel... —empezó a decir Ash, o lo intentó, pero tuvo que interrumpirse para esquivar a Iori, que había cubierto los metros que los separaban en menos de un segundo y estaba lanzándole otro golpe.

Ash se hizo a un lado, dando pasos rápidos para mantenerse a distancia de Iori, sacudiendo sus manos al sentir que el primer golpe lo había dejado adolorido, sus nervios demasiado sensibles debido a la regeneración en curso.

Por cada paso que Iori dio, Ash retrocedió la misma cantidad. Había vehículos moviéndose por el estacionamiento, pero ninguno cerca de ellos. Mantener su distancia no fue difícil. El rubio sonrió con malicia al ver la mirada del pelirrojo fija en él, atento a todos sus movimientos, esperando el más mínimo error, el mejor momento para volver a atacarlo.

—No he venido a pelear, sólo quiero hablar contigo —dijo Ash sin dejar de moverse. El pelirrojo no dio señales de haberlo escuchado—. ¿Piensas que soy tu enemigo? —rió el rubio ante la amenazante expresión de Iori—. Tú y el Kusanagi han estado hablando, ¿no?

De nuevo, no hubo cambio en el semblante de Iori.

—No soy tu enemigo. Como dije, no quiero pelear. Simplemente vine a hacerte un ofrecimiento —explicó Ash con voz invitante, viéndose más confiado porque su estrategia de mantener su distancia para que Iori no atacara estaba funcionando—. Dime dónde está Kyo Kusanagi y yo te...

—No me interesa —interrumpió Iori, viéndose súbitamente furioso ante la mención de ese nombre, Ash observando cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba para lanzarse al ataque.

—Oh, te interesa —se apresuró a decir para no tener que esquivar otro ataque porque _en_ _verdad_ no quería pelear—. Claro que te interesa, _Yagami_ —aseguró, una sonrisa malévola torciéndole los labios al ver que el pelirrojo no conseguía ocultar un muy leve titubeo al oír su apellido.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Ash vio complacido que había logrado su cometido: Iori estaba quieto, escuchándolo; ya no parecía listo para saltarle encima buscando matarlo. Su postura seguía siendo tensa, alerta, pero Ash podía sentir cómo el ambiente había cambiado. Y había logrado eso sólo usando el poder de un nombre.

—Te ves sorprendido —rió Ash, pese a que la expresión de Iori distaba mucho de ser una de sorpresa; había un aire peligroso y amenazante rodeándolo, pero el rubio no pensaba admitir eso en voz alta—. No sé por qué, la verdad. Tu familia ha llevado en su sangre el poder de mi señor durante tantos siglos... Es normal que Orochi sepa reconocer a los miembros del clan Yagami, incluso a uno que ha nacido sin el fuego púrpura.

—No me interesa lo que tengas que decir —dijo Iori con voz fría, como si no hubiera escuchado una palabra de Ash—. Deja de huir y pelea.

Ash hizo una mueca, porque Iori ni siquiera le había dejado explicar por qué estaba ahí.

—Dime dónde está Kyo —repitió Ash con voz paciente y ante el silencio que siguió, su rostro adoptó una expresión comprensiva—. No me lo quieres decir porque se supone que quien debe enfrentar al heredero del clan Kusanagi eres tú, ¿verdad? —El rubio hizo una pausa para ver cómo reaccionaba Iori ante la información que tenía sobre él, y se llevó una decepción porque el rostro de Iori no varió un ápice. —Lo entiendo —continuó—. Ustedes siempre le han dado demasiada importancia a los Kusanagi, ¿no te parece? Después de todo, tus ancestros hicieron el pacto con Orochi específicamente para enfrentarse a ellos. —Ash rió con suavidad. —Y dime, ¿Kyo ya se enteró de que no tienes fuego?, ¿corresponde tu interés? No creo que sea muy interesante para él tener como rival a un... ¿podemos usar la palabra «discapacitado» en este contexto? —Ash volvió a reír, un poco sorprendido de que Iori aún consiguiera mantener su rostro inexpresivo, como si nada de lo que él dijera le afectara.

Iori dio un paso hacia Ash cuando éste calló, la rabia ardiendo en su interior, pero consiguiendo controlarla lo suficiente para saber que podía intentar acabar con la amenaza del rubio en ese instante si evitaba caer en su juego y encontraba una manera de aprovechar la situación. Si Ash quería hablar, que hablara. La única ventaja que Iori tenía sobre el rubio era intentar un ataque sorpresa, buscar darle una muerte rápida. Si Ash conseguía lastimarlo en el proceso no importaba. No pensaba dejar que le pusiera las manos encima a Kyo.

—Traje algo para ti —dijo Ash siguiéndolo con la mirada, sin molestarse en retroceder. Cuando se aseguró de que tenía la atención de Iori, extendió su mano derecha cerrada en un puño hacia él. Vio cómo Iori esperaba un ataque ante ese gesto, y sonrió ante esa prudente muestra de desconfianza.

Ash abrió sus dedos despacio, mostrándole la palma de su mano, encendiendo una brillante e intensa flama púrpura que crepitó y lanzó destellos violentos en la mala iluminación del parking. Ash sonrió ampliamente al ver que, por fin, una expresión de sorpresa cruzaba el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Mi señor Orochi es generoso y te ofrece el fuego púrpura, como se lo ofreció a tus antepasados hace siglos, a cambio del Kusanagi. Me parece un trato justo, ¿qué opinas?

Ash esperó, disfrutando enormemente el haber conseguido quebrar la máscara inexpresiva del Yagami, cuyos ojos rojos parecían no poder dejar de mirar el fuego que mantenía encendido, las flamas violáceas ardiendo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, la respuesta afirmativa que Ash esperaba no llegó. Según lo que sabía de los Yagami y su historia (cómo no les había importado acortar sus vidas a cambio del fuego púrpura con el objetivo específico de vengarse de los Kusanagi, cómo habían mantenido ese odio encendido durante siglos), Iori debería estar aceptando aquel poder sin vacilar. Era inconcebible que no quisiera controlar el fuego, como todos los Yagami antes que él. Sólo debía entregar a un Kusanagi a cambio. ¿Por qué guardaba silencio? Sí, no se trataba de cualquier Kusanagi, sino del heredero del clan del sol, pero ¿eso realmente tenía tanta importancia como para que el pelirrojo dudara? Cuando estuviera en posesión del fuego podría ir donde los otros Kusanagi, podría matarlos a todos... ¿no veía que era un excelente ofrecimiento?

Ash sintió ganas de acabar con Iori dolorosamente al ver que le arruinaba sus planes. Había estado seguro de que le entregaría a Kyo sin dudar. Había llegado a fantasear con la idea de que ése sería el día en que su misión de traer a Orochi en su forma física al mundo de los mortales terminaría. Recibiría su recompensa y podría descansar, por fin.

Ash miró el fuego púrpura que ardía en su mano y sonrió para sí. Le pareció que quemar al Yagami con el fuego que simbolizaba a su familia era un castigo adecuado.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, Ash ladeó su rostro, sintiendo que la voluntad de Orochi no le permitía moverse y le indicaba cómo proceder. Hizo una mueca porque las órdenes que recibió no le agradaron del todo. Orochi no quería a Iori muerto tan fácilmente. Los Yagami eran uno de los clanes que habían ayudado a vencerlo y atraparlo bajo un poderoso sello sagrado. Ahora que habían encontrado al último de su linaje, Orochi estaba muy interesado en entretenerse con él.

De pronto ya no se trataba solamente de darle una lección a los Kusanagi. ¿Para qué conformarse sólo con el heredero del clan del sol cuando podía atormentarlos a ambos?

Ash sintió con claridad que Orochi ansiaba controlar a Iori, pero eso no podría ocurrir si no había un pacto de por medio: Iori tenía que permitírselo, tal como sus ancestros habían hecho, y las órdenes de Ash eran tentarlo para que aceptara el fuego púrpura y permitiera que la voluntad de Orochi entrara en él.

El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero al final suspiró y volvió a sonreírle a Iori porque órdenes eran órdenes, y él sólo existía para servir a Orochi.

—¿Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, Yagami? —preguntó Ash, cerrando su puño y ahogando las flamas púrpura con indiferencia—. Es comprensible, supongo. Orochi lo entiende, porque parece que la indecisión es una característica que compartes con tus antepasados. Lástima que no se puede decir lo mismo del fuego púrpura. —Ash rió ante su propia gracia. —Cuando te decidas, búscanos en la Bahía. La pagoda en _East Side Park_ es un buen lugar para encontrarnos, a falta de templos japoneses propiamente dichos. Si traes a Kyo Kusanagi y me ahorras tener que ir por él, te estaré infinitamente agradecido. Pero decirnos su paradero también servirá. —Ash suspiró teatralmente. —Si fuera cosa mía, te exigiría una respuesta en este momento, pero Orochi ha esperado tantos años. ¿Qué son unos días más?

Ash hizo un movimiento para retirarse, pero miró a Iori de soslayo y sonrió de forma nada agradable. Su sonrisa le dijo a Iori lo que vendría, pero incluso sabiéndolo, los movimientos del pelirrojo no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para alcanzar a cubrirse de la llamarada púrpura que Ash envió hacia él y del simultáneo ataque físico que el rubio ejecutó con una velocidad sobrehumana. La patada baja de Ash lo hizo perder pie, y aunque alcanzó a hacerse un lado, no pudo esquivar la serie de controladas explosiones púrpura que Ash le lanzó con un gesto perezoso de su mano.

Iori gruñó cuando el fuego le quemó el brazo derecho, el dolor sintiéndose familiar, recordándole al fuego que utilizaba su padre, pero ignoró la sensación para atacar al rubio, lanzándole un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, sólo para encontrarse con que Ash lo desviaba fácilmente, sus ojos celestes clavándose un momento en los suyos, desdeñosos.

—No entiendo por qué no aceptas en este instante, Yagami. Si tuvieras tu fuego esto no pasaría. No serías tan patético y débil —dijo el rubio, sin sonreír, comenzando a apartarse, dejando que el fuego que brillaba en su mano se convirtiera en su habitual energía verde antes de apagarlo—. No tardes mucho en tomar tu decisión. El fuego de los Kusanagi será mío, con tu ayuda o sin ella; al menos elige la opción que es más provechosa para ti.

De un momento a otro, Iori se encontró a solas, sin que quedara un rastro del joven rubio en el estacionamiento. Se levantó con lentitud, viendo la imagen remanente del fuego púrpura dondequiera que mirara, como si el brillo violeta hubiese quedado grabado en sus retinas. El brazo derecho le ardía, pero aquel dolor quedaba opacado por la rabia que sentía, hacia Ash y Orochi, hacia sí mismo e incluso hacia Kyo, porque era la presencia del joven la que había provocado todo esto.

Que Ash le ofreciera el fuego púrpura...

Que después de tantos años la posibilidad estuviera a su alcance...

Sujetándose el brazo herido, Iori fue hacia su auto. Se sentó tras el volante y se quedó ahí por largo rato, aún pudiendo ver las llamas púrpura contra sus párpados cerrados.


	10. Entre decisiones

La idea de Kyo había sido mostrarse ofendido cuando Iori regresara. Planeaba decirle que no iba a perdonarle haber dejado a Hein de niñera. Iori le había pedido que no volviera a intentar usar su poder y él había aceptado, no era necesario que hubiera alguien vigilando que cumpliera su palabra. Y además, Kyo había asegurado que se sentía bien. ¿Qué era toser un poco de sangre? ¿De qué servía que el _concierge_ estuviera en la casa si volvía a ocurrir?

Sin embargo, Kyo decidió replantearse aquellas quejas cuando Hein le llevó una bandeja con el desayuno a la cama, mostrando que su presencia ahí también tenía motivos prácticos, especialmente si Kyo recordaba el triste desayuno de la primera mañana y su intención de reclamarle a Iori por eso.

Que Hein dijera « _hai, douzo_ » al poner la bandeja ante él lo desconcertó por completo.

Y cuando el _concierge_ se alejó unos pasos para mostrarle algunas bolsas de papel que estaban al pie de la cama, y le explicó en educado japonés que había comprado algo de ropa por orden de Iori («Laurie»), y que también había hecho lavar las prendas de Kyo que habían estado manchadas de sangre, para luego empezar a colgar dicha ropa dentro del armario del pelirrojo, Kyo no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánta confianza había entre Iori y ese hombre.

Entendía que Hein supiera japonés. Tal vez se había tratado de un requisito para obtener ese trabajo que al final no había sido necesario porque Iori había preferido comunicarse con Hein en inglés. Pero resultaba extraño que el _concierge_ hablara de ropa ensangrentada con total indiferencia, como si fuera algo normal. ¿Iori no temía que hiciera preguntas al respecto o se lo comentara a otras personas?

Es más, ¿Iori confiaba tanto en Hein que lo dejaba a cargo de vigilarlo a _él_?

Miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos, viéndose desaprobador, pero el efecto perdiéndose porque aún estaba perezosamente sentado en medio de sábanas desordenadas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hein al notar la expresión del rostro de Kyo—. ¿El desayuno no es de tu agrado?

Kyo siguió mirándolo de mala manera. Hein ladeó su rostro, perplejo ante su actitud.

—¿Hace cuánto trabajas para Iori? —preguntó Kyo con sequedad, y se mordió la lengua al ver que había usado el nombre equivocado. Sin embargo, Hein no pareció notarlo, o quizá asumió que Kyo era incapaz de pronunciar el nombre correctamente.

—Casi cinco años —respondió Hein sin vacilar, quedándose de pie ante Kyo, su atención dirigida al joven, sus ojos color acero mirándolo inexpresivos. Toda su postura indicaba que estaba ahí para servirlo, como si Kyo tuviera tanta autoridad sobre él como Iori.

—¿Te usa de niñera muy seguido? —preguntó Kyo como al descuido, mientras tomaba la taza de café que tenía delante de él y daba un sorbo al humeante y oscuro líquido, mirando a Hein de soslayo y viendo que el _concierge_ no había captado su sarcasmo.

—Es la primera vez —respondió Hein aún usando un tono neutro, sus ojos fijos en los de Kyo, quien no pudo decidir si Hein se estaba burlando muy sutilmente de él.

—¿Sí? Tenía la impresión de que Iori trae a gente aquí con frecuencia —murmuró Kyo, más un comentario para sí mismo que para Hein, recordando la indiferencia en la voz de Iori cuando le había dicho "es sólo sexo" la tarde anterior.

—¿Aquí? No —dijo Hein negando con suavidad—. Es la primera vez que trae a alguien aquí.

Kyo parpadeó, perplejo.

—No te creo —fue lo único que consiguió decir, sin entender por qué Hein mentía con ese descaro.

—Me refiero a este piso —aclaró Hein al ver la confusión en el rostro de Kyo—. Los invitados utilizan la habitación de abajo.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó Kyo con desconfianza.

Hein asintió.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber Kyo, pese a que no era a Hein a quien debía estar haciéndole ese tipo de preguntas.

—¿Está más cerca de la puerta de salida, quizá? —ofreció Hein con un velado sarcasmo que tomó a Kyo desprevenido.

Kyo bebió un poco más de café, sin dejar de mirar al _concierge_ , quien permaneció de pie en silencio, esperando que el interrogatorio continuara.

—¿Tu jefe sabe que eres tan poco discreto con su vida privada? —preguntó Kyo con una sonrisa burlona, olvidando un poco su desconfianza hacia Hein, porque la mención de esos «otros» a los que Iori no permitía acceso a ese piso lo había puesto de un repentino buen humor.

—Estoy autorizado a responder tus preguntas —indicó Hein.

Kyo parpadeó, sin haber esperado eso tampoco. ¿Era de lo que habían estado hablando Iori y Hein cuando despertó? ¿Iori le había indicado cuánta información debía compartir con él?

—Veo que Iori confía bastante en ti —murmuró Kyo, pensando en los cinco años de servicio de Hein; cinco años durante los cuales ese hombre había conocido a Iori, mientras él apenas llevaba ¿qué?, ¿un par de días?

—Confía en ti, más bien —corrigió Hein.

Kyo se quedó de una pieza ante esa respuesta, y se dio cuenta de que no había podido ocultar el asombro que le causó esa revelación cuando Hein sonrió muy tenuemente.

—Te dejaré desayunar —dijo el _concierge_ haciendo un gesto hacia la bandeja que Kyo tenía delante y que, salvo por el café, casi no había tocado—. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—¿Iori te ha ordenado servirme? —preguntó Kyo con burla antes de que Hein se retirara. El cambio en la actitud del hombre se le hacía extraño, considerando que la tarde anterior lo había ignorado, casi.

—Alimentarte y mantenerte entretenido son mis tareas del día —asintió Hein con el rostro imposiblemente serio.

Kyo rió ante eso, sin conseguir imaginar a Iori dando esas órdenes específicas y con esas palabras. El _concierge_ hizo una leve inclinación para retirarse.

* * *

Ash estaba de pie en el malecón de la bahía, mirando su mano derecha disgustado.

Era tanto su fastidio que estaba ciego y sordo a lo que lo rodeaba. No oía el rítmico rumor de las olas que golpeaban contra el terraplén, ni veía a los turistas que disfrutaban del paisaje invernal a su alrededor. Los peatones que caminaban sin prisa por la explanada bordeada de palmeras a su espalda bien podían no existir. En ese momento, Ash sólo tenía ojos para la piel estragada de la palma de su mano, la carne viva supurante, la primera capa que comenzaba a desprenderse.

El fuego púrpura le había hecho eso. Habían bastado unos segundos de invocación, y así era como había acabado. Su único consuelo era que Orochi lo curaría pronto, mientras que Yagami tendría que aguantar el dolor de sus quemaduras por una buena temporada.

Orochi tenía un perverso sentido del humor. Ése era el fuego que le había ofrecido a los Yagami siglos atrás, cuando el clan de la luna se hacía llamar «Yasakani» y la rivalidad con los Kusanagi estaba en su apogeo. En su desesperación por imponerse sobre sus rivales, los pobres, ilusos Yasakani lo habían aceptado. Al hacer el pacto, ¿habrían sabido que el fuego les haría tanto daño como a sus enemigos?, ¿que las flamas los consumirían por dentro, reduciendo sus expectativas de vida a tres o cuatro décadas como máximo?

Ash estaba al tanto de todo aquello, pero era muy distinto saberlo a ver las consecuencias en su propia piel.

Suspiró, sintiendo la mordida de la salada brisa marina en su rostro, en los rastros de quemaduras que aún surcaban sus mejillas.

Los planes de Orochi no estaban siendo de su agrado. Se lo había hecho saber a su dios, y éste lo había ignorado, porque ¿qué valor tenían las opiniones de un sirviente?

Ash se miró las uñas por costumbre, entrecerrando sus ojos al recordar que no había tenido tiempo de arreglárselas. La pintura seguía quemada y descascarada, dándole a sus dedos un horrendo aspecto descuidado.

Echaba de menos los días en que su responsabilidad sólo consistía en encontrar y acosar a Kyo Kusanagi. Los planes habían sido simples en ese entonces: obtener el fuego de Kyo y con él la reliquia sagrada que estaba bajo la protección del clan Kusanagi. Era todo lo que necesitaba para que Orochi pudiera adoptar una forma física en ese mundo y recuperar su poder.

¿Y qué forma física quería Orochi? La del Kusanagi, por supuesto. Quería apoderarse del heredero del clan que lo había apresado por siglos; pasear por el mundo, matar a todos los Kusanagi portando el rostro de su futuro líder. A Ash eso le hacía gracia. Kyo había tenido la mala suerte de existir en una época en que Orochi estaba por retornar a la Tierra. Iba a convertirse en víctima del dios, pese a que el rencor de Orochi no era una vendetta personal contra él.

A diferencia de Orochi, Ash sí había esperado con ansias el momento en que le arrebataran el fuego anaranjado a Kyo. Quería entretenerse rompiendo la tenacidad de ese joven arrogante hasta que aceptara la posesión de Orochi por voluntad propia, con un poco, o mucho, de persuasión de su parte. Imaginar a Kyo sometido ante él le producía una descomunal satisfacción. Verlo subyugado en la vida real prometía ser una experiencia embriagadora.

Sin embargo, ahora los planes habían cambiado. Orochi ya no quería sólo a Kyo. Quería también al Yagami. ¿Por qué conformarse con uno si podía poseerlos a los dos? Ése era su argumento. Tener a los herederos de ambos clanes como sus lacayos por el resto de los siglos, para manejarlos a su antojo, para demostrarle al mundo cuáles eran las consecuencias de intentar alzarse contra él.

Orochi quería jugar con ellos, pero, en opinión de Ash, jugar con fuego sólo era agradable cuando eran otros los que salían lastimados, y él había probado las flamas de Kyo ya demasiadas veces.

Personalmente, tenía suficiente lidiando con Kyo. Pero entonces el pelirrojo había aparecido y Orochi había quedado fascinado al ver que, pese a ser el último de su linaje y haber nacido sin poderes, Iori se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo como un Yagami más, sin que la falta de su fuego púrpura pareciera afectarlo. Era de esperarse que se hubiese obsesionado con doblegarlo, con demostrarle que, al igual que los Kusanagi, los Yagami no eran más que unos insectos sin influencia sobre el mundo que pecaban de arrogantes al pensar que podían mantenerlo atrapado para siempre.

Ash comprendía por qué esa idea le parecía tan atractiva a Orochi, pero, para él, Iori no era más que una complicación.

No había mucho con que pudiera manipular al Yagami. No era necesario debilitarlo porque no tenía poder alguno. ¿Aprisionarlo y torturarlo hasta que pidiera el dulce alivio de la posesión por Orochi? Poco probable. Ash había observado a diversos Yagami a lo largo de los años y estaba casi seguro de entender cómo pensaban. No temían a la muerte ni temían al dolor. Preferían morir antes que someterse ante nadie. La única vez que el clan de la luna había agachado la cabeza fue al hacer el pacto con Orochi, y la causa de aquello no había sido un tormento o sufrimiento. Había sido el odio y los deseos de venganza que albergaban contra los Kusanagi.

Por eso Ash estaba casi convencido de que si invocaba a ese odio, Iori terminaría aceptado el fuego púrpura tarde o temprano.

A Orochi no le importaba que ese momento se retrasara unos cuantos días. Después de siglos de espera, el dios medía el tiempo usando nociones distintas.

Sin embargo, Ash sí tenía prisa, porque él sí existía bajo las pautas de la vida mortal. Quizá su cuerpo nunca envejecía, pero comía y dormía como una persona casi normal, y sentía tedio y cansancio.

Y aburrimiento.

Estaba aburrido de ser el instrumento por el cual Orochi movía las piezas para obtener su venganza. Cumplía sus órdenes y jamás había considerado _no_ hacerlo, pero quería acabar con su misión pronto y pedir como recompensa que Orochi lo dejara descansar por algunos cientos de años. Después de todo, no lo iba a necesitar, no si dejaba al Kusanagi para ocupar su lugar como sirviente.

Dio media vuelta y echó a andar por la explanada, sus pasos golpeando con fuerza las teselas de los mosaicos bicolores que formaban patrones ondulantes en el suelo. Los siguientes días iban a hacérsele muy largos. No había pasado ni una hora desde que le hiciera su ofrecimiento a Yagami, y ya deseaba que el pelirrojo le diera una respuesta.

¿Tal vez podría encontrar una manera de incentivarlo? Todo lo que Iori necesitaba era un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta para convencerlo de que la oferta de Orochi le convenía.

Ash sonrió para sí. Orochi le había prohibido matar al Yagami, pero no había especificado más. Eso le dejaba un amplio rango de acción. Y acababa de ocurrírsele una gran idea.

* * *

«Aterricé», fue el saludo de K' en el teléfono.

—No tenías que venir —fue la respuesta de Kyo, su voz resignada.

«Dime dónde estás».

La mirada de Kyo paseó por el amplio departamento mientras buscaba una excusa para no tener que responder, viendo el armario lleno de ropa de Yagami, la guitarra de Yagami, la _cama_ de Yagami. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría K' si respondía con la verdad.

—Será mejor que busques donde quedarte, iré a encontrarte apenas pueda—dijo, procurando que su voz sonara firme—. Este lugar no es bueno.

«Estás en problemas, ¿verdad?», preguntó K' ante su poco sutil evasiva.

—No —aseguró Kyo.

«¿Estás herido?»

—No.

«Sé cuando estás ocultando algo».

—No lo creo —gruñó Kyo, pese a que las sospechas de K' estaban en lo cierto.

Hubo una leve risa burlona de parte de K'.

«¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Está ahí? ¿Yuki ya lo sabe?»

Kyo suspiró con fuerza ante esa andanada de preguntas, odiando que K' lo conociera tan bien que podía saltar a conclusiones y acertar de esa manera, aunque lo estuviera diciendo para burlarse.

Decidió cambiar de tema.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Ash Crimson, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó, su tono serio ayudando a que aquel razonamiento sonara más convincente de lo que era.

No hubo respuesta pero oyó que K' subía a un taxi y pedía que lo llevaran a algún hotel cerca del centro de la ciudad. Sintió alivio cuando su primo no insistió en saber dónde se encontraba.

Los siguientes minutos se los pasó contándole a K' todo lo que sabía, ahorrándose mencionar que el ataque de Ash le había dejado una desagradable secuela. K' no pidió demasiados detalles sobre sus oponentes, diciendo que atacaría a quien Kyo le indicara, y que le traía sin cuidado si eran mercenarios pagados, fanáticos de Orochi o dulces ancianitas. Sin embargo, en quien se mostró muy interesado fue en Yagami, y, por las indagadoras preguntas que hizo, Kyo estuvo seguro de que su padre le había ordenado a K' obtener esa información para luego transmitírsela. El mismo K' lo había dicho la noche anterior: Saisyu lo había enviado a vigilar a Kyo, no a enfrentar a Ash.

Con la conversación girando en torno a Yagami, Kyo se encontró haciendo lo posible por eludir preguntas y dar respuestas vagas, dejando claro al mismo tiempo que Iori estaba de su lado, y que K' no debía atacarlo apenas lo viera.

Le costó bastante esfuerzo no ponerse a la defensiva cuando su primo hizo los habituales comentarios despectivos sobre la familia de Iori, y al acabar la llamada se sintió agotado, porque no sólo había tenido que hablar en términos imprecisos, sabiendo que desde la cocina Hein escuchaba cada palabra, sino que también le había ocultado cierta información a K', en particular todo lo referente a la manera en que disfrutaba de la presencia del pelirrojo.

Después de despedirse de K', Kyo se levantó y dio algunos pasos por el departamento para aliviar un poco la tensión que lo había invadido. Ir a golpear el saco de arena del mini-gimnasio de Iori le pareció una idea invitante, pero la descartó pronto. No quería que Hein le diera la voz de alarma a Iori y el pelirrojo se apareciera en el departamento para acusarlo de que no sabía cuidarse.

Caminó algunos minutos, recorriendo el lugar como un animal encerrado, probando varias veces apoyar peso en su pierna lastimada y sonriendo para sí al ver que ya podía andar con relativa normalidad.

No volvió a la cama porque Hein había aprovechado el momento para tenderla, y se quedó apoyado en el respaldo de uno de los sillones mirando al _concierge_ trabajar.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y Hein le había dicho que iba a responder sus preguntas, Kyo se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a interrogarlo sobre Iori, por probar, para ver cuánta información estaría dispuesto a darle.

Se sorprendió de que Hein respondiera sin demora, mientras extendía las sábanas de la cama cuidadosamente, con sus dedos estirando cada pliegue y arruga, alisando la tela.

Así, Kyo se enteró de que ese departamento no era el único que Iori tenía en la ciudad. Al parecer, el pelirrojo había heredado varias propiedades de su familia y vivía de las rentas de los alquileres. Hein sabía que Iori mantenía algunos apartamentos más pequeños para su uso personal, pero no sabía los detalles porque no era responsable por ellos. Kyo sintió una agradable satisfacción cuando Hein comentó que el departamento donde se encontraban era la residencia «oficial» de Iori, por así decirlo, y donde el pelirrojo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Cuando Kyo inquirió sobre los compañeros músicos de Iori, Hein respondió que no podía decir mucho porque nunca los había visto en el departamento. Es más, en sus años de servicio, no había encontrado nunca rastros de que el pelirrojo realizara una reunión con sus amistades en ese lugar.

A medida que el _concierge_ hablaba, Kyo se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era que Iori lo hubiera llevado a él ahí, dándole tanta libertad y permitiéndole quedarse. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si habían sido dos desconocidos, prácticamente, ¿por qué Iori lo había llevado a ese lugar tan privado?

Kyo había pensado que ya comprendía la forma de pensar de Iori, en especial luego de haber pasado horas hablando con él, pero al parecer el pelirrojo aún era capaz de confundirlo con su comportamiento extraño.

Descubrió que quería que Iori volviera a casa pronto. Conversar con Hein no era lo mismo que hablar con Iori.

Kyo consultó la hora en su teléfono y frunció el ceño al ver que Iori se estaba tardando. Procuró no darle importancia, suponiendo que los ensayos previos a un concierto tomaban más de lo normal, y volvió a enfocarse en Hein, dispuesto a sacarle hasta la última gota de información que pudiera tener sobre Iori.

Hein continuó respondiendo sus preguntas con paciencia, mientras iba a la cocina para comenzar a preparar algunos platos.

No era mucho lo que Hein sabía sobre Iori a nivel personal. El _concierge_ podía hablarle de propiedades y presupuestos, o sobre temas generales como la rutina de Iori o algunas de sus marcas de ropa preferidas, pero poco más. Cuando Kyo le increpó el no conocer a Iori después de _cinco_ años de trabajar para él, Hein lo miró imperturbable y respondió con un simple: «no somos amigos».

Kyo no insistió.

Se dio cuenta de que se hacía tarde cuando Hein terminó de preparar la comida y Iori aún no estaba ahí.

Comió a solas, actuando como si todo estuviera bien y procurando ignorar la creciente preocupación que le decía que quizá Iori estaba en problemas. Hein le aseguró que a veces los ensayos se alargaban por horas, o que tal vez Iori y su banda habían ido a tomar algo al terminar. Kyo asintió, sin gustarle esa situación, pero consiguiendo no tomar su teléfono y llamar a Iori para exigirle saber el motivo de su tardanza. Tal vez Iori había previsto esa posibilidad y por eso había dejado a Hein para vigilarlo.

Hacia el atardecer y aún sin señales de Iori, Kyo ya no se molestó en ocultar su inquietud. Vio que Hein consultaba su celular con más frecuencia de lo normal. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con los ojos grises del hombre, Kyo supo que aquella tardanza era inusual.

Unos segundos después, el Kusanagi ya tenía el celular en el oído y esperaba que Iori respondiera del otro lado. Odió al pelirrojo cuando, después de varios timbrazos, la llamada fue transferida a un buzón de voz. Le costó un gran esfuerzo no dejarle grabado un mensaje preguntándole para qué le daba su número si no pensaba responder.

—Intenta tú —le ordenó a Hein con fastidio, pensando que quizá Iori no cogía el teléfono porque se trataba de él, aunque eso no tuviera mucho sentido.

Hein obedeció, sin éxito.

—Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para su demora —dijo el _concierge_ con tono tranquilizador.

Kyo apretó los dientes. Era esa explicación la que le preocupaba. Se preguntó cuántos minutos era prudente esperar antes de salir a la calle a buscar al pelirrojo.

No había terminado de responderse cuando le pareció oír la puerta del piso inferior. Al poco rato, se oyeron pasos subiendo la escalera.

Kyo sintió un inmenso alivio al saber que Iori por fin estaba en casa.

Que se desvaneció al segundo siguiente, cuando vio al joven pelirrojo llegar al segundo piso sujetándose el brazo derecho, la tela de su ropa quemada en partes, dejando ver su piel lastimada y enrojecida.

—Iori... —murmuró Kyo, yendo hacia él de inmediato, viendo que sus temores se habían hecho realidad. No fue necesario que preguntara lo que había sucedido. Podía verlo en las quemaduras que cubrían su brazo. Sabía que había sido el bastardo de Ash.

El Yagami pasó ante él sin decir nada, sin mirarlo siquiera, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, su expresión quedando oculta bajo largos mechones de cabello rojo.

Kyo lo siguió, sus pensamientos saturados de preocupación. ¿Iori estaba herido? ¿Había sufrido alguna lesión, además de las quemaduras? ¿Por eso había tardado en volver? La tela blanca de sus pantalones estaba manchada con hollín y cenizas, pero no había rastros de sangre, y sus movimientos no evidenciaban que estuviera lastimado pero...

Kyo extendió su mano para tocar con suavidad la espalda de Iori, queriendo que el pelirrojo se detuviera y lo encarara para poder ver la extensión del daño que había recibido.

El violento empujón con que Iori rechazó su cercanía lo tomó por sorpresa.

Kyo retrocedió unos pasos. Alcanzó a ver que Iori le dirigía una mirada cargada de odio antes de que el pelirrojo se encerrara en el baño con un portazo.


	11. Sin alternativa

Kyo sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, pero él estaba en calma.

Mirando la puerta cerrada del baño, se dijo que esto era lo que había esperado de Yagami: un trato brusco y miradas de odio. No comprendía por qué súbitamente el pelirrojo se comportaba así con él, pero estaba tranquilo porque era lo que había pedido ver, era el Iori para el que se había preparado durante casi toda su vida. El contraste con la amabilidad que Iori le había mostrado esos días era abismal, y Kyo sentía una insensata satisfacción en vez de molestia por el empujón. Era lo que había _pedido_ : que Iori no se contuviera cuando estaba con él, que dejara de ser amable cuando no había razón.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kyo, Hein estaba contrariado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Si tu deber sólo era vigilarme, puedes retirarte ahora que Iori ha vuelto —dijo Kyo, mirando al _concierge_ a los ojos, aún en perfecto control de sí mismo, siendo su turno de calmar al hombre y asegurarle que lo que había sucedido no era grave—. Yo me encargaré —agregó, prefiriendo que Hein no estuviera ahí para escucharlos hablar.

—Está herido —murmuró Hein dubitativo, mirando la puerta cerrada.

—Me encargaré de eso —repitió Kyo con firmeza. Hein lo miró como si dudara de que Kyo fuera capaz de ocuparse de Iori debidamente después de la manera en que Iori lo había apartado, pero acabó asintiendo, observando la puerta del baño un momento antes de comenzar a retirarse.

Kyo golpeó a la puerta mientras oía que Hein iba al piso inferior sin protestar, demostrando que había dicho la verdad cuando aseguró que Iori y él no eran amigos. Kyo no había percibido preocupación en el rostro del _concierge_. Sólo tensión ante la incertidumbre sobre cómo debía proceder.

—Iori —llamó Kyo cuando no recibió respuesta. Al probar el picaporte, lo encontró sin asegurar.

Abrió la puerta despacio, sintiendo su pulso acelerado. Al instante notó el ambiente cargado, la rabia de Iori casi palpable en el aire. Su instinto le dijo que era mejor no entrar, darle espacio al pelirrojo hasta que se calmara. Su actitud no era la de alguien que había salido vencedor en un enfrentamiento... La presencia de Kyo quizá empeoraría las cosas...

Pero Kyo no podía retirarse. La única dirección en que su cuerpo accedió moverse fue hacia adelante, hacia Iori, que se encontraba de pie en medio del baño, de espaldas a él. Las prendas chamuscadas en el suelo, a sus pies.

Iori estaba inmóvil, los brazos colgando a sus costados, los puños cerrados con fuerza, la cabeza baja y la espalda ligeramente encorvada. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, y Kyo podía ver con claridad la rigidez en sus hombros, como si el joven estuviera conteniéndose de dar rienda suelta a su rabia y romper en pedazos todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Kyo se acercó con lentitud, sus ojos castaños fijos en Iori, tranquilizándose un poco al ver la piel de la espalda del joven intacta, sin rastros de heridas, libre de sangre.

Con cada paso que dio, Kyo esperó un golpe o un empujón, o una orden seca para que saliera de ahí, pero nada ocurrió.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, vio con alivio que, aunque extensa, la quemadura que había sufrido Iori no era tan grave como había temido. Algunas áreas estaban en carne viva, pero sanaría, con el tiempo. Lo sabía porque tenía experiencia lidiando con heridas causadas por fuego.

—Yagami —dijo Kyo en voz baja, arriesgándose a ser apartado de un empujón y posando su mano en la espalda de Iori en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto apaciguador, pero que sólo consiguió que el joven se tensara, como si el contacto con Kyo se le hiciera desagradable.

Sin embargo, Kyo no se apartó. Se quedó de pie junto a Iori, sin romper el contacto, inclinando el rostro para buscar la mirada del joven, pero viendo que Iori tenía el rostro vuelto hacia un lado y no lo observaba.

—No es un buen momento para que estés tan cerca de mí —advirtió Iori en un tenso murmullo unos segundos después.

Kyo frunció el ceño, sin imaginar qué podía haber pasado entre Ash y Yagami para que de pronto el joven mostrara esa actitud hacia él. Sin embargo, incluso habiendo oído la advertencia del pelirrojo, Kyo no se apartó.

—Déjame tratar esa quemadura y luego te dejaré en paz —pidió, su voz libre de desafío.

La respuesta a su petición fue silencio.

—Bien —murmuró Kyo cuando dos segundos pasaron y Iori no lo rechazó.

Kyo no habló más durante el tiempo que le tomó limpiar el brazo de Iori, sus movimientos siendo precisos y cuidadosos cuando retiró algunos jirones de tela que aún continuaban adheridos a la quemadura. El pelirrojo nunca demostró estar sintiendo dolor, pero Kyo fue con más lentitud de lo usual al cubrir las áreas en carne viva con gasas estériles que encontró dentro del botiquín. Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, habría hecho una broma sobre su gran destreza para atender quemaduras, y su absoluta incapacidad para vendarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, se guardó ese comentario, dudando de que a Iori le fuera a hacer gracia.

Cuando acabó, no necesitó decir nada. Iori dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación, dejándolo a él en el baño entre prendas descartadas y empaquetaduras de gasas. Kyo miró al pelirrojo desaparecer por la puerta y no se movió.

Tal vez Iori estaba molesto con él porque todo era su culpa. Al involucrarse con Iori, lo había convertido en un blanco para Ash, a quien él mismo había atraído a esa ciudad.

A estas alturas, ¿serviría de algo si intentaba alejarse de Iori, o sólo agravaría las cosas?

Negó para sí. No bastaba con irse. Si quería que Ash Crimson no volviera a lastimar a Iori, tenía que acabar con él. Era como lo habían discutido: no podían esperar a que el enemigo les hiciera daño para comenzar a tomar acción. Pensar que podían dejar pasar el tiempo en la seguridad de ese departamento, con Iori intentando continuar su vida con normalidad, era una fantasía sin sentido. El único camino a seguir era deshacerse de Ash, y disfrutar de unos días de tranquilidad antes de que el siguiente enviado de Orochi apareciera.

Kyo salió del baño y no encontró a Iori en la habitación, pero percibió un rastro de olor a tabaco que se perdía escaleras abajo.

Iori debía haber ido a su estudio. Kyo no fue a buscarlo, porque había prometido que lo dejaría en paz.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus ojos castaños enturbiándose al imaginar a Ash peleando contra Iori, el fuego verde del rubio buscando quemarlo y lográndolo. No creía que el dolor hubiera intimidado a Iori en lo más mínimo, pero podía imaginar la mirada del Yagami, la rabia y frustración que debía haber sentido al no poder enfrentar esa energía con su propio fuego.

Mirando su mano, Kyo encendió una flama anaranjada y luego la obligó a tornarse escarlata, ignorando el dolor. Miró el fuego rojo ardiendo por unos segundos y luego lo apagó cerrando el puño con fuerza, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

No iba a permitir que Ash le hiciera daño a Iori otra vez.

Kyo se puso de pie y fue a buscar una chaqueta del armario, entrecerrando los ojos con amargura, porque en la mañana aquellas ropas recién compradas habían simbolizado el ofrecimiento de Iori para que pasara unos días de paz en su apartamento, y ahora eran simplemente un recordatorio de lo ingenuos que habían sido, pensando que podían tomarse las cosas con calma, cuando había un dios intentando dar con su paradero.

Kyo sacó la prenda con un brusco tirón, poniéndosela con gesto decidido, sin molestarse en cambiar sus gastadas ropas prestadas, porque al final de la noche de seguro acabarían quemadas de todos modos.

Descendió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, la herida de su pierna haciéndose sentir, pero sin causar mayor dolor. Oyó las notas del bajo en el estudio de Iori y maldijo para sus adentros porque Iori mejor que nadie debía saber que no podía estar tocando si tenía el brazo lastimado.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, dudó. Tenía que ir a la calle, dejar que Ash lo encontrara, pero en vez de dirigirse a la puerta, sus pasos lo llevaron por el corredor hacia el estudio.

No hizo ruido. Iori estaba tocando de espaldas a la puerta, sentado en el taburete, tal como lo había visto la primera noche. Pero, a diferencia de aquella vez, su postura era incómoda y la melodía que tocaba se interrumpía a menudo, porque le costaba encontrar una posición adecuada para su brazo.

Kyo lo observó en silencio, viendo la camisa blanca que el pelirrojo llevaba, las mangas holgadas para reducir al mínimo el roce contra las quemaduras.

Le hubiera gustado ver su rostro para no llevarse como último recuerdo la mirada llena de odio que Iori le había dirigido, pero continuó ahí sin llamarlo para que se volviera, diciéndose que podría verlo luego, cuando se deshiciera de Ash. Nada le impedía volver al departamento. Sería libre de buscar a Iori cuantas veces quisiera.

Kyo se obligó a alejarse del estudio, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida. Al pasar junto al ventanal de la sala, sonrió levemente al recordar la primera conversación que habían tenido, a la luz de los letreros de neón. Habían sido dos desconocidos entonces. Ahora, aunque se marchara, sabía que la siguiente vez que viera a Iori ninguno de los dos se mostraría indiferente ante el encuentro.

Se permitió un último titubeo cuando puso su mano en el picaporte. Estaba seguro de lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía, pese a que no confiaba plenamente en su fuego escarlata. Iba a tener sólo una oportunidad para acabar con Ash. Ofrecerse de señuelo no era razonable pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Perder ante Ash no era una opción.

Dejar que se volviera a acercar a Yagami... No. No lo iba a permitir.

Abrió la puerta y se sobresaltó cuando ésta volvió a cerrarse con un violento golpe.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —oyó que preguntaba Iori, la mano del pelirrojo apoyada con fuerza contra la puerta.

Kyo sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, no tanto porque su sigilosa salida había sido descubierta, sino porque Iori había hablado junto a su oído en un murmullo amenazante dejándole claro que, por mucho que quisiera irse, no lo iba a dejar salir de ahí.

Buscó algo que responder, pero sus pensamientos se desperdigaron como cenizas en el viento cuando Iori se apoyó en él, el pecho del pelirrojo contra su espalda, su profunda respiración en su oído, su mano apartándose de la puerta para cruzar su brazo izquierdo por delante del cuello de Kyo.

Era como la tarde anterior, pensó Kyo. Cuando Iori lo había sujetado para evitar que cayera al suelo. Pero, a la vez, no lo era, porque en esa ocasión, quien se había inclinado hacia atrás hasta sentir al pelirrojo había sido él. Y las manos de Iori habían estado en su cintura. No lo había atenazado de ese modo, atrapándolo contra sí.

El pelirrojo estaba distinto, y Kyo sabía que Ash era el culpable de ese cambio. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué le había dicho?

¿Cómo había logrado que Iori le dirigiera una mirada tan llena de odio?

—Yagami —murmuró Kyo, empujando el brazo de Iori y viendo que éste no cedía. No lo estaba ahorcando, aún, pero cuando forcejeó, el pelirrojo no lo dejó liberarse.

—Quieto —gruñó Iori, ejerciendo más presión con su brazo, hasta que Kyo obedeció con una maldición entre dientes.

—¿Qué diablos, Yagami? —preguntó Kyo con molestia, sin entender qué pretendía Iori, porque eso no podía ser considerado un ataque. Si Iori hubiera querido, podría haberle dado un empujón con su cadera para hacerlo perder su centro de gravedad. Su posición era ventajosa para enviarlo con suma facilidad al suelo. Pero nada estaba pasando. Nada salvo el cuerpo del pelirrojo pegado al suyo, su brazo manteniéndolo contra sí.

—¿No pensaste que podría ser peligroso? —preguntó Iori en voz baja, aún hablando junto a su oído, su aliento tibio haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de Kyo, quien intentó volver su rostro hacia Iori, sin comprender de qué hablaba—. Eso que me pediste.

—¿Que no fueras amable? —murmuró Kyo.

—Que fuera yo —susurró Iori.

—No me das miedo.

—¿Quién habló de sentir miedo? —preguntó Iori, Kyo pudiendo sentir la amenaza en su voz, e imaginando la expresión que debía acompañarla, pese a que no podía mirarlo a la cara.

El castaño volvió a intentar liberarse, con más ímpetu esta vez, el suficiente para que Iori tuviera que usar su brazo herido para controlarlo e inmovilizarlo. Kyo dejó de forcejear de inmediato, sin querer lastimarlo más, pero incluso cuando dejó de debatirse, los brazos de Iori continuaron a su alrededor.

Kyo cerró los ojos, sin entender qué quería Iori de él. Debían ofrecer una imagen extraña, de pie tan juntos en la penumbra del recibidor del departamento, a medio paso de la puerta cerrada. Si alguien hubiese estado ahí para verlos, ¿qué habría pensado? ¿Se daría cuenta de que la postura de Iori provenía de una técnica para inmovilizar a un oponente, o la confundirían con el simple abrazo de alguien que no quería dejarlo marcharse?

Kyo se estremeció ante aquel absurdo pensamiento.

Pero la posibilidad había sido planteada y Kyo sintió cómo, involuntariamente, su cuerpo se relajaba un poco, descansando su peso contra la firmeza del pecho de Iori, una suave exhalación escapando de sus labios al sentir cómo los brazos del pelirrojo se estrechaban a su alrededor en respuesta.

Era una locura pensarlo, pero... ¿podía tratarse de eso?

Ir a enfrentar a Ash perdió su urgencia. Sólo un tonto podía preferir buscar a Ash por sobre quedarse unos minutos más con Iori.

—¿Ya es un buen momento? —preguntó Kyo en un murmullo áspero. Oyó un sonido bajo e interrogador de parte de Iori—. Para estar cerca —aclaró.

Sintió que Iori negaba con la cabeza y que los brazos que lo rodeaban aumentaban su presión un poco más, los dedos de Iori arañando la tela de su ropa y luego clavándose en su carne, llegando a causarle un breve pero agudo dolor.

Kyo sonrió con pesar. Estaba equivocado. Aquel gesto desprovisto de afecto no podía ser considerado un abrazo.

Pero se entregó a él de todos modos, ignorando la voz dentro de su cabeza que cuestionaba su cordura.

Fue sólo cuando alzó una mano e intentó tocar el rostro de Iori que el pelirrojo se apartó, despacio, Kyo volviéndose hacia él sin saber bien qué esperar, encontrándose con los irises carmesí de Iori fijos en él. Habían perdido su extraña, resignada calma, y ahora había dureza en ellos, un desagrado al mirarlo, los rastros del odio que Kyo había visto minutos atrás.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Yagami? —preguntó Kyo con voz queda. No le molestaba la forma en que Iori lo miraba, pero estaría intranquilo hasta entender a qué se debía ese cambio. ¿Si sus ojos expresaban rechazo, por qué Iori lo había rodeado con sus brazos de esa manera? ¿Por qué había evitado que se fuera?

—No voy a permitirlo —gruñó Iori para sí, su voz tan baja que Kyo apenas pudo reconocer las palabras.

—Iori, ¿qué...?

—Tú te lo buscaste —dijo Iori en un siseo, Kyo negando, sin poder comprender aquellas frases inconexas, intentando leer el rostro de Iori, encontrando esa rabia que ya había visto antes, sumada a un profundo pesar y frustración, como si el pelirrojo librara consigo mismo una batalla que ya estaba perdida.

—¿De qué hablas? —susurró Kyo a su vez, su tono impaciente y confuso, sin entender por qué de pronto había un fiero abatimiento en la mirada de Iori—. ¿No piensas dejarme salir?

—No va a tenerte, maldito seas —dijo Iori con un tono tan tajante como enfurecido.

—Iori, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kyo. Las palabras de Iori no tenían sentido para él, pero había mucho que Iori no le estaba diciendo. Si tan sólo el pelirrojo le explicara qué lo estaba llevando a reaccionar así.

Iori no respondió. Su mirada pasó del rostro de Kyo a su propia mano. Miró sus dedos, concentrando todo el odio que estaba sintiendo, un odio que no había hecho más que aumentar después de su encuentro con Ash Crimson. Enfocó toda su rabia en un punto en su palma, hasta que el esfuerzo fue tanto que su mano comenzó a temblar.

Pero ninguna llama púrpura brotó.

Cerró el puño con fuerza. Vio la mirada que le dirigió Kyo, los ojos castaños llenos de preocupación, el joven desesperado por entender qué estaba sucediendo.

Iori no quería darle explicaciones. Todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle al joven era la rabia causada por una decisión imposible.

Recordó la forma en que el joven lo había buscado, imponiéndole su presencia, haciéndole sentir que la rivalidad que los unía significaba tanto que no importaba si no tenía fuego…, cuando en realidad las flamas que él no poseía eran ahora más importantes que nunca, porque llegaría un momento en que Kyo se daría cuenta de que un oponente que sólo podía hacer ataques físicos no representaba un gran desafío para él.

 _Necesitaba_ ese fuego si quería enfrentar a Kyo.

Pero el precio de ese poder era perder a la única persona contra la que le interesaba pelear...

Tenía que sacrificar algo, cualquiera fuera su elección.

Aquella tarde, durante las horas posteriores a su encuentro con Crimson, había tomado una decisión, de la cual probablemente tendría muchas oportunidades para arrepentirse en el futuro. Sin embargo, la había tomado y no pensaba cambiar de parecer. La calma que lo invadió al hacer su elección fue fría y extraña, y enfiló de vuelta a casa creyendo que podría enterrar el ofrecimiento de Ash en un rincón de su mente si se negaba a pensar más en él.

Pero, mientras subía las escaleras, el ardor en su brazo no hizo más que traer de vuelta el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Ash Crimson. Y, luego, al oír la sincera preocupación en la voz de Kyo...

Kyo había murmurado su nombre, pero todo lo que él oyó fue la voz de Ash diciéndole de nuevo: «Si tuvieras tu fuego esto no pasaría, _no serías tan_ _patético y débil_ ».

En esos segundos, había odiado a Kyo por preocuparse, y a sí mismo por no haber podido hacer _nada_ en contra de Ash. Había sido inevitable que su mente jugara con la idea de aceptar el fuego que Orochi le ofrecía, pese a saber bien que no iba a pagar el precio pedido.

Sentir el roce de los dedos de Kyo en su espalda, el suave gesto que denotaba la inquietud del Kusanagi, fue demasiado.

Pero apartarlo y mantenerlo lejos de sí era imposible cuando Kyo iba hacia él una y otra vez, buscándolo.

Odiaba la cercanía de Kyo tanto como la deseaba. La presencia del joven le provocaba una sensación extraña que lo llevaba a actuar de maneras que ni él mismo había podido prever. Ahora, por encima de su inicial curiosidad, e incluso por sobre el inexplicable deseo que había sentido hacia él, las ganas de lastimar a Kyo comenzaban a prevalecer.

Se lo hizo saber, en el baño, cuando Kyo había vuelto a tocarlo, y Kyo no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, se trataba del joven que sonreía cuando él decía que iba a matarlo. ¿De qué otra forma esperaba que reaccionara ante la velada amenaza de su advertencia?

Más tarde, había notado la presencia de Kyo fuera de su estudio, mirándolo en silencio mientras él intentaba ignorarlo pensando más bien en cómo iba a tocar la siguiente noche en el concierto si su brazo derecho se negaba a responder con la precisión necesaria para los punteos, haciéndolo sonar como un torpe bajista amateur.

Había oído claramente que el joven Kusanagi se dirigía con pasos decididos a la puerta. Se encontró yendo tras Kyo en silencio sin que el Kusanagi se diera cuenta, confirmando que el joven planeaba salir. Llegó a pensar que estaría bien dejar que se fuera, para que la responsabilidad de lo que sucediera después recayera sólo en Kyo.

Pero antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su mano ya se había posado con fuerza sobre la superficie de la puerta, evitando que el joven castaño la abriera.

Al inmovilizarlo, había esperado una reacción violenta de parte de Kyo, pero en vez de eso todo lo que hubo fue un fútil y casi ridículo intento de resistencia para que luego quedara claro que el Kusanagi parecía estar _disfrutando_ del contacto.

Y ahora se encontraban frente a frente, Kyo mirándolo atribulado, su interés por salir del departamento desaparecido, toda su atención puesta en él, esperando que hablara, esperando alguna explicación a todo lo que había dicho.

Pero la explicación no llegó.

No había sido difícil ser honesto con Kyo la primera noche, cuando hablaron de sus familias y el fuego; pero ahora era distinto. Que Kyo estuviera directamente involucrado lo cambiaba todo.

¿Iba a admitir frente al Kusanagi que él era el causante de su incertidumbre?

No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, y fue por eso que guardó silencio, sin apartar su mirada del joven, viendo que la ausencia de una respuesta lo frustraba sobremanera. Sin embargo, Kyo consiguió controlarse. Tomó aire profundamente para luego suspirar con lentitud, su postura relajándose por primera vez desde que Iori regresara.

Iori aún lo miraba fijamente y vio cada sutil cambio en su expresión. Notó cuando los ojos de Kyo se desviaron para mirar su brazo herido y sus irises castaños se oscurecieron con molestia, como si pudiera ver las gasas y la quemadura a través de la tela de la camisa. La preocupación con que lo había recibido estaba ausente. Todo lo que quedaba era un aire decidido en su semblante.

—Escucha, Yagami —dijo Kyo, usando un tono que pretendía ser civilizado—. Si no hablas, empezaré a sacar todo tipo de conjeturas equivocadas sobre lo que sucedió, hilaré tus frases sueltas como me dé le gana, y eso no te va a gustar —amenazó, dándole una tenue ligereza a su voz para que quedara claro que lo decía medio en serio, medio en broma—. Si no tienes nada más que decir, entonces saldré un rato. —Kyo se detuvo a pensar un momento y luego agregó—: Y, en caso te lo estés preguntando, sí, pretendo ir a decirle un par de cosas a Ash.

Iori entrecerró los ojos ante eso último, haciendo que Kyo volviera a tener la seguridad de que el Yagami no le iba a permitir salir del departamento por las buenas.

Kyo volvió a suspirar, esta vez con impaciencia ante el obstinado silencio de Iori.

—Veo que no te gusta esa idea, ¿eso significa que podemos discutir lo que pasó? —preguntó Kyo, forzando un poco de urgencia en su tono para que Iori viera que el tema era importante.

—¿Quieres que admita que tenías razón? —gruñó Iori abruptamente con tono acre, tomando por sorpresa a Kyo al por fin dar una respuesta.

El castaño se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Entiendo que estés molesto, pero si lo piensas, Ash también me hirió a mí—dijo.

—No me compares contigo —advirtió el pelirrojo.

Kyo se sintió aliviado al estar recibiendo respuestas, por secas que éstas fueran.

Se arriesgó a hacer un gesto hacia el sillón frente al ventanal para que fueran a sentarse en vez de conversar de pie en el recibidor, y fue grato ver que Iori se dirigió hacia ahí después de mirarlo con fastidio.

Sin embargo, Iori no tomó asiento en el sillón, sino en el suelo, junto al ventanal, volviendo su rostro hacia el paisaje de la ciudad.

A pesar de que la tensión en el ambiente se negaba a disiparse, Kyo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. La primera vez que había visto a Iori sentado ahí, había sabido muy poco sobre él. Ahora, por el contrario, sabía muchas cosas; conocía detalles que no había esperado averiguar cuando se había propuesto encontrarlo, cosas tan simples como cuál era la textura del cabello de Iori, qué tan cálida era su piel bajo sus dedos.

Sabía lo era recibir una mirada de odio de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué diablos estás sonriendo como idiota? —le soltó Iori de pronto, su tono hastiado.

Kyo sólo pudo responder con una breve risa.

Sabía que Iori no iba a ser un desconocido nunca más.


	12. En calma

Lo prudente habría sido sentarse a cierta distancia del pelirrojo.

Kyo lo sabía, pero poner distancia entre ellos era inaceptable.

No quería que Iori creyera que había conseguido intimidarlo con el temperamento irascible que estaba mostrando, porque eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

Y, además, sentarse lejos impediría cualquier contacto entre ellos, fuera éste gentil o agresivo, y Kyo tampoco quería eso. Mucho menos cuando la súbita cercanía del cuerpo de Iori y luego la brusca separación le habían dejado un extraño vacío en el pecho.

De todos los abrazos que había recibido en su vida, Kyo no conseguía recordar uno que hubiera tenido tal efecto en él. Estaban los abrazos de sus compañeros de equipo al obtener una victoria, o, con más frecuencia, a modo de amigable saludo. Vagamente recordaba los abrazos de sus padres cuando era niño, antes de que la tradición se impusiera y el contacto físico se volviera infrecuente. Luego estaban los abrazos de Yuki, algo tímidos al comienzo, que aún hacían que la joven se sonrojara cada vez. El cariño que esas personas sentían hacia él había estado claro en aquel contacto. ¿Para qué tocarlo si no?

No había esperado que los brazos de Iori rodeándolo pudieran sentirse tan bien.

A pesar de la molestia del pelirrojo. A pesar de que no había sido una muestra de afecto. A pesar de que incluso había llegado a causarle dolor.

Kyo quería volver a sentir algo así.

Tal vez fue por eso que no tuvo reparos en sentarse en el suelo al lado de Iori, más cerca de lo que era necesario.

Ver que Iori no rechazaba su proximidad hizo que su cabeza se sintiera ligera por un momento. La única reacción que hubo en Yagami fue un leve entrecerrar de sus ojos, que estaban obstinadamente dirigidos hacia el paisaje del ventanal; el sol había acabado de ponerse, dejando a la sala donde se encontraban en la ya familiar penumbra tamizada por los reflejos del neón.

Kyo no habló. Miró el paisaje, pero perdió el interés pronto, su mirada posándose en el joven a su lado. Iori tenía el brazo derecho recogido y apoyado en su regazo. Procuraba disimularlo, pero la quemadura debía dolerle. Pequeñas manchas color rosa pálido habían aparecido en la tela blanca de la manga, y Kyo supo que eso había sido su culpa, por haber forcejeado y obligado al pelirrojo a usar su brazo herido para sujetarlo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, aquella lesión no había sido tan grave. Kyo había temido que el fuego de Ash hubiese penetrado más profundo, quemando tejidos de forma irreparable. Él mismo había sentido esa energía verde rozándole la piel, sabía lo intensa que podía llegar a ser.

¿A qué se debía que esas heridas fueran casi superficiales? ¿Quizá Iori, pese a no poder usar las flamas púrpura, poseía la resistencia al fuego que era una característica de sus familias? ¿O había sido Ash quien había controlado su ataque, por motivos que él no conseguía imaginar?

Su mirada pasó del brazo de Iori a su cuello y su pecho, la piel visible porque el joven sólo había abrochado dos botones de su larga camisa, que también dejaba al descubierto una parte de su abdomen, justo encima de la correa negra que ceñía su cintura.

El pelirrojo no se había cambiado los pantalones, que aún mostraban algunas manchas de hollín. Era extraño verlo vestido completamente de blanco y aun así sentir la amenaza que emanaba su presencia.

El contraste con la tela hacía que el color de su cabello pareciera más intenso y, al preguntarse si el efecto también se replicaría en sus ojos, Kyo se encontró con aquellos irises rojos fijos en él. No sabía cuánto tiempo Iori llevaba observándolo, pero sintió un escalofrío ante aquella penetrante mirada.

El desagrado permanecía, pero ahora Kyo sabía que no era su presencia la que desagradaba a Iori, o de lo contrario le habría permitido marcharse. Incluso, si no quería verlo, Iori podría haber ido a pasar la noche en cualquiera de las otras propiedades que Hein había mencionado. Pero no. Había vuelto a ese departamento, sabiendo que él estaba ahí. Había vuelto y le había permitido verlo herido, detestando cada segundo de la situación, pero dejando que se acercara.

Abrazándolo.

Kyo negó para sí, repitiéndose que eso no había sido un abrazo.

—Pensé que pasando tanto tiempo contigo llegaría a conocerte bien, pero cada vez te entiendo menos —murmuró Kyo pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño con gesto ofuscado.

—¿Qué hay que entender? —fue la respuesta de Iori, su tono tan bajo como el de Kyo, un suave sarcasmo en su voz.

—¿Me odias? —soltó Kyo abruptamente, sin apartar su mirada, viendo medio segundo de sorpresa en los ojos de Iori antes de que el Yagami ocultara hábilmente esa expresión, volviendo su rostro hacia el paisaje nocturno.

—¿Si te odio, dices? —murmuró Iori, su rostro adquiriendo un aire ausente, como si le hablara a la ciudad y no a Kyo. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que el pelirrojo dijera—: Odio la idea de tu existencia.

Kyo sintió un apagado dolor ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué había pasado con Yagami para que en tan sólo unas pocas horas fuera capaz de decirle algo así?

—¿No es lo que querías? —preguntó Iori, como si hubiera percibido su reacción, sin necesidad de mirarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando Iori volvió nuevamente su rostro hacia él, esperando su respuesta, Kyo no vio rastros del odio que el joven mencionaba. Sólo había una molestia contenida, una terrible resignación.

Kyo negó con la cabeza porque, no, eso no era lo que había querido.

Iori rió con un sonido áspero, ya fuera ante su respuesta, o por pensamientos que no estaba compartiendo con Kyo.

—Tenías razón sobre Ash Crimson, pero no del todo —dijo Iori, su mirada fija en Kyo, el Kusanagi sintiendo que algo había cambiado en la expresión del pelirrojo, la manera en que lo miraba, pero sin saber exactamente qué—. Crimson no planea hacerme daño para encontrarte. Esto —Iori mostró su brazo derecho, haciendo una leve mueca ante el movimiento— es sólo para demostrarme lo débil que soy.

Kyo frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa desagradable que torcía los labios de Iori.

—Sabía que soy un Yagami —siguió el pelirrojo—. Sabía que no puedo invocar el fuego —agregó con molestia—. Y al parecer porque soy un Yagami debo entregarte a Orochi. —Un destello de rabia en sus ojos acompañó a esas palabras, antes de que continuara en un gruñido—: Crimson se jacta de conocer la historia de nuestras familias, pero no entiende nada.

Kyo no supo qué responder. Si Ash sabía que Iori no tenía fuego, ¿eso hacía que Iori dejara de ser un objetivo? A pesar de no haber entrado en detalles, las implicaciones de aquellas cortas frases, y la evidente molestia en la voz de Iori, eran suficientes para que él dedujera qué había ocurrido. Ash había herido a Iori para enfatizar un punto, y probablemente había estado en control de la situación. Si la quemadura había sido calculada e intencional, ahora entendía por qué Iori había vuelto tan furioso.

Pero, entonces, ¿eso significaba que el intenso odio que había visto en los ojos de Iori no había estado dirigido hacia él, como había creído?

—Entregarte a Orochi —repitió Iori sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo apartando la vista y alzando su brazo herido, mirándolo como si la debilidad que lo había llevado a recibir esa quemadura le diera asco—. Como si eso fuera posible.

—Iori —susurró Kyo, sorprendido.

La reacción de Kyo hizo que Iori sonriera con un desprecio dirigido hacia sí mismo. Había hablado de más, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba que Kyo supiera lo que pensaba. Quizá la rabia que había sentido por tantas horas lo había dejado mentalmente agotado. O tal vez era simplemente la presencia de Kyo tan cerca, llevándolo, una vez más, a comportarse de un modo que no era habitual en él.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sólo dejándose llevar por un impulso cuyo origen no podía explicar, Iori alzó su mano derecha despacio, ignorando el dolor de la quemadura, y la posó entre los cabellos castaños de Kyo.

¿Orochi pretendía que renunciara a _esto_ a cambio del fuego púrpura? A Kyo, que no se resistía a su gesto pese a que parecía querer alejarse de él, y que no le ocultaba la mezcla de reticencia y anhelo en su mirada.

Iori recorrió los suaves mechones castaños con sus dedos; un cosquilleo de dolor se hizo sentir en su brazo, pero no se detuvo ni apartó su mano. Que una suave caricia le produjera dolor era, al fin y al cabo, muy acorde con las contradicciones en que estaba sumido desde la primera mirada que había cruzado con Kyo.

—Crimson aún tenía las quemaduras que le hiciste —murmuró Iori, sin saber por qué seguía hablando cuando lo que debía hacer era guardar silencio, Kyo escuchándolo atento, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su cuerpo aún rígido, pero sin intentar alejarse—. Si haces las cosas bien, no tendrás problemas para acabarlo —siguió Iori, su tono volviéndose más bajo, sus ojos oscureciéndose—. Eres más fuerte que él —señaló, la rabia comenzando filtrarse de nuevo en su voz—. Y yo… —gruñó, interrumpiéndose furioso, sin poder admitir en voz alta que nada había podido hacer en contra de Ash, viendo que Kyo intentaba decir algo y decidiendo de golpe que no quería oír sus palabras condescendientes, cerrando sus dedos con fuerza en el cabello de Kyo y tirando, acercando el rostro del joven al suyo, un incomprensible placer recorriéndolo al ver su sorpresa y su dolor—. ¿Por qué está aquí, Kyo? —preguntó en un siseo, tirando con más fuerza al ver que Kyo no forcejeaba porque no quería poner sus manos alrededor de la piel quemada en su muñeca y hacerle daño—. ¿Por qué _sigues_ aquí si sabes que enfrentarte a un oponente sin fuego no es un reto para ti?

—Iori… —fue todo lo que dijo Kyo, sus manos alzadas, pero en vez de sujetarlo y obligarlo a soltarlo, el Kusanagi se limitó a posar sus dedos en su muñeca, donde sabía que el daño de la quemadura había sido menor.

—Me preguntas si te odio… —continuó Iori en un siseo, furioso de que Kyo tuviera esa consideración, incluso cuando él le estaba causando dolor—. ¿Cómo no odiar la idea de tu existencia, cuando estés lejos de aquí?

—¿Le... jos? —repitió Kyo entre dientes apretados.

—Cuando entiendas que no podré darte lo que esperas —murmuró Iori—, y te marches —acabó, sus palabras apenas audibles, perdidas en un bajo gruñido.

El silencio que siguió fue casi opresivo, el rostro de Kyo diciéndole que no había esperado semejante honestidad de su parte.

—¿Permitirás que me vaya? —dijo Kyo con incrédula suavidad, dejando pasar unos segundos antes de que sus dedos tiraran con delicadeza de la muñeca de Iori, no para apartar la mano del pelirrojo por la fuerza, sino como si le sugiriera otra postura mediante una dócil invitación, sintiendo que Iori liberaba su cabello y se dejaba llevar, hasta que la punta de sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla—. ¿No ibas a matarme primero? —susurró Kyo, dudando de que hubiera sido un sueño donde había oído esas palabras, apoyando su rostro contra la mano de Iori, manteniéndola ahí sin apartar sus ojos de los del pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que sintió que Iori reseguía lentamente sus labios con el pulgar, haciéndolo estremecerse.

—¿Quién te da el derecho…? —se encontró susurrando Iori, mirando esa exasperante sonrisa, el brillo complacido que de pronto iluminaba los irises oscuros del Kusanagi, sin poder terminar la frase, sin saber con exactitud qué quería reclamarle.

Kyo parpadeó despacio.

—Es mi derecho —murmuró el Kusanagi, su tono volviéndose profundo de pronto, la sonrisa medio borrándose, la expresión de sus ojos acentuándose para dejar claro que lo que decía era en serio—. No tienes fuego, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia para mí. Eres mi rival —le recordó—. Mío —remarcó con firmeza—. Eso no va a cambiar. —Kyo calló al sentir que la mano de Iori en su mejilla temblaba. Tuvo la impresión de que el pelirrojo se estaba conteniendo de golpearlo por el atrevimiento de sus palabras. Pero aun así, Kyo no quería permitir que aquel contacto se rompiera, y simplemente volvió su rostro hacia la palma de Iori, rozándola con sus labios y besando ahí donde empezaba su muñeca, sintiendo que terminaba de condenarse al susurrar—: Aunque esté lejos de aquí, eso jamás va a cambiar.

* * *

La osadía del Kusanagi...

Simplificando las cosas de esa manera; descartando sus horas de frustración con tanta ligereza.

«Mío», había dicho, sin detenerse a pensarlo ni por un segundo. Y, lo que era aun peor, ofreciéndole cierto sosiego al hacer tal afirmación, a pesar de que él sabía que Kyo hablaba llevado por la impulsividad, y que todavía tenía oportunidad de cambiar de parecer en el futuro.

Sin embargo, el amargo e irracional alivio que sintió fue bienvenido, después de horas intentando convencerse de que no cumplir el pedido de Ash Crimson era la decisión correcta, aunque significara no poder enfrentar nunca a Kyo como lo dictaba la historia de sus familias.

Durante esas horas también se había dado cuenta de que era muy tarde para volver atrás. La insistencia y la presencia de Kyo habían despertado algo en su interior. Ya se había admitido a sí mismo que Kyo había conseguido invadir sus pensamientos, pero ahora sabía que era de forma permanente. No podía regresar a la que había sido su vida normal y no pensar en el Kusanagi.

Ash Crimson parecía casi una excusa que Kyo había utilizado para acercársele. ¿Qué pretendía el Kusanagi irrumpiendo en su vida de esa manera?

Iori había intentado dar con la respuesta a solas, en vano, pero ahora la encontraba, inequívoca, en los ojos castaños de Kyo.

Kyo creía firmemente cada palabra que había dicho. No había lastima en su mirada; no lo decía por complacerlo o calmarlo. Era consciente de que haberse atrevido a hablarle así podía tener consecuencias, porque su semblante estaba un poco tenso, casi como si esperara que la mano que Iori mantenía en su mejilla se cerrara de pronto en un puño y lo golpeara.

Y aún así, Kyo no se apartaba, como no se había apartado cuando lo había sujetado frente a la puerta, o cuando él había decidido poseerlo, pese a todos los reparos que el joven había tenido.

No. Si había algo que Kyo hacía, era permitirle estar cerca.

Intentando no prestar atención a lo decepcionado que se veía el joven cada vez que una caricia terminaba, Iori retiró su mano de entre las del Kusanagi con un suspiro fatigado.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña paz? ¿Ciertamente no se estaba aferrando como un estúpido a las palabras de Kyo?

—Espero que sea recíproco —dijo Kyo de pronto, una sonrisa un tanto burlona reemplazando a su decepción. Se veía más relajado ante la ausencia de una reacción violenta.

Iori suspiró de nuevo, sin entender por qué ver a Kyo calmado le daba tranquilidad.

—Si prestaras atención a lo que te dicen, sabrías si lo es —murmuró Iori con tono intencionalmente enigmático, como represalia porque Kyo lo hacía sentir de una manera que no era normal, haciéndolo pasar de la más profunda molestia a esa incongruente serenidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Kyo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que no prestas atención cuando hablo —respondió Iori, su tono una burla seca y cansada, sus ojos fijos en los de Kyo, que lo miró unos segundos con molestia antes de sonreír.

—A lo que es importante sí —aseguró el castaño.

Iori no dijo nada a eso porque Kyo se movió, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado, manteniéndole la mirada todo el tiempo mientras, despacio y cauteloso, alzaba una mano y le rozaba los cabellos. Iori le dejó hacer, conformándose con observarlo mientras los suaves dedos de Kyo apartaban las hebras rojas que le cubrían medio rostro.

—Te ves exhausto —dijo Kyo, no condescendiente ni compasivo, sólo amable—. Por la mañana también te veías cansado. Sé que pasaste una mala noche por... —hubo un titubeo mientras buscaba el término adecuado— vigilarme.

Iori respondió con un bufido desdeñoso, recordando que los miembros de _Sviesulys_ habían hecho un comentario similar. Eso lo llevó a pensar en el concierto que debían dar la siguiente noche, y en el mal estado en que se encontraba su brazo. Sintió que la rabia volvía a aflorar, y cerró los ojos unos segundos para controlarla mientras respiraba profundamente, sus pensamientos interrumpiéndose cuando la caricia de Kyo pasó de su cabello a su mejilla, para luego deslizarse por su cuello expuesto.

Por reflejo, porque por un breve instante había bajado la guardia completamente, Iori sujetó la mano de Kyo con fuerza, deteniendo en seco aquella caricia.

—Deberías descansar, Yagami —sugirió Kyo, sin inmutarse ante el brusco ademán en lo más mínimo, Iori viendo que el joven lo miraba con una calidez que no había estado presente antes.

Podía volver a culpar a Kyo por hacerlo comportarse de manera extraña, o atribuirlo al agotamiento que sentía; como fuera, Iori se encontró levantándose y aceptando el consejo del joven, dirigiéndose pesadamente hacia la escalera. No tardó en oír los pasos de Kyo siguiéndolo.

Al llegar arriba, cuando se dejó caer en la cama, no tenía en mente dormir para descansar, sino simplemente para dejar de pensar. Quería olvidarse del concierto y de Ash Crimson; y en cierta medida también de Kyo. Quería que su cerebro se apagara y dejara de recriminarle el que prefiriera ser más débil que Kyo antes que entregarlo a Orochi.

Y, por sobre todo, quería dejar de pensar en la facilidad con que el joven había dicho aquellas palabras («mío, mi rival»), mientras que él no había sido capaz de contarle que había tenido el fuego púrpura casi a su alcance.

Molesto consigo mismo, ignoró a Kyo cuando éste le preguntó si no iba a cambiarse de ropas antes de dormir. Iori se cubrió con las sábanas como toda respuesta, echándose de lado y dándole la espalda. Esperó oír algún comentario de parte del castaño, pero Kyo no habló más.

Iori oyó que Kyo sacaba su celular y se alejaba de él, yendo a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

En los minutos que siguieron, Iori se dio cuenta de lo iluso que había sido al pensar que podría conciliar el sueño teniendo al Kusanagi a unos pocos metros. Si bien se obligó a mantener los ojos cerrados, no importó cuánto le ordenara a su cuerpo que durmiera; no podía dejar de escuchar cada movimiento que hacía el joven, el roce de las telas de su ropa cuando cambiaba de posición, el suave resoplido molesto que escapó de sus labios en algún momento, por algo que debía haber visto en su celular.

A ratos le parecía sentir la mirada de Kyo posándose en él, como si el joven supiera que aún permanecía despierto, pero ninguno habló.

Debieron pasar horas antes de que finalmente se durmiera.

Salió de su sueño intranquilo una vez durante la noche, cuando Kyo apagó las luces y se acercó a la cama. Iori entreabrió los ojos, sintiendo a Kyo de pie a su espalda. Los minutos se hicieron eternos mientras el Kusanagi permanecía inmóvil, mirando el espacio libre que quedaba a su lado, sin atreverse a ocuparlo con él ahí.

Iori estuvo casi seguro de que Kyo daría media vuelta y pasaría la noche en el sillón.

Pero, tras un bajo suspiro resignado, Kyo se introdujo bajo las sábanas con movimientos lentos, como si procurara no despertarlo.

Kyo yació en absoluta inmovilidad por un largo rato. Era como si no estuviera ahí, salvo por el sonido de su respiración. Oyendo aquel acompasado inhalar y exhalar, Iori sintió que lo invadía un raro letargo, en que no estaba dormido, pero tampoco completamente despierto, la tensión de aquel día comenzando a abandonar sus extremidades, sus brazos y piernas sintiéndose pesados a medida que se relajaba.

Había comenzado a pensar que volver a conciliar el sueño no era una tarea imposible, a pesar de la presencia del Kusanagi en su cama, cuando sintió la mano extendida de Kyo contra su espalda, a través de la delgada tela de la camisa. Hubo una corta caricia, y luego sintió no sólo la mano del joven, sino la tibieza del cuerpo de Kyo muy cerca del suyo, en una innecesaria, agradable, proximidad.

Poco antes de dormirse, se preguntó por qué, a pesar de lo amargo que era haber renunciado al fuego púrpura por él, la presencia de Kyo lo calmaba.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Nota:** Siguen llegando fanarts basados en este fic. Y sigo sin poder compartirlos por FFnet :'D. Si tienen curiosidad, están aquí: darkcrimson PUNTO net SLASH shades/?p=114


	13. A consecuencia

Kyo despertó porque sintió una caricia en sus cabellos, pero cuando abrió los ojos, no había nadie con él en la habitación.

No se sorprendió, no realmente. Le habría extrañado más encontrar a Yagami aún en la cama, porque, a juzgar por la iluminación que entraba por las ventanas, ya debía ser media mañana. Los sesgados rayos del sol invernal caían sobre él, su tibieza sintiéndose agradable contra su piel, pero cuando Kyo extendió su mano para rozar la huella aún visible que había dejado el cuerpo de Iori junto a él, las sábanas estaban frías.

Se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de no oírlo o sentirlo levantarse. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que eso ocurría, aún le era difícil aceptar que podía dormir de esa manera tan profunda en presencia de Iori, en particular luego de asegurarle que era su rival de por vida.

Al acostarse la noche anterior, parte de su mente le había asegurado que compartir la cama era una mala idea. ¿Para qué provocar a Iori, cuando el pelirrojo por fin se había dormido? Pero Kyo había ignorado a esa cautelosa voz y no sólo se había echado junto al pelirrojo, sino que se había arriesgado a tocarlo. Había hecho esa caricia para compensar la que Iori había interrumpido, y había sonreído para sí en la oscuridad cuando, en vez de la tensión que ya era reacción habitual a esos contactos, sintió que Iori se relajaba.

¿Cómo no buscar estar un poco más cerca? Lo suficiente para sentir su calor y el aroma de su piel.

Y, más tarde, cuando había estado casi seguro de que Iori dormía profundamente, había rodeado con su brazo al pelirrojo. No era lo mismo que Iori abrazándolo a él, pero no era menos agradable.

¿Cuál habría sido la expresión de Iori al despertar esa mañana y encontrarlo ahí?

Kyo se estiró, un bostezo escapando, antes de incorporarse con movimientos perezosos, sonriendo al pensar que esta experiencia de poder dormir hasta tarde sin que nadie se lo recriminara era nueva para él. Cuando estaba en casa, siempre había algo que hacer: entrenar, estudiar, reuniones, Yuki. Las personas que lo rodeaban parecían tener como objetivo en la vida no permitirle dormir a gusto. Era como si les ofendiera que el reloj diera las diez y él siguiera en la cama.

Con Iori había sido distinto. Recordaba que hasta había llegado a decirle que siguiera durmiendo, si quería.

Podía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de despertares.

Kyo negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos absurdos y salió de la cama, por reflejo yendo hacia la _kitchenette_ , atraído por un tenue olor a café que pendía en el aire. No halló un desayuno esmerado como el que Hein había preparado la mañana anterior, pero encontró un poco de café en la jarra, un pequeño cesto con algunos panes frescos, y un platillo con queso y fiambres, que vació en el tiempo que le tomó calentar el café en el microondas.

Eso de tomar las comidas a solas comenzaba a hacérsele tedioso, así que, una vez que la taza de café estuvo en sus manos, se dirigió al piso inferior para buscar a Iori.

En el camino se preguntó cómo sabía que Iori estaba en el departamento y no ensayando con su banda o haciendo cualquier otra cosa en la ciudad. ¿Era porque Hein no estaba ahí esa mañana, con órdenes de vigilarlo? No, no era eso. Simplemente sabía que el pelirrojo estaba ahí, porque podía percibir… algo. Rastros de su presencia, pese a que no podía sentir un aura proveniente del fuego.

Era agradable saber que Iori estaba ahí y no en la calle, arriesgándose a que Ash intentara hacerle daño.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, supo que encontraría a Iori en el estudio y se dirigió ahí sin preocuparse por ocultar su propia presencia.

Se encontró con la ya familiar imagen de Iori sentado en el taburete, el bajo eléctrico en sus manos, los audífonos colgando de su cuello. No tocaba en ese momento, porque estaba inclinado sobre la computadora, ajustando parámetros en un programa.

Kyo se detuvo en la puerta, observándolo mientras bebía un sorbo de café, frunciendo levemente el ceño al darse cuenta de que Iori estaba vestido como si se dispusiera a salir, y recordando de súbito que aquella noche era la presentación de _Sviesulys_ que había visto anunciada en el afiche. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al ver que Iori pretendía seguir con sus planes, a pesar de haber admitido que él había tenido razón al decir que Ash era una amenaza. ¿Pensaba exponerse de nuevo?

El Kusanagi consiguió controlarse y no habló. No quería iniciar la mañana —o tarde, más bien— con una discusión. Se tragó lo que quería decirle a Iori y entró al estudio, sentándose en un espacio libre en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta y manteniendo la taza de café sujeta entre sus manos, concentrándose en su calor y no en las ganas que tenía de decirle a Iori que tocar esa noche era una imprudencia.

Iori no pareció notar su presencia o prefirió ignorarlo, porque siguió concentrado en la computadora, Kyo pudiendo ver que estaba usando su brazo derecho con más facilidad que la noche anterior.

Notó también que esa mañana Iori llevaba un anillo plateado en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda y un pendiente en su oído que no había visto los días anteriores. De su cuello colgaba una fina y delicada cadenilla negra de la que pendía un dije triangular. En su muñeca izquierda alcanzó a ver algunas pulseras y brazaletes oscuros, que sobresalían por debajo de la camisa blanca que esa mañana Iori se había echado encima de su camiseta púrpura de patrones negros.

En su brazo herido, bajo la manga de la camisa, Kyo reconoció el relieve de un vendaje que bajaba desde su hombro, y con amargura le reconoció el estar teniendo cuidado con eso, al menos.

Tomó un poco más de café mientras sus ojos se posaban en las piernas de Iori y los pantalones negros que había elegido ese día, decorados con correas ceñidas alrededor de sus pantorrillas. No le vio el sentido práctico a ese accesorio, porque él prefería llevar ropa que no restringiera sus movimientos si tenía que pelear, pero tuvo que admitirse que esas correas eran un detalle que se veía bien en Iori, aunque no fuera precisamente funcional.

Iori eligió ese momento para dejar de manipular la computadora y girar el taburete hacia él, y Kyo estuvo seguro de que el pelirrojo lo había sentido desaprobando su vestuario.

—Buenos días —saludó Kyo desde el suelo con fingida inocencia cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Iori no respondió, pero hubo un leve cambio en su semblante que le hizo saber que su saludo no estaba siendo ignorado, sino que el silencio en sí era su modo de responder.

Vio que Iori se sacaba los audífonos del cuello y los dejaba sobre la consola, ajustando uno de los diales y bajando otro, desviando el sonido hacia los parlantes del estudio, éstos emitiendo un breve zumbido antes de que se empezaran a oír los rítmicos golpes de las baquetas de una batería marcando el inicio de una canción.

Aún sin decir palabra, Iori dejó correr la pista en el programa, y alzó el volumen a tal nivel que Kyo estuvo seguro de que no conseguiría oír su propia voz si intentaba hablar en medio de ese estruendo de baterías y guitarras. Sin embargo, de nuevo, algo en la expresión de Iori le dijo que el Yagami no estaba haciendo eso por fastidiarlo. Más bien, parecía estar mostrándole la rutina que solía seguir cuando estaba a solas, sin responder expresamente a su presencia, pero permitiéndole estar ahí.

Kyo reconoció el estilo de _Sviesulys_ , aunque la canción no le fuera conocida, pero notó que la pista sonaba extraña, distinta a las canciones que había encontrado en el reproductor portátil de Iori, vacía a pesar de que a los instrumentos también se había unido la voz del vocalista.

No alcanzó a comentar nada, porque Iori hizo un último ajuste, disminuyendo la saturación de las agudas guitarras, antes de reiniciar la pista por segunda vez. En esta ocasión, el sonido de su bajo se unió a los otros instrumentos, los graves vibrando en el suelo y las paredes, y también dentro del pecho de Kyo.

Con la intensa música retumbando a su alrededor, Kyo observó sobrecogido que no era una grabación del bajo lo que estaba escuchando, sino Iori tocando, sus largos dedos deslizándose sin esfuerzo por el mástil, las graves notas estableciendo la base rítmica de la canción y llenando el vacío que Kyo había notado, dándole a la melodía la contundencia que él tenía asociada con el sonido de la banda.

No consiguió apartar la mirada de Iori. El pelirrojo ya no estaba vuelto hacia él, pero Kyo podía ver su perfil y la forma en que a veces cerraba los ojos, sumiéndose en la melodía. Si se hubiese cruzado con esa imagen de Iori en una fotografía, o en un video, habría pensado que el joven estaba muy lejos de ahí, transportado por la música a un lugar privado donde a nadie permitía la entrada. Pero, teniéndolo frente a él, sabiendo que Iori era parte de la melodía que lo rodeaba, que eran sus notas las que resonaban en el aire, Kyo no pudo sino sentir que Iori estaba ahí, con él, y que detrás de cada nota, de cada roce de la púa contra una cuerda, existía la intención de producirle aquella curiosa vibración en el pecho que llegaba a confundirse con su respiración.

Kyo quiso olvidarse de todo. En verdad lo intentó. Si no cerró sus ojos para sumergirse en la melodía, fue porque no quería dejar de ver a Iori y esos pequeños movimientos que hacía, marcando el ritmo sutilmente con la cabeza, las hebras rojas de su cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos.

Sin embargo, mientras lo miraba, no fue tranquilidad lo que sintió, sino una profunda preocupación.

Preocupación porque en ese momento no estaba pensando en que quería acabar con Ash, o considerando que tenía que enfrentarse a Iori. Todo lo que quería era estar libre de responsabilidades para probar lo que era pasar unos días tranquilos con el Yagami antes de tener que volver a casa.

Y, sí, también le preocupaba haber perdido el apuro por regresar a Japón.

Cuando Ash no estuviera, ¿iba a necesitar una excusa para poder pasar más tiempo con Iori? Podía quedarse en la ciudad, buscar alojamiento en otro lugar, pero la idea no le satisfacía. Quería quedarse en ese departamento, sentir la tibieza de Iori junto a él durante la noche, volver a besar sus labios, incrementar la probabilidad de que los brazos del pelirrojo lo rodearan nuevamente.

Y, quizá, entregarse a él si la oportunidad se daba, para poder volver a sentir a Iori en su interior, al menos una vez, antes de tener que irse.

Como si hubiese sentido sus pensamientos, Iori lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, sin dejar de tocar, y Kyo sintió cómo la piel se le erizaba mientras un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda. Recurrió a la taza de café como pretexto para no tener que mantenerle la mirada, sintiéndose un poco tonto; todo lo que quería, ya había ocurrido. Querer que ocurriera de nuevo no era motivo para avergonzarse.

Pero aun así, pasó casi una canción entera antes de que recuperara el control sobre sus pensamientos y volviera a alzar la mirada hacia Iori. Sintió alivio, y también un poco de decepción, al notar que Iori tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en la música.

Entre canciones, la atención de Kyo se desvió hacia el brazo derecho de Iori. No era posible que la quemadura ya estuviera bien, después de sólo una noche, pero Iori marcaba los punteos con precisión y sus hombros estaban relajados. No se veía como alguien que tenía un brazo lastimado y estuviese sintiendo dolor. Kyo no tardó en descubrir a qué se debía. Detrás de Iori, sobre una de las consolas, junto a un vaso que aún contenía algo de licor y un cenicero lleno de colillas, reconoció el blíster vacío de los calmantes que le habían conseguido en el hotel noches atrás. Los había tenido en su bolsillo, y los había olvidado por completo. No recordaba qué había sido de ellos ni cuántos quedaban, pero aparentemente Iori los había tomado todos, junto con el vaso de alcohol.

—¿Y es a mí a quien le hace falta sentido común? —preguntó Kyo un poco molesto, pero la música se tragó el sonido de su voz y continuó por largo rato, mientras Iori ensayaba una canción tras otra.

En algún momento, Kyo se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba escuchando debía ser el _setlist_ del concierto de esa noche. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? El pelirrojo no había estado dispuesto a suspender la presentación, y haber sido lastimado por Ash no le había hecho cambiar de parecer.

Kyo suspiró para sí, sabiendo que tendría que hablar al respecto con Iori, intentar disuadirlo de ir a tocar, y que eso no iba a ser agradable.

Esta vez, cuando Iori lo miró, Kyo le sostuvo la mirada, sin mostrarle su molestia, pensando en lo agradable que habría sido poder disfrutar de Iori tocando sin tener que preocuparse de nada más.

* * *

Las horas relativamente tranquilas pasadas en el estudio no eran más que un recuerdo difuso cuando, un poco antes del atardecer, Kyo se interpuso entre Iori y la puerta del departamento para obligar al pelirrojo a escucharlo.

Se había pasado el día intentando tocar el tema, insistiendo que el concierto era un riesgo innecesario, pero había sido ignorado. Iori no respondía palabra cuando Kyo abordaba el asunto, y en más de una ocasión había abandonado la habitación, o incluso el piso, dejando a Kyo hablando solo.

Kyo había cometido el error de no insistir con demasiado ahínco, diciéndose que aún quedaba tiempo y que no quería arruinar lo que quedaba de la tarde con una discusión.

Pero la tarde casi había acabado. Iori había ido por su larga gabardina color vino, aún ignorándolo, y Kyo lo había observado con el ceño fruncido, odiándose por estar pensando que las correas y cadenas que adornaban la prenda iban a juego con las correas que ceñían las piernas de Iori, y odiando también un poco al pelirrojo por esmerarse en verse tan atractivo para su público y dificultándole concentrarse en lo que era importante.

Cuando Iori fue por su bajo eléctrico y se dirigió a la puerta, Kyo comprendió que no iba a tener otra oportunidad de hacerse oír.

Por eso ahora estaba ante Iori, su ceño fruncido y su expresión decidida, sus manos cerradas en puños.

La respuesta de Iori fue detenerse, sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo con lentitud, exhalando con suavidad y mirando a Kyo a través de las volutas de humo, sin ningún apuro.

Los ojos de Kyo se oscurecieron molestos ante su desinterés.

—Si no piensas cancelar el concierto, entonces iré contigo —anunció Kyo de forma más bien abrupta, y se vio satisfecho consigo mismo cuando por fin obtuvo una reacción visible de parte de Iori, en la forma de un entrecerrar de ojos y una mirada amenazante.

—¿Después de pasarte toda una tarde hablando sobre exponerse innecesariamente? —preguntó Iori con tono seco.

—Entonces _sí_ me estabas escuchando —reclamó Kyo con un gruñido.

—Eres tú quien no escucha —le recriminó Iori, la indiferente calma en su voz haciendo que Kyo no supiera cómo reaccionar. ¿Dónde había quedado la rabia de la noche anterior?—. Crimson te busca a ti y espera que yo te entregue. ¿Qué pretendes yendo al concierto?

La mirada de Kyo se dirigió al brazo derecho de Iori. Los vendajes quedaban completamente ocultos bajo las capas de tela de la gabardina y su camisa blanca, pero el recuerdo de la piel quemada estaba vívido en su mente. Iori rió burlón.

—¿Protegerme? —preguntó Iori con sorna, riendo un poco más, porque aunque Kyo lo negara, él sabía que ésa era la respuesta. Y él se lo había buscado, al no poder enfrentar a Ash, al renunciar al fuego, al elegir a Kyo.

Iori dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, la rabia que Kyo había estado atizando inadvertidamente toda la tarde agitándose en su interior. Sin embargo, Iori hizo el esfuerzo consciente de mantenerla dominada. Necesitaba estar en cierto estado mental para el concierto, y el Kusanagi no iba a arruinar aquella noche. Era suficiente con que hubiera invadido su vida; Iori no pensaba cederle el control sobre ella.

—Quiero acabar con Ash de una buena vez —oyó que respondía Kyo, con resolución, ignorando su burla.

—¿Estás listo para usar tu fuego _sin fallar_? —fue lo siguiente que preguntó Iori. El titubeo que precedió a la respuesta de Kyo habría sido imperceptible días atrás, pero no ahora; Iori sospechaba que Kyo aún no se sentía listo, porque el joven se había pasado horas sugiriendo tener cuidado con Crimson, en vez de tomar la ofensiva—. Lo suponía —siguió Iori, sin dar tiempo a que el castaño hablara.

—Ash estará ahí, lo sé —insistió Kyo, su voz subiendo de tono.

—Y tú no —declaró Iori.

—¡Pero…!

Kyo se interrumpió, frustrado, y Iori le sonrió molesto porque probablemente esa frase continuaba con un «Ash te lastimará de nuevo» que el Kusanagi se contuvo a tiempo de pronunciar.

—Si aparece le diré que necesito tiempo para pensarlo —ofreció Iori con sarcasmo, acabando por hacer que Kyo perdiera la paciencia.

—¡Esto es serio, Yagam…!

La idea original de Iori fue empujar a Kyo a un lado para poder salir del departamento. Su intención estuvo clara hasta el momento en que sus dedos se cerraron en la tela de la camiseta de Kyo, a la altura de su pecho. Pero en la fracción de segundo antes de apartarlo, vio que el rostro de Kyo se llenaba de amargura, el Kusanagi adivinando lo que iba a suceder, sabiendo que él iba a marcharse sin escucharlo, sin darle la menor importancia a sus inquietudes.

Iori no supo por qué la expresión de Kyo lo llevó a tirar de él en vez de darle un empellón. No consiguió explicarse por qué lo besó, cuando lo que quería en realidad era golpearlo. Tal vez fue porque inconscientemente recordaba que esa táctica había funcionado bien para callar al Kusanagi por varias horas. O quizá fue simplemente porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir el sabor de sus labios.

Hubo un momento de atónita sorpresa y luego Kyo apartó su rostro, molesto ante aquella manera tan poco sutil de evadir el tema que funcionaba tan bien como distracción. Quiso mirar a Iori a los ojos, hacerle entender que esa conversación era importante, pero se encontró con el pelirrojo volviendo a salvar el espacio entre ellos, viéndose casi irritado por la interrupción, sus labios llegando a rozar los suyos y Kyo teniendo que retroceder, su espalda golpeando con fuerza contra la puerta.

—Yagami… —gruñó, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Iori para mantenerlo a distancia, viendo que Iori le sonreía ante el poco empeño que puso al empujarlo, y se inclinaba hacia él para atrapar sus labios en otro brusco beso, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, Kyo emitiendo una mezcla de gruñido con gemido mientras sus manos dejaban de empujar y se cerraban en la tela del abrigo de Iori como si quisieran desgarrarla para desquitarse por esa invasión, pero a la vez correspondiendo el beso con algo cercano a la rabia.

Iori dejó que el beso se alargara cuando Kyo comenzó a corresponderlo, pegando su cuerpo al del joven a pesar de que no había necesidad de atraparlo y dominarlo porque el castaño ya había dejado de resistirse. Disfrutó de su sabor, del sonido apagado que salía de su garganta cuando el roce entre sus labios se volvía demasiado brusco.

En medio de la incertidumbre que Crimson había causado, Iori había intentado mantener a Kyo a distancia. No había querido ni siquiera sentir el contacto de sus manos. Pero ahora esa conducta no parecía tener sentido. ¿Cómo había podido ignorar la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a algo tan simple como un beso del joven?

En el fondo de su mente, Iori tuvo la certeza de que cuando regresara del concierto aquella noche, lo primero que haría sería volver a poseer a Kyo.

Rompió el beso cuando aquel pensamiento se convirtió en la igualmente tentadora idea de poseer a Kyo _antes_ del concierto.

Iori se apartó, su aliento entrecortado, un placentero estremecimiento recorriéndolo cuando Kyo tiró de su abrigo con más fuerza de la que había usado al rechazarlo, imposibilitándole el alejarse demasiado. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquel gesto, y de que el beso lo había dejado visiblemente agitado, los ojos de Kyo seguían molestos, el Kusanagi negándose a olvidar la conversación inconclusa. Iori no supo si se aferraba a su ropa por la interrupción del beso, o porque pensaba sujetarlo toda la noche para evitar que fuera a la presentación.

Sin querer ver más esa mirada, Iori se inclinó hacia Kyo y rozó con sus labios el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del joven, resiguiendo la suave y cálida piel hasta llegar a su oído.

—¿Quieres que te prometa que volveré temprano? —ofreció con burla en un suave susurro, sintiendo cómo Kyo se estremecía y lo maldecía y dejaba ir su ropa. Iori se irguió, apartándose, observando al Kusanagi, quien había vuelto el rostro hacia un lado y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo—. Entiendes por qué tengo que ir, ¿verdad, Kyo? —preguntó, su tono volviéndose serio, esperando unos segundos hasta que Kyo asintió de mala gana y dio unos pasos para dejarle el camino libre, sin mirarlo.

Iori alzó su mano izquierda, rozándole la mejilla antes de que se alejara, deteniéndolo.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —preguntó Iori.

—Si llamas a Hein para que me vigile te aseguro que lo golpearé —murmuró el Kusanagi entre dientes, aún sin mirarlo.

Iori no pasó por alto que Kyo no había respondido a su pregunta. Apartó su mano con fastidio para recriminárselo, pero Kyo le sujetó la muñeca, impidiéndoselo, mientras una sombra de culpabilidad pasaba por sus ojos castaños.

Hubo una larga vacilación de parte de Kyo, quien parecía incapaz de dejar de mirar el suelo.

—Hay otro Kusanagi en la ciudad, un primo... —murmuró el castaño finalmente, su voz resignada, porque había intentado mentirle a Iori y se había arrepentido en apenas un par de segundos—. Le pediré que vigile el bar durante el concierto. Si Ash intenta algo… —Kyo se interrumpió, negando para sí y alzando la mirada hacia Iori—. Si es obvio que Ash planea algo, nada evitará que yo vaya. Tendré cuidado —se apresuró a decir—, y no estaré solo. Procuraré que Ash no detecte mi presencia, pero si puedo acabar con él, quiero hacerlo esta noche. Y si no da resultado… no me arriesgaré, me retiraré.

Iori iba oponerse a ese plan, pero Kyo lo detuvo con una leve negación.

—Pensé que sería más fácil engañarte diciendo que no saldré de aquí, pero… no lo conseguí —dijo Kyo, sonriendo débilmente con algo de culpabilidad—. Te digo lo que haré porque no quiero mentirte, pero, si Ash se presenta, nada evitará que vaya —repitió Kyo—. Ni siquiera tú.

El silencio que siguió fue tenso, pero Kyo aún sentía los dedos de Iori en su mejilla, y Iori notaba la fuerza con que Kyo continuaba sujetándole la muñeca.

—Si te quedaras conmigo, no tendría por qué ir —ofreció Kyo, a pesar de saber que era en vano—. Pero… ninguno cambiará de opinión, ¿verdad?

Iori negó con un suspiro resignado.

Se apartaron sin decir nada más. Unos segundos después, la puerta del departamento se cerró detrás de Iori y Kyo se quedó a solas, acompañado sólo por el leve olor a cigarrillo.

* * *

K' se acercó a la valla metálica que rodeaba el perímetro del bar, sus ojos escrutando a los grupos de personas repartidos a lo largo de la calle, a ambos lados de la barrera, que conversaba y tomaban cervezas mientras reían bajo la dura luz de unos reflectores temporales instalados en la acera frente a _Soterrani_.

El concierto había acabado hacía unos minutos, y los asistentes habían comenzado a salir poco a poco, sin prisas, comentando el evento con voces emocionadas. Había chicos y chicas por igual, y los pequeños grupos de amigos se cruzaban y se fundían unos con otros, provocando la algarabía propia de las personas que comparten una afición en común.

El joven de cabellos grises se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, recibiendo una mirada alerta del personal que se encargaba de la seguridad y de controlar a los asistentes al concierto. Uno de los guardias miró su muñeca para comprobar si tenía el brazalete que daba entrada al bar y frunció el ceño al ver que K' no llevaba ninguno, pero se olvidó pronto de él cuando el joven no intentó cruzar la barrera sin autorización.

A su alrededor había algunos jóvenes queriendo ganar acceso, con la excusa de que el brazalete se había roto o perdido. Era muchachos inofensivos que nada perdían con intentar ver a la banda antes de que ésta se retirara de las instalaciones.

Kyo le había indicado que el local era pequeño, pero el movimiento de la gente en la calle era considerable. K' se preguntó qué tan conocido era el grupo que se había presentado. El nombre _Sviesulys_ no le sonaba familiar.

Y había un Yagami tocando en esa banda. Eso se le hacía difícil de imaginar.

La noche había estado tranquila, y eso era algo que no había esperado. No después de que Kyo lo llamara con una clara urgencia en su voz, dándole la dirección del bar, pidiéndole que vigilara la zona, y que estuviera atento a la presencia de Ash Crimson o de cualquiera de sus compañeros, a quienes había descrito hasta el cansancio, incluyendo un resumen de sus técnicas y debilidades.

Ante su pregunta de por qué no venía a vigilar con él si sonaba tan preocupado, Kyo dio una excusa tan poco convincente como las que había estado dando durante sus conversaciones anteriores. K' sabía que Kyo estaba ocultando algo, pero no insistió porque la presencia de Kyo ahí no era necesaria, especialmente si, además de Ash Crimson, también había un Yagami rondando. Acordó ponerse en contacto con Kyo si veía a Ash merodeando la zona y Kyo le agradeció sonando sincero, lo cual también le causó extrañeza.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que había rastrillado el área durante horas, paseando por las mal iluminadas callejuelas aledañas y también por las avenidas principales que rodeaban al bar, K' no se cruzó con alguien que encajara con las descripciones dadas por Kyo. Incluso, sabiendo que el aspecto físico era fácil de disimular, K' se encontró mirando la forma en que los jóvenes a su alrededor se desenvolvían, y no le pareció ver a ninguno haciendo gala del desplante con que se mueven las personas que saben luchar.

Gruñó para sí, queriendo que pasara algo para que aquella no fuera una noche desperdiciada. Si en los próximos minutos no ocurría nada, iba a tomar su teléfono y acosar a Kyo hasta sonsacarle lo que estaba escondiendo, por entretenerse. Desde su llegada a la ciudad, sólo había hablado por teléfono con él. Cualquier intento por encontrarse o por ir al lugar donde Kyo se estaba alojando, había sido evadido con ligereza y pretextos tontos. Eso explicaba por qué Saisyu había insistido tanto en que él fuera a South Town a averiguar qué estaba haciendo su primo.

—Ese idiota —suspiró K' con hastío, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus ceñidos pantalones de cuero y dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, viendo la noche encapotada.

Y algo más.

Como una presencia por el rabillo del ojo. En lo alto de una de las edificaciones en los alrededores del bar.

Ropas rojas y cabellos rubios, visibles por un corto instante antes de desvanecerse por completo.

K' hizo una mueca, casi una sonrisa pero no exactamente, mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba a Kyo, echando a andar en la dirección en que le parecía que la figura se había dirigido, prestando atención a las calles y a las ventanas y balcones de las edificaciones.

—Está aquí —dijo cuando oyó que Kyo respondía del otro lado—. Ese Ash. Vestido tal como dijiste.

«¿Ha intentado algo? ¿Te vio? Voy en seguida».

K' frunció el ceño ante la precipitada respuesta, la inquietud que podía oír en la voz de su primo. Notó ruidos en la línea, de seguro Kyo poniéndose en movimiento, pasos apresurados, una puerta cerrándose.

—No creo que importe si me vio, dudo que sepa quién soy —señaló K' con desdén, ofendiéndole un poco que Kyo estuviera sugiriendo que un enemigo podía reconocerlo como un Kusanagi cuando tenía varios grados de separación con esa familia. Tener unos cuantos genes que habían evitado que sufriera una muerte horrible cuando unos científicos locos le habían inoculado el fuego de Kyo no lo hacía un Kusanagi—. No ha intentado nada, parecía estar observando el bar. Esperando algo.

«Yagami».

K' nunca había oído el apellido del clan rival ser pronunciado con semejante entonación, como si Kyo quisiera evitar a toda costa que algo malo le sucediera a Yagami.

No que Ash estuviera un paso más cerca de concretar el retorno de Orochi, no. La preocupación era por Yagami, por su seguridad.

¿Kyo le había pedido que vigilara ese bar para _proteger_ a Yagami?

«¿Dónde está?»

—¿Ash? En alguna azotea, probablemente; intento seguirle la pista —dijo K', esquivando gente en la acera mientras su mirada seguía dirigida a lo alto de los edificios—. ¿O te refieres a Yagami? —preguntó inquisidor.

Le pareció que la pausa de Kyo era más larga de lo necesario.

«Ambos», oyó finalmente.

—Yagami sigue en el bar. El concierto acabó hace poco. Había un vehículo para transportar a la banda aparcado en el callejón, pero no ha sido utilizado. Aún hay demasiada gente en la calle.

Oyó voces educadas en la línea, alguien saludando cortésmente a Kyo en inglés, ofreciendo conseguirle un taxi, Kyo respondiendo afirmativamente en un inglés que dejaba mucho que desear, y que hizo que K' sonriera burlón, esperando que su primo se estuviese arrepintiendo de todas las siestas que había tomado en la escuela en vez de estar prestando atención a sus maestros.

«No pierdas de vista a Ash», ordenó Kyo, la anterior preocupación quedando oculta bajo su tono brusco e impaciente. «Te llamaré cuando haya llegado. Estoy cerca, no tardaré».

* * *

Fue un concierto como otros que habían dado en _Soterrani_. El local abarrotado, el público llegando hasta el límite mismo del escenario. Las primeras filas mirándolos con sonrisas emocionadas, mientras la muchedumbre en el fondo parecía componerse de manos alzadas sujetando celulares filmando.

Los asistentes cantaban cuando debían cantar, y saltaban cuando la canción lo ameritaba. La voz de Kohi había estado en perfectas condiciones esa noche; Alfred había lanzado todas las púas de su guitarra en la primera hora; Rokku había hecho lo mismo con algunos pares de baquetas traídos con el propósito específico de ser obsequiadas al público, pero se había detenido cuando casi se había iniciado una pelea en la tercera fila, entre dos jóvenes que sujetaron la baqueta al mismo tiempo y se negaron rotundamente a soltarla.

Iori era el único que no había interactuado con el público, pero eso a nadie le extrañó, porque también era lo habitual.

Sólo Rokku percibió algo extraño en él y en su manera de tocar, notando un cambio en el ritmo que ambos daban a las canciones cuando tocaban en vivo, sin poder ajustar los golpes de la batería a esa sutil desviación. No sonaban mal ni cometían errores, y de seguro nadie más lo había notado, pero algo se sentía distinto aquella noche.

Sin embargo, por más que lo miró durante el inicio de la presentación, Rokku no pudo adivinar cuál era el problema. Iori se veía como siempre, centrado en la música, las notas precisas, pareciendo no oír los gritos que se elevaban cada vez que una canción incluía un corto solo en el bajo.

Fue sólo cuando Alfred le dio una leve palmada juguetona en el brazo al pasar junto a él que Rokku notó que Iori hacía un casi imperceptible ademán de dolor. Después de eso, le fue fácil darse cuenta de que Iori tenía un problema con su brazo derecho. Al preguntarle si estaba bien durante la pausa que hicieron después de casi una hora y media de tocar, Iori asintió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

El baterista no insistió, pero cierto desasosiego permaneció.

Al acabar el concierto, cuando Iori anunció que no se quedaría para el improvisado _after-party_ , ni siquiera para tomar las cervezas de rigor con la banda, la inquietud de Rokku aumentó.

Abordó a Iori cuando el personal encargado del evento le indicó al pelirrojo que no era seguro salir a la calle hasta que los asistentes del concierto se diseminaran un poco. Entre los aficionados que habían estado presentes durante el concierto, y los que se habían quedado en la calle conformándose con escuchar la música que escapaba del local, las cosas podían descontrolarse bastante rápido si veían a un miembro de la banda dejando el bar casualmente.

—No estás bien —dijo Rokku sin rodeos, acercándose a Iori, mientras éste esperaba que el personal le permitiera la salida. Había dejado el estuche del bajo eléctrico en el suelo, apoyado contra el muro, y estaba sacando un cigarrillo que sujetó entre sus labios pero que no encendió—. Si te lastimaste el brazo debiste decir algo —lo reprendió Rokku con falsa molestia.

—Es sólo un rasguño —respondió Iori—. No creo haber afectado el desempeño de la banda.

—No dije eso —negó Rokku—. Pero algo cambió.

Iori lo interrogó con la mirada y Rokku se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decirte específicamente qué, pero se sintió distinto —dijo el baterista, pasándose una mano por los mechones azules salpicados entre sus cabellos rubios antes de sonreír con picardía—. Hasta tal punto que si _él_ hubiese venido al concierto, lo habría atribuido a su presencia —señaló, riendo para sí porque no pensaba dejar en paz a Iori con la imaginaria historia romántica que se desarrollaba en su cabeza y que involucraba a Kyo como protagonista principal. Que Iori se limitara a poner cara de hastío y no confirmara ni negara nada era sólo más leña al fuego para su imaginación—. Iré por unas cervezas, para aprovechar mientras esperas —dijo Rokku de pronto, viendo que el personal del concierto no tenía prisa en preparar la _van_ en la que solían transportarlos hasta el parking donde todos ellos dejaban sus vehículos durante las noches de concierto, y que estaba a cierta distancia de _Soterrani_ —. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte con nosotros? Beber hasta perder el conocimiento no será lo mismo sin ti.

Rokku suspiró cuando la negativa de Iori se mantuvo, y luego corrió al espacio tras el escenario en busca de las cervezas.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y Rokku no volvió a aparecer, lo cual era normal, porque durante los conciertos se encontraban con gran cantidad de amigos y conocidos, y podía tomar la noche entera dedicarle algunos minutos a cada uno.

El pelirrojo no se molestó en ir a buscarlo, y cuando uno de los encargados le indicó que el vehículo estaba listo para sacarlo de ahí, Iori simplemente tomó su bajo y lo siguió, ignorando los gritos que oyó cuando puso un pie en la calle y algunos fans que deambulaban por el callejón lo vieron.

Subió al transporte sin dirigirles ni una mirada, y se dejó caer en el asiento con un suspiro un tanto agobiado. El encargado cerró la puerta deslizable de la camioneta con un golpe seco, cortando de lleno el ruido de la calle, y el conductor lo saludó cortésmente, pero no arrancó el vehículo, esperando que los fans que se amontonaban para averiguar el porqué de los gritos se hicieran a un lado.

Las palabras de Rokku sobre su desempeño de aquella noche lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Había ensayado el _setlist_ casi toda la mañana para asegurarse de que su brazo no lo fuera a traicionar durante la presentación. Había comprobado que el ritmo y la cadencia de las notas fueran perfectas. Si había ocurrido un cambio en su manera de tocar, no se debía a la quemadura.

Lo único que diferenciaba aquella tocada de otras anteriores era que, al sumergirse en la música como solía hacer, su mente le había ofrecido una imagen de Kyo, como lo había visto durante la mañana, cuando había bajado con su taza de café al estudio.

Todos los detalles estaban frescos: el cabello castaño desordenado y sin peinar, la ropa arrugada de Kyo, el aroma del café. Los ojos oscuros del joven fijos en él cada vez que Iori le dirigía una mirada. La sonrisa, medio divertida y medio incómoda, cuando el alto volumen y el sonido grave del bajo producían vibraciones demasiado intensas.

Durante el concierto había pensado también en el sabor de los labios de Kyo, y lo que haría con esos labios cuando volviera al departamento.

No había conseguido sacarse al Kusanagi de la cabeza en toda la noche.

De hecho, podía decirse que no había pensado en otra cosa más que en Kyo durante todo el maldito día, desde que despertara al amanecer y se lo encontrara durmiendo tan cerca de él.

Se había quedado inmóvil al notar el brazo de Kyo rodeándolo con calidez, sin explicarse por qué no conseguía levantarse, escuchando la respiración pausada y tranquila del joven. Fue luego de varios minutos que, con mucha lentitud, se apartó sin despertar al joven, alzando su brazo con cuidado y depositándolo entre las sábanas. Había observado la reacción de Kyo cuando éste comenzó a notar la falta de su presencia y casi despertó, pero Iori lo calmó poniendo una mano entre sus cabellos castaños. Una leve caricia fue todo lo que Kyo necesitó para relajarse y continuar durmiendo.

El sonido de la puerta de la camioneta interrumpió sus pensamientos y Rokku subió al vehículo algo falto de aliento.

—Gracias por esperar —le dijo al conductor, quien asintió y, por fin, puso la _van_ en lento movimiento. Rokku se volvió hacia Iori—. Shun'ei vio a alguien preguntando por Kyo el bar —murmuró—. Quiso advertirte, pero tienes esa mala costumbre de no contestar el teléfono.

Iori entrecerró los ojos, por inercia mirando por las ventanillas del vehículo, esperando ver a Ash Crimson o alguno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, todo lo que vio fue fans imprudentes pegando sus rostros a los vidrios ahumados del vehículo, intentando echar un vistazo al interior.

Sacó su teléfono y vio llamadas perdidas. De Shun'ei y de Kyo.

El Kusanagi también había enviado un mensaje, un escueto «Ash está ahí. Voy en camino».

Iori maldijo entre dientes.

Rokku miraba el texto en el celular. Estaba escrito en japonés, pero eso en sí era información suficiente.

—¿Es Kyo? ¿Está en problemas?

Iori volvió a mirar hacia la calle. No ganaban velocidad, pero estaban alejándose del bar.

Intentó comunicarse con Kyo, decirle que no viniera porque él estaba volviendo al departamento, pero esta vez fue su llamada la que no recibió respuesta. Tuvo que conformarse con responder el mensaje de texto y esperar que Kyo lo leyera a tiempo. Rokku lo miró entre preocupado y sorprendido, porque nunca había visto la expresión que ahora alteraba las facciones del pelirrojo, y comprendió que el asunto con Kyo, que todos ellos se habían tomado a la ligera, era más grave de lo que habían pensado.

* * *

—Estás hecho mierda.

Ese fue el saludo de K' apenas Kyo se encontró con él en la calle que le había indicado.

—No es para tanto —fue la despreocupada respuesta de Kyo, una sombra de sonrisa socarrona pasando por sus labios.

—¿No es para tanto? —repitió K', mirando el corte que había en su mejilla, la leve herida en sus labios, los rasguños en el dorso de su mano, la rigidez general de sus movimientos—. Estás cojeando —señaló.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró Kyo, a pesar de que era completamente evidente que tenía una herida en su pierna.

K' hizo un sonido desaprobador y desdeñoso, pero apartó la mirada para señalar hacia la cornisa de un alto edificio de oficinas que estaba a unos metros de ahí.

Hacía unos minutos, K' había visto la figura de Ash Crimson asomarse desde ese edificio. Se encontraban en un área empresarial a algunas cuadras del bar, y tanto la iluminación como la presencia de peatones eran escasas. Las puertas de los edificios estaban cerradas a esa hora de la noche.

Kyo miró los alrededores con alivio. No sabía por qué Ash vigilaba esa zona, pero cualquier cosa era mejor a que estuviera esperando a Yagami afuera del bar.

—¿Qué puede haber aquí que le interese? —preguntó Kyo, examinando los letreros de los edificios, esperando ver alguno que tuviera relación con ellos. Cuando echaron a andar, mantenerse en la sombra no fue difícil, gracias a las débiles luces que iluminaban ese barrio.

K' se encogió de hombros, las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos, atento por si Ash decidía desplazarse, mientras Kyo seguía mirando a un lado y a otro. No había nada que pudiera darle una pista sobre las intenciones de Ash. Todo lo que se veían eran edificios: edificios de oficinas, un edificio en construcción, un edificio de estacionamientos.

—¿Qué puede ser? —murmuró Kyo para sí.

—Hey —dijo K', señalando hacia el cielo con un dedo.

Kyo alzó la vista y alcanzó a ver una borrosa mancha roja saltando de un edificio a otro, contrastando por un momento contra el oscuro cielo y sus nubes grisáceas.

Se apresuraron a ir tras ella para no perderla de vista, K' confirmando sus sospechas de que algo le había ocurrido a Kyo, porque la manera de moverse del castaño no estaba siendo la usual.

* * *

Iori descendió del vehículo y Rokku lo imitó. Estaban frente al parking donde habían dejado estacionados sus autos antes de dirigirse a _Soterrani_ , en una calle calmada y completamente vacía.

Rokku había intentado interrogarlo sobre Kyo durante el trayecto hasta ahí, pero Iori no le había ofrecido ninguna respuesta. Sus pensamientos eran erráticos. No podía centrarse en ninguno porque era imposible decidir cómo proceder, cuando ni siquiera sabía qué pretendía Ash presentándose esa noche. ¿Hablar? ¿Pelear? ¿Lastimar inocentes?

¿Por qué alguien había preguntado por Kyo en el bar? ¿Dónde estaba Kyo en ese momento? ¿En _Soterrani_? ¿O el Kusanagi habría visto su mensaje y se encontraba regresando al departamento?

¿Y qué debía hacer con Rokku? No sabía si su compañero corría peligro, pero no parecía prudente que volviera al bar. No parecía prudente que estuviera ahí con él.

—Iori, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Rokku después de hacerle una seña al conductor de la camioneta para que partiera, indicándole que no necesitarían más de sus servicios.

Iori buscó su celular para verificar que Kyo no hubiese intentado comunicarse, pero sus dedos no habían terminado de cerrarse alrededor del aparato cuando toda la calle se iluminó, las paredes y el suelo de concreto adoptando nítidos tintes verdes. Iori se volvió hacia la fuente de la luz y vio una ola de energía arrastrándose por el suelo y dirigiéndose a velocidad vertiginosa hacia donde ellos se encontraban, el cemento quebrándose a su paso y saltando en trozos semejantes a proyectiles a medida que la onda ganaba intensidad y se extendía no sólo hacia adelante sino varios metros hacia los lados.

Rokku estaba paralizado, sus ojos rojos observando el fuego sin terminar de creer lo que estaba viendo, demasiado asombrado para pensar en apartarse.

Iori se puso delante de él, maldiciendo interiormente porque Ash Crimson había vuelto a localizarlo. En una fracción de segundo supo que empujar a Rokku fuera del camino de la energía no iba a servir de nada, porque el ataque era literalmente una ola, extendiéndose horizontalmente y alzándose por sobre sus cabezas, encrespándose amenazante.

Aparte de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, Iori se odió profundamente, porque incluso en esa situación, incluso cuando las flamas verdes estaban a punto de devorarlo, no conseguía pensar en nada más que en la reacción de Kyo cuando lo viera llegar con nuevas quemaduras.

Alzó sus brazos para protegerse del impacto, aunque no sirviera de nada, entrecerrando los ojos ante el calor violento de las llamas. Oyó un grito ahogado de parte de Rokku cuando el fuego verde se arrojó sobre ellos, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer por él.

El destello escarlata ocurrió de improviso.

Fue una chispa justo delante de él, que en menos de medio segundo se había convertido en una barrera de fieras flamas rojas que se alzaron tanto o más altas que el fuego verde, el fragor del impacto entre ellas haciendo que las ventanas de los edificios circundantes se estremecieran.

Iori retrocedió medio paso por reflejo, enceguecido por la incandescencia del fuego rojo cuando éste empezó a fusionarse con la energía de Ash, dominándola y tornando sus fríos reflejos verduzcos en el más familiar brillo anaranjado de las flamas Kusanagi, que ardieron con docilidad ante Iori por un par de segundos antes de apagarse del todo.

Iori se volvió hacia Rokku, haciéndosele difícil ver el trémulo rostro de su compañero porque sus ojos no estaban consiguiendo ajustarse a la poca luz después de haber observado directamente en el fuego. No alcanzaron a decir palabra porque se oyó el eco de pasos acercándose a velocidad.

—Iori.

Kyo llegó a él, sin aliento, acompañado de un joven moreno de cabello gris —ese otro Kusanagi que había mencionado— quien de inmediato se ocupó de Rokku, sujetándolo por un brazo para que se alejaran de ahí, el baterista obedeciendo después de mirar hacia Iori y comprobar que era lo más seguro de hacer, demasiado conmocionado para pensar por sí mismo.

Kyo no dio explicaciones, no preguntó si se encontraban bien. A través de la oscuridad brumosa que flotaba ante sus ojos, Iori vio los irises del joven brillando de un dorado intenso. Kyo resollaba, y Iori supo que no se debía a la carrera por llegar hacia ellos, sino por el uso que había hecho de su fuego. Todo el cuerpo del joven estaba un poco inclinado hacia adelante, como si fuera a doblarse de dolor en cualquier momento y estuviera usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo.

Oyeron una leve risa desdeñosa en la lejanía, delante de ellos.

Kyo maldijo entre dientes y se volvió para asegurarse de que K' hubiese llevado al compañero de Iori a un lugar seguro.

Iori dejó caer el estuche de su bajo al suelo con un golpe seco.

La incertidumbre de segundos atrás había desaparecido. La presencia de Kyo le ayudó a centrarse en lo que debían hacer. Ya lo habían discutido. Todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano.

Miró de soslayo a Kyo para evaluar su condición mientras, en el fondo de la calle, la figura de Ash se materializó y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, siguiendo la destrucción que su energía verde había causado en el asfalto.

Kyo maldijo de nuevo, llevándose una mano a los labios. Cuando la apartó, había una mancha brillante de sangre en su palma.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Necesito tiempo —susurró Kyo entre respiraciones, el dolor claro en su rostro, pero determinado a no dejar pasar esa oportunidad para enfrentar a Ash.

—Te daré tiempo —dijo Iori en voz baja, sin recriminarle el haber usado tanto poder para protegerlo del fuego verde a pesar de que estaba odiándolo (y odiándose) por eso, queriendo canalizar la ira que sentía y utilizarla contra Ash—. Destrúyelo apenas puedas.

—Iori… —murmuró Kyo con voz áspera.

—¿Te quedan fuerzas para protegerte?

Kyo asintió, dejando que un suave brillo dorado lo rodeara. Tosió debido al esfuerzo, escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo, pero el brillo no menguó.

Iori dio un par de pasos hacia Ash. Cuando se detuvo, su cuerpo ocultaba a Kyo tras su espalda.

Ash tardó un poco en llegar a él, tomándose las cosas con calma, caminando sonriente y negando para sí ante lo que acababa de pasar. Él había querido darle un escarmiento al Yagami por hacerle perder tiempo; su plan había sido esperar por sus compañeros músicos en ese lugar y hacerles un poco de daño (o matar a alguno, ¿por qué no?). Sin embargo, quien había aparecido había sido él.

No se había esperado que el Kusanagi también estuviera ahí.

Mientras se acercaba, analizó el rostro del pelirrojo. ¿De qué lado estaba? El Kusanagi lo había protegido del fuego verde, pero eso era lo que hacían los Kusanagi: proteger, a desconocidos o a enemigos, no hacían diferencia. Eran unos tontos que no habían cambiado con los siglos.

Pero Yagami…, no era fácil saber qué pensaba. Su expresión volvía a estar cerrada a él.

Parecía haberse ganado la confianza del Kusanagi, eso estaba claro, pero lo deducía no de su rostro, sino del lenguaje corporal del castaño cuando se había acercado a Iori. ¿Era una treta del Yagami para que Kyo bajara la guardia y así poder entregárselo?

No sabía qué iba a pasar a continuación. Escuchar al Yagami pedirle que cumpliera su parte del trato y le diera el fuego púrpura habría sido como música para sus oídos. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no habló.

Le sonrió a Iori, quien no se había movido. Siguió sonriendo cuando tuvo que dar algunos pasos hacia un lado para poder ver bien a Kyo, que quedaba medio oculto tras el pelirrojo.

Al Kusanagi parecía estar costándole mantenerse de pie, como si hubiese sufrido una herida que Ash no alcanzaba a ver, pero la mirada con que correspondió la suya estuvo llena de furioso desafío. Ash ladeó su rostro. Alzó su mano y, concentrándose como Orochi le había enseñado, buscó la energía del fuego de Kyo en el aire y la sujetó, tirando de ella.

Nada ocurrió, salvo una leve fluctuación en el aura dorada que rodeaba a Kyo. Ash rió para sí, sonando sinceramente divertido. ¿El Kusanagi había aprendido a repeler su ataque?

Quiso dirigirse hacia Kyo, volver a probar el ataque desde menor distancia, aprovechar que la condición de Kyo parecía estar empeorando con cada segundo que pasaba, pero Iori le cerró el paso.

—Oh, vamos —rió Ash, mirando a Iori a los ojos—. ¿No te has terminado de decidir? —preguntó, mostrándole su mano. La piel estaba cubierta con una desagradable capa de tejido cicatricial, pero Ash encendió una pequeña llama violácea de todos modos, para enfatizar su punto—. ¿Es que acaso no quieres este poder?

El rostro de Iori se mantuvo imperturbable. A diferencia del día anterior, que Ash pudiera invocar al fuego púrpura ya no era una sorpresa. No iba a ser tan fácil romper esa máscara inexpresiva esta vez.

Sin embargo, Ash vio que Kyo abría un poco más sus ojos al ver el fuego.

—¿Por qué…? —oyó que murmuraba el joven castaño, para luego preguntar con voz áspera—: ¿Por qué puedes usar el fuego de los Yagami?

—Oh, es cierto, tú no sabías… —dijo Ash, apagando el fuego y llevándose la mano a los labios con gesto afectado—. ¿No le contaste? —le preguntó a Iori, pero no esperó que el Yagami respondiera, y continuó—: Es su recompensa por entregarte. ¿No te parece apropiad…?

—¿ _Por qué_ tienes el fuego de los Yagami? —repitió Kyo con hosquedad, ignorando las palabras burlonas de Ash.

Ash hizo un mohín ante la desconsiderada interrupción.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ash, lanzándole una mirada a Iori. Verlo inmóvil e inexpresivo, casi indiferente a lo que ocurría, hizo que le entraran ganas de provocarlo—. ¿Acaso has olvidado de dónde provino el fuego púrpura originalmente? —continuó, hablándole a Kyo.

El Kusanagi negó, había confusión en su rostro, pero no quería seguir haciendo preguntas y demostrar que Ash estaba en una posición ventajosa en esa conversación.

Ash chasqueó los dedos entonces, soltando una risita complacida al comprender el porqué de la confusión de Kyo.

—Claro, lo había olvidado… —dijo, sonando casi pesaroso por el desliz—. En uno de nuestros primeros encuentros te dije que necesitaba la reliquia de los Kusanagi y la de los Yagami para liberar a Orochi, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Eres tan tonto que creíste que estaba siendo honesto contigo? Omití mencionar que la reliquia de los Yagami ya estaba en mi poder. La conseguí hace años. Antes de que ustedes nacieran. Justo antes —especificó con una sonrisa satisfecha, y se volvió a mirar a Iori, para ver qué efecto tenían sus palabras en él.

Se encontró con que una helada rabia había invadido los ojos del Yagami, porque era evidente que quería saber más, pero no iba a rebajarse a preguntar. Ash sintió cierta emoción al pensar que estaba en posesión de información que ni el Kusanagi ni el Yagami conocían.

La expresión de Kyo era una combinación de sorpresa y furia por haberse tragado el engaño de su media verdad, pero, además de eso, Ash notó que el joven estaba cada vez más pálido. Probó tocar su energía otra vez, sujetarla con más fuerza, pero fue en vano. Suspiró. Era sumamente extraño que ni el Kusanagi ni el Yagami estuvieran atacándolo. La pasividad que mostraban ambos no era normal. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué esperaban? No podía tratarse de una trampa, Iori no había sabido que él estaría ahí esa noche…

¿Estaban intentando ganar tiempo dejándolo hablar?

¿Era que había juzgado mal a Iori, y éste había preferido aliarse con Kyo?

Sus siguientes palabras las dirigió a Iori, sin poder aceptar que fuera capaz de renunciar al poder que le ofrecía Orochi.

—Quitarte tu fuego fue muy fácil. Ridículamente fácil —dijo, sonriéndole al pelirrojo con desprecio, esperando con ansias el momento en que su máscara volviera a quebrarse y le mostrara lo que estaba sintiendo—. Acercarme a tu madre fue juego de niños. Se veía muy tierna, rezándole a los dioses del templo para que nacieras sano y fuerte. —Ash rió, haciéndole gracia contar la historia, pero fue frustrante ver que Iori parecía no estar escuchándolo. La única reacción que obtuvo provino del Kusanagi, que lo maldijo entre dientes, viéndose como si quisiera lanzársele encima—. Tu fuego fue mío en un par de segundos. Esa mujer ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado. Desafortunadamente, la historia no acaba ahí. —Ash suspiró—. Por ingeniosa que fuera la idea de robar el fuego de un heredero que aún no nacía, olvidamos considerar que el nivel del poder de un niño, heredero o no, sería insuficiente. Por eso tuve que volver poco después por el fuego de tu padre.

De nuevo, fue el Kusanagi quien lo insultó, no Iori, pero Ash continuó hablándole al pelirrojo, sabiendo que aunque no lo mostrara, aquellas palabras debían estar afectándole.

—A tu padre no le gustó saber que su hijo nunca podría invocar el fuego por mi culpa. El estúpido intentó castigarme. Después de robar su fuego también, no me quedó más remedio que matarl...

Ash nunca vio el golpe de Iori. No supo cómo el Yagami recorrió el espacio que los separaba. En un momento estaba a unos pasos, y en otro estaba junto a él, y su mano había desgarrado su rostro, dejando una estela roja en el aire que era una mezcla de sangre, carne y piel.

Al llevarse una mano a la mejilla, Ash sintió un vacío donde debería haber estado su pómulo izquierdo, sus dedos rozando la rígida superficie del hueso.

El siguiente golpe sí lo vio venir. Lo bloqueó con su brazo con precisión inhumana, y usó la mano con que había tocado su mejilla para contraatacar, sintiendo una enorme satisfacción cuando sus dedos manchados de sangre desgarraron la ropa del pelirrojo e hicieron lo mismo con su carne, hiriéndolo en la cintura y haciéndolo soltar un gruñido gutural por el dolor, que quedó opacado por el sonido del fuego verde cuando lo hizo arder con tanta intensidad como le fue posible, sin importarle que Orochi le hubiese ordenado mantenerlo con vida.

El grito del Kusanagi al verlo atacar a Iori no fue el grito de un rival, ni el de un simple conocido. Ash comprendió cuánto se había equivocado con ellos, porque Kyo estaba reaccionado como si él estuviera intentando matarle a un _amigo_ , pero sonrió porque eso ya no importaba.

El fuego escarlata lo rodeó súbitamente, obligándolo a soltar a Iori, pero, a pesar del dolor que sintió, incluso cuando las flamas se ensañaron con la herida abierta en su mejilla, Ash pudo mantener la calma el tiempo suficiente para extender su mano hacia Kyo, cerrar su puño con fuerza, y arrancarle su poder.

* * *

El Kusanagi no hizo ningún sonido. Ningún gemido salió de sus labios. Al contrario, cuando el fuego escarlata se apagó, todo lo que hubo fue un silencio abrupto y absoluto.

Iori vio cómo Kyo caía al suelo.

Con sus ropas aún humeantes luego de haber ardido en el fuego verde y la sangre de la herida en su cintura cayendo en gruesas gotas sobre el concreto, Iori sintió que una bruma rojiza nublaba su mirada.

Una rabia desmedida, como nunca antes la había sentido, llenó su mente de imágenes discordantes de su padre muerto, el fuego púrpura, y Kyo, que se entremezclaban sin orden ni sentido. A ésta se unió un ímpetu desconocido que tomó control de sus acciones, haciéndolo volverse y moverse hacia Ash, sin registrar el rostro sangrante del rubio o su expresión llena de confusión incoherente pese a que había logrado su cometido de obtener el fuego de Kyo.

Ningún pensamiento consciente vino a la mente de Iori mientras su cuerpo era movido por esa fuerza y buscaba atacar a Ash, conectando algunos golpes, recibiendo varios, ignorando la forma del cuerpo de Kyo derrumbado en el suelo, e ignorando también cuando el joven de cabellos grises reapareció y se llevó al Kusanagi de ahí.

A Iori no le importó ser quemado por el fuego verde y luego por unas desesperadas llamaradas púrpura. No cejó en su intención de lastimar a Ash, sin tener la seguridad de que matarlo fuera la solución, pero sin conseguir ver ninguna otra alternativa. Su mente no registró el dolor de las heridas que comenzaban a cubrirlo, y sólo continuó atacando, persiguiendo a Ash cuando éste intentó retirarse, queriendo acabar de desgarrarle el rostro.

Al final, fue una llamarada de fuego anaranjado que surgió de las manos de Ash la que consiguió detenerlo, envolviéndolo por completo antes de disolverse en una descomunal explosión que lo hizo salir despedido unos metros por el aire hasta golpear con violencia la pared de uno de los edificios circundantes.

Debió perder el conocimiento por unos segundos, porque, cuando pudo volver a levantarse, mareado por los golpes y las quemaduras y el dolor de la herida sangrante en su costado, Iori se encontró a solas en la silenciosa calle vacía.


	14. En búsqueda

Su mente estaba nublada con pensamientos viscosos, como la sangre que corría entre sus dedos y empapaba las telas de su ropa. Caminaba arrastrando los pies, cada paso provocando punzadas de dolor que brotaban del desgarro en su cintura y se esparcían por todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que detenerse muchas veces, buscar un lugar donde apoyarse para no caer. La herida no era mortal, las quemaduras tampoco lo eran; pero la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a ser un problema, a pesar de que no le importaba.

Con el cuerpo encorvado y los ojos turbios, avanzaba por las calles sin rumbo determinado. Había dejado atrás el lugar de la pelea, siguiendo la dirección por donde se habían retirado los Kusanagi, esperando que fuera la dirección correcta en base a sus recuerdos fragmentados. Su memoria de la última hora estaba llena de vacíos, oscuras lagunas entre las cuales un atisbo de Kyo a su lado se convertía en una llamarada escarlata que por segunda vez lo protegía del ataque de Ash, y luego se tornaba en la imagen de Kyo suspendido en el estruendoso silencio, el brillo en sus ojos apagado de pronto, su rostro carente de expresión al comenzar a caer.

¿A quién atribuir la culpa de lo que había sucedido? ¿A Kyo, por no cumplir lo que había dicho, por no retirarse al ver que no podía invocar el fuego escarlata una segunda vez? (Pero lo había conseguido, maldito fuera, para protegerlo, dejándose completamente a merced de Ash). ¿A sí mismo, por haber perdido el control ante la mención del fuego púrpura y de su padre?

Era tarde para pensar en eso.

Se cubrió los ojos al llegar a una esquina, la callejuela por la que caminaba abriéndose en una avenida, los faros de los vehículos que circulaban deslumbrándolo. No tenía caso seguir adelante. Vagando de esa manera no iba a poder encontrar el rastro de Kyo.

Dio media vuelta, sus dedos aún haciendo presión en la herida, la otra hundiéndose en el bolsillo de su abrigo para buscar su teléfono. Se reclinó contra el muro más cercano para darle un respiro a su cuerpo. Minutos atrás, cuando había sido capaz de formular pensamientos coherentes, había probado llamar al número de Kyo, pero no había obtenido respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo, sacando el aparato, que tampoco había salido ileso de la pelea, su dedo deslizándose sobre la pantalla trizada que apenas permitía distinguir las opciones, dejando nuevas marcas húmedas sobre manchas ya secas de sangre.

Nuevamente, nadie respondió del otro lado. Lanzar el teléfono con rabia contra el suelo no era una opción; se limitó a dejarlo caer dentro de su bolsillo y retomó su camino.

* * *

Despertó en su auto sin saber cómo había llegado ahí.

Estaba en el asiento del conductor, sus extremidades ateridas debido al frío. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que su mano estaba sujetando su camisa blanca, hecha un revoltijo ensangrentado que presionaba contra su lado derecho. La herida había dejado de sangrar. Su gabardina estaba en el otro asiento, medio resbalando hacia el suelo del vehículo.

Observó por la ventanilla. Era de día. La calle se veía gris bajo los austeros rayos del sol que caían desde el cielo borrascoso. Una calle. No el estacionamiento. Las llaves del vehículo estaban en la ignición, pero no recordaba haber conducido.

Reconoció dónde estaba. Había aparcado en una de las entradas laterales de _East Side Park_. Alcanzaba a ver una pagoda alzándose por sobre las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiendo sus dedos ásperos debido a la sangre seca que los cubría. No quería volver a casa hasta hallar a Kyo. No sabía dónde empezar a buscarlo. Esa pagoda era el lugar donde Ash le había dicho que lo esperaría, cuando él decidiera entregar al Kusanagi. ¿Por qué había conducido hasta ahí?

Sabía que lo razonable era volver al departamento. Tratar sus heridas. Calmarse. Pero ¿volver? ¿A esas habitaciones vacías que no harían más que recordarle que debía estar en la calle buscando a Kyo?

Buscándolo, porque era lo único que le interesaba. Porque no podía pensar en otra cosa. Sus heridas, el mareo causado por la pérdida de sangre, las nuevas quemaduras que cubrían su piel y el dolor punzante de los golpes recibidos, todo eso le importaba un demonio. Kyo estaba arraigado en su mente y no permitía que pensara en nada más. Intentar enfocarse en otras cosas, como el bienestar de su banda —Rokku en particular—, era descartado de inmediato con un indiferente «deben estar bien». Intentar imaginar qué dirían sus compañeros cuando los viera de nuevo, cuando preguntaran qué había sido ese fuego verde, cuando pidieran explicaciones... todo aquello parecía irrelevante. En ese momento, sólo quería encontrar a Kyo.

Debía encontrarlo y luego decidir cómo conseguir que Ash devolviera el poder robado, cómo evitar que Orochi estuviera libre en ese mundo.

Iori apretó los dientes cuando un pensamiento huidizo le preguntó si realmente quería recuperar el fuego de Kyo. ¿No eran iguales, ahora?

Rechazó aquella insensatez con un movimiento de cabeza, una corta risa lóbrega escapando de su garganta. Por algún motivo, imaginar a Kyo sin fuego era incorrecto, pero imaginar al joven Kusanagi resignándose a no tener fuego era todavía peor.

Un corto sonido proveniente de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y tiró de su abrigo para buscar el aparato. Vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Rokku preguntándole dónde estaba y si se encontraba bien. En la maltratada pantalla también aparecía una notificación de decenas de llamadas perdidas, registradas durante las horas que había estado inconsciente. Con un rápido vistazo confirmó que los mensajes provenían de los miembros de _Sviesulys_ , pero, en medio de ellos, vio uno que había sido enviado desde el celular de Kyo.

Al abrirlo, todo lo que éste contenía era el nombre de un motel.

Pero era suficiente.

* * *

K' lanzó el fósforo al suelo del parking del motel después de encender su cigarrillo. Tras dar una larga y necesaria calada, se quedó observando la cartera de cerillos que tenía en la palma de su mano derecha, el nombre del alojamiento impreso en el cartón plastificado. Había intentado no ceder a aquel vicio, pero se le había hecho imposible. Su teléfono y el de Kyo no habían dejado de sonar durante toda la noche, distintos miembros del clan Kusanagi llamando para demandar saber qué había pasado, y él había respondido; de muy mala gana, pero lo había hecho. Se merecía esa pausa para fumar.

Al parecer, los Kusanagi habían sentido _algo_ en el momento en que Ash había atacado a Kyo. Sin ir muy lejos, el padre de Kyo no necesitó preguntar sobre lo ocurrido. Había sabido de inmediato que Ash había conseguido robar el fuego de los Kusanagi y, con él, la reliquia sagrada que estaba bajo protección de la familia, albergada dentro de la energía de su actual heredero. K' había tenido que hacer frente a la furia de Saisyu, soportando estoicamente los insultos y reclamos como si en él recayera la culpa de todo, porque Kyo había estado inconsciente durante las horas críticas y no había tenido que encarar los distintos niveles de ira o preocupación de sus familiares.

Lo que K' había podido concluir en base a las numerosas llamadas era que los Kusanagi de menor rango, los que no entrenaban o no poseían habilidades particulares, actualmente no podían invocar el fuego. Los más poderosos, por el contrario, aún podían hacerlo, pero con gran dificultad.

K' cerró su puño con fuerza alrededor de los cerillos para luego lanzarlos lejos, éstos perdiéndose en el cemento gris del estacionamiento. Observó sus dedos con fijeza. Se había sacado el guante rojo que solía utilizar para mantener a las flamas bajo control. Las había tentado con la libertad de arder descontroladas, pero éstas no se habían manifestado. Él tampoco podía hacer uso de su fuego, pero no le sorprendía. Su poder había sido implantado en su cuerpo usando medios artificiales y provenía directamente de los genes de Kyo. Ahora que ese fuego había sido robado, podía decirse que él había vuelto a ser la persona que era antes del experimento.

Era irónico. Durante años había arrastrado un profundo rencor por haber sido utilizado como un sujeto de pruebas y por llevar en la sangre un fuego que en cualquier momento podía volverse contra él. Sin embargo, en ese momento, quería el fuego de vuelta, porque era muy distinto odiarlo por decisión propia a que un idiota se lo arrebatara repentinamente.

Fumó por unos minutos, su espalda apoyada contra la puerta del cuarto que había alquilado en ese motel barato. Las otras habitaciones se alineaban unas tras otras a lo largo del pasillo, hasta que éste se unía con el siguiente pabellón, formando una L. No había ningún huésped a la vista, y el único movimiento provenía de los autos que surcaban raudos la carretera.

En el silencio del lugar, incluso a través de la puerta cerrada, K' oyó a Kyo tosiendo en el baño. La cantidad de sangre que Kyo había estado tosiendo desde que recuperara la consciencia le preocupaba, pero ante su sugerencia de ir a un hospital, el castaño le había hecho un gesto para quitarle importancia, viéndose bastante calmado pese a todo, como si la situación no le fuera ajena.

K' no entró a la habitación porque sabía que no serviría de nada, y siguió fumando, mientras pensaba en qué harían ahora. Kyo no había estado en condiciones de discutir ningún tipo de plan cuando despertó después de horas de inconsciencia. Había estado tan confundido que había querido atacarlo, incluso a pesar de lo débil que estaba. Cuando K' consiguió hacerlo reaccionar, Kyo había mirado la pequeña habitación de dos camas como si buscara a alguien, y, cuando habló, fue para preguntar qué había pasado con Yagami.

Lo último que K' había visto del pelirrojo había sido su silueta en medio del fuego verde de Ash Crimson, y así se lo hizo saber.

Kyo sólo había asentido con aire ausente. No preguntó sobre Ash Crimson, ni cómo había llegado ahí. En algún momento alzó una mano para probar invocar a su fuego, y había cerrado los ojos con fuerza al ver que nada ocurría. La tos había sobrevenido poco después.

K' suspiró.

¿Qué cambiaría si no se hubiese separado de Kyo la noche anterior? No había creído que algo pasaría durante el tiempo que le tomó alejar al joven rubio que acompañaba a Yagami. Era necesario sacarlo de ahí si no querían que se convirtiera en una víctima. Mientras regresaba al parking, había visto al Yagami atacando a Ash y a Kyo cayendo al suelo. Pensó que Kyo había sido herido, y que el Yagami de alguna manera tenía la culpa, pero al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta de que el joven, pese a estar inconsciente, se encontraba ileso.

No había dudado en alejarlo del lugar, usando la distracción que les daba el pelirrojo.

¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Buscar a Ash Crimson ¿y luego qué?

Un destello en la carretera llamó su atención, haciéndolo apartarse de la puerta mientras lanzaba la colilla del cigarrillo hacia un lado.

Un deportivo gris entró en el parking del hotel con un chirrido de neumáticos, enfilando hacia él sin bajar la velocidad. K' no se movió, entrecerrando los ojos al reconocer al conductor, quedándose donde estaba sin siquiera parpadear cuando el vehículo se detuvo bruscamente a centímetros de sus piernas.

Vio a Yagami descender del automóvil con gestos resueltos, y se sorprendió al ver que su camiseta púrpura estaba desgarrada, dejando entrever una herida en su cintura. Sus ropas y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero el pelirrojo se movía como si no estuviera herido. Sus pasos fueron firmes al dirigirse hacia él, un brillo amenazante en sus irises rojos.

—¿Dónde está Kyo? —exigió saber Iori en un gruñido áspero y profundo.

K', por puro instinto, se interpuso ante él, bloqueándole el camino, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, sabiendo que aquello podía acabar en una pelea, a pesar de que Kyo había insistido en que Yagami no era un enemigo.

—¿Qué quieres aquí, Yagami? —preguntó K', su voz tan hosca como la del pelirrojo, el apellido sonando como un insulto.

Sin embargo, Iori no lo miraba. Sus ojos se habían dirigido a la puerta cerrada que K' parecía querer defender.

Iori avanzó y K' cometió el error de interrumpirle el paso poniéndole una mano en el pecho y empujando, olvidando por completo que no podía usar su fuego.

Su mano fue apartada por un movimiento semejante a un zarpazo, y al segundo siguiente, K' se encontró siendo alzado del cuello, sus pies abandonando el suelo. Sintió más sorpresa que dolor cuando en ese mismo fluido movimiento Iori lo estrelló contra el cemento del parking. K' no consiguió explicarse cómo Yagami podía atacar así si estaba herido.

Fue precisamente en esa herida donde K' golpeó al pelirrojo con fuerza, apartándose de inmediato cuando, con un gruñido de dolor, Iori tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo. Algunas gotas de sangre fresca salpicaron el cemento.

K' retrocedió unos pasos, decidiendo no obedecer el impulso que le decía que debía aprovechar su ventaja sobre el Yagami. Podía ver que el pelirrojo estaba pagando por el esfuerzo que el ataque anterior había exigido a su cuerpo, su respiración se había vuelto laboriosa y su rostro había palidecido, las gotas de sangre eran ahora un hilo continuo que caía entre sus dedos.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó K' con impaciencia, deteniéndose junto a la puerta de la habitación.

Iori respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie, volviéndose hacia él, sin perder su aire amenazante.

A K' le pareció que Iori gruñía algo que podría haber sido el nombre de su primo, pero no estuvo completamente seguro.

—Cómo diablos diste con nosotros, maldito Yagami —murmuró K', más un reclamo hastiado que una pregunta.

No hubo respuesta, porque lo que siguió fue él maldiciendo en voz alta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kyo apareció en el umbral.

Incluso sabiendo que el castaño no se encontraba bien, K' se sorprendió ante su palidez. Las manchas de sangre en sus labios contrastaban fuertemente con su piel. Sus ojos castaños se veían opacos, incluso a la luz del exterior.

—Yo le pedí que viniera —dijo Kyo como respuesta a su interrogante, su voz baja y cansada, casi carente de expresión.

Kyo observó a Iori, sus ojos deteniéndose en la herida sangrante, las magulladuras en su rostro, las quemaduras en sus manos. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario. Dio un paso inestable y luego otro en dirección al auto de Iori.

—Vamos, Yagami —dijo Kyo, sin inflexión alguna en su voz, sólo ese profundo cansancio.

—Kyo, ¿qué diablos? —preguntó K' ásperamente, sujetando a Kyo por el brazo para detenerlo. Kyo se volvió y le dirigió una extraña mirada indiferente.

—Esto ya no te incumbe, vuelve a casa.

—No digas idioteces, no puedo hacer eso —protestó K' frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces quédate aquí, da igual —replicó Kyo. Su tono no fue agresivo, solamente no tenía fuerzas para una confrontación con K'—. Que estés en la ciudad no soluciona nada —agregó—. No sirvió de nada. Deberías irte.

Kyo se desasió de K'. El Yagami se había dirigido hacia el vehículo y los observaba de pie junto a la puerta del lado del conductor. No hizo ningún comentario y entró al vehículo cuando K' no intentó detener a Kyo por segunda vez.

El auto todavía no había abandonado el estacionamiento aún y K' ya marcaba un número en su celular para poner a Saisyu al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo. No intentó seguirlos. No comprendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero ver a Kyo yéndose con el Yagami no le había provocado la inquietud esperada. Es decir, ¿Yagami había acudido porque Kyo lo había pedido? ¿Y había obedecido en silencio ante un «vamos» de Kyo, la amenaza de sus ojos desaparecida? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Kyo miró hacia Iori, sintiéndose un poco mareado por el esfuerzo que había requerido caminar los pocos pasos que lo separaban del auto, sin querer que K' viera lo mal que se encontraba e hiciera alguna tontería para evitar dejarlo o ir, o, peor aun, para intentar ir con ellos.

Al bajar la mirada, vio que el interior del auto estaba manchado de sangre. Había marcas rojas en la puerta, el volante, en la gabardina de Iori que él tenía sobre las piernas. La camisa del Yagami estaba a sus pies, casi ningún centímetro de tela reteniendo su color blanco original.

—¿Estás bien? Esa herida... —murmuró Kyo débilmente, observando a Iori, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en el camino.

—No es nada —dijo Iori, su voz áspera debido a la sequedad de su garganta.

—Sí, ya veo que estás perfectam... —Kyo interrumpió su respuesta sarcástica ante un acceso de tos. Volvió su rostro hacia el lado opuesto, cubriéndose los labios con una mano, de inmediato sintiendo la tibia sangre salpicándolos. Iori no dijo nada, pero la velocidad a la que iban aumentó un poco más.

Kyo se reclinó contra el asiento cuando el acceso de tos pasó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose mareado, pero negándose a perder el conocimiento. A pesar de que no hablaron durante el camino, estar cerca de Iori le procuraba cierto alivio, en especial porque había preguntado por el pelirrojo y había obtenido como respuesta un burlón «seguramente Ash lo incineró» de parte de K'.

Había esperado ver a Iori en peores condiciones. Incluso había llegado a considerar que podía estar muerto. Le había enviado el nombre del motel a su celular, y la falta de respuesta lo había torturado por horas. Pasarse la mitad del día recuperando y perdiendo la consciencia había sido como una bendición, porque cuando no estaba despierto podía dejar de pensar en Iori.

Se había sorprendido al ver el auto de Iori aparecer en el hotel, pero se encontraba demasiado débil y no había alcanzado a salir de la habitación lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la escaramuza con K'.

Le bastó cruzar una mirada con el pelirrojo para decidir lo que quería hacer, y esa decisión implicaba no volver a permitir que Iori se alejara de él. No intentó buscar el porqué. Solamente obedeció a ese impulso, y sintió alivio cuando Iori no pidió explicaciones ni le recriminó nada.

Kyo sabía que eso vendría después, probablemente, pero, por ahora, se conformaba con saber que, a pesar de que las cosas había salido mal, Iori aún estaba cerca.

* * *

Como en un sueño, Kyo avanzó entre las formas imprecisas del pasillo, las paredes y el suelo y el brillo de las luminarias enfocándose y desenfocándose, balanceándose ante sus ojos, su cerebro sobrecargado intentando apagarse una y otra vez, pero él resistiéndose, dando un paso tras otro hasta llegar al elevador, sintiendo el brazo de Iori sosteniéndolo.

Trastabillaron al entrar en la caja metálica, Kyo notando que Iori se apoyaba con fuerza en una de las paredes para no perder el equilibrio, un jadeo escapando de entre sus labios ante el mal movimiento, que hizo que Iori se encogiera debido al dolor en su herida. Kyo intentó sostenerlo por reflejo, sin saber cuál de los dos estaba peor, y sus esfuerzos fueron agradecidos con una baja risa sardónica de parte de Iori, que expresó bastante bien la opinión de ambos sobre esa patética situación.

Consiguieron llegar al departamento, Iori dejando un rastro de gotas de sangre a su paso, y de alguna manera, Kyo se encontró en el segundo piso, siendo guiado hacia la cama, agradeciendo el poder sentarse en el borde y descansar.

Iori estaba diciendo algo, pero no captó las palabras. El pelirrojo se dirigió al baño y Kyo oyó el agua correr. Se quedó sentado en la cama sin conseguir reaccionar. Aquella habitación que debía ser familiar le parecía extraña, descolorida y oscura a pesar de que entraba luz de día por las ventanas.

Por difícil que se le hiciera aceptarlo, había perdido su fuego. Había ocurrido. De un segundo a otro, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Se había arriesgado a atacar a Ash a pesar de sentir que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, porque no podía permitir que lastimara más a Iori, y porque quería castigar al rubio después de todo lo que había dicho sobre robar el fuego púrpura. Había sido consciente de lo que hacía y de que estaba dejándose abierto a un contraataque. Había sido su decisión.

No había perdido el fuego por un inadvertido descuido, pero eso no ofrecía gran consuelo.

Dirigió la vista hacia el baño, oyendo a Iori moviéndose, pero sin poder determinar qué estaba haciendo. Apretando los dientes, se cubrió medio rostro con una mano, maldiciéndose. Había perdido su fuego, pero la sensación que prevalecía era el alivio de ver que Iori seguía vivo. Aquello no tenía sentido.

No encontraba fuerzas para sentir nada más; ni para enfurecerse por la situación, ni para buscar una solución. Era como si Ash se hubiese llevado no sólo el fuego anaranjado, sino también una parte de su voluntad. Desde que despertó en el motel con K', además del dolor y la opresión en su pecho, una extraña indiferencia se había apoderado de él, un cansancio extremo del cual no podía deshacerse.

Después de un largo rato, Kyo comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta con movimientos mecánicos. La dejó caer al suelo. Quería recostarse en la cama y dormir, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada más porque notó el sabor de la sangre intensificándose en su boca. Intentó controlarse, contenerse de toser, pero su cuerpo se sacudió con estertores dolorosos que le arrancaron un gemido involuntario. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Iori estaba ahí, una mano en su hombro para estabilizarlo, llevándose la sangre de sus labios con un paño húmedo. Kyo se lo quitó con un torpe ademán, viendo que el pelirrojo tenía su cintura a medio vendar.

—Estoy bien —dijo Kyo con tanta firmeza como fue capaz. Quiso agregar que Iori debía ocuparse de sí mismo primero, pero su voz falló.

Iori lo observó por más tiempo del necesario, claramente en desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada. Regresó al baño con pasos pesados.

Kyo ahogó sus tosidos contra la suave tela húmeda, entrecerrando sus ojos al ver cómo ésta se teñía de rojo con excesiva rapidez.

Sabía que era demasiada sangre.

Días atrás, el primer ataque de Ash, pese a que había estado incompleto, lo había afectado de forma considerable, por mucho que él había querido negarlo.

Esta vez, el ataque había tenido éxito y la sensación de algo desgarrándose en su interior se había convertido en la sensación de algo siendo arrancado a través de su pecho. Sabía que la piel de su torso estaba intacta, pero el dolor que lo agobiaba se asemejaba mucho a una herida abierta, que sangraba invisible y se llevaba sus fuerzas lenta pero inexorablemente.

Cuando el trozo de tela estuvo completamente cubierto de carmesí, la fuerza de la costumbre lo llevó a querer quemarlo. Ver que ninguna flama brotaba de sus dedos le causó una helada rabia, e hizo un intento obstinado por invocar al fuego anaranjado y luego el escarlata. No lo consiguió. Ninguna llama se encendió.

No hubo nada salvo una punzada atravesándole el pecho como una lanza afilada y cortándole el aliento.

* * *

Kyo salió de su profundo sopor al sentir un suave balanceo.

Era Iori, que se estaba dejando caer pesadamente en el espacio libre que Kyo había dejado en el lado derecho de la cama.

Volviéndose hacia él con esfuerzo, el castaño sintió el impulso de preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero no llegó a decir palabra porque la respuesta era obvia con tan sólo mirar al pelirrojo.

Iori se tendió de espaldas, sus dientes apretados y sus ojos casi cerrados. Cada gesto denotaba un cansancio tan profundo como el de Kyo, un agotamiento que no se había hecho evidente hasta que habían llegado a la privacidad del departamento.

El Yagami estaba con el torso descubierto y, a pesar de que sus ojos no podían enfocarlo con total claridad, Kyo pudo ver las quemaduras y heridas que había recibido. Ya no era sólo su brazo derecho, ahora las magulladuras y cardenales estaban por toda su piel, incluso su rostro. El vendaje que tenía alrededor de la cintura ya había comenzado a mancharse de escarlata. Su respiración se oía trabajosa, y la palidez de su semblante le preocupó, porque hacía evidente que Iori no se encontraba bien, a pesar de que no lo estaba demostrando.

Kyo bajó la mirada con pesar al ver que se parecían un poco en eso. Él tampoco quería decirle a Yagami sobre la gravedad de su propio estado; no quería mencionar que cada gota de sangre que perdía se llevaba un poco más de sus fuerzas, ni que el mundo a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más brumoso y oscuro.

No, no iba a mencionarlo a menos que Iori lo preguntara, y el pelirrojo no estaba hablando. Sólo lo observaba en silencio a través de sus párpados entrecerrados.

A pesar del agotamiento que sentía y que su cuerpo estaba exigiéndole que volviera a dormirse, Kyo sabía que debían hablar; sobre lo que Ash había dicho de robarle su fuego antes de que naciera, la forma en que Iori había reaccionado con una rabia desmedida ante la mención de su padre. Sabía que Iori debía estar pensando en eso, y deseaba ofrecerle una oportunidad para desahogarse, si quería. Sin embargo, guardó silencio cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Iori. Un lento parpadeo del pelirrojo le dijo a Kyo que no había tiempo para conversaciones porque el cansancio también estaba venciéndolo, y que pronto se quedaría dormido.

Kyo se le acercó un poco, porque Iori no se había cubierto con las sábanas y, a pesar de la calefacción permanente del departamento, el aire se sentía frío. Sin fuerzas para preocuparse por lo que hacía, cruzó su brazo sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, procurando no rozar ninguna de sus heridas, notando la tensión que le causaba hacer ese simple gesto con Iori mirándolo de ese modo.

Se sorprendió cuando Iori aceptó su cercanía, sus cuerpos encontrando una posición adecuada con naturalidad. Oyó un suspiro de Iori y luego sintió su mano posándose entre sus cabellos, atrayéndolo un poco más hacia sí. Con un estremecimiento, Kyo se dejó llevar hasta que no quedó espacio entre ellos, acurrucándose contra el pelirrojo, haciendo más estrecho su medio abrazo cuando Iori hizo una suave caricia entre sus mechones castaños.

La fatiga los venció un poco después.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Nota** :  
A la personas que han dejado reviews, ¡gracias! Si lo hicieron desde su cuenta de FFnet, les respondí mediante mensaje interno ^^.


	15. Sin tiempo

La fiebre acometió intensa al anochecer, convirtiendo el alivio del sueño en un debatir inquieto. La cercanía del cuerpo del castaño había dejado de proporcionarle alivio hacía mucho y, bajo las sábanas que Kyo había usado para cubrirlos, Iori temblaba.

No era sólo la fiebre y el frío lo que sentía. Había una punzada dentro de su cabeza latiendo intensa en todo momento que no le permitía volver a conciliar el sueño, intensificándose con el más mínimo movimiento, incluso con su respiración.

El Kusanagi estaba despierto también. Preocupado. Le había recriminado… algo. Iori no recordaba las palabras. Algo relacionado con su herida y la pérdida de sangre. El no cuidarse. Kyo sonaba molesto, pero ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas suficientes para discutir.

¿Qué tan mal debía verse, que Kyo había sentido la necesidad de velar por él a pesar de que seguía tosiendo sangre regularmente? El joven castaño incluso había ido por un paño frío para poner sobre su frente e intentar bajar la temperatura, y también por un vaso con agua y analgésicos que de nada habían servido. A Kyo, recorrer el corto trayecto al baño le había tomado una eternidad. Iori lo había visto apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para descansar unos segundos antes de estar en condiciones de seguir.

Él había querido levantarse para obligar a Kyo a volver a la cama, pero su cuerpo se había negado a responder, cobrándose el maltrato recibido.

Las manos de Kyo fueron amables pero débiles cuando lo ayudó a sentarse para beber el agua. A sus palabras bruscas exigiéndole que dejara de moverse y descansara, Kyo respondió con una sonrisa tenue, y obedeció, tendiéndose a su lado de nuevo, rodeándolo con su brazo como si fuera la única posición en la que podían estar.

Sin embargo, Iori no volvió a sentir el calor del joven. El cuerpo de Kyo era como una fría presencia junto a él. Cuando tomó la mano del castaño, sus dedos eran trozos de hielo; no se entibiaron cuando Iori los acercó a su mejilla, para que se llevaran un poco del calor ardiente de la fiebre.

Iori no creyó que podría volver a dormir, pero tal vez estaba subestimando al agotamiento de su cuerpo, porque, cuando volvió en sí, la iluminación en el departamento era distinta y Kyo no estaba ahí.

Se le hizo imposible determinar qué hora era. En su mente ofuscada, no había transcurrido más tiempo que un parpadeo. El cielo estaba oscuro tras las ventanas, pero él flotaba en un sopor atemporal, el dolor en su cabeza reunido tras sus ojos, la sed agobiándolo.

Se levantó con lentitud, su corazón acelerándose con ese simple movimiento, la herida en su costado provocándole una oleada de dolor. Los vendajes estaban húmedos de sangre, pero no tenía energías para pensar siquiera en cambiarlos.

Levantarse de la cama le costó excesivo esfuerzo, y, una vez de pie, tuvo que extender una mano para apoyarse en la pared y mantener el equilibrio. Con la mirada buscó a Kyo, pero no había rastros de él. Si estaba en algún lugar, debía ser dentro del baño. La luz estaba encendida, la puerta abierta.

Dio un paso y el departamento se deslizó ante sus ojos, ladeándose y ondulándose y comenzando a girar. Maldijo para sí por haberse dejado herir, y maldijo a Kyo por no quedarse quieto.

Al llegar bajo el dintel, la iluminación lo cegó por unos segundos. Cuando su vista se aclaró, el primer color que su mente registró fue el rojo. Había sangre en el lavamanos, sangre en la repisa del lavabo.

Sangre ante el cuerpo de Kyo en el suelo.

* * *

Kyo no reaccionó hasta llegada la mañana, cuando Iori comenzaba a pensar que el joven tal vez ya no despertaría.

Desorientado, el Kusanagi se conformó con observar lo que tenía delante sin moverse, las sábanas que lo cubrían desordenadas y salpicadas de manchas escarlata.

El aroma de la sangre estaba en todas partes, mezclándose con el olor a humo de un cigarrillo encendido.

Oyó cuando la brasa del cigarro ardió intensa durante una calada. Muy cerca, casi sobre él. Intentó volver el rostro, y entonces sintió que había una mano descansando entre sus cabellos.

Poco a poco fue notando los detalles. El frío que sentía, a pesar de que también percibía el calor ardiente de un cuerpo cercano. No era en almohadas donde estaba apoyada su cabeza, sino en el regazo de Iori. El pelirrojo estaba sentado con la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama, fumando. El olor a sangre provenía de su herida, de los vendajes empapados.

Kyo se volvió ligeramente. Vio el rostro pálido del pelirrojo, su piel y sus cabellos húmedos de sudor. Indolente, fumaba como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada fuera de lo común. Había una botella de agua medio vacía a su lado, un vaso volcado en el velador.

Kyo alzó la vista lo suficiente para que su mirada se cruzara con la de Iori, pero tuvo que apartarla pronto al ver que había un inexplicable rencor oscureciendo sus irises rojos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, la mano en sus cabellos hizo una breve caricia.

—Debes volver a vendar tu herida —murmuró Kyo en un bajo reproche, fijando la mirada en un punto lejano del departamento, gris bajo la débil luz de la mañana. La respuesta de Iori fue silencio—. Te vas a desangrar —gruñó Kyo.

—Seremos dos —fue la respuesta de Iori.

Kyo intentó reír ante el absurdo, y el sonido que salió fue un tosido. Los dedos de Iori se cerraron en su cabello, pero Kyo no se tensó, ni siquiera registró el dolor. Ese gesto le era ya tan familiar que bien podría haber sido una caricia.

Lo correspondió descansando su mano sobre la pierna de Iori, haciendo una leve presión. Iori no se había cambiado de ropas. Seguía con los pantalones negros con que había ido al concierto, la tela estaba manchada con sangre seca.

Ambos estaban con sus ropas del día anterior, y Kyo cerró los ojos con pesar porque eso le confirmaba que Iori estaba tan agotado como él, si no le importaba no quitarse de encima aquellas prendas ensangrentadas.

Kyo exhaló suavemente. Durante la noche, a solas en el baño, había sufrido un ataque tan intenso, su cuerpo había convulsionado de tal forma ante la violenta pérdida de sangre, que no había creído que volvería a ver la luz del día. Al sumirse en la inconsciencia, había estado seguro de que así era como acababa todo. No en una pelea espectacular, ni en manos de Iori. Sólo él en el silencio, con su sangre extendiéndose por el suelo, privado de su fuego, de la energía dorada tan estrechamente ligada a su vida.

No había esperado despertar y encontrarse en el regazo de Iori, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, con esa extraña calma en el ambiente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Iori de pronto, la inflexión de su voz diciéndole a Kyo que Iori ya conocía la respuesta. Que la conocía tan bien como él, y que formulaba aquella interrogante por si existía la más mínima posibilidad de una respuesta distinta.

—Mal —murmuró Kyo, pensado en cuánto le hubiera gustado poder ser capaz de mentirle al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Mi fuego? —Kyo rió, porque, por alguna razón, esa respuesta le hizo gracia. Quizá la idea de que podía morir comenzaba a hacerlo desvariar—. No tiene sentido... —continuó el castaño en un murmullo, su mirada desenfocándose—. Tú no tienes tu fuego y... no te ha afectado. Sigues vivo.

No hablaron por unos segundos. Kyo sintió que sus ojos se cerraban ante la caricia que había recomenzado entre sus cabellos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ash te había ofrecido el fuego púrpura? —susurró Kyo, resistiéndose al sueño.

—No vi la necesidad.

Kyo recordó el repentino cambio que se había obrado en Iori la tarde en que llegó con el brazo lastimado. Su odio y su rabia y la profunda frustración cuando había dicho que no iba a permitir que él fuera en busca de Ash. Todo había cobrado sentido en el momento en que oyó al rubio decir que el fuego era la recompensa si Iori lo entregaba.

Ahora Iori hablaba como si aquello le fuera indiferente, pero Kyo sabía que, en el fondo, no lo era. Se trataba de _su_ fuego, al fin y al cabo. El fuego de los Yagami. Quizá Iori había vivido convencido de que el fuego, o su padre, o su clan, no importaban, pero Kyo había visto cuánto le había costado a Iori contenerse de atacar a Ash cuando el rubio había hecho mofa de todo aquello. Iori había estado concentrado en ganar tiempo para que él pudiera invocar el fuego escarlata, pero había llegado un punto en que su ira acumulada simplemente se había desencadenado y Kyo no lo culpaba. Al contrario, le sorprendía que hubiese podido contenerse tanto.

—Al menos debiste... —intentó protestar Kyo.

—No había necesidad —repitió Iori, interrumpiéndolo a pesar de que su voz fue apenas audible—. No si tú eras el precio.

Kyo entreabrió los labios al oírlo, aún sin poder acostumbrarse a que Iori fuera capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas con total honestidad, sintiendo una mezcla de placer y pesar en su interior. Yagami lo había elegido a él. No al fuego púrpura. Él.

Se incorporó con esfuerzo, volviéndose hacia Iori, quien lo sostuvo cuando Kyo medio se inclinó y medio cayó en su dirección. El castaño sintió el intenso calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Iori, la fiebre ardiendo desatendida. Apoyar sus manos heladas contra su pecho le recordó brevemente a la sensación del fuego entre sus dedos, pero, a pesar del cercano calor, aun así sintió el escalofrío que corrió por su espalda cuando se encontró con los ojos carmesí de Iori siguiendo cada uno de sus débiles movimientos, sus irises un poco vidriosos debido a la fiebre, pero sin perder su habitual intensidad.

Kyo se inclinó sin apartar la mirada, plenamente consciente de que Iori lo sostenía pero no lo guiaba, y sólo cerró los ojos cuando sus labios rozaron los de Iori tentativamente, sus respiraciones mezclándose un breve instante antes de que Kyo continuara el beso, los labios de Iori cediendo bajo los suyos, correspondiéndolo con inusitada suavidad, y Kyo sintiendo el comienzo de una sonrisa cuando él retribuyó aquella gentileza ahondando el beso con brusquedad.

El sabor de la sangre se mezcló con las notas de humo en los labios del pelirrojo. Kyo notó las manos de Iori atrayéndolo aun más hacia sí, sin que la debilidad o la fiebre o las heridas parecieran importarle, manteniéndolo cerca mientras se dejaba besar, permitiéndole invadir su boca sin la agresividad que había caracterizado a los besos anteriores, perdiéndose en la sensación, disfrutando.

Kyo lamió aquellos labios, los mordió suavemente, buscando provocar a Iori para que devolviera el beso como era debido, sintiendo satisfacción cuando consiguió un gruñido de placer de su parte, pero se detuvo abruptamente ante un simple gesto de Iori, una de las manos del pelirrojo haciendo una suave caricia en su espalda llena de sutil abatimiento, que lo hizo apartarse de Iori para poder mirarlo un momento a los ojos, sorprendido, antes de rodearlo con sus brazos.

Lo estrechó con tanta fuerza como se lo permitió el cansancio, y no dejó de hacerlo ni siquiera cuando notó cómo todo el cuerpo de Iori se ponía rígido ante aquella repentina demostración de afecto.

Kyo esperó a que el pelirrojo lo hiciera a un lado, pero los segundos transcurrieron y nada ocurrió. Oyó una leve risa apagada de Iori, más una vibración contra su pecho que un sonido audible, y luego sintió cómo Iori se apoyaba en él mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos, casi con resignación.

—Estúpido Kusanagi —murmuró Iori, su voz sonando extenuada.

Kyo asintió, sin dejar de abrazarlo, sin poder evitar disfrutar del calor de la piel de Iori contra el frío que lo invadía.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó Kyo en un susurro levemente burlón.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —fue la respuesta, impaciente, pero en un susurro también, las voces de ambos muy bajas, sin romper la quietud de la habitación.

—De no aceptar el fuego púrpura, ahora que Ash logró su objetivo de todos modos.

—¿Acaso no estás aquí?

Kyo sonrió ante su franqueza.

—Pero por cuánto tiempo —murmuró antes de poder medir sus palabras.

El abrazo de Iori se aflojó. El pelirrojo lo apartó para mirarlo, su rostro molesto.

—¿No estarás hablando de morir, Kusanagi? —preguntó con voz hosca.

Kyo bajó la mirada. Sentía sus propios brazos pesados y fríos ahora que no estaban alrededor de Iori. Pensó en la sangre que cubría el suelo del baño. Iori la había visto cuando lo había traído a la cama, debía saber lo que eso significaba. Era demasiada sangre. ¿Cuánto más iba a poder aguantar en esas condiciones? ¿Un día?

—¿Piensas dejarte morir después de repetirme que yo debo matarte? —preguntó Iori en un murmullo irritado.

—Podrías matarme ahor… —empezó a ofrecer Kyo, pero se interrumpió bruscamente al ver la expresión que adoptó el rostro de Iori—. Es una broma —se apresuró a decir—. Era una broma, Yagami —aseguró, posando su mano en el pecho de Iori en un ademán apaciguador. Kyo tuvo la impresión de que Iori lo habría golpeado si hubiese tenido fuerza suficiente—. Estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo siento.

Iori se reclinó nuevamente contra la cabecera de la cama, un exhausto suspiro fastidiado escapando de sus labios, pero Kyo de algún modo supo que estaba perdonado cuando Iori le dirigió una mirada en la que parecía preguntarse por qué, además de todos sus problemas, tenía que lidiar también con sus estupideces.

Kyo le sonrió con algo de culpabilidad antes de recostarse nuevamente en su regazo.

—No pienso «dejarme morir». Sería un desperdicio —murmuró, permitiendo que el agotamiento lo invadiera. Había resistido bastante tiempo y se merecía descansar unos minutos—. Con lo bien que se está contigo —agregó en un susurro burlón, cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Iori esperó hasta que la respiración de Kyo le dijo que el joven se había dormido y sólo entonces se permitió un gruñido apagado de dolor. Se llevó una mano al rostro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin poder ignorar la presión que pulsaba en su cabeza y que no hacía más que intensificarse. Ya no estaba seguro de que aquel dolor fuera producto de la fiebre. Sus pensamientos flotaban en una densa bruma que había comenzado durante la pelea con Ash, que no cedía, que sólo se apartaba cuando su atención estaba puesta en Kyo.

Bajó la mirada hacia el joven dormido en su regazo, el perfil claramente delineado contra la tela negra de sus manchados pantalones, la piel blanca como el papel, un rastro de sangre en la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos.

Despacio, Iori apartó las hebras castañas del cabello de Kyo. Sus dedos rozaron la piel fría de su mejilla. Tan fría. Era como si su fuego se hubiese llevado el calor y las fuerzas del joven, y no comprendía la razón.

Ash había revelado que había robado su fuego púrpura años atrás. Iori sabía que debía odiarlo por eso, que lo normal habría sido querer buscar venganza, pero no conseguía reunir la voluntad suficiente. En todo lo que podía centrarse era que la falta del fuego nunca le había afectado como estaba afectando a Kyo.

Dejar que el Kusanagi descansara y durmiera por horas no estaba sirviendo de nada. Al contrario, cada vez que Kyo despertaba se encontraba más débil. A pesar de que el Kusanagi aún fuera capaz de sonreírle y hacer bromas irritantes, o de besarlo de una manera que habría llevado a algo más si no hubiesen estado ambos en tan lamentable estado, Iori podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo con su organismo. Kyo podía decir que no tenía intenciones de morir, pero ¿cuánto más podía aguantar?

Hubo un leve temblor en el castaño y luego Iori lo sintió toser débilmente. Por reflejo le acarició el cabello, esperando que el acceso pasara, sin poder hacer más. El Kusanagi debió percibir la caricia, porque entreabrió sus ojos un momento. Iori odió la opacidad que se había asentado en sus irises, la forma en que apagaba su mirada.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Kyo en un susurro cansado, esbozando una leve sonrisa que pretendía ser convincente.

—No lo estás —gruñó Iori, pero Kyo ya había vuelto a dormirse.

La mano que tenía en el cabello de Kyo bajó por la mejilla del joven hasta sus labios, sintiendo su respiración, irregular, superficial.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Iori cubrió a Kyo con las sábanas, mirándolo una última vez antes de levantarse despacio. De inmediato se llevó una mano a la cabeza, maldiciendo en voz alta, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. A tientas, sacó un abrigo del armario, algo que fuera suficiente para ocultar el vendaje ensangrentado de su cintura.

Bajó las escaleras teniendo que descansar cada dos peldaños. Por irracional que fuera lo que planeaba hacer, era mejor que quedarse en la cama mirando cómo el Kusanagi empeoraba.

Pudo ir de la escalera a la puerta de salida, recorrer el pasillo exterior y llamar al elevador, sin caer. En el garaje del edificio, pasó unos minutos recuperando el aliento, apoyado en la carrocería de su automóvil.

Mantenerse consciente durante el trayecto hasta el parque probó ser más difícil, pero su determinación (¿o era su insensatez?) prevaleció y pronto los altos árboles desnudos y la pagoda de _East Side Park_ se alzaron ante él.

Evitó a las personas que paseaban por el parque, y ellas lo evitaron con el mismo empeño a él, tomándolo probablemente por alguien que estaba drogado o ebrio debido a sus pasos inestables, la mirada vidriosa en sus ojos.

Ash había mencionado que la pagoda era el punto de encuentro específico, pero una mirada a la construcción le bastó para saber que no podía quedarse ahí. Había demasiada gente, formando una fila para entrar, tomándose fotografías en los balcones de aquella burda imitación de edificación oriental, pintada con absurdos patrones moriscos y decorada con desacertados vitrales multicolores. Sólo alguien como Ash podía compararla con un templo japonés.

Alejándose de ahí, pronto perdió la noción del tiempo que pasó vagando en los senderos ondulantes del parque, buscando una señal que le explicara por qué Ash había elegido ese sector específicamente. ¿Era un lugar de poder? ¿Escondía un vórtice de energía que Ash u Orochi pensaban explotar?

De seguro el rubio debía haber tenido el parque bajo vigilancia días atrás, pero ahora que había conseguido el fuego de Kyo, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que siguiera ahí?

Pocas. O nulas. Pero Iori había acudido porque ese parque era el único sitio en la ciudad que guardaba alguna relación con Ash. Era donde su búsqueda debía empezar y, si no conseguía dar con el rubio, era donde terminaría. Sin más opciones, quizá acabaría contactando a los Kusanagi, por si había algo que ellos pudieran hacer.

Intentar contactar no sólo a Ash, sino también a los Kusanagi... Kyo iba a ser capaz de hacerle llegar a ese nivel...

Exhausto, se dejó caer en una banca vacía en el parque, respirando con dificultad por entre sus labios entreabiertos. La brisa fría jugó con sus cabellos. Se sintió helada contra su piel afiebrada, filtrándose por debajo de su abrigo. Iori maldijo porque había dejado los cigarrillos olvidados en el departamento. Pensó en si Kyo habría despertado, si se estaría preguntando a dónde habría ido. Quizá llamar al _concierge_ para que vigilara a Kyo no habría sido una mala idea, a pesar de que, horas atrás, permitir que alguien viera a Kyo tan débil se le había hecho inaceptable.

No estaba pensando con claridad. En el estado en que se encontraba, tomar decisiones equivocadas era demasiado fácil.

Los faroles en ese rincón desierto del parque le anunciaron que la tarde casi había acabado. Observó las luces volverse más intensas a medida que el manto de la noche caía a su alrededor.

Varios minutos después, se levantó para volver a casa, molesto consigo mismo por haber creído que serviría de algo ir a ese lugar.

Dio unos pasos y se detuvo en seco al ver una figura sentada en silencio sobre el cerco de madera que bordeaba uno de los jardines del parque. Su cabello rubio y lacio caía sobre sus hombros y se sacudía con la brisa, dejando entrever ocasionalmente una horrible herida abierta en su mejilla.

—No creí que fueras tú cuando me informaron que había alguien sospechoso rondando en el parque, pero verte en ese estado tan patético ha hecho que venir a comprobarlo valiera la pena —dijo Ash como saludo, sus ojos celestes brillando burlones.

Todo lo que Iori sintió al verlo fueron unas ganas irreprimibles de hacerlo sufrir, a pesar de que ése no era su propósito inicial.

Ash bajó del cerco y caminó hacia él, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente. Sus movimientos fueron un poco lentos. Las heridas en su rostro no parecían estar sanando tan rápidamente como en ocasiones anteriores.

—¿Qué quieres, Yagami? —suspiró Ash—. ¿Vienes a pedir tu recompensa? Porque me pareció que estabas del lado de Kusanagi la última vez, cuando estabas intentando matarme.

El rubio hizo un pequeño mohín porque los largos mechones rojos de Iori le dificultaban ver su expresión. Los ojos del Yagami quedaban en la sombra, imposibles de leer.

La réplica fue un gruñido, la voz de Iori tan profunda que Ash creyó oír mal. ¿Había dicho «fuego del Kusanagi»?

—¿Quieres el fuego anaranjado? —preguntó el rubio, incrédulo—. ¿Te golpeé muy fuerte en la cabeza? Creo que te has equivocado de familia. —Ash rió. En la tranquilidad del parque, oyó la respiración de Iori, un profundo jadeo trabajoso que salía de sus labios entreabiertos—. Kyo debe estar muy mal, ¿verdad? No esperaba que reaccionara así cuando le quité las flamas. Quién iba a pensar que el heredero de los Kusanagi pudiera ser tan débil. Dime, ¿te ha dado lástima? ¿Estás aquí porque quieres ayudarlo?

Ash vio el cambio en la postura del Yagami, incluso cuando no podía ver su rostro.

—¿De qué me sirve Kusanagi _así_? —gruñó el pelirrojo con una voz tan cargada de rabia que Ash dejó de sonreír.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Ash, sorprendido, sus ojos súbitamente calculadores—. Hablas en serio —se respondió a sí mismo—. Realmente. Y es una buena pregunta —dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Iori de arriba abajo, apreciando sus heridas como si él no hubiese sido el causante—. Y la respuesta es simple, el Kusanagi no nos sirve para nada. Ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a Orochi. Es demasiado débil.

Ash dio un paso hacia adelante y se detuvo. Sus ojos celestes seguían examinando al pelirrojo, inquisitivos. Iori no se movió.

—Lo supe cuando le quité sus flamas y lo vi caer —explicó Ash—. Es débil. Eso no debía pasar. Mírate. Tú, sin fuego, eres más fuerte que él. Sano y fuerte. Quizá los rezos de tu madre fueron oídos por los dioses. —Ash no pudo contener una leve risa. Se acercó otro paso—. Te interesa el fuego de los Kusanagi, ¿eh? Dime, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio de lo que pides?

Su pregunta pendió en el aire y a ella siguió un profundo silencio, interrumpido sólo por la respiración del pelirrojo.

Ash ladeó su rostro. Con una confianza nacida de la convicción, Ash recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del Yagami. Se detuvo frente a él, sonriendo cuando el pelirrojo no hizo ningún gesto para atacarlo. Percibió el calor que brotaba de su cuerpo debilitado. Encontró su mirada, oscura y amenazante y enfurecida, y comprendió lo que iba a suceder, porque conocía esa mirada. Iori no era el primer Yagami que se presentaba ante un mensajero de Orochi portando esa expresión.

No había estado _tan_ equivocado con respecto a Iori.

La historia se repetía. Lo llevaba en su sangre, después de todo.

En su familia, recurrir a Orochi siempre era una opción.

—¿Quieres hacer un pacto, Yagami? —preguntó.

* * *

Kyo tiritaba debido al frío, a pesar de que se encontraba cubierto hasta el cuello por las sábanas. Aunque su mente estaba confusa, lo primero que hizo fue extender su brazo buscando a Iori, y maldijo por lo bajo al encontrar la cama vacía y las sábanas heladas.

Lo segundo que hizo fue exhalar despacio, porque le había parecido que su aliento formaba una nube blanca ante su rostro.

Se envolvió mejor en las sábanas al darse cuenta de que el frío no provenía de su debilidad, sino de la temperatura del departamento. Tal vez la calefacción había fallado, quizá Iori no estaba con él porque se encontraba verificando qué ocurría...

Kyo recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando al pelirrojo. La única luz encendida provenía de la débil lámpara del velador. Alrededor de la cama todo estaba en penumbra. La oscuridad era tan densa que no permitía ver ni un atisbo de los muebles, ni el borde de las ventanas, ni la iluminación de la ciudad en el exterior. Se preguntó si sus ojos le estaban jugando malas pasadas.

Parpadeó, pero la oscuridad continuó invariable.

Excepto por una leve ondulación en el límite mismo entre la luz y la sombra. Una presencia o presencias malignas que lo observaban en silencio, y que absorbían la luz y el calor del ambiente, que sacudían espesos filamentos negros queriendo tocarlo, pero retrocediendo ante el brillo dorado de la lámpara.

Kyo intentó levantarse para enfrentarla, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

Hubo un crujido y un estallido, y el bulbo de la lámpara reventó, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad. Kyo sintió los filamentos negros como tentáculos cerrándose alrededor de su cuello. Tosió, luchando por respirar.

* * *

—Kyo...

Kyo jadeó, sus manos en su cuello, arañando en su desesperación por conseguir algo de oxígeno, sintiendo su garganta llena de sangre.

Iori estaba de pie junto a la cama y acababa de encender la lámpara. El pelirrojo lo ayudó a incorporarse, sujetándolo con firmeza mientras él tosía y se atragantaba y batallaba débilmente porque no sabía si lo que sentía a su alrededor eran los brazos de Iori o la oscuridad agobiante de la pesadilla.

—Respira —ordenó Iori, sujetándolo mejor, hasta que Kyo dejó de forcejear y obedeció, apoyándose contra su pecho, tomando bocanadas de aire, mientras sus ojos recorrían el piso, viendo la familiar decoración de la sala y la cocina, y las ventanas por las que se podía ver el paisaje nocturno. No hacía frío. Podía sentir la tibieza del ambiente contra su piel helada.

Un sueño, se dijo. Sólo un sueño.

—Estoy bien —susurró cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, pero no intentó apartarse, se quedó contra Iori, disfrutando de la cercanía del joven, agradeciendo que estuviera ahí y no perdido en alguna copia onírica de la realidad.

Sin embargo, a medida que el momento se prolongaba, pequeños detalles incongruentes fueron entrando en su mente uno a uno: el abrigo negro que Iori vestía sobre su torso desnudo, como si fuera a salir a la calle, o como si llegara de algún lugar; su cintura, libre de vendajes, la piel intacta, sin un rastro de la herida causada por Ash; su rostro ya no estaba pálido; sus ojos eran intensos, sin el brillo vidrioso que habían adoptado debido a la fiebre.

Kyo apoyó su mano en el pecho de Iori. La fiebre había desaparecido, sí, junto con todas las heridas que habían cubierto al joven momentos (¿horas?, ¿días?) atrás.

Confuso, Kyo bajó la mirada. ¿Cuánto llevaba inconsciente?

Buscando un punto de referencia para calcular el paso del tiempo, vio que las sábanas seguían salpicadas de sangre seca, la botella de agua medio vacía aún estaba a su lado. El vaso en el velador seguía volcado, sin que nadie se hubiese preocupado por enderezarlo. Su ropa era la misma que la de la noche del concierto. Los pantalones de Iori eran los que había visto antes, cubiertos de sangre seca disimulada por la tela oscura.

Frunció el ceño, un mal presentimiento embargándolo, de inmediato alzando la vista hacia el rostro de Iori, pero sin saber qué esperaba ver en él.

Lo observó, llevando una mano a la mejilla del joven, Iori permitiéndole el gesto sin apartar su mirada. Kyo acarició la tersa piel que antes había estado magullada; apartó los mechones rojos, suaves, ya no húmedos debido a la fiebre. La expresión de Iori era la de días atrás, sus ojos observándolo calmados, dándole tiempo de examinarlo, pero Kyo sabía que estaba pasando algo por alto. Iori estaba bien, su herida, todas sus heridas, habían sanado. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esa intensa angustia encrespándose en su interior?

Al dejar ir el cabello del joven, notó que hasta la antigua cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo había desaparecido.

Su mano se apartó trémula y Kyo entreabrió los labios, su instinto diciéndole que quien estaba con él no era el Iori que conocía, aunque se comportara como él, aunque su mirada fuera la misma.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Kyo con voz tensa.

La expresión de Iori no varió, como si esperara esa pregunta.

El pelirrojo le mostró su mano derecha.

Una suave flama púrpura se encendió entre sus dedos.

* * *

.

.

He recibido un fanart de mi escena preferida del Capítulo 11: el abrazo que no es un abrazo, pero sí lo es. Quizá.  
Lo comparto aquí: darkcrimson PUNTO net SLASH shades/?attachment_id=243


	16. Al confiar

El fuego.

Ardiendo violáceo, casi blanco, y luego purpúreo, dócil, luego salvaje, su aspecto frío, pero liberando un calor intenso, reflejándose en los ojos de Iori, provocando que inquietantes sombras danzaran sobre su rostro.

Y Kyo, en medio de su sorpresa y su angustia por lo que ese fuego significaba, se encontró pensando en lo correcto que se sentía verlo arder en la mano de Iori, en la perfecta imagen que era Iori sentado en el borde de la cama, medio vuelto hacia él, observando el fuego con un semblante inexpresivo donde él, a fuerza de conocerlo, podía entrever una invisible satisfacción.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Kyo, su voz débil, sin querer pensar en lo que Iori había dado a cambio del fuego, pero siendo incapaz de reprochárselo.

—¿Te sorprende tanto? —preguntó Iori en tono bajo, cerrando su mano y extinguiendo la flama, llevando esa misma mano hacia el rostro de Kyo hasta acunar su mejilla, Kyo sintiendo el intenso calor del fuego a través de la caricia—. ¿Vas a decir que no lo esperabas de un Yagami?

Kyo bajó la mirada un momento. Negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿por qué ahora? —preguntó el castaño.

Iori no alcanzó a explicar, porque Kyo lo interrumpió al cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apartar su rostro bruscamente, cubriéndose los labios con una mano, su cuerpo exhausto comenzando a sacudirse con violencia, gotas de húmedo escarlata salpicando en las sábanas.

Iori esperó a que el acceso pasara, mirando a Kyo apoyarse en el colchón y limpiarse los labios con un gesto molesto de su mano mientras jadeaba.

—¿Realmente creías —preguntó Iori en un murmullo muy bajo— que me limitaría a verte morir?

Kyo se volvió hacia él, respirando con dificultad, la honestidad de Iori dejándolo sin saber qué decir una vez más. Quiso asegurarle al pelirrojo que no estaba muriendo, por mucho que no estuviera seguro de si esa afirmación era completamente cierta, pero Iori no esperó a que hablara.

El pelirrojo le mostró su mano abierta en silencio, e invocó al fuego nuevamente. Esta vez, la flama fue cálida y anaranjada, ardiendo inquieta.

Kyo entreabrió los labios, perplejo al ver que Iori también estaba en posesión de su poder. Negó con fuerza, sin querer pensar en lo que eso significaba, pero al mismo tiempo sintió a su cuerpo reaccionar ante la cercanía del fuego, su organismo sabiendo que aquella energía le pertenecía, queriéndola de vuelta.

Iori observó cómo la flama ardía y se ondulaba hacia Kyo, como si el fuego también supiera que su lugar era con él, pero el efecto pasó pronto, y la llama continuó ardiendo indiferente a su presencia.

—Debes aceptarlo para que vuelva a ser tuyo, Kyo —indicó Iori con voz queda, observando con fijeza el brillo anaranjado reflejándose en los irises oscuros del joven.

Kyo miró en los ojos del Yagami, las palabras fallándole.

—No voy a hacer un maldito pacto con Orochi —se obligó a replicar con aspereza, pero dolorosamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, consciente de que Iori había traído el fuego para él.

—Estúpido Kusanagi —suspiró Iori, dejando que la flama brillara intensa, tentadora—. Sólo debes aceptar. El pacto lo hice yo.

Kyo negó, sintió un escalofrío ante lo despreocupada que sonaba la voz del pelirrojo, la forma en que simplificaba un acuerdo celebrado con una deidad malévola.

—«Confía en mí», ¿es lo que quieres oírme decir? —preguntó Iori con sarcasmo ante su reticencia, cerrando su mano en un puño, el fuego desapareciendo al instante.

Kyo volvió a negar, su mirada endurecida por las dudas que bullían en su interior, los sentimientos contradictorios que Iori le causaba con tanta facilidad. Quería recriminarle, decirle que había cometido una estupidez, pero ningún reproche salía de sus labios.

—Confío en ti —murmuró Kyo finalmente, de mala gana—. Pero no en Orochi.

Iori guardó silencio. La reacción de Kyo era comprensible. Habría sido más extraño que aceptara el fuego anaranjado sin protestar.

El pelirrojo buscó la caja de cigarrillos en el velador. Encendió uno mientras Kyo lo observaba. No usó el mechero. El borde del tabaco ardió ante una pequeña flama púrpura.

* * *

Iori fumó. Exhaló lejos de Kyo, a pesar de que los tosidos que volvían a recomenzar en el joven nada tenían que ver con el humo del cigarro. Esperó a que este ataque también pasara.

—Orochi no sólo quería el fuego de tu familia —habló el pelirrojo cuando Kyo se calmó, observando al castaño, su pecho que subía y bajaba agitado—. Quería poseerte. Usarte para matar a todo tu clan. —Iori dio una larga calada, sin dejar de mirar el pálido rostro del joven, agraviado ante aquella información—. Desistió de esa idea al ver el daño que te causó al quitarte tu poder. Si no eras capaz de resistir eso, tu organismo colapsaría ante la presencia de la energía de Orochi en tu interior.

Kyo sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, perturbado ante las palabras de Iori y la indiferencia con la que hablaba.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —exigió saber.

—Sin un huésped adecuado para su dios, a Ash no le quedó más que permanecer en la ciudad —continuó Iori, mirando el cigarrillo unos segundos, como si Kyo no hubiese intervenido—. Antes me había dicho dónde encontrarlo.

—Iori... —murmuró Kyo, sin gustarle hacia dónde estaba yendo la narración del Yagami. No tenía sentido que Ash le hubiera dado no sólo el fuego púrpura, sino también el fuego de los Kusanagi, después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para robarlos. No tenía sentido, a menos que...

—Le di lo que necesitaba —asintió Iori, clavando su mirada en Kyo, su voz tranquila y un poco distante.

—¿Dejaste que...?

—A cambio de algo que me pertenece —terminó el pelirrojo.

Kyo se estremeció ante su mirada desafiante; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rehuir su contacto cuando Iori extendió una mano hacia él y apartó algunos mechones castaños que caían sobre su frente.

—¿Dejaste que Orochi te poseyera...? —susurró el Kusanagi, su garganta seca.

Iori acarició su mejilla, sin confirmarlo, sin negarlo.

—Tú te lo buscaste, Kyo —murmuró—. No tenías idea de lo que pedías. Te advertí que era peligroso. Y no escuchaste.

Kyo alzó una fría mano temblorosa y la posó sobre la de Iori. Cerró sus ojos, abatido, inclinándose hacia la caricia a pesar de saber que lo que debía estar haciendo era apartarse, encarar a Iori, recriminarle.

Iori se veía en paz con su decisión, pero Kyo no conseguía aceptarlo. No podía creer que Iori hubiese llegado a ese extremo. Que la falta de su fuego pudiera matarlo no era razón suficiente para cometer esa locura.

¿Quién era el que estaba ahí, con él? ¿Era realmente Iori, o una sombra del pelirrojo, controlada por Orochi?

Descubrió que la respuesta a esas preguntas le daba igual. El efecto que Iori provocaba en él se mantenía invariable, nublando su juicio. Por eso permitía que lo tocara. Por eso no podía apartarse.

El único cambio en aquellas intensas emociones era que ahora estaban marcadas por una dolorosa desesperación.

—¿Qué has hecho, Yagami? —siseó Kyo con profunda amargura.

—Complacerte —fue la queda respuesta, que hizo que el castaño abriera los ojos, confuso, sorprendido—. Acepta el fuego, Kyo —murmuró el pelirrojo, sin dejar de acariciar la pálida mejilla del Kusanagi—. Acéptalo. No te preocupes por Orochi.

Kyo negó, con menos convicción esta vez.

—Él es mi problema —dijo Iori, su voz bajando incluso más—. Confía en mí —murmuró, y Kyo no supo si lo decía en serio o si se burlaba de él.

—Eres un idiota, Yagami —dijo Kyo en un murmullo también—. No sabes lo que has hecho.

Iori rió, bajo.

—Entonces somos dos —susurró.

* * *

Kyo jadeó, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, la mano de Iori aprisionándolo contra el colchón, las suyas arañando la muñeca de Iori, un gemido de dolor escapando de sus labios cuando la energía anaranjada pasó de los dedos del pelirrojo a su cuerpo, provocándole una punzada en el corazón y extendiéndose violenta, produciéndole una oleada de dolor que le arrancó un grito ahogado. Llegó a pensar que había cometido un error, que aquello no era su energía volviendo a él, sino él siendo poseído a traición, a pesar de que en alguna parte de su mente sabía que, para que una posesión fuera completamente efectiva, era necesaria la autorización voluntaria y explícita del huésped, cosa que él no había dado, ni remotamente.

—No estás respirando —dijo la voz de Iori.

—Maldito, Yagam... —gruñó Kyo, forcejeando porque la mano de Iori estaba oprimiendo demasiado su pecho.

El mundo a su alrededor parpadeó y se oscureció.

* * *

Al volver en sí, Iori continuaba en la misma posición, su mano aún sobre su pecho, el brillo de la energía apagándose despacio. Su expresión concentrada se relajó y, de pronto, así como había comenzado, el cálido flujo quedó interrumpido.

El alivio fue inmediato. El dolor se disipó. Kyo tomó bocanadas de aire sólo por el placer de sentir que podía respirar con libertad. Un cosquilleo agradable invadió sus extremidades, la sensación tan familiar de su energía.

Iori apartó su mano. Kyo siguió su movimiento, un recelo irreprimible asomando a sus ojos, temiendo que, ahora que la transferencia de energía había acabado y que el pacto hecho por Iori se había cumplido, la presencia de Orochi se manifestara para destruir toda la ciudad o, ¿por qué no?, el planeta entero.

Sin embargo, el departamento permaneció en calma.

—Descansa —dijo Iori, y Kyo negó con vehemencia, porque no iba a descansar sabiendo que la energía de Orochi estaba ahí, con ellos. No podía dejar a Iori sin supervisión, sin interrogarlo sobre lo que pensaba hacer.

Pero su cuerpo acató la orden del Yagami con gusto, después de pasar tantas horas resistiéndose a la debilidad. Kyo sintió que sus ojos se cerraban sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

Iori estaba ahí cuando despertó horas después. No parecía haberse movido de su lado en ningún momento. Sus ojos escarlata lo miraban con detenimiento, asegurándose de que todo hubiera salido bien, que Kyo tuviera su fuego de vuelta.

Kyo probó sentarse. Sintió un leve mareo porque aún se encontraba débil debido a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, pero al instante notó la enorme diferencia: la sensación de tener una herida en su pecho había desaparecido, podía respirar con facilidad, tenía fuerzas para moverse.

El castaño suspiró, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. Por primera vez estuvo lo suficientemente lúcido para sentir disgusto ante las sábanas manchadas. Cualquiera habría pensado que alguien había sido apuñalado ahí.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Se volvió hacia Iori, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no supo qué debía hacer primero. ¿Insultarlo? ¿Agradecerle?

¿Qué predominaba? ¿Que Iori hubiese hecho un acuerdo con Orochi, o que le hubiera devuelto su fuego?

Incapaz de contenerse, Kyo probó invocar a sus flamas, pero todo lo que sintió fue un tibio calor en la palma de su mano.

Oyó una risa burlona de Iori. Una _risa_. Como si ésa fuera una noche cualquiera, como si no estuviese pasando nada fuera de lo común.

—¿No es muy pronto? —comentó el pelirrojo.

—Supongo —murmuró Kyo, atónito ante lo fácil que se le hizo responderle con normalidad—. No duele, al menos —agregó, Iori viéndose complacido por eso antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina y luego al mueble bar. Al volver, le entregó una botella de agua a Kyo. Para sí mismo había traído un vaso de whisky lleno hasta el borde—. ¿Estás bien, Yagami? —preguntó Kyo.

Iori se sentó a su lado, Kyo moviéndose un poco para darle espacio. La parte racional de su mente le decía que no debía permitir que Iori estuviera tan cerca, que no debía olvidar que Iori tenía la energía de Orochi en su interior, pero Kyo la ignoró. Por más que mirara buscando una señal de la posesión, no encontraba ninguna. Iori no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Si Orochi estaba ahí, debía estar esperando el mejor momento para aparecer, pero, mientras tanto, él no quería desaprovechar la cercanía con Iori. ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan difícil estar juntos y en paz?

—Te hice una pregunta —gruñó Kyo cuando Iori lo ignoró.

El pelirrojo bebió un largo sorbo de alcohol y después asintió.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —preguntó Kyo. Hablar se le hacía más fácil, su voz recuperaba su firmeza habitual.

—¿Qué quieres que suceda?

Kyo sintió un profundo escalofrío ante la manera en que Iori entonó la pregunta, su voz baja e invitante, sugerente, haciendo que sus pensamientos se desbocaran hacia posibilidades que nada tenían que ver con el problema entre manos.

Haciendo acopio de voluntad, Kyo ignoró la insinuación.

—Orochi —dijo Kyo, la sola mención del nombre arruinando el ambiente lo suficiente para que él consiguiera concentrarse—. ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

—Me encargaré de eso.

La simplicidad de la frase de Iori hizo que Kyo se exasperara. El Kusanagi se permitió perder la paciencia porque era sumamente agradable tener fuerzas para increparle a Iori que esa respuesta no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente? —insistió Kyo.

—Evitar que te mate.

Kyo se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, su entrecejo fruncido. Iori bebía un sorbo de whisky, el vaso medio vacío ya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kyo al ver que Iori no elaboraba su respuesta.

—No pudo poseerte, quiere matarte. A todo tu clan, como dije. Empezando por ti —explicó Iori, devolviéndole una mirada impasible.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

La aprensión que embargó a Kyo fue tan intensa que el joven se quedó sin palabras. Al hablar con tanta seguridad sobre lo que Orochi quería hacer, Iori estaba dándole a entender que no era sólo la energía del dios lo que había entrado en él, sino algo más.

—¿Sabes lo que piensa? —preguntó Kyo con voz áspera.

Iori lo miró. Hubo una breve vacilación. Asintió.

—Maldita sea, Yagami —exclamó Kyo.

La reacción de Iori fue una risa extraña, casi para sí mismo. Kyo lo miró con rabia.

—Esto es serio.

—Para ti, tal vez —replicó Iori, bajando la mirada hacia su vaso—. Quienes corren peligro son tú y tu familia.

—¿Qué?

—Volver al mundo a causar el caos, destruir ciudades... son patrañas inventadas por Crimson —dijo Iori—. Gran parte de las cosas que te dijo resultó ser mentira. Esto no es diferente.

Kyo apretó los dientes. ¿Iori estaba _defendiendo_ a Orochi?

Sin embargo, cuando Iori se volvió hacia él, Kyo supo que no era eso. El pelirrojo estaba diciendo la verdad, o lo que Orochi le estaba haciendo creer que era verdad.

—No tendría sentido destruir el mundo al que durante tantos años planeó volver, ¿no lo crees, Kyo? —preguntó Iori.

—No lo sé, yo no hice un pacto con él, no lo conozco tan bien como tú —soltó Kyo con un sarcasmo que buscaba ser hiriente. Se arrepintió de hablarle así a Iori al instante siguiente, consciente de que el Yagami lo había hecho por _él_ , pero no se disculpó. Estaba agradecido con Iori, pero al mismo tiempo no podía perdonarle tan fácilmente lo que había hecho.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor, Kusanagi —fue toda la respuesta que dio Iori, sin mostrarse afectado por sus palabras.

Kyo apartó la mirada; su comportamiento no estaba siendo el mejor, pero aun así no se disculpó.

Iori no esperaba que lo hiciera. El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió al baño. A través de la puerta entrecerrada, Kyo oyó ruidos que le hicieron sospechar que Iori estaba limpiando las manchas de sangre. El agua de la ducha pronto comenzó a correr.

Kyo se sorprendió de la facilidad con que su mente le ofreció una imagen de Iori desnudo bajo el chorro de agua. Saber que llevaba la energía, la _consciencia_ , de Orochi en su interior no hacía la imagen menos atractiva.

—Maldito Yagami —gruñó, dejándose caer entre las almohadas, sintiendo que la vida se empeñaba en no darle un respiro.

* * *

Kyo se preguntó cómo alguien podía pasar tanto tiempo dándose un baño.

Quizá era Orochi, disfrutando de su primera ducha en milenios, se dijo con sarcasmo, sintiendo cargo de consciencia al segundo siguiente, y maldiciendo a Iori porque todo era su culpa.

¿Cómo había podido...?

Kyo negó para sí, una risa amarga formándose en su garganta. Había podido, porque era un Yagami. Eso era lo que hacían los Yagami. Pactos con dioses malignos cuando se quedaban sin opciones. Iori tenía razón al preguntarle por qué le sorprendía.

Pero ¿que Iori lo hubiese hecho no porque quería poder para sí mismo, sino para devolverle su fuego? ¿Para salvarlo?

¿Y pensaba frustrar los planes de Orochi de aniquilar al clan Kusanagi? ¿En verdad Iori creía que podía ir contra la voluntad de un dios y salir victorioso?

No. Por confiado que Iori se mostrara, Kyo sabía que no podía ser tan fácil. Tal vez Orochi estaba engañando a Iori, haciéndole creer que mantenerlo dominado era posible, esperando que el pelirrojo bajara la guardia para apoderarse de su mente y controlarlo. Iori había dicho que Orochi necesitaba un huésped en ese mundo. ¿De qué le servía al dios estar atrapado dentro de un humano?

Kyo se maldijo por nunca haber prestado suficiente atención a los ritos para lidiar con espíritus. Debía existir algún talismán o encantamiento que evitara o retrasara la manifestación de Orochi, algo para mantener a Yagami a salvo hasta que encontraran la manera de volver a sellarlo.

Aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Iori no había mencionado que quería deshacerse de Orochi. Había dicho que lo mantendría controlado. ¿Lo hacía porque quería conservar el poder de las flamas púrpura?

Kyo se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo pedirle a Iori que renunciara a ese poder.

No después de ver cómo Iori había pasado de negar interés en el fuego, a desearlo casi con desesperación para pelear con él como iguales.

Él mismo no quería volver a ver a Iori sin esas flamas violáceas.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Esperar un tiempo, ver qué ocurría?

—Ah, maldición... —murmuró, porque su escala de prioridades se había trastornado días atrás. Era increíble, pero quería encontrar una manera de que Iori conservara lo que le había sido robado hacía tanto, aunque eso significara no ocuparse de Orochi de inmediato, como era su deber.

Iori eligió ese momento para salir del baño. Kyo volvió su rostro para recriminarle por todo el agobio que le causaba, y las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba, secándose el cuerpo con una toalla blanca, sin molestarse en absoluto en cubrirse mientras se dirigía al armario y le daba la espalda, frotándose la piel con aire ausente.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Iori, porque Kyo estaba tendido en la cama, inmóvil y sin decir palabra.

El castaño suspiró con molestia, sin poder decidir si Iori lo estaba provocando, o distrayendo, o si pasear desnudo era una costumbre suya.

—No —gruñó, sentándose mientras Iori elegía qué ponerse.

Kyo buscó algo con qué distraerse. Probó encender su fuego al no ocurrírsele nada más.

Vio con satisfacción que una débil flama anaranjada se encendía agradable entre sus dedos, pequeña y tímida, ardiendo para él sin costarle ningún esfuerzo, sin producirle dolor. Sin embargo, Kyo frunció el ceño, mirándola con atención, sintiendo que había algo distinto. Al obligarla a arder con más fuerza, una sombra oscura en el núcleo mismo de la flama se hizo evidente.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró Kyo, haciendo que Iori se volviera sobre su hombro para mirarlo.

Iori acabó de vestirse antes de decir algo. Había elegido una camiseta de mangas largas y unos pantalones simples, sin adornos. Volvió a la cama y se sentó junto a Kyo, mirando el fuego, pensativo.

—Creí que lo habías notado —dijo Iori, sus ojos pasando a mirar a Kyo, quien negó, sin saber a qué se refería—. No te devolví la reliquia de tu familia. —Iori hizo una pausa, viendo que Kyo fruncía el ceño, pero aguardaba a que continuara—. No puedo dártela —explicó Iori—. Sólo puedo conservarla para ti.

—Para Orochi, querrás decir —gruñó Kyo con más hostilidad de la planeada.

—Para ti —repitió Iori, sin dejarse provocar—. Pero piensa lo que quieras.

Kyo extinguió las flamas con un gesto brusco, molesto, pero más consigo mismo que con Yagami.

—Si tienes fuerzas ve a asearte —sugirió Iori—. Procura no ahogarte.

Kyo le lanzó una mirada fastidiada ante el forzado cambio de tema, pero probó levantarse. Casi sonrió al ver que podía tenerse en pie sin necesidad de descansar cada dos pasos. Recordó lo difícil que había sido recorrer ese corto trayecto la noche anterior.

Encontró el cuarto de baño lleno de vapor. Efectivamente, la sangre había sido limpiada, aunque no a la perfección. Aún había algunas trazas en el lavabo, y varias en el suelo, pero al menos el lugar ya no daba la impresión de haber sido la escena de un crimen.

Kyo comprendió a qué se refería Iori con lo de ahogarse. El maldito pelirrojo había dejado la bañera llena de agua caliente para él. El vapor brotaba de la superficie cristalina y empañaba los espejos.

Kyo volvió a la puerta, rabiando para sí mismo. ¿Acaso aquellos detalles, esas atenciones que Iori tenía para con él nunca iban a acabar?

Asomó la cabeza y vio a Iori tirando de las sábanas ensangrentadas de la cama, lanzándolas al suelo.

—Yagami —llamó Kyo, haciendo que Iori detuviera lo que hacía y lo observara—. Gracias —murmuró.


	17. A la espera

«Yagami. Gracias».

Iori leyó las sílabas en los labios de Kyo, pero el sonido de su voz quedó perdido tras el murmullo que oía en su cabeza, como un enjambre de insectos que se alejaba y se acercaba, a veces susurrante, en otras gritándole palabras sin sentido con bramidos estrepitosos.

Siguió ignorando a las voces, como había estado haciendo por horas, ocupándose de la cama, retirando las sábanas blancas manchadas de sangre, yendo por unas limpias al armario.

En un corto lapso en que el murmullo se acalló, oyó un chapoteo de agua en el baño. En su mente imaginó a Kyo, completamente desnudo, entrando en la bañera, el agua lamiendo su pálida piel.

Iori se sobresaltó al oír una risa a su espalda.

Se volvió, pero no había nadie en el departamento.

La risa se repitió, provocándole una punzada en la sien.

Continuó con lo que hacía, extendiendo las sábanas y también un cobertor limpio, centrándose en aquella trivial tarea en un esfuerzo por silenciar a las voces.

Al terminar, empujó el montículo de sábanas sucias a un rincón, sin ganas de ocuparse de ellas debidamente, y tomó la guitarra acústica que estaba al lado de la cama para dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo antes de bajar el primer peldaño, volviéndose a observar la puerta entreabierta del baño. Kyo estaba mejor, se dijo, podía dejar de preocuparse por él. Horas atrás había estado tan seguro de que Kyo iba a morir que le era difícil aceptar que el joven estaba fuera de peligro.

«¿Fuera de peligro?», repitió una voz.

En ocasiones, las voces adquirían claridad y le hablaban. Proporcionaban comentarios irrelevantes sobre sus acciones, pero eran fáciles de ignorar, y sólo se hacían molestas cuando no le permitían oír la voz de Kyo.

Iori bajó los escalones, yendo a su estudio. El soporte vacío de su bajo fue un recordatorio de la pelea contra Ash. Había dejado el instrumento en el parking y no sabía qué había sido de él. Tal vez los miembros de su banda lo habían encontrado. Debía contactarlos, pero no ahora. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos.

Se sentó en el banquillo del estudio. La guitarra casi cayó de sus manos cuando la cacofonía de voces se alzó inesperada, ensordecedora.

Imágenes fragmentadas de las últimas horas saturaron su mente, siempre en medio del estruendo de las bocas invisibles que pugnaban por hacerse oír unas sobre otras.

El murmullo había comenzado en el momento mismo del pacto. Ash Crimson había estado diciendo algo, pero él no había prestado atención porque nada de eso le había importado. Su mente afiebrada sólo podía enfocarse en que quería el fuego de Kyo, la promesa de que no habría ningún obstáculo que le impidiera devolvérselo al joven, y la garantía de que, al darle el fuego, no estaba entregando a Kyo a Orochi.

Limitado a aquellos tres términos, el acuerdo había sido hecho en unos minutos. No medió una ceremonia, no celebraron un ritual. Todo lo que hubo fue su aceptación en voz alta, la sonrisa satisfecha de Ash, y una intensa luz parpadeante, concentrada en un punto ante ellos.

Iori había vislumbrado las reliquias sagradas materializándose entre un parpadeo y otro, rodeadas de la luz blanca que era la presencia de Orochi: el delicado espejo negro de los Kagura, la espada de los Kusanagi envuelta en la energía dorada que pertenecía a Kyo, la _magatama_ verde de su familia. La apariencia de la joya de su clan era insignificante en comparación con los otros dos objetos, pero no hubo tiempo para pensar en ello. La luz lo había cegado, el símbolo circular de Orochi brillando y ramificándose en el aire.

Salvaje ansias de matar a Kyo, y a todos los Kusanagi, lo habían embargado. Casi lo habían hecho perder de vista su propósito. Pensamientos ajenos se habían mezclado con los suyos, amenazando con extinguir su voluntad, coaccionándolo a entregar la potestad sobre sus actos, tentándolo a deleitarse en el deseo de matar a Kyo.

Pero había conseguido resistirse.

Había sentido frustración y rabia, pero esas emociones no provenían de él. Era el dios, colérico al verse incapaz de controlarlo.

La sorpresa de descubrir que Orochi estaba debilitado hasta el extremo lo había hecho reír, incrédulo. Aquel dios era poderoso sólo en las palabras de Ash Crimson. Los siglos de aprisionamiento habían hecho mella en él, y había gastado sus limitadas energías dándole poderes a Ash, y regenerándolo repetidas veces. Orochi no tenía mayor influencia en el mundo físico. Ése era el motivo por el que había necesitado de Ash y de los otros dos peleadores para intentar vencer a Kyo. Tampoco estaba en condiciones de hacer prevalecer su voluntad sobre la de Iori. Al menos, no todavía.

Al concretarse el pacto, la expresión en el rostro de Ash había cambiado. Sonreía satisfecho y lo observaba con ojos llenos de curiosidad. La perpetua burla en su sonrisa estaba ausente. Él rubio guardó silencio mientras Iori sentía cómo la fiebre desaparecía y la piel de su cintura se curaba en un par de segundos, sin siquiera dejar una cicatriz. La debilidad de la pérdida de sangre se disipó y fue reemplazada por una intensa sensación de poder.

Al alzar su mano derecha y mirarla, no necesito esforzarse. Bastó con pensar en el fuego y éste se encendió púrpura alrededor de sus dedos, como si le hubiese pertenecido toda su vida.

—Finalmente —dijo Ash con una risita manteniendo su distancia, ya no por prudencia sino por respeto a su dios.

Iori no supo qué fue lo que pasaba por la mente de Ash en ese momento. ¿Creía que era Orochi quien estaba en control? No se lo preguntó al acercársele. No le dirigió ninguna palabra al probar el poder del fuego púrpura en él.

Al volver al departamento, Iori había estado en completo dominio de sí mismo, pero la presencia de Orochi estaba ahí, y eso era innegable.

La risa del dios había hecho eco en su cabeza cuando subió al segundo piso y posó sus ojos en Kyo. El dios no había necesitado que cruzara palabra con el Kusanagi para comprender por qué Iori estaba tan interesado en devolverle su fuego.

Más tarde, tras retornar el fuego y haber cumplido el pacto, Orochi había intentado obligarlo a hacerle daño a Kyo, y los esfuerzos por poseerlo se habían redoblado. Una vez más, de nada habían servido. Iori había oído la voz de Orochi gritando de rabia, alzándose por encima de una pregunta que Kyo estaba formulando. Tomar alcohol no solucionó nada, pero por unos minutos le permitió llevar una conversación medio normal con el Kusanagi.

En el baño, comprobó que si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía reducir esas voces a un mero murmullo.

Al salir del baño, descubrió que la presencia de Kyo lo hacía perder esa concentración.

Iori dejó la guitarra acústica a un lado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, respirando profundamente.

Sólo era ruido. Mientras Orochi no tuviera el poder de hacerle perder el control, estaría bien.

No iba a permitir que Orochi matara a Kyo, mucho menos a través de él.

Le pareció que entre risas una voz lo llamaba iluso.

* * *

—Tanta tranquilidad da grima.

Kyo apareció en el umbral del estudio muy temprano en la mañana, sorprendido consigo mismo por haber llegado ahí por sus propios medios, sin tener que apoyarse en las paredes para no caer.

Iori dejó de tocar, volviéndose a mirarlo, preparándose mentalmente para mantener su concentración ante la presencia del Kusanagi, sin querer que el bullicio en su cabeza, que había conseguido acallar durante la noche a costa de no dormir, recomenzara.

—¿No te parece? —preguntó Kyo.

Iori no respondió. Kyo estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, su rostro ladeado observándolo con una sonrisa tenue, su aspecto mucho más saludable. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado y le caía sobre los ojos. Se había vestido con unos holgados pantalones de deportes que estaban resbalando por su cadera, y una camisa blanca; su piel se veía pálida aún, pero no al extremo que había llegado horas atrás.

Kyo no se inmutó al no recibir contestación alguna.

—No viniste a la habitación anoche —apuntó el joven, una sombra de recriminación en su voz—. ¿Has dormido?

Iori negó con la cabeza.

—Cosas que hacer —dio como excusa antes de que Kyo intentara indagar.

—El café no estaba incluido en esas cosas, ¿no? —preguntó Kyo, con falsa molestia—. Iré a preparar un poco —agregó ante la mirada inexpresiva con que Iori respondió a su intento de broma, que quedaba fuera de lugar dada la tensión que pendía en el aire, ambos esperando que el otro fuera quien tocara el tema de Orochi y el pacto—. Te traeré una taza.

El Kusanagi desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Había una seguridad en sus pasos que Iori no había percibido antes. Se preguntó si ésa era la desenvoltura habitual de Kyo, cuando no estaba cubierto de heridas o sufriendo la falta de su fuego, o cuando se encontraba a gusto en compañía de alguien, actuando como si ésa fuera una mañana cualquiera, sin preocupaciones, evitando cuidadosamente abordar el asunto de Orochi.

Volvió a rasguear la guitarra. El murmullo de voces en su cabeza era un rumor lejano.

* * *

Kyo regresó con las dos tazas de café y depositó una en la mesa junto a Iori después de apartar algunos cables. El pelirrojo tocaba una melodía en la guitarra acústica y no se interrumpió, pero Kyo notó cómo lo seguía con la mirada mientras él volvía a apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

No hubo vibraciones invasivas provenientes del instrumento, ni altos volúmenes exagerados. La canción era un rasgueo monótono, alternado en ocasiones por algunos arpegios. A pesar de su simplicidad, no se echaba en falta el acompañamiento de otros instrumentos.

Kyo escudriñó el rostro del Yagami. Para no haber dormido, Iori se veía descansado. O tal vez le daba esa impresión al compararlo con el recuerdo de Iori pálido y afiebrado que aún estaba fresco en su mente.

La noche anterior, después de darse un baño, había bajado a hablar con Iori. El pelirrojo había estado rasgueando su guitarra distraídamente, pero dejó de tocar para recriminarle el haber descendido las escaleras cuando aún estaba visiblemente debilitado.

Ver a Iori en el estudio, tocando una melodía como si se tratara de una noche cualquiera, lo había tentado a dejarse llevar por su ejemplo. Iori hacía que pareciera fácil ignorar a Orochi. Sin embargo, Kyo se había resistido y lo había acribillado a preguntas.

Yagami, para su asombro, le había respondido. Le contó lo que sabía. Cómo Ash había mentido sobre el poder de Orochi, haciendo parecer que el dios estaba listo para regresar y destruir al mundo, cuando en realidad su nivel de poder era tan bajo que lo único que conseguía era hacer un poco de ruido en sus pensamientos. Iori le había repetido que el único deseo claro que percibía en la presencia de Orochi era matar a los Kusanagi. No había nada más. Kyo no había creído que fuera así, pero él no era quien _sentía_ los pensamientos de Orochi y no había podido discutir ante la mirada fría de Iori.

Al preguntar por Ash y sus compañeros, Kyo había recibido como respuesta un escueto «no molestarán más». Había esperado detalles, pero éstos no llegaron.

Insistir en lo que Orochi planeaba hacer, o tratar de averiguar más sobre las voces que Iori oía, los llevaba a dar vueltas en círculos.

Regresar a la habitación y dejar a Iori en el piso de abajo sin vigilancia no había sido una manera de proceder muy prudente, pero Kyo no había podido dominar sus impulsos conflictivos. Estaba preocupado y molesto con Iori tanto como estaba agradecido, y sentía que debía vigilarlo tanto como lo quería fuera de su vista, porque se le hacía difícil soportar su expresión indiferente, la tácita negativa del pelirrojo a admitir que había cometido una locura.

Por eso Kyo había pasado la noche a solas en el segundo piso, odiando cada segundo que Iori no estaba ahí, y sabiendo que también odiaría si el pelirrojo se atrevía a subir y a dormir como si nada pasara.

Pero la noche había sido larga, y Kyo había conseguido aplacar su molestia lo suficiente para saber que ésta no llevaba a nada.

Ahora, de mañana, al buscar señales de la posesión por Orochi mientras tomaban el café, no halló ninguna; ni brillos extraños en la mirada de Iori, ni sombras esquivas manteniéndose ocultas en el ángulo de su visión.

La mañana transcurrió pacífica. Iori no estaba interesado en hablar porque ya le había contado todo lo que sabía, y Kyo le dio un poco de espacio. La vida de Iori no iba a volver a la normalidad tras haber entrado en un pacto con un antiguo dios. Tenía que darle tiempo al pelirrojo para que pensara en eso.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas esperando que algo malo ocurriera. Tenía ganas incontenibles de ir donde Iori cada cinco minutos a preguntarle cómo estaba, si Orochi planeaba manifestarse, si no había cambiado de idea sobre lo de no destruir al mundo.

Sin embargo, se dominó y buscó modos de pasar el rato que no implicaran acosar al pelirrojo. Fue por la computadora portátil a la habitación y la llevó al primer piso, para usarla en la sala, desde donde podía oír a Iori componiendo en el estudio. A pesar de la sensación de desastre inminente que flotaba en el ambiente, sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio que la laptop ya no le pedía una contraseña para usarla.

Investigó tan a fondo como pudo sobre rituales de purificación y templos donde pudiera encontrar sacerdotisas que aún llevaran a cabo los viejos ritos. Guardó las fuentes de información que podían serle útiles más adelante. Confirmó que, para poder hacer algo, debían volver a Japón.

Con un suspiro de agobio, Kyo miró la ciudad por el ventanal, tan gris y tan poco atractiva. No tenía apuro por volver a Japón si era solo, pero si Yagami iba con él, no iba a extrañar a South Town en absoluto.

¿Qué respondería Iori a la sugerencia de un viaje? Aquélla era la primera de las complicaciones que debía solucionar. La segunda era cómo explicarle a las sacerdotisas que quería que exorcizaran a un dios, pero en lo posible dejaran la energía del fuego púrpura en Iori. Kyo rió con amargura ante la idea. Ese fuego había estado ligado a Orochi desde el inicio. ¿Hasta dónde podían llegar sus peticiones, antes de ser consideradas meras necedades?

La prioridad debía ser sellar a Orochi. Era el deber de sus clanes.

Pero era increíble lo fácil que se le hacía ignorar ese deber (por una temporada, al menos) al pensar en que Iori ahora tenía sus flamas. Era cierto que con cada minuto que pasaba esperaba ver a Orochi aparecer y hacer añicos el departamento, y con él a toda la ciudad, pero cuando miraba a Iori, no veía a ese maldito dios en él. Iori seguía siendo Iori. No había cambiado.

Kyo dejó la laptop a un lado y se acercó al ventanal. Le costaba hacerse la idea de que era libre de salir a la ciudad, por fin. Ya no había razón para estar encerrado, oculto de sus enemigos. Era irónico. Ese departamento, que se había convertido en sinónimo de protección en los días pasados, era ahora el lugar donde corría más riesgo.

Y, aun así, pensaba quedarse con Iori.

Con pequeñas, necesarias pausas, como en ese momento, que su estómago le decía que si Iori no pensaba alimentarlo hoy, él iba a tener que encargarse de encontrar sustento en uno de los restaurantes cercanos, porque no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido.

Después de ir por su celular y billetera, y de usar la escalera para probar que sus piernas lo sostenían adecuadamente antes de intentar aventurarse por la calle, pasó por el estudio.

—Voy por algo de comer —anunció, hablándole a la espalda de Iori.

El pelirrojo no contestó, pero buscó entre los cables que cubrían la consola más cercana y lanzó un objeto por el aire sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Kyo lo recibió por reflejo. Era un juego de llaves del departamento. El castaño sonrió, notando que una emoción cálida se abría paso por entre su preocupación e incertidumbre.

Un gesto tan sencillo como lanzar unas llaves, cuando provenía de Iori, adquiría niveles de intrincado significado que Kyo estaba aprendiendo hábilmente a desentrañar. Que Iori no se opusiera a su salida sino que, por el contrario, la aprobara, quería decir que el pelirrojo consideraba que él ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para movilizarse por su cuenta. También reafirmaba lo que Iori había dicho sobre Ash; si el rubio hubiese seguido siendo un riesgo, Iori habría mencionado algo al respecto. Y, por último, aquellas llaves le decían que Iori ya tenía asumido que él volvería al departamento. Podía ser obvio, y simple, pero aquella comunicación sin palabras le aligeró un poco el pecho, porque le decía que Iori seguía siendo Iori.

* * *

Mientras vaciaba la bolsa impresa con el logo de un restaurant de comida china, Kyo pensó en qué diría su padre si se enteraba de que había usado los fondos de los Kusanagi para comprarle comida a un Yagami.

Distribuyó los recipientes de cartón blanco en la barra americana mientras Iori buscaba un par de cervezas en la nevera.

Cuando Iori se aproximó, Kyo ya estaba sentado y con los palillos en una mano, con la otra buscando su celular y poniéndolo sobre la superficie de la barra, apagado.

—¿Quieres apostar a que tengo más llamadas perdidas que tú? —dijo Kyo en son de broma mientras Iori apartaba otro de los taburetes y se sentaba. El castaño rió al ver que Iori aceptaba su desafío y sacaba su teléfono, pero su sonrisa se borró un poco al ver la pantalla rota y las manchas de sangre seca.

Sin embargo, Iori no dio muestras de que le importara. Ambos presionaron el botón de encendido.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio mientras los dispositivos cargaban y se conectaban a la red. De inmediato empezó a escucharse el sonido de decenas de notificaciones.

El de Kyo vibró escandaloso contra la superficie de granito al recibir una llamada entrante.

—Mala idea encenderlo... —gruñó el joven, suspirando y decidiéndose a contestar porque quien llamaba era K', y le debía una explicación—. Hol...

«Eres idiota».

Kyo sintió los ojos de Yagami sobre él, la voz de K' oyéndose claramente en la cocina a pesar de que no estaba usando el altavoz.

«Te largas con Yagami, no das señales de vida por dos días...».

—Un día —corrigió Kyo—. Y medio, si quieres ser exact...

«DOS días», repitió K'. «¿Y qué mierda de fuego es éste, Kyo? ¿Qué ha pasado?».

—Una solución temporal —dijo Kyo quitándole importancia al asunto, viendo confirmadas sus sospechas de que, al recuperar su fuego, los otros Kusanagi debían haberlo recuperado también.

«¿Temporal? Eso espero, porque este fuego es desagradable», K' suspiró con fuerza en la línea. «Llama a tu padre. Y a Yuki. Tu madre mencionó que debieron darle ansiolíticos cuando pensaron que no te comunicabas porque estabas muerto. Ansiolíticos a Yuki, no a tu madre. O a tu madre también, quizá. En fin, llámalos, no soy tu recadero».

—Pero si lo haces tan bien —comentó Kyo sin poder contenerse, mirando de reojo a Iori, quien parecía estar esforzándose por no prestar atención a una conversación entre dos Kusanagi tontos. La llamada se cortó. Fue el turno de Kyo de suspirar—. Al menos eso evitó que preguntara por Orochi —murmuró para sí.

—¿Qué piensas decirles? —preguntó Iori.

—La verdad —dijo Kyo, apesadumbrado—. No sería prudente mentir sobre eso. Pero... no ahora.

Kyo volvió a apagar su celular del todo. Maldijo para sí porque había olvidado mirar el número de llamadas perdidas.

* * *

Iori pasó la tarde en el estudio. Kyo pasó la tarde asomándose repetidas veces por la puerta de dicho estudio, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien con él. En todas esas oportunidades, el pelirrojo estaba tan enfrascado en la música que Kyo tuvo que descartar su idea inicial de que Iori lo estaba ignorando. Quizá era un trabajo urgente, y ni siquiera Orochi iba a evitar que cumpliera el plazo de entrega.

Durante el día, le había parecido que Iori estaba un poco distante, pero eso podía deberse a que era imposible que se la pasaran conversando sin interrupción hora tras hora. Como Ash Crimson ya no era una amenaza, no había mucho de lo que pudieran hablar. Quedaba Orochi, pero entre amargarse la tarde y evitar el tema, Kyo prefería lo segundo.


	18. En riesgo

—¿No piensas dormir?

Iori alzó la vista hacia Kyo. El castaño estaba con los brazos cruzados, y comenzaba a verse preocupado. Iori miró la hora en la pantalla de la computadora. Casi las dos de la mañana.

Había costado esfuerzo, atención y práctica; y también muchos intentos fallidos y reveses (en especial cuando Kyo aparecía para arruinar su concentración), pero, finalmente, las voces en su cabeza habían quedado reducidas a un susurro no más alto que una brisa entrando por una ventana.

Dejó la guitarra acústica en el soporte que usualmente ocupaba el bajo. Apagó la computadora.

—He estado pensando, Yagami —habló Kyo antes de que él pudiera levantarse—. En Orochi y lo que debo hacer. Y he tomado una decisión.

Iori guardó silencio, disfrutando de algo tan simple como poder oír la voz de Kyo sin interrupción de murmullos y cacofonías. Buscó un cigarro y lo encendió con una breve flama púrpura, esperando que el castaño continuara.

—No debiste hacer un acuerdo con Orochi —dijo Kyo, mirando el lugar donde la llama se había encendido—. Si se tratase sólo del fuego púrpura quizá sería distinto. Por siglos tu familia vivió con ese fuego. Pero ¿su consciencia? Eso es demasiado peligroso. Aun así, no voy a pedirte que renuncies al fuego. No puedo... No _quiero_ hacer eso. —Kyo hizo una pausa, buscando cómo continuar—. Si lo que dices es cierto y los Kusanagi son los que corren mayor riesgo, entonces pondré a mi familia sobre aviso y me quedaré contigo para vigilarte un tiempo. —Otra pausa, la expresión de Kyo tornándose más seria—. Puedes mantener a Orochi bajo control por ahora, pero sabes que eso puede cambiar, ¿verdad?

El casi imperceptible asentimiento de Iori fue tomado como una respuesta válida por el Kusanagi.

—Bien —suspiró Kyo—. Porque en verdad no me gusta esto. Recuerda que hay rituales... Alguien en Japón debe saber de una manera para sellar a Orochi sin afectar tu fuego. Averiguaré. Sólo debes venir conmigo cuando encuentre una opción satisfactoria. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Iori fumó sin responder, ¿Kyo no se daba cuenta de la candidez de su plan?

Se levantó, exhalando el humo despacio, sus ojos en los de Kyo.

—¿Lo harás, Yagami? —insistió Kyo, sin retroceder ante su cercanía.

Iori volvió a asentir, provocando una sonrisa de parte del castaño. Aunque también podía ser que Kyo sonriera por la proximidad.

—No lo dije antes, pero es un alivio ver que estás bien —dijo Kyo en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente, con su mano tocando la cintura de Iori, donde había recibido la herida. El recelo de la noche anterior había desaparecido por completo; Kyo confiaba en que su «decisión» era la correcta—. Me tuviste preocupado. Cuidas tus heridas mucho peor que yo las mías.

—¿Esperas que me disculpe? —murmuró Iori, pasando una mano bajo la camisa de Kyo, rozando su piel, el susurro de la presencia de Orochi manteniéndose inaudible.

—Una compensación estaría bien —dijo Kyo medio en broma, un estremecimiento recorriéndolo.

—Estaría bien —repitió Iori como un eco.

Kyo sonrió y dijo algo, acercando su cuerpo al de Iori, pero todo lo que Iori oyó fue una voz oscura y seductora, alzándose en el silencio que guardaban las otras, susurrándole un «Posee al Kusanagi para mí, Yagami» en su oído.

Se apartó de Kyo tan bruscamente que el castaño dio un sobresalto.

—¿Iori? —preguntó Kyo alarmado—. ¿Qué...?

Iori recuperó el control sobre sí mismo rápidamente, llevando una mano a los labios de Kyo para hacerlo callar, rozándolos con suavidad, sin que la caricia denotara la ira que estaba sintiendo ante las palabras de Orochi, ante el eco de una risa que resonaba en sus pensamientos, que buscaba humillarlo burlándose de lo que el Kusanagi le hacía sentir.

Kyo intentó protestar, pero Iori se inclinó hacia él, posando sus labios donde antes habían estado sus dedos, logrando que Kyo olvidara lo que acababa de ver, distrayendo al joven mediante un beso hambriento y agresivo, tan completamente distinto a cuando se había dejado besar por el Kusanagi casi con docilidad.

Pronto sus manos estuvieron sobre la piel de Kyo otra vez, sujetándolo por la cintura.

Sin embargo, en vez de atraerlo hacia sí, Iori lo empujó un poco, cortando el beso.

Kyo frunció el ceño ante la interrupción, frustrado, confuso.

—Ve a la habitación —ordenó Iori con voz áspera—. Iré en seguida.

Esperó a que Kyo obedeciera, el castaño retrocediendo un paso de mala gana, vacilando en el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kyo quedamente, sospechando algo, sus ojos preocupados.

* * *

Kyo se retiró y Iori se quedó a solas en el estudio.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Sí, el ruido estaba bajo control, pero eso permitía a esa única voz alzarse clara para hablarle directamente. Las burlas no le afectaban. La voz quería humillarlo usando verdades de las cuales Iori no se avergonzaba. ¿Lo llamaba patético por estar decidido a proteger a Kyo? ¿Qué importaba si lo era? El Kusanagi era su rival — _suyo_ —, nadie iba a tenerlo antes que él, ni siquiera Orochi.

«Ni siquiera tú», replicó la voz en su cabeza.

Iori cerró su mano en un puño. Golpeó la pared más cercana con tal fuerza que trozos de pintura saltaron por los aires. Oyó la risa que se mofaba de él.

¿La voz quería que poseyera a Kyo? ¿Si Kyo se entregaba a él sabiendo que portaba la energía de Orochi, era como si se estuviera entregando voluntariamente al dios? ¿Era eso?

Iori se sintió embargado de una satisfacción ajena. La consciencia que ahora habitaba en su interior estaba disfrutando de su rabia, su incertidumbre. Lentamente comprendió que Orochi quería entrar en Kyo pese a saber que el Kusanagi no sería capaz de resistir su energía. Quería estar dentro del joven para sentirlo morir.

—No vas a tenerlo —gruñó Iori, hablándole al estudio vacío.

* * *

Iori tardó en subir a la habitación. Encontró a Kyo dormido con la laptop a su lado. El joven no despertó cuando se inclinó para retirar la computadora, ni cuando se sentó junto a él. ¿Era el cansancio remanente? ¿O Kyo se lo había buscado, al estar moviéndose de un lado para otro durante todo el día, sin darle tiempo a su cuerpo a recuperarse? Como fuera, Kyo se veía tranquilo y a gusto, durmiendo en la cama del que aceptaba como un rival que albergaba a un dios que había planeado matarlo durante cientos de años.

—Estúpido Kusanagi —murmuró Iori, recorriendo la forma dormida de Kyo con la mirada, deteniéndose en su cintura, donde la tela de la camisa se había arrugado, dejando la piel descubierta.

Iori posó su mano ahí, sus dedos extendidos sobre la calidez de la piel; los golpes que Kyo había sufrido días atrás casi se habían difuminado.

Su cuerpo reaccionó ante el contacto, su deseo por el joven se intensificó.

Lo esperaban días de frustración, pero se trataba de un mero impulso físico. No era nada que no pudiera dominar.

Se alejó de la cama, yendo a sentarse al sillón de la sala para fumar un cigarrillo, cayendo en la cuenta de que el mueble había sido una mala elección porque ése era el lugar donde había tomado a Kyo, y los recuerdos y sensaciones del cuerpo del joven volvieron a su mente. ¿Podía haber algo peor que conocer a Kyo de esa manera, haber explorado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y saber que no podía volver a tenerlo?

Rió para sí al imaginarse la ridícula situación de seguir un ritual para deshacerse de Orochi y perder el fuego púrpura sólo por la oportunidad de tener sexo con Kyo.

Le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, dirigiendo su vista hacia la cama. El joven aún estaba ahí, con él, y planeaba quedarse. Aún debían medir sus fuerzas en un enfrentamiento que muy probablemente sería satisfactorio, ahora que ambos tenían sus flamas. ¿Podía conformarse con eso?

Tras acabar el cigarro se tendió en el sillón. No tardó en dormirse, y el murmullo de voces lo recibió con regocijo.

* * *

Kyo estaba soñando con la oscuridad insidiosa que le acariciaba las mejillas y lo envolvía con sigilo, para arrastrarlo con ella al vacío donde vivían los dioses desterrados.

Despertó con un sobresalto, y suspiró aliviado al ver que sólo se trataba de Iori subiendo a la cama.

—Te tardaste —murmuró Kyo soñoliento, recibiendo como respuesta una risa baja, la caricia de una mano sobre su abdomen.

Iori no fue con rodeos. Le dejó sus intenciones claras, sin perder tiempo en apartar su camisa, casi arrancando los botones mientras se ponía sobre él, una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de Kyo.

Kyo fue receptivo a esas intenciones, sin dudar ni titubear, sabiendo que esto era lo que deseaba, tirando de la camiseta de Iori para obligarlo a encorvarse sobre él, buscando sus labios, escuchando la profunda respiración de Iori en la oscuridad seguida de un «Kusanagi» muy grave, colmado de cruel satisfacción.

Kyo reaccionó a su apellido un poco tarde. Un golpe en su estómago desprotegido lo hizo encogerse de dolor, y en lapso que le tomó recuperarse, las manos de Iori se cerraron en su cuello. Con un gruñido, el castaño se debatió para liberarse antes de que el flujo de oxígeno a sus pulmones quedara interrumpido. No dudó, porque sabía que quien lo atacaba no era Iori. Durante todo el día, había estado esperando que algo como esto sucediera. Había deliberado consigo mismo sobre si debía hacerle daño al pelirrojo si Orochi se manifestaba. No podía darse el lujo de vacilar.

Conteniendo la respiración, utilizó una de las maniobras más básicas para liberarse de un oponente que tenía la ventaja. Aprovechó la suave inestabilidad del colchón para hacer que el pelirrojo se desbalanceara lo suficiente para permitirle empujar una de sus piernas.

Las manos como garras en su cuello arañaron su piel, pero no pudieron evitar que se escabullera.

—¡Yagami, reacciona! —exclamó Kyo, deslizándose fuera de la cama, poniendo distancia entre ellos para evitar un enfrentamiento mientras le fuera posible.

Un cosquilleo en su cuello lo hizo llevarse una mano ahí, y vio que el arañazo estaba sangrando copiosamente.

Iori, o el ente que controlaba su cuerpo, bajó de la cama despacio, echando a andar hacia él con movimientos espasmódicos, los brazos colgando inertes a los lados, la espalda encorvada, el cabello cubriéndole el rostro, pero dejando entrever un brillo lechoso en sus ojos.

—Dijiste que podías controlarlo —gruñó Kyo, odiando ver aquellos rasgos, aquel cuerpo tan familiar, moviéndose en convulsiones.

Hubo una sacudida y de pronto Iori había cubierto los metros que los separaban. Kyo anticipó el desplazamiento; si hubiera querido, habría tenido tiempo suficiente de lanzar un golpe que habría encajado contra el rostro de Iori en su punto de máximo impacto. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podría? Se limitó a cubrirse, recibiendo un desgarro en sus brazos, maldiciéndose porque en ese momento su peor enemigo no era la fuerza controlando a Iori, sino su propia negativa a lastimar al pelirrojo, a pesar de haber decidido, horas atrás, que la mejor manera de proceder era dejarlo inconsciente a la primera oportunidad.

—¡Iori! —volvió a llamar, retrocediendo unos pasos.

El pelirrojo estaba ante él otra vez, sus movimientos más rápidos. Kyo no pudo esquivar su patada. La diferencia entre sus velocidades le recordó que su cuerpo aún no estaba del todo recuperado. Ya no sufría por la falta de fuego, pero la pérdida de sangre había disminuido sus fuerzas.

Cayó con estrépito contra el mueble bar. Oyó el tintineo de las botellas golpeando unas contra otras, el sonido de vidrios quebrándose. Rodó hacia un lado cuando Iori quiso volver a patearlo.

Viendo que intentar dialogar era perder el tiempo, Kyo apretó los dientes y se obligó a tomar la ofensiva.

Aprovechó los espacios libres en ese piso sin divisiones, saltando sobre los muebles y explotando el hecho de que la energía que controlaba a Iori no tenía un dominio preciso de sus movimientos. En la fracción de segundo que le tomó a Iori volverse para rastrear su nueva posición, Kyo ya se había colocado detrás de él, rodeándole la garganta con su brazo, haciendo presión con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Iori forcejeó, sacudiendo su torso, golpeándolo con sus codos, clavando sus dedos en su brazo para intentar tirar de él, pero Kyo no cejó.

—Lo siento —murmuró el castaño al sentir que el pelirrojo dejaba de intentar golpearlo y empezaba a luchar por respirar.

* * *

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo Kyo cuando Iori abrió los ojos.

Kyo estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una esquina de la cama. Iori estaba tendido en medio de ella, sus brazos abiertos en cruz, sus muñecas sujetas con correas a las patas de la tarima.

Todo el mueble se sacudió cuando Iori intentó liberarse.

—No las quemes —se apresuró a decir Kyo, sabiendo bien que el fuego era lo que vendría—. Son tuyas, las tomé del armario. Orochi no parecía poder usar el fuego púrpura, por eso te até. Las soltaré si eres tú, no hay necesidad de quemarlas.

—¿Orochi? —repitió Iori, su voz áspera y seca.

—¿No recuerdas? —preguntó Kyo con una sonrisa cansada, la mirada de Iori dirigiéndose al rasguño en su cuello y el desgarro en la manga de su camisa que dejaba ver heridas en sus brazos—. No es nada —dijo Kyo, cubriéndose mejor, pese a que la prenda tenía algunas salpicaduras de sangre.

Iori se quedó callado. Kyo bajó de la cama, se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a una de las patas donde había asegurado la correa que sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Iori.

—Di algo. Orochi no hablaba —pidió Kyo.

—¿De qué diablos quieres que hable? —gruñó Iori, profunda molestia en su voz.

—Lo que sea, títulos de canciones, lo que se te ocurra.

Iori dijo algunas palabras en rápido inglés. Kyo alcanzó a captar que el pelirrojo lo insultaba en ese idioma. Por alguna razón, eso lo tranquilizó.

Liberó las correas, atadas unas a otras para que tuvieran la longitud necesaria, y luego rodeó la cama para hacer lo mismo del otro lado. Iori se incorporó al verse libre, frotándose las muñecas enrojecidas.

—Forcejeaste… Orochi te hizo forcejear mucho —explicó Kyo, viéndose apesadumbrado, sentándose en la cama, cerca de Iori a pesar de todo—. Estabas bien durante la tarde, ¿por qué de pronto…?

Iori continuó frotándose la piel distraídamente, su atención puesta en el silencio extraño que lo rodeaba. Las voces y la presencia de Orochi se habían retirado, agotadas, después de lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido.

—Estaba dormido —murmuró Iori, mirándose las manos. Había un poco de sangre bajo sus uñas.

Iori se volvió hacia Kyo, su mirada pasando al cuello del joven. Apartó la tela de la camisa con brusquedad para ver los rasguños que Kyo había pretendido ocultar, cuatro líneas rojas que bajaban por su cuello. No eran profundos, pero habían sangrado. Le tomó los brazos para examinarlos también, apretando los dientes al ver las claras marcas de sus arañazos.

La expresión tranquila y cansada de Kyo no cambió. No se apartó ni rehuyó el contacto a pesar de lo que había sucedido.

—No es nada. No me dio problemas. Te dije que soy muy bueno —dijo Kyo.

—Estúpido es lo que eres, Kusanagi —dijo Iori secamente, dejando ir su brazo.

Kyo sonrió, porque incluso cuando estaba molesto, su apellido en labios de Iori no tenía esa resonancia oscura que había oído cuando su cuerpo estaba bajo el control de Orochi.

Iori se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Kyo oyó agua correr. Al volver, el rostro de Iori y su cabello estaban húmedos. En una mano traía un paño que olía a desinfectante.

Le hizo un gesto a Kyo y el castaño cumplió en alzar su brazo, permitiendo que el pelirrojo limpiara las heridas.

Kyo se encogió un poco cuando el desinfectante tocó su cuello. Sintió los dedos de Iori rozando la piel alrededor de la herida, examinándola.

—No se repetirá —murmuró Iori, su voz baja y contenida como si hablara para sus adentros—. Pero si ocurriera, no permitas que te vuelva a herir así —demandó con rabia, clavando sus ojos furiosos en los de Kyo.

—No es... —empezó a protestar el castaño, pero calló, optando por asentir.

Iori aceptó esa respuesta como satisfactoria y se alejó.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Kyo al verlo dirigirse al primer piso.

Pareció que el pelirrojo no se dignaría en contestar, pero hizo una pausa en los escalones.

—Saldré un momento —murmuró.

Kyo quiso oponerse, decirle que no era prudente, pero entendía lo suficiente a Iori para saber que el pelirrojo consideraba que lo que no era prudente era permanecer en el departamento con él.

El castaño suspiró. Iori continuó descendiendo las escaleras.

—Al menos responde el teléfono si te llamo —dijo Kyo, resignado.

Le pareció que Iori asentía, pero bien podía haber sido su imaginación.


	19. En la oscuridad

Los días se sucedieron unos a otros en relativa calma, sin mayores incidentes. El invierno gris hacía que cada amanecer fuera idéntico al anterior, con Kyo despertando en la cama vacía, el departamento silencioso y desierto. Iori regresaba, sin falta, cuando el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, viéndose más agotado con cada día que transcurría.

Kyo no estaba seguro de dónde pasaba las noches o qué hacía durante media mañana. La exactitud de su rutina lo había hecho creer que había retomado los ensayos con su banda, pero aquella idea quedó descartada una tarde en que Kyo espió el nuevo celular de Iori y vio que no estaba respondiendo las llamadas ni mensajes de ninguno de los miembros de _Sviesulys_.

Iori había mostrado lo responsable que era con sus actividades como músico. Que se desvinculara de su banda era una mala señal.

Sin embargo, Kyo no tocó el tema. Descubrió que le complacía ver a Iori pasar las tardes en el departamento y se sintió un poco culpable por eso. Aquella era una actitud egoísta, pero no quería que Iori pasara más tiempo del necesario lejos de él, con personas que no fueran él.

Las mañanas y noches se fundían entre sí, pero las tardes les ofrecían un poco de normalidad. La manera en que Kyo calculaba el paso del tiempo cambió un poco. No podía decir fechas exactas, pero, como escenas que se daban al azar mientras estaba a la espera de que Orochi apareciera de nuevo, había hitos que rompían un poco la monotonía: una discusión porque Iori se estaba pasando las noches en vela; la tarde en que Kyo retomó el contacto con su familia y los gritos que recibió cuando les contó parte de lo sucedido; la casi pelea con K' cuando accedió a encontrarse con él para hablar y tuvo que oponerse tajantemente a la orden de su familia de matar a Iori para zanjar el problema; un sorpresivo ofrecimiento a salir, durante el cual Iori había comprado un bajo nuevo y Kyo había conseguido un celular para reemplazar el del pelirrojo; la burla en los ojos de Iori horas después cuando Saisyu Kusanagi llamó para reclamarle a Kyo a gritos por los gastos absurdos que estaba realizando, y recordarle que el clan corría peligro de ser erradicado por Orochi por su culpa; el atardecer en que Iori le sirvió un vaso de whisky colmado hasta el tope mientras él intentaba calmar a una Yuki desconsolada en el teléfono que le decía que los Kusanagi lo consideraban un traidor por ponerse del lado de un Yagami y que la familia de ella estaba considerando seriamente anular el matrimonio arreglado, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con una expresión no del todo seria, como si pensara que su vida era patética y eso le hiciera algo de gracia.

Llegó un momento en que el pelirrojo casi no le dirigía la palabra, pero respondía si Kyo le hablaba. Las conversaciones eran cortas y solían caer pronto en el silencio, pero ese silencio era tranquilo. Si Kyo quería una caricia, Iori no se la negaba.

Kyo había tenido que insistir para saber por qué no iban un poco más allá. Por qué los besos de Iori se interrumpían de manera tan abrupta.

La respuesta lo había sorprendido, pero había tenido sentido, de una forma retorcida.

Se había distanciado de Iori para no ahondar más la frustración.

Iba a cumplirse una semana desde que Orochi usara a Iori para atacarlo y las cosas no empeoraban, pero tampoco parecían mejorar.

El bajo recién comprado permanecía en el estudio, apenas utilizado. Si Kyo no se encargaba de ir por comida, Iori no mostraba interés en alimentarse.

En varias ocasiones, Kyo había visto a Iori sentado en el suelo junto al ventanal del primer piso, mirando ensimismado el fuego púrpura ardiendo en la palma de su mano. Su expresión era extraña. No sabía qué estaba pensando.

* * *

—Espera, te acompaño —dijo Kyo cuando Iori se preparaba para salir.

Kyo aguardó, listo para tener que insistir, pero Iori no lo rechazó. Salieron juntos y tomaron el elevador. No fueron al parking, salieron por el recibidor del edificio.

Echaron a andar por las calles del barrio, pasando delante de los restaurantes donde Kyo solía comprar la comida. La cajetilla de cigarros hizo su aparición y Kyo robó uno para sí. El vicio del tabaco no lo tenía en sus garras como a Yagami, pero el aire frío de la noche lo había antojado.

Al pasar delante de un bar, el rumor de las voces de los parroquianos flotó hasta ellos. Bajo circunstancias normales, Kyo habría sugerido entrar, pero guardó silencio. Continuaron andando, el sonido de sus pasos comenzando a ser opacado por el ruido de vehículos a medida que se acercaban a un paso elevado.

Iori se detuvo tras recorrer la mitad del puente. Le dio la espalda a la calzada, apoyando sus brazos en la baranda metálica, observando cabizbajo la carretera que se extendía bajo ellos, donde el rumor de autos y camiones rompía la quietud de la noche.

Kyo no lo imitó. De un salto se sentó en la baranda con gesto descuidado, tentando a la gravedad y al vacío, el cigarrillo a medio consumir pendiendo de sus labios entreabiertos.

El castaño echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló el humo. Rió al dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo.

Iori se volvió para saber el motivo de aquella risa. Al seguir la mirada del Kusanagi, vio la luna creciente brillando intensa en el firmamento.

* * *

Unas noches después, Kyo despertó apenas Iori puso un pie en el segundo piso.

El Kusanagi había dejado las luces de la habitación y la sala encendidas, no había sombras en las que alguien pudiera esconderse. Kyo se levantó de golpe, completamente alerta, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos lanzándole una advertencia para que no se acercara.

Pero su mirada se suavizó pronto.

—¿Yagami? —preguntó Kyo, volviendo el rostro para mirar por las ventanas, confirmando que aún era de noche.

Iori se acercó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hizo un gesto hacia la laptop que estaba en el espacio libre junto a Kyo.

—¿Qué has averiguado? —preguntó Iori, su voz expresando el profundo cansancio que arrastraba, sin necesidad de especificar a qué se refería, porque encontrar una manera de deshacerse de Orochi era un tema que siempre estaba pendiendo en el aire.

Kyo se tomó un momento para observarlo fijamente, sin terminar de aceptar lo que su pregunta implicaba, pero reaccionó en seguida. No se mostró aliviado de que Iori mostrara interés —aún era muy pronto— pero la preocupación que había ensombrecido su rostro todos esos días se aligeró en algo.

Encendiendo la computadora, Kyo le mostró toda la información útil que había encontrado sobre rituales de purificación. Había conseguido restringir la búsqueda a dos templos, y uno de ellos pertenecía a la familia Kagura, a quienes Ash Crimson también había arrebatado la reliquia sagrada a su cargo.

Sin embargo, explicó Kyo, al intentar contactarlos, no había logrado convencerlos de que sus indagaciones eran serias. El relacionista del templo le había pedido que enviara una solicitud «por los canales apropiados», para demostrar que realmente era el heredero de los Kusanagi y no un turista loco obsesionado con la milenaria cultura japonesa. Ya había contactado a sus parientes para que se encargaran y éstos habían aceptado a regañadientes.

Pasando a otra pestaña, Kyo señaló una fotografía con piedras decorativas de distintos tamaños y tonalidades. No necesitó dar explicaciones porque esos amuletos ceremoniales eran familiares para ambos; podían servir para atrapar energía, o crear barreras, o contactar espíritus. Kyo había intentado averiguar si era posible conseguirlos en algún lugar de South Town, sin resultado.

Por último, Kyo cargó una fotografía de algunos _ofuda_ , talismanes de papel cubiertos con _kanji_ trazados a pincel, utilizados como protección. Probar copiarlos en un papel común y corriente no había servido para nada. Debían ser creados específicamente en un templo, por alguien que poseyera cierto nivel de poder espiritual.

—Es todo lo que tengo —suspiró Kyo—. No es mucho lo que se puede hacer desde aquí. Si regresáramos a...

El Kusanagi se interrumpió al ver que Iori se había llevado una mano a la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la fotografía de los _ofuda,_ su cuerpo comenzando a estremecerse.

—¿Iori? —Kyo cerró la computadora de golpe, apartándola del pelirrojo. Iori gruñó con fuerza. Empujó a Kyo hacia atrás cuando el castaño intentó tocarlo, y luego se levantó de la cama, retrocediendo para alejarse del joven, sus pasos inestables.

* * *

«¿Crees que te lo voy a permitir?»

La voz fue un bramido dentro de su cabeza y estuvo a punto de perder pie. Sus ojos se nublaron, su consciencia fluctuó bajo el ímpetu del dios. Orochi se había hecho más fuerte en esos días, a diferencia de él, que encontraba su cuerpo debilitado por la falta de sueño, su voluntad desgastada por la incertidumbre.

Kyo se mantenía a unos metros de él, su cuerpo en tensión.

Iori luchó contra el poder que quería controlarlo. La energía de Orochi aún era limitada, a pesar de que aumentaba día tras día; después de cada uso, el dios debía retirarse y descansar. Orochi aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para poseerlo cuando estaba despierto; el dios lo sabía, y, por ende, él lo sabía. Sólo debía resistirse lo suficiente. Ganar tiempo.

—Yagami...

La voz de Kyo, preocupada, el joven queriendo ir hacia él pero conteniéndose.

«¿Piensas traicionarme tan pronto?», gritó la voz en su cabeza.

Iori se concentró en respirar. Estaba exhausto. Por cerca de una semana había debatido consigo mismo lo que debía hacer, analizado todas sus alternativas. Permitía que Kyo estuviera ahí, a costa de poner en riesgo al Kusanagi. Ahora tenía sus flamas, pero enfrentarlo y lastimarlo equivalían a dejar a Kyo indefenso ante el dios. Matarlo era un pensamiento que evitaba, porque no sabía si las ganas provenían de él o de Orochi.

Kyo buscaba una manera de sellar a Orochi sin que él perdiera el fuego púrpura, pero el castaño estaba pasando por alto que el pacto con el dios había sido por _su_ fuego anaranjado. Si Iori rompía su parte del trato, si dejaba de ser el huésped humano de Orochi, ¿qué iba a pasar con Kyo?

«Morirá de una forma u otra», informó la voz de Orochi.

Iori tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se oía... complacido.

Pero la disputa por el control había acabado, no había conseguido poseerlo.

—Iori... —murmuró Kyo, esperando un tiempo prudencial y luego dando un paso hacia él.

—No te acerques —ordenó Iori. Algo no estaba bien ahí. Había sido demasiado fácil recuperar el dominio sobre sí mismo. Y la sensación de satisfacción proveniente del dios permanecía, se intensificaba.

Kyo se detuvo. Su semblante cambió. Él también había notado que algo iba mal.

«¿Has olvidado quién es el dueño de su fuego ahora? ¿Quién tiene su reliquia?», susurró una voz en el oído de Iori, interrumpida por una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de Kyo, quien se sujetaba la muñeca izquierda, una flama anaranjada que él no había invocado encendida en su mano. A la exclamación siguió un grito de dolor cuando el fuego se intensificó y subió por su brazo, con la facilidad propia de una llama fuera de control, trepando por sus ropas y consumiéndolas. Iori vio la piel de Kyo comenzando a enrojecerse.

—Detente... —gimió Kyo entre dientes apretados, el fuego llegando a su hombro, las flamas lamiendo su rostro.

Iori lo intentó, pero no era él quien estaba haciendo arder aquellas flamas. Éstas obedecían una orden directa de Orochi, porque la reliquia de los Kusanagi estaba bajo su poder. Orochi se había fortalecido lo suficiente para ser capaz de utilizarla sin necesitarlo a él de intermediario.

Kyo estaba luchando por dominar las flamas. Cayó de rodillas, aún sujetándose la muñeca, su brazo extendido y envuelto en llamas, que empezaban a arrastrarse por su ropa en dirección a su espalda.

Con un gruñido de impotencia, Iori cerró los ojos también, buscando el lugar en su interior de donde provenía la orden que había encendido aquel fuego, decidido a ponerle fin.

No lo halló, pero en vez de eso sintió una molestia agitándose, un impulso de abrir sus párpados para continuar viendo a Kyo sufriendo el daño de sus propias flamas. Sin ceder, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

El sonido de las llamas se apagó. A eso siguió la respiración en jadeos de Kyo, el olor a tela quemada.

«Abre los ojos. Muéstrame a Kusanagi arder».

Iori negó con la cabeza. Recordó con claridad las palabras de Kyo cuando el joven le había explicado cómo invocaba a su fuego escarlata: debía mirar un lugar específico, concentrarse para que el fuego apareciera ahí. No podía quemar algo que no podía ver.

Iori sabía que con Orochi y el fuego anaranjado ocurría lo mismo. El poder del dios aún tenía esas limitaciones.

«Abre los ojos, Yagami». Otra vez la orden, enfurecida, confirmándole que estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Iori. Kyo respiraba con fuerza.

—Sí —vino la respuesta unos segundos después.

Iori oyó que Kyo se ponía de pie.

Compartieron unos segundos de tenso silencio. Kyo no hizo ninguna recriminación, porque sabía que aquel ataque no había provenido de Iori.

El castaño se miró el brazo. El fuego se había apagado a tiempo, _Iori_ lo había apagado a tiempo. Su piel ardía, pero no había sufrido quemaduras graves. Si algo le había dejado ese ataque, era la perturbadora sensación de su fuego volviéndose contra él, invocado por una voluntad que no era suya.

Iori estaba de pie con las manos en puños, su rostro bajo. Kyo notó que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Iori? —preguntó vacilante, sin saber si Iori estaba bajo la influencia de Orochi al no poder ver su mirada.

El pelirrojo no respondió. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio.

De inmediato, Kyo sintió el fuego agitándose dentro de él, acudiendo al llamado de Orochi.

Y la sensación pasó cuando Iori hizo su rostro a un lado, desviando su mirada.

—¿Qué...? —musitó Kyo, pero comprendiendo de golpe lo que sucedía, sin necesidad de explicaciones.

Iori le dio la espalda. Caminó unos pasos alejándose de él en dirección al sillón, donde se sentó pesadamente. Kyo vio que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, sus hombros comenzando a sacudirse con una risa sombría, su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante.

El castaño fue tras él, con lentitud. Se detuvo a su lado, fuera del área de su visión. Kyo probó rozar la espalda de Iori con la punta de sus dedos, sin ocultar su preocupación. Nada sucedió. Hizo una leve caricia.

—Esto se nos está yendo de las manos, Yagami —murmuró Kyo, provocando otra corta risa en el pelirrojo.

—No va a tenerte —masculló Iori cuando la risa pasó, su rostro hacia el suelo, su voz cargada de ira.

—Si tiene control sobre mi fuego, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, las reliquias le dan poder —dijo el castaño—. No esperaba algo así, pero esperaba _algo_. Entrar en pactos con dioses nunca trae nada bueno. Lo sabíamos.

Iori no respondió a eso. Kyo lo sintió temblar de rabia.

—Vas a aceptar volver a Japón conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kyo.

Kyo se sobresaltó cuando Iori le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio. Vio un destello dorado en sus irises rojos, sintió el fuego respondiendo a él, pero antes de que éste se encendiera, Iori ya se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Apartó su rostro, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—No iré a ningún lugar contigo —gruñó Iori, levantándose bruscamente, rechazando a Kyo cuando éste intentó tomarlo del brazo.

Kyo no quiso provocarlo más con las cosas como estaban. Lo vio desaparecer escaleras abajo y luego lo oyó salir del departamento.

Se sentó en el sillón, en el espacio que antes había ocupado el pelirrojo. Segundos después tenía su celular en la mano. Maldijo en voz alta cuando el Yagami ignoró su llamada.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Kyo se recostó en el sillón, llevándose las manos al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos. Ya no había otra opción. Tenía que llevar a Iori a Japón, librarlo de Orochi. Sí, quizá Iori perdería su fuego púrpura en el proceso, pero eso era mejor a que fuera consumido por la consciencia del dios. Tal vez más adelante él conseguiría convencerlo de que el fuego no importaba tanto. Se preocuparía de eso cuando llegara el momento.

Tenían que ir antes de que a Iori se le hiciera más difícil mantener a Orochi bajo control. Ya no iba a esperar a que Iori admitiera que tenía problemas. Era demasiado evidente que en unos días Orochi lo superaría en fuerzas.

Sabía que Iori había vuelto dispuesto a escuchar la información que él había encontrado sobre los rituales. Si no se hubieran visto interrumpidos, Kyo estaba seguro de que Iori habría accedido a ir con él. Debía esperar a que el pelirrojo se calmara. Eso era todo.

* * *

Kyo escuchó los pasos subiendo las escaleras horas después.

Se incorporó, mirando por sobre el respaldo del sillón. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Iori por menos de un segundo, y Kyo tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al sentir que el fuego reaccionaba incluso más rápido que antes. Sin embargo, no llegó a encenderse porque Iori cerró sus ojos sin tardanza.

El pelirrojo caminó hacia él despacio, pasando entre los muebles, sabiendo el camino sin necesidad de verlo. Tocó el respaldo del sillón para rodearlo y luego se inclinó y rozó el borde de la mesilla con la punta de los dedos para no chocar contra ella. Se sentó junto a Kyo en silencio.

No hablaron. Por largo rato, Kyo buscó la manera de abordar el tema sin enfurecer a Iori otra vez. Cuando creía haberla encontrado, Iori lo interrumpió rozando su cadera con un gesto vago de su mano. Partiendo de ahí, los dedos de Iori recorrieron su cintura, subiendo hasta su pecho y luego a su cuello, hasta finalmente llegar a su mejilla. Con lentitud, Iori volvió su rostro hacia él, sus párpados cerrados.

Kyo admiró la forma en que, en ausencia de su intensa mirada escarlata, sus facciones se suavizaban y adquirían un aire de distante calma.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío cuando, con apenas la punta de sus dedos, Iori le acarició la mejilla y luego sus labios.

Cerró los ojos al ver que Iori se inclinaba hacia él.

El beso comenzó lento y controlado, mas no tardó en tornarse hambriento y brusco, como solían ser sus besos. No hacían más que atormentarse mutuamente, ambos sabiendo que eso era todo lo que habría, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de resistirse.

Sus respiraciones estaban desacompasadas cuando se separaron.

Fue el turno de Kyo de alzar una mano al rostro de Iori. Se encontró extrañando su mirada, la forma particular en que Iori lo había observado desde la primera noche que pasaron en ese departamento.

—Ya basta de esto, Yagami —murmuró Kyo, con firmeza pese a que su voz fue muy suave—. Vine aquí buscándote. Orochi no va a tenerte tampoco a ti. Te lo dije, tú eres mío. —Sus dedos pasaron muy cerca de los párpados cerrados de Iori, odió no poder ver la expresión de sus ojos ante esas palabras—. ¿O lo has olvidado?

¿Fue una tenue sonrisa lo que vio en los labios de Iori?

—¿Vendrás a Japón? —preguntó Kyo entonces.

Iori respondió con un asentimiento.

* * *

Tal vez si hubiera podido ver sus ojos, habría notado que Iori no estaba siendo sincero.

Pero Iori había tenido los ojos cerrados, y Kyo se dejó engañar por su suave sonrisa.


	20. De abandono

—Puedes alojarte aquí el tiempo que desees —estaba diciendo Hein, entregándole el juego de llaves del departamento, y una copia de la llave del GT-R, mientras a su alrededor empleados vestidos de blanco con rostros ocultos tras mascarillas de tela se encargaban de la limpieza del primer piso—. Éste es mi número. —Hein le extendió una sobria tarjeta negra con un diminuto logotipo troquelado a láser—. Estoy a tu servicio.

Kyo recibió lo entregado maquinalmente, sin aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

Había despertado con una sensación de angustia en el pecho. Iori había vuelto a partir durante la noche, y al abrir los ojos, Kyo había sentido con claridad que algo no estaba bien.

Al bajar al primer piso con pasos apresurados, sin saber el porqué de su ansiedad, se había encontrado con la esbelta figura de Hein observando la ciudad por la ventana de la sala. El rostro del _concierge_ había sido frío y profesional al anunciarle que Iori había tenido que dejar South Town por motivos personales.

—No debes preocuparte por los gastos, están cubiertos por el año... —continuaba Hein mientras Kyo intentaba que su mente, entorpecida por la noticia, reaccionara, calculando cuántas horas de ventaja le llevaba Iori si salía a la calle a buscarlo de inmediato—. En caso necesites dinero, puedes usar la tarjeta de crédit...

—¿Dónde está? —murmuró Kyo, el rumor de la voz de Hein convertido en una resonancia informe.

—Laurie dejó indicado que no debías intentar buscarlo...

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Kyo estalló al oír aquel ridículo nombre falso, al pensar que Iori había tenido planeado desaparecer, y que hasta se había tomado el tiempo de hacer coordinaciones con el _concierge_ sobre su estadía.

—No está en la ciudad —respondió Hein con su rostro inexpresivo, sin que su exabrupto le afectara.

Kyo soltó una retahíla de insultos en japonés que hizo que el personal de limpieza se volviera a mirarlo, curiosos.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Kyo, cerrando su mano alrededor de las llaves y la tarjeta de presentación, tentado de quemarlas, conteniéndose y lanzándolas sobre la mesilla de la sala para poder sacar su celular. Buscó el número de Iori. La llamada fue redirigida al buzón de voz—. Maldita sea —repitió.

* * *

En negación ante lo que estaba sucediendo, Kyo condujo por la ciudad durante todo el día, buscando a Iori a pesar de saber que las probabilidades de encontrarlo usando ese método eran muy bajas. No podía quedarse en el departamento vacío esperando, llamando inútilmente al teléfono del pelirrojo. Recorrió las calles y avenidas con su frustración en aumento. Pidió ayuda a su familia para que utilizaran a sus contactos y averiguaran si Iori había tomado algún vuelo a Japón (sin _él_ ), pero no encontraron información al respecto y Kyo no se sorprendió, porque no sería la primera vez que Iori usaba una identidad falsa.

Kyo no se decidía a tomar el primer avión que encontrara y volver a casa. ¿Cómo estar seguro de si era ahí hacia donde Iori se dirigía? ¿Cómo saber si Orochi no haría todo lo posible por impedírselo?

La idea del pelirrojo sucumbiendo a Orochi lo llenó de angustia.

Saber que Iori estaba intentando lidiar con el dios sin su ayuda, y que estaba _solo_ , le produjo una aguda ira.

Estuvo a punto de estrellarse un par de veces, porque la sensibilidad del deportivo y su rabia no combinaban bien. Clavar el acelerador hasta el fondo en un vehículo que iba de cero a cien kilómetros en menos de tres segundos no era prudente para alguien en su estado mental. Sin embargo, descubrió que era una buena manera de desfogarse, desquitándose con el pobre auto por las acciones de su dueño. En los semáforos en rojo marcaba el número de Iori, siempre sin obtener respuesta, y al volver a arrancar, no le importaban los estertores que brotaban de la caja de cambios.

Al anochecer, se dirigió a _Soterrani_. Encontró al DJ de cabello verde, pero éste no había tenido noticias de Iori desde la noche del concierto. Pronto la situación se invirtió y fue Shun'ei quien comenzó a interrogarlo a él sobre lo que había sucedido con el pelirrojo. En un descuido de Kyo, el joven contactó a los miembros de _Sviesulys_ y a los pocos minutos Kyo estaba acorralado entre el DJ y los músicos, todos hablando al mismo tiempo en un inglés rápido y preocupado.

Kyo consiguió asegurarles que Iori no estaba en peligro, sin entender por qué los jóvenes insistían en hablar sobre un grupo de mafiosos chinos que no venía a cuento. Cuando el líder de la banda, Rokku, le preguntó sobre lo que había ocurrido en el parking, Kyo hizo como que su limitado vocabulario no le permitía saber de qué estaba hablando. La visita acabó con ese mismo joven rubio entregándole el estuche del bajo de Iori, sabiendo de algún modo que Kyo estaba alojándose en su casa, sus ojos rojos mirándolo con no disimulada curiosidad, recordándole a Kyo los irises escarlata de Iori y empeorando su humor incluso más.

Su siguiente parada fue el motel barato donde K' continuaba alojado, porque necesitaba otro par de ojos vigilando la ciudad y debía asegurarse de que a K' le quedara claro que sólo debía _vigilar_ , no intentar pelear con Yagami.

—¿Ahora conduces su auto? —preguntó K' con una ceja arqueada cuando Kyo estacionó el deportivo frente a su habitación.

K' tampoco andaba de buen humor, después de días de permanecer en la ciudad haciendo nada. El clan le había ordenado que matara al Yagami si lo veía, pero Kyo le había dado una contraorden, y, como Kyo heredaría el clan algún día, K' había decidido obedecerlo a él. No sin antes discutir y casi liarse a golpes porque no tenía sentido que Kyo estuviera defendiendo a un Yagami poseído por Orochi.

El joven de cabello gris no se tomó nada bien que Kyo hubiera dejado que Iori —que Orochi— escapara.

—No es eso —protestó Kyo, sin entrar en detalles.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste ir, entonces? —preguntó K', escéptico.

Kyo apartó la mirada, sin poder explicarle que Iori había optado por irse sólo al convertirse en un peligro para él, y pensando en cómo Iori había hecho arreglos con Hein para garantizar su comodidad antes de partir. Alguien bajo el completo control de Orochi no habría tenido esa absurda, exasperante consideración.

—¿Cómo no pensaste que esto podía suceder? ¿No estabas pasando tiempo con él justamente para vigilarlo? —indagó K'.

Kyo no habló. Tenía suficiente con que lo llamaran traidor sin saber los detalles.

—Supongo que nos enteraremos de su paradero cuando comiencen a aparecer los cadáveres —comentó K' ante su silencio, sacando a relucir su sentido práctico, dirigiéndole una amarga sonrisa sarcástica a Kyo.

* * *

Kyo regresó al departamento de madrugada, arrastrando sus pasos. El estuche del bajo era un peso molesto en su hombro.

Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia al estudio a poner el instrumento en su lugar. Podría haberlo dejado en la sala, podría incluso haberlo lanzado al suelo con rabia, pero se contuvo y fue al estudio con la vana, estúpida esperanza de encontrar a Iori ahí, sentado de espaldas a la puerta, como tantas veces antes.

Sin la presencia del pelirrojo, el estudio era un simple cuarto lleno de frío equipamiento. Hasta el cenicero que se encontraba entre los cables y conectores estaba vacío y prístino, después de que el personal de limpieza se ocupara de él por la mañana. Kyo sintió ganas de romperlo.

El soporte del bajo estaba ocupado por el nuevo instrumento que Iori había comprado días atrás y que casi no había utilizado. Era negro y estilizado y de la misma marca que el anterior.

Kyo dejó el estuche junto a éste, apoyado contra una pared, al lado de una marca de pintura resquebrajada que no había visto antes. Pasó sus dedos por la superficie irregular. Trozos de pintura se desprendieron y cayeron al suelo impecable.

Pensó en el día en que habían ido a comprar el nuevo bajo. En particular, rememoró su absoluta perplejidad cuando Iori le ofreció que salieran juntos. El recuerdo era agradable, pero pensar en lo que significaba le entristecía; Iori había intentado continuar su vida con normalidad, realmente había creído que eso sería posible.

Caminar al lado del pelirrojo por la calle y luego por el centro comercial había sido una extraña experiencia. No había costado esfuerzo que los pasos de ambos encontraran pronto un ritmo común. Iori avanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo, su propósito ya definido, su mirada dirigida al frente o en ocasiones hacia el suelo, sin prestar atención a los escaparates. Kyo lo siguió, sin pasar por alto que las personas con que se cruzaban solían dirigirles miradas curiosas. A Iori, en particular, quizá debido al color de su cabello y sus ojos, o quizá por su aire misterioso e intimidante, o simplemente porque sus rasgos eran atractivos y era una tontería pasar por su lado y no mirarlo.

Durante aquel paseo, Kyo se encontró disfrutando de aquellas miradas al notar que, inevitablemente, después de observar a Iori, la gente lo miraba a él. No ocurría siempre, pero Kyo reconocía la curiosidad que sentían, podía saber cuando aquellos desconocidos se preguntaban si Yagami y él eran «algo más». Se sentía bien poder mantenerles la mirada e invitarles a imaginar lo que quisieran.

Lo contrario había sucedido con menor frecuencia, pero había sucedido. Y aquello había sido gratificante también. A veces no era a Iori a quien miraban, sino a él, y la curiosidad solía acabar abrupta, apenas esas personas se cruzaban con la mirada casi territorial de Iori. Kyo hasta había visto a un par de chicas acelerar el paso para alejarse de ellos.

—Maldito Yagami —murmuró Kyo en el estudio vacío.

* * *

Más tarde, sentado en el borde de la cama, Kyo observaba la pantalla de su celular, repasando posibilidades.

¿Cuántos días era prudente permanecer en la ciudad por si Iori regresaba? ¿Debía conseguir las direcciones de sus otras propiedades, e indagar si Iori se estaba alojando ahí?

¿O estaba perdiendo el tiempo y debía comenzar a buscarlo en Japón?

Iori había asentido cuando él había hablado de regresar, y Iori no tenía por costumbre mentirle. Le ocultaba información, sí, pero, al dar una respuesta explícita, ésta era verdadera. Kyo intentó recordar alguna mentira del pelirrojo, y no encontró ninguna, sólo medias verdades por las cuales no podía culparlo. Él también había procurado ser sincero la mayor parte del tiempo. Iori había demostrado confianza en él desde el comienzo, permitiéndole estar ahí, dándole acceso a aspectos privados de su vida que ni siquiera sus amistades conocían. Había sido Ash Crimson el que le había mentido hasta el cansancio, y él había sido un ingenuo y un estúpido al creerle. El temor a volver a ser engañado, con tal facilidad, no le estaba permitiendo ser objetivo. Ash era quien había mentido, no Iori. Según Hein, Iori ya no estaba en South Town. Iori había dicho que volvería a Japón. Eso debía bastarle para saber dónde buscar al pelirrojo. ¿Por qué estaba dudando tanto?

Porque Iori también había dicho que él no tendría que volver a buscarlo, y luego había desaparecido.

Había respondido afirmativamente cuando él dijo que debían volver juntos, y se había marchado por su cuenta.

Kyo se pasó una mano por el cabello con impaciencia, rememorando su última conversación con Iori.

¿Había dicho que volverían juntos, o solamente que volverían?

No recordaba las palabras exactas. Recordaba el rostro del pelirrojo y sus ojos cerrados.

La sonrisa tenue.

Como una despedida.

—Estúpido Yagami, ¿qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Kyo a la habitación vacía, la desesperación invadiéndolo, porque Iori estaba completamente solo y era capaz de llegar a extremos insospechados, como él ya había podido comprobar.

Negó para sí cuando la idea de Iori tomando su propia vida cruzó por su mente. Muy dentro de él, sabía que el pelirrojo no era así. La desesperación no lo empujaría al suicidio jamás. Pero ¿y si lo hacía, no por desesperación, sino simplemente por _él_?

¿Acaso no había hecho un pacto con Orochi, _por él_?

Kyo volvió a negar. Su inquietud hacía que sus pensamientos perdieran lógica. Lo estaba dando todo por perdido, cuando su búsqueda recién debía empezar.

Había encontrado a Iori una vez, ¿acaso no podía hacerlo de nuevo?

* * *

Kyo interrogó a Hein sobre los otros departamentos que Iori tenía en la ciudad. Pedir la información de forma más o menos civilizada no sirvió de nada, por lo que su tono al hablar con el _concierge_ acabó siendo claramente autoritario, dirigiéndose a él como si fuera un mero sirviente que no se diferenciaba en nada de los que trabajaban para el clan Kusanagi y con los que Kyo había tenido que interactuar desde que era pequeño. Que Hein ejerciera un puesto de nombre afrancesado no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Hein no pasó por alto el cambio en su actitud, ni la manera en que el hablar informal de Kyo cambió a frases llenas de imperativos que no daban pie a negativas. Como invitado de Iori, Kyo le había parecido una persona común y corriente que disfrutaba de la vida acomodada que Iori le proveía. Pero ahora, a solas, estaba claro que ese joven castaño estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Y, más que eso, a ser obedecido.

Fue difícil discutir el argumento de Kyo sobre que era irrelevante si visitaba las propiedades de Iori, porque Iori supuestamente ya no estaba en la ciudad. Al final, Hein acabó cediendo. Las órdenes del pelirrojo con respecto a Kyo habían sido específicas. Prohibirle el acceso a sus propiedades no había sido una de ellas.

Kyo partió raudo apenas obtuvo la información. Había un brillo impaciente en su mirada, urgencia en cada paso. Hein había visto a un sinnúmero de personas buscar a su empleador con desesperación después de haber sido descartadas, pero la actitud de Kyo era distinta. Para empezar, el castaño seguía ahí, no había sido «descartado». Lo que Hein veía en Kyo era una profunda preocupación que afloraba brusca e impaciente en el joven, quien días atrás había tenido un temperamento más bien agradable. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pero no le correspondía a él indagar.

* * *

Kyo visitó cada apartamento dos veces, en dos días distintos, para descartar toda posibilidad de que Iori estuviera alternando entre uno y otro para pasar las noches. Hein había estado en lo cierto al decirle que el departamento donde Iori lo había alojado era la vivienda «oficial» del pelirrojo, porque todas las otras propiedades no tenían señales de ser utilizadas y, aunque poseían mobiliario y todas las comodidades necesarias, estaba clarísimo que nadie las utilizaba para vivir. Sus frías y vacías habitaciones sacadas de catálogo le provocaban rechazo. No había nada que lo hiciera pensar en Iori ahí.

Entre visita y visita, Kyo buscó también a los contactos que había hecho cuando llegó a South Town. Recorrió la ciudad de extremo a extremo, caminó por calles grises y deprimentes, habló con personas que no sabían nada sobre el paradero del pelirrojo. Mientras conducía a alta velocidad por la autopista, reconoció el lugar donde había estrellado su moto después de ser atacado por Ash. La barrera de seguridad permanecía un poco abollada, pero, salvo por eso, no quedaban más rastros de aquel encuentro. Kyo se encontró esperando un destello de fuego verde que nunca llegó.

Como no estaba lejos del barrio donde se encontraba _Soterrani_ , Kyo tomó la siguiente salida y enfiló hacia la zona de los bares. Dejó el vehículo aparcado a unas cuadras e hizo el recorrido a pie. Miró los murales cubiertos con afiches anunciando conciertos, y sintió una punzada amarga al ver que las fechas listadas en los afiches de _Sviesulys_ habían sido cubiertas por pintura negra y un discreto aviso pidiendo disculpas porque las presentaciones habían sido canceladas.

Kyo volvió al GT-R de Iori sintiéndose súbitamente agotado.

Aquella noche, al regresar al departamento, se dejó caer en el sillón frente al ventanal del primer piso y durmió ahí, sin querer subir a la habitación de Iori ahora que él no estaba ahí.

La mañana siguiente rondó fuera del edificio donde se encontraba la sala que _Sviesulys_ utilizaba para ensayar. Ver al familiar grupo de fans esperando por autógrafos le dio un poco de tranquilidad, aunque no supo explicar por qué. Sin embargo, ver que sólo tres músicos, y no cuatro, salían a interactuar con ellos, hizo que una sensación de vacío se formara en su estómago. Le pareció que algunos seguidores expresaban decepción al no ver a Iori.

Kyo se acercó lo suficiente para que su mirada se cruzara con la del líder del grupo. Los ojos rojos de Rokku le hicieron pensar en Iori con mayor intensidad, pese a que las expresiones de sus miradas eran completamente distintas.

El rubio lo llamó a un lado y retrocedió hacia la puerta del edificio, alejándose de la aglomeración de los fans. El intercambio fue corto. Ambos querían noticias sobre Iori y ninguno tenía nada que decir. La barrera del idioma hacía que sólo pudieran ir directamente al punto, sin tiempo para intentar entablar algún tipo de conversación. Kyo le dio su número al joven, pidiéndole que lo contactara apenas supiera algo del pelirrojo. Rokku hizo lo mismo y luego intentó indagar un poco más antes de que Kyo se retirara, pero todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada inexpresiva de Kyo, quien parecía decirle que no había entendido una palabra de sus preguntas. Rokku sabía que el castaño debía estar exagerando sobre su falta de conocimientos de inglés, pero no insistió. Le costaba ver en Kyo al joven que había aparecido una mañana después de un ensayo para provocar a Iori con una mirada satisfecha y una sonrisa petulante en sus labios. Sus ojos castaños se veían decididos, su ceño fruncido con determinación, pero había cansancio en sus movimientos, preocupación mal disimulada en su voz.


	21. Con resignación

Había dicho que encontraría a Iori, pero en ciertos días su determinación flaqueaba, porque no conseguía encontrar una pista del pelirrojo. Había hablado con todas las personas que había podido, dejado su número para que lo contactaran. Había visitado lugares, en ocasiones más de una vez. K' había hecho un barrido por la zona norte de la ciudad, mientras él se ocupaba de la zona sur. Cuando estaba en casa, se había dedicado a revisar metódicamente todas las pertenencias del pelirrojo, con la esperanza de averiguar cualquier detalle adicional sobre él que pudiera ser de ayuda. Si hubiese encontrado una lista de contactos, los habría llamado a todos. Si el pelirrojo hubiese guardado la dirección de algún amigo o amiga en su departamento, Kyo habría ido a visitarlos e interrogarlos. Pero no encontró nada. Ni nombres de personas, ni recibos de hoteles en los que Iori se hubiese quedado alguna vez. Los únicos recibos que encontró fueron los de la garantía de sus equipos de grabación, y éstos no le sirvieron de nada. Se pasó algunas horas revisando a fondo las computadoras de Iori, pero no le sorprendió que sólo contuvieran información relacionada con bandas y canciones.

Kyo no pudo hacer más que preguntarse por qué Iori dejaba tan pocos rastros de sí mismo, incluso en sus pertenencias. ¿Consideraba que su identidad falsa no merecía ser definida por sus posesiones, gustos o amistades? ¿Era algo intencional o inconsciente? No podía comprenderlo y pensar en Iori viviendo durante tantos años así lo hizo sentir un sabor amargo en su garganta.

Continuó llamando al teléfono de Iori regularmente, paseando por el departamento vacío. No supo cómo fue que empezó a dejar mensajes grabados. Quizá fue a raíz de llegar a casa cada noche mentalmente agotado. Cuando dejaba de resistirse al impulso de llamar, era patético, pero también satisfactorio, poder ventilar su rabia hacia Iori en la línea silenciosa.

* * *

Kyo contó los días que llevaba buscando a Iori y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Se iban a cumplir seis días y no había conseguido nada. Lo que más le angustiaba era no saber cómo se encontraba el pelirrojo. Seis días era mucho tiempo. ¿Aún mantenía a Orochi bajo control? ¿U Orochi había empezado a dominarlo a él?

Si lo segundo ya había ocurrido, ¿qué iba a poder hacer él para ayudar a Iori si lo encontraba? Que Orochi pudiera controlar su fuego anaranjado lo ponía en una situación de absoluta desventaja. ¿De qué le iba a servir a Iori así?

Tenía que aceptarse a sí mismo que había fallado y que no había conseguido dar con el paradero de Iori. Necesitaba de la ayuda de personas que supieran cómo contener al dios. Si se hubiese tratado sólo de enfrentarlo en una pelea, no habría dudado ni un segundo. Pero no podía pelear, no hasta que Orochi estuviera fuera de Iori, porque él no pensaba lastimar al pelirrojo.

Permanecer en South Town era perder el precioso tiempo que quedaba.

Kyo se obligó a dormir para dejar de pensar. Estaba en la cama de Iori esa noche, odiando las sábanas limpias porque no tenían el aroma del pelirrojo.

Costó trabajo, pero consiguió dormirse ya entrada la madrugada.

No obtuvo mucho descanso, porque despertó una vez creyendo oír un ruido de pasos, y otra vez al sentir una presencia cerca de la cama. En ambas ocasiones abrió los ojos sólo para darse con la decepción del departamento vacío. Volvió a dormirse, pero despertó definitivamente cuando unos dedos acariciaron su cabello con lentitud, dulces, reconfortantes.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, observando la habitación bajo la débil luz de la mañana. No había nadie ahí. Sólo él y su imaginación.

Suspiró, repitiéndose que era hora de abandonar ese lugar.

Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo cómo una lenta calma se instalaba en su pecho ante la decisión de volver a casa.

No era un retorno como el que había imaginado, tantos días atrás. No había solucionado nada y Orochi estaba libre... Pero había conocido a Yagami y éste había resultado no ser lo que esperaba, sino alguien mucho mejor; alguien que le había hecho desear que aquellos días juntos no acabaran nunca.

Iori se había marchado, pero le había dejado un propósito: iba a buscar una manera de ayudarlo, y luego lo encontraría costara lo que costara, aunque le tomara meses. La monotonía de su vida, el vacío desmotivado en el que transcurrían sus días antes de viajar a South Town, habían quedado rotos. Aunque lo impulsara una desesperación matizada de angustia, pensar en lograr su objetivo cuanto antes lo estaba llenando de ganas de salir de la cama y poner manos a la obra, sin perder más tiempo.

Kyo apartó las sábanas y se levantó, extrañado ante aquel súbito entusiasmo, tan impropio en él que solía odiar hacer esfuerzos, por mínimos que éstos fueran.

Su objetivo estaba claro.

Alzó su mano derecha, observando sus dedos. No había probado invocar su fuego desde que éste se había vuelto en su contra ante una orden de Orochi, pero no titubeó al llamarlo, disfrutando del calor de la flama y de ver que ésta no le hacía daño. La dejó arder, observando los tonos anaranjados, amarillos y rojizos, y el centro oscuro, casi negro. Sonrió levemente ante sus preocupaciones infundadas. ¿Cómo había pensado que Iori sería capaz de matarse? La sombra oscura se debía a la falta de la reliquia de su familia. Era Iori quien estaba en posesión de esa reliquia. La estaba conservando para él.

—No puedes huir de mí —dijo Kyo con voz firme, hablándole al fuego, al lazo con Iori que éste representaba—. No lo permitiré. Te lo dije.

Satisfecho con su mensaje, Kyo dejó que el fuego se apagara.

* * *

Antes de dejar el departamento, Kyo dio una mirada a la habitación.

Le pareció apropiado probar contactar a Iori una última vez, y esperó con el teléfono junto a su oído.

Suspiró cuando no hubo respuesta, pero se dijo que el buzón de voz era mejor que escuchar una grabación diciendo que el número había sido desactivado.

—Yagami, si estás ahí, sólo quería que supieras que volveré a casa. —Kyo hizo una pausa, sus ojos recorriendo los muebles del lugar, aún percibiendo en ellos la sensación de intimidad y protección que Iori le había ofrecido—. Gracias por todo.

* * *

Horas después, Hein recorrió el primer piso del departamento, confirmando que Kyo se había marchado. Tomó nota de algunos artículos faltantes, no porque Iori lo hubiera pedido sino porque era parte de su trabajo. Le extrañó encontrar las llaves del GT-R en la mesilla del recibidor. Llevarse ese vehículo habría tentado a cualquiera, pero al parecer el castaño era una excepción.

No encontró las llaves del departamento en ningún lugar.

Mientras revisaba qué más faltaba en los armarios y cajones, Hein sacó su celular y envió un mensaje informando sobre las acciones de Kyo a un número que Iori le había indicado antes de partir. No esperó respuesta porque sabía de antemano que Iori no contestaría. Continuó con lo que hacía, tomándose un segundo para pensar cómo la estadía de Kyo había roto por completo la rutina del pelirrojo, antes de concentrarse de lleno en sus tareas habituales, yendo a revisar que todo estuviera en orden en la habitación de invitados, dejando que el castaño saliera de sus pensamientos y se confundiera con los otros jóvenes que habían pasado antes por ahí.

* * *

A kilómetros de South Town, Iori dejó que el celular barato resbalara de sus dedos y cayera de vuelta al gastado cobertor de la cama. Era un aparato anticuado que sólo tenía opción de mensajes y llamadas. Su celular habitual yacía apagado junto a una de las almohadas.

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana de aquel pequeño cuarto en un viejo y discreto hotel de carretera. Todo lo que vio fueron las ramas del cercano bosque desnudo, muy quietas contra el cielo gris. El rumor de los autos que circulaban por la autopista se mezcló con el susurro de voces en su mente.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta ante una sacudida involuntaria de su cuerpo. Se sintió invadido de unas irracionales ganas de salir del cuarto y regresar a la ciudad a como diera lugar, para encontrar a Kyo antes de que éste pudiera subirse a un avión, y matarlo.

El mensaje de Hein que acababa de recibir decía que Kyo se había marchado del departamento, y Iori realmente esperaba que el castaño regresara con su familia y dejara de vagar sin rumbo por la ciudad. Quería a Kyo tan lejos como fuera posible. No había esperado que el Kusanagi se pasara tantos días buscándolo. Tampoco había creído posible que el deseo de volver a él pudiera llegar a ser tan intenso.

Se había alejado de Kyo para evitar que Orochi encontrara otra manera de lastimarlo. Podía evitar que el fuego anaranjado ardiera sin control con tan sólo cerrar los ojos pero, ¿cuánto podía durar eso? Estaba seguro de que llegaría un momento en que Orochi sería capaz de usar la reliquia de los Kusanagi para quemar a Kyo sin necesidad de verlo, y él no iba a permitirlo. Aunque significara alejarse de Kyo. Aunque tuviera que romper todo contacto con él.

Apretó los dientes. Sentía una voluntad que no era suya agitándose, queriendo obligarlo a levantarse, ir a la ciudad, al aeropuerto, encontrar a Kyo, evitar que se fuera.

Aquellos días —¿cuántos habían sido?, ¿cinco?, ¿seis?— se habían convertido en una lucha continua por el control. Estando dormido no podía hacer nada para resistirse a Orochi, pero el dios todavía no podía controlarlo cuando estaba despierto. Y, sin embargo, lo intentaba. Horas tras hora, Orochi empujaba y aguijoneaba, hacía que sus pensamientos y emociones se mezclaran, intentaba convencerlo de que volver donde Kyo era algo que Iori quería hacer, no él.

Iori había cometido algunos errores al comienzo, pero había aprendido rápidamente de ellos.

No podía pasarse varias noches sin dormir, porque eso lo debilitaba, la facilitaba las cosas a Orochi. Llegaba un punto en que el agotamiento lo hacía cerrar los ojos apenas por unos segundos, y al abrirlos habían pasado varios minutos y se encontraba en un lugar distinto, sin saber cómo había llegado ahí. Por las magulladuras en sus manos y brazos y la suciedad en su ropa y pantalones al «despertar», estaba claro que Orochi no podía controlar su cuerpo a la perfección durante aquellos lapsos de inconsciencia.

Iori utilizó ese conocimiento a su favor. Calculó cuánto tiempo se hallaba bajo el control de Orochi, y descubrió con algo de sorpresa que eran apenas unos minutos, siempre sucedidos por algunas horas de calma y silencio absolutos. Sin embargo, también notó que los minutos se incrementaban con cada posesión, y las horas de calma disminuían.

Sabiendo eso, se alejó de South Town lo suficiente para que el viaje de regreso tomara más tiempo de lo que Orochi podía controlarlo. Si el dios intentaba volver para hacerle daño a Kyo, inevitablemente Iori acabaría despertando a mitad de camino para impedírselo.

Originalmente, su idea no había sido ésa. Había planeado ir a Japón, tal como se lo dijo al Kusanagi. Ver que Orochi lastimaba a Kyo sin romper el pacto, sino a través de éste, había sido el detonante. No iba a permitirlo. No era necesario pensar nada más.

Pero era imposible ocultarle sus propósitos a Orochi, y el dios había hecho todo lo que estaba dentro de sus posibilidades para evitarle viajar. El dios le había prometido que haría estallar el avión a la primera oportunidad si era necesario. Lo había llamado traidor y le había jurado que Kyo moriría apenas Iori intentara romper el pacto.

Iori lo intentó una vez de todos modos, porque era lo que debía hacer. No recordaba haber partido rumbo al aeropuerto. Despertó en el suelo del cuarto de un hotel completamente confundido, algunos muebles volcados y otros rotos por completo. Había perdido el vuelo hacía horas. Las voces estaban en completo silencio, pero percibía la perversa satisfacción de Orochi por haberse opuesto con éxito a sus planes.

Después de eso, la única opción de Iori fue esperar.

Sabía cómo hacer que Orochi quisiera ir a Japón voluntariamente, pero para eso necesitaba que Kyo volviera a casa, y el Kusanagi se negaba a abandonar South Town.

Hasta que finalmente lo había hecho.

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas antes de que el celular descartable recibiera otro mensaje de Hein indicándole que Kyo se había embarcado en un vuelo que tenía a Osaka como destino final.

Sintió que la información lo llenaba de una violenta rabia, pero esa vez pudo diferenciar con claridad cuáles eran las emociones provenientes de Orochi. No pudo evitar reír ante la frustración del dios porque Kyo acababa de escapársele con esa facilidad.

Aquella noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos y se ofreció al sueño sin titubear. Despertó en el cuarto destrozado, sus manos cubiertas de sangre. Había marcas de rasguños en las paredes, los muebles habían sido rotos a golpes. Iori observó sus dedos, sin preocuparse demasiado porque sus heridas sanaban a una velocidad antinatural debido a la presencia de Orochi.

Se limpió las manos ensangrentadas en su ropa, disfrutando del silencio absoluto posterior a una posesión, mientras Orochi dormía en el fondo de su consciencia. Por unas horas, sus actos y pensamientos volvían a ser sólo suyos.

Iori buscó entre las ruinas de la habitación, hasta finalmente encontrar el celular que Kyo le había comprado con el dinero de su familia. Había caído al suelo por detrás de la cama y había sobrevivido a los destrozos de Orochi con apenas un arañón en la pantalla.

Lo encendió mientras salía del cuarto, retirándose y evitando cruzarse con otros huéspedes en el camino, yendo al sobrio y poco llamativo auto negro que conducía esos días. Vio que entre las llamadas perdidas, había varios mensajes dejados por Kyo. Reprodujo el primero mientras encendía el auto. Oyó la voz de Kyo insultándolo ininterrumpidamente por largo rato.


	22. De regreso

Kyo no notificó a su familia sobre su regreso, pero se encontró con uno de los choferes que trabajaban para su padre esperando por él en el aeropuerto de Osaka. Dado que había usado la tarjeta de crédito asignada por Saisyu para comprar el billete del avión, Kyo no se extrañó por su presencia. Respondió a la profunda venia del hombre con un leve inclinar de cabeza, y permitió que tomara el bolso que llevaba en sus manos. Lo siguió al estacionamiento en el exterior, deteniéndose un momento para admirar el intenso celeste del cielo, tan diferente del gris que había visto en South Town.

El chofer le indicó que esperara cerca de la salida asignada a los vuelos internacionales, por donde salía un flujo ininterrumpido de pasajeros. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos al volante de un vehículo negro con vidrios oscuros de aspecto diplomático que atrajo la atención de muchísima gente. Kyo permitió que el conductor bajara a abrir la puerta para él, conteniendo un suspiro de desagrado. Era el protocolo y el hombre sólo cumplía con su trabajo. Él, por su parte, no podía esperar a llegar a casa y movilizarse por su cuenta en su moto; nunca le había gustado la formalidad en la que su clan se desenvolvía.

Miró las calles y avenidas en la distancia, mientras el vehículo enfilaba por la vía de alta velocidad que los llevaría a las afueras, donde estaba ubicada la casa de su familia. Nada había cambiado. Los altos edificios modernos contrastaban con las casas bajas de los barrios residenciales, ofreciendo un paisaje saturado de vidrio, metal y cemento que, de algún modo, conseguía ser más atractivo y balanceado que los barrios que Kyo había visto en South Town. Hasta la contaminación visual de los altos y coloridos paneles publicitarios no se le hacía molesta. Tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien de estar en su ciudad; después de todo, le había tomado dos conexiones, un vuelo demorado, y casi un día de viaje llegar ahí. Y, tal como solía ocurrir después de un viaje de ese tipo, su estadía en South Town era como una bruma de días y noches entremezclados, aunque todo lo que había sucedido continuara claro en sus recuerdos.

Estar tan lejos de los lugares que tenía asociados con Yagami le proveía cierto alivio. Podía distanciarse de sus actos. Cuando repasaba sus recuerdos, se sorprendía de cómo podían haber ocurrido tantas cosas, cómo Yagami había conseguido nublar de esa manera su juicio.

Durante las casi dos semanas que habían pasado juntos, Kyo no había sido capaz de pensar en nada más que en Iori y no le había importado. Ahora que la influencia de la presencia del pelirrojo comenzaba a menguar, el castaño se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de perder de vista el mundo así.

El camino lo adormeció cuando el vehículo tomó la carretera que se ondulaba entre las colinas, la vegetación perenne frondosa en aquellas últimas semanas de invierno. Sus parpadeos se hicieron lentos ante el paisaje repetitivo.

Sin embargo, no faltaba mucho para que arribaran a su destino e hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. Se entretuvo con su celular, borrando los mensajes que había recibido durante el viaje, limpiando el registro de llamadas perdidas. No se molestó en intentar llamar a Yagami. Sólo le envió un corto mensaje.

* * *

Kyo miró con recelo los vehículos oscuros que llenaban todos los espacios disponibles en el estacionamiento de la casa de su familia. Pasó entre ellos sin esperar nada bueno y aceleró sus pasos para no tener que encontrarse con ninguno de los parientes que habían llegado en esos autos.

Una joven sirvienta esperaba por él ante las amplias puertas corredizas de la entrada principal, de pie en el pasillo elevado de madera. La mujer hizo una inclinación profunda a modo de saludo.

—Kyo-sama, su padre lo espera en la sala de reuniones —dijo, irguiéndose y manteniendo su mirada baja, pero bloqueándole el paso al ala principal de la casa.

Kyo no pudo contener una exhalación exasperada, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, desde ya odiando aquel recibimiento. Le entregó su bolso a la sirvienta para que se ocupara de llevarlo a su habitación y echó a andar por un pasillo lateral que llevaba a una construcción anexa, donde se encontraba el despacho de su padre y los salones utilizados para reuniones y encuentros sociales.

Sus pasos resonaron en el suelo de madera pulida. No se dio prisa, preparándose anímicamente para lo que sabía que vendría. Intentó pensar en qué le diría a su padre, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta de antemano. Tendría que improvisar o responder con sinceridad. Aún no sabía qué opción era la mejor.

Su mirada pasó por sobre los tranquilos jardines de la casa. A un lado, la hierba crecía verde incluso a pesar del frío, con árboles desnudos diseminados en el terreno que subía y bajaba en suaves ondulaciones. Del otro lado, arbustos bajos de hojas verduzcas y rojizas cuidadosamente recortadas crecían sin orden aparente entre senderos cubiertos de gravilla blanca, contra un fondo de árboles de poco tamaño donde se alcanzaba a ver brotes preparándose para la llegada de la primavera.

El diseño de los jardines pretendía evocar una sensación de paz, pero tranquilidad era lo último que estaba sintiendo.

Había un hombre resguardando la puerta corrediza del salón de reuniones. La madera oscura de la construcción le daba al lugar un aire severo y amenazante.

Kyo alcanzó a oír el rumor de muchas voces en el interior.

Tras la inclinación de rigor, el hombre abrió la puerta para él.

Las voces callaron y el silencio se hizo de golpe, dejando oír un roce de telas cuando varios rostros se volvieron hacia él. Kyo entró, una mano hundida en su bolsillo, la otra pasando por su cabello con gesto indolente. No hizo contacto visual con ninguno de los quince o veinte parientes que estaban arrodillados en el suelo formando una fila a la izquierda y una a la derecha. Sintió sus miradas desaprobadoras, pero las ignoró. Sus pasos descalzos y decididos golpearon el suelo de tatami con un sonido hueco y apagado al dirigirse directamente hacia el fondo de la sala, donde su padre estaba arrodillado al lado de su madre.

Se dejó caer ante ellos. No de rodillas, como lo dictaba la costumbre, sino con sus piernas cruzadas, abiertamente apático a la tradición. No miró el rostro de Shizuka, su madre. Se enfocó en la expresión molesta de su padre.

— _Tadaima_ —anunció, rompiendo el silencio, usando un tono en demasía altanero, dándose tiempo de desterrar a Yagami de su mente, evitándole a Iori el estar presente en sus pensamientos con él rodeado de Kusanagi.

* * *

El interrogatorio empezó de inmediato, tras un breve anuncio de Saisyu diciendo que todos los presentes habían sido puestos al tanto de los pormenores de lo ocurrido. Representaban a las distintas ramas de la familia Kusanagi que vivían en las diferentes ciudades de Japón.

—Orochi tiene a Yagami y las reliquias. Explícanos cómo recuperaste el fuego, si Yagami aún está en posesión de la espada de nuestro clan —pidió Saisyu, su voz distante, tratándolo como un miembro más de la familia, sin darle consideraciones especiales porque era su hijo.

—Yagami me entregó el fuego —respondió Kyo, su mirada dura al enfrentar la de su padre.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Pretendes que entienda las razones de Yagami? —preguntó Kyo con fingida incredulidad.

—Considerando el tiempo que pasaste con él, deberías tener al menos una idea —intervino uno de sus parientes. Kyo no se volvió a mirar cuál. Hizo una nota mental de golpear a K', porque esa información había provenido de su primo.

—Tengo el fuego. ¿Qué importan los detalles? —gruñó Kyo, un poco de molestia filtrándose en su voz.

—Importan, porque Yagami debe haber tenido segundas intenciones. Importan si este fuego está maldito y has infectado a todo el clan con un poder que proviene de Orochi —habló Saisyu con severidad.

—No hice ningún pacto con Orochi —dijo Kyo con voz lenta y contenida, sin poder explicar que Iori no había tenido intención de «infectar» a nadie, sino tan sólo evitar que la falta del fuego lo matara.

—Observa, Kyo-kun —habló la voz a su espalda y Kyo tuvo que volverse a regañadientes. Uno de sus tíos mayores, cuyo nombre no recordaba, había encendido una flama en su mano temblorosa, y el fuego ardía casi negro en sus dedos arrugados, con apenas unos bordes de débiles destellos anaranjados—. Explica esto.

Kyo alzó su propia mano y dejó que una llama anaranjada se extendiera. A diferencia de la flama del hombre, el corazón oscuro del fuego era apenas visible, subyugado por el brillo dorado.

—Es porque estás viejo —murmuró Kyo entre dientes.

—¡Kyo! —lo regañó su madre por lo bajo.

—Esto es lo que hay, hasta que recupere la reliquia —dijo Kyo mostrándoles el fuego y alzando la voz para que todos lo oyeran.

—¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? —preguntó su tío, su voz adoptando un tono hostil, porque había alcanzado a oír su comentario anterior.

Kyo se encogió de hombros.

—Algo se me ocurrirá —dijo, sonando bastante seguro de sí mismo.

—La arrogancia de tu hijo va a ser la perdición de la familia, Saisyu —comentó el hombre, aún hostil—. Kyo-kun no me parece adecuado para llevar el título de futuro líder. Más ahora que sabemos que tiene tratos con un Yagami.

Kyo cerró sus manos con fuerza, más por el tono utilizado al mencionar el apellido de Iori que por la amenaza de su tío. Guardó silencio porque ponerse a la defensiva por Iori no iba a ayudar en nada.

—¿Qué pensabas al acercarte a Yagami? —preguntó Saisyu, ignorando el comentario del hombre mayor.

—Vigilar por si Orochi se manifestaba —respondió Kyo.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer si eso ocurría?

—Ocuparme de él.

Saisyu entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tuviste oportunidad de matar a Yagami?

Kyo consiguió que su rostro no expresara nada ante la pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Y no lo hiciste?

Kyo guardó silencio, sin molestarse en responder una pregunta cuya respuesta era sabida por todos los presentes.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Saisyu.

—Yagami estaba en posesión de sus facultades. No hizo... No ha hecho nada malo —dijo Kyo.

—Y seguirá así..., hasta que lo haga —concluyó Saisyu con voz severa.

—¿Por qué no lo mataste, Kyo? —intervino la voz suave de su madre. Kyo miró a Shizuka sin poder creer que ella también estaba interesada en esa solución, y extrañándole que participara en aquel interrogatorio, cuando lo usual era que se mantuviera en silencio, dejando a los hombres hablar.

—¿Matarlo porque es un Yagami? ¿Aunque no sea mala persona? —le preguntó a su madre, dándose cuenta de su error al instante siguiente, al oír el murmullo desaprobador de sus parientes a su espalda.

—Él lo haría. Te mataría —decretó Saisyu, y Kyo volvió sus ojos molestos hacia él, odiando que su padre hablara con esa autoridad, como si supiera algo sobre la forma de ser de Iori.

—No lo haría —replicó. «No bajo esas circunstancias», pensó para sí, trayendo de vuelta el recuerdo de Iori con los ojos cerrados, buscando sus labios con sus dedos para luego besarlo, despedirse.

—¿Estás defendiendo a un _Yagami_? —preguntó su tío a su espalda, escandalizado.

—No, ustedes me están subestimando. Yagami no conseguiría matarme —gruñó Kyo, viendo que había cometido un desliz en su elección de palabras.

Kyo respiró profundamente, obligándose a calmarse. Su molestia iba en aumento, pero mostrar una abierta hostilidad hacia su familia por defender a Iori iba a ser contraproducente. Lo habían llamado traidor en su ausencia, pero ninguna acusación formal había sido hecha. Quería que las cosas siguieran así. Más adelante quizá necesitaría de los recursos de los Kusanagi para lidiar con Orochi y ayudar a Iori, enemistarse con su propia familia no era práctico.

—Que Yagami no haya hecho nada _por ahora_ no quiere decir que no lo hará en el futuro. Hizo un pacto con Orochi, después de todo —estaba diciendo Saisyu—. ¿Tienes idea de qué pretende hacer con su poder?

«¿Salvarme?», ironizó Kyo en su mente, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir en voz alta, detestando la facilidad con que las acciones de Iori eran tergiversadas sólo porque era un Yagami, sin darle siquiera el beneficio de la duda, basándose solamente en la historia familiar.

—¿Querer matarnos a todos, quizá, Saisyu? —intervino su tío.

Kyo sintió que su prudencia se evaporaba ante la voz desagradable de ese pariente cuyo nombre ni siquiera podía recordar, porque de seguro pertenecía a una de las ramas menos importantes del clan. Se volvió hacia él, clavando sus ojos castaños en los del hombre.

—Suenas asustado, tío, como si tuvieras miedo de que Yagami pueda contigo. —Kyo dejó que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios—. ¿Y te haces llamar un Kusanagi?

Sus parientes alzaron la voz todos al mismo tiempo, enfadados ante su comentario irrespetuoso. Kyo vio que su madre le hacía un gesto para que no dijera nada más, y Saisyu anunció que continuarían la discusión más tarde, cuando los ánimos se calmaran.

Kyo no perdió tiempo en salir del salón apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Se dirigió con pasos molestos a su habitación, sus dientes apretados. ¿Había creído que con la distancia que había entre él y Iori, la influencia del pelirrojo se había aligerado? ¿Podía estar más equivocado? Acababa de defender a un Yagami ante un salón lleno de Kusanagi. Y no se arrepentía. Es más, el pensamiento más claro que tenía en la cabeza al respecto era que quería ver la expresión de Iori cuando se lo contara.

Kyo negó para sí. Se sentía como embriagado por la molestia que la conversación con su padre y sus parientes le había provocado. No llevaba ni una hora en territorio Kusanagi y ya comenzaba a sentir la opresiva tradicionalidad de su familia, que siempre estaba a la espera de que él cumpliera los cánones establecidos hacía siglos. Pensó en lo libre que se había sentido en South Town, por gris que fuera la ciudad, y por mucho que se hubiese pasado los días prácticamente encerrado en el departamento de Iori. No pudo evitar una leve risa amarga ante la inesperada añoranza que floreció en su pecho.

Sacó su celular y buscó el número de Iori. Lo marcó sin esperar una respuesta. Daba igual si pasaba directamente a la casilla de voz.

Kyo se detuvo en medio de un pasillo desierto, su mirada dirigiéndose al jardín; respiró un par de veces para calmarse, sin querer que su agitación se transmitiera en su mensaje.

—Estúpido Yagami —masculló en el teléfono, sin encontrar mejor preámbulo que ese insulto—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —gruñó luego—. Acabo de defenderte ante casi una veintena de Kusanagi, no estoy de humor para juegos. —Kyo volvió a hacer una pausa, negando para sí, suspirando, porque pretendía que su voz sonara molesta, pero todo lo que conseguía era sonar cansado—. Dijiste que vendrías... —reprochó Kyo, cerrando los ojos un momento—. ¿Mentiste?

El castaño abrió los ojos al oír unos pasos ligeros yendo en su dirección. Vio que su madre se acercaba por el pasillo, su rostro serio y preocupado, sus manos juntas ante su oscuro traje tradicional. Pensó en escapar de ella, pero los ojos de Shizuka ya se habían encontrado con los suyos y lo inmovilizaron donde estaba. Kyo suspiró con hastío. No podía huir de Shizuka, y no pensaba permitir que Iori escuchara una conversación entre él y su madre.

—Debo irme. Te llamaré luego —dijo secamente.

—Kyo —dijo Shizuka, yendo hacia él, siguiendo con sus ojos dulces el movimiento que hizo Kyo para guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo y sonriendo comprensiva—. No le hubieras cortado, ha esperado mucho por esa llamada.

Kyo se le quedó mirando fijamente, pasmado. Shizuka asintió, la maternal sonrisa sin irse.

—Yuki-chan ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

—Yuki —repitió Kyo con voz neutra.

Su madre asintió otra vez, extendiendo su mano y posándola en su brazo, haciendo una leve presión.

—Todos estábamos preocupados por ti. No te comunicabas. Y las noticias de Kei eran... alarmantes, por decir lo menos.

Kyo entrecerró los ojos ante la mención de su primo. Sabía bien que K' había estado en comunicación permanente con Saisyu, pero aun así sintió ganas de golpearlo apenas lo volviera a ver.

—¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? —preguntó Kyo, haciendo un ademán en dirección al salón de reuniones.

—Una reprimenda no serviría de nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shizuka en una suave broma. Kyo negó, pero no sonrió, porque no estaba con ánimos de tener esa conversación. Quería retirarse a su habitación y no hablar con nadie—. Te harán responsable de esta situación. Te darán una oportunidad para solucionarla.

—Pienso hacerlo —dijo Kyo.

—Pero no te ves muy convencido de querer matar a ese Yagami —apuntó Shizuka, mirándolo indagadora, Kyo maldiciendo en su interior, preguntándose qué pensamientos estaban pasando por la cabeza de la mujer. Ella no solía hablar de muertes con tanta frialdad. Parecía estar tanteando el tema, atenta a sus reacciones. ¿Estaba siendo paranoico? ¿Qué diablos le habría contado K'?

—Haré lo que sea necesario —aseguró Kyo, Shizuka ladeando su rostro ante aquella respuesta que en realidad no decía nada.

Kyo sintió que su madre hacía un poco más de presión en su brazo y luego lo dejaba ir.

—Me alegra que estés en casa —dijo Shizuka.

El castaño asintió, pero no encontró nada que responder. No correspondía el sentimiento, y la recepción que le habían dado sus parientes le había arruinado el día entero. No se alegraba de estar ahí. Había otro lugar donde hubiese preferido estar, pero Iori era un idiota y se había ido sin él.

—Estoy cansado, iré a mi habitación —dijo Kyo finalmente.

—Le diré a Yuki-chan que venga a tomar el té esta tarde. Se alegrará de verte —ofreció Shizuka con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—No.

—¿No?

Kyo se dio cuenta de lo hosca que había sido su voz.

—La llamaré yo —mintió, obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa también.

* * *

En su habitación, Kyo abrió el bolso de viaje que la sirvienta había dejado sobre su cama y vació los contenidos sobre el cobertor. Su equipaje era bastante ligero, incluía apenas una computadora portátil, una revista, un reproductor de música y los respectivos cargadores. Había tomado (¿robado?) todos aquellos artículos del departamento de Iori, a modo de inmadura represalia, y no se arrepentía.

Pensar en el departamento en South Town lo hizo echar una mirada a su semi-tradicional habitación. El lugar no le había parecido estrecho antes de partir, pero ahora se sentía diminuto y anticuado, con sus simples paredes blancas, demarcadas por columnas y vigas de vieja madera oscura. La puerta era corrediza y el suelo de tatami para no desentonar con el resto de la casa, pero el lecho era una cama normal, no un futon, y un televisor de grandes proporciones estaba montado en una de las paredes. Estantes bajos de colores claros se alineaban contra los muros para dejar espacio libre en el centro de la habitación, con sus repisas llenas de libros y revistas que las sirvientas se empeñaban en ordenar por tamaño, haciendo que siempre le fuera imposible encontrar lo que buscaba.

No, no se parecía en nada a la habitación de Iori. Hasta se le hizo difícil imaginar al pelirrojo dentro de ese cuarto. Era demasiado simple, carecía de decoración, no era un lugar para alguien de gustos modernos y costosos.

Kyo miró su celular, tentado de llamar otra vez.

Decidió contenerse un rato más. Le dedicó algunas horas a la computadora, buscando en el mapa la ubicación de los templos que quería visitar para buscar información, deseando tener algún dato concreto que compartir con Yagami. Se aplicó a esa tarea como nunca antes lo había hecho; no lo invadió el aburrimiento ni la pereza a pesar de que no era mentira que estaba cansado después del viaje. Con una burla dirigida hacia sí mismo, pensó que, si hubiese sabido concentrarse de esa manera años atrás, quizá no le habría costado tanto graduarse de la escuela.

Aquello lo hizo reír con amargura. Buscó el celular y marcó el número de Iori.

—¿Sabes que serías una buena asignatura escolar? —fue su mensaje. Rió de nuevo ante el silencio que recibió como respuesta, pero la risa murió pronto y con ella la falsa actitud positiva que estaba intentando adoptar para mantener a raya a la oscura convicción de que haber vuelto a Japón era un error. No había querido pensar en ello, pero abandonar South Town le había costado un esfuerzo terrible. Existía la posibilidad de que Iori aún estuviera en la ciudad, y la idea de poner kilómetros entre ellos lo había llenado de tanta incertidumbre que casi había perdido el vuelo. Al despegar, todo lo que había podido pensar era que estaba cometiendo un error. Que, si partía, Yagami desaparecería, que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Había tenido más de veinte horas de viaje para acallar esos pensamientos, enterrarlos tan profundo como había podido.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación hacia los pasillos exteriores y el jardín invernal.

No quería estar ahí. Quería estar de vuelta en South Town, con Iori.

—Te extraño —murmuró Kyo, porque ¿qué más daba?, y esbozó una sonrisa ante el absoluto silencio que oyó en la línea.


	23. Hacia una solución

En los días que siguieron, Kyo continuó la costumbre de llamar al número de Iori con frecuencia. Aunque no recibiera respuesta, poder confirmar que el número del pelirrojo aún existía le ofrecía un poco de consuelo cada vez. Le decía que Iori no planeaba desaparecer.

Hasta sus ocasionales monólogos con el silencio de la línea le proveían algo de alivio. No necesitaba oír la voz de Iori para imaginarlo escuchando esos mensajes: seguramente el pelirrojo tendría un cigarrillo encendido; dependiendo de la hora, podría estar acompañado de un vaso de alcohol. Imaginar su silueta en la luz baja de una habitación no le costaba trabajo, pero intentar saber cuál sería su expresión al oír sus palabras era más difícil. El castaño podía evocar con claridad los ojos escarlata de Iori pasando de una mirada tranquila a una burlona o a otra cargada de rabia, pero lo que no podía entender del todo era su forma de reaccionar. La mitad del tiempo, Iori no reaccionaba como Kyo esperaba. Iori había mostrado calma cuando Kyo había buscado provocarlo. Y le había mostrado ira cuando él había expresado preocupación.

¿Pensaría que estaba siendo patético por insistir tanto en llamar?

Quizá, pero, mientras el número estuviera activo, Kyo iba a continuar haciéndolo.

No tardó en dejar de recriminarle a Iori por haberse ido, y también desistió de preguntarle dónde estaba. No servía de nada, no iba a obtener respuestas.

* * *

Al intentar contactar al templo Kagura, Kyo se encontró con una imprevista barrera burocrática. Los Kagura se estaban mostrando sobreprotectores con su actual sacerdotisa, y no se decidían a dejarla involucrarse con un Kusanagi, sabiendo muy bien que la urgencia expresada en las comunicaciones del clan del sol sólo podía estar relacionada con Orochi. Kyo casi les había gritado vía telefónica, y de forma bastante grosera, que si Orochi estaba libre por el mundo era también por culpa de ellos, por haberse dejado robar la reliquia sagrada que supuestamente debían proteger, y no haberse dado cuenta de ello hasta que él lo oyó de Ash y los puso sobre aviso.

La verdad tras su afirmación consiguió hacer que su interlocutor reflexionara, cuando bien podría haber cortado la llamada ante su exabrupto. Hubo una promesa de ponerse en contacto nuevamente, cuando las condiciones fueran propicias para celebrar una reunión entre ambas familias. Kyo quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero la conversación terminó ahí, dejándolo con el teléfono en la mano y odiando la tradicionalidad y el protocolo con renovado ahínco.

* * *

Las visitas de Yuki ocurrían a cualquier hora. La joven ya no se anunciaba, sólo aparecía en la casa de los Kusanagi. Ante las miradas de desagrado de Kyo, ella sólo señalaba su teléfono y le decía que era su culpa por no haber respondido la llamada en que ella, muy consideradamente, habría preguntado si era un buen momento para visitar.

Hubo desayunos y tés vespertinos organizados por Shizuka a los que Kyo fue arrastrado contra su voluntad. Sus pensamientos volaban a South Town mientras las dos mujeres hablaban. Cuando le hacían una pregunta, Kyo asentía distraído. La mayor parte de las veces, ese asentimiento era suficiente y lo dejaban en paz. En unas pocas ocasiones, se ganó una mirada ofendida de Yuki y un reproche de su madre porque la pregunta formulada no debía responderse de forma afirmativa («Kyo, ¿crees que este vestido me hace ver gorda?»), pero no pasaba a mayores.

Si la velada se alargaba demasiado, escapaba al pasillo a fumar, e ignoraba las amonestaciones de las mujeres, que lo criticaban por haberse dejado atrapar por ese vicio tan desagradable que no aportaba nada bueno.

Ya no tenía reparos en llamar a Iori para aligerar un poco el tedio.

—Llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte algo —dijo en el teléfono una tarde, mirando su cigarrillo encendido—. ¿Por qué fumas tanto? Quiero decir, es agradable, pero eres la única persona que he visto que fuma un cigarrillo tras otro sin detenerse. Eso no puede ser sano.

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Yuki a su espalda. Kyo cortó la llamada y guardó el celular antes de volverse hacia ella. Se encontró con sus grandes ojos castaños mirándolo con dulzura, una sonrisa leve en sus delicados labios.

—Nadie —respondió Kyo con fingida indiferencia.

—Te oí hablar —insistió Yuki, su tono juguetón.

—Buzón de voz.

Yuki rió. Kyo fumó, apartando su mirada, cruzándose con la de su madre, que los observaba desde el salón donde habían estado tomando el té. Ella también sonreía. Ambas mujeres se veían tranquilas. Yuki le había recriminado hasta el cansancio por no haberse comunicado continuamente mientras estuvo fuera del país, haciéndole prometer que eso no volvería a repetirse. Kyo había hecho aquella promesa vacía para que Yuki lo dejara en paz, y ella lo había perdonado.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kyo retornara y la monotonía había regresado a su vida. Nada malo había ocurrido. Los miembros más viejos del clan, aquellos que habían expresado desagrado ante su mal desempeño al lidiar con Orochi y sus «tratos» con Yagami, no habían llegado a un acuerdo y la posición de Kyo como futuro líder de la familia no había sido cuestionada. El fuego anaranjado aún ardía con un centro negro en manos de los Kusanagi, pero se encendía dócil al ser llamado. Sus parientes describían esa oscuridad como «repugnante», pero, para Kyo, el fuego representaba el pacto que Iori había hecho por él, y no consideraba que esas flamas fueran particularmente desagradables. Algo que sí había notado, sin embargo, era que ya no podía invocar a su fuego escarlata. No conseguía hacer arder fuego en la distancia. No importaba cuánto se concentrara, las llamas nunca se tornaban de un color rojo intenso.

—Conociste a alguien durante el viaje, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuki, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Tienes una fotografía?

Yuki tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, sus dedos entrelazados, pero sus ojos se dirigieron, pícaros, al bolsillo donde Kyo había guardado su celular.

Kyo había escuchado esas preguntas antes. La curiosidad de Yuki era la acostumbrada: bromista y superficial. Ambos sabían que las personas que conocían, o con las que salían, al margen de su compromiso, no significaban nada, porque eran relaciones por entretenerse, por probar cosas nuevas. Revelar el nombre de alguien que pronto sería olvidado no tenía importancia.

—¿Y? ¿Es guapa? —insistió Yuki ante su silencio—. ¿O guapo? —rió luego, y en eso Yuki pareció recordar algo y sacó su propio teléfono, buscando rápidamente una fotografía y poniéndole la pantalla por delante. Kyo vio a una joven con el cabello teñido de rojo encendido—. ¿Recuerdas la cafetería de la que te hablé y a la que _debemos_ ir? —preguntó Yuki—. Ella es la propietaria. Tienes que conocerla, es...

Kyo la dejó hablar, viendo cómo la curiosidad de la joven se esfumaba y pasaba a describirle a esa chica pelirroja que había conocido, contándole que habían salido dos veces ya, y que en la segunda cita se habían besado y...

Bloquear su voz fue fácil, pero la conversación en torno a parejas ocasionales lo llevó a recordar que, antes de viajar, él había estado pasando de una pareja a otra, buscando alguna que lo satisficiera, sin saber qué era lo que quería encontrar.

Ahora sabía exactamente lo que buscaba, no le interesaba nada más.

El rumor de la voz de Yuki continuó sonando como un ruido lejano, mientras él se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Yagami en ese momento.

* * *

La respuesta del templo Kagura llegó días después, concediéndole una reunión con la descendiente que había asumido el liderazgo de esa familia después de que la anterior guardiana muriera a manos de Ash. Pusieron como condición que Kyo debía acudir solo.

Kyo no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al garaje donde estaba su moto. El viaje al templo le tomaría tres horas, quizá menos si rebasaba el límite de velocidad cuando le fuera posible. Estaba impaciente por discutir opciones con los Kagura. Quería tener una solución concreta para poder comunicársela a Iori, conseguir algún tipo de talismán u objeto ritual para llevar consigo cuando volviera a encontrarse con el pelirrojo, ya fuera para protegerse o para ayudarlo a controlar a Orochi. Aquella demora no planificada había llevado a que su sensación de urgencia se acentuara, que su temperamento se tornara irascible mientras los días pasaban y los Kagura no respondían. Intranquilo, había sentido que sus manos estaban atadas. No le gustaba tener que depender de otros para solucionar sus problemas. Y le gustaba menos aun que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo y que él todavía no tuviera idea de dónde diablos estaba Yagami.

Sentado a horcajadas sobre la moto, se disponía a ponerse el casco cuando vio a su padre acercándosele con expresión adusta.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —gruñó Kyo, con el tono insolente que reservaba para Saisyu cuando estaban a solas—. Llevo prisa.

Saisyu se detuvo delante de la moto, para evitar que Kyo arrancara y partiera antes de escuchar lo que él tenía que decir. Sabía que finalmente los Kagura habían aceptado ver a Kyo, y le complacía que Kyo no perdiera tiempo para reunirse con ellos, pero había algo importante que necesitaba decirle.

—Fue un error hacer que fueras a buscar a Yagami tú solo —dijo Saisyu, cruzándose de brazos, sus manos quedando ocultas dentro de las anchas mangas de su tradicional traje verde olivo. Su rostro era severo, sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en los de su hijo.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—Estoy diciendo que fue un error de _nuestra parte_ —interrumpió Saisyu con brusquedad, remarcando cada palabra—. Orochi estaba involucrado. Debiste contar con ayuda desde un comienzo.

Kyo frunció el ceño ante el pesar que se traslucía en la voz de su padre. Se le hizo desagradable ver al hombre mostrarse comprensivo. Habría preferido que Saisyu estuviera enterrándolo en reproches, que era lo usual. Se encogió de hombros.

—No había manera de que supieras lo que iba a pasar —dijo Kyo con indiferencia.

—Debimos encerrarte para protegerte, no enviarte al otro lado del mundo —gruñó Saisyu, y a Kyo se le escapó una risa al ver que estaba hablando en serio.

—Encerrarme. A mí. —repitió Kyo con sarcasmo, ambos sabiendo que el desenlace de intentarlo era muchas cenizas y algunos quemados.

Saisyu negó para sí, pasándose una mano por la oscura barba, su semblante atribulado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el hombre, viéndose súbitamente cansado.

—Los Kagura ayudaron a sellar a Orochi, pueden hacerlo de nuevo, iré a hablar con ellos —dijo Kyo, y como Saisyu no comentó nada a eso, agregó—: Ya te lo dije, haré lo que sea necesario.

Saisyu lo miró fijamente un par de segundos.

—¿Matar a Yagami?

—¿Por qué esa insistencia en que debo matarlo? —suspiró Kyo con impaciencia.

—Porque es la solución, pero aun sabiéndolo, dudas —apuntó Saisyu.

Kyo entrecerró los ojos.

—No me interesa matarlo —dijo con lentitud, pronunciando cada palabra claramente, hablándole con sinceridad a su padre porque no había nadie ahí que pudiera oírlos. Si luego su padre decidía repetir esas palabras ante los otros miembros del clan, era su problema, no de Kyo—. No ha hecho nada para merecerlo. Que su apellido sea Yagami no es razón suficiente para mí.

Saisyu suspiró.

—¿Hacer un pacto con Orochi no te parece una buena razón?

Kyo negó, sabiendo que su padre no iba a entender, porque él no pensaba contarle los motivos que Iori había tenido para buscar a Orochi.

—En vista de eso —habló Saisyu nuevamente, su tono grave—, te informo que, a partir de hoy, cualquier miembro de la familia que se cruce con Yagami tendrá como prioridad acabar con él. Matarlo, de ser posible.

Kyo sintió un frío invadiendo su pecho al oír aquellas palabras. Bajó de la moto despacio, incluso tomándose un momento para dejar el casco en perfecto equilibrio sobre el asiento. Sus ademanes fueron calmados cuando se volvió hacia su padre y caminó hasta ponerse frente a él, mirándolo con fijeza.

—¿Es eso lo que el clan ha decidido? —preguntó Kyo con lentitud—. Por si lo han olvidado, Yagami es mi rival —continuó, Saisyu viéndose turbado ante la furia que oía en la voz de su hijo—. Recuérdales ese detalle, e infórmales también que quien toque a Yagami se las verá conmigo.

—Otra vez defiendes a Yagami —gruñó Saisyu, negando con la cabeza. No había querido creer las palabras de K' cuando éste había dicho que Kyo estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el heredero del clan de la luna, pero tenía la confirmación ante sus ojos.

—¿ _Defender_ a Yagami? —repitió Kyo con desprecio—. No hago más que recordarte lo que ustedes han repetido desde que tengo memoria: Yagami es _mi_ oponente. Como tal, me pertenece. Nadie más tiene derecho de tocarlo. —Kyo se interrumpió, sabiendo que estaba hablando de más, pero sin poder contenerse, en su mente imaginando injustos enfrentamientos donde varios Kusanagi atacaban simultáneamente a Iori, sin importarles pelear con honor porque el objetivo era simplemente matarlo—. Pueden intentarlo, si es lo que quieren —continuó el castaño, obligándose a matizar su voz con una inflexión indiferente—. Pero que se atengan a las consecuencias.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Éste no eres tú —murmuró Saisyu tras unos segundos de estupor.

Kyo parpadeó al oír esas palabras. Recordó que él le había recriminado algo similar a Iori, muchos días atrás.

«Pero esto es lo que soy», se dijo Kyo, y guardó silencio cuando un repentino pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Acaso él, al igual que Iori, había estado atrapado en una vida falsa, sin darse cuenta? Su vieja rutina de desafiar a sus mayores, salir con sus amigos, hacer rabiar a Yuki..., aquellas acciones sólo eran una manera de pasar el rato, un intento inútil de llenar una sensación de vacío en su vida mientras se preguntaba si realmente no había nada más.

Pensar en Iori lo hacía tener un objetivo. Estaba más irritable que nunca, sí, pero ¿era realmente algo malo? Tener alguien en quien centrarse lo hacía esperar ese momento en el futuro en que volvería a ver a Yagami, así fuera para insultarlo por haber sido tan idiota.

—¿Dónde está tu lealtad? —estaba diciendo Saisyu con molestia.

Kyo volvió a subir a la moto.

—La lealtad no tiene nada que ver —murmuró.

—¿Qué necesitas para recapacitar? ¿Que alguien muera? —preguntó Saisyu, su voz áspera perdiéndose bajo el sonido del motor. Kyo se había puesto el casco y Saisyu no pudo ver su expresión. No se movió de donde estaba, bloqueando el camino obstinadamente, preguntándose si Kyo sería capaz de lanzarle el vehículo encima para obligarlo a hacerse un lado. Un mes atrás, no habría siquiera considerado esa posibilidad, pero, desde su regreso de South Town, las acciones y palabras de Kyo arrastraban una perturbadora impredecibilidad.

El sonido del motor saturó el aire una vez más y luego Kyo hizo girar la moto con un chirrido de neumáticos para partir raudo, casi rozando a Saisyu que continuaba en su camino, pero sin llegar a golpearlo.

Saisyu observó a la figura de su hijo desaparecer en una curva del sendero que llevaba a la salida. Se quedó ahí hasta mucho después de que la estela de polvo dejada por la moto se asentó.

* * *

Las tres horas de viaje al templo se convirtieron en apenas dos, y posiblemente acumularon varias multas por exceso de velocidad durante el recorrido, pero Kyo no estaba pensando en eso sino en la redoblada sensación de urgencia que lo embargaba desde que oyera la amenaza de su padre. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de sus parientes atacando a Iori y, aunque quería confiar en la habilidad del pelirrojo para defenderse, no podía evitar verlo sucumbir una y otra vez, porque sabía que los otros Kusanagi no tenían la obligación de pelear de manera justa. Él era el único interesado en medirse contra Iori en un duelo de uno contra uno. El resto de su familia solamente iba a enfocarse en intentar matarlo.

En el límite mismo de aquellas escenas imaginadas, casi sin atreverse a pensar en ellas de manera concreta, Kyo se preguntó qué sucedería si era Iori quien salía indemne de un enfrentamiento contra sus familiares. Qué sucedería si Iori vencía a los Kusanagi. Si, tal como había sugerido Saisyu, era él quien los mataba.

Con un estremecimiento, Kyo procuró no pensar en qué desenlace prefería.

Si se daba prisa, si conseguía la ayuda de los Kagura y luego se enfocaba en encontrar a Iori, el pelirrojo no tendría que enfrentarse a ningún Kusanagi, salvo a él.

Desmontó de la motocicleta ante una serie de empinados escalones de piedra que se perdían en lo alto de una colina. A ambos lados, los troncos añosos de centenarios árboles se elevaban hacia el cielo, los peldaños quedando a su sombra. Kyo sintió el aire helado al comenzar a subirlos, a pesar de los ocasionales rayos del sol que se filtraban cuando las altas copas eran movidas por el viento.

No vio a ninguna otra persona al recorrer el largo camino que lo llevaría a la entrada del templo. El ruido citadino había quedado atrás hacía varios kilómetros, y los únicos sonidos que lo rodeaban era el susurro de las hojas y los agudos chirridos de los insectos ocultos en el bosque circundante. Si había pájaros entre las ramas de los árboles, éstos guardaban completo silencio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la aparente paz del lugar, Kyo se mantuvo en guardia porque percibía que alguien o algo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Le dirigió una mirada desconfiada a los árboles y arbustos que lo rodeaban, porque ofrecían un escondrijo perfecto si alguien quería espiarlo, y luego tuvo que calmarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que los Kagura esperaban por él, y que no tenían por qué estar vigilándolo a escondidas.

Su suspicacia continuó, pese a todo. Había _alguien_ ahí.

Le pareció que sus pasos hacían demasiado ruido al pisar la gravilla y las hojas secas que cubrían el sendero. A diferencia de él, la presencia que lo vigilaba no hizo ningún ruido al seguirlo. Kyo se preguntó si estaba siendo paranoico. ¿A quién esperaba encontrar? ¿Ash Crimson o alguno de los suyos? Iori había dicho que no molestarían más, pero no había especificado exactamente qué había sucedido. ¿Podía tratarse de ellos? ¿Iban a intentar evitar que él buscara la ayuda de los Kagura?

Pero no, la presencia que percibía no era hostil. ¿Era producto de su imaginación, acaso?

—Orochi —dijo una voz desde el suelo a su lado.

Kyo no se sobresaltó (claro que no), y por ende tampoco estuvo a punto de incinerar a quien lo había tomado por sorpresa. Si encendió una llama de fuego en su mano fue por pura precaución, nada más.

Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de una niña que lo observaba con fijeza, indiferente al fuego que ardía entre sus dedos y a su postura ofensiva. Debía tener alrededor de ocho años y Kyo estaba seguro de que se había materializado de la nada a su lado, porque no la había oído acercarse.

Antes de que Kyo pudiera decir algo, los ojos de la niña se desviaron hacia su fuego, su ceño frunciéndose al ver la oscuridad que ardía en el centro de la flama. Kyo cerró su puño para extinguirla.

—Tú debes ser Kusanagi —habló la niña. Sin la iluminación del fuego anaranjado, sus ojos se veían incluso más oscuros, y su delicado rostro de rasgos infantiles contrastaba pálido contra su largo cabello negro, sujeto con un cintillo de tela clara.

—¿Tú quién eres? —respondió Kyo, su voz matizada de inevitable hostilidad, porque esa niña había conseguido acercársele y tomarlo desprevenido.

—Me llamo Chizuru —dijo la niña, sin dejar de observarlo, casi sin parpadear—. Te esperábamos. Ven conmigo. —Hubo una pausa y luego la niña agregó un «por favor», su tono adquiriendo un aire más formal, como si de pronto recordara que debía hablarle con propiedad a los adultos.

Kyo se tomó un par de segundos para procesar aquella situación y verificar que, efectivamente, la presencia que había sentido todo aquel tiempo no correspondía a un enemigo, sino a Chizuru.

Echó a andar tras la niña en dirección a la puerta principal, viendo que Chizuru no hacía ruido al caminar. Las hojas secas se deshacían bajo sus pasos en completo silencio. Era como seguir a un espíritu del bosque, y el parecido se acentuaba aun más porque la pequeña vestía un simple traje tradicional de prístino blanco decorado por discretas costuras rojas. La única señal de vanidad femenina eran un par de diminutas perlas adornando sus orejas.

—¿Por qué mencionaste a Orochi? —preguntó Kyo mientras andaban, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans adoptando un aire despreocupado, aunque en realidad incomodándole que una niña pudiera tener información que le interesara.

Chizuru lo miró por sobre su hombro. Su expresión era demasiado seria para alguien de su edad, sus ojos desaprobadores.

—Orochi es a quien siento cuando te miro —dijo la niña—. Sabíamos que ése era el motivo de tanta urgencia, pero no esperaba... —Chizuru hizo una pausa, observando a Kyo de arriba abajo—. No esperaba _esto_ —concluyó, su tono tan desaprobador como sus ojos, haciendo que Kyo sintiera que hablaba con una adulta en el cuerpo de una niña.

Kyo frunció el ceño al reparar en las palabras de Chizuru. ¿Podía sentir a Orochi _en él_?

—¿Qué se supone que eres? —preguntó Kyo con ligero desdén, sin admitir que se había puesto a la defensiva y que estaba reaccionando a la desaprobación de Chizuru por instinto.

Los ojos de Chizuru destellaron, complacidos ante la pregunta.

—Tu salvació... —empezó a decir Chizuru con tono ominoso, pero su voz fue interrumpida por el ruido de pasos que se acercaban, y Kyo vio a una comitiva de sirvientas con un hombre mayor a la cabeza acercándose corriendo hacia la niña, quien se tensó de golpe al verlos.

—¡Chizuru-sama, gracias al cielo! Estábamos buscándola por todas partes —dijo el hombre, poniendo una rodilla en tierra para quedar a la altura de la niña, mirándola detenidamente—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, y sin darle tiempo a contestar, la hizo girar sobre sí misma, como si buscara alguna herida.

—¡Estoy bien! —respondió Chizuru con impaciencia, retrocediendo un paso para poner distancia entre ella y aquel hombre, su guardián, sin encontrar mejor recurso que situarse detrás de las piernas de Kyo, quien guardaba un desconcertado silencio tras ver a la niña-adulta casi anunciarle que ella era su salvadora, para acto seguido ser tratada como una simple criatura.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirle que no puede salir del templo sin estar acompañada? Éste no es un comportamiento digno —le reprochó el hombre, su preocupación convirtiéndose en una reprimenda.

Kyo decidió que la situación resultaba casi graciosa, porque la niña estaba comenzando a ruborizarse por ser tratada así frente a un desconocido a quien había intentado impresionar. Aunque... ¿la estaban llamando « _sama_ »? Eso quería decir que...

La palabra que salió de sus labios ante la posibilidad de que esa mocosa fuera la sacerdotisa con la que había venido a hablar hizo que todos guardaran un súbito silencio.

—Ésas no son maneras de hablar en presencia de Chizuru-sama —lo reprendió hombre, prestándole atención por primera vez para dirigirle una mirada de absoluta reprobación—. Pida disculpas.

Kyo parpadeó perplejo.

—Pide disculpas, Kusanagi —ordenó Chizuru detrás de él con un tonillo burlón descaradamente entretenido al ver que ella dejaba de ser el objeto de la reprimenda.

—¿Kusanagi? —repitió el hombre dando un respingo, haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que el grupo de sirvientas que observaban la escena disimulando sonrisitas se retirara y los dejaran a solas—. ¿Kyo Kusanagi? —preguntó. Ante el asentimiento de Kyo, el hombre hizo una inclinación—. Lamento el malentendido y que tuviera que ver todo esto. Soy Sugawa, el guardián de este templo y de Chizuru-sama. Sabíamos que vendría, pero aparentemente Chizuru-sama decidió salir a dar un paseo en vez de esperar por usted en el salón de recepciones como le corresponde.

Kyo contuvo un suspiro al ver confirmada su sospecha de que esa niña era quien debía indicarle cómo ayudar a Iori. Recordó el comentario de que los Kagura estaban sobreprotegiendo a su heredera, rechazando las peticiones de personas que querían visitarla, y ahora comprendía por qué. No les iba a dar muy buena reputación mostrar a una niña como la imagen pública de la familia.

La situación no pintaba nada bien, pero no expresó sus dudas en voz alta. Lo mismo le daba lidiar con una sacerdotisa decrépita o una menor de edad. Mientras sirviera para sus propósitos, estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

Al bajar la vista hacia Chizuru, se encontró con la niña mirándolo fijamente, esperando, desafiante, a que él hiciera un comentario despectivo sobre su edad y sus capacidades como sacerdotisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kyo cuando el momento se alargó y Chizuru continuó mirándolo.

La niña ladeó ligeramente su rostro cuando el comentario que esperaba no llegó.

—No eres tan tonto como pareces —dijo Chizuru en lo que podría haber sido una voz complacida, pero que contrastaba con la impostada severidad que procuró adoptar—. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo —indicó, echando a andar hacia el templo nuevamente.

* * *

Minutos después, Kyo estaba correctamente arrodillado en un cojín sobre el suelo de madera de la sala de recepciones del templo, luego de ser amonestado por Chizuru cuando intentó sentarse con las piernas cruzadas según era su costumbre. La niña parecía encontrar muy placentero dar órdenes a un adulto que no tenía más opción que obedecer si no quería ser echado del templo. Hubo un brillo particularmente perverso en los ojos de Chizuru cuando el guardián Sugawa se acercó a Kyo llevando en sus manos una bandeja vacía de madera negra y le pidió que entregara su celular, porque no estaba permitido usar esos aparatos dentro de aquel lugar sagrado. Kyo dejó el teléfono en la bandeja, porque en esos últimos días sólo le interesaba comunicarse con _cierta_ persona y sabía que _esa_ persona no lo iba a llamar. Chizuru mostró una abierta decepción cuando el Kusanagi no protestó al verse separado de su teléfono, y Kyo no pudo evitar una mezcla de risa con bufido desdeñoso por no haberle dado esa satisfacción a esa pequeña tirana.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de adoptar un enfoque serio y tratar el tema que tenían entre manos, la actitud de Chizuru cambió por completo. Kyo vio con sorpresa que la pequeña estaba al tanto de toda la historia de los clanes, y que incluso se disculpaba por la ineptitud de su antecesora, que había permitido que robaran el espejo sagrado que estaba bajo su protección. Kyo estuvo seguro de que la niña le sacaría en cara el haber perdido la reliquia de los Kusanagi, pero la niña no hizo tal cosa. Tenían que trabajar juntos para resolver ese problema, fue todo lo que dijo Chizuru, antes de pedirle que explicara detalladamente todo lo que había pasado.

Kyo se encontró contándole todo lo sucedido desde el comienzo, haciéndosele extraño aceptar que era más fácil hablar sobre Iori con esa completa desconocida (y menor de edad, para colmo), que con sus allegados. Procuró no mencionar la extraña relación que había formado con Iori, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Chizuru, siendo apenas una niña, no veía más allá de sus palabras como ocurría con los adultos al enterarse de que había pasado demasiado tiempo con un Yagami. Incluso, ante una pregunta precisa de la pequeña, Kyo se encontró respondiendo que Ash había robado el poder de Iori antes de que él naciera, y aquello no le hizo sentir que estaba traicionando la privacidad del pelirrojo. Por algún motivo, sentía que esa niña, por extraña que fuera cuando no estaba ejerciendo sus funciones de sacerdotisa, estaba de su lado, y que compartir información con ella era por un bien mayor. No de su familia y la historia ancestral, sino de Iori y de él, como personas. Esa niña debería haber estado jugando con sus padres en vez de estar sentada escuchándolo hablar sobre la amenaza de Orochi, pero, tal como ellos, era la heredera de un clan y no podía escapar de su destino. Tenían eso en común.

La atención de Chizuru no disminuyó en ningún momento durante el tiempo que le tomó a Kyo rememorar lo que había pasado. Una sombra de profunda preocupación, casi miedo, pasó por su rostro cuando Kyo le contó sobre la primera noche que Iori perdió el control y lo atacó, y Kyo cayó en la cuenta de que, para Chizuru, la presencia de Orochi debía ser como si el monstruo de algún cuento hubiese cobrado vida.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de él antes de que pueda hacerte nada —se encontró diciendo el castaño, burlón, molestando a Chizuru, quien creía haber ocultado bien su momento de temor.

—Te olvidas de que tú me estás pidiendo ayuda a _mí_ , Kusanagi —rebatió la niña tan rápido como pudo, con su mejor tono de seca superioridad—. Continúa —agregó, para dejar atrás el tema lo antes posible.

Kyo retomó la narración, su voz volviéndose áspera por la frustración de recordar cómo la situación de Iori había ido empeorando, cómo Orochi había conseguido hacer que el fuego anaranjado obedeciera su voluntad.

Chizuru se quedó pensativa cuando Kyo terminó de hablar. Kyo la vio suspirar.

—Esto es más grave de lo que esperábamos. Debo consultar con algunos familiares —dijo Chizuru, sin verse muy contenta de no poder ocuparse del dios por sí misma.

Kyo esperó que dijera algo más, pero la niña no continuó.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el joven, un reclamo implícito, porque lo habían hecho conducir por horas e incumplir reglas de tránsito para darle una respuesta que bien podrían haberle hecho saber por teléfono.

—No es tan simple, Kusanagi —dijo Chizuru frunciendo el ceño con molestia ante su tono—. Que Orochi haya podido controlar a Yagami en tan poco tiempo no es algo bueno.

—¿Puedes librar a Yagami de Orochi o no?

—Existe un ritual —asintió Chizuru—. Pero no sabremos si funcionará hasta que lo pongamos en práctica.

Kyo sintió que se relajaba muy ligeramente al confirmar que existía una opción.

—Pero mi principal problema eres tú —agregó Chizuru.

—¿Por qué yo? —repitió Kyo, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando de mala manera a la niña, que volvía adoptar su tono de adulto.

—Necesitamos que Yagami venga aquí. El ritual debe llevarse a cabo en este templo, mi lugar de poder. Si dices que no puedes acercarte a Yagami, eso quiere decir que alguien más debe encargarse de traerlo. Mi familia no está preparada para este tipo de cosas. ¿Quizá los Kusanagi...?

—Lo matarán —interrumpió Kyo abruptamente, frustrado—. No les interesa intentar ayudarlo, sólo acabar con él.

Chizuru parpadeó un poco extrañada ante la inflexión airada de sus palabras. Ladeó ligeramente su rostro, intrigada.

—¿Yagami es tu amigo? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

Kyo se encontró sin saber cómo explicar su relación con Yagami en términos simples que una niña pudiera entender, y acabó asintiendo.

—Sí, supongo que es mi amigo —gruñó, imaginando a Iori riéndose de él dondequiera que estuviese por hacer semejante afirmación.

—Si le pidieras que venga al templo...

Chizuru dejó la sugerencia incompleta, ambos dándose cuenta de que era una idea tan sencilla que hasta resultaba ridícula. Kyo estaba preparado para buscar a Yagami por diversas ciudades, quizá países, repitiendo lo que había tenido que hacer a su llegada a South Town, pero a gran escala. La opción de pedirle a Iori que acudiera al templo era tan simple que la había descartado sin siquiera considerarla.

—No sé si... —murmuró Kyo, negando para sus adentros, dudando, porque Yagami era un idiota y sus acciones impredecibles.

—Podemos intentar —dijo Chizuru—. Mientras su voluntad siga siendo suya hay una esperanza. ¿Puedes contactarlo?

—Quizá —dijo Kyo, recordando todas las llamadas que había hecho para hablar de nada. Ahora tenía algo específico que decirle a Yagami. Tenía a una sacerdotisa que podía llevar a cabo un ritual, y un lugar específico donde reunirse. Era importante. Tal vez Iori finalmente lo escucharía.

—Necesitaré unos días para prepararme —indicó Chizuru, levantándose despacio, lista para dar por terminada la reunión, pero deteniéndose un momento, pensativa, para luego acercarse a Kyo, mirándolo con seriedad—. Se me ha ocurrido algo. Muéstrame tu fuego.

Kyo frunció el ceño, desconfiando, pero el tono de la niña era formal. Alzó su mano y dejó que una pequeña lengua de fuego se encendiera. Chizuru la observó fijamente por unos segundos y luego cerró sus ojos.

—Percibo la energía de Orochi —murmuró en voz baja, levantando sus dos manos y rodeando al fuego con ellas, sin tocarlo, como si buscara sentir su calor solamente—. Y la energía de Orochi se puede sellar —concluyó, una luz blanca encendiéndose entre sus pequeños dedos y rodeando a la inquieta flama, extinguiéndola súbitamente.

Kyo ocultó su sorpresa y por reflejo intentó encender el fuego nuevamente, pero el brillo blanco de la energía de Chizuru flotaba alrededor de su mano formando un sigilo en miniatura, y el fuego no obedeció. Kyo tuvo que esforzarse un poco, hasta que el sigilo se quebró y el fuego anaranjado volvió a brillar, libre.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? —preguntó Kyo, apagando la flama y mirando a la niña con una mezcla de recelo y molestia.

—Muestra más respeto, Kusanagi —dijo la niña, pero a esas alturas Kyo ya sabía que la severidad que mostraba Chizuru era su manera de entretenerse con los invitados y se limitó a ignorarla.

Chizuru hizo un mohín porque Kyo se resistía a seguirle el juego y luego sonrió, muy satisfecha consigo misma porque su idea había funcionado.

—Una barrera muy básica —explicó—. Si puedo sellar este fuego anaranjado dentro de ti, _tal vez_ Orochi no pueda invocarlo cuando vuelva a verte —explicó—. Pero, como dije, debo hablar con mis familiares primero. Sugawa se pondrá en contacto contigo en estos días para informarte de los avances.

Chizuru hizo un gesto indicándole que era hora de que se retirara y Kyo se levantó, sin acabar de decidir si se sentía aliviado o más impaciente que antes ahora que sabía que existía una posibilidad de un ritual y una opción para evitar que Orochi le hiciera daño con su propio fuego. Si lo segundo funcionaba, podría decirle a Iori que ya no había razón para mantenerse alejado de él, todo sería más fácil.

Sí, definitivamente, se sentía impaciente.

Mientras salía de la sala, vagamente oyó la voz de Chizuru diciéndole que sus modales dejaban mucho que desear porque no se había despedido con la debida inclinación. Kyo la ignoró y se alejó antes de que la niña comenzara a exigir que volviera y cumpliera el formalismo, viendo que Sugawa se le acercaba llevando en sus manos la bandeja con su celular.

El hombre se quedó de una pieza cuando el castaño pasó por su lado, tomando el teléfono en un fluido movimiento sin detenerse, avanzando con pasos rápidos en dirección a la salida mientras Chizuru le iba detrás, exigiendo una venia, porque no podía ser que el heredero de un clan tan antiguo como los Kusanagi no fuera capaz de comportarse como le correspondía.

—Chizuru-sama —la reprendió el hombre, haciendo que la niña se detuviera de mala gana.

Chizuru observó a Kyo alejarse decidiendo dejarlo en paz por el momento. El castaño no le había parecido mala persona, a pesar de que los otros Kagura le habían advertido que podía ser tildado de arrogante la mayor parte del tiempo. Le había sorprendido que Kyo no se burlara de ella por ser tan pequeña, que era lo que los adultos solían hacer. El joven ni siquiera se había mostrado escéptico ante la ayuda que ella pudiera ofrecer, pese a ser una niña. ¿Era por consideración o simple desesperación?

Durante toda su conversación, había estado tanteando el aura de Kyo sin que el joven lo notara, y había podido sentir que su preocupación por el Yagami era sincera. En verdad Kyo quería hacer todo lo posible por salvarlo de Orochi y evitar que los Kusanagi lo mataran. Ser testigo de aquello era extraño. ¿No decían las historias que los Kusanagi y los Yagami eran clanes enemigos?

Sintió curiosidad por conocer a ese Yagami. ¿Qué clase de persona sería, para haber conseguido que el heredero del clan rival se preocupara tanto por él?


	24. En dificultades

Iori recordaba que una luz azul lo había rodeado, intensa y enceguecedora, desdibujando el mundo a su alrededor. Los edificios de la calle por la cual caminaba aquella mañana perdieron sus contornos, como consumidos por esa energía que lo abrasaba todo. Oyó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de algunos pocos transeúntes, la expresión « _oh my god_ » pronunciada por distintas voces, masculinas y femeninas, unas con más temor que otras, el ruido de los pasos de la gente que corría para alejarse.

A eso siguió el vacío, ingrávido, azul y también de un doloroso color blanco incluso cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza para protegerse de la luz.

Trastabilló al sentir que sus pies golpeaban el suelo con violencia, pero recuperó el equilibrio y no cayó.

Vio con sorpresa que la mañana se había convertido en noche. Estaba solo, de pie en medio de una callejuela residencial que no conocía. Las voces en su mente guardaban silencio absoluto. Orochi se había retirado y dormía profundamente, necesitando del sueño reparador luego de haber...

Iori entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por recordar qué había ocurrido en las horas perdidas de ese día.

Luz azul. Su cuerpo entrando en ella con pasos torpes. La reconocía. La había visto semanas atrás, rodeando y protegiendo a Ash Crimson la primera vez que el rubio y Kyo se enfrentaron. Ash había desaparecido en su interior, huyendo de las flamas de Kyo. La luz había actuado como un portal, llevando a Crimson a un lugar seguro, a salvo del fuego escarlata.

Miró a su alrededor manteniendo una fría calma. El aire del lugar, la arquitectura, el rumor de voces que llegaban a él a través de las puertas cerradas de las casas a su alrededor. Aquella ciudad no era South Town.

Dio unos pasos hacia el final de la callejuela, notando su cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiese hecho un enorme esfuerzo y sus músculos estuviesen ahora resentidos.

La calle transversal estaba mejor iluminada, gracias a los numerosos locales comerciales y sus coloridos letreros escritos en letras japonesas. Iori esperó un momento, como si existiera la posibilidad de que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, haciéndole alucinar aquella imagen, así como la pareja que pasó junto a él sin prestarle atención, conversando en japonés, y el auto aparcado junto a la acera, cuya matrícula era una combinación de números y _kanji_.

Se llevó una mano al cabello, el trivial gesto ayudándole a centrarse mientras la comprensión hacía a un lado a la incredulidad. Estaba en Japón. No un barrio desconocido en South Town, ni alguna otra ciudad en Estados Unidos. Japón.

La luz azul que había visto esa mañana había sido un portal que Orochi lo había obligado a cruzar.

No había «perdido» horas. Simplemente en ese lado del planeta ya había anochecido.

Maldijo entre dientes. No se había esperado esto. Orochi yendo a Japón para buscar a Kyo, sí. Pero no de esta manera. No de forma tan repentina, tan fuera de su control.

Había estado _despierto_ aquella mañana. Orochi había conseguido invocar el portal y controlar su cuerpo lo suficiente para transportarlo ahí, con él estando _consciente_. Debía haberle costado una gran cantidad de energía, porque casi no podía percibir al dios de lo profundo que éste dormía, pero eso sólo significaba que Orochi se había hecho incluso más fuerte que antes.

Maldijo entre dientes, furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido que eso ocurriera.

En la última llamada que había recibido de Kyo, el castaño le había dicho que estaba cerca de encontrar una posible solución. Era cuestión de días. Kyo estaba esperando que una sacerdotisa terminara de prepararse, y había tenido el suficiente sentido común de no darle detalles específicos sobre dónde encontrarla.

La voz de Kyo había sonado animada, expectante, perdiendo un poco del tizne de amargura que había caracterizado a sus mensajes anteriores.

Orochi había estado ahí, escuchando la voz de Kyo con él. No había duda de que las palabras del castaño eran lo que había motivado al dios a dar ese paso. Iori era incapaz de compartir el optimismo de Kyo. No podía hacerlo, no cuando estaba siendo abrumado por el deseo de Orochi de matar a los Kusanagi. Matar a Kyo. Encontrar a la sacerdotisa que lo ayudaba y matarla también.

Estaba cansado de esos pensamientos que no eran suyos. Quería dejar de oírlos, y que sus días y noches volvieran a pertenecerle. Quería ser capaz de responder una llamada sin que el eco de la risa de Orochi resonara en su cabeza mientras él observaba la pantalla que le mostraba el _kanji_ del nombre de Kyo.

Deshacerse de Orochi era ahora una meta que deseaba tanto como el joven, pero no dejaba de preguntarse qué pasaría luego. No quería ver a Kyo sufriendo las consecuencias de romper el pacto. No quería perder el fuego púrpura.

Nada podía ser simple.

Echó a andar con pasos lentos, prefiriendo ponerse en movimiento a pesar de no saber a dónde se dirigía.

La idea de comunicarse con Kyo cruzó por su mente. Orochi estaba dormido, no escucharía las palabras que intercambiaran. Podía hacerle saber a Kyo que había llegado al país, aunque quizá sin entrar en detalles porque el Kusanagi no se iba a tomar nada bien que Orochi tuviera el poder suficiente para teletransportarlo de un continente a otro.

Sacó su teléfono, pero dudó. ¿Qué ganaba llamando a Kyo? Sólo conseguiría inquietar al Kusanagi con su presencia repentina en Japón. Estaba seguro de que Kyo querría encontrarse con él lo antes posible, olvidando toda prudencia. Iori no quería al castaño buscándolo por la ciudad (¿y qué ciudad era ésa?), y tampoco quería encontrárselo por accidente. Lo quería lejos de él ahora más que nunca. No podía confiar en sí mismo aun estando despierto.

El celular volvió al bolsillo de su abrigo. Sus pasos lo llevaron a una avenida más concurrida, y pronto fue uno más entre tantos otros transeúntes.

* * *

Kyo despertó con el insistente timbre de su celular. Era temprano, demasiado temprano. ¿Quién diablos llamaba a esa hora? Abrió un ojo y miró la pantalla. Era el número del templo Kagura.

Se sentó en la cama, aún medio dormido.

—Por fin —murmuró en vez de saludar.

El mensaje del guardián Sugawa fue escueto: Chizuru requería su presencia para probar un amuleto. Debía acudir lo antes posible.

De un momento para otro, haber sido despertado a esa hora malsana ya no era una molestia, sino una ventaja. Si se daba prisa, podría evitar el tráfico de la hora punta, encontraría las carreteras libres, y haría un bien tiempo para llegar al templo Kagura sin tener que infringir reglas de tránsito. Le dijo a Sugawa que estaría ahí en un par de horas.

Sus padres se sorprendieron al verlo salir de la habitación ya vestido y listo para partir. Shizuka le preguntó si se sentía bien y hasta intentó tocarle la frente para comprobar si tenía temperatura, pero Kyo la evitó, desplazándose alrededor de la mesa del comedor, bebiendo una taza de café, y robando algunos bocados de las fuentes del desayuno sin molestarse en sentarse.

Bastó con decirles que iba al templo Kagura y lo dejaron en paz. Saisyu hasta tuvo la decencia de verse gratamente sorprendido de que su hijo estuviese demostrando ser responsable, levantándose temprano y viéndose tan centrado.

Unos minutos después, Kyo ya estaba sobre su moto, acelerando por las calles semivacías.

Tras poco más de dos horas de camino, Kyo se detuvo frente a las escaleras empinadas que llevaban al templo.

Chizuru esperaba por él ahí, sentada en el segundo peldaño, una cobija gris sobre sus hombros, sus rodillas recogidas contra su pecho y rodeándose las piernas con los brazos.

Kyo se sacó el casco, dejándolo colgado del manubrio.

—¿Buscas que te reprendan otra vez? —fue su saludo a la pequeña sacerdotisa, quien se encontraba completamente sola en ese lugar desprotegido.

Chizuru lo miró como si no hubiera oído su comentario.

Kyo esperó algún reproche sobre sus malos modales por no estar saludando a «Chizuru-sama» con una venia, pero la niña no parecía tener interés en torturarlo aquella mañana. Su rostro se veía un poco pálido, sus ojos cansados.

—Oi, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Kyo, mirando el bosque alrededor y notando el aire helado, sin querer tener que encargarse de una mocosa con hipotermia. Él al menos llevaba su chaqueta negra de cuero para abrigarse, pero Chizuru sólo vestía su traje tradicional blanco bajo la cobija.

—Orochi está cerca —dijo Chizuru en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Kyo frunció el ceño.

—Puedo sentirlo desde anoche. Su presencia se materializó de pronto —dijo Chizuru—. En Tokio. Y su poder... es grande.

—¿Orochi... en Japón? —murmuró Kyo, sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquella información.

Chizuru bajó la mirada hacia las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo, al pie de la escalera.

—¿Yagami está en Japón? —preguntó Kyo con más urgencia.

—Percibo la presencia de Orochi y... alguien más. Yagami, sin duda —dijo la sacerdotisa, hablando despacio, volviendo a mirar a Kyo, una expresión extraña en su rostro—. Pero...

—¿Yagami está bien? —exigió saber Kyo cuando la niña dudó y no continuó.

—Está ahí —respondió Chizuru—. Y ha sido una noche muy larga.

Kyo quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero Chizuru lo interrumpió, extendiendo una mano hacia él para entregarle un objeto que Kyo recibió por reflejo. El castaño se encontró mirando un pequeño amuleto de piedra, tibio contra la palma de su mano, que le producía un suave cosquilleo al estar cargado con la energía de la sacerdotisa. La piedra era blanca, un círculo pulido y perfecto de bordes redondeados con un pequeño orificio en el centro, por el cual Chizuru había enhebrado un delicado cordón trenzado.

—Póntelo, procura que haga contacto con tu piel —indicó Chizuru, haciendo un gesto para señalar el cuello de Kyo, quien obedeció, poniéndose el amuleto a modo de collar.

El Kusanagi observó la discreta piedra por unos segundos, antes de dejarla caer bajo la tela de su camiseta, contra su pecho. Parecía una joya de baratija, pero el cosquilleo de la energía continuaba.

—Prueba encender tu fuego —pidió Chizuru, poniéndose de pie y dejando que la cobija que tenía sobre los hombros cayera al suelo. Se acercó a Kyo pero mantuvo una distancia prudente, sus ojos pasando del rostro del joven a su pecho, como si pudiera ver la piedra a través de su ropa

Kyo invocó a las flamas y al instante sintió que la piedra reaccionaba, anulando su energía, haciendo que el fuego quedara reducido a un débil brillo que apenas entibió sus dedos.

Chizuru observó, atenta, cómo Kyo volvía a probar. Al tercer intento infructuoso, la sacerdotisa se permitió una sonrisa.

Kyo no perdió tiempo en sacarse el amuleto, manteniéndolo en su puño un momento antes de optar por guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Por un lado, sentía alivio al ver que Chizuru era una sacerdotisa capaz, pero, por otro, no dejaba de hacérsele desagradable que un objeto tan insignificante como una piedra pudiera anular su poder de esa manera.

No, no su poder. El de Orochi. No debía pensar en ese fuego anaranjado y negro como suyo.

Chizuru se dejó caer en los escalones nuevamente. A Kyo le pareció que su rostro estaba un poco más pálido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Claro que lo estoy —respondió Chizuru, súbitamente irritable ante la genuina preocupación que oyó en la voz de Kyo—. Un paso más cerca de salvar al mund...

—¡Chizuru-sama!

Chizuru cerró los ojos con hastío, mientras Sugawa bajaba las escalinatas a una velocidad inusitada para alguien de su edad. Segundos después, el guardián estaba con una rodilla en tierra ante la sacerdotisa, sus manos en los hombros de la niña buscando señales de alguna lesión.

Kyo soltó una corta risa desdeñosa y Chizuru le lanzó una mirada asesina, antes de enfocar toda su atención en hacer que Sugawa dejara de intentar alzarla en brazos para llevarla de vuelta al templo.

El castaño observó la escena de la niña manoteando contra su guardián diciéndole que aquello era una falta de respeto. Kyo no había dejado de sujetar el amuleto en su puño, dentro de su bolsillo. La energía que sentía pulsando en la piedra era intensa; no parecía posible que proviniera de esa pequeña. Pero, si en verdad era Chizuru quien le había transferido su poder a la piedra, no era de extrañarse que la niña se viera tan pálida y que Sugawa estuviera tratándola como si se encontrara enferma.

El timbre de su teléfono distrajo sus pensamientos, y Kyo se alejó unos pasos para poder responder en paz.

Oyó la voz preocupada de su madre intentando advertirle algo, pero Shizuka no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando ya se oía el teléfono cambiar de manos, y la voz furiosa de Saisyu llenó la línea, preguntándole con tono sardónico si estaba contento y si finalmente pensaba escarmentar.

* * *

La noche dio paso al día.

Fue cuestión de un parpadeo. En un momento estaba caminando por una avenida muy transitada, la vida nocturna de aquella ciudad desconocida bullendo a su alrededor, y, al siguiente, estaba con la espalda apoyada contra el muro húmedo de un callejón, bajo un cielo celeste y claro, el sol comenzando a despuntar.

No recordaba qué había hecho ni dónde había estado durante la noche.

Intentando aclarar su mente, Iori dio unos pasos tentativos y sintió un dolor apagado en su pierna. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que sus pantalones grises estaban salpicados de sangre. Tocó la tela en busca de alguna herida, y notó que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de escarlata. Los observó en tenso silencio. La sangre estaba seca. Había sido derramada hacía horas. Sangre. ¿De quién?

No tenía una respuesta.

Sólo tenía claro que Orochi había conseguido controlarlo nuevamente. Ya no había lugar a dudas: el dios ahora era capaz de arrebatarle el dominio de su cuerpo en sus momentos de consciencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que Orochi despertara y volviera a usurpar su voluntad? ¿Cuántos días requería el dios para poder controlarlo permanentemente, sin necesidad de descansar?

Iori apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Por qué su voluntad no era suficiente para resistirse al dios?

Alzó sus manos, mirando la sangre, los restos de piel desgarrada bajo sus uñas, el oscuro rojo mezclado con un poco de hollín. ¿Una pelea?

La primera persona que cruzó por su mente fue Kyo. Se preguntó si la sangre le pertenecía al joven.

Giró sus manos lentamente, observando la palma y el dorso. La sangre manchaba hasta sus muñecas, como si hubiera hundido las manos en un recipiente lleno del líquido. Era irónico no poder saber si aquella sangre era de Kyo. Podían estar destinados a enfrentarse, ser enemigos a muerte debido a los apellidos que portaban, pero, al final, la sangre era sangre y un cuerpo muerto no era más que eso, así se tratara de Kyo o de cualquier otra persona.

Iori se sorprendió a sí mismo ante la intensidad con que odió aquella idea. Kyo muerto y sin que él pudiera recordarlo. Kyo muerto a manos de Orochi.

No, eso no era lo que había ocurrido. No podría haber sido tan fácil.

Una leve punzada en la cabeza lo hizo cerrar los ojos cuando se esforzó en recordar lo sucedido. Su mente le ofreció imágenes de un rostro joven enmarcado en mechones castaños que caían hasta un poco más abajo de las mejillas. Ojos marrones también, como los de Kyo; pero no era él, porque el recuerdo era de una mujer, su rostro salpicado de sangre iluminándose súbitamente por una llamarada anaranjada invocada por Orochi que comenzó a consumirla. Una Kusanagi perdiendo la vida en medio de su propio fuego.

No era la única. Había habido un joven agonizando en el suelo, y Orochi había sentido placer al mirarlo, porque el joven se debatía entre resistir y seguir peleando, o rendirse al dolor y dejar que todo acabara. El charco de sangre que cubría el suelo a su alrededor era indicio suficiente para saber que resistir no serviría de nada.

«Maldito Yagami…», había gruñido el joven. Iori recordaba que una risa que no era suya había salido de sus labios.

Un Kusanagi, pero no Kyo.

Orochi quería acabar con todos, no iba a hacer distinciones, no le había importado empezar con esos dos.

* * *

El súbito cambio en el semblante de Chizuru hizo que Sugawa dejara de insistir en volver al templo. La mirada de la niña estaba fija en la espalda del Kusanagi, quien hablaba por teléfono unos pasos más allá, bajo la sombra de los densos árboles.

Chizuru cerró sus manos en puños. Podía sentir el brusco cambio en el aura del castaño. El amuleto que le había dado había sido causa de alivio, pero ahora todo lo que percibía en él era su rabia y frustración.

La niña bajó la mirada hacia las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo. Alguien le estaba contando al Kusanagi lo que había ocurrido durante la noche.

Contuvo un suspiro, recordando la visión que había tenido poco después de ir a acostarse. Una mujer muy joven y un hombre, y la presencia de Orochi como una deslumbrante luz sin forma atacándolos, haciéndolos arder, desgarrando sus cuerpos usando una forma humana que Chizuru, por más que se esforzara, no podía ver.

La presencia del Yagami amigo de Kyo estaba casi extinguida en ese momento, su existencia a punto de desvanecerse.

Los dos Kusanagi de la visión habían muerto, y Chizuru se había encontrado con Orochi volviéndose hacia ella. La miraba, a pesar de que su forma luminosa carecía de ojos. La miraba y sonreía, y le prometía que la iba a matar.

Había despertado en medio de la madrugada, su corazón acelerado y encogido por un miedo que no podía controlar. No había querido volver a dormir, para no correr el riesgo de encontrar a Orochi en otro sueño.

Mientras esperaba que amaneciera y, más tarde, a solas en la escalinata esperando que Kyo llegara, había estado atenta a la energía de Orochi, temiendo que provocara un asesinato en masa en medio de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el dios no parecía estar interesado en los mortales comunes y corrientes, tal como Kyo le había explicado durante su reunión.

No pasó mucho antes de que Chizuru sintiera que la energía de Orochi disminuía, agotada.

Ese hecho de que Orochi tuviera que «descansar» para recuperar fuerzas le dio esperanzas. Pero no tenían mucho tiempo. Debían actuar rápido.

* * *

Kyo sintió un entumecimiento invadiendo su cuerpo a medida que Saisyu le contaba que habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de dos Kusanagi en su hogar en Tokio.

No se trataba de parientes lejanos, sino de dos personas que él conocía, Aoi y Souji, sus primos, con quienes había crecido.

No sintió nada mientras su padre le daba los detalles con voz recriminadora y seca, confirmándole que Yagami era el culpable, porque todo el lugar aún estaba impregnado con los rastros de la energía de Orochi. Las cámaras de seguridad alrededor de la casa de Souji no habían captado el rostro de Yagami, pero sí el destello del fuego púrpura contrastando con el brillo anaranjado de las flamas de los Kusanagi.

La mente ofuscada de Kyo no parecía querer procesar la información y sólo conseguía formar interrogantes, sin que la realidad de lo sucedido llegara a calar del todo. ¿Souji... muerto? ¿Souji, a quien la familia consideraba uno de sus miembros más poderosos? ¿Cómo...?

Kyo hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la preocupación que estaba sintiendo por Iori en ese momento. Dos personas habían muerto en _su_ familia. No podía ponerse a pensar en si Iori estaría bien. No era correcto.

En el teléfono, Saisyu seguía refiriéndose a Iori como si él fuese el único culpable, como si aquellas muertes hubiesen sido producto de su voluntad y las hubiera concretado con la ayuda de Orochi. Kyo no lo discutió. Él sabía la verdad. Había sido Orochi. Iori sólo era culpable de haber pensado que dejarse poseer por el dios era una buena idea, y de haberse confiado en poder mantenerlo bajo control.

—Condenado idiota —murmuró Kyo, pensando en qué habría cambiado si Iori se hubiese quedado con él, en vez de alejarse. ¿Habría llegado un punto en que Orochi podría haberlo matado a él con la facilidad con que parecía haber vencido a Souji?

Ante ese pensamiento, la insensibilidad que lo embargaba dio paso a la más pura rabia. Antes había querido liberar a Iori de Orochi, pero ahora quería destruir a ese dios, asegurarse de que no regresara a ese mundo jamás.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando cuando Orochi había controlado a Iori la primera vez, en el departamento del pelirrojo. Lo imaginó controlándolo de nuevo, desplazando la voluntad del Yagami como si no fuera nada. Usándolo para cometer ese asesinato sin sentido. Ese maldito dios...

—Lo mataré —gruñó para sí. No sabía cómo, no sabía siquiera si era posible, pero de pronto un ritual para sellar al dios y hacerlo dormir por unos siglos le pareció un castigo muy leve.

Pasaron unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que Saisyu se había quedado en completo silencio ante sus palabras.

«Eso es lo que quería oír», dijo Saisyu tras una pausa. Kyo no se molestó en aclarar que no era de Yagami de quien estaba hablando.

Otra vez se oyó el sonido del teléfono cambiando de manos. Kyo dejó que su mirada se perdiera entre los troncos de los árboles que lo rodeaban mientras Shizuka, preocupada, le pedía que por su seguridad no volviera a casa. ¿Tal vez podría alojarse donde algún amigo? Tokio no estaba tan lejos de Osaka. A Yagami le tomaría menos de medio día llegar ahí. Toda la familia había incrementado la seguridad en sus respectivas residencias, pero era mejor que Yagami no pudiera encontrarlo en un lugar tan obvio.

Kyo respondió afirmativamente, guardándose el comentario de que eso era lo que esperaba, que Iori lo encontrara, cuanto antes.

Por su seguridad, continuó Shizuka con profundo pesar en su voz, era mejor que Kyo mantuviera su distancia durante el velorio de sus primos.

La rabia volvió a encenderse, intensa, pero Kyo no la exteriorizó.

¿Tanto Yagami como su familia querían mantenerlo lejos de Orochi? Esta vez no iba a ser así.

Cortó la llamada, maldiciendo en voz alta, no sólo porque Orochi había conseguido matar a unos Kusanagi, a sus _primos_ , sino también porque ahora toda su familia le atribuiría la culpa a Iori, y nada de lo que él dijera cambiaría eso.

Se volvió hacia las escaleras y encontró a Chizuru aún sentada ahí, mirándolo con seriedad, mas sin un asomo de curiosidad por saber el motivo de su llamada o su exabrupto. La niña se había deshecho de Sugawa y se encontraban a solas.

—Los preparativos para el ritual, ¿están listos? —preguntó Kyo, su voz más hosca de lo que pretendía, más urgente.

Chizuru asintió.

—Pienso llamar a Yagami ahora, decirle que estoy aquí. No sé si me escuchará él u Orochi. Necesito saber que estás lista.

—Estoy lista —respondió Chizuru con voz firme, y si sintió temor ante la idea de llamar a Orochi a ese lugar, lo ocultó bien—. Si lo llamas ahora, hablarás con Yagami —aseguró, Kyo mirándola sin entender el porqué de su convicción—. Orochi duerme en este momento.

—¿Puedes saber eso?

—Ahora que Orochi está cerca, sé muchas cosas —dijo Chizuru con voz de superioridad, pero no continuó porque la expresión de Kyo cambió de súbito, sospecha asomando a sus ojos castaños mientras el joven recordaba que Chizuru había mencionado que Orochi estaba cerca, y que la noche había sido larga.

—¿Sabes lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Kyo con lentitud, y Chizuru bajó la mirada hacia el suelo como toda respuesta, preguntándose por qué no había sido capaz de darle la noticia al Kusanagi, concluyendo que consolar personas que habían perdido seres queridos era una de las cosas que más detestaba. Verlos quebrarse y llorar, sin poder hacer nada por ellos, era desagradable. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, de haber sabido que el Kusanagi iba a reaccionar con rabia en vez de lágrimas, darle la noticia le habría resultado más fácil.

—Sé muchas cosas —repitió en voz baja, alzando sus ojos oscuros hacia el joven.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Habría cambiado algo si lo hubieras oído de mí? —preguntó Chizuru, su curiosidad sincera.

La sacerdotisa tuvo la impresión de que Kyo iba a perder la paciencia con ella, pero el joven castaño sólo suspiró y volvió su atención al teléfono que aún tenía en la mano.

—Kusanagi —lo interrumpió antes de que Kyo pudiera marcar el número de Yagami—. ¿Estás listo tú?

Chizuru vio la breve duda que cruzó por el rostro de Kyo, la forma en que su mano se cerró con más fuerza alrededor del teléfono.

—Quiero acabar con esto —fue la respuesta de Kyo.

—No has respondido —señaló la niña, frunciendo el ceño—. Quieres pelear contra Orochi, vengarte —señaló, porque eran las intenciones que sentía en el aura de Kyo—. Pero para eso tendrás que lastimar a tu amigo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Kyo le lanzó una mirada molesta.

Chizuru empezó a formar una frase para hablarle con severidad al joven, pero luego cambió de idea. Suspiró.

—No puedo evitar percibir lo que sientes —murmuró a regañadientes—. Tienes ganas de hablar con él —agregó más bajo, sin que aquello fuera un reproche—. Pero crees que Yagami no vendrá, especialmente después de haber matado a unos Kusanagi, porque no querría que pasara lo mismo contigo. Es razonable pensar eso.

Chizuru sintió que la molestia de Kyo se tornaba en ganas de alejarse de ella al ver que podía leerlo tan fácilmente. Se apresuró a continuar.

—Háblale cuando Orochi haya despertado, deja que él tome el control —indicó—. Que sea Orochi quien venga al templo. Quizá su poder es suficiente para materializarse aquí, así como hizo anoche en Tokio. Y si en verdad está tan empeñado en matarte a ti, quizá no tenga reparos en gastar esa energía. Eso lo dejará con menos reservas para enfrentarte, tal vez. Aumentará nuestras posibilidades.

Kyo quiso protestar que aun si era Orochi quien se aparecía en el templo, a quien tendría que lastimar sería a Iori. Sin embargo, calló, porque lo de hacer que Orochi desperdiciara su energía trasladándose de una ciudad a otra era una buena idea. Sólo quedaba esperar que el dios siguiera empeñado en priorizar la muerte del heredero del clan y viniera de inmediato, sin distraerse en el camino para matar a otros Kusanagi que pudiera encontrar.

—«Ésa es una muy buena idea, Chizuru-sama, es usted una mujer muy inteligente» —dijo Chizuru, decidiendo ayudar a Kyo a encontrar la respuesta adecuada, porque el castaño se había quedado en completo silencio.

—Pero no es seguro que funcionará —replicó Kyo, sólo por llevar la contraria. Vio que la niña sonreía satisfecha de todos modos y se levantaba.

—Vamos al templo, debo mostrarte algo —pidió, envolviéndose mejor en su manta para protegerse del frío.

* * *

Kyo acabó mareado después de que Chizuru le explicara para qué servía cada talismán de protección que había colgado en los árboles del jardín y en las columnas que sostenían las viejas vigas del templo. El suelo estaba cubierto de inscripciones invisibles que ayudarían a Kyo a defenderse contra el poder de Orochi, para compensar un poco el no poder usar su fuego durante la pelea. O esa era la idea, porque, al igual que con el ritual que pensaban llevar a cabo, no sabrían si aquellas defensas funcionarían hasta ponerlas a prueba.

Chizuru había delimitado el patio central del templo, situando las barreras más poderosas en el área donde planeaba celebrar el ritual. Le indicó a Kyo que la edificación principal, aquella con forma de pagoda y columnas pintadas de brillante rojo que sostenían el techo ligeramente arqueado, era sólo una fachada, diseñada según lo que los visitantes del templo esperaban ver. Los paneles blancos que hacían de paredes, y las celosías de desgastada madera, eran en realidad adiciones realizadas hacía pocos años. El altar dentro de su salón principal no poseía propiedades especiales.

El verdadero templo estaba detrás del edificio, y alojaba sólo un salón mal iluminado, rodeado de pasillos oscuros donde se alineaban viejas vigas y pilares carcomidos por el tiempo.

Al techo le faltaban algunas tejas, y en algunas áreas la madera no tenía buen aspecto. Kyo incluso vio que las puertas deslizables no encajaban bien en sus rieles. El lugar parecía abandonado.

Sin embargo, Kyo no hizo comentario alguno porque pudo sentir el poder de las decenas de inscripciones que habían sido dibujadas en aquellas paredes y columnas a lo largo de los siglos. El aire se sentía cargado y tibio, y, cuando apoyó su mano en la baranda de los peldaños que subían al oscuro salón principal, sus dedos cosquillearon al hacer contacto con la energía que las sacerdotisas anteriores a Chizuru habían dejado en ese lugar.

—¿Crees que será suficiente? —preguntó Kyo, volviéndose hacia la niña, quien entreabrió los labios, queriendo dar una respuesta automática y resuelta y asegurar que sí, iba a funcionar, porque se había pasado todo un día colocando los talismanes e invocando barreras de protección. Sin embargo, la prudencia prevaleció y Chizuru dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—No lo sé —respondió, sosteniéndole la mirada al castaño—. El poder de Orochi es muy fuerte. _Debería_ funcionar, pero…

Kyo no hizo ninguna recriminación, pese a que le habría gustado una respuesta concreta que le dijera que sí, que la «magia» de Chizuru le ayudaría a estar en igualdad de condiciones contra Orochi, aunque no pudiera utilizar su fuego.

Su mano seguía apoyada en la baranda, sus dedos resiguiendo el desgaste dejado por las personas que habían pasado por ahí. Algo le había llamado la atención al entrar en el patio del templo. Éste estaba desierto. No había rastros de las sirvientas que había visto la primera vez. No había ninguna otra sacerdotisa, salvo Chizuru.

—¿Tu familia no debería haber enviado a alguien a ayudar? Parecían empeñados en protegerte de mí, pero ahora te han dejado sola—señaló Kyo, mirando a la niña con cierta desaprobación, viéndola incluso más pequeña al darse cuenta de que muy probablemente serían sólo ellos dos contra Orochi.

Chizuru negó.

—Me ayudaron a asegurar y proteger este lugar, pero saben que no pueden hacer nada. Éste es mi deber como heredera de los Kagura. No es prudente que ellos estén aquí cuando Orochi se presente. No podemos arriesgarnos a que intente poseer a alguien, usarlo de rehén o como medio para escapar.

—Creía que Orochi no puede poseer a alguien sin consentimiento, sin algún tipo de pacto de por medio —murmuró Kyo, su voz un poco áspera al pensar en Iori.

—Controlar a alguien cuya voluntad es débil también es factible, por eso debemos eliminar esa posibilidad —respondió Chizuru con voz severa—. Pero no te equivocas, en el caso de Yagami, Orochi no podría haberlo poseído sin su consentimiento, un pacto era necesario.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —quiso saber Kyo.

—La voluntad de Yagami es fuerte —señaló la niña—. De hecho, me sorprende que haya podido resistirse a Orochi todo este tiempo.

—Resistir es lo que no ha podido hacer —refutó Kyo con voz hosca—. No ha hecho más que perder una lucha por el control desde el comienzo.

Chizuru negó levemente.

—Tú no percibes el poder de Orochi, yo sí —dijo la niña, una clara reprimenda porque Kyo no sabía de lo que hablaba—. Yagami es un mortal resistiéndose a un dios. Y te digo que ha aguantado mucho tiempo.

Kyo bufó, molesto de que lo contradijera. Chizuru se limitó a mirarlo, preguntándose por qué el castaño reaccionaba con esa actitud despectiva, cuando en realidad todo lo que sentía era preocupación por el bienestar de Yagami.

—Pero estás en lo correcto —continuó Chizuru—. Está perdiendo esa lucha. Ya no queda tiempo.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que esperar un poco más, porque, según la sacerdotisa, Orochi seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Se sentaron en los viejos peldaños del antiguo templo, Kyo perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando imaginar qué estaba haciendo Iori en ese momento, si sería consciente de que había matado a miembros de su familia. ¿Pesarían esas muertes en la consciencia del pelirrojo? ¿En algún momento él le recriminaría a Iori por haber asesinado a sus primos? Sabía que no era culpa de Yagami, pero aun así…

No se atrevió a pensar en el futuro. Si el ritual salía bien y todos sobrevivían, los Kusanagi no lo iban a dejar en paz con respecto de lo que debía hacer con Iori. Aquellas dos muertes eran una afrenta al clan, un ataque directo de parte del enemigo. Su argumento de que Yagami no había hecho nada malo se había ido por los suelos. Estaba seguro de que lo obligarían a vengar aquellas muertes.

Cerró sus manos con fuerza, un estremecimiento bajando por su espalda al decirse que no le iba a importar tanto cuando lo echaran del clan por no ser capaz de cumplir su deber y matar a Yagami.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que Chizuru le pasaba parte de su cobija por detrás de los hombros.

—No es necesario, no tengo frí… —intentó decir, pero Chizuru lo calló con una mirada que le aseguraba que iba a lamentar ser tan desagradecido cuando ella estaba siendo amable.

—Estás temblando —señaló Chizuru antes de apartar la vista.

Kyo no quiso explicar que no era por frío, sino por una mezcla de agobio e impaciencia, porque parecía que todo lo que podía hacer últimamente era esperar.

Miró a Chizuru, quien observaba el patio vacío con intensidad, aunque no hubiera nada que ver ahí. Kyo notó que la niña tenía las manos entrelazadas y cerradas con fuerza, sus dedos blancos por la presión. Su rostro un poco más pálido, su respiración tensa.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Kyo, consiguiendo sonar ligeramente divertido, burlón, sacándola de su ensimismamiento al instante.

—No conozco el significado de esa palabra —aseguró Chizuru con un perfecto tono arrogante que podría haber engañado a cualquiera, sus ojos duros cuando lo observaron—. Es un ritual más y sé que lo haré bien. Si algo sale mal probablemente será por tu culpa. Si he de ser sincera, no te ves como una persona de la cual se puede depender, Kusanag… —Chizuru calló porque en ese momento Kyo le dio un ligero golpe con los nudillos en la cabeza. La sacerdotisa se puso de pie, irguiéndose cuan alta era—. Pide disculpas de inmediato —ordenó, alzando su mano y señalando a Kyo con el dedo índice.

—¿A una niña? Ni en sueños.

—No soy una niña, soy quien liberará al mundo de… —Chizuru dejó la frase incompleta, su mirada perdiéndose por un breve instante como si escuchara un ruido lejano, antes de sacudir la cabeza, obligándose a reaccionar—. Orochi —dijo, su voz perdiendo su teatral arrogancia para volverse seria, casi reverente—. Ha despertado. Y sigue ganando fuerzas.

—Ya era tiempo —gruñó Kyo sacando su teléfono de inmediato, Chizuru quedándose mirándolo perpleja, porque Kyo estaba ansioso e impaciente, y no había un rastro de temor en su rostro a pesar de que estaba hablando de enfrentarse a un dios. Quizá su primera impresión de Kyo no había estado errada y el Kusanagi sí era un poco tonto.

Sin embarg, la falta de miedo que veía en Kyo la tranquilizó un poco. Y para eso estaba ella, ¿no? Para llenar los vacíos que dejara un Kusanagi arrebatado, y poder cubrir todos los frentes. Ninguno de los dos iba a enfrentarse a Orochi solo.

—Acabaremos con esto de una buena vez —dijo Kyo, marcando el número de Iori.

* * *

Estaba consciente, pero sus pensamientos eran fragmentados. Había una demora antinatural en sus movimientos. Su cuerpo obedecía, pero con lentitud, recordándole a aquellas lejanas noches de su juventud, cuando, recién llegado a un país extranjero, se embriagaba sin medir las consecuencias.

Sus ojos no conseguían enfocarse en lo que tenía alrededor.

Había procurado mantenerse lejos de las calles transitadas, pero no recordaba por qué. No estaba seguro de si se dirigía a algún lugar específico. Minutos atrás había tenido un propósito, pero entonces Orochi había despertado.

Orochi había despertado y era más fuerte que antes, porque se encontraban en un territorio que por siglos había albergado la energía de antiguas potestades. El dios se alimentaba de ella, se fortalecía. Orochi le dejaba retener parte del control de su cuerpo porque se estaba entreteniendo con él. Le susurraba que le iba a permitir estar ahí para que viera cómo mataba a Kyo usando sus manos. Lo dejaría ser testigo de ello. No habría nada que Iori pudiera hacer.

Un teléfono estaba sonando a poca distancia. Iori lo oía a través de una bruma. ¿Era suyo? Intentó no pensar en eso, porque sabía quién estaba llamando. «Iluso, ya no puedes ocultarme nada», le susurró una voz en el oído, y Iori sintió que su mano se deslizaba dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo como por voluntad propia. La pantalla del aparato le mostraba el nombre de Kyo. Quiso oponer resistencia, pero fue inútil.

Si Kyo se sorprendió de que su llamada conectara, no lo hizo evidente. Su voz fue desafiante y dura, casi la de un desconocido, cuando dijo: «Sé lo que has hecho y voy a matarte».

Iori apretó los dientes, sintiendo un abrumador deseo de hablar que no provenía de él. Orochi quería que averiguara dónde estaba Kyo. Quería que hiciera aquella pregunta con su voz, porque sabía que si era Iori quien preguntaba, si era Iori quien decía que quería verlo, el Kusanagi respondería.

—Kyo… —fue todo lo que Iori pudo decir, en un gruñido apagado que raspó su garganta. No fue lo que Orochi pretendía que dijera, pero tampoco pudo advertirle a Kyo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, cómo Orochi estaba a un paso de conseguir el control absoluto sobre su voluntad.

«No te perdonaré jamás», continuó Kyo, como si no lo hubiese oído, Iori oyendo claramente el filo de rabia en su voz, el sincero odio.

La carcajada de Orochi fue estridente. El dios estaba disfrutando aquello, burlándose de él porque había bastado que matara a dos parientes de Kyo para que el joven cambiara su actitud a una totalmente opuesta. Orochi reía, diciendo que las palabras de Kyo eran, por fin, dignas de un Kusanagi. Nada de tonterías como decir que lo echaba de menos. Siguió riendo mientras le preguntaba a Iori por qué no se estaba sintiendo más feliz al oírlas.

«El templo Kagura en Iwaoiyama», continuó diciendo Kyo, Iori maldiciendo entre dientes al sentir la reacción de Orochi ante la información, la abrumadora satisfacción, el casi júbilo. «Te estaré esperando, maldito hijo de perra».

Después de eso, el mundo quedó sumergido en una intensa y pulsante luz azul.

* * *

—Maldita sea —murmuró Kyo cuando la llamada se cortó. No podía dejar de oír la voz con que Yagami había pronunciado su nombre. Agotado, la voz de alguien a punto de ser derrotado.

Sintió que Chizuru tiraba de su manga para llamar su atención.

—Funcionó, se dirige hacia aquí —anunció la niña, su rostro trémulo, nerviosa, pero consiguiendo mantener su miedo controlado.

Chizuru recorrió el patio con la mirada. Todo estaba en aparente paz. Un par de hojas secas se sacudieron con la brisa, siendo arrastradas sobre las piedras blancas del suelo.

—Ahí —señaló Chizuru, y donde las hojas habían estado, Kyo vio un destello blanco, tenue, palpitante, de bordes azulados, ganando nitidez con cada segundo. El color azul le recordó a Ash Crimson. El maldito había sido protegido por una energía similar. Por Orochi.

Kyo se puso el amuleto que Chizuru le había entregado, presionándolo contra su pecho unos segundos, sintiendo el reconfortante cosquilleo de su energía.

—Más te vale que esto funcione, niña —murmuró, mientras notaba cómo el aire se electrificaba, las barreras de la sacerdotisa comenzando a reaccionar.

—No soy una niña —respondió Chizuru, quedándose atrás cuando Kyo dio unos pasos hacia la luz—. Soy quien evitará que Orochi te patee el trasero.

Kyo se volvió sobre su hombro sin poder evitarlo, y alcanzó a ver que Chizuru le hacía un gesto de femenino desprecio antes de desaparecer, sólo su manta gris quedando en el lugar que había ocupado en los peldaños de la escalera.

«No te distraigas, Kusanagi», ordenó Chizuru, su voz muy cerca de él aunque Kyo no pudiera verla.

La luz ante ellos despedía destellos azules y adoptaba una forma ovalada. En cuestión de segundos creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño que permitiría el paso de una persona adulta. Kyo se encontró sonriendo con amargura, porque estaba bien así. Estaba harto de esperar. Prefería no tener tiempo para pensar. Todo lo que debía hacer era luchar. El portal se abriría y Orochi aparecería. Si dudaba tan sólo un segundo, si su determinación fluctuaba, quien acabaría muerto sería él, y muerto no podía ayudar a Iori. Había una sola cosa que podía hacer. Y para eso debía evitar pensar.

Era más fácil decirlo que ponerlo en práctica, claro.

El portal se abrió, similar a un enorme ojo azul cuya pupila se dilataba mostrando un blanco enceguecedor. Kyo se cubrió el rostro con una mano por reflejo, y cuando la luz se apagó, el portal se había desvanecido y Yagami estaba de pie ante él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Kyo abarcándolo todo en medio segundo. El rostro de Iori estaba pálido, él más delgado. Había sombras bajo sus ojos, un profundo agotamiento evidente en sus irises escarlata. Sus manos aún tenían rastros de sangre seca. Su ropa estaba polvorienta y desarreglada como nunca lo había visto, su abrigo desgarrado en partes, sus pantalones grises salpicados de manchas rojo oscuro.

—Yagami —murmuró Kyo, pero el pelirrojo ya no lo miraba a él, sino al lugar donde se encontraban, los árboles decorados con cordones blancos que sostenían distintos talismanes, el suelo con sus inscripciones invisibles.

Kyo vio que Iori sonreía levemente, su rostro adquiriendo una expresión que no era suya.

—¿Haciendo trampa, Kusanagi? —preguntó, y Kyo sintió un contradictorio alivio al ver que ésa no era la voz de Iori. Ni su expresión, ni su voz, ni sus gestos cuando alzó una mano hacia él—. Ingenuo.

Hubo un seco estallido que resonó por todo el patio y provocó que bandadas de pájaros alzaran el vuelo desde el bosque. Astillas saltaron del tronco de uno de los árboles más cercanos cuando éste se quebró de lado a lado en el lugar donde había estado uno de los talismanes de protección, y comenzó a ladearse, lentamente, sus ramas rompiéndose y arrastrando a las de los árboles cercanos en su caída.

Kyo no se movió cuando el polvo levantado por el tronco llegó hasta él. No dio ninguna muestra de haber oído el estruendo que hizo el árbol al golpear el suelo.

Orochi rió. Kyo odió oír ese sonido salir de los labios de Iori.

—Ya veo, ¿intentas demostrar tu poder atacando a un pobre árbol indefenso? —preguntó Kyo con burla.

La sonrisa desapareció, los ojos de Iori entrecerrándose amenazantes.

Kyo se puso en guardia, pero Orochi no atacó. Sólo lo observó con aire de superioridad. Y al instante Kyo notó la familiar y desagradable sensación de su fuego acudiendo al llamado de Orochi.

Contuvo un gruñido de dolor cuando el amuleto en su cuello reaccionó, la energía de Chizuru protegiéndolo, vibrando, su temperatura subiendo y quemándole la piel cuando Orochi se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba funcionando y lo intentó de nuevo con mayor ahínco. Todo lo que Kyo sintió fue un tibio calor en sus manos, su rostro. Le pareció que, desde su escondite, Chizuru sonreía satisfecha.

—Interesante —dijo Orochi, comprendiendo lo que sucedía—. ¿Piensas enfrentarme sin fuego? ¿A mí? ¿A un _dios_?

—Es que eres tan poca cosa —respondió Kyo, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano.

El fuego púrpura se encendió sin previo aviso, lanzándose hacia él de forma tan repentina que Kyo reaccionó por reflejo e intentó encender sus llamas para protegerse, sólo para encontrarse con que éstas no respondían.

Rodó hacia un lado, alejándose para ganar tiempo, porque tendría que ir reorganizando su estrategia según el patrón de ataque de Orochi. No poder invocar a sus flamas lo dejaba en una posición muy desventajosa, pero no debía olvidar que su objetivo no era pelear y vencer, sino aguantar lo suficiente y obligar a Orochi a gastar su energía.

Así como veía a Orochi, sin embargo, en completo control del cuerpo de Iori, destrozando árboles centenarios y atacando con fuego, no parecía que el poder del dios tuviera límites. A Kyo sólo le quedó esperar que aún no fuera _tan_ tarde.

Pronto estuvo claro que las estrategias defensivas no eran lo suyo. No con alguien que atacaba tan salvajemente como Orochi, sin darle tiempo a respirar. Kyo se encontró devolviendo golpes, intentando poner en ellos tanta fuerza como le era posible, sin contenerse, procurando no pensar que era Yagami el que estaba recibiendo todo el daño.

Obligado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, Kyo sintió una y otra vez cómo el fuego de Orochi, a veces púrpura, a veces verde, le quemaba la piel. Si tenía suerte, si estaba en la posición adecuada, una de las barreras de Chizuru se materializaba ante él para bloquear el calor abrasador. Pero el alivio duraba sólo unos segundos, porque las barreras habían ido cediendo una a una, rompiéndose en mil pedazos bajo los ataques del dios, quien parecía tener una fuente inacabable de poder, sin dar muestras de cansancio ni debilidad.

Tomar la ofensiva era tentador, a pesar de que Kyo sabía que también era arriesgado. Oyó la voz de Chizuru pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado, asegurándole que la energía de Orochi estaba disminuyendo como habían esperado, sólo que con lentitud. Las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal. Era mejor no arriesgarse, ir a lo seguro.

Kyo sonrió con sarcasmo, alegrándose de que a Chizuru le pareciera que las cosas no iban mal, a pesar de que más de la mitad de las barreras habían sido destruidas, y él tenía quemaduras cubriéndole la piel y la ropa desgarrada y chamuscada.

Como fuera, no había forma de ganar terreno si no se arriesgaba un poco. Ahora que Orochi había sido desprovisto de su opción de hacerlo combustionar en su propio fuego, su manera de pelear no era tan distinta a otros oponentes poderosos con los que Kyo se había cruzado antes. No había fuego cayendo del cielo, ni luces divinas intentando vaporizarlo. No sabía qué tipo de ataque había utilizado para destrozar el árbol, pero no lo había repetido. Quizá en verdad sólo era un ataque que funcionaba con objetos inmóviles incapaces de defenderse.

En resumen, podría con él.

Pensar así, con aquella arrogante confianza en sí mismo, podría haber sido causa de una derrota segura, pero Kyo tenía la suerte de que su habilidad sustentaba su proceder. Con Orochi en ese nivel, habiendo gastado parte de su energía para abrir el portal, podía enfrentarlo. Podía vencerlo.

Decidió probar si podía dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Un golpe, en vez de esperar que su energía se agotara. Esperaría el momento apropiado, sin prisas, sin riesgos innecesarios.

Esquivó el fuego púrpura, evitando un zarpazo que pareció desgarrar el aire, desplazándose unos pasos hacia un lado para flanquear a Orochi mientras éste se recuperaba del ataque fallido.

Kyo se centró en un punto en el cuello de Iori, no exactamente la nuca, un poco debajo de su oído; era un lugar frágil y desprotegido donde, si un golpe no conseguía dejarlo inconsciente, al menos lo dejaría lo suficientemente mareado para que él pudiera volver a intentarlo.

El impacto debía ser certero y preciso, la fuerza justa.

Cerró su puño, obligándose a no pensar, pero no pudo evitar recordar las manos de Iori cerrándose en su piel cuando él había besado justo en ese lugar, tanto tiempo atrás. Días que se sentían como meses.

Su distracción duró una centésima de segundo, lo suficiente para que Iori — _Orochi_ — volviera su rostro hacia él, una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos rojos al ver el puño de Kyo ante él.

—Kyo…

Kyo se detuvo en seco, sus nudillos a milímetros del rostro de Iori, la voz de Iori cansada, teñida de incomprensión, una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que Kyo interrumpía su ataque.

Kyo supo al instante que había sido un error detenerse, porque ésa no era la voz de Iori, sólo un truco de Orochi, una trampa.

Sintió la mano de Iori cerrándose entre sus cabellos, empujándolo hacia abajo, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo de piedra en medio de una llamarada púrpura y una carcajada. Orochi lo alzó como si no pesara nada, lanzándolo por los aires, la trayectoria de su cuerpo quedando interrumpida cuando impactó contra uno de los pilares del viejo templo, éste rompiéndose en una explosión de astillas, trozos de madera cayendo a su alrededor y encima de él.

—¡Kusanagi! —Chizuru se materializó a su lado, una mano alzada para mantener una barrera que había evitado que un trozo del techo lo aplastara. Kyo intentó levantarse, un gruñido de dolor escapando, sus ojos ardiéndole debido a la sangre que caía copiosa de una herida en su cabeza.

—Mierda… —gruñó, porque su cuerpo se negaba a responderle y podía ver, a través de la bruma rojiza en sus ojos, que Orochi se estaba acercando a ellos, sonriendo con placer.

Chizuru se acercó un poco más a Kyo, manteniendo la barrera, mirando a Orochi cerrar la distancia que los separaba, viendo su cabello y sus ojos rojos, la terrible expresión amenazante en su rostro.

—Por fin das la cara, pequeña perra —murmuró Orochi.

—Harías bien en esconder la tuya, gusano asqueroso —respondió Chizuru sin tardanza, pero pegándose más a Kyo sin poder evitarlo, esperando que Orochi no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba temblando.

Kyo quiso proteger a la sacerdotisa del ataque que se avecinaba. Protegerla o al menos apartarla, pero el ataque fue demasiado rápido. La explosión de fuego púrpura y verde hizo retumbar el templo. Los escombros de madera salieron despedidos por el aire. Kyo sintió como el suelo y las viejas paredes se resquebrajaban a su alrededor. Oyó el corto grito agudo de la niña cuando el fuego hizo contacto con su barrera. Pero su energía resistió, la barrera no se rompió. Al contrario, repelió el poderoso ataque con tanta fuerza, que Orochi salió despedido unos metros hacia atrás, tomado por sorpresa.

Kyo no dejó pasar esa oportunidad. No veía bien y no sentía su cuerpo, pero sus piernas obedecieron cuando corrió hacia adelante. Sus brazos rodearon a Orochi y no lo dejaron ir mientras rodaban por el suelo. Notó los golpes que le dio el dios, vio la sangre, su sangre, salpicando el suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido y no sintió el dolor.

Su visión borrosa no le permitió ver el rostro de Iori cuando comenzó a pegarle. Parecía querer hacer que el dios abandonara aquel cuerpo a costa de golpes.

Una sensación helada a la altura de su abdomen lo hizo estremecerse, pero no se detuvo. Sabía que tenía una herida ahí, no sabía en qué momento la había recibido. No podía distraerse con ella. No ahora que finalmente estaba logrando algo. Las manos de Iori le estaban desgarrando la piel, sus dedos clavándose en su carne, pero el cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba atrapado bajo él y no estaba haciendo nada por liberarse. Parecía perder sus fuerzas rápidamente.

Kyo se dio cuenta de por qué. Se encontraban en el área donde Chizuru había puesto las barreras más fuertes. El suelo brillaba con una luz propia, surcado de símbolos y letras alimentados por la energía de la niña.

—De prisa, Kusanagi —pidió Chizuru desde el pasillo—. Esto no aguantará mucho.

Kyo asintió, sus manos bajando al cuello de Iori, su sangre goteando sobre las mejillas del pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a hacer presión.

* * *

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro ensangrentado de Kyo sobre él. Los ojos castaños, la mirada decidida que tan bien recordaba, inundados de sangre que caía como lágrimas sanguinolentas por sus mejillas.

Lo segundo que supo fue que se estaba ahogando. Intentó toser, pero no tenía aire siquiera para eso. Por instinto, alzo sus manos y las cerró en las que estaban alrededor de su cuello. Las manos de Kyo, ahorcándolo.

Hubo un momento de sorpresa, y luego la comprensión cayó sobre él como un bálsamo. Sus manos se relajaron. Dejó que el castaño hiciera. No tenía fuerzas para forcejear, de todos modos. Estaban en esa situación porque, de alguna manera, Kyo había obtenido la ventaja sobre Orochi. Estaba lastimado, pero estaba _vivo_.

Sin embargo, las manos en su cuello aflojaron la presión.

Quiso protestar, su voz un jadeo, su garganta resentida haciéndolo toser, sus pulmones pidiendo oxígeno.

—No te atrevas —masculló débilmente, incapaz de hablar más alto, su cuerpo agotado por haber estado bajo el control de Orochi.

Poco a poco, el mundo que lo rodeaba cobró forma. Comenzó a percibir los detalles. El peso de Kyo sentado a horcajadas sobre él, la sangre de las heridas del Kusanagi empapándole la ropa. El castaño estaba cubierto de heridas, y todas y cada una habían sido producidas por él.

—Yagami…

—Es una trampa —dijo Iori con voz áspera, urgente.

Pero Kyo no parecía estar pensando con claridad. Su mirada estaba desenfocada. Tenía una herida en la cabeza y se veía mareado.

Iori sintió a Orochi agitarse. Estaba descansando, recuperando fuerzas, unos minutos era todo lo que necesitaba. No le iba a costar nada acabar con el Kusanagi. Planeaba disfrutarlo.

—Kyo —gruñó Iori, alzando una mano hacia el rostro del castaño, tocando su mejilla con sus dedos húmedos de sangre, atrayendo su atención, consiguiendo que sus ojos se centraran en él—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Kyo asintió, reaccionando. La presión en la garganta de Iori aumentó ligeramente, pero Kyo no parecía tener fuerzas suficientes para mantenerla por un periodo prolongado. Iori desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo del joven. La herida en su abdomen era profunda. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. No recordaba haberlo lastimado, no recordaba nada. Se había dicho que, llegado el momento, no permitiría que Orochi lastimara a Kyo, pero ni siquiera había sabido que la pelea estaba ocurriendo. Había sido desplazado por Orochi. Finalmente el maldito dios lo había vencido.

Iori posó su mano sobre la de Kyo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del joven.

—Si dejas que Orochi te haga daño… no te lo perdonaré jamás —dijo, su tono hosco, obteniendo la reacción que pretendía, viendo cómo Kyo fruncía el ceño con molestia, su mirada aclarándose.

—No tienes derecho de exigirme nada, Yagami —respondió el castaño, su cansancio evidente, pero sus dedos clavándose en su cuello hasta cortarle la respiración.

Iori intentó no resistirse a la falta de aire, pero era imposible. Oyó un gemido escapar de sus labios cuando el oxígeno comenzó a hacerle falta, y agradeció que Kyo no interrumpiera lo que hacía.

Comenzó a sumirse en la inconsciencia, la oscuridad recibiéndolo reconfortante, confiando en que Kyo y la sacerdotisa harían todo lo necesario para someterlo antes de que Orochi pudiera asumir el control otra vez.

Oyó una risa cuando la oscuridad casi se había hecho absoluta. Sintió a Orochi manifestándose justo antes de que la falta de aire lo hiciera desmayarse. Sus ojos se abrieron y vio la onda de energía que hizo que Kyo saliera despedido por el aire y que arrasó con los talismanes y barreras en el área circundante.

Oyó el gemido de Kyo cuando su cuerpo tocó tierra, la herida en su vientre salpicando el suelo con sangre.

Cuando Orochi pateó al joven mientras éste intentaba levantarse, Iori sintió como si fuera él quien hacía ese movimiento. La contundencia del impacto, el grito de dolor de Kyo y luego su maldición apagada; podía sentirlo todo. Orochi le iba a permitir ver cómo mataba al joven, tal como había prometido.

Hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el dominio sobre sus movimientos, queriendo darle a Kyo al menos unos segundos para alejarse, recuperarse. Notó que Kyo no estaba usando su fuego. Orochi no lo hacía arder, pero a cambio de eso, Kyo tampoco podía invocarlo.

La desventaja del Kusanagi era grande, y él no estaba consiguiendo hacer nada. Nada salvo observar cómo Kyo esquivaba los ataques de Orochi lo mejor que podía. A veces, una barrera de energía lo rodeaba y lo protegía, pero los ataques eran incesantes, las barreras lentas e insuficientes. Orochi reía porque Kyo había caído en su truco dos veces seguidas.

—Eres tan simple. Basta con mostrarte a Yagami por un momento, y pierdes de vista tu objetivo —estaba diciendo Orochi—. Vas a morir por eso, por una tontería como sentimientos hacia un Yagami. Y por pensar que podrías vencerme recurriendo a unos juegos para niños. ¿Pretendías que creyera que realmente planeabas matar a Yagami? ¿Querías que lo dejara luchar a él, quizá? ¿Y qué es todo esto? —concluyó, señalando el suelo, las inscripciones y sigilos que brillaban intensos, sin conseguir resultados aparentes.

Kyo no respondió a eso. Retrocedió unos pasos en dirección al viejo templo.

—La sacerdotisa no puede ayudarte —aseguró Orochi, en un fluido movimiento poniéndose delante de Kyo, dándole un golpe en el estómago, en la herida sangrante, haciendo que Kyo se doblara del dolor y sujetándolo por el cabello para obligarlo a mantenerse erguido.

Kyo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Maldito Yagami… —gruñó.

—No tiene sentido seguir jugando ese juego —dijo Orochi pacientemente, sus labios cerca del oído de Kyo, quien respondió con una risa áspera, muy fuera de lugar.

—Maldito Yagami —repitió Kyo, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Orochi fijamente. Estaban tan cerca que el aliento de Kyo rozó los labios del pelirrojo—. Estabas tan dispuesto a no dejarte controlar. Y en el momento más crucial, me dejas todo el trabajo a mí —terminó, una abierta burla—. Has resistido todo este tiempo, ¿qué te cuesta unos minutos más…?

Kyo calló abruptamente cuando Orochi volvió a golpear su herida, sus dedos entrando en la carne desgarrada, la voz de Kyo tornándose en un grito de dolor. Orochi no lo dejó ir, lo mantuvo contra sí, sosteniéndolo casi como si lo abrazara, sus dedos abriéndose paso en la carne del joven, estrechándolo cuando comenzó a temblar.

—Yagami… —susurró Kyo en su oído.

* * *

Resistir. Resistirse al dios. Había sido tan fácil al comienzo. Había creído que podría mantenerlo bajo control. Orochi era sólo una voz en ese entonces. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿El dios se había hecho más fuerte? ¿O era su voluntad la que se había debilitado hasta tal punto? Todo había parecido tan simple. Salvar a Kyo. Mantenerlo a salvo.

Su objetivo era claro, y había encontrado cierto desahogo en la presencia del joven. En los últimos días que pasaron juntos en South Town, le había bastado que Kyo estuviera ahí. Aunque no hablaran, aunque ya no se tocaran, aunque la frustración hubiese llegado a niveles insoportables, Kyo estando a su lado se había sentido correcto.

Y luego, tras la separación, su insistencia, los mensajes grabados, los insultos. Los había escuchado, todos, de principio a fin. Kyo se desahogaba así, y él se distraía escuchando al joven. Había querido ignorar sus llamadas, pero había sido incapaz.

El día que Kyo regresó a Japón, él había visto el nombre del joven brillando insistente en su teléfono. No debían haber pasado ni dos horas desde que su avión aterrizara. Su primer impulso fue no responder, pero… había un océano de por medio. ¿Qué mal podía hacer?

Pudo sentir la estupefacción del joven cuando la llamada conectó, tras tantos días de intentos infructuosos. Lo oyó respirar profundamente, varias veces.

«Estúpido Yagami», fue lo primero que dijo Kyo, su voz cargada de rabia. «¿Dónde estás?».

Él no había respondido a la pregunta. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de revelarle a Kyo el lugar donde se encontraba.

«¿Estás bien?», había optado por preguntar el castaño, y la intranquilidad en su voz molesta había sido sincera.

«No te preocupes por mí».

«Entonces _no hagas que me preocupe_ », había reclamado Kyo. «Acabo de defenderte ante casi una veintena de Kusanagi, no estoy de humor para juegos».

«Eres un idiota. Nadie te pidió que hicieras eso».

Sus palabras habían sido duras, pero la sorpresa de saber que Kyo lo había defendido ante su familia debía haberse traslucido en su voz, porque Kyo había suspirado, sonando cansado, dejando su cólera de lado, y su tono fue más suave al preguntarle si había mentido al decir que iría a Japón.

Él no había mentido, simplemente nunca había prometido que iría con Kyo, y se lo hizo saber.

El castaño le había cortado repentinamente unos segundos después, pero asegurando que llamaría luego.

Con «luego» se había referido a unas horas después.

«¿Sabes que serías una buena asignatura escolar?». Eso era lo que el Kusanagi había preguntado, haciéndole temer por su salud mental y preguntarse si el castaño sería capaz de quebrarse bajo la presión familiar.

«Estás hablando sinsentidos. ¿Te sientes bien, Kusanagi? », había preguntado a su vez.

La respuesta de Kyo lo había tomado por sorpresa. Un simple «te extraño», dicho con sinceridad, sin que el castaño considerara un motivo de vergüenza pronunciar esas palabras.

Iori había recibido esa llamada estando de vuelta en su departamento. No había correspondido el sentimiento, pero su mirada había pasado por la habitación vacía. Su mente le había ofrecido imágenes de Kyo en el sillón, saliendo del baño, recostado en la cama; en la realidad, el departamento había estado vacío, y la ausencia de Kyo se hacía sentir. Tal vez eso era echar de menos a alguien. ¿Cómo saberlo?

«¿Dónde estás?», había preguntado Kyo, cansado.

«Aquí», había sido su respuesta.

Las llamadas se habían vuelto frecuentes y comunes después de eso. Iori no siempre respondía. Odiaba dejar que Orochi oyera la voz de Kyo. Odiaba su risa burlona cuando veía el nombre del joven aparecer en la pantalla. Por eso, a veces no respondía y dejaba que la llamada fuera transferida al buzón de voz.

A Kyo le daba lo mismo. Sus mensajes podían ser largos monólogos o sólo una frase para mantenerlo al tanto sobre cómo iban las cosas. A veces Kyo llamaba molesto, con ganas de discutir, y le recriminaba una y otra vez por las malas decisiones que había tomado. Iori no tardó en hacerle ver que podía callarlo con tan solo presionar un botón, y Kyo aprendió a no reclamar… tanto.

Los lentos avances para contactar a una sacerdotisa de los Kagura habían sido un tema recurrente en sus conversaciones, así como la desaprobación del clan Kusanagi hacia su negativa a matarlo. Iori le había sugerido que aceptara esa orden. Eran sólo palabras, ¿qué importaba? Y Kyo se había ofendido, porque eso sólo perpetuaría el odio entre dos familias en una época en que ya no había espacio para eso.

Iori había preguntado qué haría Kyo si lo echaban de su clan a modo de castigo por su desobediencia, y no había recibido una respuesta. No insistió. Tampoco era como si a él le importara.

En una de las últimas conversaciones que sostuvieron, Kyo le había contado con una excesivamente falsa alegría que había conocido a la sacerdotisa de los Kagura. Le había asegurado que la iba a adorar.

No habían hecho planes, pero había quedado sobreentendido que el momento de liberarse de Orochi se estaba acercando.

El uso del portal y la muerte de aquellos dos Kusanagi habían ocurrido poco después.

No había hablado con Kyo hasta que el castaño lo llamó para recriminarle la muerte de sus parientes y darle su ubicación.

Era irónico haber resistido tanto con Kyo lejos ( _a salvo_ ), sólo para sucumbir a Orochi cuando tenía al joven nuevamente con él.

No, no era irónico.

Era estúpido.

¿Orochi quería que viera cómo mataba a Kyo?

Pues estaba ahí y no iba a permitirlo.

* * *

—Kyo…

Esa voz. _Su_ voz. La mano de Iori se alejó de su herida, sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza a su alrededor.

—Te tardaste —susurró el castaño con alivio, oyendo en su mente que Chizuru le confirmaba que se trataba de Iori. De Iori, no de Orochi, al menos por unos segundos.

—De prisa —ordenó Iori, sin tiempo para decir nada más, Orochi gritando en su interior, sin entender cómo Iori había conseguido hacer eso, debatiéndose por el control, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Kyo asintió, obligándose a tenerse en pie mientras Iori lo dejaba ir, el pelirrojo retrocediendo unos pasos, sin quitarle la vista de encima, toda su postura haciendo evidente que había una lucha ocurriendo en su interior.

El castaño se llevó una mano al cuello, sujetando el amuleto de Chizuru en su puño, esperando que Iori cerrara sus ojos para arrancárselo de un tirón, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Encendió una flama anaranjada en su mano, obligándola a arder cada vez con mayor intensidad, un gruñido naciendo en su garganta cuando el fuego se expandió por su cuerpo, pero bajo su control, sin quemarlo, las pocas inscripciones que quedaban a sus pies iluminándose intensas antes de ponerse en movimiento, deslizándose por entre las piedras y acudiendo a él, sirviendo de alimento al fuego.

No sabían qué tan eficiente resultaría atacar a Orochi con el fuego anaranjado mientras él tuviera la reliquia de los Kusanagi, y por eso Chizuru había sugerido combinar sus energías si se daba la remota oportunidad de que Kyo pudiera usar su fuego durante la pelea. Si daría resultado o no… eso lo iban a averiguar ahora.

Kyo invocó a todo su poder, lo mantuvo ardiendo a su alrededor unos segundos antes de dejar ir esa onda de hambriento fuego anaranjado hacia Iori con un grito, usando la técnica que los Kusanagi habían utilizado en tiempos remotos para enfrentarse al dios serpiente y que habían bautizado acertadamente como Orochinagi.


	25. A través

Chizuru vio al pelirrojo recibir el fuego sin oponer resistencia, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, todo su cuerpo en tensión debido al esfuerzo de mantener a Orochi controlado sólo por unos segundos más.

La onda de fuego lo alcanzó y envolvió, empujándolo hacia atrás de forma tan violenta que elevó a Yagami del suelo unos centímetros y lo hizo caer de espaldas unos metros más allá, convertido en una silueta borrosa que se mezclaba con la negrura en el corazón de las flamas anaranjadas.

Estaba inconsciente cuando el fuego se apagó. Un ligero humo oscuro brotaba de sus ropas. El olor a quemado llenó el ambiente.

Chizuru se acercó de inmediato, recitando un mantra en voz baja para invocar ligaduras de energía que reptaron por las manos de Iori y se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas, su cuello.

—Kusanagi —llamó Chizuru con urgencia, porque no debían perder tiempo. Necesitaban llevar a Yagami al interior del templo.

La sacerdotisa se volvió hacia el castaño al no recibir respuesta. Vio que Kyo había caído de rodillas, una mano haciendo presión en su abdomen, la sangre corriendo espesa entre sus dedos. El joven había puesto toda su fuerza en ese último ataque, había conseguido que los deseos de no lastimar a Yagami no fueran un obstáculo para lograr su cometido, pero, ahora que había conseguido su objetivo, estaba comenzando a ser consciente de la realidad, y parecía no comprender por qué su cuerpo dolía tanto y estaba cubierto de heridas. Chizuru vio que Kyo observaba sus dedos bañados de sangre, confundido. Con su otra mano quiso limpiar el hilo de roja humedad que le bajaba por el rostro, pero éste continuó cayendo.

—Kyo —probó llamar Chizuru con voz más imperativa, sin resultado, y luego negó para sí, porque no tenía más opción que recurrir al truco sucio de Orochi—. Yagami no tiene mucho tiempo, tenemos que darnos prisa —dijo, viendo cómo el castaño reaccionaba ante la mención de aquel apellido, alzando su mirada hacia donde ellos se encontraban, unos segundos después consiguiendo ponerse de pie, dando unos pasos inestables hacia ellos.

Chizuru ignoró las gotas de sangre que caían sobre las piedras del patio a cada paso de Kyo. Procuró mantener a raya la rabia que sintió por ser tan pequeña y no poder llevar al pelirrojo al templo sin ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Kyo, su voz lejana, demasiado cansado para hacer nada más que seguir indicaciones.

Chizuru tomó un brazo de Iori y tiró ligeramente, como para arrastrarlo en dirección al templo, pero no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro. Kyo la observó, entendiendo lo que pedía, asintiendo.

La niña se apartó un poco, pesándole el tener que exigirle más de lo que ya había hecho. Por un momento pensó que Kyo tiraría y arrastraría al pelirrojo por el suelo, pero se encontró con que el castaño se arrodillaba junto al Yagami, levantándolo lo suficiente para que la cabeza de éste quedara apoyada en su hombro, mientras él le pasaba un brazo tras la espalda y otro bajo las piernas.

Kyo no hizo un sonido al alzar a Iori, pero Chizuru vio cómo sus músculos se resistían en un primer momento a realizar aquel esfuerzo. Pensó que ambos caerían. Vio que el rostro de Kyo palidecía, pero el joven se mantuvo en pie. Respiró entre sus dientes apretados antes de echar a andar hacia la vieja edificación de madera que tenían delante. La distancia era corta, pero recorrerla pareció tomar una eternidad. Los pocos peldaños de madera fueron un desafío todavía más grande. Chizuru oyó que Kyo reía con fastidio mientras reunía fuerzas para subir el primero, maldiciendo a su carga, que dormía una siesta y le dejaba el trabajo duro a él una vez más. Chizuru temió que Kyo estuviera delirando.

Pero el joven consiguió llegar al salón principal, depositando a Iori con cuidado en el lugar donde ella le indicó, justo en el centro de un círculo meticulosamente dibujado sobre la vieja madera.

Ella invocó el encantamiento correspondiente cuando Kyo se apartó, y el círculo cobró vida, encendiéndose de un blanco intenso mientras la sacerdotisa recitaba en voz alta los ideogramas escritos alrededor de la circunferencia.

—Esta barrera debería ser suficiente para contener a Orochi cuando despierte —indicó la niña.

Kyo asintió casi distraídamente. Estaba sentado en el suelo, fuera del círculo, y sus ojos no se apartaban del pelirrojo. Despacio, Kyo extendió su mano hacia Iori. Hizo una pausa justo en el límite de la barrera, y luego continuó el movimiento al ver que la energía de la niña no lo repelía a él.

Rozó la mejilla de Iori, las gotas de su propia sangre que habían manchado la suave piel, ésta fría bajo su tacto. Bajó por el cuello del pelirrojo, hasta la ligadura que Chizuru le había colocado. Colgaba holgada, pero el lugar donde hacía contacto con su piel estaba enrojecido. Las ligaduras en sus muñecas habían provocado el mismo efecto.

Kyo acarició suavemente, sus dedos sintiendo la energía de Chizuru y también la piel de Iori, disfrutando de tener al pelirrojo a su alcance de nuevo. Estaban tan cerca de deshacerse de Orochi que se le hacía difícil de creer. Las cosas no habían salido precisamente bien —no con dos Kusanagi muertos y toda su familia odiando a Iori—, pero podrían haber ido mucho peor. Iori estaba ahí y ambos seguían con vida. Ahora era el turno de Chizuru de hacerse cargo y salvar al mundo, como le gustaba asegurar.

Kyo se preguntó si su presencia durante el ritual sería necesaria. Quería descansar un momento. El suelo de ese salón comenzaba a verse cómodo y atractivo.

Se encontró recostándose junto a Yagami. Chizuru llamó su nombre (para reclamarle que ésa no era manera de comportarse dentro de un templo, seguramente), pero su voz se oyó lejana. La ignoró, murmurando que sólo serían unos minutos.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Iori volvió en sí, se encontraban dentro de un salón decrépito, sus columnas y largueros antiguos y carcomidos, de apariencia insuficiente para sostener el techo sobre ellos, o incluso las paredes del lugar.

Supo al instante que el aspecto abandonado del salón era intencional, para mantener a los curiosos alejados. Orochi podía sentir que el templo había sido erigido sobre un punto donde se concentraba un gran poder. El templo ruinoso era una fachada. Era el lugar donde la sacerdotisa pensaba atraparlo.

La luz que se filtraba por las celosías no iluminaba todo el salón, pero permitía ver que afuera aún era de día.

También era suficiente para que Iori viera las marcas de golpes y arañazos en el suelo ante él, y la sangre y piel desgarrada en sus dedos y el dorso de sus manos. Esta vez se trataba de _su_ sangre y _su_ piel. Sintió dolor al flexionar sus dedos, como si se hubiese pasado largo rato golpeando una pared.

Su garganta también le dolía. No el cuello, donde Kyo había hecho presión al intentar subyugar a Orochi, sino su garganta. De alguna manera, supo que era por culpa de Orochi. El dios había estado haciendo algo hacía unos minutos, pero Iori aún no conseguía recordar qué.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada, forzando a sus ojos a ver los detalles incluso en la penumbra. Se volvió despacio; estaba de rodillas en medio de un círculo blanco, la línea de la circunferencia era perfecta a pesar de que la madera del suelo estaba resquebrajada.

Se giró un poco más y se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. La niña sacerdotisa había estado todo el tiempo a su espalda, a menos de medio metro de él, y ahora lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Iori no le prestó atención, porque Kyo estaba tendido en el suelo ante la niña, su rostro pálido manchado de sangre, inconsciente, mientras Chizuru aplicaba presión con una manta gris en la herida que el castaño tenía a la altura del vientre.

Iori quiso acercárseles, pero se encontró con que un muro circular de energía le cerraba el paso. Lo golpeó con un gruñido, con tal fuerza que todo el viejo templo se estremeció, pero la barrera no cedió. Iori comprendió que eso era lo que Orochi había estado haciendo, segundos atrás, antes de devolverle el control sobre su cuerpo. Gritando y golpeando esa barrera que lo aprisionaba, intentando destrozar el suelo y el círculo y los encantamientos dibujados en él.

La niña se puso de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima, y después de un titubeo, se dirigió con pasos rápidos a la puerta del salón. Desapareció por el pasillo sin decir una palabra.

Iori volvió su atención a Kyo. Vio el charco de sangre bajo él, el rastro de salpicaduras escarlata que formaba un sendero desde la puerta. La imagen se le hizo familiar. ¿Por qué se repetía otra vez? ¿No había hecho un pacto con un maldito dios para evitar ver a Kyo así?

Golpeó la barrera que lo atrapaba, poniendo toda la rabia que sentía en ese golpe. La energía fluctuó pero no la pudo atravesar. Dejó su mano extendida contra ella, su palma contra aquella pared casi invisible. Empujó, sus ojos sin apartarse de Kyo. El joven estaba tan cerca, que habría bastado con extender su brazo para poder tocarlo. Pero esa maldita barrera se interponía.

La palidez del rostro de Kyo lo intranquilizaba. Le recordaba a aquella noche de fiebre en que había cometido una locura porque no quería… ¿no quería qué? ¿Perderlo?

Iori oyó el eco de una risa burlona en su mente.

El pelirrojo percibió que Orochi no perdía tiempo en intentar invocar al fuego anaranjado de Kyo, pero no hubo reacción alguna. La sacerdotisa no estaba presente, pero Kyo continuaba bajo su protección.

Con sus uñas, Iori arañó la barrera.

Lanzó otro golpe y chispas púrpura salpicaron en el aire.

Oyó un leve quejido de Kyo, éste reaccionando ante el ruido que sus golpes provocaban.

—Espero que no estés pensando en morir —gruñó Iori, molesto de que el se encontrara tan mal, molesto porque no recordaba cómo le había causado esa herida.

Los ojos de Kyo se abrieron despacio cuando oyó su voz. El primer impulso del castaño fue levantarse, pero la herida en su abdomen se hizo sentir al instante.

—Oh, mierda… —murmuró Kyo tras el correspondiente gruñido de dolor, cayendo de nuevo al suelo, llevándose una mano a la herida, necesitando un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de girar su rostro hacia Iori, viéndolo atrapado, una mano contra la barrera. El pelirrojo vio que Kyo se olvidaba de su propio estado, hubo un asomo de sonrisa, un brillo burlón en sus ojos—. Debí encerrarte así desde un comienzo…, habría simplificado mucho las cosas —señaló Kyo, su voz débil, comenzando a reír sólo para acabar encogiéndose de dolor.

—Habrías acabado peor que ahora —fue la respuesta de Iori.

—Admite que me extrañaste —dijo Kyo, cansado, pero su voz era ligera, despreocupada, como si no le importara la gravedad de su lesión.

—¿Estás delirando? —gruñó Iori, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le aseguraba que sí, que Kyo estaba diciendo tonterías porque había perdido mucha sangre e iba a acabar muriendo de todos modos.

—No lo estás negando —señaló Kyo, una sonrisa satisfecha curvando sus pálidos labios, y antes de que Iori tuviera tiempo para corregir aquello y darle la negativa que pedía, Kyo extendió su brazo, sus dedos atravesando la barrera de energía sin problemas, para rozar los de Iori—. Me extrañaste —concluyó Kyo al sentir la mano de Iori tomando la suya, el pelirrojo haciendo una leve presión, una leve caricia, antes de obligar a Kyo a apartarla, porque había sentido el impulso de tirar del joven hacia el interior de la barrera con él. Con Orochi.

Un ruido en el pasillo los hizo callar, y Chizuru apareció, llevando una prenda blanca en sus manos. Iori reconoció que era una túnica que había sido cortada en largos trozos.

La niña verificó que la barrera estuviera aguantando y luego volvió su atención a Kyo. Durante unos minutos, ninguno habló. Chizuru usó los trozos de tela a modo de rudimentario vendaje para cubrir la herida de Kyo, y el castaño sólo se dejó hacer.

Iori guardó silencio, limitándose a mirar al joven, enfocándose en él para mantenerse consciente, porque podía sentir a Orochi agitándose. La intensidad con que el dios quería matar a Kyo no había variado, pero las ganas que sentía por hacerle daño a la sacerdotisa estaban creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Viéndola así, tan pequeña, Iori dudaba de que ella tuviera el poder para deshacerse del dios. Kyo parecía pensar lo contrario. Pero Kyo había demostrado ser un ingenuo bajo ciertas circunstancias.

—Ya está bien —aseguró Kyo al darse cuenta de que Iori lo miraba fijamente mientras él era atendido por una niña. Chizuru frunció el ceño ante su falta de agradecimiento, pero no dijo nada y se apartó.

Kyo se levantó con esfuerzo hasta quedar sentado, sin poder ocultar una mueca de dolor. Se recostó contra una de las viejas columnas. No estaba tan cerca de Yagami como hubiese querido, pero necesitaba ese punto de apoyo para no volver a caer al suelo.

Chizuru se había alejado unos pasos para arrodillarse frente a Iori y comenzado a murmurar algo para sí. Kyo no podía diferenciar las palabras. No estaba seguro de si la niña estaba hablando muy bajo, o si el problema era él. El cansancio lo estaba venciendo otra vez. Quería cerrar los ojos, despertar y que todo hubiese terminado.

Desvió su mirada hacia Iori, pero éste estaba vuelto hacia Chiruzu. Los hombros del pelirrojo se sacudieron en una risa baja.

—No tienes suficiente poder —habló Iori, pero el sonido que salió de sus labios fue una voz desconocida, distorsionada.

—Maldición —murmuró Kyo, viendo que era Orochi quien estaba ahí.

Chizuru no dio muestras de haber oído la voz. Continuó hablando para sí, recitando sílabas que no formaban palabras, sin perder su concentración.

Hubo el eco de otra risa, y el pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse de pie con lentitud, irguiéndose con visible esfuerzo, su rostro molesto. Las barrera de Chizuru, las ligaduras, el poder latente de aquel templo, estaban restringiendo la energía del dios. Podían no ser suficientes para dominarlo por completo, pero les daría un pequeño margen de acción.

Al ver los movimientos torpes y convulsos del dios, Kyo recordó la primera noche en que Iori lo había atacado, la manera en que su espalda había estado encorvada, los brazos colgando como si Orochi no supiera aún cómo utilizar ese cuerpo. Sin embargo, estaba claro que en esta oportunidad la situación se había invertido. Era Iori quien estaba interfiriendo con la voluntad de Orochi y entorpeciendo sus movimientos, y la extrema rabia que comenzó a asomar a su rostro no hizo más que demostrar que Iori lo estaba consiguiendo.

Sin embargo, segundos después, con un súbito rugido de furia, el pelirrojo embistió la barrera violentamente con su hombro.

Chizuru no pudo ocultar un sobresalto, pero la barrera siguió cumpliendo su trabajo. Las ligaduras que había dejado en el cuello y las muñecas de Yagami se iluminaron y el pelirrojo gritó, aún con esa voz desconocida, cuando éstas abrasaron su piel.

El eco del grito se convirtió nuevamente en una risa gutural.

Las embestidas contra la barrera continuaron, cada vez más violentas, acompañadas por una mezcla de gruñido y quejido, y la risa que continuaba.

—Yagami, ¿cómo te atreves a volverte contra mí...? —murmuró Orochi, el cuerpo de Iori encogiéndose en sí mismo antes de golpear contra el muro de energía con más fuerza que antes, un crujido de algo rompiéndose debido a la potencia del impacto resonando en el salón, seguido de un áspero grito de dolor en que Kyo reconoció la voz de Yagami.

El castaño se puso de pie con esfuerzo, usando la columna de madera como soporte, viendo con impotencia que Orochi volvía a lanzar el cuerpo de Iori contra la barrera. Su propósito había dejado de ser intentar escapar. Solamente se estaba dando la satisfacción de castigar al pelirrojo por su atrevimiento.

—Chizuru, ¿qué diablos estás esperando? —le increpó Kyo a la sacerdotisa, quien continuaba el incesante recitar de sonidos carentes de sentido, que no parecían estar logrando nada.

Chizuru le dirigió una mirada, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, Orochi habló:

—Su poder no es suficiente, Kusanagi, ¿no lo ves?

Kyo apretó sus manos con fuerza, viendo el rostro de Iori volverse hacia él con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios. El brazo derecho de Yagami colgaba inerte y un hilo de sangre estaba comenzando a bajar por sus dedos, las gotas manchando el suelo, perdiéndose entre las resquebrajaduras de la madera.

—Pero si aún no he empezado —se oyó la voz de Chizuru entonces, clara y calmada, la niña poniéndose de pie también, acercándose hasta quedar junto a Kyo—. Sólo estaba ganando un poco de tiempo para debilitarte, y que Yagami recuperara fuerzas.

Hubo un momento de sorpresa, y luego la postura del pelirrojo cambió. Éste se apoyó en la barrera de energía, llevándose una mano al hombro herido, un gruñido saliendo ahogado de entre sus labios.

—Yagami... —murmuró Kyo, reconociéndolo, sabiendo que no se trataba de un truco de Orochi. No sabía qué quería decirle, pero de todos modos Iori lo calló lanzándole una mirada. Sus irises escarlata se veían nublados, pero, por el momento, volvía a ser él.

—Yagami —habló Chizuru, dando un paso hacia él pero deteniéndose cuando la mirada de Iori se posó en ella—. Orochi no está mintiendo. El ritual en sí mismo no será suficiente —continuó con urgencia—. Tú hiciste un pacto voluntario con un dios. Debes romper tu palabra y expulsarlo. La energía en este templo limita el poder de Orochi, por eso puedes resistirte a él con más facilidad. Utilízala. Tienes que liberarte de él.

Kyo vio cómo Iori hacía más presión en su hombro lastimado, casi como si buscara sentir el dolor.

—¿Qué pasará con Kusanagi? —gruñó el pelirrojo, con tanto desprecio que hasta Kyo estuvo a punto de dudar de que Iori hacía esa pregunta porque se preocupaba por él.

—¿Al romper el pacto? No lo sé —admitió Chizuru—. Nos preocuparemos por eso cuando llegue el momento.

Al oírlos, Kyo se dio cuenta de que había asumido que, al volver a encerrar a Orochi, todo volvería mágicamente a la normalidad. Se había repetido que no le importaría si Iori perdía el fuego púrpura, pero no se había detenido a pensar en qué sucedería con su propio fuego. ¿Lo perdería también? ¿Su organismo colapsaría otra vez? No lo había considerado como una posibilidad, pero Yagami estaba sugiriendo que era algo que podía ocurrir.

—Estaré bien, tú sólo deshazte de ese bastardo —intervino Kyo con tono confiado, ganándose una mirada airada de parte de Iori.

—Estoy harto de tu falta de criterio, Kusanagi —gruñó el pelirrojo.

—Tú menos que nadie puedes venir a hablarme de criterio —rebatió Kyo, y sintió ganas de reír, porque estaba un poco mareado y no conseguía ver el asunto con seriedad, y Iori estaba molesto con él, pero la molestia lo hacía _centrarse_ en él, y por esos breves segundos fue como si Orochi no estuviera ahí. Hasta él mismo había olvidado un poco de su cansancio y debilidad al estar hablando con Yagami, así fuera para intercambiar reproches—. No hay otra opción —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros, Chizuru asintiendo y dándole la razón.

Iori no necesitó dar una respuesta en voz alta. La sacerdotisa retrocedió unos pasos y entrelazó sus dedos, respirando profundamente, reuniendo su concentración.

Kyo continuó donde estaba, cerca de él, su rostro pálido y aún manchado de sangre, el cabello desordenado y sucio. El vendaje improvisado estaba tiñéndose de rojo poco a poco.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Kyo le hizo un guiño.

—Acabemos con esto, Yagami —dijo, y Iori sintió que quería golpearlo por mostrar tan descarada despreocupación.

No pudo responderle porque Chizuru dio inicio al ritual sin mayor preámbulo, recitando un mantra con decisión y firmeza, su voz tornándose ensordecedora, haciendo que las paredes y el techo del templo comenzaran a temblar, provocándole una intensa punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

Iori intentó cubrirse los oídos por reflejo, pero sólo consiguió hacerlo a medias, porque su brazo derecho colgaba insensible, sin responderle. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que en realidad la niña no estaba hablando en un volumen excesivamente alto. Su voz no llegaba a ser un grito, pero el poder tras sus palabras estaba dirigido directamente a Orochi, haciendo que el dios se retorciera en agonía, tomado por sorpresa, queriendo alejarse pero siendo incapaz, porque Iori no le estaba permitiendo moverse.

Iori inclinó el rostro, dejando de resistirse al dolor, permitiendo que la voz de Chizuru ahogara a los gritos y maldiciones de Orochi en su mente. Sintió ganas de sonreír burlón. ¿Por qué había creído que la niña no podría llevar a cabo el ritual? Su familia era la que por siglos se había responsabilizado de mantener a Orochi atrapado. La historia había demostrado que tenían los conocimientos y la capacidad para vencer al dios.

Soltó un gruñido ahogado al sentir que Orochi tiraba de él hacia la oscuridad, peleando por el control en su desesperación por encontrar una manera de defenderse. Iori se resistió, centrándose en la presión que ejercían las ligaduras de Chizuru en sus muñecas, la forma en que su cuello ardía ante el contacto de aquella energía de apariencia tan simple, pero que era en realidad una atadura irrompible de la cual Orochi no conseguía zafarse.

La escena ante él parpadeó ante una acometida particularmente salvaje del dios. La figura blanca de Chizuru se hizo borrosa. La presencia de Kyo a su lado quedó sumida en una breve oscuridad.

Iori se llevó una mano al hombro herido y presionó tan fuerte como pudo. Estaba dislocado, o quizá roto, pero eso no era lo importante. El dolor que le produjo el contacto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Dejó sus dedos clavados ahí, enfocándose en el dolor para mantenerse consciente.

La voz de Chizuru había aumentado de intensidad. Orochi la maldijo con el más puro odio.

El dios quería alejarse. El único pensamiento concreto que Iori podía percibir era que debía ponerse a distancia de la niña. Había un pánico creciente invadiendo a Orochi, reduciendo sus pensamientos al instinto más básico de supervivencia. En ese momento, el dios era como un animal queriendo huir. No iba a permitir volver a ser atrapado por cientos de años.

Iori se resistió al impulso del dios, que quería reunir todo su poder restante en un único ataque, buscando arrasar con todo el templo y, por tanto, con la energía que lo aprisionaba. No le importaba destruirlo a él a esas alturas. Tampoco le importaba ser una presencia informe, carente de forma física, por un par de siglos. Mientras fuera libre, podría regresar. Una y otra vez. Regresar.

Pero Iori no se lo permitió. Si Orochi quería intentar huir, tendría que abandonar su cuerpo. No iba a darle ninguna otra opción.

El pelirrojo sintió un repentino aguijoneo en su mente apenas ese pensamiento cobró forma. El odio de Orochi ardió intenso ante su actitud desafiante, llegando incluso a superar a sus deseos de huir. Orochi se centró en ese odio, así como él se centraba en el dolor en su hombro para no perder de vista al mundo. El pánico que Orochi sentía ante el ritual de Chizuru disminuyó. La urgencia por alejarse fue controlada a medias.

Iori oyó que el dios le prometía que, antes de salir de él, lo destruiría. Orochi rió con ganas cuando Iori se tensó como si esperara recibir una súbita herida mortal.

A pesar del nivel estridente al que había llegado la voz de la sacerdotisa, Iori pudo escuchar que Orochi se burlaba, diciéndole que sí, iba a abandonar ese cuerpo, pero antes se aseguraría de dejarlo completamente vacío.

—No... —gruñó Iori, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Orochi estaba dispuesto a salir de él una vez cumplida su amenaza, era un hecho.

Tenía que resistir ese último ataque... Eso era todo lo que debía hacer.

Gimió al sentir un frío afilado dentro de su cabeza, sus pensamientos y recuerdos quedando desperdigados sin orden alguno, antes de desvanecerse en una densa niebla. Quiso aferrarse a ellos, no permitir que Orochi se los arrebatara, pero el esfuerzo fue similar a evitar que un puñado de arena escapara de sus dedos. Estaba consciente, seguía _ahí_ , pero al intentar pensar en por qué eso era importante, no lo consiguió. Sabía que debía resistir, pero ya no recordaba la razón. Segundos atrás quizá había estado pensando en que quería que todo acabara para poder volver a... algún sitio... con alguien, pero no conseguía visualizar ni el lugar, ni la persona. Era como si su mente de pronto no fuera más que oscuridad; un vacío absoluto donde resonaba una risa desagradable.

—Yagami.

Iori abrió los ojos, sin poder recordar cuándo los había cerrado. Había alguien frente a él. Se le hacía difícil enfocarlo. La voz de una mujer resonaba en el aire y la risa de un hombre continuaba llenando el vacío en su cabeza.

—Iori.

Urgencia en esa voz que lo llamaba. No pertenecía a la mujer, ni al dueño de la risa.

—Resiste.

Un rostro manchado de sangre apareció de pronto, nítido ante él. Ojos castaños mirándolo con preocupación y molestia.

—Kyo —murmuró, sin necesidad de pensar cuál era su nombre, simplemente sabiéndolo.

El castaño asintió, una sombra de sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro cansado.

—No te rindas ahora —dijo Kyo, dando un paso hacia él, salvando el espacio que los separaba. Iori no consiguió recordar de qué hablaba el joven, pero de una cosa sí estuvo seguro: Era peligroso que Kyo estuviera tan cerca. Porque el joven había atravesado la barrera y estaba a su alcance. Y eso lo ponía al alcance de… alguien más. Orochi.

Orochi, que estaba jugando con su mente.

Iori quiso apartarse del castaño, pero la prisión de energía no se lo permitió. Al momento siguiente, su cuerpo había hecho un movimiento involuntario para lanzarse sobre Kyo. Dentro de aquel espacio reducido, al castaño no le tomó ningún esfuerzo apartarse y golpearlo en su hombro herido. Su cuerpo reaccionó encogiéndose de dolor a pesar de que el golpe no fue violento. Aquel dolor ayudó a que su mente se aclarara. Volvió a ser consciente de que estaba en un templo. La sacerdotisa aún recitaba las palabras del ritual. Orochi aún se debatía por el control, y gritaba, y reía, y lo llenaba de sensaciones incoherentes; el dios parecía no saber si debía huir del poder de Chizuru, o si debía lastimarlo a él, o lastimar a Kyo.

—Iori. —Kyo continuaba dentro de la barrera con él.

—Aléjate.

El castaño negó, haciendo lo contrario. Iori se estremeció, sintiendo que perdía el control, la cercanía del joven siendo demasiada provocación para el dios, quien arremetió contra él tal como antes había hecho contra la barrera.

Kyo siseó de dolor ante el impacto entre sus cuerpos, pero no cedió terreno. Continuó con él dentro del círculo de energía, rodeándolo con sus brazos para inmovilizarlo, encontrando fuerzas suficientes para contener sus espasmódicos forcejeos.

—Concéntrate —exigió Kyo, su voz teñida de inquietud, pero sujetándolo contra sí, Iori no teniendo más remedio que obedecer, porque no cumplir era permitir que Orochi lastimara a Kyo, porque el Kusanagi era un idiota que no sabía lo que era el sentido común—. Eso es —murmuró el castaño.

Iori sintió que Kyo lo sujetaba con más fuerza cuando él se encogió de dolor al notar que Chizuru se estaba acercando. La voz de la sacerdotisa se había convertido en un ruido que le trepanaba la cabeza. No podía sentir los pensamientos de Orochi. La presencia del dios pareció resquebrajarse bajo la influencia de la niña. Empequeñecido, el dios intentó ocultarse en su interior, su energía disminuyendo, como cuando dormía, con la intención de pasar desapercibido.

Iori no se lo permitió. Se centró en la presencia de Kyo para no olvidar por qué estaban en esa situación y por qué debía vencer. No hubo tiempo para titubear. Expuso a Orochi ante Chizuru, sin que el dios tuviera ningún lugar a donde huir, salvo fuera de él.


	26. A su lado

Iori había creído que sentiría dolor, pero todo lo que hubo fue un súbito silencio. El grito de rabia de Orochi se cortó abruptamente. El susurro que había llenado sus pensamientos durante esos días se acalló de pronto. Hubo un breve momento de alivio, y luego su cuerpo empezó a caer. Kyo, demasiado débil para nada más, no consiguió sostenerlo y ambos golpearon el suelo, agotados.

La barrera de Chizuru ya no lo contenía. Atravesarla fue como cruzar un haz de luz.

Sin embargo, Orochi continuaba atrapado en su interior, su forma reducida a un punto luminoso, suspendido inmóvil en el aire. Después de tanto tiempo con el dios en su mente, Iori sabía a la perfección lo que Orochi estaba sintiendo: la rabia más pura, el profundo deseo de matarlos a todos.

Pero aquellos pensamientos le eran ajenos ahora. No tenía por qué centrarse en ellos. No debían importarle.

El pacto finalmente estaba roto.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, le era difícil creer que él había aceptado aquel acuerdo por su propia voluntad; que había sido _él_ quien buscó al dios. Semanas atrás, había tenido sentido. Le había parecido la única manera. ¿Ahora? Ahora su ingenuidad le parecía una estupidez.

Se volvió hacia Kyo, sentado en el suelo a su lado. El castaño no lo miraba. Había cierta opacidad inquietante en su mirada que Iori ya había visto antes. Ningún sonido había salido de los labios de Kyo al romperse el pacto, pero Iori ya había vivido esa situación. Aún no olvidaba cómo Kyo había caído después de que Ash le robara su poder; sorprendido, pero en completo silencio.

Acababa de cuestionarse el haber sido tan ingenuo como para haber hecho un pacto con Orochi. ¿Por qué volvía a sentir que sus acciones habían estado justificadas? Lo había hecho para esto, para evitar ver a Kyo así.

—Estoy bien, Yagami —habló Kyo de pronto, como si hubiera sentido sus pensamientos—. Sólo estoy cansado —aseguró.

Iori no respondió, no le echó en cara que lo que decía era mentira. Miró a la sacerdotisa, quien estaba de pie ante Orochi, su rostro alzado hacia él, sus labios sin dejar de recitar las palabras del ritual. Su voz era firme, pero ya no atronadora. Oyéndola así, era difícil convencerse de que ella pudiera tener poder suficiente para recuperar las reliquias de las familias, sellar a Orochi definitivamente, y asegurar que no volviera a escapar.

Kyo hizo un gesto en ese momento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Iori estuvo seguro de que el joven iba a llevarse una mano al pecho, comenzar a toser sangre, regresar al estado en que se había encontrado cuando él fue en busca de Orochi. Sin embargo, Kyo parecía saber que él esperaba eso, y se detuvo a medio camino, apoyando su mano en la herida en su abdomen, sus respiraciones cortas y controladas.

—No estás engañando a nadie —le informó Iori con voz seca, sin conseguir mantener la molestia a raya, porque todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había sucedido en esos días, no tenía sentido si Kyo regresaba a ese punto en que parecía que su cuerpo no iba a resistir más.

—Estoy cansado, es la verdad —murmuró Kyo—. Espero que no estés pensando en hacer otro pacto por mí —agregó, una abierta burla que provocó en Iori ese contradictorio deseo de lastimarlo, a pesar de que también quería que Kyo estuviera bien.

Iori guardó silencio, sin poder evitar disfrutar de aquella molestia que sentía, y de las ganas de golpear a Kyo. Aquella sensación y aquel deseo eran sólo suyos. Había una paradójica pureza en ellos, al no estar mezclados con el odio que Orochi albergaba contra los Kusanagi.

—Sólo… deja que Chizuru se encargue del resto —continuó Kyo, aún en un murmullo, su respiración aún corta y superficial—. No tienes por qué encargarte de nada esta vez. No estamos solos. —Tras decir eso, Kyo miró a Iori hasta que éste le devolvió la mirada. Sonrió débilmente—. En realidad, nunca estuvimos solos, hasta que decidiste irte por tu cuenta.

—¿Quieres discutir eso ahora, Kusanagi? —preguntó Iori con frialdad, pero sabiendo que Kyo estaba hablando para llenar el silencio, para poder ignorar que su cuerpo estaba reaccionado nuevamente a la falta de su poder. La reliquia de su familia estaba con Orochi otra vez. El alivio que Iori le había proporcionado al portar la reliquia había desaparecido por completo.

—No hay necesidad de discutir, sólo promete que no harás algo parecido en el futuro.

Iori quiso responder, pero calló al sentir que Kyo se recostaba contra él. Lo sujetó al ver que Kyo no se estaba apoyando, sino cayendo.

—No te preocupes, sólo voy a descansar unos segundos… —murmuró Kyo.

* * *

Por el rabillo del ojo, Chizuru vio que algo sucedía con Kyo, pero no se permitió desconcentrarse. Orochi estaba intentando resistir, a pesar de que ambos sabían que era en vano. Estaba atrapado dentro de la barrera, y la energía de ésta no había disminuido en ningún momento. Chizuru se sabía victoriosa, pero el maldito dios estaba aferrándose a ese mundo, negándose al exilio.

Orochi se burlaba de ella y le aseguraba que sus fuerzas eran limitadas. ¿Cuánto podría aguantar? Podían pasarse horas, o días, en esa situación.

Chizuru había ignorado sus palabras.

Sí, antes de comenzar el ritual, había estado agotada, porque había utilizado su poder para proteger un gran área del templo. Debía haber sido evidente, porque el Kusanagi le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, y Sugawa había intentado llevarla de vuelta a su habitación para que descansara un poco.

Tal vez Orochi también lo había notado, porque el maldito dios comenzó a tentarla con ofrecimientos de poder. Era una simple niña, después de todo. Tras la imagen de sacerdotisa severa que proyectaba, había cierta frustración por ser tan pequeña, por no recibir el respeto que se merecía de parte de los adultos. Orochi le ofrecía una manera de solucionar eso.

Lo hacía sonar muy fácil.

—Tonterías —murmuró Chizuru, una sonrisa de superioridad asomando a sus labios—.Tú eres el débil. Teniendo que negociar con una niña para salvar el pellejo.

Que después de eso Orochi optara por insultarla fue motivo de gran satisfacción para Chizuru.

* * *

La sacerdotisa había callado.

La presencia de Orochi ya no flotaba en el aire. Estaba ahora a la altura de la niña, y continuaba descendiendo, con lentitud porque aún se resistía, en dirección al círculo dibujado sobre las tablas de madera, donde cada uno de los caracteres estaba encendido, el poder latente esperando casi ansioso el contacto con el dios.

Chizuru tenía el ceño fruncido, su mirada fija en la luz. No podía ordenarle a Orochi que se rindiera, pero tenía autoridad sobre la energía del templo, y la totalidad de ésta se encontraba enfocada en atraerlo, atraparlo. Faltaba poco. La niña lo sabía. Y Orochi lo sabía. Por eso Chizuru no podía bajar la guardia. No quería que el dios hiciera un último intento por escapar y la tomara por sorpresa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su intensa concentración, parte de su atención estaba puesta en los dos jóvenes con ella en el salón. Kyo estaba inconsciente y Yagami lo sostenía. Chizuru podía sentir la mirada de Iori sobre ella, atento a cada gesto que ella hacía, presionándola para que se diera prisa sin necesidad de pronunciar una palabra.

Tal como le había dicho al pelirrojo, no había sabido exactamente qué pasaría con Kyo al romper el pacto. No estaba segura de si la inconsciencia del joven se debía a la pérdida de sangre, o a la falta de su reliquia. No debía extrañarles si se trataba de lo primero. Ella había conseguido disminuir la hemorragia, pero Kyo ya se había desmayado una vez. El joven no se encontraba bien.

Esa debilidad, aunada con la falta de la fuerza vital que le proveía la reliquia, podía ser demasiado para él.

Chizuru se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello. Si se daba prisa y recuperaba la reliquia, no tenía por qué suceder nada malo con Kyo.

Vagamente, se preguntó qué haría el pelirrojo con ella si permitía que Kusanagi muriera.

Negó para sí, repitiéndose que eso no iba a suceder.

Vio que Orochi estaba a punto de tocar su círculo de energía, y se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa burlona al dios. Vencido. Por una niña.

No estuvo preparada para la violencia del contacto. El suelo y las paredes temblaron, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Hubo un destello en que la presencia de Orochi y la barrera brillaron hasta convertirse en una única luz enceguecedora, vibrando tan intensamente que la pared más alejada de la sala se quebró y parte del techo se vino abajo con ella, llenándolo todo de polvo y astillas.

La vieja madera del templo emitió un quejido lastimero, que bien podría haber sido el último grito de Orochi antes de que el punto de poder situado bajo aquella sala lo absorbiera, hundiéndolo en la tierra, envolviéndolo y estrechándolo, como cientos de brazos que lo rodeaban, dispuestos a no dejarlo ir.

Cuando la paredes dejaron de moverse y el polvo se asentó, Chizuru se encontró sentada en el suelo, cubierta de pequeños trozos de madera y suciedad, parpadeando ante la luz de día que entraba a raudales por los agujeros que se habían formado en las paredes. En el exterior, el cielo invernal era azul, y los árboles del bosque se mecían con la brisa, indiferentes a lo que acababa de suceder ahí dentro.

Poniéndose de rodillas, Chizuru se acercó a la inscripción del círculo que había usado para aprisionar a Orochi. Estaba apagado. Parecía un simple dibujo a carbón sobre la vieja madera, pero, al tocarlo, ahí donde sus dedos rozaron se encendió una tenue luz. En medio del círculo, apilados unos sobre otros como objetos sin valor, yacían un viejo espejo, una espada desgastada y una pequeña piedra resquebrajada.

La niña tomó las reliquias en sus manos; se permitió un suspiro de alivio y luego una corta risa, porque su ritual había funcionado.

* * *

Si Chizuru se tomaba un minuto más admirando las reliquias, Iori pensaba ir y arrebatarle la espada de los Kusanagi para que dejara de perder el tiempo.

El pelirrojo continuaba sosteniendo a Kyo, incluso después de que Orochi se desvaneciera dentro de la inscripción circular de la sacerdotisa y no quedara un rastro de su presencia. Hubo un breve momento en que estuvo seguro de que la edificación se derrumbaría sobre ellos, pero las viejas columnas aguantaron el intenso temblor producido por la conclusión del ritual.

Ver al dios atrapado donde le correspondía no le produjo la satisfacción que había esperado, porque Orochi había pasado a segundo plano varios minutos atrás. Ahora, todo lo que quería era que Kyo estuviese en posesión de su reliquia para llevárselo de ahí, hacer lo necesario para que despertara.

Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa aún no había terminado.

Estaba arrodillada en medio de la sala polvorienta, con las tres reliquias alineadas ante ella. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Había una expresión de desagrado en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó Iori con sequedad cuando la niña no se movió.

Chizuru soltó un suspiro de fastidio, pero no encontró su mirada. Hizo un gesto hacia las reliquias.

—Están contaminadas —murmuró, girando el espejo, dejando que Iori viera su superficie opaca, para luego tomar la katana de los Kusanagi, alzándola con algo de esfuerzo, mostrarle la hoja a Iori. Éste entrecerró los ojos con molestia al ver que el metal estaba cubierto de herrumbre. Por último, Chizuru tomó la _magatama_ verde los Yagami en sus manos, casi con reverencia, acercándola a la luz que entraba por un boquete en la pared para que Iori viera que la piedra estaba cubierta de venilleos negros—. Necesito unos minutos para intentar purificarlas —explicó la niña.

—Comienza por la espada —ordenó Iori, sin dar pie a una negativa por parte de la sacerdotisa, quien pareció querer decirle algo desagradable para corresponder a su tono, y luego cambiar de opinión.

La creciente impaciencia de Iori se calmó un poco al ver que la niña obedecía y entrelazaba sus dedos, cerrando los ojos como para elevar una plegaria. Transcurrieron algunos minutos sin que nada sucediera, hasta que de súbito la espada quedó envuelta en un espontáneo fuego anaranjado que hizo que la niña diera un respingo. Al apagarse las llamas, Chizuru tomó la espada luego de asegurarse de que no estuviera demasiado caliente al tacto. Examinó la hoja y asintió para sí al ver su reflejo en el metal plateado.

—¿Puede ser tan fácil? —murmuró Chizuru, mirando hacia Kyo, dudando. Después de todo lo que el joven le había contado, los esfuerzos de Orochi por poseer esa reliquia, y el estado en que Kyo había quedado cuando se la habían arrebatado, la sacerdotisa no podía evitar una leve desconfianza. ¿Podía ser una última trampa de Orochi? Pero no, no podía sentir al dios ya. No había vestigios de su poder en aquella arma.

Se puso de pie y llevó la espada hacia donde estaban los jóvenes, sus movimientos un poco torpes porque el arma era pesada y casi tan alta como ella. Se arrodilló junto a Kyo, dejando la espada a su lado en el suelo con delicadeza, siendo consciente todo el tiempo de que Yagami la observaba, y negándose a encontrarse con la mirada de sus ojos rojos. En vez de eso, fijó su atención en el brillo dorado que envolvía a la espada ahora que estaba tan cerca de su dueño.

Chizuru siguió ignorando a Iori al acercar sus manos al cuello de Kyo, sin entender por qué hacer ese simple gesto en presencia del pelirrojo le hacía tener la fuerte sensación de que debía pedir _permiso_ antes de tocar al Kusanagi.

Aún empeñada en no mirar a Iori, Chizuru buscó el amuleto que le había dado a Kyo, y que el tonto Kusanagi había lanzado al suelo en un gesto innecesariamente dramático mientras enfrentaba al pelirrojo. Cuando despertara, tenía que echarle eso en cara. Kyo le debía un agradecimiento porque ella había tenido el buen tino de recoger el amuleto del suelo y volver a ponérselo mientras estaba inconsciente.

Chizuru deshizo el nudo con que había sujetado el cordón alrededor del cuello de Kyo y luego guardó la pequeña piedra entre los pliegues de su traje.

—Tú también ya puedes quitarte los tuyos —señaló, hablándole a Iori, pero su mirada bajando hacia la espada, cuyo resplandor se había acentuado y bañaba a sus figuras con un cálido halo dorado.

Iori se llevó una mano al cuello, y sintió la ligadura de la sacerdotisa deshacerse ante el contacto con sus dedos. Las que tenía en las muñecas corrieron la misma suerte. Las quemaduras que habían causado en su piel, sin embargo, necesitarían un poco más de tiempo para desaparecer.

Con cuidado, Chizuru alzó la espada usando ambas manos, y soltó una leve exclamación de sorpresa al sentir que ésta perdía su forma sólida y se convertía en un brillo frágil e inquieto entre sus dedos, cuyo calor aumentó de golpe hasta convertirse en una flama anaranjada y escarlata ardiendo furiosa y comenzando a quemarle la piel.

La habría dejado caer, pero Yagami se hizo cargo entonces, poniendo su mano bajo las de Chizuru y ésta apresurándose a apartarse, sus dedos doliéndole a pesar de que el contacto con el fuego había sido de unos pocos segundos.

La niña vio que a Yagami el dolor no le importaba. O tal vez era inmune al fuego, no lo sabía.

El gesto del pelirrojo al acercar el fuego hacia Kyo denotó cierta prisa, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaba una compuesta calma. No necesitó preguntar lo que debía hacer. Sujetó a Kyo firmemente con su mano libre cuando el castaño se movió, inquieto, y dejó que la reliquia encontrara su camino hacia el joven, consciente de que ese fuego siempre había sabido quién era su dueño, incluso cuando había estado bajo la influencia y el control de Orochi.

La penumbra de la sala pareció hacerse más densa cuando el brillo dorado dejó de iluminarlos.

Esperaron unos segundos, pero no vieron ninguna reacción de parte del castaño. Estaba inmóvil, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Iori, su rostro tranquilo.

—Dejemos que descanse —ofreció Chizuru tras unos minutos y se puso de pie, cambiando su tono a uno más autoritario—. Llamaré a los sirvientes para que lleven a Kusanagi a una de las habitaciones. Y haré que venga un médico para atender esa herida. De más está decirlo, pero no pierdas de vista las reliquias mientras yo…

—¿Dónde están las habitaciones? —preguntó Iori, Chizuru apretando los puños con molestia ante la interrupción, sin poder decidir quién tenía peores modales, si Kusanagi o Yagami. En ofendido silencio, señaló con un dedo la puerta de salida y luego el pasillo que continuaba por la derecha.

Iori no notó su molestia. Miró hacia donde ella indicaba y luego toda su atención se centró en Kyo. Chizuru lo observó alzar al joven con cuidado, en lo que era un calco perfecto de la manera en que Kyo lo había alzado a él para llevarlo al interior del templo. La niña se apartó del camino sin dejar de mirarlos. Si la presencia, o ausencia, de Orochi habían afectado al pelirrojo de alguna manera, ésta no se estaba haciendo evidente. Iori llevó a Kyo por el pasillo indicado sin que cargar el peso del joven pareciera requerirle esfuerzo.

No se volvió para mirar el sello que había atrapado a Orochi, ni prestó atención a las reliquias que aún estaban en el suelo de la sala. No preguntó qué haría Chizuru con la _magatama_ de su familia. No la exigió para él, como Chizuru había creído que haría. Sólo se retiró en silencio, conformándose con poder alejar al Kusanagi de ahí.

Chizuru lo perdió de vista en el final del pasillo y no lo siguió. El diseño del lugar era simple, no había modo en que Yagami no viera el área habitable del templo. Ella permaneció unos minutos más dentro de la sala derruida, evaluando el daño en silencio, verificando que el sello con el que había atrapado a Orochi estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, tomó el espejo de su familia y la _magatama_ de los Yagami, y echó a andar hacia la edificación principal, para anunciar que el personal del templo podía volver a sus funciones. Se permitió una sonrisa contenta, sintiendo desprecio hacia Orochi y la forma en que la había tentado ofreciéndole poder como último recurso. ¿Para qué querer el sucio poder de Orochi, cuando existía el poder de las reliquias?

Apretó el espejo y la _magatama_ de los Yagami contra su pecho, sintiéndose cansada pero sumamente satisfecha.

* * *

Las habitaciones estaban desiertas, al igual que el resto del templo, y sus pasadizos y jardines. Iori pasó por delante de las puertas corredizas, atisbando hacia el interior cuando éstas se encontraban entreabiertas. Algunos de los cuartos se veían desocupados, pero no se detuvo, decidiendo probar suerte con la habitación más alejada, al final del pasillo.

La encontró en penumbra y fría, sin rastros de que hubiera alguien alojándose ahí. Algunas hojas secas se habían filtrado a través de las puertas mal cerradas y estaban desperdigadas por todo el tatami, pero no le importó. Entró, después de deslizar la puerta de papel con el pie para no tener que mover innecesariamente a Kyo. Eligió un lugar en el fondo de la habitación, opuesto a la puerta, y se inclinó para dejar al joven despacio en el suelo, apoyándolo contra la pared para que quedara sentado.

A pesar de su cuidado, sus piernas le traicionaron y cayó de rodillas, medio sobre el castaño, un gruñido de dolor escapando de sus labios para luego convertirse en una risa profunda y molesta ante aquella muestra de torpeza.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, dejando que las punzadas de dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo menguaran.

En el momento exacto en que Orochi había salido de él, Iori había notado el estado en que se encontraba. Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó para que se hicieran evidentes las noches en vela, la mala alimentación, el poco cuidado que le había estado poniendo a su bienestar. La energía de Orochi había estado compensando su debilidad. Tal vez era por eso que en los últimos días el dios había ganado tanto terreno, tan repentinamente.

Sin Orochi, fue consciente también de los golpes que había recibido durante el enfrentamiento con Kyo. Las quemaduras producidas por el fuego anaranjado ardían y ya no se estaban regenerando. El cuello le dolía por la fuerza que Kyo había ejercido al intentar ahogarlo. Las quemaduras de las ligaduras de Chizuru pulsaban al ritmo de sus latidos.

Se sentía débil, pero no estaba seguro de la razón. No estaba lastimado, no realmente. No había sufrido ninguna herida grave. Kyo era quien había salido mal parado del enfrentamiento, y aun así, el joven había aguantado casi hasta ver terminado el ritual. No había necesitado de ningún dios que le diera fuerzas.

Iori se preguntó si su debilidad se debía al agotamiento, o si así era como se sentía volver a ser él: un humano común y corriente. Sin ningún poder divino ardiendo en su interior. Sin fuego.

Ante ese pensamiento, Iori bajó su mirada hacia su mano. Las flamas púrpura que habían ardido dóciles para él durante aquellos días no acudieron a su llamado.

Se liberó de la inevitable molestia que aquello le produjo con una sacudida de cabeza. Se levantó, obligando a sus piernas a sostenerlo y obedecerle, y se dirigió a las puertas deslizables del armario empotrado. Encontró futones y cobertores meticulosamente doblados, y se tomó unos minutos para extenderlos en el tatami, mirando de cuando en cuando a Kyo, quien continuaba sentado, cabizbajo, sumido en un sueño aparentemente tranquilo.

Iori lo recostó en el futon, esperando alguna reacción de parte del castaño, pero sin sorprenderse de que no hubiera ninguna. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta, impaciente, a pesar de que era demasiado pronto para que el médico que la sacerdotisa había mencionado estuviera ya ahí.

Intentó convencerse de que no estaba preocupado por el Kusanagi. Kyo tenía su reliquia de vuelta; sólo necesitaba descanso y un tiempo para que sus heridas cicatrizaran. En unos días estaría recuperado. Habían vencido a Orochi, después de todo.

En una burla silenciosa, Iori se dijo que debería estar disfrutando de ese momento con Kyo inconsciente y en silencio. Cuando despertara, no había duda de que el joven volvería a irritarlo con dos de cada tres palabras que dijera. Además, Iori sabía que las recriminaciones no tardarían en llegar; ya no las relacionadas al pacto, sino a la muerte de esos dos Kusanagi.

Sin embargo, enfrentar los reclamos de Kyo no le molestaba demasiado, porque eso significaría que el joven estaría consciente y con fuerzas para discutir.

Volvió a mirar a Kyo. La calma en el rostro del castaño era absoluta. Dormía con la tranquilidad de saber que Orochi ya no estaba en él.

Quizá el joven nunca había estado en peligro, meditó Iori. Tal vez todas esas dudas que él había tenido con respecto de romper el pacto habían sido producto de la influencia de Orochi, que no dejaba de recordarle que Kyo moriría cuando no tuviera su fuego. Iori no le había creído por completo, pero había aceptado la posibilidad. Incluso ahora, con Orochi atrapado y Kyo en posesión de la reliquia, esa posibilidad no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Y si Kyo no despertaba…?

Extendió su mano para pasarla por entre los sucios mechones del Kusanagi, húmedos con una mezcla de sangre y polvo. Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre las hebras castañas hasta que su palma descansó contra la cabeza del joven, en el área que no estaba lastimada. Lo observó con fijeza, dándose cuenta de que esa sensación le resultaba familiar. Sabía cómo se sentía sujetar a Kyo así y golpearlo contra el suelo. No recordaba el momento, pero estuvo seguro de que eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Resistió el impulso de cerrar sus dedos en el cabello de Kyo. Era un gesto que había hecho varias veces en el pasado, con distintos grados de molestia, y al que Kyo no solía resistirse. Iori había llegado a preguntarse si acaso Kyo disfrutaba de aquel trato brusco al cual podía entregarse mientras respondía con alguna frase o mirada arrogante.

Apartó su mano con lentitud, recordando que Orochi había hecho ese mismo gesto al atrapar a Kyo contra sí, y la respuesta de Kyo había sido la usual: una sonrisa y burlarse de él. No de Orochi, sino de _él_ , logrando hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Qué había pasado por la cabeza del Kusanagi en ese entonces? ¿Había podido verlo a él en ese gesto?

Iori se levantó, apartando aquellos pensamientos. Le molestaba un poco que Kyo supiera provocar determinadas reacciones en él. ¿Kyo lo hacía de manera consciente o sólo había estado probando suerte?

Se dirigió a la puerta que daba al interior de aquel pabellón, en la pared opuesta de la entrada por la que habían llegado desde los jardines. Deslizó el marco de madera y papel sin esfuerzo. El pasadizo al que desembocaba era estrecho y estaba mal iluminado, pero Iori pudo reconocer el cuarto de baño en la pared del fondo, a tan sólo unos pasos.

Se dedicó a una tarea que también había hecho varias veces antes: buscar agua tibia y algunos paños para limpiar las heridas de Kyo. A pesar del entorno ajeno en que se encontraba, en aquel templo tan tradicionalmente japonés, el hecho de que tuviera que cuidar de Kyo _otra vez_ , le producía una agradable familiaridad. Era contradictorio, pero el _poder_ hacerlo, sin voces entrometidas, ni el riesgo de que un ente tomara control de sus acciones, hacía que fuera casi disfrutable.

En el baño encontró sólo utensilios de gastada madera, pero sirvieron para llevar un poco de agua tibia a la habitación. Kyo no se había movido. No hubo reacción cuando Iori rozó su rostro con una toalla húmeda para llevarse la sangre. Seguía dormido cuando acabó de limpiar su cabello, el agua del recipiente teñida de rosa pálido.

Levantarlo para poder retirar su maltratada chaqueta de cuero y su camiseta desgarrada y manchada de rojo tampoco fue suficiente para que Kyo despertara. Iori se encontró rozando un hombro de Kyo con innecesaria lentitud, viendo las marcas de golpes y las magulladuras producidas por las piedras del suelo durante la pelea.

—Y te dices «muy bueno» —murmuró, mirando el rostro dormido del joven, y luego volviendo a observar los profundos arañazos que surcaban la piel de su pecho, resiguiéndolos con sus dedos hasta que éstos casi tocaron la tela blanca atada alrededor de la cintura de Kyo.

No movió el vendaje que había hecho la sacerdotisa para no provocar que el sangrado recomenzara. Se puso de pie para volver al baño y traer agua limpia.

Su reflejo en el viejo espejo que colgaba de la pared del baño lo hizo detenerse. Notó que tenía una pequeña herida en su mejilla. El agotamiento era evidente en su semblante, pero ya no sentía urgencia por descansar. Poder estar despierto, completamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tener a Kyo a su alcance, y saber que podía acercársele sin que el joven corriera una suerte terrible, estaba siendo más placentero de lo que había esperado. Que Kyo despertara era todo lo que faltaba. Cuando confirmara que el joven estaba bien, finalmente podría aceptar que las cosas se habían solucionado, que todo volvería a la normalidad.

¿Podía ser tan fácil?

Oyó un ruido en la habitación y se dirigió ahí con pasos rápidos, asustando a un par de jóvenes que habían entrado. Ambas tenían cabellos oscuros y bien podían ser sirvientas o sacerdotisas. Una de ella tenía en sus manos algunas prendas cuidadosamente dobladas. La otra, medio escondida tras su espalda, llevaba una bandeja con un jarro de agua y una pequeña tetera humeante.

—De parte de Chizuru-sama —habló la que estaba delante, mirando hacia Kyo un momento y apartando la vista al notar el vendaje manchado de rojo. Dio unos pasos rápidos hacia el armario para dejar la prendas y buscar una mesilla baja almacenada en él, que dispuso a un lado de la habitación para que su compañera dejara la bandeja.

—¿Cuánto tardará el médico? —preguntó Iori antes de que las jóvenes se retiraran, frunciendo el ceño cuando éstas reaccionaron al sonido de su voz como pájaros asustadizos.

—No sabemos nada de ningún médico —respondió la que había hablado antes, e hicieron una rápida inclinación antes de retirarse.

Iori se encontró observando el pasillo vacío con una leve perplejidad, que luego dio paso a una ligera molestia ante la demora. La idea de llevar a Kyo a un hospital pasó por su mente. ¿Por qué esperar por un doctor? Aunque antes debía averiguar en dónde se encontraba exactamente.

Se sentó en el tatami junto a Kyo, ignorando las prendas que las mujeres habían traído. Encontró su celular en el fondo del bolsillo de su abrigo junto a una cajetilla de cigarros semivacía. La pantalla estaba rota, pero el teléfono aún era utilizable.

Distraído, sacudió la cajetilla y tomó uno de los cigarros entre sus labios. Casi hizo el gesto de acercar su mano para invocar una flama púrpura y encenderlo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Tras un momento de búsqueda, se dio cuenta de que no tenía un encendedor con él.

Lo ridículo de aquella situación le arrancó una risa baja, y luego lanzó la cajetilla y el cigarrillo a un lado en el suelo.

Se enfocó en su teléfono entonces, abriendo el mapa, descubriendo que se encontraban en una colina retirada de la civilización. Llegar a la ciudad más cercana en cualquier dirección tomaría como mínimo un par de horas.

Suspiró con fastidio.

* * *

Chizuru llegó con el doctor prometido menos de una hora después. Abarcó la habitación con una mirada, viendo las prendas sin tocar en el armario, las bebidas olvidadas en una mesilla. Iori estaba sentado en el suelo, cerca de Kyo, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza baja, como si se hubiese quedado dormido en esa posición mientras montaba guardia junto al castaño.

El contraste entre ambos era grande. El rostro de Kyo estaba limpio de sangre. Su ropa maltratada había sido descartada a un lado, y un cobertor lo cubría hasta casi la barbilla. Su cabello había sido limpiado con esmero y nadie habría sospechado que apenas unos minutos atrás Kyo había estado luchando contra un dios.

Yagami, por el contrario, presentaba una imagen de salvaje abandono. Aún llevaba puestas las ropas con las que había llegado al templo. No se había molestado en quitarse el abrigo chamuscado, o la camisa salpicada de escarlata. El cabello desordenado le cubría casi todo el rostro, ocultando sus ojos, haciendo que Chizuru no estuviera completamente segura de si estaba despierto o no.

—Yagami —llamó, y el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza despacio, volviéndose hacia ella. Al encontrarse con su mirada escarlata, Chizuru sintió la imperiosa necesidad de agregar un «san» a su nombre, pero se contuvo—. El médico está aquí —indicó, y la respuesta de Iori fue continuar en silencio, desviando su mirada hacia el doctor, quien hizo una inclinación formal antes de entrar. Se trataba de un hombre mayor de aspecto discreto, con una mata de cabello blanco desordenado coronando su cabeza, quien no perdió tiempo con pleitesías innecesarias y puso manos a la obra de inmediato.

Iori no se apartó de donde estaba, por lo que el hombre se arrodilló del otro lado de Kyo, dejando su bolso con implementos médicos con un golpe seco en el tatami antes de apartar el cobertor y examinar cada golpe y herida del joven rápidamente antes de llegar al vendaje en su abdomen.

El vendaje fue cortado con destreza en un par de segundos, y Chizuru vio la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre al dejar al descubierto la profunda herida que había sufrido Kyo. Otra persona habría hecho preguntas al respecto, pero ese hombre llevaba trabajando para la familia Kagura casi toda su vida, y el médico dominó su curiosidad, guardando silencio, limitándose a cumplir su deber.

Kyo emitió un quejido cuando la anestesia local fue aplicada alrededor de la lesión, pero ni aun así despertó. Chizuru esperó de pie, sin hablar, mientras la herida era limpiada y desinfectada. De tanto en tanto observaba a Yagami, pero éste estaba con la vista clavada en Kyo, en la piel desgarrada y los senderos de sangre acuosa que se formaban en la piel del joven bajo la suave presión de las gasas utilizadas por el médico.

—¿Se va a poner bien? —preguntó Chizuru mientras el doctor preparaba aguja e hilo para comenzar a suturar.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero sería mejor llevarlo a un hospital —respondió el hombre, sin mucha convicción, sabiendo que si lo habían llamado a él para atender esa emergencia, era porque los Kagura querían evitarse ser interrogados por el personal médico de un hospital convencional.

—Ésa no fue la pregunta —intervino Iori, su voz grave provocando un leve sobresalto en Chizuru debido a la abierta hostilidad que percibió en ella. El doctor no apartó la mirada de la herida al estar en mitad de una puntada.

—Vivirá —respondió, cansino—, si tiene cuidado hasta que la herida cicatrice y toma los antibióticos que le recetaré para la infección. Mi recomendación son unos días de reposo absoluto. Y llevarlo a un hospital.

—Veremos —murmuró Chizuru, optando por usar su tono de mujer adulta y juntando sus manos tras su espalda, para disimular que no sabía cómo proceder. Podía encargarse de rituales, purificaciones y ofrendas a espíritus, pero no tenía experiencia cuidando de adultos lastimados. Su guardián Sugawa aún no había retornado al templo y no estaba ahí para asesorarla. Informar a los padres de Kyo era su otra opción, pero no estaba muy convencida de que fuera prudente. Kyo le había dado a entender que su familia estaba en desacuerdo con su empeño de salvar a Yagami.

La sacerdotisa miró a Iori, pero le era imposible leerlo en su inmovilidad.

—¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con Kusanagi, Yagami? —le preguntó, sin ganas realmente de entablar una conversación con él, pero prefiriendo deferir aquella responsabilidad.

El pelirrojo pareció levemente sorprendido de que le pidiera su opinión.

—Si no despierta, un hospital es lo más sensato —murmuró.

Chizuru asintió.

Esperaron en silencio a que el doctor terminara de suturar y luego vendar la herida. En un papel escribió el nombre de los medicamentos que debían conseguir y se lo entregó a Chizuru. Cubrió a Kyo con el cobertor antes de volver su atención hacia el pelirrojo.

—Usted tampoco tiene buen aspecto, permítame revisarlo, por favor —dijo, levantándose para rodear la forma dormida del castaño y poder arrodillarse delante de Iori.

—No es necesario —respondió el pelirrojo con sequedad.

—Yagami, deberías dejar que te revise —intervino Chizuru antes de poder contenerse, usando el mismo tono exageradamente altivo que había utilizado con Kyo cuando buscaba entretenerse a costa de hacerlo rabiar—. Es por tu propio b… —La niña calló en seco al recibir una mirada helada de parte de Iori.

—Es por su propio bien —asintió el médico, terminando la frase con tono amable, extendiendo una mano hacia Iori para tocarle suavemente la muñeca, donde podía ver una marca enrojecida sobre su piel.

Un momento después, Iori se había levantado, alzando al doctor con él por el cuello de sus ropas para empujarlo bruscamente en dirección a la puerta.

—Dije que no es necesario —repitió el pelirrojo, su voz subiendo de intensidad, la hostilidad que había mostrado antes intensificándose. Chizuru, por reflejo, se interpuso entre Iori y el médico, mirando al pelirrojo sorprendida, preguntándose si acaso Orochi la había engañado y Iori seguía bajo su influencia. Pero no, bastó una mirada para confirmar que la postura amenazante de Yagami, la molestia en sus ojos, no estaban relacionados con Orochi. Chizuru se asombró de la brusquedad de aquel cambio. No quedaba en Iori ningún rastro de la amabilidad, casi gentileza, que había mostrado al alzar a Kyo en sus brazos—. Si han acabado con Kusanagi, lárguense —ordenó el pelirrojo.

El médico quiso decir algo, pero Chizuru lo cortó con un gesto, negando con la cabeza. Fue ella quien tomó el bolso del doctor para entregárselo, y así evitar que el hombre tuviera que acercarse a Yagami otra vez. Se lo llevó por el pasillo, teniendo que pedir disculpas en nombre de su «invitado», diciéndose a sí misma que _no_ se había sentido intimidada al ver que el pelirrojo tenía un temperamento tan irascible, pero, al mismo tiempo, haciendo una nota mental para advertirle al personal del templo que tuvieran cuidado con él. No quería que alguien le dijera algo indebido a Yagami y acabara saliendo lastimado.

Unos pasos más allá se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Kyo con Iori sin pensarlo dos veces, con la total seguridad de que, a pesar de lo que acababa de ver, el castaño estaría bien en su compañía.


	27. Aún a su lado

Unas horas después, la rutina del templo volvía a la normalidad. El personal había retornado ante la orden de Chizuru, y a través de las puertas entreabiertas de la habitación, Iori veía figuras femeninas moviéndose en la distancia, vestidas de blanco y rojo. Había mujeres adultas y otras aún muy jóvenes, y todas escuchaban a Chizuru con la mirada baja, y asentían a sus palabras, inclinándose profundamente antes de alejarse de la niña para ir a cumplir sus labores.

Las mujeres se atarearon limpiando el patio donde había ocurrido el enfrentamiento. Las lajas quebradas llenaron varias bolsas de basura. Tres muchachas se encargaron de fregar el suelo con ahínco hasta eliminar las manchas de sangre y, luego, en un esfuerzo conjunto, comenzaron a retirar las maderas rotas de la vieja sala donde se había llevado a cabo el ritual.

Chizuru se mantuvo cerca, supervisando que el sello no fuera perturbado.

Iori se dedicó a observar, demasiado cansado para moverse, pero no lo suficiente para ceder a la tentación de recostarse junto a Kyo y dormir unas horas. Le desagradaba estar en ese lugar desconocido, rodeado de personas en las que no confiaba, a tan sólo unos metros de donde Orochi se encontraba atrapado.

Permaneció sentado junto al castaño, alternando entre mirarlo y observar el movimiento de las mujeres en el exterior. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y el único dolor que notaba en ese momento era una pulsación en su hombro lastimado.

Dejó que sus pensamientos se encauzaran por sí solos, permitiéndose divagar por temas a los que no había dado prioridad al estar tan centrado en el Kusanagi.

La primera y más simple de las interrogantes era qué pretendía hacer ahora. Quedarse unos días en la ciudad hasta asegurarse de que Kyo estuviera bien, eso lo tenía claro, pero, ¿y luego?

Sin Orochi presente, la causa común que había llevado a Kyo a buscarlo ya no existía. Lo más lógico era pensar que cada uno volvería a su rutina. Kyo estaría en Japón, y él regresaría a South Town. Sí, quedaba ese asunto de la rivalidad entre sus familias y la placentera sensación que le provocaba imaginarse tomando la vida del Kusanagi con sus propias manos, pero, después de todo lo que había pasado, aquello era sólo eso: una idea, agradable de pensar y lejos de ser concretada. Había hecho tanto por proteger a Kyo, por salvarlo; esperar a que despertara para anunciarle que iba a matarlo resultaría bastante ridículo.

Tal vez en un futuro volvería a considerarlo. O tal vez no. ¿Importaba?

Con la garganta seca, emitió una risa oscura, una burla hacia sí mismo al notar que estaba pensando en términos de enfrentar a Kyo como un igual. Tenía que recordar que había perdido el fuego púrpura otra vez. Recuperarlo no era un problema. La reliquia de su familia estaba segura con la sacerdotisa Kagura —o tan segura como podía encontrarse en manos de personas que habían perdido su propia reliquia no mucho tiempo atrás— pero estaba casi convencido de que bastaría con exigirla de vuelta para que la niña tuviera que entregársela. La _magatama_ le pertenecía a los Yagami por derecho, después de todo. Ni los Kagura ni los Kusanagi tenían autoridad para negársela.

Pero… ¿la quería de regreso?

La historia familiar decía que había un pacto antiguo y aún vigente alrededor de esa reliquia: el pacto que sus antepasados habían hecho con Orochi y que le daba esa tonalidad púrpura al fuego de los Yagami.

Iori no sabía qué tipo de acuerdo había sido negociado con el dios cientos de años atrás, pero éste había perdurado por siglos. Que Orochi estuviera libre o atrapado no incidía sobre el pacto. Las flamas Yagami continuaban brillando púrpuras; los miembros del clan sufrían de un disturbio en su sangre debido a ese poder, y morían jóvenes por el desgaste producido en sus cuerpos.

Durante su niñez, Iori había oído a su padre referirse a esa situación como una «maldición». Cuando su padre lo reñía por ser incapaz de invocar el fuego, Iori no pasaba por alto lo contradictorio que resultaba que su padre lo despreciara por no estar maldito como el resto de su familia, por no llevar una parte de Orochi en su interior.

¿Cómo habían podido pensar, en ese entonces, que vivir afectados por el dios era la manera correcta de reafirmarse como miembros del clan Yagami?

Él se había liberado de Orochi hacía apenas unas horas. Pensar en volver a estar bajo la influencia del dios lo enfurecía.

No quería volver a oír su voz dentro de su cabeza, ni sentir cómo le arrebataba el control sobre su existencia.

No.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba considerando?

No lo decidiría esa noche, ni por la mañana, pero sabía que en un futuro…

Si dejaba la _magatama_ bajo la protección de los Kagura, o tal vez en manos de Kyo, y la reclamaba más adelante…

Se interrumpió de inmediato, porque ambas opciones eran impensables. Era la reliquia de su familia. No podía estar en manos de alguien que no fuera un Yagami.

Miró al castaño a su lado. Se preguntó qué pensaría Kyo al respecto.

Volvió a interrumpirse, diciéndose que no debía importarle la opinión del Kusanagi.

El tiempo avanzó con lentitud, el asunto dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Algunas sirvientas pasaron por la habitación, saludándolo con una inclinación silenciosa y sin intentar dirigirle la palabra. Iori supuso que Chizuru las había enviado, porque éstas comenzaron a ordenar el cuarto para hacerlo un poco más habitable. Dispusieron una mesa donde dejaron algo de comida, junto con algunas bebidas frescas. Trajeron una pequeña estufa para combatir el frío que hacía en la habitación y se llevaron la ropa ensangrentada de Kyo.

No le hablaron. Iori las oyó cuchichear en el pasillo y preguntarse si debían ofrecerse a vigilar a Kyo para que él pudiera asearse, cambiarse sus ropas y descansar, pero ninguna pareció reunir el valor necesario.

Iori observó a Kyo sabiendo que no tenía sentido permanecer tan cerca del joven. Nada cambiaba con su presencia o su cercanía, pero no encontraba fuerzas para alejarse. Orochi estaba atrapado, Kyo tenía su reliquia; pero la única manera en que él se convencería de que todo había acabado sería ver a Kyo despertar. Hasta entonces, estaba viviendo un instante suspendido, ajeno al paso del tiempo. Nada avanzaba y nada era definitivo.

* * *

Podía acostumbrarse a despertar en habitaciones desconocidas, si Yagami era lo primero que veía al abrir los ojos.

Ése fue el pensamiento de Kyo al recobrar la consciencia.

No reconocía el lugar, pero Yagami estaba a unos centímetros de él, sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza caída hacia adelante, dormitando. La habitación tradicional estaba en completo silencio, las puertas cerradas. Una estufa ardía en una esquina, y la única, tenue luz provenía de su quemador. A través de una pequeña ventana, se podía ver el exterior sumido en la negrura.

Sospechó que debían encontrarse en el templo Kagura aún, pero no consiguió explicarse por qué Iori estaba durmiendo sentado, o por qué seguía con las mismas ropas de la mañana, su rostro todavía salpicado de sangre.

Se incorporó, esperando que la apariencia del pelirrojo no fuera señal de que algo muy malo había ocurrido. Ahogó un gemido al sentir una punzada en el vientre. Al bajar la vista, se encontró con que su herida había sido limpiada y vendada con esmero. La piel le ardía y estaba caliente, pero era un dolor soportable mientras no se moviera.

A pesar de la herida y de la sangre que había perdido, se sentía más fuerte, y sabía perfectamente por qué. Podía notar el poder del fuego de los Kusanagi ardiendo en su interior, puro e intacto, sin el tizne de la influencia de Orochi. Su cuerpo podía estar lastimado y débil, pero aquella familiar energía era suficiente para sostenerlo.

Chizuru había cumplido su palabra. Había liberado a Iori y había recuperado las reliquias.

—¿Yagami? —probó llamar, pero no hubo reacción de parte del pelirrojo. Kyo se inclinó hacia él, apretando los dientes al sentir otra punzada, que ignoró. Apoyó su mano en el brazo de Iori e hizo una leve presión. Sonrió al ver que Iori abría los ojos despacio y lo observaba a través de algunos mechones escarlata, su mirada despejándose a medida que la neblina del sueño se apartaba.

Kyo no dijo más. Era Iori. _Sólo_ Iori; podía verlo. Su rostro estaba libre de la tensión que había visto los últimos días. Su mirada era clara, intensa. Esos breves lapsos en que sus ojos se desenfocaban por culpa de lo que fuera que Orochi hacía en su cabeza estaban por completo ausentes.

Por un instante, Kyo no supo cómo actuar. No podía leer la expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo. Estaban frente a frente, a solas, después de días, pero Kyo no se atrevía a dejarse llevar por esa agradable intimidad que habían compartido antes de Orochi. Sus recuerdos más recientes eran de Iori evitándolo, manteniendo su distancia durante tardes llenas de silencios taciturnos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kyo, su voz sonando extraña en el silencio, controlando el impulso de acercarse más a Iori, limitándose a soltar su brazo para ir a rozar su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, apartando sus cabellos rojos, viendo la sangre seca sobre su piel, su rostro más delgado, cansado.

Kyo sintió un leve escalofrío cuando, sin decir palabra, Iori se inclinó hacia la caricia.

—¿Estás…? —quiso repetir Kyo, pero calló al ver que Iori se inclinaba un poco más, hacia él, hasta que la frente del pelirrojo quedó apoyada contra su hombro, su rostro oculto. Kyo oyó un suspiro agotado escapar de los labios de Iori. Su mano automáticamente fue a posarse entre los cabellos del pelirrojo, haciendo una caricia tranquilizadora. No había esperado esa reacción de parte de Iori, pero tampoco le sorprendía del todo. Iori había estado resistiéndose a Orochi todo ese tiempo, completamente solo. Quién sabía lo que había tenido que enfrentar, o las cosas por las que Orochi lo había hecho pasar. Era comprensible que estuviera cansado. Estaba en su derecho si quería buscar alivio en aquel contacto.

Kyo sonrió, queriendo capturar ese momento, sabiendo bien que era muy probable que esa situación no se repitiera jamás. Iori no permitiría que lo volviera a ver así, tan cansado, tan aliviado.

Continuó acariciando los rojos cabellos con gesto dulce, deseando rodear a Iori con sus brazos, pero sin atreverse. Tuvo un sobresalto al sentir que Iori, sin alzar su rostro, rozaba el vendaje que cubría su herida. Los dedos del pelirrojo no hicieron presión, pero el área estaba demasiado sensible. Kyo contuvo el aliento, por reflejo queriendo apartarse, sabiendo que Iori le haría sentir dolor si eso era lo que quería.

Sin embargo, Iori sólo mantuvo su mano sobre las vendas, la presión no aumentó.

—No te preocupes por eso —habló Kyo. Consideraba innecesario decirle a Iori que no lo culpaba por ninguna de la heridas que había recibido, pero no estaba de más hacer hincapié en ello, sólo por estar seguros.

—Preocuparme —repitió Iori en voz baja, con un resoplido que podría haber sido una muy corta risa desdeñosa.

—¿No es eso lo que estás pensando?

No hubo respuesta. Kyo continuó pasando sus dedos por entre los mechones rojos de Iori.

—Hacia el final de la pelea... Sé que estabas ahí, sé que, en parte, eras tú —susurró Kyo, y sintió claramente que una rigidez invadía a Iori. Sin embargo, continuó acariciándolo como si nada ocurriera, mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos volvieran a aquellos últimos segundos de su enfrentamiento. Había estado mareado debido al golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza, pero el dolor de la herida en su abdomen había servido para aclarar sus pensamientos. Recordaba nítidamente a Iori sujetándolo por el cabello, la sensación de sus dedos al entrar en la herida. En gran medida había sido Orochi, sí, pero ese gesto, ese gesto en particular…—. ¿Lo disfrutaste? —preguntó Kyo entonces, una leve provocación en su voz.

—Tanto como tú —fue la respuesta, y la entonación de aquella corta frase hizo que Kyo sintiera otro escalofrío placentero.

Iori se apartó despacio y Kyo no tuvo más opción que permitírselo, pesándole no poder disfrutar un poco más de su cercanía.

Kyo esperó en silencio mientras, con lentitud, Iori iba por una cajetilla de cigarros que estaba sobre el tatami. Al volver, el pelirrojo tomó la bandeja con comida y bebida que las sirvientas habían dejado en la habitación horas atrás. Las situó en el suelo delante de Kyo antes de sentarse a un lado, y luego le ofreció una taza de té frío al joven, quien aceptó de buena gana. Iori lo observó beber ávidamente mientras él sacaba un cigarrillo.

—No te culpo por nada de lo que pasó —dijo Kyo con voz suave, manteniendo la taza entre sus dedos—. Aunque no te importe. Quiero que lo sepas.

—¿Ni por esos dos Kusanagi muertos? —preguntó Iori.

Kyo frunció el ceño ante su tono indiferente y apartó la mirada. La rabia que sentía por lo ocurrido estuvo clara en su semblante, mas no la dirigió hacia Yagami.

—Fue Orochi —dijo Kyo con firmeza, pero luego sintió que caía en el juego del pelirrojo y tuvo que agregar—: ¿O fue idea tuya matarlos?

Iori negó con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Tú eres el único Kusanagi que me interesa —le recordó, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios.

Kyo sintió todo tipo de emociones incorrectas al oír esa respuesta. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que una amenaza de Iori lo había hecho sentirse satisfecho. Aquella no fue una excepción.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo dejó pasar el tema. Optó por alzar el cigarro, mostrándoselo a Kyo.

—Sé útil. Enciéndelo —ordenó, y Kyo por reflejo acercó su mano para ofrecerle una flama. Se detuvo a medio camino al ver la mirada desaprobadora de Iori.

—Oh, es cierto, prefieres el «otro» —dijo Kyo, recordando una situación parecida, días atrás, en el departamento de Iori, cuando no sabía cómo comportarse porque no quería incomodarlo mostrándole su fuego.

Kyo se concentró un momento, mirando su mano, dejando que una llama anaranjada ardiera. Hubo un breve instante de duda en que se preguntó qué pasaría si el color del fuego no cambiaba a escarlata. ¿Significaría que el poder de Orochi lo había afectado permanentemente?

Miró a Iori de soslayo, pero éste observaba el fuego.

Requirió esfuerzo, más de lo usual, pero Kyo notó con satisfacción que las flamas se tornaban de un color rojo furioso, el núcleo ardiendo dorado, sin rastros de la oscuridad provocada por el dios. Suspiró con alivio. No había dolor, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Acercó el fuego a la punta del cigarrillo de Iori y éste dio una larga calada que llevaba horas necesitando.

Kyo no dejó de observar al pelirrojo y los rizos que formaba el humo entre sus labios al ser aspirado. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con Iori mirando sus ojos. Le sonrió, recordando que a Iori parecía gustarle el brillo dorado que iluminaba sus irises cuando invocaba al fuego escarlata.

—Si querías comprobar que estoy bien, sólo debías preguntarlo, ¿sabes? —comentó Kyo como al descuido, mostrándole el fuego a Iori, bajo su completo control otra vez. Iori pareció no oír aquellas palabras, demasiado concentrado fumando y observando sus ojos. Kyo cerró su mano, ahogando las flamas, y, cuando Iori finalmente apartó la mirada, intentó levantarse para ir a investigar el lugar donde se encontraban.

Hubo un comienzo de advertencia de parte de Iori, pero llegó muy tarde. Kyo sintió un latigazo de dolor proveniente de su herida, que lo hizo caer de vuelta al futon con un gruñido apagado. Se quedó encogido en sí mismo unos segundos, maldiciendo.

—Tu nivel de estupidez nunca dejará de sorprenderme —llegó el plácido comentario de Iori, porque Kyo descuidando sus heridas era parte del lento retorno a la normalidad. Kyo murmuró insultos ininteligibles—. No vuelvas a intentar moverte —ordenó Iori, ignorando los insultos, posando una mano en el hombro de Kyo para guiarlo y que volviera a echarse de espaldas, revisando que el vendaje siguiera en su lugar.

—Me siento bien —protestó Kyo.

—Y si quieres seguir así, _no volverás a intentar moverte_ —remarcó Iori, con el tono de alguien que está a un paso de perder la paciencia.

A Kyo no le quedó más que sonreír ante el contraste entre las palabras de Iori y la amabilidad que hubo en sus gestos cuando lo cubrió con el cobertor.

Tomó la mano de Iori antes de que éste se apartara. Esperó hasta que la mirada del pelirrojo se encontró con la suya.

—Entonces… ¿todo terminó bien? —preguntó Kyo.

—¿No es obvio?

—El mundo podría estar destruido detrás de esas puertas —dijo Kyo con sarcasmo, antes de que la seriedad volviera a su rostro—. Chizuru consiguió atrapar a Orochi. Recuperó las reliquias. O al menos… la mía. —Kyo hizo una pausa, dejando que algunos segundos de silencio pasaran antes de preguntar—: ¿Por qué no tienes tu fuego?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata. Kyo observó a Iori fumar, una mano del pelirrojo aún en la suya.

—¿Pasó algo malo con tu reliquia? —indagó Kyo.

—¿Con el golpe olvidaste por qué el fuego de los Yagami es púrpura, Kyo? —respondió Iori.

El castaño frunció el ceño, negando.

—Por Orochi —murmuró Kyo—, pero si ahora está atrapado…

Kyo dejó la frase incompleta al darse cuenta de que, al estar tan centrado en el presente y en deshacerse del dios, había asumido que con su captura _todo_ se solucionaría, inclusive el pacto que la familia de Iori había celebrado siglos atrás a cambio de más poder. Sin embargo, ésa no era una alianza que Iori pudiera romper.

—Quizá Chizuru pueda hacer algo —acabó diciendo el castaño, aunque sin sonar muy convencido.

—Quizá —repitió Iori, y algo en su tono hizo que Kyo se alarmara.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, Yagami —se apresuró a decir, intentando levantarse, pero encontrándose con que Iori liberaba su mano y hacía presión en su hombro para obligarlo a seguir recostado—. Tener fuego no es… No es tan importante…

—¿No? —dijo Iori, su voz baja, su mano pasando del hombro de Kyo a su mejilla—. Pareció importarte bastante hace un par de segundos.

Kyo quiso mentir, decir que había sido mera curiosidad, que Yagami no tenía por qué aceptar ningún poder proveniente de aquel maldito dios del que finalmente habían conseguido deshacerse. Quiso mentir, pero las palabras le fallaron, porque recordaba el fuego púrpura en manos de Yagami, y la silenciosa satisfacción en el rostro del pelirrojo al ser capaz de invocarlo.

—Ésa no fue mi intención —fue todo lo que pudo decir Kyo, y ante eso Iori rió muy bajo, por alguna razón oyéndose complacido.

* * *

Kyo logró convencer a Yagami de que debía descansar, pero cuando intentó que Iori le explicara por qué no lo había hecho antes, recibió una larga mirada de fastidio.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Iori respondió: no conocía a la sacerdotisa ni a su familia y no confiaba en ellos. No podía darse el lujo de relajarse con Orochi a unos pocos metros, por mucho que el dios estuviera en cautiverio. Kyo quiso discutir que los Kagura no tenían razones para ser un peligro, pero Iori lo dejó hablando solo y desapareció por la puerta que daba al pasadizo interno, en dirección al baño.

Mientras estuvo a solas, Kyo probó levantarse, pero cada intento fue frustrado por la profunda herida que había sufrido. El dolor, ¿o era la pérdida de sangre?, hacía que se le doblaran las piernas. No se sentía particularmente mal, pero eso no quería decir que su cuerpo no estuviera en malas condiciones. Maldijo para sí, sabiendo a la perfección que por la mañana no estaría mejor. Si la herida era tan grave, le esperaban un par de días de dolor, quizá una infección, y posiblemente fiebre. Se preguntó si sería prudente comunicarse con su familia. Los Kusanagi debían haber percibido que algo había pasado. Sin duda ya habrían notado que el fuego volvía a brillar puro. A esas alturas alguien debería haber intentado contactarlo.

De mala gana, Kyo buscó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y no se sorprendió en absoluto al descubrir que éste no había sobrevivido a su pelea con Orochi.

Lo dejó en el suelo, decidiendo que era mejor sacar provecho de los días que iba a pasar incomunicado. No hablar con su familia implicaba no tener que mencionar a Iori. Era demasiado pronto para que le insistieran que era su deber matar a Yagami.

Un ruido proveniente de los jardines lo hizo volverse, y vio que Chizuru había deslizado la puerta para asomarse, cautelosa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frío del exterior. Entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido, casi como si realizara aquella visita a escondidas de sus mayores.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Kusanagi? —preguntó la niña, yendo hacia Kyo pero mirando cada rincón de la habitación, buscando al pelirrojo—. Ten —siguió, sin esperar respuesta, entregándole a Kyo una pequeña caja de madera que contenía varias pastillas—. Antibióticos y otras cosas. El médico no se explicó bien. Tenía demasiada prisa por poner tanta distancia como le fuera posible entre él y Yagami.

Kyo frunció el ceño ante la cantidad de medicamentos y los dejó a un lado.

—¿Pasó algo? —peguntó.

—Yagami no es como lo habías descrito —recriminó Chizuru, observando a Kyo fijamente, su expresión desaprobadora.

Kyo la miró confundido. No recordaba haber descrito a Iori en ningún momento.

—¿No es lo que esperabas? —preguntó burlón, pareciéndole que Chizuru estaba un poco nerviosa, a la espera de que Iori apareciera de improviso. Se preguntó si la niña había aprovechado de ir a la habitación sabiendo que Iori no estaría ahí—. ¿Yagami te pone nerviosa? —agregó Kyo sin poder contenerse, sonriendo divertido ante la expresión ofendida que pasó por el rostro de Chizuru.

—Claro que no —murmuró la niña cruzándose de brazos—. Toma tu medicina, Kusanagi. Si empeoras te llevaremos al hospital.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Kyo.

—Si con «bien» te refieres a «pálido como un muerto», sí, estás _muy_ bien —asintió Chizuru.

—Atrapar a Orochi no ha mejorado en nada tu carácter —comentó Kyo, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—No es… —Chizuru dejó la frase a medias y tomó aire profundamente—. Orochi ya no me preocupa, pero las reliquias sí. ¿Yagami te dijo algo al respecto?

—Sé que Yagami no tiene su fuego. Es todo —dijo Kyo, negando.

La mirada de Chizuru se endureció.

—Al recuperar las reliquias, éstas estaban manchadas. Orochi había dejado una marca en ellas —explicó—. Pude purificar la espada de tu familia sin problemas, quizá debido a que fue la reliquia que Orochi tuvo en su poder por menos tiempo. Sin embargo, me ha tomado todo el día conseguir «limpiar» el espejo de mi familia, y aún no está del todo funcional.

Kyo no necesitó que Chizuru llegara al punto. Supo que la reliquia de los Yagami iba a ser problemática, porque era la que había estado con Orochi durante años.

—La _magatama_ no está en buenas condiciones, ha pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de la sangre de los que son sus guardianes por derecho. Su estado es frágil —dijo Chizuru—. Puedo… Podemos conservarla así. O puedo intentar purificarla, corriendo el riesgo de dañarla. ¿Qué opción te parece más prudente?

—¿Por qué no le haces esa pregunta a Yagami? —dijo Kyo, sinceramente confundido ante la actitud de Chizuru, que en un momento lo trataba como un inútil y luego le pedía consejo sobre un tema importante.

La niña quiso responder que si le estaba haciendo esa pregunta a él y no a Yagami era por algo, pero se interrumpió, volviéndose bruscamente hacia la segunda puerta de la habitación y viendo al pelirrojo de pie ahí, pasándose una toalla por los cabellos húmedos, sin prisa. Chizuru maldijo para sí y culpó al cansancio que llevaba encima después de un día de invocar barreras, sellar dioses y purificar antiguas reliquias, que no le había permitido percibir la presencia del pelirrojo a pesar de que éste se encontraba a tan sólo un par de metros de ella.

Iori entró a la habitación. Había dejado sus ropas en el baño, y llevaba puesta la _yukata_ que las sirvientas habían traído durante el día. La prenda era de un color azul muy desgastado, y estaba completamente fuera de estación, pero era una de las pocas prendas masculinas que las sirvientas habían podido encontrar en ese templo, y cumplía su función a falta de algo mejor.

Chizuru se le quedó observando, reparando en que el pelirrojo no se había molestado en ajustar bien la _yukata_ y ésta estaba a punto de resbalar por su hombro. Los pliegues de la tela dejaban su pecho descubierto, así como su piel marcada por los golpes recibidos. Le sorprendió lo distinto que podía verse el joven al no estar salpicado de sangre.

—Deshazte de los vestigios de Orochi hasta donde sea posible —dijo Iori, respondiéndole a la niña, habiendo oído cada palabra—. Tómate tu tiempo —agregó con cierta indiferencia, mientras con la toalla secaba algunas gotas que bajaban por su cuello—. Y no vuelvas a pedirle a Kyo que tome decisiones en asuntos que no le incumben —terminó.

—Chizuru no lo hizo con mala intención, Yagami —intervino Kyo, sabiendo muy bien que las secas palabras de Iori podían ser tomadas de modo equivocado por la sacerdotisa y queriendo evitar futuros conflictos entre ellos, porque aún necesitaban de su colaboración—. Creo que la intimidas —agregó más bajo con una sonrisa entretenida, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Chizuru no lo oyera.

La mirada fulminante que le dirigió Chizuru hizo que Kyo sintiera que había evitado un conflicto Yagami-Kagura sólo para iniciar uno por cuenta propia. Había querido bromear a costa de la niña, no había esperado que sus palabras tuvieran tanto de verdad.

Sin embargo, ver la manera en que la sacerdotisa se estaba sonrojando hizo que todo el asunto dejara de ser serio y se volviera un tanto gracioso.

Iori se mantuvo al margen del intercambio de miradas entre la sacerdotisa y Kyo, preguntándose cómo esos dos habían conseguido trabajar juntos e idear un plan para atrapar a Orochi y que éste funcionara. Chizuru parecía querer ordenarle a Kyo que saliera de su propiedad y no volviera jamás.

Sin embargo, la niña sólo respiró profundamente y se relajó después de unos segundos.

Esbozó una sonrisa que transmitía malas intenciones.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, Kusanagi —dijo Chizuru con tono formal y educado y cargado de veneno, haciendo que Kyo riera, escéptico—. Ya verás —aseguró la niña, antes de dar media vuelta para salir de ahí sin despedirse, cerrando la puerta corrediza con tanta fuerza que ésta rebotó y se volvió a abrir.

—¿Quieres ganar algo poniendo a los Kagura en tu contra? —preguntó Iori, yendo hacia la puerta para cerrarla del todo con un golpe seco.

—Es inofensiva —aseguró Kyo, oyéndose complacido consigo mismo—. Y parece que por alguna razón te tiene miedo. Es gracioso.

Iori no respondió a eso. Kyo lo observó sacar un segundo futon del armario y extenderlo a su lado. Alcanzó a ver la piel amoratada del hombro de Iori entre los pliegues de la _yukata_. Se le vinieron a la mente los salvajes golpes que Orochi había dado contra la barrera de Chizuru.

Iori lo vio mirando.

—No es nada que no vaya a sanar—aseguró.

Kyo asintió. Era inútil decirle a Iori que alguien debía revisar esa laceración, después de que Chizuru le comentara que el doctor no quería acercarse al pelirrojo. Se imaginó distintas situaciones en que Iori lidiaba con el médico, y cada una era más agresiva que la anterior. Aquello lo hizo sonreír.

—En verdad… ¿todo ha terminado? —murmuró el castaño, mirando a Iori sentarse en el segundo futon—. Es difícil de creer.

—Dependerá de si sigues provocando a la heredera de los Kagura o no —ironizó Iori—. Tiene a Orochi en su poder, podría usarlo para deshacerse de ti.

—No bromees con eso, Yagami —gruñó Kyo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no utilizará el poder de Orochi para sus propios fines? ¿Qué han hecho los Kagura para que pongas tu confianza en ellos?

—Es el deber de nuestras familias —respondió Kyo sin dudarlo.

Iori rió burlón ante aquella respuesta automática que los Kusanagi habían implantado en Kyo, de seguro a costa de repetírselo desde que era un niño.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Kagura sobre mí? —preguntó el pelirrojo a continuación. Kyo ladeó el rostro sin entender hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—Nada. Le conté lo sucedido. No entré en detalles personales, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

—¿«No soy como me habías descrito»? —puntualizó Iori, repitiendo las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

—No sé por qué dijo eso. Esa niña es extraña —insistió Kyo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque pensaba dejarme a solas con las reliquias.

Kyo se extrañó ante la reprobación que oía en el tono de Iori.

—¿Y qué? —tuvo que preguntar, para que Iori elaborara un poco más el tema.

—Vigilándolas —especificó el pelirrojo y, al ver que Kyo seguía con cara de no estar entendiendo, agregó—: Como si confiara en mí.

—¿Acaso pensabas robarlas? —preguntó Kyo, Iori viendo un brillo travieso en sus ojos que indicaba que el castaño no se estaba tomando el tema completamente en serio.

No respondió. Kyo lo observó fijamente, sabiendo que para comprender qué era lo que le fastidiaba tenía que centrarse en lo que Iori no estaba diciendo. Algo relacionado con confiar. Confianza.

—Yo confío en que Chizuru cumplirá su deber como heredera de los Kagura, por rara que sea. Vigilará el sello de Orochi y protegerá el espejo sagrado —probó decir, y, cuando Iori no lo interrumpió para contradecirlo, continuó—: Ella sabe que los Kusanagi harán lo propio con la reliquia que nos corresponde. Y es normal que confiemos en que tú harías lo mismo.

—Es estúpido poner ese grado de confianza en desconocidos —gruñó Iori.

—Pero no estamos equivocados, ¿no? —replicó Kyo con una sonrisa confiada—. Aun sin conocerte, siempre has sido parte de nuestras vidas. Por siglos, nuestras familias han estado unidas contra Orochi. No puedes cambiar eso.

Kyo intentó ponerse en el lugar de Yagami. El pelirrojo se había pasado más de media vida convenciéndose de que su apellido no significaba nada. Debía ser extraño encontrarse con que siempre había tenido un lugar en la historia de los clanes, un papel que cumplir.

—Si no te hubieses ido del país, nuestros caminos se habrían cruzado un poco antes, de un modo u otro —dijo Kyo—. De seguro habríamos tenido que enfrentar a Orochi juntos, bajo circunstancias distintas. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez habríamos acabado en este templo teniendo una conversación similar.

Kyo hizo una pausa, dejando que Iori reflexionara. Algo en su mirada le dijo que la idea no le desagradaba.

—O tal vez te habría matado antes —ofreció Iori.

—Nah, ni en un millón de años —aseguró Kyo.

Kyo esperó una objeción a eso, pero Iori se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. El Kusanagi se encontró queriendo saber qué pasaba por los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

—Deberías descansar —habló Iori de pronto, el tema quedando interrumpido de forma abrupta.

— _Tú_ deberías descansar, yo he dormido toda la tarde —respondió Kyo, más por reflejo que por no estar cansado. Como Iori no mostró oposición, Kyo admitió a regañadientes que él también podría dormir unas horas más, a pesar de que habría preferido poder seguir hablando con Yagami.

Buscó las medicinas que Chizuru le había dejado, y en la caja encontró un papel garabateado con la dosis que debía tomar. Mientras tragaba las pastillas con un poco de té, percibió a Iori muy cerca de él. No tardó en sentir las manos de Iori en su cintura mientras medio lo guiaban y medio lo sostenían para que se acostara a su lado.

La naturalidad con que Iori los cubrió a ambos con el cobertor lo hizo sentir una emoción que no había experimentado antes.

—Supongo que decirte qué hacer no servirá de mucho —murmuró Kyo, abrumado de afecto hacia Yagami y mortificado al oírlo reflejarse claramente en su voz. Sin embargo, estaba de espaldas al pelirrojo, y era fácil hablar así—. Mi familia no descansará hasta verte muerto. Más aun después de lo que ocurrió con mis primos. No sé qué planees hacer cuando salgamos de aquí, pero... ten cuidado, Yagami.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí —respondió Iori en voz baja.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Kyo dejó que su espalda tocara el pecho de Iori, buscando su proximidad, entregándose al abrazo de Iori cuando éste lo rodeó para atraerlo más contra sí, y luego sonrió al oír una exhalación de Iori entre sus cabellos, fatigada y aliviada. Se quedó muy quieto y en silencio mientras notaba cómo Iori era quien se quedaba dormido primero, sin que su abrazo se aflojara en ningún momento.

* * *

Iori y Chizuru estaban discutiendo y el mundo se acababa.

O eso le pareció a Kyo cuando despertó y la luz del pasillo exterior le provocó una punzada en la cabeza, encegueciéndolo, como si tuviera la luz del sol directamente sobre los ojos. Soltó un gemido que debió haber sonado como «agua», porque no tardó en sentir que alguien acercaba una pequeña taza de té frío a sus labios.

—El auto está preparado —dijo la voz de Chizuru.

—¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró Kyo cuando el té se acabó. Su voz hizo que le doliera la cabeza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados porque la luminosidad era demasiado intensa.

—Te llevaremos a un hospital. No quiero un Kusanagi muerto en mi templo —respondió Chizuru.

—¿Es necesario? —protestó Kyo. No se sentía mal, salvo por la sensibilidad a la luz. Y la sed. Y el calor que sentía. Y el dolor en su cabeza.

Nadie se molestó en responder a su pregunta. Kyo oyó que Iori decía que él se encargaría de llevarlo al auto.

—Puedo caminar perfectamente —protestó Kyo.

—No hables —ordenó Iori.

—Obedece a Yagami, Kusanagi —llegó la voz de Chizuru desde un punto que Kyo no conseguía ubicar.

—¿Por qué estás de su lado? —gruñó el castaño al sentir los brazos de Iori alzándolo.

Pero quizá el proceder de Yagami y la sacerdotisa estaba justificado, porque Kyo no notó el trayecto hasta que estuvo en el asiento trasero de un vehículo, envuelto en una manta, el pelirrojo sentado a su lado y Chizuru mirándolos desde el asiento delantero.

Kyo reparó en que Yagami ya no vestía la _yukata_. Estaba con las ropas en que había llegado al templo, pero éstas estaban limpias, algunos de los desgarros remendados, haciendo parecer que el aspecto maltratado de las telas era intencional. Kyo rió para sí. Si podía analizar el atuendo de Yagami, eso quería decir que no se encontraba _tan_ mal.

—Los Kusanagi saben a dónde nos dirigimos, no tendría sentido ocultarles esa información —estaba diciendo Chizuru. Kyo creyó que le hablaba a él, pero la mirada de la niña estaba dirigida a Yagami. Chizuru ignoró la voz de Sugawa, quien, detrás del volante, le pedía que se sentara correctamente y se ajustara el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Yagami? Puedes quedarte en el templo si lo deseas.

—Buscaré un hotel.

Kyo se preguntó si estaba alucinando esa conversación civilizada entre Chizuru y Yagami.

La siguiente vez que sus pensamientos se aclararon, estaba acostado, aún dentro del auto en movimiento. Su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Iori. Una mano del pelirrojo estaba apoyada en su hombro, pero éste miraba el paisaje por la ventana. No parecía preocupado.

—Odio los hospitales —murmuró Kyo.

Iori bajó la vista hacia él, sin decir nada.

—Es la venganza de Chizuru, ¿verdad? —preguntó el castaño.

—Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Yagami. Fue su decisión —respondió Chizuru desde el asiento del copiloto.

Kyo le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Iori, pero éste no se dio por enterado. Al final, a Kyo no le quedó más que reír.

—¿Estás alucinando? —preguntó Chizuru con interés, asomándose entre los asientos.

Kyo se cubrió el rostro con una mano, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba su piel. Iba en un auto con una sacerdotisa Kagura, con el último heredero de los Yagami, a unas horas (¿días?) de haber vencido a Orochi, y su principal preocupación en ese momento era que no quería ir a un hospital. La situación de pronto le pareció sumamente graciosa. Era una buena manera de convencerse de que todo había terminado.


	28. De su lado

Su situación ameritaba ser recibido a través del área de urgencias, y Kyo pronto se encontró con una vía intravenosa clavada en el dorso de la mano, mientras el personal lo examinaba para determinar la gravedad de la herida. Le pareció escuchar que Sugawa se hacía responsable por él y recibía una reprimenda por no haber recurrido a un hospital serio como primera opción. Iori no había entrado con ellos; era más prudente que mantuviera su distancia, por si los familiares de Kyo se aparecían al enterarse de que estaba ahí.

Lo último que Kyo vio fue a Chizuru diciéndole adiós con la mano y una sonrisa entretenida en sus labios.

* * *

Al volver en sí, sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, se sentía mucho mejor. La fiebre había bajado, y la infección estaba bajo control. La herida aún dolía, pero eso lo podía ignorar. Obviamente, exigió que lo dieran de alta de inmediato.

La enfermera encargada se negó, pese a que Kyo intentó convencerla de la manera más encantadora posible. La joven le aseguró que si se sentía bien era por el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo. Interrumpirlo tan pronto sólo llevaría a que Kyo tuviera una recaída.

Su padre fue el primero en visitar.

La conversación empezó como una charla cualquiera. La preocupación de Saisyu al verlo en una cama de hospital quedó disimulada bajo un velo de desaprobación por haberse dejado lastimar tan fácilmente. Su padre fue directo al punto y lo puso al corriente de lo que había sucedido esos días, reprendiéndolo por preocupar a su madre, que vendría a visitarlo apenas regresara de Tokio, donde estaba pasando unos días dando apoyo emocional a la familia de sus primos.

El tono de Saisyu adquirió un aire sombrío al hablar sobre el funeral y las investigaciones que hacían las autoridades de la capital para hallar al culpable. Kyo se encontró con que abordar el tema de Yagami era inevitable.

Sin embargo, no todo fue negativo. A través de Saisyu, se enteró de que las cámaras de seguridad en casa de sus primos no habían podido captar una toma clara del rostro de Yagami. Saisyu le mostró algunas capturas en la pantalla de su celular, para que Kyo confirmara si ése era el mismo Yagami que había conocido en South Town, pero las imágenes estaban sobreexpuestas debido al resplandor del fuego púrpura y la energía que emanaba el cuerpo de Iori. Sus facciones estaban difuminadas por la luz, irreconocibles.

Kyo intentó disimular por todos los medios el alivio que sintió al saber que los Kusanagi no conocían el rostro del pelirrojo, y que hasta barajaban la posibilidad de que hubiera más de un Yagami (¿por qué le pedían que lo identificara, si no?). Y el alivio se intensificó incluso más cuando Saisyu comenzó a despotricar contra él y K', porque ninguno de los dos había tenido el sentido común de fotografiar a Yagami dada la oportunidad. A Kyo se le hizo difícil aceptar que K' hubiese sido tan mal espía, y por un momento hasta pensó que su padre estaba intentando engañarlo para hacerle cometer el error de hablar más de la cuenta; pero, tras escucharlo rabiar por unos minutos, se convenció de que en verdad el rostro de Iori era desconocido para su familia. Las ganas que tenía de golpear a K' disminuyeron exponencialmente.

Y vería pronto a su primo, al parecer, porque los Kusanagi habían hecho que K' regresara a Japón para poder interrogarlo en persona y usarlo como medida adicional de seguridad si Yagami se aparecía en Osaka buscando a Kyo.

Una vez al tanto de los asuntos de la familia, había sido el turno de Kyo de hablar, mientras Saisyu lo escuchaba con atención. Kyo empezó diciendo que los Kagura habían sido de gran ayuda. La suspicacia en el rostro de su padre estuvo presente desde un comienzo, y Kyo supo que tendría que ser cauteloso con lo que dijera de Yagami, Orochi y el ritual de Chizuru. Mantuvo los hechos tan vagos como le fue posible, expresándose de forma distante cada vez que mencionaba a Iori. No dijo que lo había llamado al templo, sino que dio a entender que Orochi había aparecido ahí sorpresivamente, encontrándolo bajo sus propios medios. No le importó darle todo el crédito de la derrota de Orochi y su posterior aprisionamiento a Chizuru. Sólo hizo énfasis en que el asunto había sido zanjado. Orochi estaba atrapado, las reliquias estaban con sus respectivos dueños, él había cumplido su palabra.

A Kyo le habría gustado que todo acabara ahí, porque, en su mente, la sangre de sus primos estaba en las manos de Orochi, y Orochi había sido vencido. Sin embargo, para Saisyu, y el resto de su familia, la culpa recaía en Yagami. Y Yagami estaba vivo y libre, y debía ser castigado. Las muertes debían ser vengadas con muerte, como dictaba la tradición.

Saisyu exigió saber dónde estaba Yagami, y Kyo respondió que no conocía su paradero, pese a que sabía a la perfección que Iori había planeado alojarse algunos días en un hotel en los alrededores del hospital.

La tensión en la habitación aumentó apenas Saisyu le indicó que la decisión de que cualquier Kusanagi podía matar a Yagami seguía en pie, y que si Kyo quería evitar conflictos con su propia familia, simplemente tendría que encontrar a Yagami y matarlo primero.

Kyo no supo qué expresión vio Saisyu en su rostro, pero el semblante de su padre se endureció y le echó en cara su anterior afirmación de que Yagami «no había hecho nada malo». Eso ya no se cumplía. Sangre Kusanagi había sido derramada por un Yagami. Cobrar venganza era la única manera de proceder.

Y aun así, Kyo no se vio capaz de decir que mataría a Iori. Ni siquiera como una mentira para apaciguar a su padre.

Su falta de respuesta hizo que Saisyu perdiera los estribos. Era su padre, después de todo. Sabía que no aceptar matar a Yagami era lo mismo que negarse a hacerlo.

El anuncio de que Kyo sería expulsado del clan Kusanagi hasta que demostrara que había matado a Yagami, o que estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por acabar con él, fue un ultimátum que llegó de la nada y que claramente alteraba más a Saisyu que a Kyo.

La sorpresa de Kyo al ver que sus parientes estaban dispuestos a echarlo —deshonrar a sus padres— sólo porque él se negaba a obedecer aquella orden regida por el atavismo, fue seguida por un silencio obstinado que llevó a Saisyu a decir que ningún simpatizante de los Yagami sería un hijo suyo.

Kyo no pudo contenerse y respondió que no le importaría no ser parte de una familia con tradiciones tan arcaicas.

Supo que había ido demasiado lejos cuando su padre alzó la voz para insultarlo.

Un médico abrió la puerta de la habitación al oír el escándalo y le pidió muy fríamente a Saisyu que por favor bajara la voz, amenazándolo luego con no volver a permitirle la entrada al establecimiento si no se calmaba.

Kyo se había quedado de una pieza al ver a su padre reaccionar así. Lo había visto perder la paciencia muchas veces antes, pero no de esa manera. De inmediato, dejó de provocarlo. Sus ganas de rebelarse a las órdenes y costumbres del clan pasaron a un segundo plano. La presión que el clan debía estar ejerciendo sobre Saisyu era demasiada y, a diferencia de él, su padre no solía buscar rebelarse ante la familia. Las tradiciones le importaban y quería lo mejor para los suyos. Si el hecho de que Kyo fuera el heredero del clan era motivo de orgullo, el que se estuviera considerando expulsarlo podía ser considerado como la peor humillación que Saisyu pudiera sufrir.

Kyo se sintió mal por su padre. Maldijo para sí, porque no se le ocurría una solución donde ambas partes acabaran bien.

Cuando su padre se retiró, sin obtener ningún compromiso, Kyo se dejó caer contra las almohadas, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, qué diablos era lo que quería lograr.

* * *

Dormir era una buena manera de hacer que el tiempo pasara más deprisa, especialmente al estar recibiendo medicinas que le causaban somnolencia. Sin embargo, encontrarse con K' sentado en la silla junto a la cabecera de la cama al abrir los ojos no fue un despertar al que se pudiera llamar placentero, y Kyo hizo un sonido de desagrado mientras se cubría el rostro con la sábana.

—Es peor para mí. Es el segundo avión que tengo que tomar por tu culpa —le recriminó K', acompañando sus palabras con una leve patada al armazón metálico de la cama. Kyo se descubrió el rostro para mirarlo con molestia. K' estaba repantigado en la silla, pero estiró sus piernas hasta apoyar ambos pies sobre las sábanas, poniéndose más cómodo. Kyo lo apartó con un golpe y luego se encogió al sentir que su herida dolía por el brusco movimiento. K' rió—. Ese Yagami debe saber lo que hace, si has acabado en un hospital —señaló, burlón, un tono de falsa admiración en su voz, mientras contemplaba la poco favorecedora bata celeste de Kyo, y la vía que el joven aún tenía clavada en la vena.

—No fue Yagami —gruñó Kyo.

—Oh, perdón, _Orochi_ —se corrigió K', la burla sin irse de sus ojos grises—. Te va a costar hacer que tu familia entienda que hay una diferencia. En especial con los dos que mató.

Kyo suspiró con fuerza.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Servir a Kyo-sama? —respondió K' con hastío—. Debo vigilarte otra vez. O protegerte, esa parte no está muy clara. Tu padre no piensa volver a poner un pie en este hospital, al parecer, así que estoy aquí para informarle sobre tu evolución, actividad sospechosa, o si Yagami aparece para intentar matarte. ¿No te suena familiar? Pero, ahora que lo pienso, no especificó qué debo hacer si Yagami sólo quiere llevarte con él. Supongo que aplicará esa orden de matarlo apenas aparezca.

—¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? —gruñó Kyo, irritable. K' parecía estar tomándose la situación como un juego.

—No sabes el problema en que te has metido —suspiró K'—. Si sigues con esto, vas a perder tu lugar en la familia. Tus padres serán expulsados también, borrados del registro familiar. ¿En verdad quieres hacerles pasar por eso, por proteger a un Yagami?

Kyo miró a K', confundido.

—¿Expulsarán a mis padres…?

—Oh, ¿Saisyu no te lo dijo? —preguntó K' arqueando una ceja—. Quizá te vio convaleciente y quiso evitarte el mal rato. O quizá aún tiene esperanzas de que harás lo correcto.

Kyo apretó los puños con fuerza, comprendiendo el porqué de la rabia de su padre. Siseó una maldición al sentir la punzada de la aguja del suero.

—Me reuní con tus parientes —continuó hablando K'—. Querían que reportara en persona lo que les dije desde South Town. Al parecer, algunas de las cosas que hiciste con Yagami eran tan irracionales que no estaban del todo convencidos de que fueran verdad.

Kyo recordó de pronto todas las veces que había querido golpear a K' por los informes que había presentado a su padre.

—¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?

—Lo que hacías —respondió K', y frunció el ceño—. Y ni pienses en culparme por esta situación. Fueron tus acciones las que te metieron en esto.

—¿De qué maldito lado estás? —gruñó Kyo, negando para sí.

—De los Kusanagi, ¿qué otra opción me queda? —preguntó K', alzando su mano derecha, dejando que una breve flama anaranjada lamiera la superficie roja de su guante. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con la mirada molesta de Kyo y K' sonrió—. Si no fueras tan tonto, te habrías dado cuenta de eso.

—Habla claro —gruñó Kyo—. Dices despreciar a mi familia, pero no dudaste en ponerte del lado de _ellos_ en lo que concierne a Yagami.

—¿Sí? —preguntó K', viéndose entretenido con la conversación, porque irritar a Kyo siempre era una buena manera de pasar el rato—. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Kyo entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. K' estaba sonriendo satisfecho y seguía sonando como si todo fuera un juego para él.

—Kyo, si hubiera querido, te habría seguido a casa de Yagami aquella mañana en que fue por ti al motel. Podría haber informado a toda tu familia sobre dónde encontrarlo. Pero no me dio la gana, ¿por qué crees que no lo hice?

—¿Porque te hace falta iniciativa? —ofreció Kyo, sin tener que pensarlo.

K' le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Kyo podía ser muy idiota cuando se lo proponía.

—Porque no me conviene enemistarme con el futuro heredero de los Kusanagi —corrigió—. Todos esos viejos morirán en un futuro no muy lejano. A ti tendré que aguantarte por años. O al menos eso pensaba en ese entonces. No creí que las cosas irían tan mal que acabarían amenazando con desheredarte.

—Tu manera de ayudar deja mucho que desear, ¿sabes? —gruñó Kyo con resentimiento.

—Más que ayudar, pensaba en _mi_ futuro —dijo K' encogiéndose de hombros.

Kyo se cubrió medio rostro con la mano. No concebía que K' hubiese estado de su lado todo el tiempo, pero, en retrospectiva, el joven de cabellos grises había obedecido sus órdenes. Había ayudado a vigilar el bar la noche del concierto, no se había interpuesto (demasiado) cuando Iori fue a buscarlo al motel.

—¿No enviarle una foto de Yagami a mi padre fue intencional? —preguntó Kyo.

—No era parte de las órdenes que recibí —dijo K', indiferente.

—Entonces… ¿tú no piensas que debo matar a Yagami? —volvió a hablar Kyo, formulando la pregunta despacio, aunque el desafío estaba presente en su voz.

K' soltó un resoplido.

—Después de todo lo que he visto, si quieres tener a un Yagami como amigo no me importa —aseguró—. Siempre y cuando no esté poseído por un dios u otro tipo de instinto asesino que lo haga un peligro para el clan.

—Casi has sonado como un Kusanagi —murmuró Kyo por lo bajo, pero secretamente agradecido por las palabras de K'.

—No soy un Kusanagi, por eso Yagami…, perdón, _Orochi_ , no pudo conmigo —se jactó K'.

—¿Qué?

K' sonrió.

—No te lo dije para que no tomaras un avión de vuelta a South Town, pero me crucé con Yagami hace unos días, en pleno centro de la ciudad —confesó K'—. Orochi intentó quemarme con mi propio fuego. —K' miró su guante rojo—. El muy ingenuo.

—¿Pelearon? —preguntó Kyo, a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia. No habían peleado, porque K' no tenía ninguna herida, estaba ileso.

—Yagami me dio la espalda y ordenó que me largara, eso fue todo —dijo K', y luego se puso de pie, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón—. En cuanto a las fotos que juré ante tus parientes no haber tomado… —el joven encendió la pantalla y tras unos segundos se la mostró a Kyo. El castaño vio con sorpresa algunas instantáneas del pelirrojo, tomadas en medio de la calle. Eran fotos apresuradas y mayormente borrosas, pero su rostro era reconocible—. Soluciona este problema, Kyo —dijo K', apartando el celular.

—No voy a matar a Yagami.

—No te estoy diciendo que lo mates, sólo que encuentres una solución —interrumpió K' con brusquedad, volviendo a su silla, dejando que Kyo evaluara sus opciones por largo rato.

* * *

Por medio de K', Kyo confirmó que Saisyu no volvería a visitarlo en el hospital. Ningún otro Kusanagi se atrevió a aparecerse, por temor a enemistarse con los otros miembros del clan, como si la simpatía de Kyo por los Yagami pudiera ser contagiosa. Dos días después de la discusión con su padre, Shizuka anunció que volvería a Osaka. Ya había hecho todo lo posible por consolar a la madre de los Kusanagi muertos en Tokio, y era hora de volver a casa. Lo visitaría esa noche, y llevaría a Yuki con ella. Kyo agradeció que a sus padres les hubiese parecido prudente no permitir que Yuki, ni ninguna de sus amistades, lo fueran a ver sin autorización.

—Dame tu teléfono —ordenó Kyo a K', que había llegado hacía unos minutos y ya estaba instalado en la silla junto a la cabecera de la cama viéndose aburrido—. Necesito enviar un mensaje.

K' obedeció de mala gana y entregó el aparato.

—Si estás planeando borrar las fotos de Yagami, tengo una copia —advirtió.

—¿Piensas chantajearme con esas fotos? —preguntó Kyo, ofendido.

—Una amistad prohibida con un Yagami es sumamente explotable, ¿no lo crees? —se burló K', ganándose que Kyo lo mirara con odio. Sin embargo, Kyo se olvidó pronto de él y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, mirando fijamente la pequeña pantalla—. ¿Le estás enviando un mensaje a Yagami desde _mi celular_? —adivinó K', siendo su turno de ofenderse.

—Eres mi cómplice. Si caemos, caeremos juntos —dijo Kyo, riendo abiertamente al ver que K' parecía a punto de golpearlo. Alzó las manos en son de paz y luego devolvió el teléfono—. Estoy siguiendo tu consejo. Si quiero solucionar este embrollo, debo hablar con Yagami. Será mejor aprovechar que nadie vendrá a visitar hasta la noche. Procura no provocar a Yagami, ¿quieres?

K' no respondió, distraído revisando los mensajes enviados desde su teléfono.

—Sabes que puedo recuperar el número de Yagami aunque hayas borrado el mensaje, ¿verdad? —preguntó luego.

—¿Para qué? ¿Vas a llamarlo?

K' entrecerró los ojos.

—No hiciste nada con sus fotografías —le recordó Kyo—. No creo que vayas a hacer nada con su número. Además, dijiste que estás de mi lado.

El joven de cabellos grises negó para sí, porque ponerse del lado de Kyo no había sido su intención. Había querido mostrarse indiferente ante lo que Kyo quisiera hacer con Yagami, pero el castaño se lo había tomado como que tenía un aliado, que lo apoyaba en su decisión de no matar por tradición.

Sin embargo, como Kyo se veía animado por ya no estar completamente solo en contra de su clan, K' guardó silencio.

—¿Has mantenido contacto con Yagami todo este tiempo? —preguntó K' tras unos segundos.

Kyo no contestó de inmediato y K' suspiró con fuerza, tomándose eso como un sí.

* * *

Kyo oyó que unos pasos familiares en el pasillo precedían a la llegada de Iori. K' se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta al notar que alguien se acercaba. El castaño sonrió, sabiendo que, de haberlo querido, Iori no habría hecho sonido alguno; estaba anunciando su presencia, evitando una aparición súbita que podría ser tomada como un acto de hostilidad, porque Kyo le había advertido en su mensaje que K' estaba apostado como vigía en la habitación.

—Esto no es una buena idea —gruñó K' junto a la puerta, sin poder evitar la tensión que le provocaba saber que había un Yagami aproximándose. Un Yagami que venía por Kyo y que recientemente había estado matando a miembros de su familia.

—Es necesario —dijo Kyo desde la cama, perfectamente tranquilo—. Puedes dejarnos a solas, no pasará nada.

K' apretó los dientes. Era muy difícil hacer a un lado tantos años en que los Kusanagi le habían repetido que los Yagami eran el enemigo. Su instinto le decía que Kyo estaba en peligro, a pesar de saber que ésta era la segunda vez que Iori acudía ante una llamada de su primo.

Aún no olvidaba su corto enfrentamiento con Yagami en el estacionamiento del motel. El pelirrojo había estado herido, pero no había dudado en atacarlo. K' siseó una maldición, intentando no centrarse en la violencia del encuentro, sino en cómo Yagami se había calmado de inmediato al ver que Kyo iba con él.

No habría violencia si no había una provocación, se dijo. Yagami no estaba interesado en él. Lo había demostrado cuando se encontraron por accidente en South Town, cuando Kyo ya se había ido.

—Espero no arrepentirme de esto —gruñó K', abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con el pelirrojo.

Bastó que sus miradas se cruzaran para que K' comprendiera un par de cosas que no habían estado demasiado claras. Sí, Yagami acudía ante una llamada de Kyo, pero eso no implicaba la más mínima obediencia de parte del pelirrojo. En otra persona, K' quizá habría esperado ver cierto grado de mansedumbre, o hasta sumisión ante los deseos de Kyo, pero no encontró rastros de eso en Yagami. Sus ojos escarlata contenían la misma expresión amenazante que había visto en South Town. De no haber sido porque Kyo le había asegurado que Yagami no era un enemigo, K' habría pensado que estaba dispuesto a atacarlos.

Yendo contra su instinto, terminó de abrir la puerta y se hizo a un lado, sin dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo. Éste ya no lo miraba. Su atención estaba puesta en Kyo.

—Tch. —K' se obligó a dar un paso fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, sin acabar de creer que estuviera haciendo eso, dejando a Kyo con Yagami, por su propia voluntad.

No se alejó demasiado. Se quedó cerca de la habitación, su espalda apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y el oído atento por si tenía que intervenir.

* * *

Kyo se quedó quieto mientras Yagami lo examinaba con la mirada, a cierta distancia de la cama. Le sonrió pesaroso, sintiéndose ridículo de estar con una bata de enfermo y el suero conectado a su vena. Se había sentado muy erguido en medio de la cama para dar una apariencia menos patética, pero era imposible no sentirse expuesto y vulnerable estando en un hospital.

A diferencia de él, Iori actuaba con normalidad, como si ya se hubiese habituado a estar en Japón y fuera una actividad cotidiana visitar a un conocido en el hospital.

Kyo no pasó por alto que Iori había conseguido ropas nuevas, y que el hecho de tener a todo el clan Kusanagi tras su cabeza no había sido motivo suficiente para que eligiera un atuendo discreto. La larga camisa blanca, los pantalones rojos, la chaquetilla negra que acentuaba sus hombros anchos… No. Al contrario, parecía que Iori buscaba llamar la atención. Y no sólo de posibles Kusanagi.

Alzó la mirada cuando Iori se acercó unos pasos. Se alegró de que el semblante del pelirrojo hubiera mejorado en aquellos días que llevaban sin verse. Luego le pareció injusto que Iori, pese a haber estado poseído, tuviera mejor aspecto que él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —habló Iori, y Kyo frunció el ceño porque la pregunta no reflejaba preocupación sino fastidio.

—A la perfección. Estoy listo para irme de aquí —aseguró el castaño. Iori negó, porque eso no iba a ocurrir hasta que un médico diera el alta, y Kyo bufó con molestia—. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Tienes algo urgente que hacer? —preguntó Iori con sorna.

—¿No te has enterado? Hay un Yagami en la ciudad —dijo Kyo, un brillo burlón en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que su respuesta parecía hacerle gracia a Yagami.

—Hay tiempo —comentó Iori, su voz baja, siguiéndole el juego.

Kyo rió y negó.

—No quiero que desaparezcas mientras me tienen atrapado.

—Estoy aquí.

Yagami se había acercado más y ahora se encontraban frente a frente. La cama era alta y Kyo no tuvo que alzar demasiado la mirada para enfrentar la del pelirrojo. El rostro de Iori estaba serio, pero sereno y libre de inquietud, y Kyo sintió algo agradable en su interior al observarlo. Tal como decía, Iori estaba ahí, por él.

El suave roce en su mejilla era algo que Kyo ya había aprendido a esperar; entregarse a la caricia era su manera de corresponderla. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Los dedos de Iori eran suaves cuando no estaban desgarrando su piel.

—Te prometí que no tendrías que volver a buscarme —le reprochó Iori quedamente.

Kyo no abrió los ojos, rememorando la conversación que habían tenido días atrás. Él había estado bromeando, en parte, al asegurar que era capaz de buscar a Iori a través de los continentes. No se había percatado de que la respuesta de Iori había sido una promesa que el pelirrojo pensaba cumplir.

Sintió un escalofrío al notar que uno de los dedos de Iori reseguía sus labios con lentitud.

—Por días no supe dónde estabas —arguyó Kyo, abriendo los ojos y mirando al pelirrojo, refiriéndose a las numerosas ocasiones en que, durante sus llamadas telefónicas, le preguntó a Iori por su paradero y no recibió respuesta.

—Estaba _ahí_ —dijo Iori simplemente.

—Ahí, aquí... —repitió Kyo como un eco—. Cumples tu palabra de una forma muy curiosa, Yagam...

Su frase acabó siendo un apagado sonido de protesta en el fondo de su garganta cuando Iori lo interrumpió con un beso, haciendo que su mente se quedara en blanco.

—Maldito... —alcanzó a decir Kyo, sintiendo el roce de los labios de Yagami contra los suyos, una corta sonrisa de parte del pelirrojo, antes de que el beso se ahondara, hambriento y posesivo. Kyo puso sus manos contra el pecho de Iori, cerrando sus dedos en la tela de sus ropas, ignorando el pinchazo de la aguja en el dorso de su mano. Quería empujar a Yagami hacia atrás para no permitir que lo atrapara contra el respaldo alzado de la cama, y al mismo tiempo quería atraerlo contra sí, para que no volviera a alejarse, para compensar por aquellos días y noches que no habían podido tener, satisfacer el deseo postergado.

Se separaron cuando Kyo comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el resuello. Rió al ver que Iori no estaba mejor.

—¿Ansioso, Yagami? —preguntó insinuante, intentando ignorar las punzadas que su ritmo cardiaco acelerado causaba en su herida, y también la agradable tensión que comenzaba a percibir un poco más allá.

—Recupérate y averígualo —respondió Iori sin inmutarse. Kyo no pudo decidir si eso era una provocación o una invitación.

—Ya estoy bien —aseguró una vez más con firmeza, mirando a Iori a los ojos, estremeciéndose al preguntarse si Iori sería capaz de ir más allá de un beso, sin importarle que estuvieran en un cuarto de hospital. Cuando Iori extendió una mano como para apartar las sábanas que cubrían su entrepierna, Kyo tartamudeó una protesta no muy elocuente, que hizo que Iori riera burlón, para acabar rozando el vendaje de su herida, haciendo una muy ligera presión que fue suficiente para que Kyo sintiera dolor y soltara un quejido.

—Estás mejor —concedió el pelirrojo—, pero, para cuando acabe contigo, terminarías en el hospital otra vez —aseguró, permitiéndose rozar la mejilla del joven con dos dedos antes de apartarse despacio—. Tu piel está caliente —comentó satisfecho al ver que las mejillas de Kyo habían adquirido un poco más de color tras oír sus palabras.

—Rezagos de la fiebre —replicó Kyo de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño, fastidiado por no poder evitar ese tipo de reacciones, odiando que Yagami tuviera la ventaja y el control de la situación.

Iori notó su enfado y aquello sólo le hizo reír un poco más.

—Eres mal perdedor, Kusanagi —comentó, pero sin esperar respuesta, yendo hacia la ventana de la habitación y mirando hacia el exterior a través de las persianas. Mientras esperaba que Kyo se calmara, admiró el silencioso movimiento de la ciudad, tan distinta de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en South Town.

Por años se había empeñado en creer que Japón no le interesaba, pero parte de esa convicción se había venido abajo en los últimos días. Mientras se dirigían al hospital en el auto de Chizuru, y Kyo dormitaba apoyado en su regazo, él había mirado las carreteras y los extensos campos verdes que rodeaban a la ciudad, y luego sus pulcras avenidas y calles estrechas. Se había preguntado qué lugares frecuentaba Kyo, qué bar era su favorito, a dónde iba en sus ratos libres. Esa ciudad era el mundo del cual Kyo había salido para ir a buscarlo; era un lugar que le permitiría conocer al joven más a fondo.

Un breve destello en el cristal de la ventana llamó su atención. Creyó que se trataba de un reflejo del exterior, pero pronto el brillo tomó la forma de una pequeña llama de fuego escarlata, flotando en medio de la nada a la altura de sus ojos con aire casi juguetón.

Se volvió hacia la cama.

—No me ignores —exigió Kyo, su ceño estaba fruncido, pero la molestia había pasado.

Iori fue hacia él, mirando todo el tiempo el brillo antinatural que iluminaba sus ojos cuando invocaba a su fuego. Notó que Kyo sonreía complacido.

—En verdad te gusta, ¿eh? —preguntó el Kusanagi. Iori no preguntó a qué se refería, obligándolo a continuar—. El color dorado en mis ojos —especificó—. Te he visto mirándolo antes. Y ahora estoy convencido: te gusta.

Mientras observaba la sonrisa engreída del castaño, Iori pensó en todas las maneras en que podría haber respondido a eso. Las opciones iban desde una simple negativa, hasta una amenaza de arrancarle los ojos. Pero, al final, decidió que la verdad era inofensiva. El único daño que haría sería alimentar la vanidad del Kusanagi.

—Es fuego —dijo simplemente, su voz indiferente acompañada con un leve encogimiento de hombros, permitiendo que Kyo se tomara eso como mejor le pareciera—. ¿Qué estás tramando? —gruñó en seguida, al ver que una expresión traviesa que no auguraba nada bueno cruzaba el rostro de Kyo.

—Nada —contestó Kyo con una honestidad demasiado exagerada para ser cierta—. Quiero probar algo. Te enterarás cuando salga de aquí —dijo.

Iori no le dio la satisfacción de seguir su juego. Kyo suspiró.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el momento de sosiego y el tiempo para bromear llegaron a su fin. Kyo bajó la mirada hacia las sábanas. Buscó la mejor manera de abordar el tema por el que había llamado a Iori.

—Sólo dilo —sugirió el pelirrojo después de verlo vacilar. Al parecer Iori volvía a ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

—Debo matarte —murmuró Kyo, y no pudo evitar reír con amargura ante lo ridícula que sonó aquella frase—. Por aliarte con Orochi, y por haber derramado sangre Kusanagi.

—Debías matarme antes, esto no cambia nada.

Kyo miró de soslayo a Iori, una sonrisa débil asomando a sus labios porque el pelirrojo lo hacía sonar muy simple.

—Planean expulsarme del clan —explicó—. Y a mis padres —tuvo que agregar—. Y aun así, no quiero darles el gusto. Matarte sólo porque eres un Yagami... —Kyo no terminó la frase, su mirada oscureciéndose con molestia—. No pueden seguir pensando así después de tantos años, ni esperar que yo esté de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Prefieres darles el gusto de expulsarte? —preguntó Iori con sorna, ganándose una mirada de desagrado del Kusanagi—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer si te echan?

Kyo murmuró un «no lo sé» que no sorprendió a Iori, porque el pelirrojo sabía bien que Kyo no era muy hábil pensando a largo plazo.

—¿Qué planeabas? —inquirió Iori, cada vez con mayor desaprobación, pero sin llegar a sonar molesto, porque sabía que Kyo estaba dispuesto a desafiar las tradiciones de su familia por él—. ¿Dejar a los tuyos? ¿Mudarte a South Town? —ofreció burlón, dejando implícito un desdeñoso «¿conmigo?» que hizo que Kyo negara con firmeza, incapaz de enfrentar su mirada.

—No lo sé. Sólo no matarte —murmuró el castaño.

Fue el turno de Iori de suspirar.

—No hagas sacrificios que nadie te está pidiendo, Kyo —dijo con seriedad.

Kyo se volvió hacia él.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó el castaño bruscamente, pero conteniendo su molestia al ver la expresión calmada de Iori, su mirada decidida.

—Mátame —ofreció Iori.

Kyo sintió una opresión desagradable en su pecho al oír a Iori decir eso, que duró sólo medio segundo porque de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Iori no podía estar hablando en serio. Lo conocía. Alguien que había resistido durante tantos días a sucumbir ante Orochi jamás habría hecho tal sugerencia.

Miró a Iori con desconfianza, intentando discernir exactamente qué estaba diciendo el pelirrojo.

Iori negó para sí cuando el momento se alargó demasiado y Kyo no dio muestras de estar entendiendo.

—Vaya heredero resultaste ser —comentó Iori casi con desinterés, posando su mano entre los cabellos de Kyo, deslizando sus dedos entre los suaves mechones castaños, para completa confusión del joven, quien sospechaba que Iori iba a decir algo desagradable, porque esa caricia estaba siendo demasiado gentil—. Si Orochi hubiese esperado a que asumieras el liderazgo, no habría tenido que hacer nada salvo ver cómo los Kusanagi se autodestruían bajo tu mando —concluyó Iori.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy apto para liderar a mi clan? —soltó Kyo, ofendido.

—Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo —asintió Iori, y Kyo se sintió más confuso aún, porque la caricia que acompañó a esas palabras siguió siendo agradable—. No sabes planear a largo plazo. No ves una estrategia aunque te la pongan delante.

—Yagami —gruñó Kyo en advertencia.

—Dirigir a una familia en base a tus decisiones impulsivas sacudirá a los Kusanagi hasta sus cimientos —continuó Iori, ignorándolo, hasta viéndose divertido con la idea, disfrutando de la molestia de Kyo y de que el joven aún no entendiera a qué quería llegar—. Y nadie podrá hacer nada, porque eso implicaría levantarse contra el líder de la familia. Tendrán que acatar tus absurdas órdenes.

—¿No oíste la parte donde dije que planean expulsarme?

—Por eso debes matarme, Kyo —concluyó Iori tranquilamente—. Y cuando hayas asumido el poder, declara una tregua con mi familia si eso te hace feliz; no les quedará más remedio que escucharte y obedecer.

Kyo no supo si Iori hablaba en serio o se burlaba descaradamente de él.

—No pienso matarte —fue todo lo que dijo, porque eso era lo único que sabía con claridad absoluta.

Iori dejó las burlas de lado y se permitió disfrutar de la sinceridad que percibía en la voz del joven. No sabía en qué momento Kyo había decidido darle su lealtad, pero verlo llegar hasta ese punto, oponiéndose a su familia y arriesgándose no sólo a ser destituido, sino ser expulsado del clan, lo hacía sentir un oscuro y placentero deseo de mostrarle a Kyo que él no se merecía tal devoción. Kyo no podía tener la seguridad de que él no se volvería en su contra en el futuro. No pensaba hacerlo, porque traicionar a otros no iba con él, pero Kyo no sabía eso. La entrega del castaño nacía de su impulsividad. Iori estaba seguro de que Kyo no se había detenido a reflexionar sobre sus acciones. No, Iori no pensaba traicionarlo, pero tal vez algún día le anunciaría a Kyo que iba a lastimarlo y lo haría. ¿Qué pensaría Kyo entonces? ¿Qué haría cuando su lealtad se tornara en amargura?, ¿cuando viera que había cometido un error?

—Estúpido Kusanagi… —se encontró murmurando, y con la mano con que había estado acariciándole el cabello acunó la mejilla del joven, haciendo que alzara el rostro hacia él, viendo sus ojos castaños intensos, resueltos—. No estás escuchando.

—Tú no estás hablando claro —murmuró Kyo, resentido.

—Dile a tu familia que cumpliste tu deber, que estoy muerto —indicó Iori, haciéndosele curioso que Kyo se viera incluso más ofendido con esa idea—. No me importa que me «mates». No tienes por qué buscarte problemas innecesarios.

—Yagami… —intentó protestar Kyo.

—Les has mentido antes, repetidas veces.

—Llámalo una cuestión de orgullo, pero mentir sobre tu muerte no se siente _correcto_ —repuso Kyo.

—¿Tu orgullo o el mío? —preguntó Iori con una sonrisa burlona—.Que un grupo de Kusanagi me crean muerto me trae sin cuidado. —Iori acalló las protestas de Kyo rozándole los labios con un dedo—. Tú eres el único que me importa —le recordó—. Nadie más.


	29. Ante el pasado

Shizuka estaba de pie en el final del pasillo, charlando animadamente con la novia de Kyo. En sus manos traían bolsas con algo de ropa, un muy necesario teléfono nuevo, y tarjetas de «mejórate pronto» que Yuki había reunido entre las amistades del joven. Ambas mujeres sonreían en complicidad, queriendo ver la cara que pondría Kyo ante su visita. Sí, tal vez aparecerse algunas horas antes de lo prometido no era una _gran_ sorpresa, pero después de tantos días aislado en ese cuarto de hospital, y en medio de la desgracia que había tenido lugar en la familia, de seguro a Kyo le daría gusto verlas.

K' supo que estaba en sus manos evitar un desastre.

—Mierda —gruñó, porque Yagami decidió que ése era el mejor momento para salir de la habitación de Kyo.

Abrumado, y preguntándose por qué diablos tenía que aguantar este tipo de cosas en nombre de su primo, K' evaluó con rapidez la opción de empujar al pelirrojo a través de la puerta más cercana. La descartó pronto, porque no necesitaba conocer a fondo a Yagami para saber que no le gustaría ser encerrado en un depósito de implementos de limpieza.

—Maldita sea —volvió a gruñir, porque, en lo que le tomó pensar eso, Yagami había pasado por delante de él, como si él no existiera, y se alejaba por el pasillo. No parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de las mujeres, y caminaba en línea recta hacia ellas mientras, distraído, buscaba algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Una frase de Shizuka se interrumpió con brusquedad cuando la mujer notó al alto pelirrojo. Hubo un momento de duda (pelirrojos había muchos, y un Yagami no iba a estar paseándose tan campante por el hospital, con ese rostro tan calmado y sin pregonar su odio a los Kusanagi a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo, ¿verdad?), y luego la prudencia pudo más, y la mujer empujó a Yuki hacia un lado para darle paso al joven, quedando interpuesta entre ellos.

—¿Shizuka-san? —pregutó Yuki, sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Aquel comportamiento extraño hizo que ambas se ganaran una mirada distante de parte del pelirrojo, pero, unos segundos después, éste había seguido su camino y esperaba el elevador, más interesado en llevarse un cigarrillo a los labios, ignorando el letrero de «prohibido fumar» que estaba delante de él.

K' se les acercó, una retahíla de maldiciones dirigidas a su primo aún resonando en su cabeza.

—Shizuka-san, por aquí —llamó, indicándoles cuál era la habitación de Kyo y buscando alejarlas lo más pronto posible del pelirrojo. K' notó que Yagami lo miraba de soslayo al oírlo dirigirse a las mujeres.

—Kei —dijo Shizuka, tras dar un paso y detenerse—. KEI —dijo con más firmeza para que K' dejara de intentar hacerla avanzar. K' contuvo un bufido, odiando a Kyo con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Ése es el Yagami del que tanto he oído hablar? —preguntó la mujer con un tono tan severo, que sus palabras sonaron más a una afirmación que a una pregunta. ¿Por qué hablaba con tal seguridad? K' no lo sabía. Instinto materno, tal vez.

K' la observó, luego desvió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien en ese momento desaparecía a través de las puertas del ascensor. Volvió a mirar a Shizuka, odiando a Kyo, a Yagami, y a toda esa situación.

—Salvo por el cabello rojo, ese hombre no se parece en lo más mínimo al Yagami que conocí en South Town —declaró con firmeza, la respuesta saliendo fácil, entretejida en una honesta media verdad.

—Estaba guapo —comentó Yuki—. Pero no más que Kyo —sonrió luego, perdida en su mundo—. Me adelantaré, si le parece bien, Shizuka-san.

La mujer hizo un gesto permisivo y Yuki fue con pasos rápidos a la habitación que K' le señaló. La puerta se cerró tras ella y luego se oyó su risa alborotada y una que otra expresión de disgusto de parte de Kyo a la que siguieron más risitas.

K' enfrentó la mirada escrutadora de Shizuka lo mejor que pudo. Si algo iba a poder leer esa mujer en su rostro, era que, en situaciones como ésa, detestaba a Kyo con todo su ser.

—Lo lamento, Kei. Este asunto me tiene algo paranoica —dijo Shizuka después de tensos segundos, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, Yagami no se acercará a Kyo sin mi consentimiento —dijo K', esperando haber sonado tranquilizador. Creyó haberlo conseguido, porque Shizuka le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

—Gracias por todo lo que haces por Kyo —dijo la mujer, y K' sintió un leve recelo, porque esa simple frase parecía querer competir en ambigüedad con sus propias medias verdades.

* * *

Chizuru despertó por la mañana y dio inicio a la que se había convertido en su rutina. Antes de hacer nada, y desoyendo las protestas de Sugawa que le pedía que al menos tomara desayuno, se echó un abrigo sobre los hombros y se dirigió a la parte antigua del templo a verificar que el sello estuviera intacto.

Desde que habían atrapado a Orochi, no había dejado de tener sueños intranquilos donde el dios conseguía escapar y causaba caos en las ciudades más cercanas. Los primeros días, la convicción de que Orochi estaba libre la había hecho correr hacia el templo, pero en cada ocasión, las inscripciones sobre la madera habían estado intactas, inamovibles. Aun así, cada mañana las repasaba con una mezcla de incienso y sangre sólo para estar segura.

El resto del día, luego de cumplir sus deberes de sacerdotisa, se lo pasaba admirando el espejo de su familia. Había conseguido limpiar los rastros de la energía de Orochi, y su superficie volvía a ofrecer un reflejo perfecto del mundo. Tener acceso a su poder fue un poco más difícil, pero con dedicación lo había logrado, y sabía que su técnica no haría más que mejorar conforme avanzara el tiempo.

Si se concentraba, el espejo le mostraba cortas escenas de la vida de su familia, de un tiempo en que ella aún no había nacido. Las imágenes estaban envueltas en brumas, y el conocimiento que le dejaban era más una sensación que un recuerdo, pero era suficiente.

Si bien indagar en el futuro aún le estaba vedado, no tenía prisa. El pasado estaba a su alcance. Y el presente también. Saberlo la había hecho comprender el poder que residía en aquella reliquia. A modo de prueba, y porque eran los dos adultos más interesantes que había conocido en su corta vida, había intentado hacer que el espejo le mostrara a Kusanagi y a Yagami.

Encontrar al castaño fue fácil en extremo. Su reliquia era como un brillo intenso en medio de existencias que palidecían a su lado. La superficie del espejo se arremolinó vaporosa, mostrándole figuras que apreciaban a Kyo. Personas queridas. Una joven que le echaba los brazos al cuello.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Chizuru negó para sí y la imagen desapareció. Se enfocó en el pelirrojo entonces, y tardó un poco en dar con él. Vio una calle en la ciudad, y él caminando. Parecía tener un propósito. Hablaba por su celular en inglés. Chizuru sintió cierta impaciencia proveniente del joven, cierta culpabilidad.

La opacidad volvió a cubrir el espejo cuando Chizuru, cansada, perdió su concentración. Sin embargo, sonrió, satisfecha, porque el espejo había vuelto a su familia, y ella tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer a fondo su poder.

Lo guardó con reverencia en una pequeña caja de ébano, cubriéndolo con cuidado, dejando su superficie a oscuras bajo un trozo de seda negra.

Había una segunda caja ante ella, de madera laqueada negra y oscuras vetas rojas. Chizuru respiró profundamente antes de acercarla hacia sí y examinar su contenido. La _magatama_ de los Yagami yacía en su interior, su color verde pálido contrastando contra la tela blanca que cubría el fondo. Había hecho todo lo posible por purificarla, pero las venas negras que se ramificaban en su superficie no desaparecían. Eran vestigios de una potestad demasiado antigua.

Chizuru recordó que Yagami le había ordenado que hiciera lo que pudiera, nada más. Suponía que el pelirrojo regresaría por la reliquia cuando lo considerara adecuado.

* * *

Kyo se había aprendido el nombre de todas las enfermeras y agregado algunas sutiles sugerencias de flirteo en un intento fútil de conseguir que lo dejaran abandonar más pronto el hospital. Cuando se dio cuenta del error en su plan (las enfermeras parecían muy contentas de tenerlo _ahí_ ) ya era muy tarde, y una semana entera había transcurrido.

El día que lo dieron de alta, sólo su madre y uno de los choferes de la familia esperaban por él en el recibidor del hospital. Kyo agradeció la conversación sobre trivialidades que le ofreció Shizuka, quien cuidadosamente evitó tocar el tema de Yagami.

Al llegar a casa, sólo estuvo ahí el tiempo suficiente para meter algunas mudas de ropa y sus medicinas en un bolso. A los pocos minutos iba de salida con pasos decididos y, cuando su padre lo interrogó sobre lo que pensaba hacer, Kyo siguió la recomendación de Iori y le dijo exactamente lo que Saisyu quería escuchar. Dejó que una leve contrición se filtrara en su voz para darle mayor credibilidad a sus palabras, y su actuación debió ser bastante convincente, porque su padre no le preguntó el porqué del súbito cambio de actitud. Sólo mostró una cautelosa expresión de alivio en su rostro cansado que hizo que Kyo sintiera cargo de consciencia por mentir así. Sin embargo, el joven se limitó a endurecer sus emociones. No iba a permitir que, además de no dejarle otra opción, su familia también lo llevara a sentir culpabilidad por sus actos.

—Volveré cuando todo haya terminado —anunció Kyo. Para su sorpresa, Saisyu tampoco cuestionó esa decisión. No puso en duda sus intenciones, ni sugirió que tal vez Kyo planeaba encontrarse con Yagami con un propósito distinto de matarlo. Su padre realmente quería creer en sus palabras.

Kyo hasta alcanzó a ver que Saisyu estaba preocupado por él, porque acababa de haber sido dado de alta, su herida no había sanado por completo aún, y estaba yendo en busca de Yagami.

Al final, todo lo que salió de labios de su padre fue un:

—Sabía que recapacitarías.

Saisyu no mencionó la posible expulsión que él y Shizuka tendrían que enfrentar si Kyo desobedecía, y aquello sólo hizo que Kyo se sintiera peor.

—Y, Kyo…

Kyo esperó, sabiendo que las cosas no podían ser tan simples.

—La familia requerirá algún tipo de prueba, cuando hayas acabado con él.

El castaño se mordió los labios para no preguntar si acaso querían la cabeza de Yagami en una bandeja, para no arriesgarse a que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo, sabiendo que algo se le ocurriría, cuando pudiera pensar con calma.

—Bien —repitió Saisyu como un eco.

* * *

Su moto seguía en el templo (sospechaba que Chizuru le cobraría por haberla dejado aparcada ahí), por lo que Kyo sólo echó a andar, sin prisa, disfrutando de la libertad y el aire fresco.

Aún tenía un vendaje alrededor de la cintura, pero el dolor era ínfimo. No había estado exagerando al decir que se sentía bien a los tres días de estar hospitalizado.

Siguió andando, descendiendo por los senderos ondulantes que lo llevarían a la carretera. Se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo antes de llamar a Iori para decirle dónde lo esperaría.

Se sentó en la segunda estación de bus que encontró, un poco alejada de las calles por las que podría pasar alguno de los choferes que trabajaban para su padre. Mató el rato mirando mensajes en su nuevo celular y disculpándose con Benimaru por no haberle avisado que estaba de vuelta en Japón e ingresado en un hospital (aunque un simple « _warui_ » no podía ser considerado una disculpa propiamente dicha, pero en fin, su amigo entendería).

Oyó el ronroneo de un auto varios segundos antes de que éste se hiciera visible. El color gris oscuro del vehículo que apareció en la carretera le trajo recuerdos del GT-R que Iori conducía en South Town. Coincidía en que el modelo también era un coupé, pero las curvas de la carrocería eran completamente distintas. El logo de aros plateados en la parrilla delantera lo hicieron pensar que se había equivocado. No podía tratarse de Iori.

No se movió de donde estaba hasta que el auto se detuvo. La puerta del lado del pasajero se abrió y Kyo se encontró con la mirada de Yagami.

—No escatimas en gastos, ¿eh? —saludó Kyo con una sonrisa tensa, pensando en los millones de yenes que costaba ese modelo de auto en particular.

—Veo que prefieres esperar el bus. —La puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

Kyo medio saltó para evitar que se cerrara del todo y se maldijo al sentir una punzada en la herida, que disimuló bastante bien deslizándose en el asiento con un movimiento fluido. Mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad y la rapidez de la aceleración lo pegaba contra el respaldo del asiento, admiró el panel frontal, su avanzada pantalla, la infinidad de perillas y botones y la estilizada amalgama de plateados, negros y rojos que ofrecía. Se rascó la cabeza, confuso. Iori lo miró de reojo.

—¿Qué diablos tienen en común un GT-R y un R8? —preguntó Kyo finalmente, sin entender qué criterio había usado Iori para elegir ese vehículo.

—Hasta tú puedes responder esa pregunta, no es tan difícil —dijo Iori, y su tono conversacional hizo que Kyo tuviera la impresión de que el pelirrojo se encontraba a gusto con él ahí, sin mayor preocupación que no comprender cómo elegía sus autos.

El castaño descartó las respuestas obvias, como el número de ruedas o el número de puertas, pero más allá de eso, ni siquiera el precio estaba en el mismo rango.

—Te gustan las cosas importadas —concluyó al final, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo convencido.

Iori no lo negó. Kyo sonrió al haber acertado al primer intento.

—¿Adónde iremos en tu juguete nuevo? —preguntó—. Debo volver al templo Kagura, mi moto está ahí.

—Dejaremos el templo para el final —indicó Iori. Kyo lo observó, extrañado, pero no hizo preguntas al respecto, porque tenía la sensación de que la respuesta no le iba a agradar y no quería arruinar ese momento tranquilo—. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

—¿Sabes de un buen lugar donde podría matarte? —preguntó Kyo medio en broma.

—Sé de uno o dos —asintió Iori, acelerando un poco.

Kyo quiso mencionar que no iba a ser nada práctico si una cámara los registraba yendo por encima del límite de velocidad, pero como la carretera estaba vacía, y ese modelo estaba hecho para correr, se ahorró el comentario.

—¿Eso es lo que hacías mientras me tenían atrapado en el hospital? ¿Familiarizándote con la ciudad?

—Algo así.

—¿Te importaría elaborar un poco más?

Kyo estuvo seguro de que Iori contestaría con silencio. Se sorprendió (¿por qué _aún_ se sorprendía?) cuando Iori respondió.

—Obtener documentos, contactar al abogado de mi familia, alquilar un departamento. Averiguar sobre las propiedades que aún están a mi nombre. Eso es lo que hacía.

—¿Piensas…? —comenzó a preguntar Kyo, pero se interrumpió de forma más bien abrupta al notar lo esperanzada que había sonado su voz. Había saltado a la conclusión de que Iori estaba considerando volver a Japón, pero aquello no habría tenía mucho sentido. Su vida no estaba ahí.

Iori lo observó unos segundos antes de volver su atención a la carretera.

—Pienso venderlo todo —dijo.

—Ya veo. —Kyo se estiró en el amplio espacio que tenía a su disposición, relajándose teatralmente para ocultar su decepción. Miró por la ventanilla cómo los campos de sembríos pasaban raudos. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquella sensación de calma en presencia de Yagami. Quería que ese momento durara tanto como fuera posible, porque Iori no necesitaba decirle que al acabar de poner sus asuntos personales en orden, se marcharía—. Invertir en una segunda residencia podría resultarte rentable. No aquí, tal vez, pero el metro cuadrado en Tokio está por los cielos —comentó, ganándose una mirada algo escéptica de parte de Iori, quien obviamente no lo veía capaz de mantener una conversación sobre bienes raíces.

—Deja la farsa, Kusanagi. Si quieres que me quede basta con decirlo.

Kyo estuvo a un paso de negarlo todo y asegurarle a Iori que no era eso lo que estaba sugiriendo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Rió un poco secamente y luego miró el paisaje por la ventana, sin querer encontrarse con los ojos del pelirrojo. No le gustaba que Yagami pudiera leerlo con tal facilidad.

—Pero no vas a quedarte —masculló Kyo, sin apartar sus ojos de la ventana.

—No.

Kyo se volvió, con lentitud y cautela, sin estar seguro de si Iori se burlaba de él. ¿Iori quería oírlo pedirle que se quedara en Japón, sólo para poder negarse?

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo observaba el camino, su rostro era tranquilo.

—Así como tú tampoco te habrías quedado en South Town —acotó Iori.

Buscando algo con qué distraerse para no tener que enfrentar esa verdad, Kyo se centró en el silencio que se hizo entre ellos. El ruido del motor era una vibración apagada en el interior del vehículo.

—Tal vez si lo hubieras pedido. —Kyo sintió las palabras escapando de sus labios, sin necesidad de pensarlas. Le pareció que las manos de Iori se cerraban con más fuerza en el volante.

—Tu vida está aquí.

Kyo se quedó perplejo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Yagami? Eso fue casi amable.

Iori guardó silencio.

Kyo miró hacia adelante y la carretera que se extendía ante ellos. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigían. Yagami no estaba usando el sistema de navegación del automóvil, pero parecía tener una ruta clara en mente. Kyo se dio cuenta de que no le importaba el destino. Sabía que el tiempo con Iori era contado, lo había sabido desde que el pelirrojo lo había alojado en su departamento. No había albergado falsas esperanzas, consciente de que esa relación, si podían llamarle así, iba a terminar, pero había esperado tener un poco más de tiempo. Días atrás, había pensado que deshacerse de Orochi les daría ese periodo de calma tan ansiado, pero no, aquí estaban, juntos por fin y hablando sobre una inminente separación.

Quiso provocar a Yagami diciéndole que con un océano de por medio iba a tener un poco difícil lo de matarlo, pero aquello habría estado fuera de lugar. Se habían ayudado y salvado mutuamente. Era muy pronto para volver a discutir ese tema.

Kyo sintió los dedos de Iori tocándole brevemente la mejilla y luego yendo a su barbilla, obligándolo a girar el rostro y mirarlo.

—En verdad no sabes pensar a largo plazo —comentó Iori, Kyo alcanzando a ver un brillo entre divertido y burlón en sus ojos antes de que Iori volviera a centrarse en el camino.

—No le encuentro el lado positivo a esta situación —gruñó Kyo—. No me gusta. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando tú?

—Posibilidad —respondió Iori, mirándolo de reojo, Kyo acallando una protesta, porque la voz de Iori había sonado como una invitación.

* * *

Después de algunos kilómetros de recorrido, Kyo supo a dónde lo llevaba Iori. La carretera secundaria casi en desuso era la misma que él había utilizado para llegar a la casa abandonada de los Yagami, tiempo atrás. Los años y la intemperie habían degradado el asfalto, y las señales instaladas por el ayuntamiento, advirtiendo que era peligroso usar esa ruta debido a su falta de mantenimiento, mostraban bordes desgastados y superficies oxidadas. El límite entre el camino y la tierra del bosque circundante se perdía bajo una capa de húmedas hojas muertas.

Kyo se volvió para mirar a Yagami, pero no dijo nada. Había notado un cambio varios minutos atrás; las respuestas de Iori habían dejado de ser tan frecuentes, sus burlas habían perdido algo de fuerza. Había acabado conduciendo en completo silencio. Ahora comprendía el porqué.

No había pensado que volvería a pisar ese lugar, mucho menos con Iori. Se preguntó qué pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo, por qué lo había llevado a hacer esa visita con él.

Evaluó no bajar del auto después de que Iori aparcara frente a un viejo portón de madera, enmarcado entre altas columnas y un arco resquebrajado. Era extraño, pero se sentía como un intruso en un momento que debía ser puramente personal.

Sin embargo, bastó un gesto de Iori para que Kyo entendiera que su presencia era parte de la visita.

Descendió del auto y respiró profundamente el aire fresco, disfrutando de los débiles rayos del sol.

Se encontraban en una calle estrecha en la que apenas cabía un vehículo yendo en una dirección. El coupé gris desentonaba con el camino empedrado y el alto muro blanco que rodeaba a la propiedad. Las plantas habían crecido libres, rompiendo con sus ramas los tejados de barro cocido, apoderándose lenta y silenciosamente de aquel lugar abandonado.

Kyo recordó su primera visita y cómo una mirada había sido suficiente para saber que no encontraría nada ahí.

Miró a Iori. Éste estaba de pie frente a la puerta doble de madera, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Aquel día, Iori vestía completamente de negro. Kyo se preguntó si había algún significado en su elección de colores.

No dijo nada cuando, después de unos minutos de sólo fumar, Iori se acercó a la puerta y rozó la vieja cerradura con sus dedos. No tenía la llave, y la puerta no cedió ante su fuerte empujón. Kyo sonrió, recordando que él había hecho algo parecido tiempo atrás, con el mismo resultado.

Se alejó algunos pasos para verificar si el lugar que él había utilizado para trepar el muro era aún viable. No le costó hallarlo. La pintura blanca aún mostraba algunos rastros de su incursión anterior, en que no había tenido particular cuidado en no dañar la propiedad ajena.

Empujó y rompió alguna ramas de la vegetación invasora, y comprobó que las grietas que había usado como apoyo seguían ahí.

Le cedió el paso a Iori cuando éste se acercó, y, sin intercambiar palabra, Iori se alzó ágilmente sobre el muro y desapareció del otro lado, sin más sonido que el de las ramas de los árboles al rozarlo, dejándolo a él cavilando sobre la mejor manera de seguirlo sin abrir ningún punto en su herida.

—Ah, al demonio —murmuró, tentando a la suerte, impulsándose y consiguiendo llegar a lo alto sin sentir ninguna punzada, y luego se dejó caer junto a Iori, sobre la alta hierba seca del jardín interior. Se encontró con las manos de Iori sujetándolo un momento, asegurándose de que no forzara la herida con ese aterrizaje brusco. Kyo lo miró con ligero fastidio, listo para decirle que no necesitaba ayuda, pero Iori ya lo había soltado y miraba el jardín, como si no hubiese sido consciente de su gesto amable.

Cuando Iori avanzó, Kyo lo siguió. A diferencia de él, que había vagado sin rumbo por los patios y jardines pisando la hierba sin reparos, Iori se dirigió hacia un angosto sendero de piedra medio oculto entre arbustos decrépitos y hojarasca. Había familiaridad en sus pasos. Estaba en casa.

Como testigo mudo de un acto que se revelaba despacio ante él, Kyo fue tras Iori, manteniéndose a cierta distancia. Aquietó su curiosidad y no habló, aunque le hubiera gustado saber qué veía el pelirrojo, qué pensaba.

Atrás quedó el jardín de la entrada, y el ala principal de la casa se alzó ante ellos, proyectando su sombra fría, algunas de sus puertas corredizas entreabiertas, dejando ver su interior a oscuras, los muebles cubiertos de polvo que llevaban tantos años esperando el regreso de su dueño.

Se internaron por un salón, luego un pasillo, Kyo notando incómodo cómo sus pasos dejaban suciedad sobre la vieja madera y los tatamis. El pesado olor a abandono se mezcló con el humo del cigarrillo que Iori aún tenía entre sus dedos.

La oscuridad se volvió espesa a medida que se adentraban hacia el corazón del edificio. En su primera visita, Kyo no había llegado a esa área.

Iori deslizó una puerta corrediza y entró en un amplio dormitorio. Kyo, indeciso, se quedó en el umbral. ¿Por qué estaban en esa habitación? ¿Era importante para Yagami? ¿Su habitación, quizá? El mobiliario era impersonal, estaba conformado por apenas un futon polvoriento sobre una tarima de madera oscura, una mesilla, una lámpara en un rincón. Un viejo pergamino con _kanji_ desteñidos e ilegibles aún colgaba de una pared.

El papel de la puerta que daba al exterior estaba desgarrado y dejaba ver un segundo jardín amarillento del otro lado.

Hacia ahí se dirigieron a continuación. Kyo notó que había un estanque seco entre la hierba. El puente ornamental se había derrumbado y yacía en el fondo, descolorido. Donde antes hubo agua, ahora sólo había hojas secas y trozos de ramas que habían caído de los lánguidos árboles circundantes.

Sintió una tristeza ajena al imaginar la niñez de Yagami, al comprender por qué no tenía razones para quedarse en Japón. Una vieja casa vacía no significaba nada. Había hecho su vida en Estados Unidos, y él debía respetar eso, así como Yagami parecía mostrar cierto respeto hacia él y los lazos que debía mantener con su familia.

—No pienses cosas innecesarias —dijo Iori, unos pasos adelante, avanzando por el jardín, haciendo que Kyo se preguntara vagamente si poder leer su mente era una secuela de la posesión de Orochi, y que luego recordara que Iori había sido capaz de hacer eso incluso cuando acababan de conocerse.

—¿Quién dice que…? —fue a protestar, por costumbre.

—Estás muy callado. Es sospechoso.

—Pues tú no estás muy conversador precisamente.

—Hm.

Iori lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo en el sendero de piedra y lo pisó con aire distraído. ¿Ese acto de ensuciar la casa familiar había sido inconsciente? La indiferencia con que Iori había recorrido el terreno era absoluta. No había ido a atar un cabo suelto en su vida, o a cerrar un capítulo inacabado de su pasado. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Por qué Yagami lo había llevado con él?

El pelirrojo observaba el estanque seco con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Kyo se detuvo a su lado, observándolo a él, queriendo leer algo, lo que fuera, en su rostro imperturbable.

—Es como te dije —habló Iori después de un rato en que sólo se oyó el sonido del viento pasando entre los árboles desnudos y la hierba—. Nada de esto me interesa. Mi clan no existe.

Kyo quiso replicar, pero Iori lo silenció, alzando una mano, entrecerrando sus ojos cuando el fuego púrpura no acudió a él, y luego llevando esa misma mano hacia la mejilla de Kyo, apartando sus mechones castaños y después observando cómo éstos volvían a su lugar, escapando de entre sus dedos.

—¿Pero con qué derecho podría reclamar tu vida sin ser un Yagami?

Kyo, una vez más, quiso responder, pero la cercanía de Iori y los labios de Iori tocando los suyos, lo hicieron callar. El contacto fue breve, interrumpido demasiado pronto. Kyo sujetó el pecho de la camisa de Iori y tiró de ella, pero sólo consiguió que sus cuerpos quedaran muy juntos, sus rostros a milímetros de distancia.

—Has demostrado que lo eres —objetó Kyo, su ceño fruncido, y sus ojos intensos, fijos en los de Iori—. No necesitas invocar antiguos derechos.

—No es _suficiente_ —refutó Iori, obligando a Kyo a dejar ir su camisa, pero reteniendo la mano del joven entre las suyas, llevándola hacia sus labios.

—Puede serlo —murmuró Kyo, su voz extrañamente dulce y resignada, porque percibía el desafío en las palabras de Iori, y no le había sido difícil concluir que el pelirrojo había tomado una decisión que a él no le iba a agradar.

Así, Kyo esperó, siendo consciente de las pulsaciones de su corazón ahí donde los labios de Iori rozaban la delicada piel en su muñeca. Fue su turno de acariciar entonces, sólo teniendo que extender sus dedos para tocar la mejilla de Iori, el extremo de su cabello.

—Me llevaré la reliquia de mi familia —murmuró Iori contra su caricia, Kyo buscando fuerzas para enfurecerse, pero todo lo que halló fue esa extraña resignación, porque lo había sabido. Desde que Iori dijera a Chizuru que intentara purificar la _magatama_ , Kyo había sabido que Iori planeaba algo con ella.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —se obligó a decir, sin apartar su mano, viendo que Iori había cerrado los ojos—. Mucho menos después de Orochi.

—Orochi está atrapado.

—No sabes cómo te afectará…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Iori—. Lo sé perfectamente —susurró.

—No puedes. No después de todo lo que pasó.

Kyo notó que su insistencia molestaba a Iori, pero el pelirrojo no fue brusco al dejar ir su mano.

—Que te diga lo que pienso hacer no te da autoridad para interferir en mis decisiones, Kyo —señaló Iori con voz tajante, aunque sin llegar a ser del todo hostil.

—Pues tendrás que aguantar mis opiniones al respecto —gruñó el castaño.

—Tú lo dijiste, en el templo —siguió Iori, como si no lo hubiera oído—. Nuestros caminos habrían encontrado la manera de cruzarse, tarde o temprano. Bajo otras circunstancias, yo habría estado en posesión de la reliquia. Con esto no haré más que retornar las cosas a como debían ser.

Kyo cerró los puños con fuerza, detestando la calma con la que hablaba Iori y la manera en que usaba lo que él había dicho como argumento incontestable. ¿Hacía cuánto lo había decidido? Sonaba como si hubiese tenido un largo tiempo para pensarlo, convencerse de entregarse al poder de Orochi otra vez.

Iori lo observó. Sonrió ante su silenciosa demostración de rabia.

—Me das la razón —señaló el pelirrojo—. Cuando no estás empeñado en demostrar lo contrario, no puedes evitar que sea evidente lo importante que el fuego es para ti.

Kyo negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, porque lo que Iori decía era verdad. Retrocedió un paso, sin sacarle la vista de encima, envidiando la calma que mostraba Iori, quien lo observaba paciente, las manos en los bolsillos otra vez.

—Yagami…

Iori no lo dejó seguir. Cerró la distancia que Kyo había puesto entre ellos y se inclinó hacia su oído.

—Lo quiero, Kyo —susurró Iori—. Ese vínculo innegable que me ate a ti.

Despacio, Iori se apartó, disfrutando de la mirada sorprendida de Kyo y el conflicto en sus ojos castaños que evidenciaba, con contradictoria honestidad, la naturaleza mutua de aquel deseo.


	30. Por unos días

Volvieron al auto sin cruzar palabra. Había molestia en la expresión de Kyo, pero era imposible saber si ésta se debía a la decisión de Iori o a su propia incapacidad para encontrar una respuesta adecuada a lo que el pelirrojo había dicho.

Por el contrario, a Iori le complacía la concesión silenciosa del castaño. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ¿necesitaban decir más?

Subieron al vehículo y pronto dejaron atrás la casa donde había pasado su niñez. Maniobró con cuidado por las curvas cerradas de aquellas estrechas callejuelas desiertas. Kyo miraba por la ventanilla, perdido en pensamientos, el fastidio en sus ojos difuminándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer del todo, al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Al llegar a la carretera, tras un giro brusco, enfilaron hacia el oeste. Por varios minutos, el paisaje no fue más que laderas verdes y el ocasional destello del reflejo del sol sobre un riachuelo que corría paralelo a ellos. El cielo despejado era de un intenso color celeste.

—La ciudad está en la dirección opuesta —dijo Kyo de pronto, sin volverse hacia él.

—No vamos a la ciudad —respondió Iori.

Kyo no preguntó a dónde se dirigían, pero, por el sutil cambio que se percibió en el aire, Iori tuvo la completa seguridad de que Kyo comprendía a qué se refería. Se lo dijo la postura del castaño, la manera en que se sentó un poco más erguido, el gesto distraído con que Kyo rozó el vendaje en su cintura por debajo del borde de su camiseta, la forma en que los ojos de Kyo dejaron de admirar el paisaje, y lo observaron a él con disimulo en el reflejo de la ventana.

Iori aceleró un poco más. Kyo rió bajo, negando. Sí, el Kusanagi sabía a dónde iban y lo que sucedería ahí. No tenían necesidad de pedirlo ni de decirlo en voz alta.

En los kilómetros que siguieron, el silencio que compartían se convirtió en un entendimiento sin palabras donde la impaciencia aumentaba gradualmente, y a la vez se disfrutaba. Los pensamientos de ambos volvieron a aquellos últimos días en South Town, en que, a pesar de estar juntos, hasta el más simple contacto era evitado debido a aquella maldita tercera presencia ensañada en murmurarle palabras sórdidas a Iori. La distancia autoimpuesta y los deseos reprimidos habían llegado a ser insoportables, mas ninguno lo había admitido. Sólo habían resistido, diciéndose que no era importante.

Seguía sin ser importante, pero la necesidad de resistir había desaparecido.

El paisaje cambió y los campos comenzaron a escasear, para ser reemplazados por tiendas a la orilla del camino y estaciones de buses y trenes. Las intersecciones se hicieron más frecuentes, y pronto estaban adentrándose en una zona urbana a la que no se podía llamar metrópoli, pero que hacía mucho había dejado de ser un simple pueblo. Un letrero anunciaba que el nombre del lugar era Minoruyama.

Iori reparó en la hora en el panel tras el volante. Ya era media tarde, pero el viaje valdría la pena. Había hecho una rápida investigación días atrás y descartado la presencia de los Kusanagi en esa zona, a pesar de su cercanía a Osaka. Tras confirmar que la localidad se ajustaba a sus requisitos, Iori había alquilado un departamento nada ostentoso en el centro de Minoruyama. Había considerado alojarse en el extremo más remoto de la ciudad, para luego concluir que ésa era una precaución innecesaria. ¿Para qué privarse de la comodidad de tener negocios y tiendas a tan sólo unos pasos?

Condujo hacia el edificio donde se encontraba el departamento, el auto atrayendo las miradas de todas las personas con las que se cruzaron. Kyo hizo un comentario bastante preciso sobre su absoluta incapacidad para mantener un perfil bajo.

El complejo no tenía un garaje subterráneo, por lo que aparcaron el coche en el espacio disponible en la parte trasera. No había un conserje en el recibidor, y el ascensor tembló todo el camino de subida hasta el quinto piso, pero los suelos y paredes estaban limpios y sin muestras de desgaste, y no oyeron ningún ruido proveniente de los otros residentes. Aquel lugar simple y poco lujoso fue del inmediato agrado de Kyo.

El departamento era un unipersonal de diseño occidental, cuya sala, comedor y cocina compartían un mismo ambiente. Había una única habitación espaciosa, su respectivo baño, y un diminuto balcón ornamental. Al igual que el resto del edificio, el lugar cubría las necesidades más básicas; no faltaba un pequeño televisor plano en la sala, o una olla eléctrica y un minirefrigerador en la cocina. El mobiliario parecía haber sido elegido por funcional y no por estético. El propietario no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en lo concerniente a decoración.

Alguna bolsas con logos de reconocidas marcas de ropa estaban repartidas por el suelo de madera del lugar. Había una chaqueta negra lanzada como al descuido sobre el respaldo de un sillón. Los comprobantes de las distintas compras estaban acumulados unos sobre otros en la mesa del comedor. Kyo sonrió para sí al ver eso, preguntándose si Iori sólo era ordenado cuando tenía a un sirviente trabajando para él.

Entró a investigar la habitación mientras oía que Iori sacaba vasos y servía bebidas para ambos en la cocina. Se llevó una agradable sorpresa al apartar las cortinas y encontrarse con una ventana que le ofrecía una vista perfecta de aquella tranquila ciudad.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, disfrutando del paisaje, y recibió el vaso que le tendió Iori. El aroma del licor era intenso. Whisky, reconoció, y costoso, de seguro, desentonando con la simplicidad del lugar.

Bebieron en ese silencio que casi no habían roto en los últimos kilómetros de viaje. Al acabar, Kyo dejó su vaso en el velador. Notó que Iori tampoco tenía el suyo en las manos. El pelirrojo no se había sentado con él. Estaba de pie a su lado, su mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje.

Kyo se encontró pensando que nunca había sentido una calma tan absoluta como la de ese momento.

Sabiendo que no sería rechazado, alzó una mano y sujetó la tela de la camisa de Iori, tirando con suavidad para que el pelirrojo se acercara y quedara de pie justo delante de él. Alzó su rostro para ver a Iori mirándolo, y sintió un agradable escalofrío cuando la mano del pelirrojo se apoyó entre sus cabellos y acarició. Kyo descansó su frente contra el abdomen de Iori unos momentos, sin que la caricia se detuviera. Esperó que ésta se volviera brusca, impaciente, o que se interrumpiera de súbito, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Iori sólo lo mantuvo ahí, contra sí, por largos segundos, a veces yendo un poco más allá de su cabello y rozando la piel de su cuello, por debajo de la tela de su camiseta.

En medio de agradables escalofríos, Kyo pudo notar que Iori estaba reaccionando a su cercanía y no pudo evitar acariciarlo, tan sólo un roce con la punta de sus dedos que hizo que la tela negra de sus pantalones se volviera tirante. El pelirrojo no se opuso cuando Kyo abrió el botón y luego la cremallera, sin que hubiera ni el más mínimo titubeo de por medio. La mirada de sus irises rojos se cruzó con la del castaño un breve segundo antes de que Kyo lo tomara en sus labios, con lentitud perfecta, cubriéndolo por completo con la humedad de su boca.

Iori contuvo un violento estremecimiento, sin sacarle los ojos de encima al Kusanagi por largo rato, disfrutando del punzante deleite que sus labios le producían, comenzando a desabrochar su camisa despacio, abriendo un botón por cada vez que se sentía completamente envuelto en los labios del joven, un gruñido involuntario escapando cuando Kyo hizo algo agradable con su lengua.

La camisa negra cayó al suelo con un sonido apagado y Kyo se apartó, un hilo de humedad en sus labios brillantes. La chaqueta y camiseta de Kyo siguieron el mismo camino, y lo mismo ocurrió con los pantalones de ambos, pero Iori detuvo a Kyo cuando éste hizo un gesto para deshacerse de los vendajes en su cintura también.

—Déjalos —ordenó Iori, sin querer arriesgarse a lastimarlo, sabiendo bien que no podría confiar en su autocontrol en los siguientes minutos.

Al ver al joven tan dispuesto como él, a Iori le pareció inconcebible que pudieran haber aguantado tanto tiempo privándose de ese placer. ¿Por qué no lo había tomado antes?

Una voz lejana le recordó que Kyo había estado herido. Que _aún_ lo estaba. Que él debía tener cuidado.

Mientras sus manos acariciaban al castaño, vio que podía ir lento, limitándose a caricias y el roce de sus labios, sin apoyar su peso en el joven, ocupándose de él y disuadiendo a Kyo cuando éste intentaba moverse.

—No me voy a romper, Yagami —murmuró Kyo cuando la lentitud de Iori fue más de lo que pudo soportar—. No te preocupes por mí —agregó, sus labios contra el oído de Iori, su aliento tibio provocando un estremecimiento en el pelirrojo.

A pesar de las palabras de Kyo, como la primera vez, Iori retuvo el suficiente dominio sobre sí mismo para prepararlo. Como la primera vez, Kyo le dificultó las cosas.

La resolución de Iori se tambaleó con los gemidos que —ante el roce de sus dedos contra la estrecha entrada del joven— escaparon de los labios del Kusanagi.

Un deleite inequívoco fue tiñendo la voz de Kyo a medida que uno de sus dedos comenzaba a empujar. Éste no era Kyo cediendo a una impensable tentación como aquella tarde que ahora se les hacía lejana, sino entregándose de lleno al placer —a él— sin dudas, sin reticencias, mirándolo con sus ojos castaños ligeramente empañados.

Iori fue consciente de la distensión deliciosa en su entrepierna cuando evocó la sensación de estar dentro de Kyo. Recordó lo receptivo que era el cuerpo del joven cuando reaccionaba a sus manos y a sus labios.

Iori sabía que Kyo no iba a estarse quieto mientras él lo preparaba —lo _sabía_ y lo _esperaba_ — y, aun así, el contacto de las mano de Kyo contra su entrepierna lo hizo olvidar por un momento lo que hacía, rompiendo su concentración y casi llevándolo a querer poseer al joven con violencia.

Un gruñido de advertencia se formó en su garganta, pero Kyo hizo caso omiso, continuando su caricia a lo largo de su excitación, el castaño disfrutando de los temblores que lo recorrían, aumentando la velocidad y la fricción al tiempo que movía sus caderas contra el dedo que Iori mantenía en su interior.

Iori cedió el control por unos breves e intolerables segundos, comprendiendo extasiado que era tal la intensidad de su deseo, que la rápida sucesión de caricias por parte de Kyo era más que suficiente para llevarlo al orgasmo. Una intensa tensión invadió su entrepierna ante tal pensamiento, y deslizó dos dedos en el caliente interior del joven, tan profundo como le fue posible llegar, el quejido del castaño empeorándolo todo, provocándole una asombrada fascinación al darse cuenta de lo mal que se encontraban ambos.

Mediante un acuerdo sin palabras, la preparación previa quedó reducida a eso, a esperar que fuera suficiente, a pesar de que Kyo, una vez más, actuaba como si no le importara.

Penetrar en el joven fue como lo recordaba, húmedo y caliente y estrecho, la respiración de Kyo acallada contra las sábanas porque lo tomó de rodillas, pensando que de esa manera evitaría poner peso sobre su herida, y luego dándose cuenta de que no servía de nada, no con él entrando completamente Kyo, sujetándolo por las caderas para salir y volver a arremeter con una brusquedad inevitable, cada gemido del castaño produciéndole un increíble placer, y luego la sangre agolpándose en sus oídos cuando Kyo se rodeó a sí mismo con una mano y comenzó a acariciarse, moviéndose a su ritmo, y encargándose de continuarlo cuando Iori necesitó disminuir la velocidad, Kyo instándolo con voz ronca a que siguiera, que no se detuviera, incitándolo a perder el control.

No hubo vacilaciones ni dudas, tan sólo la necesidad de poseer y de entregarse. Las palabras que intercambiaron fueron mínimas, por lo que Iori obligó a Kyo a que se volviera y se acostara de espaldas sobre la cama para poder ver su rostro. La expresión excitada del castaño lo llevó a besarlo, atrapando sus labios húmedos, mientras volvía a entrar en él, Kyo susurrándole un «no te contengas, Yagami» en el oído apenas se separaron del beso, como el maldito insensato que era, provocando que lo que había sido un intento por ir con más lentitud se tornara en muñecas atrapadas dolorosamente contra la cama, embestidas violentas que llegaban cada vez más profundo y que hacían difícil saber si el sonido que salía de los labios de Kyo era de dolor o de placer.

En un momento de lucidez perdido entre escalofríos y jadeos, Iori buscó la mirada de Kyo, y la halló nublada por el placer, enmarcada entre mechones castaños húmedos de sudor. Kyo estaba acostado de espaldas, atrapado bajo él, sus piernas alzadas, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar respiraciones cortas. Iori empujó contra él arrancándole un gemido, y salió sólo para volver a empujar, Kyo arqueando su espalda y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Afuera el sol había bajado en el cielo. La luz se tornaba anaranjada y se reflejaba en la capa de sudor que para entonces cubría la piel de ambos, en los músculos que se marcaban sinuosos con cada movimiento.

El rostro de Kyo le decía que el joven había sobrepasado lo que podía aguantar hacía mucho. La mano con que Kyo se acariciaba temblaba ante las intensas, incontrolables pulsaciones que comenzaban a agobiarlo.

—Yagami… —murmuró Kyo, un pedido, una exigencia.

Pero Iori no sentía que hubiera tenido suficiente. Un breve movimiento de su cadera hizo que Kyo ahogara un grito y se estremeciera y lo insultara, y cuando Iori volvió a empujar se dijo que aunque Kyo terminara, él seguiría, porque quería tomar a Kyo hasta saciarse, y su deseo por el joven parecía no tener límite.

—No… —medio gimió y medio gruñó Kyo al darse cuenta de lo que él pensaba hacer. Iori no dijo nada, apoyó sus manos en el colchón, a cada lado de la cabeza de Kyo, mirándolo fijamente para poder ver su expresión cuando se viniera. Kyo gimió, sus párpados cerrados con fuerza, y volvió a negar, intentando posponer el placer, a pesar de que el ritmo de las acometidas de Iori estaba siendo cada vez más rápido, acercándolo al clímax—. Quiero sentir… —murmuró Kyo, entreabriendo sus ojos, alzando una mano temblorosa hasta acunar el rostro de Iori, asegurándose de que su mirada estuviera fija en él.

Iori no oyó las palabras de Kyo, la voz del joven demasiado baja y demasiado áspera debido a los jadeos, pero vio claramente cómo en lo más profundo de sus irises castaños se encendía un destello dorado, del color del fuego, y un sonido gutural escapó de sus labios ante la intensidad con que el brillo en los ojos de Kyo lo excitó.

—Maldito… —gruñó Iori, porque sus músculos se contrajeron sin que pudiera evitarlo, y su intento de control fue entorpecido por el movimiento de las caderas de Kyo. Se encontró con que el Kusanagi lo llevaba al clímax junto con él, sus gemidos mezclándose mientras su tibia semilla llenaba a Kyo, y las oleadas de placer los envolvían.

* * *

Ambos tenían la impresión de que todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

Silenciosos y jadeantes, yaciendo entre el caos de sábanas en aquel departamento alquilado, los dos jóvenes se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento, a ratos observando el paisaje de la ventana, en ocasiones mirándose mutuamente.

El cargo de consciencia que Iori había visto en el rostro de Kyo la primera vez que se acostaron estaba ausente. El castaño seguía tendido de espaldas, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado, una de sus manos descansando sobre los vendajes, donde había aparecido una pequeña mancha de sangre. Kyo estaba satisfecho y relajado y le sonrió cuando Iori deslizó sus dedos sobre la piel de su pecho, resiguiendo su musculatura, pasando por los rastros de hematomas que no habían acabado de desaparecer aún.

Las vendas en la cintura de Kyo se habían soltado un poco y se ocuparía de ellas después, pero, por el momento, solamente continuó acariciando y tocando, pasando por las viejas cicatrices del joven, yendo más allá de los vendajes, recorriendo su cadera y sus muslos y notando que su piel seguía caliente, húmeda entre sus piernas.

Se movió sobre el joven hasta poder llevarse esa humedad con sus labios y su lengua, ignorando la protesta de Kyo. Sabía que era demasiado pronto, pero lamió la entrepierna de Kyo lánguidamente, disfrutando del sabor del joven, siendo consciente de que él aún quería más.

Kyo lo sorprendió igualando la intensidad de su deseo. ¿De qué otro modo podría haber sido? Aunque ambos estaban cansados, las caricias fueron correspondidas con más caricias y un ávido impulso de explorarse y poseerse. El repetido pedido de Kyo para que no se contuviera liberó algo en él, algo íntimo y reprimido que se abrió paso hacia la superficie como una exultante liberación, porque ahora sabía que Kyo podía aguantar eso y más.

Después de eso, Iori no notó el paso del tiempo, sólo supo que estaba poseyendo a Kyo otra vez, buscando saciarse de él sin conseguirlo.

Los minutos transcurrieron marcados entre gemidos y jadeos. La noche avanzó sin que ellos salieran de la habitación, entregados a un ciclo de acabar y recomenzar donde no había espacio para palabras ni para preocupaciones. En un momento era él con su cuerpo arqueado sobre el del joven, manteniéndolo contra sí para poder llegar hasta lo más profundo. En otro era Kyo sobre él, haciéndose cargo de todo, acariciándolo para estimularlo, guiándolo hacia su interior y luego comenzando a moverse, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Hubo cierto momento entrada la noche, en que, quizá por agotamiento, o tal vez debido a la confianza que habían puesto uno en el otro, permitió lo que no se había planteado con ninguna persona hasta ese entonces. Dejó que Kyo lo explorara cuanto quisiera. No lo detuvo cuando los dedos de Kyo pasaron por su espalda, cautelosos, tentativos. Permitió todo lo que Kyo quiso hacer y, tras acabar, tras recuperarse, volvió a tomarlo para sí y esta vez sintió que, por esa noche, los deseos de ambos quedaban satisfechos.

* * *

Kyo oyó pasos y entreabrió los ojos, sin moverse de donde estaba, tendido bajo las sábanas con toda la amplia cama para sí.

Vio a Yagami de pie en la puerta de la habitación, vestido e impecable, llevando en sus manos el bolso que él había dejado olvidado en el auto la tarde anterior. Por un breve instante, el joven pensó que Iori le lanzaría el bolso sin miramientos, pero el pelirrojo se limitó a dejarlo sobre la cómoda de la habitación.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró Kyo, frotándose los ojos, sabiendo que temprano no era.

—Pasadas las once —respondió Iori. Kyo reparó en que llevaba las mismas ropas negras del día anterior y que, a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño que habían tenido, se veía bastante descansado—. No tienes que levantarte aún —dijo Iori tras unos segundos—. Pero, cuando lo hagas, será mejor volver a vendarte la herida.

Kyo asintió. Dada su posición, ese gesto podía ser tomado como que se recostaba mejor contra la almohada, como si estuviera dispuesto a aceptar la sugerencia del pelirrojo. Iori lo miró un segundo más y luego salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Suaves ruidos en la cocina comenzaron a oírse un poco después.

Era tentador pasarse el día en la cama. El ambiente del departamento le hacía fácil olvidar la realidad que esperaba fuera de sus paredes. Él estaba dispuesto a aceptar de buen grado la ilusión de tranquilidad que le ofrecía. No quería pensar en responsabilidades ni en lo que sucedería en el futuro. Tenía a Yagami para él, sin perseguidores ni dioses susurrantes. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Kyo decidió levantarse, para no desaprovechar la cercanía de Iori. Se dirigió al baño, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido, como después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento. Retiró las vendas y las lanzó a la basura, sorprendiéndose un poco de que la mancha de sangre fuera tan pequeña, considerando todo lo que Iori y él habían hecho durante la noche.

Sintió una agradable tensión al pensar en ello. El agua tibia de la ducha le produjo un cosquilleo placentero.

Se quedó largo rato bajo el agua, mirándola recorrer sus brazos y su torso y bajar por sus piernas. La cicatriz que dejaría la herida en su vientre sería grande, pero no le importaba. Los moretones de la pelea desaparecerían pronto. Todo estaba bien.

Una magulladura en su muñeca derecha llamó su atención. No había estado ahí el día anterior. Era una nueva marca que Yagami le había dejado.

La frotó con aire distraído y acabó sonriendo para sí al darse cuenta de que no le molestaba. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Al salir de la ducha, encontró algunas toallas sin estrenar en el gabinete bajo el lavamanos. Se preguntó si habrían venido incluidas en el departamento, o si Iori se habría encargado de conseguirlas durante sus compras. Como fuera, se le hacía extraño que el pelirrojo hubiese elegido un lugar tan poco suntuoso para alojarse. ¿Tal vez se había gastado todo su presupuesto comprando el Audi?

Rió ante la idea, buscando algo de ropa en su bolso. Eligió unos jeans celestes desteñidos y una camisa ligera de color negro que no abotonó. Se dirigió a la sala-cocina, donde lo recibió el aroma del café recién preparado. Había bolsas plásticas con víveres cubriendo la mayor parte de la encimera, y Kyo se acercó curioso a examinar sus contenidos. Iori había aprovechado la mañana para ir por provisiones. Las bolsas contenían en su mayor parte productos básicos, pero no faltaban algunas latas de cerveza, alimentos en conservas y otras cosas que no se veían demasiado saludables.

Iori lo dejó husmear, sirviéndole una taza de café y dejándola sobre la mesa del comedor. Kyo agradeció con un asentimiento, e iba a sentarse a la mesa cuando su olfato captó un aroma agradable. Una rápida ojeada lo llevó a descubrir una bolsa de papel con un par de _nikuman_ en su interior. Se apoderó de uno de ellos sin pensarlo dos veces. Bastó un mordisco para darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, y lo necesitado de comida decente que se encontraba, después de haber pasado una semana siguiendo la dieta estricta del hospital. El pequeño bollo desapareció en dos bocados.

Iori se había sentado en una de las sillas del comedor y abría un paquete de vendas.

—Ven aquí —ordenó el pelirrojo y Kyo obedeció con docilidad, quedándose de pie frente a él, dejando que Iori atendiera su herida. A pesar de la fuerza con que Iori ajustó los vendajes, el dolor fue mínimo.

—Ya estoy bien —dijo Kyo.

—Lo sé —respondió Iori, complicidad en su voz.

Kyo se apartó un poco cuando Iori se levantó, y luego se sentó en la silla que había ocupado el pelirrojo. Mientras bebía el café, observó a Iori sacar las compras y ordenarlas en los anaqueles de la cocina.

Miró alrededor, y notó que la ropa del día anterior había desaparecido. Había una laptop abierta sobre el sillón y Kyo reconoció el mismo programa de grabación que había visto en el otro portátil de Iori (del cual él se había apoderado y ahora estaba en su habitación, en casa). El teléfono de Iori también estaba en el sillón, y una luz parpadeante indicaba que tenía mensajes sin leer.

—¿Has contactado a tu banda? —preguntó Kyo entre sorbos de café. Vio que Iori asentía—. Deben haber estado preocupados. ¿Te hicieron muchas preguntas?

—Están más interesados en saber cuándo podremos volver a tocar —respondió Iori.

—¿Cuándo será eso?

Iori lo miró por sobre su hombro. Kyo le sostuvo la mirada.

—Cuando acabe contigo —fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, acompañada de un asomo de sonrisa sugerente que hizo que Kyo sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Al amparo de la taza de café, Kyo escondió las agridulces emociones que las palabras de Iori le provocaron. ¿Cómo debía tomarse aquello? ¿Iori permanecería en Japón hasta hartarse de él? ¿Era eso lo que estaba diciendo? Si había restablecido comunicación con los miembros de _Sviesulys_ , eso significaba que Iori estaba preparando las cosas para volver a la que era su vida. Sin apuro, quizá, pero sin postergar la separación ineludible.

Aún envuelto en una mezcla de contento y pesadumbre, Kyo observó a Iori poner orden en el departamento. En unos minutos, las compras habían desaparecido y el departamento volvía a adquirir un aire impersonal y ajeno.

Iori no le habló demasiado. Kyo sospechó que el pelirrojo tenía algo en mente, y lo confirmó cuando, al acabar su desayuno, Iori le indicó que iba a salir y que podía acompañarlo, si quería.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Kyo aceptó, y a los pocos minutos estaban caminando avenida abajo, Iori consultando el mapa en su teléfono de cuando en cuando para orientarse. En un comienzo, y de forma inconsciente, Kyo se mantuvo alerta, esperando ver algún rostro conocido a la vuelta de cada esquina, pero conforme avanzaron se fue convenciendo de que las probabilidades de encontrarse a otro Kusanagi en esa ciudad eran remotas.

Las calles tranquilas estaban llenas de pequeños negocios locales. Los peatones caminaban a ritmo sosegado, sin prisa. Se ganaron algunas miradas curiosas, Iori en particular, como solía ser la costumbre, pero nadie intentó hablarles ni abordarlos. Kyo se encontró disfrutando del paseo cada vez más.

No preguntó hacia dónde se dirigían. Dejó que el pelirrojo marcara el paso y él se contentó con seguirlo, las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a un lado y a otro para aprender a ubicarse en la zona.

Aminoraron la velocidad al llegar a un pasaje angosto, donde se alineaban establecimientos cuyos numerosos productos atiborraban estantes y mesas e invadían parte de la acera. En un enorme letrero se leía la palabra « _recycle_ », y Kyo sintió algo de sorpresa al ver que se encontraban en una tienda de artículos de segunda mano.

—Lo sospechaba —murmuró, ganándose una mirada interrogadora de parte de Iori—. Te quedaste sin dinero por gastar una millonada en el auto —señaló, burlón, y agregó—: Si necesitas dinero puedo prestarte.

—Porque de seguro tu familia no estará espiando los gastos que hagas con tu tarjeta —ironizó Iori, negando un momento y luego desapareciendo en el interior de la tienda. Kyo rió para sí, dándole la razón, y esperó en el exterior porque el establecimiento estaba abarrotado y era demasiado estrecho para que él entrara sólo a mirar y estorbar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Iori salió, seguido por un dependiente entrado en años que llevaba una vieja guitarra electroacústica en sus manos y la limpiaba con esmero. Un ayudante más joven salió tras ellos llevando una gastada funda negra, algunos cables polvorientos, y una desteñida caja que contenía cuerdas de reemplazo.

Iori pagó en efectivo.

—Una guitarra nueva no es tan costosa —comentó Kyo.

—No vale la pena —replicó Iori, recibiendo la guitarra en su funda y echándosela al hombro.

Kyo suspiró, sin terminar de entenderlo. ¿Era que no había tiendas de instrumentos musicales en esa ciudad o en verdad Iori se había quedado sin fondos?

A guisa de paseo para explorar el área, tomaron otra ruta para volver al departamento. Pasaron delante de edificios y parques, discretos bares, algunos restaurants. Iori parecía satisfecho con su compra. Kyo se encontró preguntándose qué podría comprar él para encontrarse más a gusto en el departamento, y no halló una respuesta. La única posesión que echaba en falta era su moto. Después de todo, él no solía pasarse días enteros sin salir de casa. Si se aburría, ir a dar un largo paseo conduciendo a alta velocidad era su primera opción. Sopesó la posibilidad de secuestrar el auto de Iori e ir a explorar los alrededores. No estuvo seguro de cuál sería la respuesta del pelirrojo si lo invitaba a ir con él.

Sin embargo, al regresar al departamento, no sintió ningún tipo de necesidad imperiosa por buscar entretenerse en otro lugar. Iori se instaló en la sala dedicándose a la guitarra, y Kyo fue consciente, por primera vez, del reducido espacio que compartían. A diferencia del departamento de Iori en South Town, aquí no había un lugar donde no estuvieran uno en presencia del otro. La habitación habría ofrecido algo de privacidad, pero no había nada que hacer ahí, y, además, no era como si necesitara hacer nada a solas.

Al final, Kyo fue a sentarse junto a Iori en el sofá, observando cómo, con dedos diestros y experimentados, Iori retiraba las gastadas cuerdas de la guitarra y las reemplazaba por las nuevas. Los hilos metálicos estaban en buen estado, a pesar de que su envoltura había perdido el color debido al paso de los años.

Las clavijas hicieron un sonido agónico al ser ajustadas, pero, en unos pocos minutos, las cuerdas estaban debidamente tensadas y, tras un primer rasgueo disonante a modo de prueba, a Iori sólo le tomó unos segundos afinar el instrumento. Pronto una fácil melodía llenó el aire. Kyo se encontró relajándose en el sillón.

Hubo una pausa en la música cuando Iori fue por cigarrillos y Kyo no necesitó que se lo pidiera para encenderle uno con su fuego. Mientras Iori miraba el brillo en sus ojos, Kyo le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto presumida, ufanándose por haber descubierto aquel «punto débil» en Iori. La expresión del pelirrojo fue de fastidio al apartar la mirada, pero no demasiado. Kyo creyó percibir algo de pesar en sus ojos rojos, mas no estuvo seguro, porque Iori volvió su atención a la guitarra y el cabello le cubrió parte del rostro.

El sonido de una campanilla le informó que había recibido un mensaje, y Kyo sacó su celular. Sonrió al ver que K' le había mandado un «ESTaS CON EL VERDAD?» en mayúsculas ofendidas. No respondió. Al apartar el teléfono, Iori lo observaba.

—Gracias por no atacar a Kei, por cierto —dijo Kyo, moviendo el aparato en el aire para indicar que se trataba de un mensaje de su primo—. Me contó que se encontraron hace unos días, en South Town.

Hubo un resoplido desdeñoso de parte de Iori, quien descartó las palabras de Kyo con un vago gesto, porque en verdad no había necesidad de que Kyo agradeciera por eso.

—Y por no atacarlo en el hospital —acotó Kyo, una sonrisa burlona formándose en sus labios—. Y por no llamar la atención de mi madre ni de Yuki. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

—Parece que no me consideraras capaz de mostrar un comportamiento civilizado alrededor de tus parientes —gruñó Iori, aspirando el cigarrillo profundamente.

Kyo se encogió de hombros, un gesto bastante despreocupado, porque se sentía a gusto y no creía que Iori fuera a molestarse con él por hablar del tema.

—No sabía qué esperar, la verdad. No se suponía que debías cruzarte con ninguno de mis familiares. Le debo una a Kei, por haber manejado bien la situación. —Kyo rió, negando brevemente, porque aquel encuentro fortuito había tenido mucho potencial para acabar mal—. Mi madre se veía bastante dispuesta a aceptar la explicación de Kei sin cuestionarlo. Y creo que causaste una buena impresión en Yuki —acabó.

Kyo notó que los ojos de Iori se endurecían ante su broma.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el castaño, ladeando un poco su rostro.

—Si me quedara aquí, esa novia tuya no volvería a verte —dijo Iori con un tono grave y neutro que envió una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de la espalda de Kyo—. Serías sólo mío.

El castaño sintió que su garganta se secaba ante las implicancias de aquella frase. Sus pensamientos se ofuscaron. Probó hablar, pero su voz le falló en el primer intento.

—Quédate —consiguió decir, su voz baja y ronca.

Iori rió con un sonido áspero.

—Sigues sin saber lo que pides, Kusanagi —murmuró.

—Sólo quédate.

La intensidad de los ojos castaños de Kyo hizo que Iori sintiera ganas de al menos evaluar permanecer un tiempo más largo en Japón, pero su sentido común pudo más, y negó con firmeza.

—No viviré escondiéndome de tu familia. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando se enteren de que les mentiste?

Kyo consiguió controlar la respuesta impulsiva que casi escapó de sus labios, y que tenía que ver con preocuparse por eso cuando llegara el momento, no antes. Sin embargo, no por eso dejó de buscar algo que decir, algo que Yagami no pudiera refutar.

Iori sonrió ante la creciente frustración que vio en el rostro del castaño. Le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que no hablara.

—No pensemos en eso —dijo—. Aún hay tiempo, ¿por qué no lo aprovechas?

—Eso hago —gruñó Kyo, apartándose de mala gana y yendo hacia la ventana de la sala para mirar el exterior.

Iori pronto vio que Kyo no parecía saber qué hacer consigo mismo en el estrecho ambiente que compartían. No lo había notado antes, porque el único periodo que pasaron juntos fue en su amplio departamento y Kyo había estado la mayor parte del tiempo lastimado e imposibilitado de moverse demasiado. Sin embargo, ahora que Kyo se encontraba bien, verlo pasear por el lugar era como mirar a un animal atrapado que no terminaba de decidir si el cautiverio le agradaba. Mientras él pulsaba las cuerdas de la guitarra lentamente, sin que ninguna melodía concreta tomara forma, Kyo fue de la sala a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador dos veces, no se decidió por ninguna bebida, se sentó a su lado en el sofá, miró su celular, lo guardó con un suspiro, fue a la cocina otra vez, comprobó que los contenidos del refrigerador siguieran siendo los mismos, y acabó yendo a la habitación, donde se entretuvo algunos minutos cambiando las sábanas de la cama, a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

—Podrías encargarte de preparar la comida —sugirió Iori cuando Kyo salió de la habitación y comenzó a rondar la sala de nuevo.

—El _ramen_ instantáneo me sale bastante bien, pero no pidas más —dijo Kyo con una risa—. Lo más seguro sería comprar comida preparada. No te preocupes, yo invito, en vista de que estás en bancarrota.

Kyo se veía animado al tener una excusa para salir del departamento.

—Y no te preocupes, no usaré la tarjeta de crédito. Tengo algo de dinero —continuó el castaño, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Las llaves están en la mesilla —indicó Iori, y Kyo asintió, yendo por ellas.

Cuando estuvo en la calle, Kyo suspiró con fuerza, echando a andar sin apuro mientras miraba los locales de comida cercanos, sin que le apeteciera el menú de ninguno. Iori había pretendido que cocinara, y eso habría tomado como mínimo un par de horas. Tenía tiempo para pasear y buscar un lugar donde conseguir alimento.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, desconcertado consigo mismo. Después de pasar tantos días deseando estar al lado de Yagami, era extraño que estuviera poniendo distancia entre ellos por voluntad propia; extraño no poder conformarse con estar sentado a su lado por largas horas, oyéndolo tocar la guitarra.

Tal vez era como había temido. Una vez acabado el conflicto que los había unido, no quedaba ninguna razón para que estuvieran tan cerca.

Mientras dejaba atrás el edificio de departamentos, Kyo negó para sí. No era que no quisiera estar con Iori. Simplemente no tenía urgencia por volver porque sabía que Iori esperaba por él. El pelirrojo no se iría, al menos por un tiempo. Eso lo llenaba de una calma agradable. El simple hecho de que Iori estuviera _ahí_ era suficiente. No necesitaba la proximidad física con desesperación.

Al menos, no por el momento. Llegada la noche, era probable que eso cambiara.

Un familiar cosquilleo se hizo sentir cuando recordó lo que habían hecho durante la tarde y parte de la noche. Había tenido días enteros para admitirse a sí mismo que deseaba a Yagami. Su reticencia de la primera vez se había esfumado. Sabía lo que quería, y que Iori perteneciera a un clan enemigo ya no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Su cuerpo aún estaba un poco resentido, podía sentirlo con cada paso que daba, pero aquella leve incomodidad, al igual que la marca que Iori había dejado en su muñeca, era bienvenida.

Rió para sí, porque aquello no tenía sentido, pero lo hacía sentirse bien, lleno de renovadas energías.

Aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos y enfiló por calles que aún no conocía. Reparó en la colina cubierta de vegetación que se alzaba en el lado este de la ciudad, detrás de los edificios. Había un mirador en lo alto. Sintió ganas de ir. Debía sugerirle a Yagami que fueran a investigar la colina cuando tuvieran un rato libre.

Al pasar junto a un parque, se detuvo un momento para observar a un grupo de muchachos intentando salvar un improvisado circuito de obstáculos. Sin demasiada técnica, saltaban de una banca vacía al muro bajo que bordeaba el sendero. Corrían un poco y volvían a saltar, sin conseguir aterrizar con gracia en el siguiente segmento del muro, situado un par de metros más allá. Cuando uno de los muchachos rodó por el suelo de forma aparatosa, Kyo sintió ganas de decirles que su centro de gravedad estaba mal distribuido y de mostrarles lo que debían hacer.

Mas no se acercó. Los observó por unos minutos. La energía e ímpetu de los jóvenes era contagiosa. Kyo se encontró anhelando algo de actividad física. Si hubiese estado en casa, le habría pedido a alguno de los empleados de su padre que entrenara con él.

Kyo volvió a andar, pasando una mano distraídamente sobre su herida. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había peleado por diversión?

Pensó en Yagami. Se preguntó si el pelirrojo querría probar...

Un cosquilleo en sus dedos lo hizo sonreír. Era su fuego que quería manifestarse ante la idea de enfrentar a Iori. Recordó las pocas veces que había visto a Iori pelear, cuando no estaba bajo la influencia de Orochi. Su postura particular le permitía pasar de un golpe a un desgarro sin una demora de por medio. Medirse contra Iori de seguro sería entretenido. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo si lo desafiaba? ¿Sería una buena idea intentarlo?

Como la calle estaba vacía, Kyo dejó que el fuego anaranjado se encendiera en sus dedos. Si desafiaba a Iori, tendría que atacarlo con fuego para no acabar ofendiéndolo. ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, por un momento de diversión?

Lo pensó un momento y se dijo, ¿por qué no?

Se pasó los siguientes minutos consultando mapas de Minoruyama en su celular, buscando algún espacio despejado, lejos de la gente, donde pudiera pelear haciendo uso de su fuego sin llamar la atención de nadie. Acabó concluyendo que el único sitio no urbanizado en el área era la colina cercana. Con un poco de suerte, no habría muchas personas el día que decidieran subir al mirador.

—Hey.

Kyo volvió a la realidad al oír una voz de mujer. Una muchacha extranjera de largo cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes le entregaba un volante con información sobre el bar que estaba a su espalda. El papel anunciaba un gran ambiente y música en vivo todas las noches. Decidió conservarlo por si Yagami quería ir a ver a alguna de las bandas que se presentarían.

La chica le hizo un guiño al notar su interés.

—Te veré esta noche, ¿sí? —dijo con agradable desparpajo y un japonés con un fuerte acento que sonaba más europeo que norteamericano.

Se alejó de la joven sin prometer nada. La idea de salir a tomar a un bar con Yagami, como si fueran amigos, lo hizo sentir una ligereza en el fondo del estómago completamente distinta a la impaciencia que sentía por pelear contra él, aunque no por eso menos placentera.

* * *

—¿Te interesa? —preguntó Kyo un par de horas después, entregándole el volante del bar a Iori, quien dejó de pulsar las cuerdas de la guitarra para recibirlo. Sin esperar respuesta, Kyo se dirigió a la mesa del comedor y distribuyó palillos, sacó cervezas de la nevera, y desenvolvió el par de _obentos_ que había comprado. No había podido decidir qué le apetecía comer, y había acabado eligiendo aquellas bandejas de aspecto casero, que traían pequeñas porciones de varios platos distintos. La presentación no era vistosa en absoluto, pero confiaba en que Iori no se quejaría.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, abriendo una de las cervezas y bebiendo un largo sorbo, mientras Iori dejaba la guitarra a un lado y se acercaba, leyendo el volante con cierta curiosidad. Lo dejó sobre la mesa junto a Kyo antes de sentarse. Le dedicó una mirada inquisidora al joven.

—No te hacía escuchando este tipo de música —comentó Iori, haciendo un gesto hacia el papel.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas —sonrió Kyo a modo de evasiva para ocultar su ignorancia respecto al tema. Ninguna parte del texto especificaba de qué estilo eran las bandas, ¿quizá Iori había oído hablar de ellas?—. De seguro pasaremos un buen rato —aseguró con un leve encogimiento de hombros, atacando su bandeja de comida—. Lo importante es que te guste a ti.

Iori no dijo nada a eso, pero su expresión fue interrogante. Kyo sonrió socarrón.

—Si la escena musical en el área es prometedora, quizá algún día hagas una gira con tu banda por aquí. Me hubiera gustado verlos tocar.

Iori empezó a comer en silencio. El paseo no había sido suficiente para distraer al castaño. Kyo seguía pensando en los días en que ya no estarían juntos, hablándole de volver, a pesar de que aún no se había ido. Su tono era ligero y sonreía, hablando medio en broma, pero el tema no parecía dejar su mente. ¿Era una fijación inconsciente? No era como si no fueran a verse otra vez. Bastaba con subir a un avión, y uno estaría en presencia del otro al cabo de algunas horas. ¿Por qué Kyo no veía que con su partida le estaba facilitando las cosas? El conflicto con su familia se acabaría, Kyo tendría suficiente espacio para continuar su vida, asumir su papel dentro del clan.

—Hablaremos de eso después —dijo Iori, provocando que Kyo asintiera y esbozara una sonrisa como si el tema no tuviera importancia.

Ambos parecieron perder un poco el apetito después de eso. Las bandejas y la comida sobrante no tardaron en terminar en la basura. Iori volvió al sillón y Kyo fue tras él, apropiándose de su laptop sin ver la necesidad de pedir permiso primero. Iori se lo permitió porque no planeaba usarla. Había comenzado a componer una canción, pero ésta era fácil de memorizar, y no necesitaría la computadora hasta que estuviera conforme con la línea melódica y decidiera grabarla.

Kyo se sentó cerca de él, sin intentar ocultarle las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla. El castaño pasó varios minutos leyendo artículos sobre la muerte de sus primos en Tokio, en particular aquéllos que hacían referencia a la investigación en curso y las pistas en manos de las autoridades. Su concentración fue intensa, pero breve. Iori pronto vio que los sitios de noticias eran reemplazados por páginas especializadas en motocicletas y, por la cantidad de pestañas que pronto saturaron la barra del navegador, le quedó claro que Kawasaki era la marca preferida de Kyo. Aunque no se encontraba entre sus predilectas, le pareció que aquella elección iba con la forma de ser del joven.

—¿Seguro de que tienes suficiente efectivo? —preguntó burlón cuando Kyo empezó a ver los distintos colores en que vendían un modelo en particular.

—No pienso comprarla. No todos podemos derrochar el dinero como tú, Yagami —gruñó Kyo, girando un poco la laptop para que Iori dejara de mirar lo que hacía, aunque ambos sabían que aquel gesto era inútil porque se encontraban sentados demasiado cerca.

—¿No tenías una moto en South Town?

Kyo cerró los ojos, frustrado de sólo recordar esa pobre moto y cómo había acabado.

—Fue un gasto necesario para facilitar las cosas. Una inversión —aseguró.

Su tono hizo que Iori escrutara su rostro, recordando haberse burlado de que Kyo se hubiese caído de esa moto, que él nunca había llegado a ver.

—Déjame adivinar. No te «caíste» de ella, la estrellaste —concluyó de pronto, una afirmación absoluta que hizo que Kyo suspirara con agobio.

—Fue Ash —gruñó el castaño, ofendido—. Es un poco complicado aparcar debidamente una moto en llamas, te lo aseguro.

A eso siguió una breve pausa. No habían hablado en detalle sobre lo que había sucedido con Ash Crimson. Iori había dicho que ya no sería un problema y Kyo había aceptado aquella información sin cuestionarla.

—¿Exactamente qué hiciste con él? —preguntó Kyo, curioso ahora, volviéndose hacia Iori.

—Mostrarle cómo se usa el fuego púrpura —respondió el pelirrojo, su entonación sarcástica y condescendiente provocando una sonrisa satisfecha en Kyo.

—¿Lo suficiente para que no regrese?

—A menos que sepa regenerarse de las cenizas sin ayuda de su dios.

—¿Y sus compañeros?

—Vivos —admitió Iori—. Pero sin un pago de por medio, no tienen interés en ti.

Kyo se pasó una mano distraídamente por la pierna, donde el ataque de Oswald había dejado una cicatriz permanente.

—Debería buscarlos sólo para darles una lección —murmuró Kyo, alzando esa misma mano, dejando que una breve lengua de fuego se encendiera y luego extinguiéndola cerrando su puño—. Así lo pensarán dos veces antes de aliarse con un estúpido dios.

Iori no hizo comentario alguno. Su silencio hizo que Kyo reparara en lo que acababa de decir.

—Tú también te mereces un golpe por haber buscado a Orochi —murmuró.

—¿Sólo uno? —fue la tranquila respuesta de Iori, sonando casi decepcionado.

—Varios —tuvo que corregir Kyo—. Es más, te diría que si vuelves a intentar algo parecido tendré que matarte, pero creo que no sonaría muy convincente, bajo estas circunstancias.

Iori sonrió ante la tonta broma del castaño, un eco de lo que él había pensado mientras miraba a Kyo dormir en el templo.

—¿Cómo harías eso? —preguntó, su voz baja.

Kyo frunció el ceño, procurando ignorar la manera en que la piel se le erizaba cuando Iori hablaba así, tan interesado, invitante.

—Era una broma. No me interesa matarte.

—Responde, Kyo.

El castaño vio que Iori dejaba la guitarra a un lado. El portátil que tenía en el regazo también fue apartado y dejado en el suelo. Su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando Iori se le acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a tan sólo unos centímetros. El pelirrojo estaba disfrutando de aquella conversación.

—Si el ritual de Kagura fallaba, si no podían atrapar a Orochi... ¿qué pensabas hacer conmigo?

—No planeaba hacer nada porque no íbamos a fracasar —aseguró Kyo.

Iori rió, bajo, y buscó las manos de Kyo. Las tomó en las suyas, para extrañeza del joven, y luego se las llevó al cuello. Los dedos de Kyo rodearon su garganta sin necesidad de guiarlos. Iori vio la confusión en los ojos castaños de Kyo, y volvió a reír porque, a pesar de eso, el Kusanagi no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartar sus manos.

Iori mantuvo sus dedos sobre los de Kyo, bastó con empujar brevemente para sentir una familiar presión.

—¿Qué pensabas en ese momento, cuando estabas ahogándome? —preguntó Iori, manteniendo la cercanía y sus manos sobre las de Kyo—. ¿Qué sentiste? —quiso saber, su voz volviéndose más baja—. ¿Lo disfrutaste? —remedó, la confusión de Kyo tornándose en una leve molestia ante su burla, que se reflejó en una mayor presión alrededor de su cuello que duró apenas unos segundos, antes de que los dedos del castaño se aflojaran del todo y se apartaran.

—No soy un maldito enfermo como tú —dijo Kyo con un gruñido, por un momento sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. Sus dedos se sentían tibios tras el contacto con la piel de Iori. Aún percibía su pulso y su respiración contra ellos. Miró a Iori a los ojos y cerró sus manos con fuerza al ver que Iori aún esperaba por una respuesta. Negó para sí, molesto, pero también perturbado, porque su corazón estaba acelerado y sabía que se debía a la cercanía de Iori y toda esa conversación—. Si tuviera que matarte, sería con fuego —respondió por fin, a regañadientes, atento a los sutiles cambios en la expresión del pelirrojo que le decían que a Iori le agradaba lo que oía—. Usaría el fuego escarlata, que parece gustarte tanto. No puede ser de ninguna otra manera.

A pesar de que, en parte, sus palabras habían buscado burlarse del pelirrojo, la reacción de Iori fue un silencio complacido, y en ese momento Kyo supo con claridad que en un futuro no muy lejano, sus flamas escarlata se enfrentarían a las púrpura de Yagami. Por fin el fuego rojo que sólo usaba cuando su vida peligraba, o cuando quería poner un fin abrupto a una pelea aburrida, encontraría un oponente digno.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho, una ligereza contradictoria. Tal vez, sin notarlo, él le había encontrado el gusto al fuego violáceo, tal como a Iori le gustaba el tinte rojo de sus llamas y el brillo dorado de sus ojos.

La decisión de Iori estaba tomada, y Kyo protestaría hasta el final, pero no iba a oponerse. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si él también lo deseaba? Aceptaría esos días de calma que Iori le ofrecía. Los disfrutaría al máximo. Y cuando Iori volviera a estar en posesión de su poder... pues disfrutaría eso también. Al final, obtendría lo que había deseado durante años. A su rival, a Iori, en su vida.

—Idiota... —murmuró Kyo, logrando que Iori ladeara levemente su rostro sin entender a qué venía ese suave insulto. Kyo no dijo más, inclinándose para rodear a Iori en un abrazo.

A la sorpresa y la rigidez inicial de Iori siguió una lenta entrega. Kyo sintió cómo Iori se dejaba hacer y lo estrechó con más fuerza, demasiada fuerza, como si quisiera fundir su cuerpo con el de Iori en aquella inesperada muestra de afecto. Una mano de Iori se apoyó en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y Kyo sintió, más que oyó, una risa baja en el pecho del pelirrojo.

—Tranquilo, Kusanagi. Tú te lo buscaste. Ya no podrás librarte de mí.

Kyo rió también. Le gustaba escuchar esa amenaza. Por alguna razón, lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Al anochecer, Kyo se encontró mirando el volante del bar con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaba a que Iori acabara de arreglarse. (Y no entendía por qué el pelirrojo tardaba tanto, cuando todo lo que él había necesitado para estar listo fueron los dos segundos que le tomó encontrar su chaqueta). El nombre de los grupos no le decía nada sobre el estilo que tocaban. Pensó en hacer una rápida investigación en su teléfono, pero acabó descartando la idea. La actitud de Iori le decía que el pelirrojo pensaba que él no sabría disfrutar de esa música. ¿Quizá se trataba de algo muy sofisticado? Pero, ¿qué tan sofisticado podía ser una presentación en una ciudad secundaria como Minoruyama? Tal vez Iori sólo se había estado burlando de él. Como fuera, tras unas cervezas, sabía que la noche podría ser bastante entretenida, independientemente de la música.

Su celular pidió atención. Era un mensaje de su madre preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Respondió rápidamente que tenía una idea del paradero de Yagami, sintiéndose aliviado de no tener que mentir. Incluso, para que Shizuka estuviera tranquila, agregó que saldar ese asunto le tomaría menos de lo pensado.

Revisó el resto de mensajes y se tomó unos segundos para responderle a Yuki también.

Al poco rato recibió respuesta de ambas, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado. Ninguna exigió pormenores. No preguntaron en dónde se encontraba. Estaba cumpliendo su deber como Kusanagi, al fin y al cabo. Saberlo les satisfacía. Iori tenía razón. Hacer (o decir que hacía) lo que esperaban de él, le evitaba muchos conflictos.

El pelirrojo apareció en la sala cuando él guardaba el celular.

—Por fi... —suspiró Kyo exasperado ante la demora, pero sus palabras se interrumpieron al ver que quien había salido de la habitación era Iori, el músico, vestido para la ocasión, como si quien se presentara a tocar esa noche fuera él. Kyo intentó no quedarse mirando fijamente la cintura baja de sus pantalones, ni la piel que quedaba provocativamente expuesta. Iori vestía completamente de negro otra vez, y el color oscuro lo hacía verse más esbelto, más alto. Trató de no pensar en que la mirada de Iori se veía más intensa de lo normal, o que su cabello parecía más rojo, y sus labios más invitantes mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en ellos porque él se había quedado sin poder reaccionar—. Vaya que te tardaste —gruñó Kyo tras unos desesperados segundos de saber que _debía_ decir algo.

Aún había una sombra de sonrisa cuando Iori se dirigió a la puerta. Kyo lo siguió y gruñó para sus adentros cuando Iori le lanzó una mirada furtiva para comprobar que aún no conseguía sacarle los ojos de encima.

—Voy a borrar esa expresión complacida de tu rostro con un golpe —aseguró Kyo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que el pelirrojo se viera aún más satisfecho consigo mismo, si cabía, confirmándole que se había vestido así para él, para obtener esa reacción de él.

Kyo procuró tranquilizarse. No era como si no supiera que Yagami era atractivo. Lo había sabido desde la primera noche que lo vio. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo ante la noción de Iori siendo consciente de eso. Se preguntó si ésa era la manera en que Iori, en su faceta de músico, seducía a las personas que le interesaban. ¿Les lanzaba ese tipo de miradas? ¿Ante cuántas personas se había presentado así, antes que él?

En el estrecho espacio del ascensor, Kyo recurrió al viejo truco de entretenerse con su celular para no tener que mirar a Iori. Estaba un poco resentido, porque era evidente que el atuendo del pelirrojo le había gustado, y no podía disimularlo, y no pensaba darle la satisfacción a Iori de tenerlo a su merced con tal facilidad.

Al llegar al primer piso, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Kyo se encontró con tres muchachas que esperaban para poder subir. La conversación amena que mantenían las chicas se acalló de golpe cuando los vieron, y éstas se apartaron un poco para dejarlos pasar. Kyo correspondió a la ligera inclinación que hizo una de ellas a modo de saludo, y oyó las risitas de las otras dos, que no dejaban de mirarlo. No estuvo seguro de qué vio en sus rostros, ¿curiosidad porque era un nuevo inquilino en ese edificio?, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse a analizarlas, porque en eso sintió la mano de Iori posándose en la parte baja de su espalda y empujando con suavidad para guiarlo fuera del ascensor.

—Eh, no empujes —protestó, aunque dejándose llevar, notando que Iori no lo estaba mirando a él sino al grupo de muchachas, cuyas risas se habían apagado y ahora se apresuraban a entrar al ascensor que ellos acababan de desocupar. Le pareció oír que golpeaban un botón para instar a las puertas a cerrarse con prontitud.

La mano de Iori continuó en su espalda, sin guiarlo, sólo apoyada ahí, hasta que llegaron a la calle. El pelirrojo no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Kyo no necesitó que dijera nada. La situación le era familiar, después de todo. No le quedó más que sonreír para sí.

* * *

—Viniste —sonrió la joven del bar que le había entregado el volante, reconociéndolo—. Y trajiste a un amigo. Me alegro —agregó al ver a Iori. Kyo respondió con una sonrisa que no invitaba a la conversación, sospechando que esa joven podía llegar a ser bastante efusiva incluso sin conocerlo. Iori había tenido una reacción un tanto territorial con las muchachas del ascensor. Kyo no quería saber cómo reaccionaría ante un abierto flirteo de parte de una europea atractiva.

La joven siguió sonriendo a pesar de su frío trato. Les señaló la estrecha puerta que llevaba al interior del bar, donde había un joven apostado cobrando entradas y verificando documentos de mayoría de edad. Kyo pagó el monto que le indicaron con el poco efectivo que le quedaba y entregó su identificación. Iori produjo un carnet bastante colorido con una bandera de Estados Unidos en miniatura ondeando en una esquina que atrajo la atención de la joven extranjera, quien observó a Iori un largo momento, intrigada. Kyo se apresuró a entrar al bar antes de que ella entablara conversación con Yagami.

Tampoco quería saber cómo reaccionaría _él_ ante una europea atractiva hablándole al pelirrojo.

El interior del lugar estaba helado debido al fuerte aire acondicionado y la escasa concurrencia de público. Aún era temprano, y el amplio bar se encontraba más vacío que lleno. Grupos pequeños conversaban en el área frente al escenario, en la penumbra azulada de las luces bajas. El local no se había esmerado demasiado en la decoración; el suelo era de cemento pulido, su desgaste casi invisible en la poca luz. Las paredes estaban cubiertas desde el suelo hasta el techo de autoadhesivos con logos de bandas y algunos afiches anunciado festivales y conciertos. No había un lugar propiamente dicho para sentarse a conversar y esperar que el espectáculo diera inicio, sólo una barra a un lado, y mesas altas, sin sillas ni taburetes, repartidas sin orden aparente a lo largo de las paredes, donde no estorbaban demasiado.

Sin embargo, a pesar del descuidado aspecto general del bar, el escenario no dejaba nada que desear. La tarima tenía la altura suficiente para que todos pudieran apreciar a las bandas, sin importar en qué parte del local se encontraran. En ese momento, los instrumentos instalados en sus soportes cambiaban de color cada dos segundos, iluminados por reflectores rojos, azules, amarillos. Los amplificadores y parlantes tenían aspecto de recién comprados, y la rítmica música de fondo que brotaba de ellos tenía una agradable, precisa definición en su sonido. Los gruesos cables que cubrían el suelo parecían casi nuevos.

Sin duda, el dinero que no invertían en la decoración se utilizaba para mantener los equipos en buen estado.

Kyo iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero Iori estaba examinando uno de los afiches en las paredes con atención. El castaño sonrió para sí, felicitándose por la buena idea que había sido ir a ese lugar.

—Iré por cervezas —anunció, y se alejó del pelirrojo en dirección a la barra, buscando en sus bolsillos un poco de cambio suelto, viendo que pronto se quedaría sin dinero.

Él no era el único que había decidido comprar alcohol justo en ese momento, por lo que tuvo que esperar pacientemente en la fila de la barra para ser atendido. Durante ese tiempo, más gente fue llegando al bar. El rumor de conversaciones comenzó a mezclarse con la música de fondo. Kyo buscó a Iori con la mirada, y lo vio con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados, observando el escenario perdido en sus pensamientos.

El castaño se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir una mano tocándole el hombro. Se trataba de la joven extranjera.

—Si tienes el volante que te entregué en la mañana, tienes derecho a una cerveza gratis —indicó la joven. Por reflejo, Kyo palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón y de su chaqueta, y luego recordó que había dejado el volante en la mesa de la cocina.

—Juraría que estaba por aquí —dijo, volviendo a revisar, viéndose descorazonado cuando la búsqueda resultó infructuosa.

—Ten, para que vuelvas en otra ocasión —dijo la joven, mirándolo divertida, produciendo un par de volantes doblados en cuatro del bolsillo de la minifalda negra que vestía—. Uno para ti y uno para tu amigo. Dile que Dea invita.

Kyo recibió los volantes y agradeció con un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa. No dijo nada, pese a que sabía que ella había llevado la conversación de esa manera en particular para que él le diera su nombre sin tener que pedírselo directamente. Intercambiar nombres llevaría a preguntas, las preguntas implicaban seguir el libreto habitual de los encuentros en bares, y eso no era algo que interesara a Kyo esa noche.

Ella lo miró un momento más y tuvo que conformarse con su sonrisa.

—Disfruta el concierto, gracias por venir —dijo la joven antes de alejarse sin verse afectada, su dignidad intacta.

A pesar de que las cervezas importadas provenientes de los grifos del bar eran las más populares entre las personas que estaban antes que él en la fila, Kyo canjeó los volantes por dos cervezas japonesas, porque Iori se encontraba en Japón y, pese a su preferencia por las cosas extranjeras, era su deber consumir productos nacionales.

Con las botellas en mano, dio media vuelta para volver donde el pelirrojo, y se sorprendió, o, más bien, _no_ se sorprendió, al verlo hablando con Dea. Dio unos pasos hacia ellos, pero sin prisa, observando la interacción de Iori con la joven.

El pelirrojo ya no estaba con los brazos cruzados, ni apoyado en la pared. Parecía relajado, escuchaba algo que Dea estaba diciendo, y lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su expresión bajo los mechones de cabello bien podía ser leve interés o fingida atención. Como fuera, estaba escuchando lo que la joven decía, reconociendo su presencia, dándole pie a seguir hablando.

Kyo se mantuvo a cierta distancia, medio oculto entre un grupo de hombres que conversaban ruidosamente sobre deportes. No podía oír una palabra de lo que la joven decía, pero sus gestos y su lenguaje corporal eran claros. Cuando hizo una pregunta, Iori respondió, para extrañeza de Kyo.

Pero, ¿por qué debía extrañarle? Que no hubiera visto a Iori interactuando con desconocidos no significaba que Iori fuera un antisocial que se resistía a cualquier tipo de interacción con otros humanos.

Kyo notó que las respuestas de Iori mantenían cierto distanciamiento, y que el pelirrojo no hacía gestos para corresponder las cada vez más animadas gesticulaciones de la joven, que estaba emocionada por algo. Hubo un sutil cambio en las maneras de ambos que le indicó a Kyo que habían comenzado a hablar en inglés. No podía explicar cómo era que lo sabía, siendo incapaz de oírlos a esa distancia, pero algo, algo familiar e intrínseco del idioma japonés, estaba ausente en Iori ahora.

Kyo tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, espiando la escena, reparando por primera vez en lo corta que era la falda que llevaba la joven, y lo largas que eran sus piernas. Notó también que el espacio que la había separado de Iori al inicio, se había reducido a la mitad con el cambio de idioma.

¿De qué estaría hablándole al pelirrojo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría resistir Iori escuchando a alguien parlotear sin detenerse? No daba muestras de querer que la joven se fuera. ¿Acaso lo estaba disfrutando?

Kyo frunció el ceño, porque Iori comenzó a hacer preguntas, la joven respondiéndolas con esa misma emoción, sacando su celular, Iori inclinando su rostro para ver algo que ella le mostraba.

Kyo no pasó por alto que la joven aprovechó la cercanía para admirar el rostro del pelirrojo, mientras la atención de éste estaba puesta en la pantalla del dispositivo. No le extrañó que la joven alargara esa conversación. Tenía la atención de Iori puesta en ella. ¿Quién podía resistirse a eso?

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Kyo se obligó a reaccionar. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Fue hacia ellos, sintiendo curiosidad por ver qué interesaba tanto a Iori que estaba permitiendo que el cuerpo de la joven casi lo rozara, sus rostros muy cerca, ambos inclinados hacia el celular, Iori leyendo algo en la pantalla, la joven mirándolo fijamente y aprovechando la cercanía para alzar una mano y hacer un gesto para apartarle los largos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro.

La joven lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Kyo le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza antes de que sus dedos pudieran rozar el cabello de Iori. El castaño la dejó ir sin que la presión se volviera dolorosa, pero se interpuso entre ella y el pelirrojo, obligándola a retroceder algunos pasos.

Kyo no necesitó decir nada. Su mensaje estuvo claro. Vio comprensión en los ojos verdes de la chica, quien se mostró contrita al instante.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta —dijo, consternada, mirando a Kyo y luego sobre su hombro, hacia Iori. Alzó su celular y dijo algo en inglés. Kyo notó que, a su espalda, Iori asentía. Cuando la atención de Dea volvió a él, la joven miró las dos cervezas gratis que Kyo llevaba en una mano y le hizo un guiño—. No me odies —pidió la joven, su voz juguetona ahora, para nada afectada por lo sucedido—. Con ustedes japoneses es tan difícil _saber_.

La joven suspiró y se alejó. Un segundo después estaba preguntándole a un hombre si sabía que el volante del bar lo hacía merecedor de una cerveza gratis.

Cuando la joven desapareció entre las personas que comenzaban a llenar el espacio frente al escenario, Kyo se volvió hacia Yagami.

—Ten —gruñó, entregándole la cerveza de modo brusco. Iori la recibió en silencio. Kyo se encontró con el pelirrojo mirándolo burlón, _complacido_ , y tuvo la sensación de haber caído en el juego de Iori otra vez _,_ porque eso era como lo que había ocurrido en el departamento, cuando Iori había salido de la habitación, bien vestido y arreglado y viéndose jodidamente bien. Él no había podido ocultar su reacción, así como ahora no había podido evitar molestarse ante la presencia y los avances de esa joven, y la idea de Iori permitiéndoselo. Eso era lo que el maldito pelirrojo había esperado, al parecer. Esa reacción de su parte.

Iori bebió un trago de cerveza como si nada pasara. Kyo sintió ganas inconmensurables de golpearlo.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —preguntó, el fastidio claro en su voz.

Iori bebió un poco más.

—Si hubiera sabido que te molestaría tanto, lo habría hecho antes —comentó con sarcasmo, consiguiendo que Kyo frunciera el ceño, pero luego negó, la burla desapareciendo de sus irises rojos—. Sólo le pedí información sobre este lugar, capacidad, precios.

Kyo se calmó ante la explicación, y en particular por el hecho de que Iori le estaba _dando_ una explicación, cuando bien podría haberle dicho que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Contuvo un suspiro y clavó la mirada en el escenario y la muchedumbre que se había formado delante.

Tal vez su reacción había sido exagerada, pero no le había gustado ver a esa joven tan cerca de Iori.

—Maldición —murmuró, y miró a Iori de soslayo. El pelirrojo lo observaba y aún tenía cierto aire complacido. Kyo estuvo seguro de que Iori estaba disfrutando inmensamente su pequeño arrebato de celos—. Maldito Yagami.

* * *

Aquella noche, después de que la música acabara y el rumor de las conversaciones se apagara, después de volver al departamento con pasos lentos y de dejarse caer en la cama en una agradable bruma provocada por el alcohol, a Kyo le pareció sentir algo distinto en el trato del pelirrojo. Algo había cambiado, pero no sabía decir qué. Al comienzo pensó que Iori estaba siendo más gentil con él, pero esa impresión pasó pronto y fue reemplazada por una brusca posesividad irrestricta, como si Iori por fin admitiera que aquello no era sólo lo que ambos querían, sino su derecho.

Kyo sentía como si con cada dolorosa caricia el pelirrojo le estuviera repitiendo «eres mío».

Y él correspondió a cada una, ebrio de cervezas y de la presencia de Iori, su corazón latiendo con tal fuerza que era como si el ritmo de la música del bar aún retumbara en sus oídos.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron en medio de días tranquilos y noches intensas.

No hubo una decisión explícita sobre el momento de partir. Simplemente una mañana Kyo despertó y notó que el ambiente en el departamento no era el mismo. Supo que aquellos días de calma habían acabado. Sintió pesar, pero no demasiado. Los habían aprovechado al máximo. Era tiempo de volver a Osaka y enfrentar a su familia.

Iori había sido el que ideó el «plan» para convencer al clan Kusanagi de que él estaba muerto. A Kyo la idea le pareció muy simple, _demasiado_ simple, pero aceptó ponerla en práctica porque no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Fue Iori quien hizo las coordinaciones respectivas con Chizuru por teléfono, mientras Kyo se imaginaba a la niña sonrojada aceptando todo lo que el pelirrojo le pedía hacer. En el final de esa conversación, Iori indicó a la sacerdotisa que iría por la _magatama_ de su familia cuando el problema con los Kusanagi estuviese solucionado. Acordaron encontrarse en el templo Kagura, después de que los Kusanagi lo dieran oficialmente por muerto.

De vuelta en la ciudad, Iori lo dejó en la misma parada de bus donde lo había recogido, días atrás, cerca de la casa de Kyo, ignorando las protestas del castaño de que eso era arriesgarse a que alguien los viera. Nada ocurrió, sin embargo. Kyo observó al vehículo de Iori desaparecer por la carretera. Ni siquiera se despidieron. No era necesario. Se encontrarían en el templo de Chizuru en unos días.

En casa lo encontraron más delgado. Su madre comentó que se veía pálido e intentó buscar alguna herida mortal. Kyo la tranquilizó con palabras suaves, y luego fue en busca de su padre, para que organizara una reunión y anunciara que todos podían calmarse, porque aquello había acabado.

Intentó que a Saisyu le bastara con su testimonio, pero su padre, a pesar del alivio que le causó la noticia, demostró cautela y exigió una prueba concreta; fotografías, el lugar donde Kyo había ocultado los restos del Yagami, lo que fuera.

—Convoca la reunión —dijo Kyo, cansado ante el empeño de Saisyu por ver muerto a Iori, pero manteniendo la calma, sabiendo que si todo salía bien, pronto no tendría que mencionar a Iori ante su familia nunca más.

Tras varias llamadas y reorganizaciones de agendas, Saisyu le anunció que la reunión familiar se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres días.

Kyo se entretuvo esos días atendiendo a amistades que lo acusaban de ingrato, y compensando a Yuki por su ausencia llevándola a cenar un par de veces.

La comunicación con Iori se limitó a ser por teléfono, y se sorprendió un poco cuando Iori le dijo que estaba alojado en el templo Kagura, para vigilar el ritual de purificación que Chizuru realizaba con su reliquia cada día. La fragilidad de la gema era tal, que la niña no quería responsabilizarse por forzar las cosas y romperla por accidente. Iori estaba ahí para decidir cuando fuera suficiente.

Kyo se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Chizuru al tener a Iori tan cerca, y su curiosidad quedó satisfecha una noche en que Sugawa lo llamó desde el templo para informarle que a Chizuru-sama se le había metido en la cabeza que quería un celular, después de ver al pelirrojo entretenido mirando la pantalla del suyo por horas. Sugawa le exigió que hiciera algo para controlar la mala influencia que el Yagami era para la niña, como si Kyo fuera el responsable de la existencia del pelirrojo y sus costumbres modernas que perturbaban la tradicionalidad del templo.

Kyo no hizo nada, evidentemente, y despertó una mañana para encontrar su celular inundado de mensajes de Chizuru con fotos de comida, que él prontamente reenvió a Yagami, porque el pelirrojo tenía la culpa de todo.

La mañana de la reunión amaneció soleada y agradable, y le recordó a Kyo el día que había llegado a casa al volver de South Town. El estacionamiento estaba atiborrado de autos, el aire lleno del sonido de pasos apagados proveniente de los pasillos. Una sirvienta había dejado un traje tradicional muy formal preparado para él, pero Kyo optó por usar sus ropas casuales. Iba a complacer a su familia en lo de matar a Iori, pero aún se resistía al apego hacia las tradiciones.

Shizuka suspiró al verlo vestido así. Saisyu no hizo comentario porque tenían asuntos más urgentes entre manos.

Estaban de pie en el pasillo, mientras la mayoría de Kusanagi se reunían en el salón, esperando. Faltaban unos minutos para la hora en que la sesión daría inicio. Kyo pensaba aguardar hasta el último segundo antes de entrar. No quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con aquellos parientes que pensaban que él era un traidor.

—¿Has traído la prueba? —preguntó Saisyu, notando que Kyo tenía las manos vacías.

—Debe estar por llegar —murmuró Kyo, mirando la hora en su celular. Envió un mensaje de texto y al cabo de unos segundos recibió como respuesta un signo de dos puntos, seguidos de una letra «P».

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Shizuka al verlo sujetar el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Kyo negó, forzando una sonrisa. No necesitó decir más, porque se oyó el sonido de la gravilla del estacionamiento cuando otro vehículo entró.

Poco después, una sirvienta apareció en el pasillo, seguida de un hombre y una niña. La niña vestía un traje ceremonial color blanco y rojo y llevaba una pequeña caja laqueada negra, sujetándola con reverencia entre sus pequeñas manos.

«Llegas tarde», dijo Kyo, pronunciando las palabras sin hacer un sonido, mirando a Chizuru a los ojos. La niña mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y continuó acercándose. Su guardián la siguió de cerca.

Saisyu y Shizuka se miraron, sin saber bien qué estaba pasando. La sirvienta que hacía de guía se retiró con una inclinación, y Chizuru se quedó de pie delante de los padres de Kyo. Los miró a ambos con seriedad.

—Soy Chizuru, vengo en representación de mi familia, los Kagura, y estoy aquí a solicitud de Kyo-san —explicó, antes de hacer una profunda y muy correcta reverencia, a la que la pareja respondió como era debido. En seguida Chizuru se volvió hacia Kyo. Le sonrió dulcemente—. Kyo- _san_ —saludó, Kyo sintiendo el claro sarcasmo en el honorífico, viendo a Chizuru dedicarle una inclinación a la que tuvo que corresponder de mala gana. Vio un brillo triunfal en los ojos de la niña por haber conseguido que se inclinara ante ella, que desapareció pronto para tornarse en una mirada preocupada y seria—. ¿Comenzamos? —preguntó la niña, Saisyu y Shizuka saliendo de su sorpresa para asentir y entrar en el salón e ir a ocupar sus puestos—. Kyo- _san_ , después de usted —indicó Chizuru, porque el joven castaño no se había movido.

—Me alegra ver que al menos tú te estás divirtiendo —murmuró Kyo.

—No sé de qué me habla —respondió Chizuru educadamente, su entonación formal.

Kyo entró en la sala y ocupó su lugar. Chizuru se arrodilló a su lado, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes, y mantuvo la caja sobre su regazo, ambas manos descansando sobre ella con gesto protector. Sugawa tomó su lugar unos metros tras ella, en completo silencio y sin mirar a nadie.

Kyo había imaginado que la reunión no tomaría mucho. Había esperado que sus parientes se conformaran con oírlo decir que había cumplido su deber como heredero del clan, como habían hecho sus padres. No esperó que lo interrogaran y le exigieran los pormenores de lo que había hecho aquellas semanas.

Se vio obligado a mencionar las ciudades alrededor de Minoruyama cuando le pidieron locaciones específicas. Mencionó la colina de esa ciudad, un lote baldío, y un claro en el bosque como lugares donde se había enfrentado a Yagami. Podían verificarlo, indicó. Las quemaduras que su fuego anaranjado había dejado en el terreno y en los troncos de los árboles serían visibles por un largo tiempo.

Aquello era verdad, y las medias verdades brotaban fáciles de sus labios. Su padre asentía de cuando en cuando, satisfecho con lo que oía.

Cuando sus parientes preguntaron por el cuerpo de Iori, Kyo respondió que lo había reducido a cenizas. No había quedado nada.

El murmullo de escepticismo que corrió entre aquellos hombres hizo que Kyo cerrara sus manos con fuerza, pero no se alteró. En parte, esperaba esa reacción. Por eso Chizuru estaba ahí.

—Que no haya un cuerpo es lo mismo que decir que lo dejaste huir, Kyo-kun —estaba diciendo alguien—. Es muy posible, dados tus antecedentes de entablar amistad con el enemigo. Danos una prueba tangible, o procederemos a sancionar a tu familia.

Kyo entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado.

—Soy testigo de que Kyo-san dice la verdad —habló Chizuru en ese momento, haciendo que la atención de los presentes se desviara hacia ella.

—¿Y tú quién eres, niña?

—Chizuru Kagura, del clan Kagura, y guardiana de una de las reliquias sagradas —respondió la niña con tono firme y la arrogancia que Kyo conocía bien.

—¿Acaso estabas presente cuando Kyo-kun se enfrentó a Yagami?

Chizuru negó una vez.

—No, pero vi lo que ocurrió a través de mi espejo —indicó. No necesitó explicar de qué espejo hablaba.

—¿Y qué fue lo que viste?

Chizuru miró alrededor de la sala llena de adultos con expresiones adustas. Evitó mirar hacia Kyo.

—Las manos de Kyo-san en el cuello de Yagami —explicó, sus ojos desenfocándose un poco mientras evocaba la escena—. Haciendo presión.

Otro murmullo escéptico recorrió el lugar.

Kyo mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto del tatami. No habían discutido lo que Chizuru diría ante sus parientes. Las respuestas que la niña daba eran espontáneas y le provocaban cierta incomodidad al narrar tan fríamente un momento que para él había sido casi íntimo.

—¿Yagami murió ahorcado? —preguntó alguien en voz baja y tono burlón.

—No he terminado —acotó Chizuru con severidad, su mirada endureciéndose, acallando los murmullos de golpe—. El fuego fue lo que acabó con él —señaló secamente—. Fuego escarlata —especificó, volviéndose hacia Kyo hasta que el castaño la miró—. No podía ser de ninguna otra manera —pronunció Chizuru con lentitud, haciendo eco de las palabras que Kyo le había dicho a Iori en el pequeño departamento en Minoruyama.

—¿Por qué habríamos de creer una palabra de lo que dices? Eres sólo una niña. Podrías estar diciendo lo que Kyo quiere que digas —preguntó alguien de pronto.

Chizuru se volvió hacia la dirección general de la voz, sus ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Se puso de pie, alzando la caja laqueada con ella. De entre el grupo de Kusanagi, identificó al que había hablado, medio oculto tras los hombres sentados en las primeras filas.

—Orochi está atrapado en mi templo —dijo Chizuru, mirándolo fijamente—. _Yo_ lo atrapé. Muestra el debido respeto, Kusanagi.

La voz helada y severa de la niña cortó el aire del lugar. Hubo un suave rumor de telas cuando algunos de los presentes se movieron incómodos. Chizuru les dio la espalda, como si hubiese decidido que ya no merecía la pena hablar con ellos. Con pasos cortos, se dirigió hacia donde Saisyu estaba arrodillado.

—Kyo-san cumplió su deber y ayudó a sellar a Orochi —explicó la sacerdotisa, mirando los ojos oscuros de Saisyu fijamente—. Y volvió a cumplir su deber al deshacerse del enemigo de su clan. Es vergonzoso que su familia no confíe en su palabra.

—Es una situación complicada —dijo Saisyu.

—No debería serlo —señaló Chizuru, aún con severidad—. La reliquia Yagami está en mi poder.

Ignorando el murmullo que se alzó a su espalda, la niña abrió la caja que llevaba. En el fondo, sobre suaves telas blancas, yacía una piedra verde de aspecto insignificante que hizo que Saisyu se quedara petrificado debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo podría tenerla si Yagami no estuviera muerto? —preguntó Chizuru, su voz repentinamente suave.

—Saisyu, ¿está diciendo la verdad? —preguntó una voz en medio del murmullo.

Saisyu alzó una mano hacia la reliquia. No alcanzó a tocarla porque, ante su cercanía, ésta emitió un amenazante e intenso brillo púrpura. Duró sólo un segundo, pero todos pudieron verlo. Al alzar la mirada, Saisyu vio los rostros de sus parientes. Había incredulidad, pero ya no por escepticismo. Por mucho que no confiaran en la palabra de Kyo, sabían que un Yagami jamás entregaría su reliquia por voluntad propia. Su sed de poder los había llevado al extremo de maldecir a todo su linaje. Tal como decía la sacerdotisa, la única manera en que la _magatama_ podía estar ante ellos era si el Yagami había muerto.

Chizuru se volvió hacia la sala, permitiendo que los otros Kusanagi vieran la gastada gema para que no les quedara ninguna duda _._ Esperó unos segundos y luego cerró la caja y fue a ocupar su lugar junto a Kyo.

No se miraron, para que ningún gesto involuntario traicionara las palabras de la niña. Kyo observó la caja negra en silencio, mientras sus parientes deliberaban.

La idea de Iori estaba funcionando. Kyo no entendía del todo cómo Yagami había conseguido que Chizuru mintiera por ellos, pero en ese momento no necesitaba una respuesta. Sonrió interiormente, agradecido con la sacerdotisa.

—No celebres tan pronto, Kusanagi —susurró Chizuru en voz muy baja—. Aún no hemos discutido cómo me vas a pagar tan enorme favor.

Kyo no pudo evitar volverse hacia la niña y se encontró con que ella lo miraba con fingida dulzura.

—Te dije que las cosas no se iban a quedar así —señaló Chizuru, cubriéndose los labios con la manga de su traje para que los otros Kusanagi no vieran su sonrisa perversa.

No pudieron continuar porque Saisyu pidió silencio. El testimonio de Chizuru y la evidencia presentada habían sido aceptadas. No sería necesario aplicar ningún tipo de sanción. Lo mejor que todos podían hacer era dejar ese asunto atrás y continuar con sus vidas. Kyo sintió un enorme alivio. La expresión en el rostro de sus padres le dijo que había hecho lo correcto. Sí, había mentido, pero se había visto obligado a eso porque su familia no quería escuchar razones. No estaba bien, quizá, pero no iba a agobiarse por eso.

Chizuru asintió complacida ante el anuncio y tomó la caja negra con cuidado, sujetándola contra su pecho.

—Volveré al templo. Ven lo antes posible —indicó, y Kyo asintió. Le hubiera gustado partir con Chizuru, pero aquello habría resultado un poco sospechoso. Tendría que ir por su cuenta, apenas se deshiciera de sus parientes y lo que éstos tuvieran que decirle.

* * *

Kyo no consiguió escabullirse hasta que anocheció. A su madre no se le ocurrió nada mejor que invitar a Yuki a una improvisada cena celebratoria, porque, finalmente, todos los problemas que habían comenzado meses atrás con la aparición de Ash Crimson habían acabado. Guardaron unos segundos de silencio por los parientes que habían muerto, y luego se dedicaron a pasar una velada agradable. Kyo se encontró disfrutando de la compañía de sus padres, ahora que la hostilidad hacia Iori estaba ausente en sus conversaciones. Sin embargo, se le hizo difícil ocultar su impaciencia, y Yuki le complicó más las cosas al decir que quería ir de paseo al centro de la ciudad.

Al final, envió a Yuki a casa en el auto de su familia, y él tomó un taxi desde el centro de la ciudad hasta el templo de Chizuru. No le importó pagar la exorbitante suma resultante. Prefería eso a volver a casa para tomar prestado uno de los autos de su padre, porque al hacer eso correría el riesgo de que lo atraparan para conversar una vez más.

El taxi lo dejó en plena carretera, en la entrada al bosque que debía cruzar para poder llegar al templo. Ese recorrido no había tomado más que unos minutos en moto, pero ahora, de noche y sin iluminación alguna, el bosque estaba sumido en una densa oscuridad.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba solo, invocó a una llama de fuego e iluminó el camino con ella. Echó a andar esperando no perderse. El sendero no estaba marcado con claridad, pero en partes era obvio que se trataba de un camino bastante utilizado, porque la tierra había sido apisonada con el ir y venir de muchos pasos.

Suspiró con alivio cuando las escaleras que iban colina arriba en dirección al templo aparecieron ante él. Su moto seguía ahí, aparcada y cubierta con una gruesa lona para protegerla de la intemperie.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, a veces de tres en tres, sin perder tiempo, sintiéndose ligero y libre.

Las puertas del templo estaban cerradas y tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que una sirvienta apareció para hacerlo pasar. Chizuru estaba sentada en los escalones frontales del templo. Jugaba algo en su celular.

—Yagami está en su habitación —indicó Chizuru sin alzar la vista, sus dedos tocando la pantalla del aparato a gran velocidad.

Sin necesitar indicaciones específicas, Kyo se dirigió a la habitación que había compartido con el pelirrojo. Lo encontró sentado con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta, en el lado que daba al jardín. Tenía un libro abierto en las manos, y de nuevo vestía esa camisa que Kyo ya conocía, que le iba demasiado corta.

—Te ves bien, para estar muerto, felicidades —sonrió Kyo, quedándose de pie ante el pelirrojo con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión medio socarrona en el rostro.

Iori dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó. Chizuru lo había puesto al tanto de todo.

—No esperaba que fuera tan fácil —admitió el pelirrojo—. Creí que desconfiarían más. Que pedirían algo más.

Kyo negó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tu plan funcionó. ¿Qué más podían pedir? La reliquia de los Yagami no es algo que se vea todos los días.

A eso siguió un asentimiento de Iori y un agradable silencio, mientras observaban el jardín en penumbra.

Fue Kyo quien habló después de unos minutos.

—¿Piensas seguir adelante con esto? —preguntó, girando su rostro hacia Iori, refiriéndose a la intención del pelirrojo de tomar posesión de su reliquia.

De nuevo, la respuesta de Iori fue un asentimiento sin palabras.

Kyo suspiró para sí.

—¿Ahora? —quiso saber.

—¿Para qué esperar? —repuso Iori.

—¿No queda nada más que quieras hacer? Antes de... Antes de volver a aceptar a Orochi.

Iori entrecerró un poco sus ojos y Kyo alzó las manos en son de paz.

—No lo dije con mala intención. Es una pregunta sincera —aclaró.

Iori miró hacia el jardín, dejando que la breve molestia pasara. ¿Kyo no se daba cuenta de que las últimas semanas se habían tratado exactamente de eso? De hacer lo que quisiera, sin molestos dioses entrometidos. Había disfrutado de la presencia del castaño, de las noches juntos, de sus bromas tontas y su exasperante arrogancia. Había descubierto el placer de ver a Kyo mostrándose territorial cuando él permitía que alguien se le acercara demasiado. Lo único que faltaba era enfrentarse a Kyo.

—Quiero probar tu fuego —dijo Iori finalmente—. Y no quiero esperar más.

Kyo no pensaba discutir. Se había resignado a ese momento hacía mucho. Solamente dejó que las cosas fluyeran. Fue con Iori cuando éste se dirigió a la entrada del templo en búsqueda de Chizuru.

La niña seguía ahí, jugando con su teléfono, pero lo apartó al verlos acercarse, sabiendo a qué venían. Les hizo un gesto para que esperaran, y desapareció tras las puertas corredizas para volver al cabo de unos minutos, llevando la caja negra que contenía la _magatama_. Su rostro estaba serio.

—No volveré a preguntar si estás seguro de lo que haces, Yagami —dijo la niña—. Y tú, Kusanagi, será mejor que te alejes un poco.

Kyo obedeció, pero no demasiado. Se quedó cerca, viendo que no iba a haber ningún acto formal para devolver la reliquia a Iori. Se dio cuenta de que era absurdo esperar tanta solemnidad. Iori estaba recuperando algo que había perdido hacía años. Los rezos o invocaciones estaban de más.

Chizuru no dudó cuando abrió la caja laqueada y la extendió hacia Iori, ofreciéndole su contenido. Iori se tomó unos segundos para observar la fría piedra verde. Kyo estaba comenzando a pensar que el pelirrojo cambiaría de idea, pero Iori tomó la _magatama_ en ese momento.

La gema se vio incluso más pequeña en la palma de su mano, pero ante el contacto con su piel pareció cobrar vida, pulsando con una luz interior que contrastaba con las ramificaciones que cubrían su superficie. Estaba reaccionando a Yagami, reconociendo a su dueño.

Chizuru se apartó cuando las pulsaciones se volvieron más intensas. Kyo no dejó de observar el rostro de Iori. Le pareció ver medio segundo de duda, como si el pelirrojo se estuviera preguntando si iba a arrepentirse de esa decisión, pero un instante después su mirada se había aclarado, y sus irises rojos se clavaron en los de Kyo. El Kusanagi vio una sombra de sonrisa en los labios de Iori, y al momento siguiente Iori había cerrado su mano con fuerza alrededor de la gema.,Un brillo intenso y enceguecedor los envolvió por unos segundos.

La noche se sintió más oscura cuando la luz se apagó.

Kyo parpadeó varias veces, forzando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse nuevamente a la poca iluminación.

La escena ante él no había cambiado. Chizuru estaba ahí, sosteniendo la caja de madera y observando a Yagami. Iori miraba su mano ahora vacía. La _magatama_ había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kyo, acercándose.

Iori respondió con un asentimiento. Una dócil llama de fuego púrpura no tardó en aparecer en su mano aún alzada.

Kyo sintió una mezcla de pesar y alivio, mirando alternativamente el fuego y el rostro del pelirrojo. Esbozó una sonrisa al notar un brillo de salvaje satisfacción en los ojos de Iori, y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando la flama púrpura se intensificó.

Miró a Iori interrogante, la sonrisa sin irse. ¿No se iba a atrever a...?

Se observaron. Kyo conocía la expresión que veía en Iori. Se había familiarizado con ella en esas últimas semanas. Sintió un agradable escalofrío.

—¿Aquí? ¿En serio? —preguntó el castaño, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro —repuso Iori, dando un paso hacia él.

—Ir con tanta prisa no está bien… —protestó Kyo, burlón. Iori siguió avanzando—. Pero tendré que complacerte, ya que pareces tan ansioso... —concluyó el joven con una sonrisa confiada.

—Kyo.

—¿Sí?

—Deja de hablar y...

Iori no acabó la frase. Kyo se encontró con una oleada de fuego púrpura yendo en su dirección y tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse sin ser quemado.

—Yagami, eso no fue... —intentó protestar, pero calló de nuevo porque el fuego volvió a ir hacia él.

—No hables —fue la plácida orden de Iori, y Kyo obedeció, porque en su distracción Iori se había aparecido delante de él, y el fuego violeta estaba por todas partes, encendiendo el aire entre ellos.

El brillo de su fuego anaranjado devoró parte de las llamas púrpura. Kyo notó que sus flamas ardían impacientes, queriendo quemar a Iori, reconociéndolo como el «enemigo».

Distraído ante aquella sensación, Kyo tuvo que adoptar una posición defensiva porque Iori no pensaba darle tregua. Tres golpes seguidos de Iori le dejaron los brazos adoloridos. Una cosa era ver a Iori peleando con alguien, pero era muy distinto estar en el lado que recibía sus golpes. Aquello no era un mero juego para que Iori probara las flamas púrpura. Podía salir lastimado si no tenía cuidado.

Puso un poco de distancia, pero Iori lo siguió como si fuera su sombra. Sus movimientos eran excepcionalmente rápidos.

Kyo bloqueó otro golpe con su brazo; sintió el impacto repercutir hasta su hombro.

—Veo que has estado entrenando —gruñó entre dientes apretados.

—Veo que tú no —sonrió Iori, antes de darle una patada que hizo que Kyo retrocediera varios pasos, hasta chocar contra el tronco de uno de los árboles que rodeaban al patio.

—Oh, vamos, estoy convaleciente aún —señaló Kyo, y se apartó. El siguiente golpe de Iori desgarró la corteza del árbol, haciéndola saltar en pedazos.

Aprovechando que el golpe fallido había dejado a Iori abierto a un contraataque, Kyo le encajó un puñetazo en la cintura con la correspondiente explosión anaranjada. Hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el cargo de consciencia que le produjo el ver a Iori salir despedido hacia atrás y chocar contra una de las lámparas de piedra que decoraban el lugar, destrozándola.

En su mente pensó un «lo siento», pero cuando se acercó a Iori, éste se levantaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Masoquista —gruñó Kyo.

—Pelea en serio, Kyo —gruñó Iori a su vez, y Kyo tuvo que reír para sí.

—¿Con «en serio» te refieres a que quieres que use el fuego escarlata? —preguntó, burlón y arrogante y haciendo que Iori lo mirara como si lo odiara—. Aún no estás a la altura. Por ahora esto es suficiente —concluyó, mostrándole a Iori el fuego anaranjado que ardía entre sus dedos.

Kyo se puso en guardia, porque Iori hizo ademán de lanzársele encima.

Sin embargo, Chizuru intervino antes de que aquel enfrentamiento continuara. Se puso entre ellos sin decir palabra y le mostró a Kyo la pantalla de su celular. Había escrito algunos números en la calculadora.

—Eso es lo que tienes que pagarme por los destrozos que están provocando en mi templo —anunció.

Al ver la pelea interrumpida tan abruptamente, ambos jóvenes dejaron que las flamas se apagaran; Iori con un gesto de molestia ante la intromisión, Kyo ofendido porque Chizuru le estaba intentando cobrar miles de yenes por un árbol rasguñado y un adorno de piedra _sólo a él_ , cuando Yagami también era parcialmente culpable del daño.

Chizuru le dedicó una sonrisa maligna y le envió el monto por un mensaje de texto.

—Yagami, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó la niña, ignorando las protestas de Kyo y mirando al pelirrojo—. ¿Puedes percibir la presencia de Orochi...? ¿O algo que no esté bien?

Iori negó.

—Sólo el fuego —dijo.

—Bien —dijo la niña—. Tal vez la purificación diaria ayudó. Debes decirme si algo cambia, y no olvides que te estaré vigilando, como acordamos.

Kyo miró el intercambio.

—¿Qué acordaron? —interrumpió, un poco molesto al darse cuenta de que, durante los días que Iori se había alojado en el templo, esos dos habían estado haciendo planes de los cuales no lo habían hecho partícipe.

—Es mi deber velar por que Orochi no vuelva a manifestarse —explicó Chizuru con tono profesional—. Le advertí a Yagami que sacar su reliquia de este templo implica aceptar mi estricta vigilancia. A través del espejo, podré saber si Orochi comienza a afectarlo.

Kyo frunció el ceño. Miro a Iori, sin poder creer que el pelirrojo hubiese aceptado algo semejante.

Iori leyó la incomprensión en sus ojos y negó.

—No te pondré en riesgo de nuevo —dijo el pelirrojo simplemente—. Una sacerdotisa husmeando en mi vida es irrelevante. Además, no es como si no hubiera estado husmeando ya. —Iori volvió su mirada con dureza hacia Chizuru, quien retrocedió un paso, palideciendo.

Kyo recordó de golpe que, durante la reunión con su familia, Chizuru había repetido las palabras que él le había dicho a Iori: «Fuego escarlata. No podía ser de ninguna otra manera».

La niña los había estado _espiando_.

—Voy a retirarme por hoy —anunció la sacerdotisa atropelladamente, retrocediendo un poco más—. No rompan nada —ordenó, pero su tono imperativo no fue tan convincente como en ocasiones anteriores.

La observaron desaparecer tras unas puertas corredizas.

Kyo suspiró.

—Dice que se encargará de vigilar a Orochi, pero… ¿quién la vigila a ella? —gruñó.

—Te dije que los Kagura no eran de confiar —se burló Iori.

Se quedaron a solas en el patio. El ambiente ya no era propicio para retomar la pelea. Kyo se frotó distraídamente el brazo con que había bloqueado los golpes de Iori. Notó que el pelirrojo observaba su mano, donde ardía de nuevo una pequeña llama púrpura, como si algo estuviera mal con ella.

Kyo adivinó qué era lo que pensaba.

—¿En serio creíste que el fuego te daría alguna ventaja sobre mí? ¿Olvidas que te dije que soy _muy_ bueno? —le preguntó, acercándose a él, ganándose una mirada molesta, a la que respondió con una sonrisa presumida—. Te llevo años de ventaja entrenando con fuego, Yagami. Vas a tener que esforzarte.

Kyo vio rabia en los ojos de Iori. Se preguntó si el pelirrojo lo golpearía por usar palabras tan condescendientes. Pero no, Iori no lo golpeó, dejó que el fuego púrpura se apagara y no se apartó de su cercanía. Aceptaba su desafío.

—No hay prisa —dijo Kyo en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos, disfrutando de saber que, además de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ahora existía ese vínculo entre ellos—. Te esperaré.


	31. Epílogo: De posibilidades infinitas

En _Soterrani_ habían instalado un par de televisores en las paredes, para que los asiduos al bar pudieran ver el torneo de _The King of Fighters_ que se celebraba en esos días alrededor del mundo. En particular porque uno de los participantes era Shun'ei, quien estaba utilizando sus vacaciones para enfrentarse a peleadores que se veían mucho más fuertes y experimentados que él.

Sus compañeros de trabajo pensaban que estaba loco, pero, hasta la fecha, el equipo del muchacho no había sido derrotado.

Desde el callejón al que daba la puerta trasera del bar, Iori alcanzaba a escuchar los vítores de los clientes cuando uno de los preferidos ganaba un _round_. En su mano derecha sujetaba su celular, y leía los insistentes mensajes que llegaban, uno tras otro. En sus labios tenía un cigarrillo casi completamente consumido.

La puerta del bar se abrió y Rokku asomó la cabeza.

—Iori, ven, estoy seguro de que te interesa ver esto. Es Kyo. O creemos que es Kyo. Ven, rápido.

Iori respondió con un asentimiento, Rokku volvió a entrar al bar.

Habían pasado meses desde que había regresado a South Town, y las cosas no habían tardado en volver a la normalidad. Los miembros de su banda no estaban molestos con él, a pesar de que estaban en su derecho de expulsarlo. Se habían mostrado preocupados por su ausencia, pero no habían insistido después de escuchar su vaga explicación sobre ciertos problemas personales. Sólo Rokku lo había interrogado, porque él era el único que estaba más o menos al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Kyo, y quien había visto al joven usar fuego. Aparte de eso, todos en _Sviesulys_ se veían bastante contentos de tenerlo de vuelta, y no habían tardado en organizar conciertos y reservar salas de ensayo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sí, podía decirse que su rutina había estado esperando pacientemente a que volviera a la ciudad. Las pocas diferencias con su vida anterior eran los continuos mensajes que recibía desde Japón (el maldito Kusanagi seguía saturándole el teléfono reenviándole las fotos de comida de Chizuru), y la estricta rutina de entrenamiento a la que él mismo se sometía, con el objetivo de acabar con la ventaja que Kyo tenía sobre él.

Leyó los últimos mensajes que entraron a su celular. Eran de Kyo, y el joven le decía que estaba en una arena de KOF en Osaka, esperando su turno. Le recomendaba ver su enfrentamiento, porque quizá podría aprender algo útil mirándolo pelear. A pesar de que el mensaje era sólo texto, Iori podía ver claramente la sonrisa petulante del joven al escribir esa línea. Tuvo que contenerse y recordarse a sí mismo que el celular no era Kyo, y que no debía quemarlo.

Dejó que la colilla de su cigarrillo se convirtiera en cenizas con una breve llama de fuego, y regresó al bar. Había agitación en la mesa de los miembros de _Sviesulys_. Tanto Alfred, como Kohi y Rokku gesticularon hacia el televisor al verlo llegar.

No había ninguna pelea en vivo en ese momento, sino cortos que resumían la participación de los peleadores. Una gran llamarada de fuego llenó la pantalla, y luego apareció el rostro familiar de un joven engreído, con un rótulo al pie donde se leía claramente «Kyo Kusanagi». Hubo vítores en la mesa. Iori temió que todos en su banda se hubiesen vuelto fans del castaño.

El clip siguiente mostró a Kyo rodeado de fuego anaranjado, quemando a alguien que Iori no alcanzó a ver en detalle. Un acercamiento mostró la sonrisa del joven, quien mantenía el puño en alto en señal de victoria, mientras disfrutaba de los aplausos de su público.

En la mesa empezó una discusión sobre si el fuego (y la electricidad, y el _ki_ ) que usaban los peleadores estaba hecho con efectos especiales. Iori no participó en el debate, y vio que Rokku también guardaba silencio. Sus compañeros llegaron a la conclusión de que debía tratarse de realidad aumentada de última generación.

El presentador anunció que los siguientes en enfrentarse serían el _Japan Team_ contra el _Official Invitation Team_. Al mostrar el orden de peleadores, Iori vio con desagrado que Kyo estaba último. Las cámaras mostraron al joven sentado indolentemente en una banca mientras esperaba, mirando algo en su celular.

Iori oyó el timbre de un mensaje entrante. Era de Kyo.

«Espero que estés frente a un televisor».

Iori apartó su celular. En la pantalla, Kyo hizo lo mismo. Cuando la cámara le hizo un acercamiento, Kyo le dedicó una mirada coqueta que hizo que alguien en una mesa vecina lanzara un gritito.

—Haberlo sabido. Le habría pedido un autógrafo —comentó Rokku.

Iori fue por una cerveza. Al volver a la mesa, el _round_ había comenzado. No prestó demasiada atención —los compañeros de Kyo no le interesaban— pero sí la suficiente para comprobar que el equipo de Japón era fuerte. Entre el luchador de judo y el joven rubio que podía invocar electricidad consiguieron derrotar a los tres peleadores del otro equipo. En el fondo de la escena, Kyo seguía en la banca, bostezando.

Sin embargo, su actitud cambió cuando anunciaron al siguiente equipo y la cámara enfocó a dos hombres y una mujer con aspecto de militares, soldados peleando en un torneo. Ambos hombres debían tener el doble de la masa muscular de Kyo y, aunque eso no significaba una ventaja asegurada, cuando Kyo se les acercó, el contraste hizo que el castaño se viera casi frágil, a pesar de que Iori sabía que Kyo no era frágil en absoluto.

—¿No es un poco injusto? Deberían separarlos por peso —comentó Alfred.

Kyo no tenía problema con la diferencia de musculatura. La sonrisa engreída y despectiva con la que le habló a los soldados fue prueba de ello.

Su primer oponente sería la mujer. El rótulo anunció que su nombre era Leona.

Cuando la pelea dio inicio, Iori miró fijamente la pantalla. Kyo sólo necesitó unos pocos segundos para dejar clara la diferencia entre técnica y habilidad innata. La mujer tenía técnica, pero Kyo estaba en control de la pelea. No necesitaba pelear haciendo uso de todo su poder. Si hubiera peleado como cuando se enfrentó a Orochi, el round habría terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la mujer de seguro habría acabado muerta.

El castaño le dio un respiro a la chica, permitiendo que ella recuperara el aliento. Iori maldijo a Kyo interiormente por no acabar con ella lo antes posible, y lo maldijo de nuevo cuando una súbita explosión envolvió al joven.

—¿Qué fue...? —preguntó Kohi, sobresaltado.

—¿Explosivos? —preguntó Rokku ofendido—. La mujer le lanzó algo que estalló al hacer contacto —explicó.

Iori no dijo nada. Cuando el humo se asentó, vieron que Kyo sacudía una mano y miraba la manga desgarrada de su chaqueta. Estaba sonriendo con molestia. No necesitó moverse de donde estaba ni acercarse a la mujer. Se limitó a invocar su fuego y lanzarlo hacia ella, y las flamas avanzaron por el aire en un parpadeo hasta rodearla. Su grito agudo al ser quemada se oyó claramente en todo el bar, y Kyo dejó que las llamas ardieran unos segundos más de lo necesario antes de apagarlas con un gesto. Cuando el fuego y el humo desaparecieron, la mujer yacía en el suelo, inconsciente.

Como no había sido vencido, Kyo esperó a su segundo oponente. La pelea también fue rápida, con Kyo sin recibir casi ni un golpe. El joven mantuvo su distancia y abusó de sus flamas anaranjadas. Esa estrategia podría haberse considerado como una técnica bastante floja, pero no era el problema del Kusanagi, sino de sus oponentes, que no sabían cómo contrarrestarla. Lo mismo ocurrió con el otro soldado, cuyo estilo de pelea era demasiado similar al de su compañero. Kyo lo venció sin ser tocado, y con tiempo de sobra en el reloj. Cuando lo anunciaron como el ganador, su expresión era una mezcla de superioridad y aburrimiento.

Iori se levantó para irse, sintiendo que había sido demasiado del Kusanagi por una noche.

—¿Te vas? Es el turno de Shun'ei —protestó Rokku.

Iori no respondió. No le interesaba realmente lo que el DJ hiciera en ese torneo. El timbre de su celular sonó.

—Si hablas con Kyo, felicítalo de nuestra parte por su victoria. Dile que queremos un autógrafo —sonrió el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona.

Iori no sacó el celular. Dejó que los mensajes siguieran llegando.

* * *

El torneo continuó, y el equipo japonés siguió obteniendo victoria tras victoria, para completa frustración de Kyo. Le gustaba ganar, ¿a quién no?, pero que los otros equipos se lo pusieran tan fácil no era agradable. No tenía que hacer uso de todo su poder para vencer. ¿Qué había pasado con los otros luchadores? El KOF solía ser un desafío donde se congregaban los más poderosos, pero la edición de ese año había comenzado con mal pie.

Sus compañeros de equipo, Benimaru y Goro, eran quienes tenían que aguantar su frustración. Más de una vez tuvieron que llevárselo a rastras para evitar que las palabras abrasivas de Kyo hacia los otros peleadores comenzaran enfrentamientos no programados.

—Sé que estás impaciente por una buena pelea, pero controla esa actitud, Kyo —le sugirió Benimaru una noche, tirando de él hacia la habitación que les habían asignado en un hotel en China, mientras Goro intentaba calmar a los hermanos Sakazaki en el lobby.

Kyo suspiró, dejándose llevar sin oponer resistencia.

—Si sabías quiénes iban a participar, y si conoces su nivel de habilidad, ¿para qué te inscribiste? —preguntó Benimaru, pasándose una mano por su largo cabello rubio con impaciencia.

—¿Porque ustedes dos no son nada sin mí? —ofreció Kyo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Comienzo a arrepentirme por no haber permitido que Ryo Sakazaki te diera una paliza —murmuró el rubio.

—¿ _Él_? ¿A _mí_? —preguntó Kyo, escéptico, y la respuesta de Benimaru fue darle un empujón nada amable para que entrara en la habitación.

El lugar tenía tres cuartos y una sala común. No era un alojamiento de lujo, pero sí lo suficientemente espacioso para que los tres miembros del equipo pudieran compartir el ambiente sin chocar unos con otros. Esa noche sería la última que pasarían en China. Por la mañana debían tomar un avión con destino a Estados Unidos, donde el siguiente grupo de oponentes esperaba.

—Ve a empacar. Quizá eso te calmará un poco —ordenó Benimaru, señalando la habitación de Kyo con el dedo índice. Kyo suspiró, pero obedeció. No tenía mucho equipaje porque él y sus compañeros, como veteranos del torneo, ya habían dominado el arte de viajar ligero. Lo que sí hizo fue comprobar que su pasaporte estuviera en el lugar en que lo dejó. No quería que le negaran la entrada a Estados Unidos por un descuido.

Benimaru preguntaba por qué se había inscrito si no había ningún rival al que le interesara enfrentarse. ¿Cómo explicarle? Ese año, el torneo era sólo una excusa. Había decidido participar al enterarse de que uno de los lugares donde se pelearía era South Town.

Viajar a South Town espontáneamente sólo por ganas de ver a Yagami levantaría sospechas en su familia porque, para ellos, él ya no tenía ninguna razón para pisar esa ciudad. ¿Pero viajar como parte del torneo? Era una coartada demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Estaba impaciente. Y la prisa que tenía por estar en esa ciudad exacerbaba la frustración que le causaban los débiles oponentes a los que se había tenido que enfrentar. Quemarlos no era satisfactorio. Medir su fuego contra el _ki_ de algunos o la energía psíquica de otros no le daba placer alguno. Sus flamas escarlata querían medirse contra el fuego púrpura de Yagami. Querían dominarlo, vencerlo.

En ninguno de sus cientos de mensajes a Iori le había preguntado cómo iba su entrenamiento con el fuego. No necesitaba hacerlo. Conocía a Iori y sabía que debía estar esforzándose por recuperar los años perdidos. Estaba seguro de que, cuando lo encontrara, el poder de Iori sería superior al que había desplegado en el templo de Chizuru. Quizá el pelirrojo, con esos veloces ataques suyos, conseguiría ser un verdadero reto esta vez.

Sí, estaba impaciente.

* * *

El vuelo a South Town se hizo eterno. No sólo por las horas de viaje, sino también porque los hermanos Sakazaki estaban sentados en la fila inmediatamente detrás del asiento de Kyo. Benimaru designó a Goro como guardián del Kusanagi para que lo vigilara y así evitar una tragedia aérea. Los Sakazaki seguían ofendidos por las palabras de Kyo de la noche anterior, y Kyo demostró cuánto se arrepentía de eso bostezando y echando una siesta en medio del sermón de Ryo, mientras el joven le ordenaba que se disculpara con su hermana.

Por sentido común, Kyo sabía que, bajo esas circunstancias, era mejor dormir, porque dormido no podía hablar, y si no hablaba no ofendería a nadie. Ofender a un peleador con tan mal genio como Ryo podía acabar en violencia fácilmente. Responder a la violencia implicaba fuego. Y Kyo no quería ser agregado a la lista negra de personas inhabilitadas para viajar en avión por el resto de su vida. Con Iori en otro continente, eso no le convenía.

Hizo una nota mental para echarle en cara al pelirrojo que _sí_ sabía pensar a largo plazo, cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

* * *

—Por un demonio, Kyo, ¿a dónde vas?

Benimaru estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Era comprensible. Tenía encima el cansancio del torneo, más el largo vuelo, más los problemas que Kyo había estaba causando esos días.

Acababan de llegar a la habitación del hotel en el área céntrica de South Town. Kyo apenas se había tomado un momento para lanzar su equipaje en una de las camas, y ya se dirigía a la puerta.

—Tengo algo que hacer.

—En esta ciudad son las cuatro de la mañana —protestó el rubio—. La primera pelea es a las diez. Tienes que descansar.

—Descansaré, pero primero tengo algo que hacer —asintió Kyo, volviéndose hacia él. Benimaru se quedó de una pieza porque Kyo se veía casi contento. El mal humor de horas atrás había desaparecido. Hasta su voz había cambiado. Sonaba como una persona razonable y responsable que realmente tenía un asunto importante que arreglar.

Benimaru alzó sus manos y luego las dejó caer en señal de derrota. Kyo podía hacer lo que quisiera. Él no era su niñera y no tenía por qué preocuparse por él.

—Si no regreso, no esperen por mí. Los veré a la diez —indicó Kyo, y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Kyo tomó uno de los taxis estacionados frente al hotel, sin encontrar una posición cómoda en el asiento por lo inquieto que se sentía. Reconoció calles cada vez más familiares, y su impaciencia empeoró al reconocer el barrio donde se encontraba el departamento de Iori.

Pagó con un billete de gran denominación sin molestarse en esperar el cambio, y se dirigió con pasos firmes al recibidor del edificio.

Todo seguía igual. La entrada con sus puertas de vidrio y paredes bañadas de luz. Las tiendas de los alrededores. Los restaurants donde a menudo había comprado comida...

En el ascensor no tuvo que esforzarse por recordar el piso al que debía ir. Su dedo presionó el botón por sí solo.

Ni bien salió del ascensor, se encontró en un pasillo conocido que le dio la bienvenida con su opresivo lujo. Kyo sonrió. Ese edificio seguía siendo demasiado sofisticado para él, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía como si estuviera volviendo a un lugar donde pertenecía.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Iori, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. No le había dicho a Iori que vendría. Solamente le había comentado que estaría en la ciudad un par de días por el torneo. Nunca había mencionado que aún seguía en posesión de las llaves. No se había detenido a pensar si el pelirrojo habría cambiado la cerradura, por precaución.

Introdujo la llave sin demora. Ésta giró fácilmente y la puerta se abrió.

Kyo entró sin hacer ruido. Sintió algo ligero en su pecho al volver a estar ahí. La sala estaba a oscuras. Los letreros de colores parpadeaban a través del ventanal. El silencio era absoluto.

La cocina estaba desierta, la habitación de invitados también.

Kyo se dirigió a las escaleras. La puerta de vidrio estaba entreabierta, invitante.

Subió despacio, sigiloso. No sabía qué haría cuando viera a Yagami, ni lo que le diría. Sus planes habían sido llegar a la puerta del departamento y probar si la llave funcionaba. Lo demás lo improvisaría.

En el segundo piso, todo estaba como lo recordaba. La guitarra, las revistas en el velador, el mueble bar. Nada fuera de lugar.

Salvo que la cama estaba vacía, tendida como si nadie hubiese dormido esa noche ahí.

Kyo se acercó, sintiéndose un poco tonto. Había asumido que Iori estaría en el departamento. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que no lo encontraría.

Intentó controlar sus pensamientos antes de que estos se desbocaran, pero le fue imposible. ¿Dónde estaba Iori? ¿Con _quién_ estaba?

—Maldito Yagami —murmuró para sí, pasándose una mano por el cabello y quedándose totalmente quieto de pronto, porque le había parecido oír un ruido en la penumbra de la habitación, como un resoplido burlón.

—Otra vez pensando cosas innecesarias, Kusanagi —dijo una voz a su espalda, y Kyo se volvió con brusquedad, encontrándose con que Iori _sí_ estaba ahí y muy cerca de él (¿cómo no lo había sentido acercarse?), con una sombra de sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Vaya forma de arruinar una sorpresa —refunfuñó Kyo, frunciendo el ceño con falsa molestia, para después negar para sí y sonreír—. Es bueno verte, Yagami —dijo con total honestidad—. ¿Me extrañaste? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No han pasado ni tres meses —respondió Iori con desdén, sin moverse de donde estaba. Kyo podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sin necesidad de tocarlo.

—No lo estás negando—señaló Kyo con una sonrisa divertida, porque esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes.

—No.

—¿No, no me extrañaste o, no, no lo estás negando? —preguntó Kyo. Iori no respondió, Kyo rió para sí. No necesitaba una respuesta. Iori estaba ahí, después de todo. Con él. Tan cerca.

El castaño alzó una mano para apartar los cabellos carmesí de Iori y poder mirarlo a los ojos. Rozó su mejilla suavemente, y ambos tuvieron un leve sobresalto cuando sus energías reaccionaron al roce, provocándoles un escalofrío.

—Sí... —Kyo rememoró su primer contacto con la piel de Iori, fuera de un bar, en que no había habido nada, ninguna reacción, sólo la mirada de un desconocido—. Así es como debe ser —murmuró, sonriendo al ver cómo Iori asentía.

~ * Owari * ~

MiauNeko  
12 de diciembre de 2016

Edit: Si en algún momento me dejaron un review, respondí a través de los mensajes internos de FFnet cuando fue posible :).


End file.
